The Vampire Diaries: RE-WRITTEN
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Elena has a freternal twin, who's stuck in between everything going on. Damon/OC (Dont like dont read)
1. Pilot

**The Vampire Diaries: RE-WRITTEN. **

**Summary: Elena has a fraternal twin, who is stuck in the same position as her sister and her brother. Damon/OC**

**My Character: **

**April Jeanette "Aj" Gilbert. **

**17 years old. **

**Long brown hair, green eyes , 5'2**

**Chapter 1. Pilot. **

I woke up, hearing my sister murmuring to herself in the room next to mine, I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I was definitely not a morning person but obviously Elena was. I walked out of my room and stood outside her door, listening to her talk, I frowned. She was writing in her diary, like she had been since we were ten. It was something she and our mother shared.

I knocked and went in "Hey Laney" I said.

She looked over at me with a small smile "Morning Aj"

"You okay?" I asked.

She sighed "I'm fine, what about you?"

I nodded "I'm doing okay"

"We better get going" She said and pushed the diary into her bag.

We both went downstairs, Aunt Jenna frowning at me.

"Aj-" She began.

"I'm just going Aunt Jenna" I said before she scold me.

"Okay. Toast I can make toast" She said rushing around.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna" Elena said with a smile.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked coming into the kitchen.

"First day of school and I'm totally unprepared" She said. "Lunch Money?"

"I'm good" Elena said.

"Me too" I said as Jeremy took the money from her hands.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap."

"Then Go" Elena said "We'll be fine"

She left and both Elena I glanced at each other before looking over at Jeremy.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Don't start" He said and walked out.

I sighed and shook my head.  
"Come on Bonnie's waiting" Elena said.

"Give me five minutes" I said.

I ran upstairs and threw jeans, a black tank and my grey hoodie on, along with my green converse.

I quickly ran out of the house, seeing Bonnie and Elena in the car. I got in the back and sighed inwardly. I hated school.

"So Gram's is telling me, I'm psychic, our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that" Bonnie said. I had to admit, my friend was a weirdo at times. "I know crazy, she's going on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already, But I started thinking, I predictied Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort isalnds...ELENA! Back in the car" Bonnie said.

I watched my sister carefully, she had zoned out again. She's been doing it alot latley.

"I did it again didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie, you were saying that-"

"She's psychic now" I said leaning forward.

"Right okay" Elena said "Then predict something, predict something about me"

"I see..."

A crow suddenly hit the car and we all yelped in fright.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked "Oh My god!"

"Elena are you okay?" I asked.

"It's okay Im fine" She said.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere" bonnie said.

"eally, I can't be freaked out by cars the rest of my life" Elena said.

"I pedict this year is going to be kick ass" Bonnie said "And I predict all the sad times and dark times are over and you're going to be beyond happy"

I smiled. Lets hope so...

We got to the school and went in, standing at out lockers, I didn't pay any attention until I heard Caroline.

"Elena! Aj ! Oh my god" Her voice said.

She hugged Elena then she hugged me. I tried not to sigh at her enthusiasm.

"How are you two? Oh it's goof to see you both! How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie.

"Caroline we're right here" I said.

"And we're fine thank you" Elena said.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Much better" Elena and I say at the same time.

"Oh you poor things" She said and pulled us into another hug, I frowned.  
"Okay Caroline" I said.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye" bonnie said.

I frowned "No comment" Elena said.  
"I'm not going to say anything" Bonnie replied.

We began walking again but Bonnie stopped us.

"Hold up. Who's this?" She asked.

We looked into the secritary's office to see the back of a boy.

"All we see is back" I said to Bonnie.

"It's a hot back" Bonnie said.

I smirked "Jeremy! Good batch man" I heard a boy say. I rolled my eyes, he'd been smoking weed again.

"I'll be right back" Elena said.

"Please be hot!" Bonnie whispered and I laughed.

Bonnie and I watched as the boy left the office, he stared at Bonnie and then glanced at me, as if his eyes were searching mine. I felt my face heat up but he smiled at us, causing me to smile back.

We watched him as he bumped into Elena, and I grinned at Bonnie, who grinned back.

We all went to our history class...and my god I forgot how much I hated Mr. Tanner. As usual he was talking about something I didn't understand, so I doodled in my notepad and looked up, finding myself staring at the back of the new boys head. He was looking at my sister...who was looking back at him, she blushed and looked away.

I smiled...maybe he would be good for her...

-LATER-

I was in the house, myself, I had no idea where my sister and my brother were, I had a funny idea of where they had went though. I sat in the kitchen and read through my emails on my phone and that's when Elena came in.

"Where were you?" I asked not looking up.  
She sighed "I was just...um..."

"You were at the cemetry weren't you?" I asked.

She sighed again and sat across from me, and I looked over at her.

"Laney, I know it's hard...trust me, I know but we need to try and move on" I said.

She bit her lip " I know"

"Bonnie wants to know if we'll meet her and Caroline later at the grill" I said changing the subject.

"Sounds good" She answered.

-LATER-

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" I said to Jenna.

"Okay. Have fun" She said "Wait I got this...Don't stay out late, it's a school night " She said.

"Well done Aunt Jenna" I grinned and opened the door, seeing the new boy..who's name was Stefan.

"Oh" I said.

"Sorry I was just about to kncok, Im here to see Elena" Of course you are.

"Uh...two seconds" I said "Laney!"

"What?" She shouted back.

"There's someone at the door for you" I said "I'll catch you at the grill!"

I smiled and shook my head. "It's nice to finally meet you Stefan"

"You too..." he tried but didn't know my name. I smirked.  
"Aj"

I sauntered past him and went to the grill, going in and seeing Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. I sat down in the empty seat next to Matt, who looked over at me.

"How are you and Elena doing?" He was asking more about Elena than me.

"Their mom and dad just died" Bonnie said "How do you think?"

I frowned and shook my head "Elena's doing fine Matt, she's putting on a good face but it's only been four months"

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked.

"Oh no" I said putting my hands up "SO not getting in the middle"

"Pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie said.  
"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me"

"give her time matt" I said patting his shoulder with a small smile.

Just as I said it, Elena walked through the doors with Stefan, I bit my lip.

"More time huh?" Matt asked. I shrugged.

They walked over and stood "Hey, I'm Matt it's nice to meet you" Matt said.

"Hi, Stefan" Stefan replied.

"Hey" Elena said.

"Hey" Matt replied.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. Her attemp to flirt with Stefan was terrible.

"mm-hmm and moved when I was still young"

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parent's passed away" He said.

"I'm sorry, Any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I talk to" He said "I live with my uncle"

"So Stefan, if you're new here you wont know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said batting her eyelashes. i rolled my eyes.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Bonnie said.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked turning to Elena.

"Of course she is" I said before she could reply.

-NEXT DAY-  
-HISTORY CLASS-

Mr Tanner was again yapping on about somethign I didn't understand, he spoke to Bonnie...then Matt, then Elena and was trying to make a fool of ehr.

"I'm sorry-I dont know" She said in a small voice.

"I was willing to be lienient last year for obvious reasons Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break"

I wanted to punch him straight in the face and if I could get away with it...I would.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians" Stefan said. Saviour Stefan, I smiled.

"Thats correct Mister..."

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore? Any relation to the Original settlers here at Msytic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, Very good, except of course there were no civilain casualties in this battle"

"Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner"

"Hmm"

I smirked...Haha, It was like a breath of fresh air for someone to actually stand up to him.

-LATER-

Bonnie, Elena and I were sitting in the woods, stuff going on around us. I sipped on the beer, I never had been a big drinker, much more bothered about Elena not drinking too much.

"People look up to me. I have to set an example" Elena said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just admit it Elena" Bonnie said.  
"oh, ok, he's a little pretty" She said.

"He had that romance novel stare" Bonnie said.

I smirked "Stefan looked deep into her eyes peircing her very soul" I say with a grin. Elena slapped my arm and I laughed.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.  
"I don't know you tell us, you're the psychic" Elena said.

"Oh right. I forgot, Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

"Wait! You need a crystal Ball!" I said with a smile.

SHe touched Elena's hand and then spaced out for a few minutes.  
"Bonnie?" I asked, she then abruptly pulled her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was wierd. When I touched you, I saw a crow" She said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow, there was fog, a man...I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. yeah? Okay Im gonna get a refill"

She sauntered off "Ok...Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

She looked at me and shrugged and we both turned seeing Stefan.

"hi" He said.

"Hey" "Hi" We both said at the same time.

"um..I'm gonna...go over there...you know...to do...um something else"I said and walked away. I heard Elena giggle and I shook my head.

After standing myself for ten minutes, I saw Jeremy.

"Jer!" I shouted. He ignored me and walked into the woods, so I followed him.

"Jeremy!" I shouted again, again he ignored me. I growled under my breath.  
"Jeremy where the hell are you going"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Yeah well to bad!" I snapped back.

Suddenly he tripped, I gasped and ran forward and saw he was lying over someone.

"Vicki? No! Oh my god it's Vicki" Jeremy said.

"Oh My God!" I said.

"NO!" Jeremy said and stod, picking her up and he carried her back, me behined him.

"Someobody help!" I shouted.

"Vicki?" Matt asked "Vicki, what the hell?"

"What happened to her?" Tyler demanded.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

Elena, was then in between Matt and Me.

"Everybody back up! give her some space" Tyler said.

"It's her neck!" I said. "something bit her. She's losing alot of blood"

I looked around seeing Stefan, he stood out from most people. hsi eyes were wide and he had this look on his face...this look that told me he knew what had happened, he turned and quickly left.

"Vicki! Vicki come on" Matt says "Open your eyes! Vicki look at me" Matt says to his unconsious sister.

Elena, Bonnie and I watched as Matt left in the ambulance with Vicki. I frowned.

"Hey, we're gonna go to mainline coffee...wait for news" Bonnie said.

"I gotta take Jeremy home" i said "But you can go Laney"

"No it's fine, Im tired, it's been a long day"

"Guy's I'm not psychic but whatever I saw...I have this feeling"

"Bonnie..what?" Elena asked.

"That it's just the beginning" She said.

She sauntered off to get Caroline.

"I'll go het Jeremy" Elena said.  
"I'll call Aunt Jenna"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan went into the boarding house quickly, frowning.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach and it wasn't me!" Stefan said and ran to his room.

Suddenly a crow entered.

"Damon" He stared over at the man on the balcony.

"Hello brother"

"Crow's a bit much isn't it?" Stefan asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog" Damon smiled.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school" Damon smirked "Your hairs different I like it"

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That grunge look, did not suit you" Damon said "Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from the fads"

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother" Damon said innocently.

"You hate small towns, it's borning nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"you know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you"

"Argh...that might be a problem...for you"

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, however Im fairly certain your answer could be summed up into one little word...Elena." Damon smirked "Of course then there's her sister...Aj"

Stefan stared at his brother.

"She took my breath away...Aj" Damon said moving around "She's a dead ringer for Elizabeth...and Elena, a dead ringer for Katherine"

Stefan moved forwards, not speaking.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around them? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They're not Katherine and Elizabeth Damon"

"Well let's hope not...we know how that turned out" Damon smirked "tell me something when was the alst time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon...it isn't going to work"

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked shoving Stefan "Come on, don't you crave it a little?" Damon asked slapping Stefan's head.

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Let's do it. Together" Damon said "I saw a couple of girls out there...or just, let's just cut right to the chase! Lets just go straight for Elena and Aj"

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what Elena's blood tasted like Stefan!" Damon smirked "I can"

Stefan's face transformed and growled. "I said Stop it!"

Stefan ran at his brother, throwing him and himself out the window, when he landed on the pavement , Stefan let out a groan.

"I was impressed, I give it a six. missing style, but I was plesentlay surprised, very good with the whole face-" Damon made a noise and a guesture with his hand "thing. It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die"

"Thats given"

"Not here. I wont allow it"

"I take that as an invitation" Damon said.

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, Im just keeping my word"

"Just Stay away from them Damon, stay away from Aj"

"Where's your ring, oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, , and poof, ashes to ashes" Damon said and then smiled "Relax, it's right here"

He handed Stefan his ring back and as Stefan put it on, Damon's face transformed and he grabbed him by the throat, throwing Stefan into the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" Damon said and then they ehard a noise coming from the house "I think we woke Zach up...sorry Zach"

-AJ'S POV-

Jeremy was drinking a beer when I found them in the woods, Elena was frowining.

"You guys ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way" I said ostly to Elena, then I turned to jeremy "Oh and by the way, the last time I checked those men in uniforms? Were police. People are gonna stop giving you breaks Jer" I said "They just don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents are dead because they have their own lives to deal with"

"The rest of the world has moved on..maybe you should too" Elena said.

"I've seen you in the cemerty Elena, writing in your diary, is...is that what you call moving on?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" I said.

He looked away, frowning.

-LATER-

I was sitting on my window ledge in my room, staring out the window, when I seen Stefan, he was here to see Elena. I smiled...it was good she was getting ehr mind off it. We have our own ways of dealing with this.

But the thoughts still traced around in my mind. Why did everything slip away so quickly? Was it really time to move on? I frowned Was tomorrow really going to be any easier?

It's not easy to wish for good things in life sometimes...because the bad things...they follow you.

**_(A/N- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter R&R and let me know if you like it and I'll continue, I apologize to those who followed as long as you love me...I just didn't really know where to go with the story so I deleted it...anyway...thanks for reading!)_ **


	2. Night of the comet

**The Vampire Diaries: RE-WRITTEN. **

**Thanks, GrapeJuice101 for your review :) **

**Aj/Damon scene :D **

**Anyway's here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet. **

It must've been three in the morning before I got to sleep, my eyes were drooping, when I sat up, I didn't even need to be awake to know Elena was writing in her diary again. I remembered the night before...with Vicki. God I hoped she was okay, I didn't like her very much...because of Jeremy, she'd had sex with Jeremy...my fifteen year old little brother...she...urgh it was gross to even think about it, but I didn't want her to get hurt. I'd known her nearly all my life. I stoated around the room, getting dressed before I went downstairs.

I threw on my blue blouse, my light blue jeans and my green converse...they were what I adored wearing. I went downstairs and made coffee.

"Do I look like an adult? As in a respectful parent?" Jenna asked me.

"Depends on where you're going" I said.

"Jeremy's parent teacher confrence" She said "Hair up or down?"

Elena walked into the room as Jenna put her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena said.

Jenna let it down.

"Boozy house wife" I said drinking the coffee.

"Up it is" She said. "You two are fiesty today"

"I feel good...which is rare, so i've decided just to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff" Elena said.

"WHere is Jeremy?" I asked looking at Jenna.

"He left early, something about getting to the woodshop early to finish a bird house" Jenna said.

Elena and I exchanged glances before looking back at Jenna.

"There is no woodshop is there?"

"No" I said.

"Yeah" Jenna said frowning.

He was going to see Vicki...make sure she was okay. God bless the kid but at the same time, why was he bothering so much?

-HISTORY CLASS-

I sat behined Elena again, Stefan staring at her...I tried my best not to roll my eyes at them. _  
_

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over one hundred and forty five years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrows celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Ms Gilbert?"

They dropped their gazes and looked forward.

Mr Tanner began talking about the comet again...something I wasn't particularly interested in...so like usual I doodled.

"Ms Gilbert?" He asked. Me thinking he was talking to Elena, ignored him.

"Aj" Bonnie whispered, I looked over at her, she nodded to Tanner and I looked up and cracked a smile.

"Yes Mr Tanner?" I asked.

"Are you paying attention"

"Of course"

"Then what did I just say"

"You were talking about the comet" I smirked.

He frowned and gave me a death glare "Pay attention"

"Yes Sir" I rolled my eyes and went back to doodling.

-SCHOOL HALLWAY-

Stefan and Elena were talking about the Bronte sisters...Wuthering heights or something. Bonnie and Caroline were talking about Bonnie being Psychic.

"I'm confused" Caroline said "Are you pscychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says Im a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liqure so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes, Witches? I don't think so"

"Yeah well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline said.

"I didn't see him" Bonnie said.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't know...I was drunk"

I smiled and shook my head, heading out for lunch.

I walked out of the school, myself, everyone else still inside. Then I seen Jeremy walk up to Tyler, who didn't exactly like my brother...not that Jer liked him. I quickly went over.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry to interuppt but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing, since you guys are so close" Jeremy said sarcastically. "Is she ok?"

"Jeremy" I said grabbing his arm, he shrugged me off.

"She's fine. Now get out here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you?" Jeremy pressed.

"Jer, move" I snapped tugging his arm, but again he shrugged me off.

"What room number is she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

"SHut up Tyler" I snapped.  
He glared at me, then at Jeremy.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now"

"Jeremy. Shut up." I said "Move"

I swear this kid was going to get a slap.

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning"

"No this is your final warning, dick., I'm sick of watching you play with Vicki. If you hurt her one more time I swear to god, I will kill you"

I managed to drag Jeremy away from them and out of their sight.

"Jeremy you can't keep doing that. Just leave it." I said.  
"Doing what? huh? Standing up for someone, he tried to force himself on her last night and you're telling me to leave it" He snapped.

I stared at him, frowning again, squeezing his arm softly "Jer, you're going to get hurt"

"No I'm not! Stop suffocating me Aj" I flinched at the tone of my name. "it's getting annoying, you and Elena are constantly on my back about everything. Just leave me alone. " He snapped and pulled away roughly from my grip and he sauntered off...he had deep feelings for Vicki, I knew he did but this wasn't the point.

I sighed and shook my head, this was where I ditched the rest of the day and went home.

-LATER-

I went to the Grill, after getting a scolding from Jenna about ditching class. I had told her I just wasn't feeling right and I wouldn't do it again. I went into the grill, seeing Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting. I went over and sat next to Elena.

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked.  
"Didn't feel to good...Im better now" I lied easily.

They all believed me...like usual and continued the conversation.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of deaths. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. Then what?" Caroline said.

"So then nothing" Elena said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there"

SHe was telling the truth. I was awake most of the night anyway.

"Not even a hand shake? I mean, ELena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut"

"We just talked for hours" She said.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!" Caroline said.

I rolled my eyes, the girl was obsessed.

"Profound" I said.

ELena got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do" She said.

"Call me when you're coming home" I said.

"Yeah, I'll let you know" She said and she left the grill.

-LATER-

I was sitting in the living room, bored out of my mind. Jeremy had left, Jenna was out. It had been hours since I'd saw Elena, she hadn't called or text me to let me know...I decided to go get her.

I stopped outside the boarding house, and quietly made my way over to the door. God I hoped they weren't in the middle of doing anything.I chapped the door and waited. Nothing. I chapped again and the door opened...I bit my lip. I hoped someone was in...if they weren't I was in trouble.

"ELena? Stefan?" I shouted. Silence.

I heard the door creak and I turned, as a crow flew in, I jamp and turned, meeting blue eyes. I froze.

"I...Im sorry..for barging in. The door was...open" I stuttered.

"You must be Aj. Im Damon, Stefan's older brother."

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother"

"Well, Stefan isn't one to brag" Damon smirked "Please, come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second"

We walked into the living room...or this huge room. WOW.

"This is your living room?" I asked.

"Living room, Parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my tatse" He said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine...I was just looking for Elena"

"Elena?" He asked...his voice...was just...so mesmerizing.

"My sister, she and Stefan are...sort of...kind'a dating" I said.

"Ah, Elena, well my brother's smitten obviously"

I smiled "Really"

"Yes, well, Stefan usually is smitten over pretty girls, It's about time too, I didn't think he'd get over the last one"  
"The last one?" I asked.

"They haven't had the awkward exes conversation have they?"

"Not that I know of" I shook my head.

"Well I'm sure it will come up eventually, I'm sure he just hasn't said anything, incase Elena thought he was on the rebound"

Rebound huh? He better not even try it. He hurts my sister, I'll kill him.

"I mean, we all know how the rebound relationships end"

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end" I said.

"Im a fatalist" He said "Hello Stefan"

I turned, seeing Stefan, but No Elena.

"Aj, I didn't know you were coming over" He said, not even looking at me.

"I know, I just came to see if Elena was here...she said she was coming over I should've called...sorry"

"Oh don't be silly" Damon said, I looked up at his face "You and Elena are welcome any time, aren't they Stefan? you know next time you both come over, I'll get the family photo ablums out...maybe the home movies...but warn Elena, he wasn't always such a looker" He smirked. I smiled and then looked to Stefan.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her" He said. "Thanks for stopping by Aj, nice to see you"

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon"

"Great meeting you too Aj"

I went to walk up the small stairs but Stefan was in the way.  
"Um...Stefan" He ignored me and continued to glare at Damon "Stefan"

He looked down at me and then stepped to the side, his eyes not meeting mine.

Something was seriously wrong with those two...

-LATER-

I went back to the house, and went in, seeing Elena sitting in the kitchen with Jenna.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked.  
"I went to get Elena from the Boarding house...turns out she wasn't there" I smirked.

"You went to the baoarding house?" Elena asked.

"Yeah...to get you...turns out Stefan has a brother...hot may I add" I smiled "But he has raging family issues"

"At least it's family issues. Wait til you date a guy with Mommy issues, or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues"

Jeremy went to walk past me.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...thats cool"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna said and threw an apple at his head.

I giggled and Jeremy frowned.

"OW! Why? Why...Why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching school or you're grounded. No discussion. You too Aj"

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight" Jeremy said and vanished up the stairs.

"Why did you have a go at me?" I asked.

"Because you ditched school" She said with a nod.

I rolled my eyes "I told you..."

"You didn't feel good I know, I let you away with it. Just don't do it again"

I nodded with a huff.

-THE NEXT NIGHT-

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" SHe shouted.

SHe then turned to us.

"Would you like a program?" She asked Elena "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never got to the texting part"

"Thats an important milestone in a relationship" I said.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong anyway"

"WHen is it ever right?" bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready guys" She said.

"Who is?" I asked.

"At least I put myself out there"

"When?" I asked "You didn't even go to the boarding house"

"I know but..."

"Is that what you're calling it Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All Im hearing is reasons why you cant"

Bonnie had a point. Elena had completley blown it off yesterday...and I made myself look like an idiot.

"Hey I got some candles"

"Hi" I said.  
"Hey" Elena said to Matt.

He lit her candle and I rolled my eyes, he was trying to hard.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Elena's candle lit someone elses and she looked up, seeing Stefan.

"Thank you" He said "Hi"

"Hi" Elena sighed.

Stefan looked to me and I gave a quick small smile. "Gonna go over there..." I said nodding my head.

"Wait. Aj" Stefan said.  
I turned "Yes Stefan?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, causing me to become confused "I wanted to apologize for yesterday"

"You seem to be spending alot of time aplogizing" I said.

"I have a lot to apologize for" He said "Yesterday, that wasn't about you ok?"

"Um sure" I nodded.

"You didn't tell us you had a brother" Elena said.

"We're not that close" He said "It's...it's uh complicated"

"It's fine...all good...kay...kay bye" I turned and walked off, leaving them alone.

I found Jeremy wandering around.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us"

"Tyler" I warned giving him a glare, he gave me an innocent 'What did I do?' look.

"I can't find her"

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced"

"Tyler" I snapped "Shut up"

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena's voice asked.

"Ask him"

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy demanded.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.  
"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler said.  
"Tyler. Camp it" I snapped again.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" Jeremy snipped.

"Yeah right" Tyler snorted.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"Theres no way"

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy snapped.

"WHat the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt demanded.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk"

"Shut up" I growled at him. I was becoming seriously impatient with Tyler Lockwood. One day I'd end up punching him.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back"

"I'll check the square" Matt said.

"I'll come with you"

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game? You're dealing now?" Elena asked.

"Im not dealing"

"Look, Im sick of the touch love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact"

"You, her" He said pointing at me "And Jenna, between the three of you. ENOUGH"

"We can stop if you want" Elena said. "Send you to a therapist you'll be forced to deal with it or rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you can talk to us"

"I vote for none of the above"

"Two of you shut up and let's go. You're annoying me" I snapped at the two of them and walked away.

-A WHILE LATER-

They had found Vicki, and I was sitting in the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked.  
"Yeah" Bonnie said.  
"Guys seriously?" I asked.

"Excuse me. Hi" Stefan said.

"Hey" I said.

"Um, have you guys seen ELena?" He asked.

"SHe went home"

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her emil. She's big on texting, and you can tell her I SAID so"

"Thank you" Stefan said.

Bonnie touched Stefan's hand and spaced out.

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"What happened to you?" SHe asked "Thats so rude. Im sorry excuse me" SHe said.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing" Caroline said.

I went home eventually, at two in the morning and quitely went in, Elena had gotten in not that much earlier than me. I went in and just as I went to walk up the stairs, I heard rummling around in the kitchen. I bit my lip and slowly walked through, seeing Jeremy, stuffing his face.

I folded my arms and turned on the light, he stopped dead and looked at me.

"Munchies?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He frowned as he shoveled the rest of the food in and nodded "Yeah"

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full" I said.

"Listen" He said as he swallowed his food. "I was being an ass earlier...you were right"

"I usually am right...but what about this time?"

"Everything...Im just not ready to talk about it"

I nodded "I know"

"You know, you don't talk about it either"

"I don't have to"

"WHy not?"

"Im the oldest"

"Thats bull" Jeremy said.

"Jer, I'll talk when I want to talk...and honestly, I'd rather listen"

He nodded "Maybe Im the same"

"You need to give Jenna a break Jer"

"I know...but it's hard"

"Well smoking and dealing weed isn't doing you much good" I said.

He frowned again "it's cool"

"What is that? Stoner talk?"

He smirked "No"

"I'm going to bed, night Jer"

"Night Aj"

I walked up the stairs and went into my room, collapsing on the bed...what a day.

I hoped tomorrow would be better...

* * *

_**(A/N- Well there's chapter two... Hope you guys enjoyed it! More Damon/Aj to come.. see ya!) **_


	3. Friday Night Bites

**The Vampire Diaries: RE-WRITTEN. **

**Thanks for the follows so far and I hope you're enjoying it and I hope you like Aj. **

**Chapter 3: Friday night Bites**

When was I ever going to get a good night's sleep? I suppose it was my own fault, I was sitting cross legged on my bed, waiting to wake myself up properly when Elena came into my room, a small smile on her face. I knew instantly...

"You and Stefan kissed didn't you?" I asked.

She blushed "How did you-"  
"I can read people" I mumbled getting up and she sighed.

"Remember it's cheerleading practice today"

"urgh you're kidding me" I huffed.

"Nope" She smiled "Just reminding you"

"I'm going to quit" I said grabbing clothes.

"You used to enjoy-"  
"That was then Elena. I don't think I would anymore"

"You gonna tell Caroline?"

"Yeah...later" I mumbled passing her.

-LATER-

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie said to my sister.

"You were the one who said go for it" Elena said.

"Now I'm saying take it slow"  
I frowned what was wrong with Bonnie?

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about face, you're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play field"

"Oh because Im so that girl, Seriously what are you saying?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"It's stupid"

"Bonnie" Elena said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Spit it out"

"She accidentally touched Stefan last night"

"And I got a really bad feeling"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it? Bonnie"

"It was bad bad!"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?"

"You know what? Im just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend"

"Yeah and I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and Im starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that"

She was right...she'd been a lot more cheerier and happy than she had a month ago. That was when Stefan appeared.

"Good Morning, Elena, Good morning Bonnie" He said. "Good morning Aj"

"Yeah, hey" I mumbled trying to ignore them. I was in a bad mood...and had no idea why. I could feel Elena's gazed on me, but I ignored her.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later"

"Bonnie wait..." Elena said.

I watched Bonnie leave and shook my head.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan frowned.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me, but when she does she will love you"

I smirked and looked around.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished"

"Is that a good idea Elena?" I asked.

"It sounds good to me" She said staring at me.

I turned and gawked at Tyler, who threw a ball at Stefan.  
"Stefan!" I said quickly but he had already turned and caught the ball, he smiled slightly, I watched with amazement and he threw it back at Tyler, and hit Tyler in the stomach, both he and Matt were shocked and I looked to Elena who shrugged with a smile on her face and I laughed.

We walked into the school.

"That throw was insane!" I said still laughing. Someone needed to put Lockwood into his place.

"I didn't know you played football" Elena said with a smile.

"I used to. It was a long time ago"

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so"

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked.

"No, I love football, I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler"

"Tyler's a dick" I stated nodding "Always has been...he's a stuck up rat"

"And we both know how Matt feels" Stefan finished. He smiled at me and I grinned back, my mood suddenly shifting.

"They don't know you. To them, you're the mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends"

"says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemerty" I said rolling my eyes.  
Stefan laughed.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet, she was into everything, very busy" Elena said after slapping my arm.

"Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked.

"Soon-"

"She's working on it" I said getting yet another slap to the arm.

-HISTORY CLASS-

"World war II ended in...anyone got anything? Miss Jaun? 1945" Tanner said.

Elena and Stefan were yapping away to each other.

"Pearl Harbor" Tanner said. "Miss Gilbert?"

I looked at him, he was talking to Elena.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Pearl Harbor" Tanner said annoyed. I knew this one.

"um..." Elena began.

"December 7, 1941" Stefan said.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert" Tanner said sarcastically.

"Anytime" Stefan replied.

I had to hide my giggle.

"Very well. The fall of the berlin wall"

"1989. Im good with dates sir"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?" Tanner asked.

"1946"

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"'68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in '52"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53" Stefan said.

"Look it up, someobody, qui ckly"

I was quick I wanted to show him off "It was 19...53" I smirked.

-HALLWAY-

"How did you know all of that?" I asked.

"Years and Years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing" Stefan smirked.

We went to The practice field, Elena all dressed to do some cheerleading. Me? I was gonna watch for today, Elena had managed to turn me around on the idea.

"Oh my god! You're both here" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yep, can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things the way they were"

"Im not doing it today" I said. Bonnie frowned.

"Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight" Elena said.

"I am?" She asked.

"Mm-hmmm, you, me, grumpy over here and Stefan" Elena said.

"Stefan's cool Bonnie, you have to give him a chance"

"Tonight's no good" Bonnie said "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times"

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennet! You're going to be there!"  
"Fine. I'll go"

"Good" I said "I don't wanna be myself with the two love bird...yeuch"

Bonnie laughed and then went serious "Seriously where is Caroline?"

"I don't know, it's not like her" i said looking around.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said.

That was when I spotted her, in a blue car, and I saw him...Damon.

"Uh..." I said nodding my head towards them.

"Oh, my god that must be the mystery guy from the Grill" Bonnie said

"Thats not a mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore" I said.

They looked at me "Salvatore? As In Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded.

I watched as Caroline walked over.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind" She smirked at Elena and at me and then went on to talk to the girls. I looked back over at Damon, feeling just a little jealous.

He smirked at me and then gave me this look...before driving away.

-LATER-

We were preparing for Stefan coming over and getting things set up and ready.

"You explain it, Lat night Im watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and Im like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and girl with the bench, he flies to paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie said.

"Oh come on, that commercial is on constant loop" I said with a smile.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty two. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe you should play lottery" I said with a smirk.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked ignoring me.

"She's just gonna say it's because Im a witch. I don't want to be a witch, do you guys wanna be witches"

"I think it be cool" I said.  
"I don't wanna be a witch" Elena said.

Elena poured the to-go food into a bowl.

"Laney, putting that into a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone" I said.

"Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons" Elena asked, again ignoring me.

"Middle drawer on your left" Bonnie said.

And sure enough when Elena opened the drawer there they were.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" I said.

The doorbell rang and Elena smiled.

"Ok. He's here, don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self" I said.

"Birthday Candles" Bonnie whispered as Elena left.  
She opened a drawer and there they were too...birthday candles. Wow...she was good.

-DINING ROOM-

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I asked Stefan with smile.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must've done something right"

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and..." Elena said but Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah, Jay told me" She said pointing to me.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family" I said changing the subject.

"Um, divorced. No Mom. Live with my dad"

"No, about the witches" I said.

"Bonnie's family has a linage of Witches, it's really cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie mumbled.  
"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there's the celtic druids that migrated and settled here in the 1800s" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said.

"Really? Salem?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" Bonnie said.

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said.  
"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches were heroic examples of individualism, and nonconformity" Stefan said.

"Yeah..they are" Bonnie said impressed.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Elena mumbled.  
"I'll go" I said getting up, Stefan's eyes wide slightly.

I went to the door and opened it, seeing Caroline and...Damon.

"Surprise!" Caroline said with a smile "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert"

"Oh" I said.

"Hope you don't mind" Damon said smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked round to see Stefan.

"Waiting for Aj to invite me in" Damon said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, you can-" I began.  
"NO, no, no" Stefan said "He can't, uh stay, can you Damon?" Stefan said.

"Get in here" Caroline said.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan said quickly.

"It's fine" I said "Just come on in"

"You have a beautiful home, Aj"

"Um...thank you" I said with a small smile, somewhat uncomfortable.

I went into the kitchen, deciding I didn't want to sit in the living room with everyone else. What was Damon's game here? Was he trying to annoy Stefan?

I went in to the living room to get the dishes.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it was only because you missed summer camp" Caroline said.

See this girl sometimes...

"I'll work with her" Bonnie said. "And Aj"

"You know, Elena you seem the type to cheerlead but you Aj? Who would've thought?"

"Oh it's just cause her parent's died. Yeah I mean She's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun" WHAT? "And I say that with complete sensitivity" She nodded at me.

I bit my lip from saying anything to her.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die"

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon" Stefan snapped.

"Oh you know what, you're right Stef, Im sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up them. Mm"

I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen, ignoring everyone.

"One more?" A voice asked.

I turned seeing Damon with a glass. I laughed slightly.

"Oh, thanks" I said, a grin on my face.

Damon handed me the glass, but it slipped and he caught it.

"Nice save" I said, I laughed again.

"I like you, you know how to laugh...and your sister... Elena makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time"

"Earlier...you said them?" I asked.

"mmm-hmm" He mumbled. "Katherine, and Elizabeth"

"How did they die?" I asked.

"In a fire. Tragic fire" He mumbled, seeming dazed for a moment.

"Recently? "I asked.

"It seems like it was yesterday"

"What was she like?" I asked "Katherine I mean"

"Lovely, Katherine, though she could be very complicated and selfish and times not very kind, but Stefan loved her"

"And Elizabeth?" I asked.

He frowned slightly maybe I should've kept it to myself.

"She was beautiful, alot like you in that department, She was complicated too, but knew what she wanted, she was like Katherine, selfish and could manipulate people, but very sexy and seductive"

"So you dated Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Nicely deduced, For a while" He said. "I see you don't like cheerleading"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw how miserable you looked today. I saw you at practice"

"But I wasn't doing anything" I said.

"I know..but still the whole miserable thing..."

"You saw that huh?" I asked.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

"I used to have fun" I nodded "Things are different this year, everything that used to matter...doesn't anymore"

"So don't let it ruin your fun. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-Da" HE said.

"SOmethings could matter again" I said.

"Maybe, but it seems unrealistic to me"

"Im sorry" I said with out thinking, obviously peeking his intrest "About Elizabeth...you lost her too"

"Hey, need any help?" Bonnie asked appearing. I smiled.  
"Sure? Why not?" Damon grinned.

Then Elena came into the room and Damon vanished back into the living room. I let out a sigh and shook my head. Why must he be so good looking? But he was with Caroline...and Caroline may be a bitch but she deserved to be happy.

_I was in the my bedroom, changing into my Pajama's. _

_"Oh well look at you..." A voice said. _

_I turned seeing Damon, I grinned and walked over to him.  
"maybe we could do something else" I said trailing my finger up his chest.  
"Oh really?" He grinned and then we kissed. _

I sat up panting...really? What the hell was that?! MY head was totally messed up!

-NEXT DAY-

"OH look at you." Elena said. "Hot in your jersey"

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked both me and my sister.

"I quit" She said "I'm a quitter"

I tuned out, staring into space.  
"What about you?" Stefan asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Pfft...cheerleading, who needs it" I smirked.

"Hey, um...I wanted you both to have these" Stefan said holding boxes. He handed me one.

"Isn't just your girlfriend you should be giving gifts too?" I asked.

"Well, you've been a good friend to me, inviting me in and letting me become your friend when most haven't given me the chance"

"Awww thats sweet"

I opened it seeing a locket necklace, I smiled it was pretty "Wow"

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful" Elena gasped.

I looked at hers, which was the same, except hers was a red gem and mine was a blue.

"They're just something I've had forever, and, I wanted you both to have them, I'd like it if you both wore them, for...good luck"

"I'll wear it all the time if it's for good luck because I don't have any" I smiled. He laughed.

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena asked.

"No, it's, uh...it's a herb. It's nice huh?" He asked with a smile.

"I love it" Elena said.

I had already put mine on when Stefan helped Elena with her's.

"And uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to go for the team. It feels good" Stefan said.

"We're a pair, I quit, you start"

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out"

I shook my head them both and smile.

-NIGHT-

I was standing next to Jeremy when Tyler suddenly appeared.

"Oh don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done"

"Tyler get lost" I snapped.

Jeremy struck Tyler in the face.  
"JEREMY!"

And they began to fight.

"TYLER! GET OFF HIM!"

"Tyler stop it! Tyler! Tyler stop-" Vicki was saying.

Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler punched Stefan, who seemed to show no emotion on his face. The n Tyler looked terrified.

"  
It was then that I seen Jeremy pick up a bottle and struk at Tyler, who moved out of the way. It hit Stefan.  
"Jeremy no!" I shouted.

"Tyler knock it off! Stop!" Matt snapped.

"What the hell Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding" I said.

"Im fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine!" I growled back.

"Just stop ok?!"

Jeremy walked off and I followed him, but he had vanished. I sighed and shook my head and went to the car, but feeling a presence behind me I whipped myself round, seeing Damon.

"You scared me" I said "What are you doing here?"

"IM hiding from Caroline"

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen"

"That could be a sign" I said.

"Well she's awfully young" Damon said.  
"Not much younger than younger than you are" I said.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy"

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since first grade, and that means something to me" I said seriously.

"Duly noted" Damon said. "Im sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention"

"Yes it is, Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I said.

"You're right" Damon said "I do have other intentions, but so do you"

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm" He said "I see 'em, you want me"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me. And right now...you want to kiss me"

He leaned in slightly, What was he doing? How did he know about the dream? OH MY GOD!

I slapped him straight in the face, a reflex.

"What the hell?" I demanded "I don't know what game you're playing with everyone Damon, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened with your girlfriend in the past, but let's just get one thing straight...I am not Elizabeth"

I walked away from him and frowned, I had missed the chance to kiss a really good looking guy...but if he really wanted it that bad he could look somewhere else. I was so NOT giving in.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

_"I thought there was hope, somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal...But I was wrong, there's nothing in human left in Damon. NO good, no kindness, no love. Only a Monster...who must be stopped" _

Damon was watching her sleep, listening to her even breathing. He watched her carefully before putting his hand out, and caressed her cheek softly, and then once more, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

She moved slightly and he knew it was time to get out of there...

Aj woke up, looking around, everything blurry for a minute, she was sure that...she shook her head slightly and lay her head back down onto the pillow, and going to sleep...

* * *

**_(A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter...I actually had fun writing this one! Until next time...)_**


	4. Family Ties

**Oh gosh guys, thanks for the reviews and the follows, means alot. **

**Thanks to:  
GrapeJuice101  
DamonSalvatorelover  
piper (Guest) **

**Chapter 4: Family Ties**

Aj Woke up, she heard a noise and got out of bed.

"Hello? Jeremy? Elena? Hello?" She asked as she went downstairs.

She tried to turn on the light but the power was out. She frowned slightly and looked around in the darkness.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The Wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another two victims. Two high school students, Elena and Aj Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks"

"You know what's coming next"

Aj ran, opening the door and seen Damon, and slammed it shut. She slowly walked to the stairs but she turned, seeing Damon and let out a scream as he bit into her neck.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan woke up, panting what kind of dream was that?  
"Bad dream?" A voice asked.

He looked over seeing Damon.

"Do you know easy it was getting into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field...football reference" Damon smirked "Too soon?"

Stefan ran over to where his desk was and grabbed the letter opener, throwing it at Damon, and it hit is stomach. Damon pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news "Deadly beast captured all is well in Mystic Falls'" Damon said.

"Why would you cover up your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Aj"

"Can't touch her now" Stefan said.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head...maybe thats not my target. Believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift"

Damon then stabbed Stefan in the stomach, it hurt Stefan more than it hurt Damon and Stefan fell to the floor.

"This is John Varvatos Dude. Dick move" Damon smirked.

-AJ'S POV-

"Scum Ball. Scum bucket" Jenna said.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked pouring myself coffee.

"Him"

"The news guy?" I asked.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" I said.

"He is not cute! There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" She asked, I turned and saw Elena holding a box.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage day" Elena said.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked.

"Originally it was great-great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring" I said taking a drink of coffee.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not gonna find out" I snapped.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's you can't just give it away" He said ignoring me.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan Jeremy" Elena huffed.

She handed the box to me in a heap as the doorbell rang. Stefan.

-LATER-

Stupid people...going to stupid founder's party things...I mean who even does it anymore? I frowned and then my cell rang. Well...I was only pissed because I had nobody to go with.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jay, it's Bonnie"

"Oh hello Bonnie" I smirked. "What can I do for you today?"

"I don't have anyone to go to the Founder's party thing...would you like to go with me?" She said in a deep voice before laughing.

I giggled "Well of course I'll go with you...no touchy feely"

"Shut up Aj" She laughed "I'll see you then"

"See you" I laughed.

The doorbell rang, but Jeremy got to it first. It was Tyler.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff"

"Right here" I said handing him it "Be careful"

"Yeah, be careful with it. Dick" Jeremy spat.

"Hey! Now not ok? Guy's? Please?" I asked.

"I'm fine. He's just bein a punk"

"I got your Punk" Jeremy said back.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight"

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Vicki?" He asked saying to Jeremy.

"Not even if you meant it" Jeremy said and slammed the door.

-LATER-

"Delicate Flower vs. Naughty vixen?" Bonnie asked.

"Tough call" Elena said "Can we mix them?"

"Look at you getting yourself all pretty for your date. You seem Happy-Ish" Bonnie said.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door"

"What if I tell you guys in the morning?" Bonnie said pushing it away.

"Bonnie, out with it" I said.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon"

I cringed at the sound of his name, remembering the other night at the football game. Urgh...he's so stuck up himself.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story"

"Uh-huh" Elena said.

"Do you know what happened with his EX girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that she died in a horrible fire with her sister Elizabeth"

"Yeah, apparently Stefan wanted both of them to himself, he was being selfish and wanted Elizabeth to be with him all the time and it drove him mad, so he did horrible things to get she and Damon to slipt up. He manipulated her into believing him...he filled her head with lied until it worked...she turned against Damon"

"That sounds like a one person's side of the story" I said.

"I just thought you should know"

"Anyway his past relationships are nothing to do with me"

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar" Bonnie said "It is your business"

"Stefan is none of those things" Elena and I said at the same time.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Bonnie" I sighed "Damon's an ass...I wouldn't believe anything he said. You can't trust him as far as you can throw him"

"How do you know" Bonnie asked again.

"He's trying to annoy Stefan...you seen him the other night with Caroline, he's clearly manipulating her...then theres the whole kiss me thing"

"Kiss me thing?" She and Elena asked.

"Oh...um they kiss all the time" I lied.

Elena saw through it but bit her lip.

My phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh HI Mrs Lockwood...what do you mean?...It is? Are you sure? Cause I saw it. Let me check, Mm-hmm I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye"

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

I walked past her and went into Jeremy's room, he wasn't facing me so I slapped the back of his head.

"Ahhh, god what now?" He snapped.

"The pocket watch? Where is it?"

"What watch?" Jeremy asked.

"The one you stole from Mom's box Jeremy. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me freaking out, it was on her list. And now she can't find it, she think's she lost it"

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it"

"Don't even play that card Jeremy. You took it. If I go online am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your weed?"

"Screw you Aj" Jeremy moved past me and went over to his bed, he got the watch and slapped into my palm. "I would never seel this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" I asked.

"Because it was supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what?"

"And he was going to give it to you"

"Yeah"

"Look Jeremy, it's still yours okay, Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Take it and get out" He snapped.

I frowned and as I left his room.

Before I left I went in and gave the watch back to Jeremy. Maybe that would shut up him and lighten his "Oh how the world hates me" persona.

I got to the Lockwood Mansion with Bonnie and unfortunately we met Caroline and Damon outside.

"Hey guys!" Caroline squealed happily and she quickly hugged us...what was the scarf get up?

"Hey Care" Bonnie said.

"I see you got a date then Bonnie" Caroline said "She asked me first...but oh well...I invited Damon"

Bonnie looked at me sympathetically "I can't help but feel a little used Bonnie" I said.

She frowned and I laughed, patting her shoulder "I'm kidding"

"You guys have met Damon"

"Yeah" Bonnie said "Hi"

"Hello Bonnie" He said to her. Then looked at me and gave me a wide smile. I tried my best not to glare at him. I stood, quietly, not talking.

"April, aren't you gonna say hello?" Caroline asked. WHY DID SHE USE MY FIRST NAME? ITS FRIGGIN AJ!

"Um...I have to...you know talk to someone else...in there" I said nodding and quickly went up the stairs, Bonnie hot on my tail. We went in and Mrs Lockwood smiled at us.

"Bonnie! Aj! Don't you both look wonderful"

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood"

"Where are your dates"

"We are each other's dates" I said with a smile.

"Ah wonderful" She laughed "Caroline! You look smashing!"

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend, Damon"

Boyfriend? Some boyfriend what kind of guy goes behind your back to get another girl? Hmm...oh that's right. Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, well, come on in" Mrs Lockwood said.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for a while" Damon's voice said.

I turned and sneered at him, he frowned slightly then smiled again.

"Well, enjoy"

"Let's get a drink" He said to Caroline.

"Uh, wait here with Bonnie and Aj"

I frowned as Caroline went to talk to her mother.

That's when I saw my ticket out of the awkward situation, I saw Stefan and Elena.

"I'm going to go...see Elena and Stefan"

I saw, quite clearly, the jealous look on Damon's face. I went over to them and saw they were reading some sort of partchement.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration" She said "Wow look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all the names-Sherriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood"

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" I asked "And Stefan Salvatore?"  
"The original Salvatore Brothers. Our ancestors, Tragic story, actually" A voice said from behind me. I didn't even need to turn to know it was Damon.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said.

"It's not Boring Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena said.

"Well, Im bored, and I want to dance, Damon won't dance with me"

Aw boo hoo. I rolled my eyes.

"Mm-mmm" Damon said.

"How about, Stefan, Elena and I go have a dance?" Caroline said happily.

"Oh..uh" Elena began.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all"

"It's up to Stefan" Elena said.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer"

And she dragged them away from me...my saviours...urgh now I was left with Damon. Myself.

"I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other ngith when I tried to kiss you" He said "There's no excuse, my therapist says I'm...acting out, trying to punish Stefan"

"For what?" I asked.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry" He said "And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers"

"Right"

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in the town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of willow creek"

"Right" he said.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederat soldiers fired a church with civilians inside"

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident, they were believed to be union sympathizers, so some of the founder's on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had people they loved very much in that church, and when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood"

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" I asked finding myself wrapped up in the little story he was telling.

"Women, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, Im sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but neither me nor Elena want to be in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out"

"I hope so too"

We walked over to Elena, Caroline and Stefan.  
"What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting" Stefan said "Drink? Damon?"

"No, thanks I'll pass" Damon said smugly.

"Stefan do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

"Absolutly" Stefan smiled.

"I'm gonna head too find Bonnie" I said and gave a wave.

I went to find Bonnie but couldn't, it must've been twenty minutes before I decided I needed to go the bathroom and I saw Caroline.

"Hey"

"Hey" She said "SO how are you"  
"Great" I mumbled "Just great"  
"Really? Well, my radar must be off 'cause I was getting all sorts of vibes"

I spotted something on her neck.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked and when I tried to move it she yelped "Dont!"

I managed to lift and saw a bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing ok?!"

"That is not nothing! Did someone hurt you?"

"No, ok. It just...my mom would kill me"

I pulled down her shawl and saw another bite mark on her back.  
"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked.  
"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Aj?!"

I frowned and then walked out of the bathroom, walking out of the house and I spotted Damon. I walked over to him and shoved him, he looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.

"There is something seriously wrong with you! You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mom! The sheriff! You got it? Stay away from her!" I snapped.

I walked in and found Stefan, sulking to himself.

"Stefan?" I asked.

It was like he knew. "What did he do?"

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head" I said "You don't look surprised"

"Um...Im handling it"

"Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arrested"

"Aj, please...I ...I don't expect you to understand"

"I don't understand anything Stefan, so why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know ok, things I want to tell you and Elena but I can't and may never be able to, and just need you to trust me"

"Trust is earned. Nobody just magically hands it over" I said.

"I'm sorry...I have to go...tell Elena I'll call her"

I watched as he left.

I followed him out, but couldn't see him...and I spotted Caroline.

"Caroline?" I asked "There you are, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Caroline what happened"

"Im fine"

"No. You're shaking, Caroline-what-"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

I could see the tears "Caroline, come here, come here!"

I hugged her as she started to cry, and I felt so bad for her. But I wanted to know...what the hell was going on with Stefan and Damon Salvatore?...

_**(Well that's all for now folks...probably another chapter up in five minutes-Sam) **_


	5. You're undead to me

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter but here's chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5: You're undead to me **

Poor Elena. It had been four days since she'd saw Stefan, I had the mind to go over there and slap his jaw...there was no explanation for it...he just didn't call. I went out of my bedroom and went to go into the bathroom and I ended up bumping into Vicki.

"I—I'm sorry, I'm almost done" She said.

"It's—its okay. Take your time" I said.

Great...she just hadn't stayed here last night and had sex with my fifteen year old brother...fantastic. I turned and went downstairs and saw Jenna and Elena.

"Guys! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Uh-huh" Jenna said. Elena nodded.

"And you have no objection?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you girls know, I wont be home for dinner"

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it, you're gonna go out on a date with him?" I asked.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes" Jenna smiled.

I then turned to Elena "Have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll uh, explain in a few days"

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, not going to either"

"That's my girl" I smirked sitting next to her.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it, but I'm not going to cry about it either, you know I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I honestly going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy"

"Ok, then" Jenna said.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it" I said to Jenna who still seemed worried.

"I know you will Aj" She said with a smile.

-SCHOOL-

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed, well not all the band just the ones who could pull off the bikini, I want, in your face, sexy, I mean it's a fund raiser for god's sake" Caroline said.  
"Unbelievable, it's like nothing happened" I said.

"She's in denial" Bonnie said.

"Hey" A voice said I looked round and saw Stefan. I wanted to slap him.

"Hey, you know I gotta go. Be somewhere else right now" Bonnie said and vanished.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called" Stefan said to Elena.

I stayed where I was, eyeing him carefully.

"No worries, I'll live" Elena said. Keep the chin up Laney.

"I was dealing with Damon" He said. Now my intrest was peeked.

"And did you...deal with Damon?" I asked before Elena could.

"Yes. Yeah"

"For four days?" Elena asked.  
"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please?"

Elena looked to me quickly, Stefan didn't miss it.

"Sure. When?" She asked.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do" Caroline said appearing.

"He's gone, Caroline" Stefan said.

"When is he coming back?" She asked.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry"

"This is a good thing Caroline" I said.

"I know that" She sighed.

-GRILL-

I went in the opposite direction from Elena, who went to talk to Matt. If Stefan Salvatore didn't show up...I'd kill him.

I went up after about an hour and he still hadn't shown up...what a dick. Then he appeared.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up"

"Is everything ok?"

"There was this thing with my Uncle"

"And you couldn't have called to tell her you were gonna be an hour late?" I snapped.

"Ok...you guys have fun" Matt said and left.

"I'm really sorry, it was unavoidable" Stefan said.

"What was unavoidable?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Ok" Elena said and went to leave. I didn't blame her.

"Oh, uh, Elena...please" He said.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question get's a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked.

That was when an old man appeared.

"I know you. My god" He said to Stefan.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked looking confused.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person sir" He said.

"You haven't aged a day" He said to Stefan...weird.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. Hey can we—can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

Stefan began to shove Elena towards the door.

"Wait, what was that?" She asked.  
"I—I don't know, uh nothing"

"Right, nothing, ok" She said. "Um...I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me" And she left.

Stefan looked upset, he genuinely looked upset.

"Stefan?" I asked.

He turned to look at me "Yeah?"

"You wanna make it right with her?" I asked.

"of course" He said it sounding as if he was pleading with me.

"Then come on" I said grabbing his arm.

We went around stores picking things up.

"What's this stuff for?"

"You're going to cook her a meal Stefan, and tell her the truth" I said. "Chicken Parmesan is one of her favourites"

"I just happen to be a good cook" He said.

I smiled "Well...we better get back and get you started"

We got to the house and I quietly went in, Stefan behind me.

"Go in there...start making everything ok, She'll be down in five"

He nodded and I went upstairs after helping him set things out. I went upstairs and stood at her bedroom door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Is Vicki here with Jeremy?" She asked.

"Don't answer a question with another question Elena" I said.

"I'm miserable" She said.

"Well you should go eat something" I said.

Elena frowned and got up, heading downstairs.

I sat on the stairs for a while listening to them, Elena had been quite cold at first then I felt someone next to me and I turned my head seeing Jeremy.

"That's a nice thing, what you did for Elena" He said.

"mm-hmm" I said.

"Are you mad with me?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad Jer?" I asked.

"I—I don't know"

"No, if you wanna date Vicki then that's fine, it's your choice, just make it a little less obvious when having her in here when Jenna's home" I smirked.

He laughed "I'll keep that in mind"

"And...as for the watch, Jer I'm sorry, it was your and wasn't right to try and give away, it was what Mom-"

"Listen, I know and it's fine, I'm cool with it, it's in my room safe and sound" He smiled.

I patted his arm and he got up, leaving me sitting on the stairs.

-NEXT DAY-

-SEXY SUDS CAR WASH-

"No friends discounts, no freebies, no pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No we are not" Caroline said.

"No we are not" I said.

Stefan arrived and smiled.

"Hi" He said.  
"Hey" I said at the same time as Elena.

"Guys, the event is called sexy suds you know" Caroline said.

"Did we just get scolded?" I asked.

"And judged, yeah" Elena said.

"Wow" Stefan said.

"I'm sorry but I guess you're going to have to take that off" Elena said to Stefan.

"I think you have to go first" Stefan said with a slight smirk.

"Ok" Elena smiled and tried pulling off her shirt but had trouble getting it off, I laughed and turned away from the two as Stefan helped her get it on. "Ok, um—sorry so not sexy. Urgh"

"I disagree" Stefan said.

They kissed.

After while I noticed Stefan's ring.

"Hey, you're getting soap in that" I said.

"Oh, it's fine" Stefan said.

"I noticed that Damon has one too, is there a story behind it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance" He said.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" I asked.

"It's called Lapis Lazuli"

"Oh. You should really take it off, I could put it in my bag" Elena said.

"No, it's—it's fine really. Thanks though"

"ok. I'm gonna get some towels" Elena said.

"Ok" Stefan replied.

"So, why don't you wanna take it off?"

"I've wore it for years...I don't really want to take it off"

"Oh, I get that" I laughed "I do the same" I showed him my silver ring that Jenna had bought me when I was nine. "Jenna bought me it when I was a kid, I don't think I've ever taken it off"

He laughed.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Elena" I said. He nodded and I stalked off trying to find her, and she was talking to the same guy from last night.

"Stefan Salvatore" Elena said.

"Nah, It can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me"

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked when I stopped next to her.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house"

What?

"Oh" Elena said.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle, I mean none of us knew he was even here until the attack"

"The attack?" I asked.

"His uncle got killed, mauled by an animal in the woods"

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked.

"Mm-mmm" The man said "Joseph"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think we're fimilair with the story" I said.

"Oh how could you? I mean this happened years ago"

I frowned.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home ok?"

"Ah" He said.

""He wasn't buggin you was he? He's a little Alzheimery " Tiki said.

"No he was sweet" Elena said.  
"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um are you sure that the man you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother—"

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore"

"When was this?" Elena asked.

"It was early June, 1953, yeah. June 1953" He said.

I frowned, how was that even possible? Elena looked at me, just as confused. I shrugged and we went back over to Stefan.

"Caroline finally freed you guys huh?"

"Uh, I don't even know where she went, she abandoned me and then Aj appeared"

"Hey, I had no idea that your family was from Italy" I said.

"No?" He asked with a smile "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right. Duh, are there any other Salvatore's in Mystic Falls?" I asked.

"My uncle, Zach"

"Where did everyone else go?" I questioned.

"Kinda just spread out"

"Hmm" I said.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Just trying to find out more about you" Elena said.

"Hmm" He said with a smile.

Stefan had vanished and went a different way.

"Your car was done an hour ago" I said to Jenna.

"You're saying that out loud why?"

"Hi, Elena and Aj right? I think I met you both when you were nine"

"Oh" I smirked.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together"

"Ouch. Here, I thought we were making progress"

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favour" Elena said.

"If I do her a favour will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked.

"U, a very reluctant maybe to both" Jenna said.

"Done. Wait one condition, dinner, tonight your house" Logan said.

"Fine. But you're eating left overs"

"Ooh what do you need?"  
"DO you have any old news stories? Say fifties?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, at the station, between archives and the internert" He said "We pretty much have everything"

"We have this report, way past due, it'd be a life saver" She said pointing at me. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Heading there now, lets go" He said.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went, I don't want Caroline knowing we left" Elena said.

We got to the station and sat down.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage up on the screen. What is it exactly you're looking for"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened, at the old Salvatore boarding house" I said.

Logan cell's phone went off . "Sorry, one second, yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news cover in this town? All right use keywords to search the database, it's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need"

"Ok" I said "Thanks" "All right? Oh, hey, would you two put in a good word for me with Jenna?" He asked.

"You got it" I said with a smile.

"All right. Good luck" He said and left.

Elena found a few things and clicked onto a little link.

"This Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer, is that the nephew?"

As the camera zoomed in we both saw Stefan, I gasped and put a hand over my mouth and Elena gawked at the screen. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

-HOME-

We quickly went back home and I sat on Elena's bed as she began to freak out.

She was going over everything that had happened in the alst few weeks...all the animal attacks...all the girls bitten...Vickie Donovan...

"Come on" I said standing.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to ask Stefan for the truth...it's the least we could do...right?" She nodded and we went out to the car. I drove and stopped outside the boarding house.

"Ok...go" I said.

We got out and I stood at the car and as she chapped the door, someone answered.

"What are you?" Elena asked...


	6. Lost Girls

**Kind of made stuff up for this chapter, hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 6: Lost Girls. **

_-FLASHBACK- _

_(Mystic Falls, Virgina, 1864) _

_Stefan Salvatore was waiting on the doorstep of his home, A carriage arrived and out stepped the first of two women. _

"_You must be miss Katherine Pierce" Stefan said. _

"_Please, call me Katherine" She said. _

_And out stepped the other, the smaller of the two. _

"_And you must be Miss Elizabeth Pierce" _

_She smiled at him and took his hand "Elizabeth" _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"What are you?" Elena asked "_What are you?" _

"You know" Stefan's voice said.

"No, I don't" Elena replied.

Ok...I was freaking out...I walked over and stood, just behind her.

"Yes, you do or you wouldn't be here"

"It's not possible. It can't be" Elena said.

"Everything you both know...and every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire"

"We shouldn't have come" Elena said. She grabbed my arm and we went to run.

"No please" Stefan said and then was infront of us.

"No. No" Elena said.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I was fascinated but at the same time terrified.

"Please, don't be afraid of me" He said.

"Let us go" Elena said.

"No. There's things you need to know and You both need to understand"

"Let us go!" Elena cried and grabbed my arm again.

"Elena, please" Stefan said.

We got into the car and Elena drove quickly, she was panting.

"Laney, calm down, everything's fine" I said.

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"I...don't know I'm just alot calmer than you"

We got back to the house and went in, Elena and I ran into her room, and Stefan appeared.

Elena went to run from the room but he stopped her and shut the door.

"Elena, I would never hurt you" He said "You're safe with me"

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-" Elena said.

"No. That was Damon!" He said.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood, that's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you both, do not tell anybody"

"How can you ask us that?" Elena asked.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons" He said "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me"

"Just go...Just go" Elena said. "Go, if you mean us no harm then you'll go"

"I never wanted this"

He looked over at me, and for a slipt second I felt...bad for him. He left and Elena went over to the bed, falling back on it. She then quickly got up and went over to the window, closing it and locking it. I frowned slightly.

-NEXT DAY-

Elena demanded that I go with her to talk to Stefan...she said Stefan wanted me to be there too.

We were sitting with him, I felt nervous, but not as much as Elena did.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you google "Vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know"

"I know you eat garlic" She said.

"Yes"

"Somehow Sunlight isn't an issue" I said.

A waitress arrived and put down drinks.

"Hi, here are your drinks" She said.

"Thanks" Elena said.

The waitress left.

"We have rings that protect us" Stefan said.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decroative"

"Holy water?" I asked.  
"Drinkable" Stefan replied.

"Mirrors?" Elena asked.

"Myth"

"You said you don't kill to survive" I said.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon" Stefan said "He can be very powerful"

"And ou let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena demanded.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me"

"He was hurting her!" Elena said.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have"

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena asked.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena, I know that"

"Are there any others aside from you and Damon?" i asked.

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore" Stefan said.  
"Not anymore?" Elena asked.

"There was time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important to me that you don't tell anybody"

"I can't promise that"

"Elena...give me today I will answer any questions you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice" He said.

He was trying...I would give him that. I knew I'd keep his secret...and I knew Elena would too..she was just angry that she'd been lied too.

We ended up in the car, I sat in the back and Elena drove.

"Stop here" Stefan said.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

We got out.  
"I want to show you both something"

"In the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"This...didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home" He said.

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because they are"

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena asked.

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864"

"Wow" "Oh my god" Elena and I said at the same time.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going gonna hold anything back. Half a centuary before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were born here. The Salvatore Brothers, best friends" Stefan said.

_-FLASHBACK- _

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. _

_Stefan and Damon ran out of the house, playing football. _

"_Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked. _

"_Camp, outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard" Damon replied "Catch" _

_Damon threw the ball and Stefan caught it. _

"_Wait a minute, wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan laughed. _

_They playfully struggled against each other, wreslting for the ball. _

"_Who needs rules?" A voice said.  
Both men stopped and turned, seeing Katherine and Elizabeth. _

"_Mind if we join you?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Uh, well, you could, uh—you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough" Stefan said. _

"_Somehow I believe you play rougher" Katherine said to Stefan. _

_She snatched the ball from Stefan and both girls ran from them. _

"_Why are you just standing there? There are two girls who are clearly wanting to be chased. If you don't do it, I will" _

_And they both ran after them. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"You knew Katherine and Elizabeth in 1864?" Elena asked

"Damon made it seem like..." I began

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with Elena and he wanted to ruin it"

"Because you loved two different girls?" I asked.

"They weren't just any girls" Stefan said.

_-FLASHBACK- _

_Mystic Falls, 1864. _

_Stefan, Katherine and Elizabeth were running through the garden maze. Elizabeth reached the staue first and they all stopped running. _

"_Ha! I win" She said. "What's my prize?" _

"_What would you like it to be?" A voice asked. _

_They turned, seeing Damon and Stefan smiled. _

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan asked. _

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" Damon said. _

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring" Stefan laughed and walked over to hug him. _

"_Well this works out wonderfully for us" Elizabeth said. _

"_How's that Miss Elizabeth" Damon asked. _

"_Now I have you to keep me entertained" She said "First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the Founder's ball" _

"_With Pleasure, I would be honoured" Damon said and bowed slightly. _

"_The smart kind Damon Salvatore, coming to my rescue" She said with a smile. _

"_How did we become so lucky?" Katherine asked and both girls left the brothers standing. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"Elizabeth went with Damon, while Katherine went with me to the ball at the Original Lockwood mansion" Stefan said.

"The first founder's party...where you signed the registry?" I asked.

"Damon didn't care that our father was angry with him for not going back to battle, he just wanted to stay with Elizabeth, but Father had a plan"

"So your dad was upset?" Elena asked.

"And what plan?" I asked.

"He got George Lockwood to dance with Elizabeth, which made Damon jealous, of course"

"So he was hurt?"

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad, he just get's even" Stefan said. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know at the time, But Elizabeth was stringing him along, she was with George Lockwood that night"

"So he stole her from Damon?" Elena asked.

"But Damon said that she turned against him...and choose you"

"He lied. But it turned out she wasn't Damon's to steal"

_-FLASHBACK- _

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. _

_Damon watched as George escorted Elizabeth around the room, dancing with her, laughing with her and making him feel jealous. He kissed her, filling Damon with rage and he excused himself and left, finding it difficult to comprehend the situation...he loved her...why was she doing this to him? _

_Damon woke up the next morning, and found Elizabeth watching him. _

"_Good morning ,Damon" She said. _

_He didn't answer her. _

"_You're upset" Elizabeth said. _

"_You kissed George Lockwood last night" He said quietly. _

"_That did not mean anything to me Damon, you do" _

_He looked up at her, her beautiful face and he smiled. _

"_I will love you forever" He said stroking her face. _

"_Forever is a very long time you know" She said. _

"_Not long enough" _

_Her fangs elongated and he stared at her, and she bit into his neck. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"They could control our minds, They compelled each of us to keep the same secret from the other. They wanted us all to be together forever. Didn't work out that way...but Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...like it or not"

He pulled out a ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" I asked.

"I took it from him, I have to give it back"

"No, don't Stefan. Keep it hidden" Elena said.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he can hurt me" He said and he looked over at me.

"And how is that?" Elena asked.

"By hurting you and Aj" He said.

"The mind control...you said they used. Do you ever do that to us?" Elena asked.

"No. That necklace, it contains a herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence, especially you Aj, but I also wanted to protect you from me. You should never take that necklace off...because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you both feel about me...you'll know that you were free to make your own choice" He said.

We all silently went back to our house and went in, Matt and Jeremy freaking out about Vicki.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's really messed up"

"Elena back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're going to be fine" Stefan said looking Vicki in the eyes "Everything's gonna be fine, guys take her up to bed, shut the blinds, she's gonna be ok, come on, come on"

Matt and Jeremy took Vicki upstairs and I looked up at Stefan.

"You know what's wrong with her" I said.

"Yeah"

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"She's transitioning" Stefan said.  
"Transitioning, to what?" I asked.

"A vampire"

"What?" Elena demanded.

"Damon must've gotten to her. She's new" Stefan said. "She's not completed the transformation yet"

"H-How do you do that?" I asked.

"She has to feed on human blood" Stefan said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked.  
"She'll die. She may only have a few hours" Stefan said.

"She's upstairs with Matt and Jeremy right now" I said.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening yet"

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly but the deeper she goes into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice" Stefan said.

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked harshly.

That was when Vicki appeared and left the house.

"I can track her" Stefan said.

"Go!" Elena said to him and he left. Elena grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To help Matt" She said.

"Laney it's dangerous!" I said.  
"I need to help"

And she left and I frowned, folding my arms.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt" Jeremy said after half an hour.

"He'll call when he finds her" I said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"  
"We wait. We're supposed to wait"

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Jeremy said.

"She'll be fine" I said "It'll all be fine"

The doorbell rang and both Jeremy and me went to the door just in case it was Vicki, but it was Damon and I went to slam the door in his face, but he pushed it back.  
"Jeremy go upstairs!" I said.

Jeremy did as he was told and went upstairs into his room.

"You're afraid of me" He said "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess Stefan finally fessed up"

"Stay away from me" I snapped.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude" He said "I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can I've been invited in. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...where's Stefan"

"He's out looking for Vicki" I snapped glaring at him.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" He said "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her"

"Did you thank Elizabeth?" I growled.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story huh?"

"I got enough"

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite into the house" He said and he left.

I glared after him...why was it always the good looking ones?

I sat in my room and after about an hour and a half, Elena came in the house, crying. I got up and went down to the front door, where she was sitting, her eyes full of tears.

"Laney?" I whispered.

"I—I told him—we couldn't—be together" She said.

"Did they find Vicki?" I asked.

"She turned"

"Oh god"

"This...is all Damon's fault"

"Don't I know it" I said. "Come on...let's get you to bed"

I helped her up and took her upstairs, and lay her on the bed, I sat with her, hugged into my side and eventually she cried herself to sleep...


	7. Haunted

**Chapter 7: Haunted**

I woke up on Elena's bed, I must've drifted off and fell asleep next to her. She was still asleep when I moved and went out of the room. I went into the bathroom and saw Jeremy.

"Sorry" I mumbled feeling bad.

"Oh, no, it's cool" He said "I'm done"

"You're up early, where are you going?"

"Police station" He said. "They're organizing the search party for Vicki so..."

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school Jer" I sighed "If they find her we'll know, thats what cellphone's are for"  
"Yeah, your lips keep movin' I don't know why"

I decided I had to go see Stefan. I got dressed and went out the house, going to the car and I drove to the boarding house. I chapped and Damon answered, I glared at him.  
"Is Stefan here?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you Little miss "I'm on a mission" He said.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done"

"And how can you be so brave to call a vampire arrogant and gilb?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead"

"Yes, you would"

"But I'm not"

"Yet"

"Where is Stefan?" I asked.

"He's upstairs singing "The rain in spain" knock yourself out"

"Dick" I mumbled walking past him, I could see the smirk on his face as I shut the door.

"Stefan?" I asked "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Vicki?" I asked.

"She's upstairs" He said.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of town, what do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user, I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this"

"So she's a vampire with issues?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do? Because Elena and I are lying to everyone we care about, What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe" He said.  
"How long is that?" A voice asked.  
We looked round, seeing Vicki.

"We can talk about that later" Stefan said.

"Hey, Vicki how are you?" I asked.

"How am I? You're kidding right?" She snapped.

I sat with them, not listening until Vicki vanished from the room.

"I'm going to uh...get her some more. All right. I'll be quick" He said and he left, Vicki then coming back in the room.

"False Alarm. My Body's feeling really funky, It's a good funk, but it's weird"

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jeremy"

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore" I said

"Oh come on. Don't you start, Im gonna see whoever I wanna see"

"Even though you could hurt him?" I asked.

"I would never hurt Jeremy"

"I know you think that, but I can't take the risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now"

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "You're not good enough speech?" I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing"

"All Im saying is that I don't want Jeremy involved in this, I mean it Vicki"

"Or what?" She said and grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch" She said. Em, excuse me? "Your sister had my brother whipped for fifteen years, fifteen years and then she dumped him. When I look at you that as all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off, you got it?"

She let go of me and I started coughing.

Vicki ran off and Stefan appeared.  
"She threatened me" I snapped.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin and then when you throw in other issues..."

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book"

"Well how long before you learned to control it?" I asked.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own, the thing is it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger"

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now" He said "She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him"

"Or worse" I said.

"I'm not gonna let anyone else get hurt"

"I need to get going" I said.

"Aj..."

"What?"

"Tell Elena..."

"There's only so much more she can take Stefan" I said and turned, going out of the house.

-HALLOWEEN-

I left half an hour after Elena and Jeremy and got to the stupid Halloween thing. I hadn't bought a new outfit, and just threw on my "School girl outfit" From the year before.

When I got there, I saw Vicki and Jeremy kissing, but she wasn't kissing him...she was biting him.

"Vicki! NO!" I yelled and I picked up the first thing I saw which was a bit of wood. I grabbed it hit her with it. She grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me into the garbage. I got up, the side of my costume ripped, I grunted and saw Stefan.

"Go ! Get inside! Go!"

I grabbed Jeremy and ran but before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp nip on my neck and it hurt...like hell.

"AAAAH!" I screamed.

I saw Elena, who had fear on her face, eyes wide. But suddenly Vicki let go and I fell forward. I turned, seeing a stake sticking out of her. Stefan had killed her.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy shouted.

"Get him out of here Elena" I said.

She and Stefan disappeared and I sat down next to Vicki's body. I knew this wasn't going to end well. The shock of Vicki Donovan being dead made me cry...

"You should go..I got this" A voice said.

I looked up and saw Damon, I stood.  
"You did this. This your fault!"

"You confuse me with someone with remorse" Damon said.

I tried to slap him but he grabbed my arm and held it, she pushed my arm away.

"None of this matters to me, none of it"

"People die around you! How could it not matter? It Matters and you know it!"

Then I hit him, he glared at me and I waited on it.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are healing badly and you need to leave" He growled.

I shook my head at him again but turned and left.

"Aj! Hey, have you seen...whoa. Wha—what happened?" Matt asked.

"Nothing" I smiled "Some idiot with some fake blood sprayed it on me. I'm gonna go home and take a shower"

"I—I can't find Vicki, she bailed on me"

"I don't know where she is, I just got here" I laughed.

"Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother Matt, been one to me forever"

"Yeah, maybe she went home"

"Maybe"

"Ok, I'll see you around"

"Bye Matt"

I held myself together until I got into the car, and I let it out and I cried. When I got back to the house, Stefan and Elena were waiting on me.

"Where is he?" I asked.  
"Inside" Elena said.

I went inside and went over to Jeremy.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked.

"No. I don't understand, I mean I know what I saw, but...I don't understand"

"She was going to kill me" I said.  
"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead"

"I'm so so sorry Jer" I said.

"Make it stop" He cried "It hurts"

I cuddled him "Shh, shh, shh,shh it's okay. It's okay" I said. "Why does everybody have to die on me?"

"Oh my god, come here"

I held him as he cried.

I rubbed the tears and he lay on the couch. I went outside and Elena stood.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Doing...ok" Elena said.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"I, uh..I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...how's he doing?"

"He's a mess, I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid"

"Aj, what can I do to help? I'll do anything"

"Can you...make him forget?" I asked.  
"Aj" Elena whispered.

"Stefan please, I don't know how he'll ever get past this, I just want him to forget everything that happened"

"If I did it, there's no guarantee it would work...because of who I am. Because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right" Stefan said.

"I can do it" A voice said. I sighed and turned seeing Damon and I glared at him. "If it's what you really want...I'll do it"

"It's what I want" I said.

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town" I said trying to hold the tears back "And she's not coming back, that he shouldn't worry about her. He's gonna miss her but he knows it's for the best" I said.

Damon nodded and went inside and I sat next to Elena and Stefan.

"Part of me wishes I could forget too" I said. "Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since"

"If that's what you want"

"Yeah it is, because I don't want to feel like this" I said "But I can't with everything that's happened, you're my friend and I don't wanna lose that"

Damon came back out.

"It's done" He said staring at me.

I got up, left Elena with Stefan, walked past Damon and went into the house and shut the door. I went into the living room first to see Jeremy was asleep. He didn't remember anything...at least he had that.

I went upstairs and into my room, shutting the door and lying on the bed...Vicki was dead because of me...it had been my own stupidity that had gotten her killed...and that's why I felt bad...


	8. 162 Candles

**Chapter 8: 162 candles. **

I'd been having nightmares...stupid stupid nightmares. Ugh! Why me? I refused to be interviewed by Sheriff Forbes for Vicki's disappearance. I didn't want anything to do with it. I sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes, when Elena came in.

"I don't think she suspected anything" Elena said.

"Good for her" I mumbled.

"Listen, Aj I know-"

"I don't want to talk about it Elena, I really don't" I said.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"  
"Because this is my-"

"It isn't your fault. It's my fault if she wasn't trying to kill me she would still be alive" I said and I moved off the bed and away from Elena.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch, Jenna came in and sat next to me.

"You're wallowing" She said.  
"So are you" I smirked.  
Elena came in and sat next to us too.

"MY wallow is legitimate. I was dunped"

"Yeah, well Logan's a jerk" I said.

"You didn't get an e-mail saying "I'm leaving town, see ya" She said.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked.

WE looked up.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him.

"Homework"

"Since when do you do homework?" i asked.  
"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so.."

The three of us shared surprised glances...what was going on?

"What do you think?" Elena asked.

"Alien?" I said.  
"Some sort of replicant?" Jenna asked.

"He can hear you!" Jeremy said.

I laughed, I decided to go back to bed, I was tired and hadn't had much sleep.  
"Where are you going?" jenna asked.

"Sleep" I said.

"You can't sleep all day"

"Yes. Yes I can" I said with a grin and went into my room.

I lay down on the bed until I heard the door opening, knowing it was Elena I pulled the covers over my head.

"You up?"

" no" I said and then someone tried to rip the covers away from me "No! NO!"

"You've not spoke to me all day!" Bonnie huffed.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Are you gonna stay in here forever?" She asked.  
"yep"

"Move over" Elena said.

I moved so she and Bonnie could sit down.

"Okay, I'm officialy worried" She said "What's going on?"  
"I'm just really tired" I said "No sleep"

"Oh" Bonnie said and then looked to Elena "Are you-"  
"Stefan and I didn't break up" She said.

Oh well good for you.

"Okay" She said grabbing my pillow and ripping it to shreds.  
"Hey!"

"Be paitent" Bonnie said.

"Ok" I huffed.  
"I need to swear you both to secrecy" Bonnie said.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff" I said.

"Swear, cause Im not supposed to be showing you this"

"Ok, we swear" I said.  
"There's no windows open? Right?"

"None, so what are you doing?"

"Gram's just showed me this. You'll both love it. Are you ready?"

"Bonnie" Elena said "what's going on?"  
She smiled and then put her hand out, the feather began to levitate in front of Elena and I. I watched with amazement. Then she began levitating several more.

"It's true guys, Everything my grams told me. It's impossible but it's true. I'm a witch"

"We believe you" I said.

"It's weird uh? After all this time joking about it, I really am a witch" She said "You guys think I'm a freak now, don't you?"

"No" I said "Of course not"

"But if your grams told you not to tell anyone, then why did you tell us?" Elena asked.

"You're my best friends, I can't keep secrets from you"

Her phone rang and she opened it.  
"There's a party at the grill tonight, you guys in"

"Aj?" Elena asked.  
"Oh, I don't know...I'm tired"

"Please" She begged.

"Yeah, Jay, please" Bonnie said.  
"Okay, fine, I'll go"

"Great!" They said.  
"I'm gonna go over and see Stefan quickly" Elena said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed" Bonnie said.

-THE GRILL-

I went in and sat at a table, I saw Elena talking to Stefan and some other girl...I had no idea who she was.

"They smile...alert the media"

"What do you want Damon?" I asked.

"Nothing...who says I want anything"  
I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"What did you do to my brother?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question" He said.

"When you told Jeremy about Vicki leaving town, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away the memory of fangs and all the bad stuff, you wanted me to take away all his suffereing"

"But he's acting different" I said looking at him "He seems ok with everything. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"Aj, I took away the suffering" He said.

He walked away from me and I went to the bar to sit.

I decided it was time to leave, I was still tired and I wasn't talking to anyone anyway. I went outside to see the girl Stefan had been with being dragged by Sheriff Forbes, that was when Damon staked her, just then I was grabbed.

"Oh my-"

"Shh" Stefan said.  
"What's going on?"

"He just...staked Lexi" Stefan said and he looked as though he was really upset.

"Stefan!" I said following him, "Stefan!"

"He killed her! He killed Zach! He killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him" He said.

"No, you can't do that!" I said.

"Why are you trying to save him Aj? He's never gonna change! Don't you see that? He's never gonna change"

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you!" I snapped. "You have no idea what this will do to you Stefan, please, think about Elena"

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more"

"Stefan please" I said "Just talk to me, please let me be here for you, talk to me"

"No. You were right to wanna stay away from me, just keep Elena away"

"Stefan!" I said as he left.

I frowned and rubbed my forehead and decided to head back to the grill. Well this was not going to be easy to explain to Elena...


	9. History Repeating

**Chapter 9: History Repeating. **

Elena, Caroline and I were walking to school. I was thinking about the other night with Elena...she was mad at me...ignoring me whenever I spoke...she'd told me I ruined everything for her and Stefan...how the hell was it my fault? If it was anybody's it was Damon's.  
"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm mad at her, she needs to make the first move" Caroline said.

"Be the bigger person" I said.

"Impossible in her presence" Caroline said.

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" I asked.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back, it's a matter of principle" Caroline said

"All right. Well, I tried I'm officially out of it" I said.

"Good. Elena's turn, where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" She asked.

"He's avoiding me" Elena said in a small voice.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"It's complicated, I'll see you later"

I followed Elena, who had been devastated when I'd told her Stefan didn't want to talk to us anymore.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Do I look ok?" She snapped.

She blamed me for this, in a way I felt sorry for her but I'd taken as much of her snapping over the past few days, as I could.

"Ok that's enough" I said. She looked at me and I turned, walking away from her and headed to history.

-HISTORY CLASS-

"Good morning everyone, alrighty" The guy said. He must be the new History teacher.

I saw Elena ask Bonnie if she was ok...I shook my head and folded my arms, Elena could be a bitch when she wanted.

"Alaric Saltzman, it's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off of the tongue, Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather who I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's..."Alaric" ok, so you can call me Rick, I'm your new history teacher"

He was cute for an older guy.

-LATER-

"And I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up in the woods" Bonnie said.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked.

"Mhm, Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked.  
"Two weeks ago I'd say no... but now?" Elena asked.

"What about you Aj?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm?" I asked not paying any attention.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked.

"Depends" I said shortly.

"Cause I think I'm being haunted" Bonnie said.  
"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witches talisman" She said.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" I asked.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me"

"Ok what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked.  
"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop" Bonnie said.

"Excuse me" Elena said and vanished over to Stefan.

I frowned. "Ok...what's going on with you two?" She asked.

"Um, short story?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Stefan broke up with her but didn't tell her himself, I had to do it so she blames me" I said nodding.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be? If she wants to be mad at me for something that isn't my fault then she keep at it. See where it gets her, I'm not gonna be around forever" I said. "And besides, it's her problem. Not mine. I'm staying away from Stefan and Damon Salvatore for the rest of my petty little life"

"Who said your life was petty?" Bonnie asked.

"I did...you coming?"

"Sure" Bonnie said and we began walking.

But we then banged into Damon.

"Oh for the love of god" I growled.

"Okay, this is your last chance"

I looked to Bonnie, who's eyes were wide.  
"I'll scream" She said.

"Oh no, don't do that, let's just stay on point" He said "I want my necklace"

"You can't have it" bonnie said.

"I can't take it but you CAN give it to me. I'm trying to help you here"  
"Why? You always have some diabolical scheme...like Lexi" I said.

He ignored me...just like everyone else was doing and it...kind of stung.

"I don't want your help" Bonnie said.

"You do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of" He said.

"Just leave me alone or I swear..."  
"Don't. No threats, A you hurt me last time, B I wish you no harm believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you, let me help you get Emily off your back"

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked.

"I know alot of things, and I know alot more about that crystal than you do and I know she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are?" He asked "And you should be, because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So next time she comes out to play, you tell her...a deal's a deal"

He opened the door for us, but I stood where I was.

"Stay away from her Damon"

"This isn't about you April"

"What's with the name Salvatore?" I demanded "When you involve my friends in something they know nothing about, then it does concern me...just stay away "

"Aj, I don't wanna hurt her-"

"Yeah, who says I believe you? WHY would I believe you? You're an ass...and you and your brother can stay the hell away from me because I want nothing to do with either of you anymore..Elena can do what she wishes...cause I don't care"

"I seriously don't believe that"

"Yeah, well you better. Because it's the truth" I said and I opened the door and walked away from him.

-LATER-

I decided I was walking home and ended up meeting Stefan.

"can I help you?" I asked.

"I heard what you said to Bonnie earlier" He said stopping in front of me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"What did I say to Bonnie?" I asked.

"You said-"

"It was rhetorical question Stefan" I said and I went to walk past him but he stopped me again.  
"You're angry with me"  
"No, anger is an emotion specific to those who care" I said.

"You do car-"  
"NO, I gave up caring...I don't care. I'm not scared of you Stefan or your idiot excuse for a brother. I'm done with both you and as I told him earlier, stay away from me"

And with that he let me go. I think he was glad...

I got in and saw Bonnie, sitting with Elena.

"Hey" Bonnie said.

"Hi Bonnie" I said ignoring Elena.

"You're coming in?"

"No, I wouldn't wanna ruin everything for anyone" I said and went upstairs.

"Aj" A voice called, I looked round and saw Elena.

"What?"

"I-"

"Don't you ruin your night bothering about me Elena, you haven't done for the past two days, you and Bonnie have fun" I said and turned, going into my room.

-LATER-

Caroline was downstairs...I ignored them...sat in my room, not leaving it, not even to get any food. I needed the toilet though, and I went out of my room and went to go to the toilet.

"Aj" A voice said.

I turned seeing Elena, I stopped and folded my arms.

"Come downstairs"

"Why? "

"Because I want you too"

"Since when?"

"Since earlier"

"No Elena, you don't you just don't want me to sit up here myself...because you feel sorry for me, well here's something for you. Don't" I said and went into the toilet.

"Please Aj...just come downstairs"

"No, I'm happy being myself in my room with nobody to ruin anything for" I snapped.

"Can we get past that Aj? Okay, please"

"No, no we can't" I said washing my face "Just you go have your little party. I don't need anyone to worry about me"

Nobody ever does anyway.

-LATER-

I was asleep, well finding it difficult to sleep anyway. I could hear screaming and decided to get out of bed to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked going into Elena's room.

"We did a séance, and the bathroom door slammed shut!" Caroline said.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out walked Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine" She said but she looked weird.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it" Caroline said.

"Caroline Shut up" I said.

"No she cared the hell out of me"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine" Bonnie said.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I must go"

"She's leaving. I'm leaving" Caroline said.

"You guy's can't leave" Elena said.

"I can. I've had enough with the freaky fake witch stuff for one night"

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to where it all began" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"Oh my god...Emily!" Elena cried.

"I wont let him have it. It must be destroyed" Bonnie said.

"Wait!" Elena called.

I threw on my converse and we went to run out the door but it wouldn't open.  
"What's happening?" Caroline askd.  
"I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena tried.  
The door finally opened and Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell?" He asked.  
"I'm outta here!" Caroline said.

Elena pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Shh" She shushed me.

I shook my head and ran out the door, trying to see Bonnie.

Fell's church. And I began running...that was where she was going to go. When I got there, Stefanw as pulling Damon off a tree.  
"It hurts" Damon said "This is why I feed on people"

"Stefan" Bonnie said.

"Hello Emily" Stefan replied.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil" She said.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world"

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out Damon?"

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did"

"To save her, I had to save them"

"I don't care about them. I just want Elizabeth" Damon said.

"I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love is it? This is about revenge"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive" Damon said.

"Damon, you can't do this" Stefan said.

I was watching them intently.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve what ever they get" Damon snapped.

"27 vampires Damon. They were vampires You can't just bring them back"

"This town deserves it"

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago"  
"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me"

" Thing's are different now"

"Don't do this" Damon said...almost begged.

"I can't free them. I won't Incendia!" She shouted.

"No! No please" Damon said.  
"Bonnie!" Elena cried, appearing from nowhere.

"No!" Damon shouted.

Bonnie threw the necklace into the air and it was destroyed, whatever was in Bonnie, and Damon attacked her. I let out a scream and ran forward.

"Bonnie...Bonnie" I said.

"She's alive but barley. I can save her" Stefan said.  
he bit his wrist and fed her his blood.

"Her neck" Elena said "It's healing"

I stood with Bonnie, who was shaking.

"I don't understand, what happened to me? He attacked me and his...face was like..."

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Stefan said.

"What's going on Elena?" Bonnie asked.  
I folded my arms and looked to Elena and Stefan.

"Come on Bonnie" I said and we got into the car, after Elena said she was gonna tell her everything.

Elena and I got to her room with Bonnie and sat on the bed.

"Are you ready for this?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah..." She said.

We told her everything and Elena started to cry...I felt bad for her and we all hugged, sorted things out...fixed everything.

I was a little bit of a mess, Damon ruined everything he touched...if this Elizabeth was such a bitch...then why did he want her so bad?


	10. Turning Point

**Chapter 10: The turning point. **

Elena hadn't spoken to Stefan, because Stefan was an ass. He was leaving town and to be honest, I didn't care...I knew Elena did. I didn't, I was beyond caring, if he really loved my sister, like I thought he did..he would stay and try to work it out.

We were watching Caroline and Matt interact.

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"They've been hanging out" Bonnie said.

"Kind of weird, don't you think" Elena asked.

"She needs someone like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon" I smirked.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me, I could be dead right now, but I'm also greatful"

"Hmm" Elena said.

"To Stefan, he saved my life and...have you seen him?"  
"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know he's already gone"

"He wouldn't leave with out saying goodbye" Bonnie said.

"I hope he leaves with out saying goodye, I'm sick to the back teeth of him and Damon"

"Aj" Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry but that's how I feel" I said.

-LATER-

A girl said goodbye to us and I turned.

"Bye!" Elena said.

"Hi. We need to talk" Stefan said.

"Yeah well you guys have fun with that...bye" I said with a fake smile and walked off.

"Aj!" Elena shouted. I ignored her and kept walking.

As I was walking I met Damon.

"I swear what are you? A stalker? You and Stefan give me the creeps"

"I need your help"

"Why would I help you Damon?"

"Please"

I sighed "With?"

"Here" He handed me it. "It's an old "Find the vampire" compass...call me when you find the vampire"

"I don't even have your number" I said. He pulled my palm up and wrote it down...where the hell did he get the pen?

I followed the compass and it told me where to go. I called the number.

"Hello this is Damon Salvatore talking, how may I help you"

"SO what do I do now?" I asked.

"No hello?"

"Shut up and answer me Damon" I said.

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute"

"Well hurry up cause I have thing's to do"

"Can you give me that?" He asked.

I whirled around and saw him, I frowned.

"So why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I interfere with the signal" He said.

"Can I go now?" I asked "This has burned half of my day"

"You do that, give me a call when you get home" He winked.

"Urgh" I said and walked away from him.

"Aj?" He said.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"I appreciate this"

"Yeah...okay"

"I do"

"Yeah sure, Damon" I turned and began walking again.

"Bye now" he said. "Get home safely April"

"Goodbye Salvatore" I fumed.

-LATER-

I was in my house, in my room when Elena came in.

"What?" I asked.

"There's another vampire in town..." She said.

"Ooh...what a shocker" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Aj"  
"I already know, Damon asked me to help him find it earlier" I said.

"Oh" Elena said. "Why did you walk away from Stefan earlier?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"Yes, yes you do Aj"  
"Elena-"

"No, I want the truth"

"You want the truth huh? Fine, I don't want anything to do with them"

"Then why did you help Damon?"

"He was practically begging me...with his face"

She sighed "Aj—"

"Listen Elena, maybe in a few day's time I'll get past it...but not right now"

"I'm going to that party thing tonight...come with me"

"Uh...why?"

"Because"

"Ok, sure fine"  
"Good" She said nodding.

"This better not be some scheme Elena"  
"It's not...I just want you there" She said.

-LATER-

Elena and I were looking at the career booths, when I spotted Stefan, they always showed up when I didn't want them too.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future" Elena said not looking up. "You're looking out for me"

"No, I'm look out for both you"

"Oh how sweet" I snipped sarcastically.

"Hope that's ok" Stefan said ignoring my comment "You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but I couldn't cause of the..."

"The blood?" I asked.

"yeah, I've-" He stopped for a minute "Where's your necklace?"

I looked down and then back up, Elena gawking at me as well.

"I took it off" I said "Must've forgot to put it back on"

"You know it'll be eas-"  
"Yeah, I get it, I'll put it back on when I get home...why do you care?"

"I-"  
"Okay guys, not now, let's just...Stefan finish what you were saying" Elena said.

"I've dabbled in a bunch of different things" Stefan said.

"You didn't love anything enough to stick it?" Elena asked.

"No, I loved it all. It's just I had to move on before anyone could notice that I wasn't getting older"  
"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked.

"Few years, usually, sometimes shorter"

"And you always left?"

"I did't have a choice, so what about you?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it clear that you're not gonna be in it"

"Elena it's not that I don't want to be"

"You can't, I get it, I heard you the first time and the second time and I appreciate that you're just looking out for me, but please, if you're gonna leave, then just go"

"Hide me" A voice said.

I turned to see Jenna.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"The scum fell has landed" She said.

"Logan's here?" I asked.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked.

Stefan went into the hall, Elena and Jenna following him.

I was walking around when I met Caroline "You okay?" I asked.

"Um...I'll be fine" She mumbled.

Just then a car pulled up next to us.

"Hey, damsel in distresses, need a ride?"

"Oh, no we'-" I started,

"Oh my god! Logan Fell, from Channel 9 is that you?" Caroline asked.

"I used to babysit you! Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me" He laughed.  
"Well I was supposed to be getting a ride from Bonnie but I can't find her"

"It's not a problem, really. It's on the way" He said "What about you Aj?" He asked.

"Um...sure" I said nodding and I got in. I didn't like the guy...he'd hurt my Aunt Jenna.

"You know this is fate" Caroline said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm interested in Brodcasting Journalism" She said "So can I ask you a couple of questions"

"Anything you want, but buckle up first" He said.

"Ok" Caroline said and turned away from him but then he smashed her head into the window and knocked her out cold. I froze and he turned to me and I quickly tried to open the car door, I didn't care if it was moving.

"Sorry sweetheart" he said and then it was black.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan and Elena met Matt.

"Hey have you seen Logan Fell?" Elena asked.  
"Uh, yeah" Matt sighed "He just gave Caroline and Aj a ride home"

"Stay here" Stefan said and walked off, he ended up meeting Damon.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"He has Caroline..." Stefan said.

"So?" Damon asked with a quick shrug.  
"And Aj" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

Damon stood for a second before following his brother. Great...just great.

Stefan hit the car, pulled Logan out and threw him on the pavement. Damon shot him.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" He smirked "Get them out of here"

-AJ'S POV-

I woke up, someone holding me.

"Ugh...what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Logan Fell attacked you" A voice said.  
"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah" He mumbled and I landed on something soft.

I looked up at him. "Thanks"

"No problem, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, my head hurts a little...but I'll live"

"Listen, I'm sorry...for everything"

"It's fine, I'm sorry too" I said.  
"For what?"

"You cannot say you didn't notice me being a bitch"

"I did...I chose to ignore it...but hey, I'd do the same"

"So...are you...really leaving" I asked.

He frowned "i-"

"Elena would love it if you stayed" I said "And I wouldn't mind if you stayed" I said.  
"That's sweet to know, but, I'm not sure" He said.

"Be good to her Stefan" I said as he stood.

-LATER-

I was alone in the house and I was bored...maybe I should go see Elena and Stefan. I grabbed my coat and left to go to the boarding house, when I got there, I went in and found Elena in Stefan's room...he had a nice room and Elena was standing, her hand over her mouth.

"Laney? What is it?" I asked.

She put the picture up and I stared at it...it was her. But I looked closely and saw writing. _Katherine Pierce. 1864. _

The she showed me another and it...it was me. My eyed widened.

_Elizabeth Pierce 1864. _

Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...what the hell was going on? Elena, took off her necklace and sat it on top of the picture. Elena had rushed out of the room and I followed her and got into the car, as she pulled away driving down the long dark road, she was breathing heavily.

"Laney, it'll be fine, okay just calm down" I said.

"How can I calm down?" She asked "That was me in that picture! And you!"

"Just-"

"Don't say calm down"

My eyes darted from the road, to Elena who was crying.

"Oh, Laney" I whispered and then for some reason I got this bad feeling in my gut.

I looked to the road again and Elena looked over at me.

"ELENA! LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

She slammed on the braked but the person hit the windshield, the car flipped and everything went dark for a few seconds and I opened my eyes.

"Elena?" I asked.

I looked out the window and seen the guy we hit, get up and started to approach the car...


	11. Bloodlines

**Chapter 11: Bloodlines. **

I opened my eyes and looked around, finding myself stuck, I looked round and seen Elena.

"Elena?" I gasped, my side seriously hurting "Laney"

I looked out of the window and saw the man she'd crashed into. He was getting up, twisting bones and stuff into place. He then walked towards the car and I let out a scream, the man then was gone and Damon's face appeared at the window.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"How ya doin' in there?" He asked.  
"Damon?" I asked.

"You look stuck" He said.

"It's my seatbelt, I can't get it"

"Let me get you out-"

"No, Elena first" I said. "Get Laney out first"

"But-"

"Damon please" I whimpered.

He sighed and went round to the passenger side and got her out, and was gone for a few minutes. I whimpered as I tried to get myself free of the seatbelt.

Then Damon was back. "Okay, you ready"  
"I'm still stuck"

"Yeah, I noticed. I want you to put your hands on the roof, just like that" He said as I did it. "You ready? 1, 2, 3" He said.

He picked me up. "I got you" He said "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh" I said.

He put me down, but my legs began to shake and I nearly fell. He managed to catch me.

"Whoa, you're fading fast Aj, Aj, look at me. Focus, look at me ok?"

"I look like her..." I said

"What?" He asked.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"I look like her..." She said and her eyes shut.

"What?"

Damon grabbed her and put her on the ground. He brushed her face with his hand. "Upsy-daisy" he said and picked her up, walking off with her.

-AJ'S POV-

I woke up, confused and unaware of my surroundings. I blinked and realised I was in a car.

"Morning" A voice said.

I turned and looked around and saw Damon, I groaned internally.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Georgia"  
"Georgia? No, no, no we're not. Seriously Damon where are we?" I asked.

"Seriously, we're—We're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"I—I"

"There's no broken bones, I checked"  
"What about Elena?"

"I took her home before I saved you" He smirked "She's fine"

"But the car...there was a man. I hit a man, but then he got up and—who was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Damon said.

"Where is my phone? Ok. We really need to go back, nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it Damon! Pull over, stop the car!" I said.

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep"

Damon pulled over and I got out of the car, my side seriously sore. Damon rushed around the car and helped me.

"Hey"

"I'm fine" I said "We have to go back"

"Oh come on" He said "Look, we've already came this far"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked "I can't be in Georgia, I wrecked my car, I have to go home this is kidnapping"

"That's a little over dramatic don't you think?" He asked.

"You're not funny. You can't do this Damon"

"Well you're IN Georgia, without your little magical necklace, might I add. I can be very easily make you agreeable" He said.

My phone began to ring .

"Thats my phone!" I said,

"mm it's your sister, I'll take it" He answered it "Aj's phone"

I could hear Stefan.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?"

"AJ? She's right here and yes, she's fine"

"Where are you? Let me speak to her"

"He wants to talk to you" Damon said.

"No..no" I said and shook my head.

"Yeah. I don't—I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now"

"Damon, I swear to god, you touch her—"

"You have a good day now. Mm-hmmm, give Elena my love, bye now" He said and hung up the phone.

"Look, no one knows where I am can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there" He said.

"Where is there?" I asked.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." My face dropped "Oh come on, Aj, you don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush? A little time out. Trust me, your problems will still be there when you get back. Look step away from your selfless life for five minutes. Five minutes"

"AM I going to be safe with you?" I asked.

"Yes" He said instantly.

"You promise not to that mind control thing with me?" I asked.  
"Yes"

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Get in the car. Come on" He said.

"So where's my car?" I asked.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it"

"What about that man in the road? Was he a—"  
"From what I could tell, yeah he was"  
"You didn't know him?" I asked.

"I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean it's not like we hang out together at the vamp bar and grill"

Damon stopped the car just outside a bar.

"Where are we?" I asked "You brought me to a bar? They're not gonna let me in!"

"Sure they will" He winked "Come on"

We went into the bar and this woman, smiled at Damon.

"No. No it can't be. Damon. My honey pie" She said and moved over the bar. She kissed him and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chanced of happiness" the woman poured shots for everyone. "Drink up"

I looked around, everyone drinking, I bit my lip.

"Ahh, whoo!" She said. "So how'd he rope you in?"

She poured me a shot.

"I'm not roped in, he sort of kid-"

"Honey, if you're not roped you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride"

"Ok. So how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"College" She said.

"You went to college?" I asked looking over at him.

"I've been on a college campus, yes" He said.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And he told me his secret made me love him more. Because you see, I had a little secret of my own" She said.

"She's a witch" Damon said.  
"Changed my world you know"

"I rocked your world" Damon smirked.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" She asked I was appauled "But mostly he's a walk away Jpe. So what is it that you want?"

I stood and went outside, after managing to get Damon to give me his phone. I called Jenna first.

"Hi, Jenna, IM so sorry" I said.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" She asked.

"I was so tired last night, I fell asleep at Bonnie's, and then this morning I just wanted to get to school" I lied.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"You know, Elena slash Stefan drama" I said.

I was till outside when my phone rang again.

"Aj is that you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm here" I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.  
"You lied, not only to my sister but to me"

"Not until I explain, please"

"SO you didn't lie?"

"Just tell me where you are so I can come get you"

"How are we connected to them Stefan?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know" He said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I asked.

"It's the truth. I-listen-" I hung up on him. I turned and Damon was behind me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside" I said

We went back into the bar and we were eating.

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Elizabeth...or Katherine" I said "Does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampire's can't procreate but we love try" He smirked and I rolled my eyes "No. If you were related, it would mean Katherine or Elizabeth had a child before they were turned"

"Did Stefan think he could replace Katherine with Elena?" I asked.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me"

"You can talk, I'm only here because I look like your old girlfriend" I said.

"Oh come on, what? You don't like pickles?" He asked "What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead? It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally"

"This nice act? Is any of it real?" I asked.

"Here you go" Bree said handing Damon a beer.

"Thank you" Damon said.  
"I'll have one too" I said.

"Hmm?" Damon asked.  
"Time out remember? For five minutes? Well yeah that five minutes is gonna need a beer" I said.

"There you go" Bree said and she handed me a beer.

-LATER-

"Ready...go!" Bree said.

We all shot and I clapped my hands.

"That's three" I said and looked at Damon who was rubbing his mouth. "DO you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol" He said.

"Whatever" I said "All right, who's next? Another round Bree" I said.

"Honey, you should be on the floor" She said.

"I am not even drunk, My tolerance level is like, way up here" I said reaching for the sky.

"All right, here you go" She said and poured another round.

I was playing pool when my phone went off, I stumbled over and picked it up.  
"Hello?" I asked.

"Aj?" Elena's voice asked.

"Elena! Hold on, it's loud in here" I said and stumbled out of the bar.

"Aj, where are you? Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah no, I'm good, Everything's fine, hold on, I can't hear you"

"No it's not fine!"

I went outside and I fell, dropping my phone, I laughed slightly. I picked it back up.

"Hello?" I asked.

Someone then covered my mouth and I dropped the phone.

I was then hanging from a tank, trying to keep my grip and I looked round, seeing Damon.  
"Damon! No!" I said.

A man attacked him with a wooden plank and hit him again and again and again. I managed to jump down and ran towards Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon cried.

"NO!" I shouted.

The man poured gasoline on Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect, you have no idea" He said.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you huh? What did she do to you?" He shouted at Damon.

"Nothing" Damon said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?"

He hit Damon with a bat.  
"Ugh!" Damon let out.

"You mean Lexi?" I asked. "Lexi was your girlfriend?, She told my sister about you, said you were human"

"I was"  
"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever" He said.

"She loved you, she said that "When it's real you can't walk away" she told that to my sister" I said.

"Well that's the choice you're not going to have to make" He said.

"Don't, don't please, don't hurt him"

"I'm doing you a favour" He said as he lit the match.  
"Please, he's my friend, as far as I know Lexi loved you and she was good, that means you're good too, be better than him! Don't do this I'm begging you" I said.

He picked up Damon and threw him against the building and stopped attacking him after that.

"Thank you" I said

"I didn't do it for you" He said. He left and I rushed over to Damon.

-DAMON'S CAR-

"So why did you bring me?" I asked.  
"Well, you're not the worst company in the world Aj, give yourself a little more credit" he smirked.

"Seriously?"  
"You were in the road, all damsel in distress like and I knew it would piss off Stefan. And...you're not the worst company in the world Aj"

"I used to be more fun" I said.

"You did ok" He said.

"I saved your life"

"I know"

"And don't you forget it" I smirked.

-BOARDING HOUSE-

Stefan and Elena were in his room and I walked in.

"Hey" I said.  
Elena grabbed me into a hug.

"Hi" She said into my ear.

She pulled back and Stefan gave me a nod.  
"Um, Aj, there's something I need to tell you" Elena said and when I looked at her face, I saw she'd been crying.

Stefan explained everything, from my parent's dying to him saving Elena. I was greatful but...felt weird at the same time.

"Why do we look like them?" I asked.

"It didn't make any sense to me, you're both Gilbert's and they were Pierce's. But the resemblance was too similar" He said "You were adopted"

My heart stopped...what?

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Your birth certificates say from the city records, it says Elena and Aj Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no evidence of your mother ever being admitted, there's no record of her ever being pregnant"

"What else do you know?" I asked.

"For me to go any further I would've had to have looked into the Pierce family and I couldn't risk that" He said "Listen to me, it doesn't matter who you are"

"What?" I asked. I wanted to cry but held it together.

"You and Elena" He said pointing at my sister " I love you both the way you are, neither of you are Katherine and Elizabeth and trust me that's a good thing" He said.

I nodded and stood, brushing myself off.

-HOME-

We walked in and Elena didn't even look at her, she just stood, frowning.

"I don't set a lot of rules, not with either of you, but especially not with you Aj" Jenna said "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you, Why would you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that"

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies Jenna" I said.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me, I didn't do anything"

"Ok, question, are we adopted? I trust you to tell us the truth too Jenna, how could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that?" I said.

"I...I didn't, they asked me not to"

"I don't want to hear it" I said and went upstairs, I'd had enough for one day and I just needed sleep...


	12. Unpleasentville

**Thank you for your reviews and your follows guys, means a lot and I'm glad you like my story. **

**Towards the end of the second series, I'm going to (sort of) go off track a little bit, I'm not going to follow the story line to an exact T, so anyway that's not for a while yet but I hope you enjoy anyway and I hope you keep enjoying. **

**Thanks to: **

**GrapeJuice101  
Jessica (guest)  
TheMagicalBlueBox  
**

**Here is chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12: Unpleasentville **

I was lying in bed, and hadn't really come out of bed since last weekend…obviously I kept my hygiene up. I just didn't really know how to talk to Jenna…Elena seemed fine, but I didn't want to deal with it at the moment, I'd spoke to her the whole of twice in the full week.

I hadn't been at school, so I hadn't seen Bonnie or Caroline but Stefan had made a few appearances with Elena to see how I was. My door opened and I saw Jeremy, he stared at me.

"Yes Jeremy?" I asked.

"I'm getting a big pizza, it should be here any minute, come downstairs" He said.

"You want to spend time with me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, now come on, but I'm not paying for it myself" He said.

"That's why you're asking you little twit" I said getting up, he laughed as I shoved past him and we went downstairs, we sat for about ten minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Go" I said to Jeremy and he got up going to the door.

I went to my purse which contained probably about $30 at the most.

"Hey. That's gonna be $22" The guy said.

"Aj, I need the money!" Jeremy shouted "Uh, here. Come in. Just, put it on the table"

I went out into the hall as he stepped into the house with a smile. Something was telling me that what Jeremy just did was a very bad move.

"Hi" I said "Um, keep the change"

He left and Jeremy and I sat and watched TV, having a laugh, Jeremy knew how to cheer someone up when he was feeling okay…

-NEXT DAY-

I was in my room, again, Jeremy and Elena were at school, I was sitting cross legged on my bed when I felt the breeze. I looked up and saw Damon.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I don't know if that's an invitation or not"

I glared at him "No, indeed it was not an invitation you ass"

He smirked and I shook my head. "What a nice little room you have"

"Yeah, thanks" I said "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you, apparently Stefan is worried about you"

"Why would Stefan be worried about me?" I asked looking down at the book again.

"Because you haven't been out in a week" He said.

"Lot on my mind" I mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I looked up again "You can drop the nice act Damon, I'm not buying it"

"You bought it in Georgia"

"So?" I asked. "That was different"

"How so?" He sat at the foot of my bed and stared at me.

"Because you took me against my will"

"But you EVENTUALLY turned around on the idea"

"Hmmm" I mumbled.  
"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy your time"

"It was okay, now why are you here?"  
"To see why you've isolated yourself from the world"

"I have not" I replied dryly.

"You have Aj"

"No, I've isolated myself from Mystic Falls, there is a difference" I smiled.

He shook his head and stood up "It was good seeing you"

"I'm sure it was" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Aj"

"Bye" I mumbled and he was gone.

-LATER-

Elena had begged me to go to the stupid fifties night…if I showed up then people would know I was fine, but I'd ended up giving in and saying I would go. She was at the grill with Bonnie when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello April"

Seriously? How do people know my name?

"Hey, who is this?" I asked.

I froze slightly not sure.

"Your sister hit me with her car, does she have a new one? You both got away from me, but you wont next time"

I hung up and immediately dialled Elena.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you?!" I demanded.

"Um, at the grill, I'm just coming home"

"Hurry up Elena"

"What? Aj, why?"

"Because I said hurry up"

"Aj-"

"ELENA! Just hurry up!"

"Okay, I need to get Stefan first"

"No…no come pick me up then we'll go to the boarding house"

"What?"

"Laney please" I said.

"Okay"

Well, we'd be safe with Stefan that was the main thing.

She came and picked me up, I was not caring that I was in my pyjamas. I defiantly did not care.

"Aj what are you-"

"Just go, come on" I said.

"What's going on?"

"That…vampire" I said.

"What about him?"

"He called"

"He…called?"

"Yeah, he called and said that we weren't getting away from him this time" I said.

She froze slightly, her eyes big.  
"Calm down Laney, it'll be fine" I said.

"Let's just get to Stefan" She nodded.

I nodded to and when we got there we went in, Stefan giving me a funny look.

"Yeah, I don't care, before you even start" I said.

"Okay" He said putting his hands up in defence.

"Stefan" Elena said in a whisper.

"What is it?" He asked, on alert.

I told him everything, and he frowned.  
"Why us? What does he want with us? A-and if he's trying to kill us why call first?" I demanded.

"That's because we're predators, Aj. We hunt. We stalk"

"Well that's comforting" I snorted.

"It's often as exciting as the kill, I want you to take this"

Stefan handed me a compass, the one I'd used for Damon but then I realised.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch" I said.

"How did you get it?" Elena asked.

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must've taken it from you"

"What happened to it?" Elena asked.  
"Well it's not just a watch, it's a—it's sort of a compass, but it points to vampires"

"yeah, I knew this, I helped Damon with it last week" I said "I don't know how I didn't recognise it"

"Why did our dad have it?" Elena asked.

"Gilbert's were one of those founding families, and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to-"

I tuned out; this was boring I didn't really wanna know about the founding families.

-LATER-

I was getting ready for this stupid fifties dance, how anybody could stand to do it was beyond me. Elena, was in her room getting ready. I heard a strange noise coming from my chest of drawers, and walked over, the compass going crazy. I froze and then ran into Elena's room.

"Is anyone else in the house?" I asked.  
"No" Elena said looking over at me.

"This compass is going crazy" I said.

"I'll call Stefan" She picked up the phone and dialled it.

"Where is he?" She asked rolling her eyes "Thank god. This compass was spinning, it must be Stefan, thank you"

She put the phone away and smiled at me "It's just Stefan"

"Okay, I'm going to get a drink before we go" I said nodding and didn't even get to go downstairs and I was attacked.

I let out a scream and Elena ran out of her room, freezing, the vampire trying to chomp down on my neck.

"AJ!" A voice shouted and then the vampire was thrown off me, Stefan hauled me up onto my feet and stared at my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.." I said panting.

He had called Damon, who had arrived like two minutes later, Elena and I sitting on the couch.

"How did he get in?" Damon demanded.

"He was invited in" I said "He posed as a delivery guy last night"

"Well, he get's points for that" Damon said I glared at him "Did he say what he wanted?"  
"No. he was too busy trying to eat me" I snapped.

"And you have no idea who he is?"

"No. Don't look at me like that" Damon said "I told you we had company"

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.  
"We don't know" Damon replied.

"Damon, he was invited in" Stefan said.

"Then we go get him tonight" Damon said.

"You up for it?" Stefan asked us.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Let Elena go with her boyfriend, I'll take you and we'll see who shows up"

"That's a bad idea" Damon said.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone who lives In it, it's worth a shot"

"I'll do it, we'll be safe with the two of you, we'll be safe" I said nodding.

-50's DANCE-

We went in and I walked over to the punch bowl, Caroline walked up.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"No, but this took two hours so I'm at least staying for half of that" She said "Where have you been?"

"Um, I've been ill" I lied.  
"What is Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"He wanted to come, I promise he'll behave"

"He's here with you?" Caroline asked, almost in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm" I said.

"So what is this, like a girlfriend boyfriend thing now? You and Damon Salvatore?" She asked.

"No, but if I'm going to be friends with Stefan, then we need to learn to get along right? It's not like I can kill him"

"There's a thought" Bonnie said.  
"I'll help" Caroline said.

I laughed and shook my head.

After a while Damon came up to us and looked at me.  
"Would you like a dance?" He smirked putting his hand out towards me.

"I'm out of here" Bonnie said.

"Please, give me another chance" He said to her as she went to walk away.  
"Back off, Damon" Caroline hissed and she stormed away too.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.  
"I don't know" he said with a half scowl.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked appearing with Elena.

"I was perfectly polite, ask Aj"

They looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to say it but he was" I said.

"Aj, would you like to dance" He asked again.

I tried to ignore him.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "May I have this dance?"

She smirked at Damon and shook her head.

"Please?" Damon pouted.

"Ugh" I said and took his hand "Don't get any ideas Salvatore"

"Wouldn't dream of it" He smiled.

He led me out and put his hands on my waist, mine around his neck, and even though this was awkward, it was comfortable.

"Shouldn't you guy's be able to sense each other?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way" He said "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour" I said.

"Heh" Damon smirked "Not one of the worlds best fashion trends"

"Come on, how good did you look back then?" I asked.

"Very" He smirked.  
"You're such a cocky ass" I said.

He smirked again and twirled me around and then pulled me back to him.

"Seriously, though, what was it like in the fifties?" I asked.

"Well, it was…okay I suppose one of the worst ten years of my life"

"Have there been many?"

"Nineties I hated it…" He made a gagging noise and I laughed.

"Where there actually poodle skirts?" I asked.  
"Yep there was" He said.

I laughed again at the face he made, I could get used to this Damon, it was nice.

"Maybe he's not going to show" Damon said looking around.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing"

"Ahh" He said making a face "The horror"

"Show me a move Damon" I said with a smile.

"No, I didn't dance"

"One move?"

He grunted slightly and I pulled away for a minute then he twirled me around, catching me off guard and nearly dropped me. Then picked me back up and I giggled slightly.

"You remember that move, because I will never be doing it again, I'm sure Stefan feels the same"

I looked over to my sister, who was being kissed, I smirked.

"I'm going to get a drink" I smiled and stalked away from him before he could say anything and when I turned back he was dancing with someone else. Again with the jealousy….what is happening?

Then I spotted him, in the corner of the room and decided to go against my better judgement and follow get him. Myself.

Then my phone rang. I looked for Damon but he'd vanished into the crows with that stupid girl.

"Hello Aj, here's what's going to happen, there's an exit door behind you, you have five seconds"  
"No"

"Or your brother dies. I can snap his neck so fast I bet theres not even a witness, now start walking"

I huffed slightly and began walking "Don't you dare touch him"

"Keep walking through the door"

I exited the door and began to run, through the hallway. I came to a door and tried to throw it open, and ran into the cafeteria and I ran through it and went into a an open classroom, and over to the other doors too, just then he appeared next to me and I went to run but he grabbed my hair, but he threw me against the wall.

I stabbed him with a pencil and threw him away from me, I found a mop and broke it, making it into a stake but he was quicker than me and went to bite me, but someone threw him away.

"Hey Dickhead, nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk"

I saw Damon, Stefan near him too, just behind him. He went to run at them but Stefan put a stake in his stomach.

"Now do you feel like talking?" Stefan asked.  
"Screw you" He said.

He put it in deeper.  
"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"  
"Cause it's fun" He said.

"What do you want with them?"  
"They look like Katherine and Elizabeth"

"You knew them?" Damon asked.  
"Oh, you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me"

"Tell me how to get into the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked.

"no"

Stefan did again and I flinched.

"The grimoire" He said.  
"Where is it?" Damon demanded.

"Check the journal, the journal Jonathan Gilbert"

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked.

"No, you're going to have to kill me"

Damon looked to Stefan, who pulled the stake out and then killed him.

"What do we—how are you going to find the others now?" I asked.  
"He had to die" Damon said.  
"but-"

"Aj, he had been invited in" Damon said.

"Go, get her out of here, I got this"

Stefan and I left and he took Elena and I home.

We were sitting on the couch when Stefan appeared.  
"Doing ok?" He asked.  
"Is it weird if I say yes?" Elena asked.

"Is it true?"

"I should feel more upset" She said.  
"Aj?" Stefan asked.

"yeah, I'm fine, he had to die, I get it" I said nodding, not looking at him.

"You'll be fine" He said.

"Yeah, I suppose" I mumbled staring at the tv.

"I told Damon I would help him get Elizabeth out of the tomb"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he can be very persuasive and you two have bonded lately" He said nodding at me "I heard you at the dance and I know he's been coming here when nobody else is in"

I raised my eyebrows "And you're telling me why?"  
"I don't wanna be his enemy but I can't let him do it"

"Then don't" Elena said.

He frowned and I frowned, I was going to have to help with this…and I was going to feel bad…oh no…..I didn't want to, I was actually beginning to like him, I didn't want to ruin it.


	13. Children of the Damned

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for you who have followed my story, I hope you're enjoying, like I say every time lol . **

**Thanks to: GrapeJuice101  
DarolineWritingGodess**

**Here is chapter 13. **

**Chapter 13: Children of the damned**

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**A cart is passing the scenery, and held two men, riding down a dirt path, the cart stopped because they saw a women bending over a man. **_

"_**Please! Please help us!" She cried getting up and running towards them when it stopped. **_

"_**Please, my husband, he's been hurt!" She said "Please help him!" **_

"_**What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, it's not safe" The first man said. **_

_**They followed her and went in front of he, looking over the body. **_

"_**No. No, sir. It's not safe" She said. **_

_**They turned and she killed them both, blood around her lips. **_

"_**And that, my dear, sweet Damon, is how it's done" She said. **_

"_**What happens to the bodies Elizabeth?" He asked. **_

"_**Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals can finish them off, are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. **_

"_**I'm ready. I want you to turn me" He said. **_

"_**When the time is right, kiss me" She said "You should get a taste" **_

_**He kissed her and then pulled back. **_

"_**Sorry" He mumbled. **_

"_**Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough" **_

_**Damon kissed her again. **_

**-PRESENT- **

I had been awake for about thirty minutes and just lay in bed and I looked over to the clock, it read 10:30, I huffed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" A voice said.

I bolted up right and saw Damon, I glared.

"Damon! What are you doing?"

"Oh stop being smutty, I told Elena the same"

"seriously get out of here!" I snapped.  
"As I've said this morning, if I haven't seen it before, I'll throw a dollar at it" He smirked and I gawked at him, slightly appalled by his smart ass remark. "Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss"

"And that has to be right now?" I demanded.

"Well, we have lot's to do, now that we're all friends, even though you and I are good friends" He smirked and I snorted "And working towards a common goal, so in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first, since you are April Jeanette Gilbert, you're on journal duty"

"Since when am I helping?" I asked.

I knew it...

"Well, Stefan and Elena are helping, and Elena has taken the residence of Stefan's bed, ergo..." He said.

"I don't have to do anything if I don't want to" I said.  
"Yes you do"

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Because you like me" He said nodding, again I snorted.

"I'll look for it today" I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you"

"What exactly is a grimoire anyway?" I asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook" He said.

"so, there's spells in it then?"

"Yeah, cookbook" He said.

"What about the mystery vampire? That vamp in the school was not working alone and Stefan killed him...don't vampires look for revenge that way?"

"What do you read twilight?"

I laughed "You wouldn't catch me reading that garbage on a good day"

He smirked and nodded "And I don't like the disadvantage of thinking he isn't working alone, so, chop-chop, you know I really like the whole ménage-foursome team thing, especially the whole team thing between you and I. It's got a bit of a kink to it" He said he chuckled" Don't screw it up" and was then gone.

As soon as he was gone, I instantly felt bad, felt bad because I knew I was lying to him, and by the looks of it, he trusted me...and it didn't look as though he trusted anyone.

_**-FLASHBACK- "**_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**Elizabeth and Damon were in bed together, laughing around. **_

"_**What are you doing? Stop it" Elizabeth laughed. **_

"_**Make me" Damon smiled. **_

_**She rolled on top of him and bared her fangs. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Emily came in. **_

"_**Yes?" Elizabeth asked. **_

"_**Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth; Miss Pearl is here to see you" **_

"_**I'll be down soon, please ask her to wait" Elizabeth said. "Thank you Emily" **_

_**Emily left the room and Elizabeth looked back down at Damon. "Fun's over" **_

"_**Hmm, no" He said. **_

_**She kissed Damon. **_

_**-DOWNSTAIRS- **_

_**Pearl was waiting and Elizabeth came.**_

"_**It's good to see you Pearl" She said. **_

"_**Perhaps we could talk outside" Pearl said "And where is Miss Katherine?" **_

"_**My dear little sister is busy, I hope you understand" Elizabeth answered. **_

"_**Of course, Elizabeth" Pearl said. **_

"_**Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?" **_

"_**Yes of course Miss Elizabeth" Emily said. **_

_**Elizabeth and Pearl stepped outside. **_

"_**How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's? People talk Eliza, You carrying on with the eldest of the two, doesn't help the situation" **_

"_**The Salvatore's have been kind to my young sister and I Pearl, As far as anyone knows, We're poor Orphan girls from Atlanta; lost their family in the fires" She answered, there was a girl on the distance **_

"_**A match you lit, no doubt" Pearl said and then looked over to the young girl in the distance "Honey, please be careful!" Then looked back to Elizabeth "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir, she asked that it be sold at a reduced rate" **_

"_**I don't follow" Elizabeth said. **_

"_**Try some" She said. **_

_**Elizabeth poured some onto her hand and it began to burn "What the hell?" **_

"_**Vervain" Pearl said. **_

"_**Why is there ver...they know" Elizabeth said. **_

"_**They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it" Pearl said. **_

"_**The townspeople investigating vervain, well that's inconvenient" Elizabeth said.  
"It might be time for us to move on again" **_

"_**No, I like it here, Katherine likes it here, I'm not interested in leaving just yet" She said. **_

"_**Can we go Mama?" The young girl asked "Is there something wrong?" **_

**-PRESENT- **

I was packing a bag in a box, with Stefan and Elena.

"DO you think he really believes us?" I asked "That we're trying to help him?"

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe, trust isn't something that comes naturally to him"

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love" I said "It's twisted but kind of sad"

"There are other ways to get what you want, you don't have to kill people, Damon has no regard for human life, he enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years , every single time I've let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again" Stefan said.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb get's open and Damon get's Elizabeth out?" Elena asked. I grunted at the sound of her name, I was jealous...but Elena and Stefan did not to know that.

"I think that no matter what happens, or what he promises, alot of people are going to die" Stefan said.  
"What are you guy's doing?" A voice asked.

I turned, seeing Jeremy.

"Hey, just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago" Elena said.

"We thought we'd dig it up" I said.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"I asked.

"I just did a history report on it" Jeremy said.

"Oh, so where is it now?" Elena asked.  
"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it"

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

"_**Have you thought about what I said?" Pearl asked. **_

"_**Katherine and I promise, we'll leave soon, we just need to do something's first" Elizabeth said. **_

"_**You're going to turn them aren't you?" Pearl asked. Katherine nodded. "Please, girls, be careful" **_

"_**We'll all be safe, I promise, Mr. Gilbert's coming, quick, you're cheeks. Perfectly rosy" **_

_**Jonathan Gilbert walked inside. **_

"_**Miss Pearl, may I have a moment?"  
"Yes Mr Gilbert I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky"  
Pearl and Jonathan left. **_

"_**Your mother has an admirer" Katherine said to Anna. **_

_**Giuseppe was talking to Stefan and Damon. **_

"_**As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you" Giuseppe said. **_

"_**Of course you can, is there any doubt?" Stefan asked. **_

"_**I'm not sure your brother understands the importance of duty" **_

"_**Damon left the conspiracy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected" Stefan said. **_

"_**You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter" His father said. **_

"_**Well, I never asked for your respect" Damon said. **_

"_**Good for you Damon, because all I have is disappointment"  
"You said the town is in trouble" Stefan said trying to divert the converstion. **_

"_**There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back. Stop these killers" Giuseppe said. **_

"_**Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.  
"We live amongst Demons"  
"You're being cryptic now father, why don't you just say the word?" Damon asked. **_

"_**Vampire's, And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them and you're going to help us" **_

-PRESENT-

I had left the boarding house, Elena and Stefan going to see Mr Saltzaman. I went in to find Damon, cooking dinner with Jenna.

"Hello AJ" He said when I entered further.

"Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner" Jenna said. "Where's Elena"  
"IS Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"She's with Stefan and they'll be here soon" I said.

Jenna had went to the toilet, or something, I didn't pay attention so I decided to help with dinner. As I was walking past Damon, he bumped into me.

"Woah. Hmm" He said walking away to the sink.  
"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate" I said.  
"Well, yeah I was deliberately trying to get to the sink" He said.  
I turned and gave a snort, and turned away again.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely myself" Damon said I rolled my eyes "Is it real?"

"Is what real?" I asked.

"This, renewed sense of brotherhood, can I trust him?" Damon asked.

"Yes, yes you can trust him" I said shortly.

"Can I trust him?" He asked again and I turned to look at him, he was right behind me.

"I'm wearing vervain Damon, it's not going to work"

He frowned slightly "I'm not compelling you, I'm just want you to tell me" He said "Honestly"

I stared at him, and I wanted to cry...his face...just I actually saw how much he really wanted to trust Stefan.

"Of course you can" I said walking away from him.

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**Elizabeth was watching her sister play bridge with Giuseppe. **_

"_**You can trust me Mr. Salvatore, I would never cheat" Katherine said with a smile. **_

_**He looked over to his sons "I'm losing over here, Again!" **_

_**Damon and Stefan were watching them play the game. **_

"_**She's good, I almost believe they like him" **_

"_**Perhaps they do" **_

"_**They know father would have killed her if he knew the truth" Damon said. **_

"_**Not if we talk to him; Explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe" **_

"_**Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive a stake in her himself" Damon said.  
"That's not true! We can trust him" **_

"_**NO, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him Stefan, I love her Stefan, like I've loved no other, please, please keep it from him, promise me, keep her safe" Damon begged. **_

"_**I promise" Stefan replied. **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

I was still in the kitchen with Damon.  
"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone" Damon said.  
"Trust breeds trust, you have to give it to get it" I said.  
"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked, mocking shock.

"Do you need to be lectured?" I asked.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that" No, No Damon I don't understand how you can want a bitch back in your life.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes" I said.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way" He said.

I stared at him, not sure if he really meant it, but he went out the kitchen and sat with Jeremy.

Jenna leaned over to me "He is ridiculously hot!"

"Shh" I whispered "He's an ass" I knew he could hear me.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" She asked.

"I thought there might be something about my birth parents" I said.

"Have you told Jeremy?" She asked.

"I will, when the time's right" I said.

"Aj!" A voice shouted.

"That's Elena and Stefan" I said and went out the kitchen, and out onto the porch.

I walked out, Damon hot on my tail.  
"Who took it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Stefan relied.

"You know what, it's that teacher, there's something really off about him"

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me" Stefan said to Damon.  
"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked.  
He looked over at Jeremy, who was on the couch.  
"No Damon, leave him out of it" I said.  
"Why, what's the big deal?" He asked.  
"Damon!"

We went inside and Damon went over to Jeremy.  
"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it too?"

"huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't ask questions, just spill" Damon said.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's Journal?" I asked.  
"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" He asked.  
"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked.

"Just that girl Anna" He said.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked I glared slightly.

"Yeah"

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.  
"That's what I want to find out, how do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight"

"Perfect, I'll drive" Damon said "Come on, okay"

Elena was on the phone to Bonnie and I folded my arms, the more I was around Damon, the more I felt bad. Elena came off the phone and Stefan appeared.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.  
"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there"

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do then..." Elena began.  
"It doesn't matter " He said showing papers.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a copy of it"

"How did you get it?" I asked.  
"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy And was kind enough to loan it to me"  
"Really?" Elena asked.  
"Not exactly, but I got it"

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864**_

_**Pearl and Elizabeth were talking. **_

"_**The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of vervain elixir" Pearl said. **_

"_**Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Doesn't he always" **_

"_**She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert" Elizabeth said with a smile. **_

"_**I'm beyond saving, we know that" Pearl said. **_

"_**How can you be so calm?" Damon asked "They're getting closer to you everyday" **_

"_**We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily we can walk in the streets in the daylight, no one will ever suspect us" **_

"_**Not unless a human tells them" Pearl said, eyeing Damon.  
"I'd sooner die" Damon bit back. **_

"_**And soon enough, you will" Elizabeth said kissing him. **_

"_**Ms. Fell is approaching" Anna said. **_

"_**Thank you, Annabelle" Pearl said. **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

Stefan and Elena were reading through the copy of the journal.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book, But I feared she would haunt me from the here after. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-Is that your father?" Elena asjed.  
"Yeah" Stefan said "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book, he said he would carry it to his grave"

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**Stefan and Giuseppe were talking. **_

"_**Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Giuseppe asked. **_

"_**Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan asked.  
"These are the dull musings of my troubled mind" **_

"_**A great mind" Stefan replied. **_

"_**Still. I will carry the real secrets with me—" **_

"_**To your grave" Stefan answered. **_

"_**And a full grave it will be. Now, speaking of a troubled mind, what's on yours?" He asked.  
"I have concerns about your plans for the vampires" **_

"_**And why is that?" **_

"_**We are making the assumptions that all Vampire's are as eveil as they've been characterized, but what it that's not true?" **_

"_**Do you have any evidence, to the contrary? DO you know of any vampires?" **_

"_**No, No of course not. But are we to take what others say at the face value? You always taught us differently" **_

"_**Stefan...these creatures are of the darkest pits of hell. They have the ability to control your mind, to seduce your spirit, they are deadly, they must me destroyed; Those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well" **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

Stefan knew where the book was, he knew. We got to the old Salvatore tomb.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb" Elena asked.

"It wasn't built until well after he died" Stefan answered.

"Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" I asked.  
"As sure as I could be"

"Great"

"Aj, I can do this on my own"

"And we said we would do whatever we could to help" Elena said.  
"I know, and I appreciate that, but-"

"This town is my home, Stefan" Elena said "My friends and family are here. You're here, I don't want that tomb opened anymore that you do"

Stefan handed Elena a shovel and they began digging.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this" I said.

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**Damon and Elizabeth were in her room. **_

"_**What is that?" Damon asked. **_

"_**A gift" She replied. **_

"_**From George?" He asked. **_

"_**From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about George?" **_

"_**I want you all to myself" **_

"_**Just as he wants me, but I'm the only one who get's to make the rules" **_

"_**And why is that?" Damon asked. **_

"_**Because I'm spoiled" She said.  
"Yes, you are" **_

"_**And selfish and because I can do this, and this and this" **_

_**She kissed Damon's body and then bit into his neck, but fell back and began choking. **_

"_**What? What?" He asked frantically. **_

"_**Vervain" She choked. **_

"_**What? Elizabeth! Elizabeth" **_

_**Giuseppe came into the room, as Elizabeth passed out onto the floor, then the sheriff. **_

"_**No!" Damon cried as they placed a matal thing around her face.  
"Behave Damon! She's a vampire! A vampire! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping you would expose her!" **_

"_**How did you know?" **_

"_**Stefan's sympathies for their plight, I didn't raise my sons to be so weak, so stay put" **_

_**-PRESENT**_

Stefan and Elena were digging, and Elena stared at Stefan.

"What?"

"Not many girls can say they've done this" Elena answered.

Stefan opened the coffin.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Stefan started to read it.

"Well, what do you know, this is an interesting turn of events" A voice said.

I gasped, whirled around and saw Damon.  
"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry"

"So am I! For thinking for even a second that I could trust you" His voice cracked slightly.

"Oh, you're not cape able of trust, the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and were planning on doing this yourself " Stefan said.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me!" Damon growled "You made sure of that many years ago Stefan, and I expected it from Elena too...but you" He said.

He looked me straight in the eye "You had me fooled"

My heart sank, his face, it killed gave me a sad smile, I looked away from him.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked "Because if you try and destroy that I'll rip her heart out"

"You won't kill her" Stefan said.

"I can do one better" Damon said. He was then behind me and grabbed me, bit into his wrist and forced the blood down my throat, I struggled against him.

"Give me the book Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And I'll have my own vampire girlfriend"

"Let her go first"

Elena was giving me her wide eyed look, and I was so scared, my heart was going at least thirty miles an hour. I gagged and spluttered.

"The book" Damon snapped.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan said. "Here"

Damon hesitated when Stefan put the book down, and I felt his nose against my hair, and then he kissed the top of my head, sighing against it as he did so.

He let me go and I cautiously walked over to Stefan, who grabbed me into a hug and I whimpered against him, I could feel Elena at the back of me. We left and my heart began to hurt...he almost killed me...he almost killed me...my god...

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

_**Mystic Falls, 1864**_

_**People were screaming and purchasing vampires. **_

"_**Stop!" Damon yelled angrily "No! Don't take her!" **_

"_**DO you know what they'll to you if you're branded as a sympathizer? You'll be killed, along with them!" **_

"_**Then let me be killed" Damon shouted angrily. **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

I was in the bathroom, my head pounding.

"Asprin must be downstairs, is her head supposed to hurt like this?" Elena asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine, that was just a small amount of blood, it should pass out of your system by tomorrow" Stefan said "Are you ok?"

"hmm" I mumbled and gave a short nod.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.  
"Damon was right, This is...us is my fault"

-_**FLASHBACK- **_

_**Two men were transporting Elizabeth and Katherine. **_

"_**Damon! Damon! Stop! Stop! I'll help you. We'll get them together, we'll get them back" Stefan pleaded. **_

"_**Help me? Don't you think you've done enough? You promised me you wouldn't tell him"**_

"_**I didn't think this would happen" **_

"_**You did this. This is your fault" **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

Stefan was telling us about what happened, sitting in my room.

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me and I destroyed that, this is my fault"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that"

"Ok" Stefan mumbled.  
I exhaled.

"I'll go get that asprin for you" Stefan said to me with a nod.

"I need a drink of water" Elena said.

She followed him downstairs and I sat, all I wanted to do was cry...Damon and I had bonded over the last week or so...and I ruined it. That was when a girl appeared in my room.  
"Hey, um...who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Anna, and you're coming with me" She said.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"You know he's not staying right?" Jenna said to Elena.

"We're just going to hang out, for a little while" Elena said.

"You're lucky I like you, Stefan, keep the door open"

"You got it, hey do you have any asprin?" Stefan asked.  
"I know where it is" Elena said.

Elena went to get it.

"Oh, hey, Stefan, where's she go?" Jeremy asked.

"She went to the bathroom" Jenna said.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"He has a friend over" Jenna said.

"Anna" He said.

_**-FLASHB ACK- **_

"_**What's happening?"  
"Get Emily, stay hidden, I'll get us out of here" **_

"_**Pearl!" A voice shouted. **_

"_**Jonathan" Pearl shouted. **_

"_**do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up demons" He said with a slight smile and looked down "You!" **_

"_**Jonathan...please. I beg you!" She cried. **_

"_**I've got another one over here" He shouted.  
"Mother!" Anna screamed. **_

"_**Shh" Emily cooed "Shh!" **_

"_**Come on! This way" A man said. **_

_**Pearl was taken away by the townspeople, Anna cried. **_

"_**Shh, it'll be alright, you're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them, I'm going to protect them" Emily said. **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

Stefan and Elena, quickly ran back upstairs and into Aj's room.

"Aj!" Elena said.

But Aj was gone...


	14. Fool Me once

**Thank you, pieperson9708, GrapeJuice101 and DarolineWritingGodess for your reviews and for everyone following. **

**Chapter 14: Fool Me Once**

I woke up and looked around, a guy was sleeping on the chair across from the bed, and I tried to creep past him but he woke up.

"I wouldn't" He said.

I was terrified.

"Don't try to escape, Don't even move, do you understand?" He said trying to compel me.

"I understand" I lied.

I ran to the door and opened it, but Anna was standing. "Seriously?" She asked.  
"I told her not to move, I did that eye thing you taught me"

"And forgot the lesson about the vervain! She's friend's with a vampire Ben, duh!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded.

"What does it matter" She said.

She forced me into the bathroom and shut the door, I stood for a minute, looking around trying to find anyway to escape, but then I spotted her.

"Bonnie? Oh my god!" I said rushing over to her.

I managed to wake her up.

"Bonnie?" I asked.  
"Aj?"

"Oh you're okay!" I said hugging her.

"My head..."  
"Come here" I said.

"Oh my god, Ben's a vampire"

"Shhh" I said. I guestured to my ear "They can hear us"

I turned on the shower and started talking.  
"Oh my god I'm so stupid" Bonnie said.  
"No, he had us all fooled" I said.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" She asked.

"It must be something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book" I said.

"Spell book?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb" I said.  
"Why didn't I know any of this?"

"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this"

"Come to what?" She asked.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampire's out"

"No way"

"I know"

Ben came in.

"You're wasting your time, I'm never going to help you" Bonnie snapped.

He grabbed me "That's why she's here, motivation for you to behave" He said "You should never have been so desperate, you made it too easy"

The look on Bonnie's face made me angry and I tried elbowing him in the gut.

But he threw me from the room and I was face to face with the girl again.

"Well Well" She said "April Gilbert, you really are Elizabeth's doppelganger, you must have Damon reeling"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Anna, your brother may have mentioned me, I mean we're like, practiacally dating" She said.

She turned and looked outside.

"Bonnie's not gonna open that damn tomb" I said.

"Oh I think she will" Anna said.

"Do you really want Elizabeth out that bad?" I asked.

"Trust me, nobody wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love struck idiot"

"Then what is it?" I asked "Or who is it?"

"My mother's in there, Elizabeth or Katherine couldn't keep to themselves, just had to toy around with The Salvatore brother's, then they got caught, so did my mother, I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away"

"I'm sorry" I said, I knew the feeling of wanting my mom back.

"You really mean that don' you? Yeah, I think we'll skip the "Dead mom" bonding so you can start serving purpose"

"Which is what?"

"leverage" She said "This belong to you?"

"What?"

She held up my phone and it was ringing. I went to grab it but she pulled it back. "Ah-ah" She said.

She answered it.

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine" She said "Which means your brother has it and I have the witch so one of you better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes, so we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together"

She hung up and and went over to the bathroom door.

"I'm leaving" She said.

He came out with Bonnie and threw her to the bed.

"Keep them buttoned down" She said "Compulsion wont work, just use violence"

"I got that"

She left and I looked around.

"Is there a drink here?"

"Are you offering?" He smirked "There's water on the nightstand"

I drank it and then gave it to Bonnie, who threw it on him and set him on fire. We ran for the door but he grabbed me...again.

"Come back in, shut the door"

"Don't hurt her"

"Don't make me"

Bonnie came back in and shut the door.  
"Lock it"

"Witches don't have an eternal life right? SO you guy's can die right?"

"Yep. We can die"

"Ah, sucks"

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and there stood Stefan, saviour Stefan. He opened the curtains and the light shone through hitting Ben.

"Stefan!" I cried.

"Get outside!"

Bonnie and I ran out, waiting on Stefan.

-LATER-

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan went to Bonnie's Grams and I went to the boarding house. I went in and saw Damon put his coat on.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks, you stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan" I said.

I knew what he had said...but I promised myself that I'd help him, just to get him away from here, to keep him away.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white night"

"I convinced Bonnie to help you" I said.  
"I doubt that"

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for getting the grimoire last night, because I'm not"

"Well at least you're honest"  
"I was protecting the people I love Damon, But so were you, in your own twisted way, and as hard as it is to figure out we're all on the same side, after the same thing" I said.

"Not interested" he said.

"yes, you are" I said "you were willing to work with us yesterday"

"Fool me once, shame on you"

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your powers on me?"

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't" I hesitated "I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something, an understanding, and I know my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with Stefan, but I'm promising you now, I will help you get Elizabeth back"

"I wish I could believe you" He said.

I took my necklace off and put it on the table and stared hard at him.

"Ask me if I'm lying now"

He walked over to me and stood infront of me.

"You know, Anna wont stop by the way, no matter what I do"

"Then we'll deal with it" I shrugged.  
Damon picked up my necklace and put his hands around my neck, I got a tingly feeling. He put it back on.  
"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun" He said "I wanted it to be real, I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it"

-TOMB-

"Brother. Witches. Elena" Damon said smugly.

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked.

"I just want this to be over with, I need sleep, are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Bonnie said.

They began and started talking, I tuned out, not really wanting to pay any attention. But when I saw Damon pull out a blood bag I began to listen.

"What's that?"

"For Elizabeth, something has to keep her going, less April's offering to tap a vein" He smirked at me and I turned away from him "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me"

"I can't wait to get rid of you" Stefan said.

"We're ready" Bonnie said.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin" Stefan replied.  
"I don't think it's latin" I said.

"What's happening?" Elena asked as the tourches lit up.

"It worked" Bonnie said.  
"Of course it worked" Grams said.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon said to Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get gasoline, I'll be right back" He said, Elena went with him.

"You ready?" He said looking down at me.

"WHat?" I asked.

"I'm not going in there by myself, so you can seal me in" He said and grabbed me.

"Don't take her in! I'll bring the walls down" Grams said.  
"You'll bring the walls down if I dont" Damon said. "think I trust you?"  
"As much as I trust you" She snapped back.

"Enough. Both of you, Look he needs leverage" I said "I get it, I'll go in"

Damon grabbed the torch and looked at me "May I?" HE asked.

We walked into the tomb, and the further we went in, the more we could hear the whisperes.

"What is that?!" I demanded.  
"They can sense you, now where is she?" He demanded and walked off. I couldn't see.  
"Damon!" I hissed.

I walked around, still hearing it.

"Damon?" I whimpered "Damon/"

I fell and got back up, my flashlight beam landed on on of the mummified vampires and I began to panic.

"You must have a taste for it" A voice said, I whirled and seen Anna "You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it"

I then knocked onto something and turned.  
"Mother! Mother. Your friend did this"

"His father did" I snapped.  
"And Jonathan Gilbert, I made a choice along time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back, to life, I had Jeremy already to go but..."

I went to run and she blocked my way, and bit into my wrist, I let out a scream.

She threw me back and I landed next to her mummified mother and she began to drink the blood from my wirst.

"No, please don't!" I whimpered again.

"I'm gonna get you out" Anna said ignoring me.

That's when I saw Stefan.

"Let her go!" He snapped.

He pushed her away and grabbed me up.

"Go. Go I'm right behind you" He said.

I ran out of the tomb, and saw that Stefan wasn't coming out.

"Stefan what are you doing?" I asked.  
"It's gonna be okay" Bonnie said.  
"WHat is it?"

"I can't"

"Can't? Can't what?" I demanded.

"The spell's still up, we can't get him out yet"

"You went in there not knowing if you'd come back out? God Stefan..." I said.  
"I heard you scream" He said.

"We can't leave him in there, I promised him..."

"I know"

Stefan vanished.  
"Stefan!" ELena cried.

I followed him in, ELena's cries echoing around me.

"Damon we need to get out of here" Stefan's voice said.

I found them and I saw how upset he was...where was Elizabeth?

"It doesn't make sense, they locked them inside"

"If we don't get out now, we're not getting out"

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending all eternity down she's not worth it!"

"NO!" Damon cried.

"Damon please" I said pulling his arm "Please"

He looked down at me, his eyes big and he looked like he might cry. He nodded and followed us out.

We got out and Stefan ran to Elena.

We all walked out of the tomb, all apart from Damon.

ELena ran over to Jeremy, to see if he was ok. He groaned.  
"He's okay" Stefan said.

Damon walked out of the tomb, and I bit my lip, going over to him and embracing him in a hug. I put my hands around his neck and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

-LATE-

Elena called and said she was at Bonnie's grams house, I had given Jeremy pills for his head ache, but I couldn't quite get my mind off Damon, and Elizabeth...how could she not be in the tomb? Where was she...

All this time he'd been trying to get her out and she wasn't even there...what a bitch.


	15. A Few Good men

**I hope you guys like my story: and just for the info, it wont always be Aj the bad stuff happens to, it's more to do with the whole Damon/AJ storyline that the bad stuff happens to her...so just letting you know. **

**Thank you guys so much:**

**DarolineWritingGodess  
GrapeJuice101  
pieperson9708 for your lovely reviews and all of you new followers to my story. **

**Here's chapter 15. **

**Chapter 15: A Few Good Men. **

Elena was outside on the porch, being her usual self and writing in her diary, I was feeling terrible, Bonnie's Gram's had died because of me...I'd asked them to help Damon and Elizabeth wasn't even in the tomb, that was when Jenna wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What is she doing out there?" She asked.

"Writing in her diary" I said.

"I'll go get her, I have something to tell you both" She said. I nodded and she went out onto the porch to get Elena. I found my thought's wondering to Damon...I hadn't seen him in days...I wondered how he was.

That was when Jenna and Elena came in and Jenna nodded to me "Come on" she said.

", I did some digging and I found an entry from the night you two were born, patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson"

"Do you think that was her real name?" I asked.  
"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name maybe, but where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? SO I binged it. I searched for all the Peterson's in this area born the same year as Isobel and I found three, two men and a woman, Trudie, who lives in Grove Hill, Virginia" She said.

"That's not far from here" Elena said.

"Well watch this" Jenna said and put up the home page.

I found myself staring at the screen, Isobel was a cheerleader.

"Isobel . She was a cheerleader" Elena giggled slightly.

"Trudie still lives there, this is her address"

"What about Isobel?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her, listen, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Rick, his wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel"  
"Wait. "Was" as in..."

"She died"

-LATER-

We were going to this woman's house, because we were nosy and had the right to know.

Elena hesitated to knock, so I did it and a woman with blonde hair answered.

"Trudie?" She asked "Tru-trudie Peterson?" Elena asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh, My name is Aj Gilbert, this is my sister Elena, we wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming"

"Well I haven't heard that name in years, how do you know her?"

"We think that, um, well...do you know if she had twins that she gave up for adoption?" Elena asked.

"Oh my god, you're her daughters, I was just gonna make some tea, would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure" Elena said.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way" She said.

"We weren't going to come" I said "I didn't think we would but we were driving and I hit this spotlight and it made me think about when I was learning to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left hand side and then I was thinking about our mom and – we had your address. I'm sorry for barging in"

"It's no problem, just a surprise though. I haven't thought about Isobel in years"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked.

"About 17 years ago, when she left to have you, we kept in touch for a while but, well, you know, people drift apart"

"And you don't know where she ended up?"

"She was in Florida for a while, she was on her own, I know it wasn't easy"

"DO you have any idea who our father is?" I asked.

"I could never get her to fess up, Anyway she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship"

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Somewhere in North Carolina, Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school. Let me just grab that" She said and grabbed onto her phone.

She then went and got a yearbook album and opened it up.

"AH, they came to the games for us, the football team hadn't won in years, we were the stars, well Izzie was but I was a damn good back up"

"Heh, this is great thank you" Elena said.

"You're welcome, neither of you have touched your tea" She said.

I went to drink it and smelled it "What is this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just some herbal mixture" She said.

"Vervain" I said.  
"You know" Elena gasped.  
"Know what?"

"You didn't invite us in and you're serving vervain tea" I said "You know"  
"I think that you should leave"  
"What aren't you telling us?"

"Please leave. Now!"

We got up and we left, getting into the car, I spotted a man in the middle of the road and Elena began to drive.

-BOARDING HOUSE-

I went in to see Stefan, to ask him a few questions and went into his room.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Better. Me" A voice said and then I saw Damon.

"You look, um..."

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?"

He kept pushing towards me and I shoved him back a bit.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked" I said.

"No reason why. Do you know I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh"

"Yep"

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Never better, yep, what can I do for you? I'm a barrel full of favours today. It's my new found purpose-how can I help people?"

"I just wanted to ask Stefan a few questions" I said "I'm going to the fundraiser with him and Elena"

He was trying to button up his shirt but was too drunk to actually do it.

"Help a guy out will you? Can't get this" He said.

I walked over to him and helped him button his shirt, I smiled.

"So I found out who my birth mother is" I said.

"Ecch, who cares" He said and he must've saw the look on my face "She left you, she sucks"

I stared at him, mesmerised for a moment, I'm not going to lie here...he is absolutely beautiful.

"Stefan" I said noticing him "I was looking for you"

"Uhh, I need a bigger jacket, wow you know an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit" He said to Stefan and fixed his shirt himself, I gaped at him.

"He's fine" I breathed out.

"He's Damon" Stefan replied.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him, It'll remind him, that he has one, even if it doesn't beat"

"Won't hold my breath" Stefan said.

"So, We went to see Trudie Peterson" I said and Stefan frowned "We didn't plan it"

"How was it?" He asked.

"She has vervain, she knows about vampires" I said. "It can't be a coincidence"

"It isn't, this is Alaric's wife" Stefan said.

He showed me a picture and i gasped.

"This is her. This is Isobel, he gave this to you?"

"Everything he knows about vampire's he learned from her, he believes it was a vampire that killed her"

"Oh, my god" I said.

He went to say more but I stopped him and I smiled.

"You better get ready, Elena will be waiting"

And I walked out and headed to the grill.

-THE GRILL-

I had been there for about half an hour when OI felt breath on the back of my neck, I turned and saw Damon.

"Damon" I said with a nod.

"April" He smirked.

"You need to stop calling me that, its Aj"

"Yeah, I like April" He said.

I blushed furiously and turned away.

"So, are you buying any tickets, you might just get lucky"

I stared at him and blushed again "I don't think so"

"I think you should"

"You really are chancing your luck" I smirked.

"Hmm...I think I would be if you got the right ticket" He said and walked away.

I shook my head.

I sat with Jenna, with Jenna and looked around, Elena sitting with Stefan. I smiled slightly and turned as Carole Lockwood began talking.

"And what do you do bachelor number 3?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber" He said.

"Well isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers, moving on. Number four, "Alaric Saltzman" Wow, quite a mouthful, what do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at mystic falls high" He said.

"Oh. Beauty and brains, ladies, this one's a keeper" Carole smiled. "What do you teach?"

"History"

"History. Oh, well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy"

"Uh, well..." He said.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date, and last but not least, Damon Salvatore, we don't have much on you" She said.

He gave her a smile "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card"

Big headed much? He clocked me staring and he gave a quick wink, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carole asked.

"Oh, yeah, L.A., New York, couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, Near the Duke campus, actually" He said with a smirk looking over at Alaric, I froze. "I think—I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Rick? Cause I—I know your wife did, I had a drink with her once, she was—she was a great girl, I ever tell you that? She was—Delicious"

I wanted to cry, my heart was thrumming in my chest, I wanted so badly to kill Damon then and there...and to think I was actually beginning to like him, to feel sorry for him, I had wanted to be his friend...

I got up to leave.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"I just need some air" I said, my voice cracking.

I ran outside and bent over, thinking I was going to hurl.

"Aj" A voice said, I turned seeing Stefan and Elena.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?"

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body"

"Oh my god Stefan" Elena said shaking her head.

"I know, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but I just, I wanted to make sure"

"I was feeling sorry for him!" I spat "Hoping this whole Elizabeth thing would change him! I'm so stupid"

"No you're not" Elena said, tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't know about the connection, to either of you, I thought about confronting him, but he's already on edge"

"Why are you protecting him Stefan?" I demanded.  
"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might change" Stefan said.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the man from earlier.

"That man...I saw him outside of Trudies"

"Get back inside, come on"

I went back inside and ran into Damon.

"Whoa, easy there, but a ticket like everyone else?" He asked.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked "Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman's face"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just when I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you"

"Aj" Stefan warned.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"The one that gave Elena and I up? Her name was Isobel" I said and his face fell "Go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her"

I went back outside and began walking, what did I do now? Why did all the bad things happen to my family? I just wanted this to be over and...it turns out it's just beginning...


	16. There goes the neighbour hood

**Hey guy's, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, so this chapter...is well a little off of my own back because it mostly revolves around Stefan and Elena in the episode...so I'm just winging it. **

**Might be short because I'm winging it. **

**Anyway here it is Chapter 16. **

**Chapter 16: There goes the Neighbourhood. **

I was lying, upside down, on the couch watching the tv when Jeremy stood in my way.

"Move pipsqueak" I said.

"Pipsqueak?" He laughed "Really? You're like five foot two and a bit Aj, and everyone in the town is taller than you"

"Jeremy, I'm older, which makes you the pipsqueak"

"Anyway, what's wrong with you, you haven't been out since the other night"

"Not in the mood...feel ill"

"You always seem to feel ill"

"Hmm, well, I am so...you can move now"

"Where's Elena?"  
"Um...she's at Stefan's probably"

"Can I ask something?"

"Depends on what Jer"

"Are you...and Damon dating?" He asked.

I almost choked and had to sit up "No. We defiantly are not, I don't even like him Jeremy, why do you ask?"

"Because I always hear you and Elena whispering about him and Stefan"

"NO. I hate him"

"Oh, okay"

"Yeah...so what are you doing?" I asked.

"Um, I'm just going out, you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good here" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later"

"I'll see you later Jer" I said and flicked through the channels.

There was a breeze suddenly and I looked over my shoulder. There he was.

"Ugh, really?" I demanded not turning to look at him?"

"Listen-"  
"No, just get out because I don't want to talk to you" I said.

"A-"

"Damon, please, just do me a favour and leave me alone" I said with a nod.

I knew he was still there and I turned "What do you want?"

"To aplo-"

"Well I don't want to hear it"

"You won't let me finish"

"I let you finish right there, so please leave"

He let out a groan and was then gone, I smirked slightly, what an ass.

-LATER-

I was still in the house, why did I have to be so anti-social? And this all started because of Damon Salvatore...I really wanted to kill him...but at the same time, I still felt sorry for him, but I have always known how to hide how I feel...so that's what I'll do.

I flicked on a movie, a horror I think...not really sure what it was though. That was when Elena came in to the house, looking all smiley.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because my world has crumbled into a million tiny pieces and I now no longer have any purpose" I said. Then laughed "Just kidding, what's got you sp happy?"

"I'm going on a double date with Stefan, Caroline and Matt tonight"

"Well give them all my love, because I am in desperate need of a sleep" I said and stood.

"You're in desperate need of a shower"

I glared at her "ha ha very funny" I said.

She smiled and then shrugged, flopping herself down on the couch. I went upstairs and actually did go for a shower first, tied my hair up in a wet messy bun and then went into my room, shut the curtains over and lay in bed.

I must've fallen asleep because I could see darkness...

_**-DREAM- **_

_**I was walking through what seemed to be the ever lasting woods of Mystic Falls when I came across a house. I frowned and quickly went in, the rain becoming too much above me. **_

"_**Hello?" I shouted. **_

_**I went in further and heard a noise from above me, I went upstairs quietly and frowned again, opening the room door. I saw a woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood and then I saw Damon standing above her, blood all around his mouth and I put a hand over my mouth to cover it from letting out a scream. **_

"_**I enjoyed that Elizabeth, how about one more?" He said and turned to where I was behind the door. **_

"_**No, No, No, No Dear Damon, the whole town" A voice said. **_

_**I backed up and turned, suddenly Damon was in front of me. I gasped and he stroked my face. **_

"_**I'm sorry I killed your mother" He said in a low whisper "But I'm not sorry about this" **_

_**His face changed and I screamed, jumping under his arm and began to run, what was the use? Vampire's had speed didn't they? **_

_**I ran until I was stopped by a familiar face. Mine. **_

"_**Hello April" **_

"_**You...you're-" **_

"_**Elizabeth, yes" She said with a smile. "You want to know a secret?" **_

"_**Not really" **_

"_**I didn't care about him" She said "I never cared about him, not ever, just like he wont ever care for you" **_

_**And then I was grabbed and Damon sunk his teeth into my neck...**_

_**-END OF DREAM- **_

I wrenched up off the bed, panting and I looked around...it was just a dream...a stupid...stupid dream. I put a hand to my neck and sat back, shutting my eyes in fear. What the hell just happened to me? Why did I dream about them?

There was a knock on my door and I jumped when Elena entered.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine" I smiled and it was completely fake.

"Okay, well that's me away out, will you be okay by yourself?"She asked.

"Course Laney, I'll be fine" I said with another smile "Have fun"

"I'll try" She laughed and left.

I rubbed my forehead, which was beaded with sweat. I frowned and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, well having a dream like that would mess you up I'm sure...

-LATER-

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Mac 'N cheese, suddenly I felt sick and I put the bowl down and rushed to the toilet, but it was a false alarm.

I went back down and nearly jamp out of my skin when I saw Damon, I fell back on my ass and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you"

"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you haven't spoken to me"

"Hmm, wonder why" I said and got myself up.

I didn't look at him, that dream had freaked me out.

"What's it going to take for you to accept my apology?"

"Why do you want me to forgive you so badly? Huh Damon? I mean the other day it was "I mean this sincerely, I hope AJ dies" Why the sudden change of heart? Oh no wait...you don't have one"

He stared at me "I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did Damon and the bad thing about it is? I didn't care, because I wanted to help you, I wanted to be friends with you, after all you've done I thought we could still be friends, because we were having fun...I actually enjoyed your company when nobody else was around"

He stared at me again, keeping his eyes on mine.

"But you don't care, I don't know if you used to...or whatever, but now, I don't and I hope you can understand that, so if you would leave please"

He didn't say anything, he just stood and stared, his eyes never leaving mine, he walked over and as he was about to walk past me, his arm snaked around my waist.

"Thank you" He whispered.  
"What?" I asked confused "Why?"

"For trying to be my friend, when nobody else did" He whispered and was then gone.

I looked around, did that really just happen or was I imagining things? Maybe my dirty little brain was playing tricks on me.

I frowned and went up to bed, again and lay down, but I didn't go to sleep, I just lay lying at the ceiling...and eventually I must've fallen asleep because there was just blackness...let's hope it stayed that way.


	17. Let the right one in

**Thanks again for your reviews: **

**DarolineWritingGodess  
GrapeJuice101  
KK (Guest)  
Susl **

**And a very special thank you to DarolineWritingGodess for that picture you made for me, it was lovely and I appreciate it very very much. (THANK YOU!) **

**And for all those who followed my story and I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Here is Chapter 17. **

** Chapter 17: Let the Right One In **

Elena woke me up. All because she was worried about Stefan, and that we HAD to go the boarding house, I grunted and washed my face and tied my hair up quickly and we drove over to the boarding house, finding Damon fixing the window.

Stefan nodded at me and gave Elena a quick kiss, I rolled my eyes and made a face.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"This vampire...from the tomb, got in here and tried to attack us, along with another vampire" Stefan said.

"Oh how wonderful, it's bad enough with two vampires in town, now there's more?" I asked.

"AJ" Elena hissed. "That isn't a bad thing" Elena said quickly to Stefan who smiled slightly

"Well...that depends on what you mean by bad" I said.

"That was clearly a dig at me" Damon said not turning around.

"What makes you think that?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head and I folded my arms.

"I say we go to Pearl's bust down the door, annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon said. I frowned...he was REALLY looking for a death wish.

"Yeah and then what?" Stefan asked "We turn to the rest of the house and say "Oops sorry?"

I let out a laugh and Damon turned around.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her" Elena said shaking her head.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information, And it's not like I had a choice, she's...scary and besides, she's gonna help me get Elizabeth back"

I again, rolled my eyes "Of course she is" I said "Damon get's what he wants as usual, no matter who get's hurt in the process"

"You don't have to be snarky about it" Damon said frowning slightly.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky" I snapped.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon" I said "I've accepted the fact that you're a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities"

"Ouch" He said mocking hurt.

"This isn't very productive, we're gonna find out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampire's. Yeah?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and left the room and I watched him go, and narrowed my eyes.  
"Remind me again why I had to come?" I asked looking over at Elena.  
"Moral Support" She nodded.

"Oh yeah, some support" I said. "I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky"

"I know. He makes everyone cranky"

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.  
"Damon and I are going handle everything, I promise"

"What about us?" Elena asked

"We can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing" I said.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what's going to keep you both safe"

"Which means nothing if you're not safe too" Elena said.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self serving psychopath on my side"

"Well that's comforting" I said with a roll of my eyes.

-LATER-

I was in the house, Elena was out looking for Jeremy and I was alone. My phone had rang five times, I didn't get to them in time because I was upstairs but when I went downstairs I saw it again, and saw that it was Damon, I rolled my eyes and ignored it.

Then the door went and I answered it seeing him.

"You're ignoring me" He said.

"The six missed calls? Sorry phone was dead" I smiled sarcastically.

"Is Stefan here?" He asked sighing slightly.

"No, why, Something wrong?" I asked.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back, I can't get him on his phone, I figured he was here...maybe you know with his girlfriend"

I dialled him and it went straight to voicemail. "It's going straight to voicemail, where could he be? Wait, I'll call Elena before we panic"

I dialled her and when she answered, she sounded out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Laney, is Stefan with you?"

"No, haven't seen him since this morning" She said. "Why?"  
"Just wondering, see you when you get back"

"Okay"

I looked at Damon "Now we can panic" I said "Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking" He said.

He thought maybe the tomb vampire's had him.  
"Why, why would they take him like that?" I asked sitting in the car.

"Revenge"

"For?"

"Our father putting them in the tomb"

"Oh great, so they want you dead?" I asked.  
"Exactly, cookie points for you"

"Very funny"

"I'm not trying to be"

"Hmm" I mumbled as the car stopped.

"Stay here" He said getting out.

"Wait, why?"

"Because they're the tomb vampire's and Elizabeth and you look alike...they probably want revenge on her too...so I'd stay here"

He vanished. I sat for about five minutes, before I saw him coming back. I got out.

"What happened?" I asked "Where is he?"

"They have him and I can't get in"

"What? Why not?"

"Because the woman that lives there was compelled not to let me in"

"I can get in" I said going to walk past him.

"You're not going in there" He said grabbing me.

"Like hell I'm not Damon, he's a brother to me, okay I need to get him out"

"You don't need to get him out, we'll figure something out okay! I mean it"

"No" I went to go past him again but he grabbed my arms and squeezed them, not tightly.

"Listen to me, they want revenge okay and killing you, then me, Elena and Stefan will do the trick, I can't have you going in there"

"We gotta do something" I said.

"I know"

"We can't let them hurt him Damon, we NEED to get him out of there"

"I know, Aj, trust me I know. But I don't know how to get him out" He said.

I stared up at him, frowning. Poor Stefan...

"The school" I said

"What?"

"Alaric Saltzman, I'm sure he hunts vampires...I'm sure of it"

"I killed him"

"What?" I gasped.  
"He attacked me" He said.

"Like said Psychopath" I nodded "But he's not dead...I saw him the other day, he was in history"

Damon's eyebrows raised "Interesting"

"Don't even try it" I said. "Let's just go"

-SCHOOL-

We went into the school and Alaric was coming down the hallway towards us and he spotted Damon and stopped in his tracks.

"Well don't you look...alive" Damon bit sarcastically.

"You can't hurt me"

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right"

"Mr. Saltzman please, we need your help" I said interrupting Damon.

We went into his classroom and we all stood.

"Stefan's in the house, Damon's a vampire, he can't get in, we need you, I would go, but for the obvious reasons..."

"But your life is valuable" He said to me and I gave him a What-the fuck-are-you-talking-about? Look and he then looked to Alaric "Yours on the other hand..."

"Stefan told Elena and I about your ring" I said.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap, you tried to kill me, I defend myself, you died, then according to my brother your ring brought you back to life...am I leaving anything out?" Damon asked. Stefan didn't tell him any of this...I did. The idiot.

"Yeah. The part where I try to kill you again, only this time I don't miss"

"Mr Saltzman please, it's Stefan, never mind him" I said.

"I'm sorry Aj, but it's not my problem" He said.

I huffed "That's a shame, because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife" Damon said.

"You're lying"

"Am I Why don't you ask her yourself, coward. Come on Aj" He said.

We went to leave "All right! Wait! I'll go" Alaric said. I tried not to smirk because I knew that reverse psychology always works.

He went round and then pulled out an arsenal of vampire weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night"

"I've you to thank for that" Alaric snapped.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Those afre tranquilizer darts filled with vervain"

"Just get me in, I'll get Stefan out"

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take 'em all on yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully" Damon answered.

I picked up one of the darts.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Alaric asked me.

"I'm going with you guys" I said.

"No. No. No. No. No way in hell are you" Damon snapped.

"You need me!" I bit "I'll get in, you can distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out"

"You'll get yourself killed, you're not going in there" He bit back.

"I'm going. It's Stefan" I said.

"So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can, I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me, you'll basically just be in the way" He said.

"Damon, now isn't the time to be the lone ranger" I snapped.

"Fine April, you can drive the getaway car, you're not going into the house"

"You can't stop me, Like I said It's Stefan we're talking about" I said "The love of my sister's life and my best friend, You don't understand"

"Oh, I understand, I understand. He's the reason she lives, his love lifts her up where she belongs and to you, he's the older brother you always wanted, I get it"

"Can you not just joke around for two seconds?" I demanded.

"I can't protect you and save Stefan at the same time April" He snapped "I don't know how many vampire's are in there, and that's how long it would take to have your head ripped off, I have to be able to get in and out, I can't get distracted by your safety, or this will end up in a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...including Stefan. I know, I get it, I understand" He said.  
"If we're gonna go, let's go" Alaric said interrupting us.

-AFTER-

The idiots made me wait at the car, I pulled the syringe from my pocket and examined it...hmm interesting. A tree branch suddenly fell from a tree and landed on the windshield, I gasped and moved back. That was the last straw...they can forget it...I'm not staying here.

I began running and eventually found it, the house and jamp onto the porch. I put myself against the wall to keep hidden and started moving on but heard someone.

"Billy? Jacob? Get back here!"

I ran past the door and went down the straircase that lead to the cellar. I tried to open it but the door was locked. I huffed and decided to bust one of the windows and it opened, A man, or vampire stood near the door, guarding it. I pulled out the vervain syringe and was ready to attack but someone got him first, and I realised it was Damon, who seen me.

"Are you insane?" He growled.

I shrugged and he glared at me "Just get Stefan!" I mouthed.

We got in and saw him and someone else strung up.

"Aj...you shouldn't be here..." Stefan said.  
"She was supposed to stay in the car" Damon hissed and went towards the other guy and went to kill him.

"unh! No. No. No. Not him" Stefan said.

"Whatever. Let's just get you down" He said.

"There's vervain on the ropes"

"Aj, pull that!" He snapped.

I pulled it and Stefan fell, Damon managed to catch him.

"All right, let's go" He said

"Wait" Stefan said.

"What? Guys come on! We need to get out of here"  
Stefan and I pulled at the stakes on the guy's legs and Stefan let out a grunt.

"Come on, we gotta go"Damon hissed.

"The other one"

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked me.  
"Yeah" I said.  
"All right, go" He said "Be careful"

"What about you?" I asked scared.

"You rescue, I'll distract" He said to me.  
"But Damon-"

"Now" He hissed again.

I was carrying Stefan to the car and he let out another groan.

"Can you make it?" I asked.

"Uh-uh" He said and we fell, I ended up cutting my hand on something.

"Ow!" I growled.

"Oh, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, never mind me, come on, keep going" I said "Come on"

I pulled Stefan up and we continued forwards, my mind never leaving Damon.

We finally got to the car and I saw Elena.

"Elena! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Just let me help!" She growled.

"Come on" I said "It's right over here"

We got to the car and Elena tried to help, I felt something weird.

"Stefan..." I began.

But he was pulled from the car and was getting beaten.

"This is for Beth-anne" The man cried.

He stabbed Stefan with a tree branch.

"This is for the tomb!"

He went to lunge again.

"No!" Elena cried out.

I pulled the syringe out again and plunged it into his back. He let out a groan and Elena whimpered Stefan's name as she fell next to him.

She pulled out the branch, "Stefan...Stefan...No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan!" She cried "Stefan!"

She was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh , Stefan please get up, get up, please Stefan" She cried "Please"

I noticed the vampire getting up and I then looked back to Elena, who was cutting the palm of her hand.

"Elena!" I hissed and she pressed it to Stefan's mouth.

"Here" She whispered.

"Please...run" Stefan whispered.

"No" She said.

"Please "

"Stefan. My wrist, here take my wrist, you need more blood"

"Go, Elena, Run, run" He said.

"No. I trust you" She said.

He did it...he began to drink it. The vampire got up and went for Stefan again, but Stefan was up and out of control. He began to stab the vampire again, and again.  
"Stefan!" Elena cried.

I held her back and he turned, his face still in the whole vampire form thing and Elena whimpered and moved back, Stefan then looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm...I'm sorry" He said.

I nodded "It's ok"

"No..no it isn't"

"IS everyone alright?" A voice asked.

I turned and saw Alaric and Damon. I almost, ALMOST let out a sigh of relief when I saw them.

"Everyone's fine" I said.

-LATER-

I was in the bathroom fixing myself to get to bed and when I walked into my room, there was Damon.

"Nice pyjamas" He said.

I stood for a minute, staring at him, before walking over to him and gave him a hug. He froze but after a minute he relaxed and put his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For?"

"Helping..." I said and pulled back "And for protecting me when I should've done what you said...but I'm not sorry for doing it"

"Why?"

"Because you couldn't have gotten him out alone" I said "I told you, you needed my help"

"And I thank you for that" He said.

I turned and saw on my bed "How is Stefan?"

"He's fine, Elena should be home soon...they're sorting things out"

"Right"

"What about us" He said.

I looked up at him and frowned "what?"

"Are we going to sort things out?" He asked.

I shrugged "Not sure what you mean"

"With this whole "I hate you" thing"

"I don't hate you" I said. "I just...dislike you"

He smirked "Well that's a start"

"Hmm" I mumbled "Listen, just do me a favour"

"What would that be?"

"Look after him" I said with a nod "I know you guy's don't get along but you could help"

"I'm not making any promises April" He said and was then quiet. "You're not going to say anything?"

"About what?" I asked.

"I said your name April"

"It's not really bothering me anymore"

"Oh, well what a shame"

I smiled and looked up at him "Good night Damon"

"Good night April" And he was gone.

What a long and very stressful day this had been...


	18. Under Control

**Thanks DarolineWritingGodess for your review on my chapter, shouldn't be too long until I'm onto season 2 ****J Glad you're enjoying it guys and I hope you keep enjoying it...I should get 19 and 20 up tonight too if I have time.**

** Chapter 18: Under Control**

I was up before everyone else, and was ready to leave.

"Come Elena, Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now" I shouted.

"Forgot this" Jenna said and handed me a thermos.

"Thank you" I smiled.

I opened the door and got a fright, there stood my uncle John. He looked as though he was just going to knock.

"April" Somehow the way he said it made me cringe...

"Uncle John!" I grinned "Hi and it's Aj"

He looked past me "Jenna"

"John" She said almost huffily "You made it"

"I said I'd be here before noon" John said.

He came into the house and stood.

"Oh what you say and what you do are two very different things" Jenna said.

That was when Jeremy came down the stairs.

"Uncle John, what's up?" He grinned.

"Hey!" Uncle John said.

Jeremy slapped him on the shoulder and left. I had tried for twenty minutes to get the little twirp out of his room.

"I had some business to take care of in town, I thought that a visit was in order" He said.

I smiled "How long are you staying?" Elena's voice asked dryly. I never understood why she didn't like him, Jer and I did.

"I don't know yet"

"Ok, well we're gonna go to school" She said grabbing my arm "See you later"

We left and began walking to school "Why don't you like Uncle John?" I asked.  
"Why do you like him?" She asked. I frowned.

"Touché" I said.

We met Matt at the high school and began talking.

"He said his trip is open ended" Elena huffed.

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy"

"Does anyone?" Elena asked.

"Me" I said putting my hand halfway up in the air.

"I'm here for moral support" Matt said "If you need me"

"Thanks I think I'll suffer this one alone, you've been through enough" Elena said.

I walked away from them, leaving them to finish their conversation, I went to my locker and opened it shoving my bag in.

-LATER-

I was back in the house after school, Elena had went to see Alaric about something, but was now in her room with Stefan. I was sitting with Jeremy, John and Jenna.

"I've no interest in the Founder's Day Kick off party" Jeremy said.

"Me neither" I smirked.

"Sure you do, it's tradition" John said.

"It will be our role to break the tradition" Jenna smiled sarcastically at John.

"The Gilbert's have been apart of this town for a hundred and fifty years, we're one of the founding families and with that comes certain obligations, including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance I'll tell you both about all your heritage"

"Hmm, the Gilbert Family legacy" Jenna said "I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it"

"Why does she hate you" I asked staring at him and took a bite of the chocolate I was eating.

"We used to sleep together" He said simply with a shrug, I almost choked and gawked at Aunt Jenna, trying not to laugh as she threw a bag at John.  
"I'm standing right here!" She said.

I was going up the stairs, when I heard the crash; I was just going to go into Elena's room when Stefan sped out past me. I frowned and watched as he vanished down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's acting weird, I'm going after him" She said.

"Be careful" I said. She stared at me for a minute then nodded and vanished down the stairs. What was wrong with Stefan?

That's when I thought maybe Damon would know what was wrong with him. I dialled him.

"Yes Miss April?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, why didn't I find him using my name annoying? "I need you to come over"

"Oh, that is what I like to hear-"

"Damon knock it off and get over here" I said and hung up.

After five minutes there was a knock on the door and I went over to it, answering it and seeing Damon.

"Oh good you're here" I said.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that" he grinned.

I pointed upstairs and then at Jeremy, who was in the kitchen himself and I made a guesture to be quiet.

"No April, I will not go to your bedroom with you" He said loudly.

I froze on the second step and turned with a glare, grabbing him and hauling him the stairs, as he chuckled. I could almost see Jeremy roll his eyes.

We went into my bedroom and I shut the door as he went over to the bed, he lay down and took the teddy, that my Mom had bought me when I was seven and held it close to him.

"Ah, it's good to be back in here" He said with a grin.

"Stop messing around" I said.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the founder's Council?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Perfect, we'll just add that to the list of how everything is falling apart" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, it happens doesn't it, so that means he knows about Vampires" He said.

"Great" I said "Look, Damon I'm worried about Stefan, he say's everything's ok, but clearly he's struggling, how long is it going to take before he goes back to normal?"

Damon frowned "A few days, give or take" He said.

"It's been a few days" I said.

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?"

He got up and handed me my teddy bear and I put it on the bed as he walked over to my drawer. I frowned as I seen him pull out a bra, and I went red, I snatched it from him and put it back, shutting the drawer over and giving him a glare.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you" I said.

He took a picture from the mirror and I tried to grab it from him, but I was too small to reach.

"It is what it is April, The Stefan you and Elena know was "Good behaviour Stefan" or "reign it in Stefan" Or "fight against his nature to annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention"

I managed to get the picture back. "He's not you, not even close"

"Well, he doesn't want to be me, that doesn't mean that deep down he's not"

He got closer to me and pressed me against the drawer and leaned in, I stared at him, my breath caught in the back of my throat and was then gone. I let out the breath and sighed, rubbing my forehead and looked around.

I looked at the picture of Jeremy and me when we were kids and frowned, maybe this was the right time. I went to his door and chapped on it.

"Hey" I said when he answered it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you have some time to talk?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure" He said.

"Not here" I said nodding "Come on, let's get out of the house"

As Jeremy and I walked around, near the lake I text Elena and told her I was gonna tell him.

"SO, what's up?" he asked.  
"Well, Elena and I recently found out that, um, we were adopted" I said. "We didn't say anything sooner because we were worried of what you would think"

He frowned slightly and his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I know" I said shrugging.  
"Does Elena know?"  
"Course she does, Jer, that's what I just said" I laughed.

"I can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted" He said.

"I'm sure they would have eventually" I said.

"Why were you worried about what I thought?"

"Because...I don't know" I said "It's weird, going through your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone"

"Does it bug you that we're not?" He asked frowning again.

"No, Jer, you're my brother and that's all that matters" I said.

He smiled.

"So Mr. Saltzman told Elena that you've been doing great in history now" I said.

"Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out, he gave some extra credit and stuff"

"He loved your vampire paper"

"He thought I had a clever angle" He said.

"What drew you to that subject matter?" I asked.

"I don't know, boredom? Or maybe I'm just nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies" He smirked.

"Gilbert's aren't crazy" I said.

"Easy for you to say" He said "You're not one"

I stopped walking and Jeremy did the same "Ouch" I said.

I hit him in the shoulder and he laughed, and began to run, so I chased him.

-LATER-

Elena was Stefan at this stupid Founder's party thing and he went to change the music, and began dancing with her.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" A voice asked and before I even turned a I smiled. I shook my head at Damon before becoming serious.

"He is gonna be okay right?" I asked.  
"Eventually. One way or another"

We looked at each other before looking back at Stefan and Elena. I caught Damon smiling and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go see Jenna" I said.

"Bye April"

"Before I go, can I ask?"

"Yes?"  
"What is your fascination with my name?"

He shrugged "I prefer it to "Aj" he said air quoting my name.

"Well you'd be the first" I said shaking my head and stalked away from him. I went over to Jenna and we began talking and laughing. Then I spotted Alaric.

"History teacher, three o'clock"

"How do I look?" She asked frantically.

"Beautiful" I said.

"I was looking for you" He said to Jenna.

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in while"

He looked at me and hesistated slightly "Well uh, thing's have been a little crazy right now, do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure"

"Okay" He smiled. They both stared at me and I shook my head with laughter as they left.

"When did this happen?" Matt asked.

"Dj had a change of heart" I smirked and shook my head.

"Dance?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Yes" he grinned.

"Matt!" I laughed as he grabbed my waist and began to dance with me.

After a few minutes he left me and I banged into Stefan.

"Your sister has abandoned me, so please dance with your alcoholic vampire friend"

"Best friend" I smirked. He smiled and spun me round and I banged into someone.

"Wow! Watch it!" The guy snapped.

"I'm sorry, my fault I'm clumsy"

"Then get off the dance floor" He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady" Stefan snapped.

"Whatever" he said and went to leave.

Stefan caught his arm and stared him straight in the eye.

"I think you need to apologize" He said. He was compelling him.

"I'm sorry" he said half assed.

"Now say it like you mean it" Stefan said staring him in the eye again.

"Stefan, it's fine" I said.

"I'm really really sorry" he said.

"Now walk away" Stefan said.

I touched his arm and he turned to look at me.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine" I said. "There's Elena, this is my cue"

"We need to have more fun you and I" He said with a grin.

I smiled "Yes, yes we do"

I walked over to the bar when I spotted Damon and touched his shoulder.

"Have you noticed what your brother has been upto?" I asked.

"No, I have been to pre-occupied with yours" He said.  
I stared at him.

"Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death"

"He knew that her death was an overdose" I said.

"Really? "But oh sheriff someone buried her, who would do that"? Damon smirked "I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain"

"NO, I don't want you to compel him" I said.

"If he keeps asking questions..." Damon said.

"Damon, no, I'm serious, I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it" I said.

Damon grabbed a rose and handed me it, I blushed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" He said.

I took it and we stared at each other for a minute before he left.

-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

I found Jeremy and had told him nicely to drop the whole Vicki thing and that we would find whatever happened to her. But when I went outside, I saw Matt and Tyler fighting, I stood, shocked why were they fighting? God, what was going on?

I went over to Matt after the Mayor got Tyler away.

"Are you ok?" I asked rushing over to him.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who?"

"My mom"

"I don't know, put your head up" I said and I examined his face. "Come on, I'll help you home"

I managed to help Matt home an dopped him off.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said "I just, I'm sick of it you know"

"I know Matt, I know" I sighed.

"Thanks" He said.

"What for?" I laughed.  
"For being a good friend,, through everything with me, you've been there right from the start" He laughed "You're like a sister to me"

"And you to me...though a brother obviously"

He laughed "Thanks again"

He went to leave but I called after him and he stopped, turning.

"If there's anything you need, you know my number and you know where I live, I'm right here, okay?"

"Okay" He said and walked into his house.

I drove back to my house and went in, seeing Jeremy.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine"

"Jer?"

"What?"

"You sure?"

"I'm fine" he said and shoved himself past me, I watched him go upstairs and I frowned, what the hell was wrong with him now?

That was when John came in, I sat at the table and smiled at him.

"I want you to do me a favour April" He said.

"What's that Uncle John?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from Damon Salvatore"

I frowned "What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know that you and Elena know what they are"

Again I frowned "John –"

"No, just listen to me" He said.

"Ok"

"I want you to stay back, you and Elena"

"You know Laney isn't going to listen to you" I said.

"I know but that isn't the point ok, Damon tried to kill me tonight"

I gawked at him "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" He said "Now stay back"

"I can't agree to that Uncle John"

"Why not?"

"Because, no matter what he does, Damon needs a friend there, he really does"

"He's toying with you April, he doesn't like you ok, he's toying with you for the obvious reasons, you look like Elizabeth Pierce"

"How much do you know?" I demanded.

"I know alot, okay, so please...just stay back from him"

He stalked out of the room and disappeared, was he right? Was Damon toying with me because he couldn't have Elizabeth back? I pulled the rose out from my bag and stared at it...I hoped not...


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Thank you, GrapeJuice101, DarolineWritingGodess and Tvdlover87654 for your reviews and to all of those who are following my story. **

**Here is chapter 19. **

**Chapter 19: Miss Mystic Falls **

I was ditching school again today, I honestly didn't even see the point in being there at all, but oh well. I lay on my bed and then about ten thirty I got a phone call.

"Yello?" I asked.

"Hey" Elena's voice came.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How did you-"

"Twin thing, now what's wrong with you?!" I demanded.

"Guess who came back" She said.

I thought...and I got nothing.

"Nothing" I said. "who?"

"Bonnie" She said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's um...fine I guess..well she's fine with everyone else but me and Stefan"

"Oh here it starts" I snapped.  
"What?" Elena asked.

"This is her blaming Stefan, and us and obviously Damon for her grams dying"  
"No-"

"Elena don't even try because it is, you know it is"

She sighed "I just wished it wasn't"

"Well if she's being a bitch to you Elena, then ignore her"

"I can't just ignore her Aj"

"Why?" I asked "I get a kick out of doing it to people all the time"

"But I'm not you...there she is, I'll give you call when I've spoken to her"

"Okay dokey" I said and put the phone down.

She came back on the phone to me no more then ten minutes later.

"She ignored my calls, but spoke to Caroline everyday" Elena sighed into the phone, see this...this is what really annoyed me about people, this is why I shut myself away because they always find a way to blame you for something.

"Elena, I'm telling you now okay, If she even dares look at you or me the wrong way, I will say something and I don't care if she just lost someone, we lost people wel loved too okay, and we don't blame anyone for it, it happens, it's life and she needs to move on, like her and Caroline told us to do from the minute after the funeral" I said.

Elena sighed "Calm down, Aj, it's not that bad, I'm not that worried about it"

"You're such a liar Elena, you're upset okay and I get it, she's your best friend, but she can't blame you for something that I asked her to do, so if she wants to blame anyone it's me" I said. "and I'll tell her this"

"This is what I love about you" She said.  
"Uh? What?"

"How you do this every time I'm upset, you seem to be able to turn it around so that it isn't my fault"

"It isn't your fault" I said.

"Oh, and guess what"  
"What?" I asked.

"The Founders Ball, Miss Mystic Falls?" She said.

"Oh right, what about it"

"I'm in it"

"haha!" I said and laughed.

"It's not funny" She said "Anyway, I'll see you when I get home"

"See ya Laney" I said and hung up.

-LATER-

I went to the rehersals with Elena and Stefan who seemed to be having a good time, and then everything went poop. Bonnie came and ruined everything, and yes I'm being harsh but come on? Who blames there best friend for something that really had nothing to do with her.

"Bonnie" I said with a fake smile "Can I have a minute"

"It's only thirty minutes rehersals" She said.  
"Promise it'll only take a minute" I said "Please?"

She followed me out of the room and I folded my arms.

"Bonnie, I know what you're doing" I said.

"What?" She asked confused.  
"Okay, listen you're my friend, you're my sister's best friend okay and you and I have had our differences over the years, and obviously ou have your problems with Stefan, is that what it is?" I asked "is it Stefan?"

"It's not worth talking about" She said.

"What do you mean it's not worth it?" I asked "Okay, I know what it's like to lose someone, alright, trust me I know, but I didn't go around blaming people for it"

"I'm not blaming anyone!" She snapped.  
"Oh really?"

"Listen, okay I can't pretend that everything is okay" She said "Everything my Gram's did was to protect us from those vampire's in that tomb, and now they're all out, which means she died for nothing"

"I'm sorry about that Bonnie, I really am" I said "But-"

"I blame him, Aj, him and Damon" she said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't" I said.

"What?" She asked astonished.  
"Maybe you shouldn't blame them because if it's ANYONE's fault here, it's mine. I asked for your help, Not Elena, Not Stefan and certainly not Damon, he wouldn't have asked for your help anyway but that isn't the point, my point is, is that it's my fault, okay I asked, I begged you to do it so we could get rid of Damon, and it didn't work and for that I'm sorry, I really am, but you can't go blaming Elena, or Stefa or god, and I hate to say it but you can't really blame Damon either"

She stared at me "I'm just having a hard time and I don't want anyone to choose sides"

"No, Bonnie you're doing the exact opposite" I said "You're ignoring Elena, and she can't handle it, I can because I ignore people anyway, but my sister can't...and you're basically trying to put her in the middle and make her choose, and that's not fair"

She stared at me and didn't say anything.  
"I love you Bonnie, you've been my friend for like forever but I wont stand back and let you ignore my sister, because that's what I was brought up to do and you know that, and for what happened to your Grams I'm really really really sorry, you don't understand how sorry I am...I could never apologize enough, because I've known her all my life too...and she was an amazing lady, but I know for a fact she wouldn't want you to be this way either"

And with that I turned and walked away from her, heading out of the school.

-LATER-

We left with Alaric, who was also worried about Stefan, we were in a room and I was curling Elena's hair.

"Thanks guys for helping me" She said to Jenna and I.

"Don't thank her until you're sure you're hair isn't going to burn off" Jenna said.

"Hey! I curl my hair all the time, I know what I'm doing" I smiled.

"You know, I remember when mom and I were applying for this" Elena said "She was so excited"

"So were you if I recall" I said with a laugh.

"I was, she just made it sound like so much fun, lots has changed since then" She said.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart" I said "But it's a bit late for cold feet"

Jenna laughed "I don't have cold feet, I think I'd be enjoying it alot more if she were here"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, your hair would be a lot better if she was"

I mocked hurt "Ouch"

"Okay, I should go put my dress on" Elena said.

Jenna and I were already in ours, I was in a dark grey short dress.

"She'll be fine" jenna said patting my shoulder.

I smiled at her "Yeah I know"

"You worry about her an awful lot Aj, you need to stop being so Slefless and start being Selfish" She laughed.

"I wish sometimes that I could"

"It's not in your nature sweetie" She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go help her"

I went into the room just as Amber passed me and then I saw Damon.

"Hey! You can't be back here!" Elena said to him.

"We need to talk, oh good April's here" He said with a smile and walked over to the door and closed it.

"Does it have to be right now Damon?" I asked.

"Normally I would have a completely different out look of what I'm about to tell you both but since it could be really inconvience me, I'll squeal"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.  
"Stefan's still drinking human blood" He said.  
"What?!" I asked.

"Yep, he has a full fridge, now normally i would be dancing around in happiness but with the council back on the ass' of vampires, now isn't the time for Stefan to be flying off the handle"

Elena sat down on the couch.

"This is all my fault" She said "I fed him the blood in the first place"

"Laney-"

That was when the door opened and Stefan came in.  
"What's going on in here?"

"I was just filling Elena and April in about your extra curricular activities" Damon said.

Stefan laughed "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood Stefan" Elena said.  
"Um, maybe we should go downstairs" Damon said to me.  
"Uh, yeah that's a good idea" I said and nodded, following him out.

"Awkward" He said as we walked down the stairs

"Yeah, tell me about it" I said.

We stood for a little while when Damon noticed something.

"What?" I asked.  
"Stefan's gone" He said.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Stefan Salvatore"

I gapsed "Oh dear god"

"It'll be okay" He nodded at me and touched my arm and then vanished, I stalked off outside to see Jenna and Alaric, then Elena came out, with Damon, I smiled.

"What's she doing with Damon?" jenna asked.

"I have no idea" Alaric said.

"Aj?" Jenna asked.

I shrugged "I have no idea either" I noticed that Amber was gone "Um, can you guy's excuse me? I need the bathroom"

I went out the of the house and left the house. Stefan...Stefan where was Stefan? I walked around for a while before I heard a scream.

I ran towards it and found Amber, her neck bleeding. I gasped.  
"Amber!" I cried and ran towards her.

I helped her up "He told me to run"

"Who did?" I asked.

"I did" A voice said.

I turned and saw Stefan, his face wasn't...Stefan anymore.

"Stefan" I whispered shocked. I turned to Amber, "Okay, run and do NOT look back"

She went to run but Stefan was in front of her. "I'm sorry"

"Stefan, no here...me" I said

He stared at me confused "What?"

"Let her go...and you can have me...just let her go she doesn't deserve to die Stefan, but you can kill me if you want"

He seemed confused and Amber took the chance and ran off in the direction I'd told her to go.

"Look what you've done" Stefan said.

"It's okay" I said moving forward "I can help you Stefan"  
"No you can't" He hissed at me and was then in front of me. "I want you to run"

"I'm not going to run from you Stefan, I'm here to help"

"Run" he hissed at me.

If it's what he wanted...so I ran and then he was in front of me again.

"You said to run!" I said panting.

"I changed my mind" He said and bit my neck, I wanted so badly to hold the scream in, but I couldn't.

"STEFAN!" A voice cried.

I couldn't see straight but I knew it was Elena, he let me go and I stumbled slightly, seeing three of Damon, Elena and Bonnie.

"Stefan come on get control!" Damon's voice said "It's okay, come on, breath through it man"

Stefan caught him and threw him against a tree, I had already fallen to my knees on the ground and I gasped when Damon got up.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena cried.

All of a sudden he grasped his head and yelled out in agony and then went back to normal. He looked down at me and I stared up at um and looked away again, trying to gain concentration.

"It's okay, Stefan" Damon said softly.

But Stefan ran...Then the police showed up, and Damon helped me up.

"What you did was idiotic" He hissed into my ear.

"Yeah, if I hadn't amber would've died" I hissed back.

He sighed behind me and then helped patch up my neck.

"Idiotic but brave" He said "You're a good friend"

"Hmm" I said.

"Amber doesn't remember what happend...Aj, do you?" The Sheriff asked.

"No, I just remember seeing Amber and then everything's blank" I lied.

"It's a good job that the girl's showed up when they did, or April and Amber would've been goners"

What a comforting thought, I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"You didn't see anything?" Sheriff Forbes asked Bonnie and Elena, we all stared at Bonnie but Elena answered.

"No, we just found them and then called Damon"

"Is she going to be ok?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like it, yeah" She said "Why don't you girl's get back to the part" but then she looked at me and I put my hands up

"OH don't worry, I'm going home"

"Be careful do you have a car?" She asked.  
"No I'll be fine walking"

"Go to my car and I'll give you a ride in five minutes, here's the keys" Damon said.  
"I'll be fin-"

"Just don't even argue" He said and put the keys in my hand.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the car and got in, my mind wondering to Stefan...I hoped to god he was ok.

Then all of a sudden Damon got in the car.  
"Are you alright?"

"Tired" I answered simply.

"Let's get you home then"

"Okay"

He stopped outside the house and helped me out.  
"Damon, you don't need to do this, I'm fine" I said.

He stared at me "I know, but I am anyway"

"Can't we go to the boarding house?" I asked.  
"No you need sleep"

"But I want to see Stefan, Damon I want to make sure he's ok"

"He'll be fine, you need to worry about yourself alright, I'm surprised at you"

"What? Why?"

"Because of what you did" He said "No normal person would've done it"

"Well I'm not normal now am I?" I asked.

"Come on" he said helping me into the house. I then I wasn't on the ground anymore and was sitting on my bed.  
"Call me if anything else happens" I said as he was about to leave.

He turned to look at me and frowned. "You're unbelieveable"

"What?"

"Half dead-"  
"I prefer the term half Alive" I said.

"That isn't funny, but at the same time, you're being to selfless" He said "Why?"  
"Because Stefan's my best friend Damon, you're my friend too, I don't want anyone to get hurt"

He smiled slightly "I'll call if I need to"

And he was gone, I had to get up and change, which is what I did...and I fell asleep...into a deep deep sleep, that I never wanted to come out of.


	20. Blood Brothers

**Guy's I can't thank you enough for supporting my story and I'm very glad you like Aj and the storyline, gosh, two more chapters to do and then I should be on Season 2 can't wait for it! So excited...I'm such a loser. **

**Thanks to: DarolineWritingGodess  
GrapeJuice101  
Tvdlover87654 for your reviews, and to those who followed. **

**Here's Chapter 20. **

**Chapter 20: Blood Brothers. **

The day after that night, my head hurt like hell, my neck hurt like hell and I was really tired. Elena had stayed at the boarding house with Damon for a few days to make sure Stefan was okay, who was locked up in the cellar. I moved around the room and got my clothes ready and got dressed.

I was a little better now, and ready to get up and moving.

"Where are you going at this time in the morning?" Jenna asked me confused.

"Oh, just to the boarding house to see Elena" I said.

"okay, tell her to come home and get some stuff"

"I will do" I said and went out the house and out to the car.

I got in and drove to the boarding house, I rubbed my neck, which was really sore, It was worse than the time with Vicki, and that that hurt like a bitch.

I went in and seen Elena.

"How is he?" I asked.

She jumped slightly but sighed when she saw me "He's...not okay"

I frowned "Is he still hallucinating?" I asked.

"I don't think he knows where he even is, he's out of it" She said.

I sighed "Jenna wants you to go home and get some clothes"

"I will"

"Okay" I nodded.

That's when Damon came into the room, studying the object Pearl had given him, I only knew this because of Elena.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work" He said.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" I asked.

"She thought she was stealing the vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch, That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have either of you spoken to your uncle lately?" He asked.

"I've been avoiding him actually, that and I've been here most nights" Elena said. I shook my head.

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance" He smirked.

"Heh" She said "See you later"

"Aren't you going?" Damon asked when Elena left.

"Nope, thought I'd stay and help out"

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean why?" I smirked

"You're not as much as a nuisance as Elena but you're still annoying" He said.

I put a hand to my heart and mocked hurt "Ouch" I said "Anyway, I think I'm gonna stay too"

"What?"

"Keep Elena company"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He asked.

I laughed "No you're a psychopath" I said and walked past him to put my bag down.

"You better watch, psychopaths tend to lost it around pretty girls"

I turned to look at him and smirked "You think I'm pretty?" I asked innocently.

He scowled "Shut up"

I laughed and followed him down to the cellar. He had blood in his hands.

"Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved" Damon smirked "You know what will happen if you don't eat, you'll get all rotting and crusty"

"I'm not hungry" Stefan replied.

"Of course you are, we're eternally hungry. Take it, the human blood should be gone by now, you're still in here" Damon said "You want to explain why you're still in here? Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on, drink up, fine starve , what do I care?"

His phone rang and he left, I followed him into the living room and I sat down. He was talking to someone, but I didn't know who. I heard something about my uncle John, then Isobel. Then I didn't pay attention to anything else.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes" Elena said "And then I'll be right over, how's Stefan?"

"oh get me some clothes too! I'm gonna stay"

"Okay, so how's Stefan?"

Then my phone wasn't in my hands anymore. "Damon!"

"He's extra broody!" Damon grinned "He won't eat anything"

He then made a face "His favourite kind of what?...Ew, Gross...helps me, Now hurry up I can't babysit all night, I have things to do"

He then stared at me and I raised my eyebrows, I was still sitting with my hand out.

"Ha. Ha. Stefan likes...puppy blood...little golden retriever puppies with cute floppy ears. That's his favourite"

I gawked at him and he handed me back my phone.

"I shouldn't be too long" He said.

"Where are you even going?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"To visit an old acquaintance"

"Who would that be?"

"You're awfully nosy"

"Takes one to know one"

"Touché" He smirked "Okay, I'll see you when I get back"

"Okay"

"Stay out of the cellar"

"look who cares" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and left and then after fifteen minutes Elena was here.

"Come on" She said.  
"What?"

"Come with me"

I stood and we went into the cellar, I stood back a bit, not wanting to go in completely but then felt I was being cruel so I went in further.

"How you feeling?" Elena asked "Damon says you need to drink that, you need it Stefan, can't survive with out it"

"I don't want to survive" He said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Don't say that!" I said

"I'm sorry, both of you, but no more. After what I've done" He stared at me "It has to end, I just want it over"

I frowned "I'll go upstairs" I mouthed.

She nodded and I left and went up to the living room and then Elena appeared. Then Damon did too...

"I thought you were going out?" I asked.  
"Had to come back, I forgot my phone" He said rolling his eyes.  
"Damon.." Elena said.

"What?"

"Stefan says he doesn't want to survive"

Damon frowned "He's just being dramatic, he isn't going to starve himself"

"Why would he say that?" She asked.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl and April" He said. "It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff, it'll pass"

"Will it?" I asked "Because he seems to be in a lot of pain"

"Yeah. Well, that will pass to, once he eats"

"I don't mean physical pain" I said.

"I know what you meant, look, are you going to be okay here when I go again? I have to go on an errand with the teacher "

"The teacher? Alaric? What are you two friends now?" Elena asked.  
"I don't have any friends Elena"

"Chopped liver" I said folding my arms.

"Right" Elena said.

"You both should, should um, stay up here, you, shouldn't be down there yourself"

"We'll be fine" Elena said.

"You know...you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances" He said looking at me.

"So are you" I said "Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving"

"I won't be long" He said.

He was gone maybe ten minutes when Elena stood.

"I'm going to go down and see him again"

"I'll come too" I said.

We both went down and stood at the door.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while, I could be over at those bars in a flash and you would both be dead"

"Yeah, you could" Elena said "But you won't"

"Please, just go away, I don't want you here"

I moved Elena and I opened the door.  
"What are you doing? Get out of here" He spat.

"No" I said. Elena followed me in.

"You're taking a stupid risk, I hurt you already Aj, I could do it again"

"Then I'm stupid, you need to drink this" I said.

"Both of you, get out of here, you'll regret it" He said.

"Drink" I said pushing holding the bottle out.

"I said get out!" He snapped and knocked the bottle from my hand with force and his face transformed. I froze, just a little scared but didn't move.

"No" Elena said and moved next to me.

We were both still in the cellar with him.

"Talk to us Stefan, please, why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I'm making the decision I should've made years ago" He said.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition"

"We know that" I said.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made" He said.

He told us about what happened with his father, and honestly I felt bad for him.

"How can you even look at me right now?" He asked.

"You need to be able to talk about these things Stefan" Elena said "I need to hear them, come upstairs and we can talk more about it and we'll keep talking as long as you need"

"You're so sure I'm ready" He said.

Elena pulled out his ring and sat it next to him. "And when you feel the same way...I'll be upstairs"

And with that we left the cellar and went upstairs. We sat for a while and then Elena stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"For a shower...I need one" She said and I smiled as she walked away. I was reading one of the books from the library.

"Ugh, god, you're still here?" A voice said and I looked up.

"Were you excpecting anything else?" I asked.

"No" He sighed and lifted my legs and sat down, he then placed my legs over his lap.

"So, how was the errand?" I asked.

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher, having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care?" I said.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity" He said.

"I think he's getting there, there's alot of guilt that he has to deal with, and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Elizabeth getting caught"

"This is my fault now?" He asked a bit angry.  
"No" I said quickly "It's nobody's fault, Damon, I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent, you've made it your life's mission to make him miserable"

He roughly stood up and glared at me "Let me ask you a question, in all this soul searching and cleansing of the demon's of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more" I said shrugging.

"Yeah. That's an understatement" he said and his facial expression...he looked sad.

I stood and went over to him.

"Damon" I said he didn't look at me "Damon...tell me"

**-FLASHBACK- **

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

_**Stefan made his way to Damon, with a girl. **_

"_**What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon demanded. **_

"_**I brought her for you, she's a gift, have a seat please" Stefan said to the girl. **_

"_**What have you done Stefan?" Damon asked. **_

"_**Damon, I've been to see father, he came at me, I didn't know my own strength, there was blood everywhere, he was dying and the blood was too strong, I needed it. I had to have it" **_

"_**You fed?" Damon asked astonished. **_

"_**Yes, and it's incredible, my body is exploding with power, Damon" **_

"_**no" **_

"_**I can hear things from far away, I can see through the darkness, I can move like it's magic, and the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch, they were right. Elizabeth and Katherine were right, it's a whole other would out there Damon" **_

"_**Elizabeth is dead Stefan, there's no world with out her" He said. **_

"_**No, you can turn that off, you don't have to feel that pain anymore" Stefan said. **_

"_**I don't want it" **_

"_**You're weak, You'll be dead soon, you need this" Stefan said. **_

"_**No" **_

"_**You'll die" Stefan said. **_

"_**No, I can't" **_

"_**Please, I wont let you die" Stefan begged. **_

"_**No. I can't" **_

"_**Don't fight it, we can do this...together" Stefan said. **_

_**And then Damon began to drink the blood from the girl...**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK- **_

_**-PRESENT- **_

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person, I suppose I should thank him, It's been a hell of a ride" He said "heh"

"Oh, my god" I said "He said he wanted to die, that's why he won't feed, Now I get it..but..."

"His choice, if he's stupid enough to make it then so be it" Damon said.

"Don't do that, okay, don't pretend like you don't care" I said.

"How would you know if I cared?"

"Because he's your brother" I said "He's still your brother Damon"

"He's gone" A voice said.

I turned and saw Elena "What?"

"He's gone...he's just gone"

Elena ran and I looked at Damon, he watched her go and then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" He asked.

"It's her boyfriend" I said.

He frowned and then went over to and poured himself a drink.

"Do you really have to keep staring at me?" He asked.

"Yes" I said and he turned to look at me, a questioning look in his eyes. "Answer me something"

"Of course"

"Do you really not care about him?" I asked.

He didn't answer and looked away.

"You said you'd answer"

"Doesn't mean I wont lie"

"You do, Damon, I know you do" I said.

He turned to look at me and frowned "I hate him"

"But..."

"Not because he turned me, because he was supposed to protect her and he didn't" He said.

I swallowed, finding it hard.

"That doesn't mean you don't love him"

"No, you're right it doesn't, deep, deep, deep, deep down, he's my brother, and if anyone's going to kill him, it'll be me" He said.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch and stared at him and he walked over and sat next to me.

That was when Elena and Stefan walked back in, holding hands. He'd made the right choice.

"Little lost boy" Damon smirked.

"I'm gonna head home" I said standing.

"I'll go upstairs" Elena said.

Damon nodded at me and then at Elena.

"Good night Damon" I smirked and left the house, and headed for the car.

What a long day...


	21. Isobel

**Surprise...surprise...surprise in this chapter...something happens a early because I have amazing plans**

**Chapter 21: Isobel**

I had been up and about for hours and was really bored, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Well hello there" A voice said.  
"Damon"  
"How are you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm horrible" I said and nodded looking out the window.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic Falls float for the founder's day parade, if I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in too" I said.

"Well, I'm great thank's for asking" He said and I could almost see the smirk.

"Checking on Stefan too" I said.

"Oh, him? He's...he's terrible"

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked.

"He's just back to boring, straight laced, off the junk, you and Elena have successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality" Damon said.

"Don't forget who else helped" I said rolling my eyes.

"And I hate myself, did uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"No, I haven't seen him, why? What's he been up to?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'd love if you could find out for me" He said.

I sighed "Fine, I've got to go, I'm late"

"Have fun with the mystic queen, I know I did" He said smugly.

"You're an ass Salvatore" I said and hung up the phone.

-SCHOOL-

I met Elena and Stefan and then we saw Alaric.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" I said giving a wave.

"You three come with me, we need to talk" He said.

We all walked into his classroom.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.  
"I met Isobel last night"

I froze and stared at him and then at Elena and Stefan then back at Alaric.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, afraid not and she want's to meet you both"

"Give me a minute" Stefan said "I need to let Damon know"

-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-

Damon came into the classroom and smirked.

"Damon thank's for coming" Alaric said.  
"Sorry I'm late, my dog ate my...never mind" He said "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric said.

"Isobel is here?" Damon asked, eyes wide "In town?"

Alaric nodded and I folded my arms. Great...just great, Damon looked over at me and I stared back at him.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John Are they working together?" Damon asked.  
"No"

"No they're not?" Damon asked.  
"NO I didn't ask" Alaric said.

"What about the invention?" Damon asked.

"Didn't ask"

"Did she know about the tomb vampire's?"

"I don't know "

Damon frowned "Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions"

He then turned to me.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to see us Damon" I said nodding towards Elena.

He stared at me.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants"

Damon was still look at me "You don't have to see her if you don't want to"

I think everyone else in the room was confused by his sudden sensitivity.

"We don't really have a choice"

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree" Alaric said.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys" Damon said sarcastically.

"We want to do it" Elena said "We want to meet her, if we don't we'll regret it"

Speak for youself Laney, I thought to myself.

Damon looked over at me and I shrugged again "I'm not letting her go alone"

-MYSTIC GRILL-

I was nervous and I didn't really want to do it. I stood outside before going in.

"You know, you don't HAVE to do this" A voice said.

I turned and saw Damon "Yes I do Damon"

"Not really, you and I could just run away"

I laughed "Shut up and don't be such an ass"

"Is that only insult you know?"

"I know alot worse, but It wouldn't very ladylike to use them" I smirked and then I sighed.

"You're nervous"

"of course I am" I said "She's a vampire...and could kill me with out anyone noticing"

"I sincerely doubt she would get away with it"

"Are you coming in too? Stefan's inside"

"I'm not aloud to come in"

I frowned, I would've felt much better if he was in there too.

"I better go in"

"Watch yourself"

"right"

I went in and sat next to Elena, who grabbed my hand in panic and I squeezed it comfortingly.

Just then a woman appeared in front of us and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hello, Elena, April, you look just like them, it's eerie" She said.

"You've met Elizabeth and Katherine?" Elena asked.

"They found me after I was turned, genetic curiosity I suppose, they would be fascinated with the two of you" She said.

I looked at her necklace "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Elizabeth helped me obtain it"

"Who's our father?" I asked.  
"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space"

"A name would be nice" I snapped.

"It would, wouldn't it? You both ask a lot of questions "

"Why did you compel a man to kill himself? Right after you told me to stop looking for you?" Elena asked.

"Dramatic impact, I wish it would've been more effective"

What an absolute bitch.

"Human life means that little to you?" I asked.

"Means nothing to me, It's just a part of who I am"

"No it's not" I said "I know other vampires, that's not true"

"You're new boyfriend, over by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. And your still denying everything to yourself about Damon, or are you enjoying having him wrapped around your finger?"

I gawked at her and then a hard glare on my face and I folded my arms.

"Why did you want to meet us? To catch up?" I bit at her.

"Because I'm curious about you both, but the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants, Jonathan Gilberts invention"

"How do you know our Uncle?" I asked.

"I used to spend alot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me for years, he was the first one that told me about vampires"

"SO what made you want to be one?" I asked.

"It's a very long list of reasons April" She said.

"Don't call me that"

She frowned "All of which I'm sure you've thought about"

"No" I said.

"That was your first lie, it's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan and Damon won't, forever doesn't last very long when you're human" She said

"Well, we're, uh sorry but we don't have what you're looking for" I snapped.

Elena got up and she grabbed her arm.

"Sit down" She said "And tell your boyfriend to walk away, I want the invention"

"We don't have it" I said.

"I know that, but Damon does, and you're going to get it for me" She said looking at me.

"He's not going to give it to me"

"Then blood will be on your hands"

She got up and went to leave but turned "It was nice meeting you both"

Elena began to cry, I held myself together, a stupid vampire bitch was giving me no reason to cry, even though there was a million reasons for me too.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was shirtless, he was playing strip poker with Cherie.

"Oh, oh, Cherie, you won again, I hope I'm wearing my good underwear" He smirked.

Damon got up and began to remove his belt when Isobel arrived.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another, No, no no" She said.

He closed his fly on his trousers and smiled.

"Degage Cherie" Isobel said.

"It's good to see you, I was just having fun with your naughty little minion"

"How did you find me?" She asked.

He walked towards her.

"Search for the neighbourhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one" He said.  
"Oh, I should've known, you're the one who taught me that, what are you really doing here?"

"Well, you caused quite of a stir, you blew into town, saw everyone except the one who made you. I'm a little hurt" He leaned in.

"I'm sorry" She said and twisted his head around "Did you bring the device?"

She let go.

"Heh" He said "Ow, what are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young, he was a little bit in love with me"

"I'm sure, one of the many" He said "Now, this little invention, what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally?" She asked "I don't want anything with it, I'm just doing what I'm told, you know Damon, we're on the same side"

She took his face in her hands.

"Oh yeah?" He asked "Who's side is that?"

"Elizabeth's she wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants"

Damon threw her off him.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" He asked.

"Don't kill the messenger, we both know that you can't control Elizabeth or Katherine, they do what they want"

"SO do I" Damon said.

"Oh really Damon? Do you?" She moved in closer to him "What should we do now?"

They both laughed and then began to kiss each other lustfully, and then Damon slammed her into the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up, You do not come into MY town and threaten the people I care about" He said "Going after April, bad move. You leave her and Elena alone or I'll rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message" He said "Elizabeth wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself"

-AJ'S POV-

-NEXT DAY-

I was at school, Elena was with Bonnie and I was walking around looking for something to do.

"Aj!" A voice shouted.

I turned and saw Jeremy "Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him"

"No, not lately, listen do you have a second?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?" I asked.

"Well it's Anna, I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text"

"Anna?" I asked "I didn't know you guy's were still friends"

"We're more than friend's Look, something could seriously be wrong and if you know something you've got to tell me"

I was confused "I haven't talked to her Jer"

"Are you lying to me right now?"

"What? No, why do you say that?"

"Cause that's what you and Elena do. Lie. You lie about everything, I know what Anna is and I know that you and Elena both know, so tell me do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, but Jer" I said and he turned and walked away "Jeremy wait!"

I turned and saw Isobel.

"Isobel" I said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother April, I want to be more involved in your life"

"Stop calling me that, and I don't want you in my life or Elena's" I said.

"I understand that, you already have a lot of people that you care about, I've been studying, let's see if I got this right"

"There is Elena's witchy best friend, Bonnie" She said. "Gonna stay away from that one"

She looked over at Jeremy "Oh...sad little brother Jeremy"

She then turned and looked over at Caroline "And there's Caroline...obnoxious Caroline, I got all my info from her by the way, she has no idea who I am and she wouldn't stop yapping...oh" She said and looked at Matt. "And there's Matt, Elena's ex, yappy's future ex, and your friend, lot's of connection there"

"Matt isn't involved in this"

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"Look, you shouldn't be here, You need to leave"

"No, I have some friends here too, look see that man over there next to Matt by the float?" She asked "His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd notice that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous, so all you have to do is apply a little pressure"

Then it happened so fast...Matt's arm was crushed, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were over helping and I went to run over but she grabbed my arm.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people youc are about"

"And you're doing this just because of Johnathan Gilbert's invention?" I asked.

"Hand it over and all will stop"

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me" I said.

"I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you"

"He'll kill you before he gives it up"

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy"

I turned to look but Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy?" I shouted.

"Jeremy!"

I turned and Isobel was gone too and I began to panic.

"NO...no, no"

And I began to run, there was only one person I could go to. I got to the boarding house and went in.

"Damon?!" I shouted.

"April?" He asked confused.

Then Elena, Stefan and Bonnie arrived.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She has Jeremy!" I huffed.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.  
"Isobel"

I turned to look at Damon who was glaring at the floor.

"You need to give her the invention" I said.

"Absolutly not" He bit back.

"Just hear me out" I said.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to use it to kill me, I like being a living dead person"

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take it's power away" Elena said,.

"I don't trust her"

"I can remove the original spell" Bonnie said. I didn't really trust her either.

"John and Isobel will never know" Elena said.

"No, I'll get Jeremy my own way"

"Please Damon" I said.  
"No"

"Really?" Stefan asked "Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy would be dead the second you walk in the door"

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense but you're no Emily Bennett, she knew what she was doing"

"I've been practicing" She said.

"It's no piano lessons honey" He said.

"What's your favourite book?" She asked.  
"What?"

"Name a book, any book"

"Name a book, how about Call of the wild Jack London"

Bonnie turned and looked around then a book flew past me and Damon caught it.

"Jack London, great parlor trick" he said.

"We're doing this Damon, and we're doing it my way, now give me the device, we're wasting time" I said.

"I don't trust you" He said "I tried to kill you"

"You're right you can't trust me"

"But you can trust me" I said.

Damon looked at me and he handed me the device.

"Thank you"

Bonnie had the spell book out, and began chanting. We watched her and then she smiled. .

"Done" She said and she handed me the device.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked.

"Now we give it to Isobel" I said.

-LATER-

I stood, waiting on her coming.

"Where's the device?" A voice asked.  
I whirled and glared at her "Where is my brother?"

"This isn't a negotiation sweetheart, where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" I asked again.

"Do you really think i came alone?" She asked.

I saw two people from earlier behind me.

"Did you really think I'd come alone?"

She turned, seeing Stefan, Elena and Damon.

"For god's sake, call home" She said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Call home, and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy"

I called the house and Jeremy picked up.

"Hello?" His voice asked. I sighed with relief.

"Jer, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident" He said.

"We're all laughing" Jenna's voice said.

"But yeah I'm ok" He said.

"I'll be home soon alright?" I said.

"Yeah" He hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket.

"You were never gonna hurt him?"

"No, I was going to kill him" She said and I glared at her "Don't look at me like that, don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any"

"Why did you take that risk with Damon? How did you know he was going to give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you" She said.

I frowned and looked past her at Damon, Elena was gawking at him too, he looked at Stefan who seemed confused and I looked back at her.

"Thank you" I said as I handed her the device.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment, it keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact" I said.

"Goodbye April" I turned and went to glare at her again, and folded my arms and stood next to Elena. "Good bye Elena, as long as you have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed, Elizabeth and Katherine were smart, they got out, but we all know, you're not Elizabeth and Katherine"

She looked at us then left, Stefan embraced Elena and I looked at Damon, then Stefan pulled back and looked at Damon, he looked away and left.

I frowned and went home, feeling a bit sad.

I went to talk to Jeremy.

"We have to talk about all this" I said.

"No, we really don't"

"I don't know what Anna told you-"

"I think Elena's journal covered it all" He said.

"Your read Elena's journal?" I asked.

"Yeah? And save me the whole speech about invasion of prvacy because I read the section about Jeremy erasing my mind, about what happened to Vicki"

"Jeremy, please you don't understand-"

"Get out"

"No Jeremy"

"Aj! Just get out...please"

I left the room and then turned "Jer, I..."

He shut the door in my face and I frowned.

I went into my room and sulked, sitting on the bed.

"Well hello there" A voice said.

I jumped and looked up seeing Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to see how you were" He said and sat next to me.

"Well in all honesty, I'm fine"

"Really? Meeting your birth mother? And you're fine"

"Yeah...she was a bitch, I'm glad she's not in my life"

He sighed and looked away.  
"Damon?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"I think...I know who your father is"

"What? Who?"

"Okay, it might be a bit farfetched, but um, I think it's a tad bit obvious and it's not Rick"

"Then who?" I asked.

"John Gilbert"

My eyes widened and I stared at him "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Oh, well that's...that's uh strange" I said nodding.

"I know" He nodded and stood.

"Where are you going now?" I asked.

"Back to the boarding house, where I should be"

He went to go for the window "Damon wait!"

He turned to look at me and I got off the bed and hugged him.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"For helping me...for trusting me" I said.

He stared down at me "Yeah that's not a problem"

I stared at him for another minute and then it happened so fast, his lips crushed mine and it took me a second before I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I was against the wall, it was...nice, lovely and I had to admit he was a good kisser.

The kiss felt like it was going on forever, and in all honesty I didn't want it to end, and then all of a sudden I was on the bed, Damon above me. He kissed me so passionately, I don't remember the last time I felt this wanted and needed by someone.

He stopped though and pulled back and I groaned inwardly and sat up. He kissed my forehead and vanished. I then realised what just happened and I put a hand to my lips...I just did that didn't I? Oh god...


	22. Founder's Day

**SO did you enjoy it? **

**OH GOD LAST VHAPTER OF SEASON ONE! **

**Here it is. **

**Chapter 22: Founder's Day. **

It stayed in mind, that kiss...it was...so intense and that's when Elena came into my room all pretty and hair curled, and she had a dress on.

"Hey, Aj?" She asked

"well don't you look pretty" I laughed.

She blushed and smiled.

"Would you be able to do us a favour?" She asked.  
"What is that?"

"Amber can't be in the parade"

"Oh no...no, no, no" I said

"Please Aj" She whined.

"Ugh, why?" I asked

"Because they don't want to have a girl down...please, please, please, I will owe you forever"

"You better hope forever is long enough" I frowned and got up.

I had the stupid dress on and I looked like a complete idiot.

"You ready?" Elena asked.

"As I'll ever be" I huffed and followed her out

-"THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan was standing alone, and Damon arrived.

"Look at you, all retro"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal April" He said with a grin.  
"Don't start with me Damon" Stefan said.

"Oh, you started this Stefan, with the whole "Aj's a nice, sweet innocent girl and she's my friend, and leave her alone" Speech, I'm enjoying that"

"As long as you heard it" Stefan said.

"What? You've no sense of humour Stefan"

"Actually I've no sense of "Damon Humour" Stefan said.

"Damon Humour" Damon said "Hey, look, I get it, I get it, I'm the hotter, superior choice and you're scared that now that Elizabeth is out of the picture, I'll focus my attention onto April, and you won't have a best friend anymore, but don't worry, She's not Elizabeth"

"You're right, she's not" Stefan nodded and then seen the two girls approaching. And they both looked exactly like Elizabeth and Katherine; they gave a smile and curtsey.

-AJ'S POV-

I felt weird next to Damon, I felt comfortable but weird.

"How are you?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I'm fine Salvatore, how are you?" I asked.  
"I'm doing just fine" He grinned.

"About the other night-"

"Don't worry, we'll keep it between us" He said with a smirk, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he was masking his anger.

"That wasn't what I was going to say"

He looked down at me confused "What?"

"I was going to say thank you again"

"Why?"

"Because" I shrugged and I looked up into his eyes "I like you Damon"

He smiled and it was a non Damon smile.

"Excuse me" I said with a laugh and walked away from him.

I went and saw Jeremy, all smart in his suit.

"Jeremy!" I shouted "I was wondering where you were, you look great and you guy's did a good job on the float" I said.

"Go away Aj" He said.

"Jer, come on please! I don't want it to be like this between us" I said.

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in the dark little brother"

"Jer, please" I said.

"Just don't!" He said You can't fix it that easily, something like this doesn't just get fixed" He said and he stared at me then left.

I was standing on the float with the boy Amber had been meant to be dancing with, and I was waving to the crowd. I saw Bonnie, who smiled at me and it looked like a guilty smile, though I smiled back at her and waved, then Damon stood in front of her, wiggling his eyebrows and twiddling his fingers in a wave like gesture.

I smirked and waved back to Bonnie, and then smiled at Damon, who was just grinning. I shook my head and looked away from him, and caught Stefan glaring at him, I frowned and wondered if Damon had said anything to Stefan about the kiss the other night.

-LATER-

The Grill

I walked in to the Grill and saw Damon standing alone, I was changed and out of that ridiculously tight dress and walked over to him, he looked at me and smirked slightly.

"I like you better like this, Period look, it...didn't suit you" He said.

"Is that an insult?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Actually, April it is a compliment of the highest order" He said.

"Look, I know Stefan and Elena are worried about our...friendship"

"Did he mention something to you?" He asked.

"No, did he mention something to you?" I asked "Did you mention anything to him?"

"No, nothing worth repeating" He said.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his comment, even though I was upset I hid it.

"So, I think you should stop with the little flirty comments and that eye thing that you do" I said.

"What aye thing?" he asked. He stared at me and then did it, I shook my head.

"Don't make me regret being your friend, okay?"

"So that ki-"  
"Damon" I warned.

I couldn't help but notice the somewhat hurt look on his face.

I turned and spotted Jeremy, I patted his arm and then walked over to him.

"I don't believe we can fix this, I lied, I was wrong but you're my brother Jer, and I love you and I have to fix it, so just tell me what I can do?" I asked.

"You can go to hell Aj" He spat and he got up and left the Grill.

I rubbed my forehead and looked back over to Damon, but Damon was gone.

-LATER-

Night time.

I was walking with Elena and Stefan who were holding hands and then mine was grabbed, I looked around to see Damon.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving your life, fifteen words or less...Tomb vamps are here, founding families are the target" He then looked at Stefan "Get them out of here now"

He went to leave "Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"That's more than fifteen words April" He said "I'll come back" and he left, what if something bad happened to him? I bit my lip.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere" Elena said.

"Let's go find him" Stefan said.

I wanted to go after Damon, but my arm was tugged at.

"Aj, come on" Stefan said nodding at me.

As we searched, Stefan fell to his knees, yelling in pain.

"Stefan? What's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked frantically.

"My head" he stammered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"My head" He cried.

I looked around frantically, if it was happening to Stefan, then it was happening to Damon.

A deputy went for us but Rick stepped in the way.

"I got this one, there's one over there, take this go! Go! Go!" He said pushing the deputy away.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped"

"Yeah, he's not the only one, the cops have got everyone who's gone down" He said "Injecting them with vervain"  
"What?"

"They're rounding up the vampires" I said with wide eyes and there was only one person that had caused this. John Gilbert.

Stefan was ok and I was looking around frantically.

"Where is he?" I asked " he said he'd come back"

"Are you ok?" Elena asked Stefan.

"It's like needles are piercing my skull, and it just stopped"

Then all I heard was "Gilbert device"

"Bonnie unspelled it" I said turning.

"Maybe she didn't"  
"She did, we saw her do it"

"No, no, no he's right, think about it, we asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires"

"So we could protect you" Elena said.

"And Damon. Vampires where is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't seen him" Rick said then I could smell it, I don't how, I just could.

I began to make my way through people, ignoring Elena, and I made my way, finding myself at my dad's old office and I saw John leave.

"John!" I shouted and he turned to face me with a smile. "What have you done?"

His smile fell when he realised what I meant. "I had to April"

"No, no they weren't bad! He isn't bad!" I screamed at him trying to get past him.

"Listen to me" He said cupping my face "He is, he's using you!"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"I can't let you go down there! It's already too late!"

"NO!" I cried and tried to go again.

"I'll tell them about Stefan" He said to me and I turned, seeing Stefan and Elena.

"I'm asking you not to" I said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me"

"As our father it should" I snapped.

He stared at me, shocked "You know"

"I wasn't sure...but now I am" I growled and roughly pulled myself from his grip.

"Is he in there?" Stefan asked.

"He's where they should be" John said and he left.

I looked at Stefan "It's ok, I'll get him"

"You can't go in there!" A voice cried and I turned, seeing Bonnie, she looked at me with a guilty look on her face.

Stefan opened the door "He's my brother Bonnie"

Stefan went in and Elena, stood near Bonnie.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

I looked at her with wide eyes and then went to go in, but Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"You can't go in there Aj" She said.

"Let go of me!" I snapped and yanked my arm away from her.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"No you're not!" I said.

She closed her eyes and began to say something.

Just then Stefan and Damon came out, both coughing.

"Oh m god!" I said and ran forwards.

"We're fine" Stefan coughed.

I stared at him and jamp at him, and he caught me, I hugged him.

"You're okay" I said and then moved myself away from him. I then moved back and stared at Damon, who looked back at me, his eyes wide slightly. I punched his arm, and he gawked at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"You told me you'd come back" I said with a frown.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah, barley" I said rolling my eyes but I grasped him into a hug and I whispered into his ear "don't do that to me again"

Damon was coming out of the my house when, he spotted me coming up the porch steps, I half smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing" He said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"It's not important, let me take this for you" He said and took the dress from my hands.

"Thank you" I said staring at him.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it, tonight I found myself wanting to protect it, how does that happen? I'm not a hero, April, I don't do good, it's not in me" He said.

"Maybe it is" I said staring at him.

"no, nah, it's reserved for my brother and you...and Bonnie may I add, even though she hates me, helped Stefan save me"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"Because she did it for you, which means somewhere along the way you decided that I'm worth saving, and I wanted to thank you for that" He said and I stared up at him.

"You're welcome" I said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and pulled back but he hesistated as we stared at each other, and then he kissed me, his lips meeting mine softly. We kissed and he cupped my face in his hands, and then the door opened, Damon tried to hide himself when he saw Jenna glaring.

"Hi" I said breathlessly.

"It's late, you should probably come inside" She said.

I looked up at Damon, and grabbed my dress, gave him a quick smile and went into the house and Jenna closed the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said and went up the stairs.

I put things away and then heard a scream. I frowned and ran out the room and down the stairs, just as Elena opened the door. I stopped and stared at her and then shouted.

"Jer? Are you up?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I heard a scream"

She frowned at me and then we heard a noise from the kitchen and looked at each other and went towards the kitchen...


	23. Season2- The Return

**Chapter 23: The Return **

Elena and I went into the kitchen and I gasped when I saw John, he was on the floor bleeding badly, i rushed over to him and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Laney call 911!" I cried.

"Hi-I need an ambulance to 2104 maple street" She said into the phone.

"behind you" John whispered, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Behind you!" He shouted and I turned, nothing there. My eyes widened and I picked up the bloody knife, motioning to Elena to stay with John, and went out into the hall, something went flying past me, and I ran for the door, but then I remembered Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" I screamed and raced up the stairs. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" I shook him frantically "Jeremy please wake up!" I cried.

And As I shook him he woke up and gasped...

Elena had called Stefan who was just entering the room, he stared over at me confused for a minute.

"What happened?"

"He said that Anna gave him blood and then he took the pills and now...I mean he looks fine, but then again so do you, I just...I don't know"

Stefan grabbed Jeremy's face and examined his eyes.

"Look at me" Stefan demanded.  
"I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same"

"Should I call a paramedic?" I asked "What should I do?"

"No, he's fine" Stefan said examining his face.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!"

I slapped him, right in the face and he gaped up at me in shock

"That's for being an ass!" I growled "And don't you ever say that again! Why would you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight?" He asked "She's dead"

"Jeremy, Jeremy, come here sit down" Stefan said to him and he did as he was told.

"I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now" Stefan said "With every passing moment Anna's blood is passing your system, if you try to kill yourself right now, you could REALLY die"

Jeremy turned away from him.  
"Hey!" Stefan said slapping him on the back of the head "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan..." I said.

"Yeah, I understand" he said.

"Good"

"What about the pills he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him" Stefan said.

Two police men came into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?" one said.  
"We'll be right there" I said.  
"You guys need to be at the hospital" Stefan said.

"But..." Elena began.  
"No, no, no I'll stay here with Jeremy" He said.

"No, I don't need a baby sitter" He said.

"Yes, you do" I snapped.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the living room in the boarding house when he heard something behind him, he turned seeing Aj.

"April, what are you doing here?" He asked raised his eyebrows.

"We didn't finish earlier" She said with a smile and she went over to him, Damon put the glass of bourbon down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Damon kissed back on instinct and then they were in the bedroom, on the bed.

Aj giggled as he removed her shirt...and she did the same.

She had stayed the night with him and they were lying in the bed, Damon was shocked to find himself lying next to someone he'd tried hard to get from the minute he got her, but to start with his intentions weren't good.

Her phone rang and she answered it, Elena talking to her frantically.

She got up and moved around.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The hospital, Caroline's hurt" She said "And so is my Uncle John"

"oh, let me drive you"

"No, Damon it's fine, you've had a hard night...and I think I made it worse" She said with a small smile "But I'll call you"

She leaned on the bed and kissed him passionately before leaving him alone.

-AJ'S POV-

The hospital.

I found Bonnie and Elena, sitting on the chairs, after I'd come off the phone with Aunt Jenna.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" I asked.

"She's weak, they don't know if she's going to make it"

"What?" I asked.

I embraced her in a hug, even though I was still mad at her.

"Is there something that, you can do?" I asked "Like a spell or something"

"She doesn't know how" A voice said.

I turned to see Damon, who was smirking smugly.

"No, I don't"

"No, you don't" Damon repeated "because it took years for Emily to learn a spell like that"

"Well I can take down a vampire" Bonnie said "That spell was easy to learn"  
"I can give Caroline some blood" Damon sighed.

"No, no way" Elena said.

"No, just enough to heal her, she'll be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she'll be better Elena"

"It's too risky" I said "We can't agree to that"

"Do it" Bonnie said I gawked at her. "This is Caroline, we can't let her die, do it"

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?"

"No, but you'll do it anyway, for Aj" She said and she left.

"Bonnie!" Elena said and ran after her. I stared after the two of them.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened last night" Damon said. Really?

"Later Damon" I huffed. "and one of those vampire's from the tomb got into my house and almost killed John, I swear it was really bad all the blood"

"You saw it ?" He asked.

"Yes I saw it, it was just after you left" I said.

"It couldn't have been...you only found out this morning" He said.

I frowned in confusion "What?"

"Come on April, you know what I'm talking about, you were at the boarding house with me" he said.

"When was I with you?" I asked.

"REALLY?" He snapped "You came to the boarding house, and said we didn't get to finish and then we exposed our feelings, we had sex April"

I gawked at him "Okay, I don't have time for this Damon"

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm "if you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't"

Jenna arrived and Damon let go when she glared at him, I was still confused.

"Aj, I came as soon as I got your message, how is John?"

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report" She said "I told Elena and you this earlier"  
"No, Jenna, you didn't" I said

"Yes I did" She said.

I frowned and then saw Damon's face as he realised something "You have got to be kidding me"

I stared at him and he gave a smug smile before leaving, I watched him go with curiosity and I excused myself from Jenna and followed him, Elena then following us too.

-THE HOUSE-

We went into the house and Stefan stood up, frowning.

"Stefan" Elena asked.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"Elizabeth and Katherine happened" Damon said.

I turned, my eyes wide.

We all sat in the living room, Elena was up seeing Jeremy, trying to work it out.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Damon asked.

"No"

"These two certainly know how to make an entrance" Damon said.

"She said she had at least one of us fooled, what does that mean?"

We stared over at him.

"She pretended to be April at the boarding house last night"  
"What? Why?" I asked.

Then Elena entered the room.  
"I told Jeremy" She said "I can't lie to him anymore"

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright, I thought with all the tomb vampire's gone, things would get better"

"I know, we all did"

"Katherine was in this house, Elizabeth was in this house, that means they've been invited in, what are we going to do?" Elena asked.  
"Move?" Damon smirked.

I shook my head "You're not funny"

"Very helpful, thank you" Elena said.

"Katherine wants you dead" He said to her then looked over at me "And it's only fair that Elizabeth wants you dead too...there's zero we can do about it, you will be dead, but you're not. SO clearly she has other plans"

"Right we need to find out what those plans are and not provoke them in the process, what happened between last night when you thought it was Aj?" Stefan asked.

I looked over at Damon "To risk another frown line encroaching on your forehead...we...had sex"

I stared at him, and then found myself wanting to curl into a ball and die.

"And you thought it was..me?" I stuttered out.

"What do you mean you had sex?!" Stefan demanded.

"Well you know...when two lips pucker usually leads to other things" He said and Stefan rushed over to him but he moved towards me.

"Don't be obvious Stefan" He said.

Stefan went for him again but I moved in between them "Stefan, wait, he slept with Elizabeth, not me" I turned to Damon "I wouldn't do that, not with you" I said calmly"but we don't have time for this guys"

"Later"

"John must know something, there has to be a reason why they tried to kill him" Elena said.

"It's Elizabeth and Katherine, they love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to be able to find out what they're up to, before she wants you to know"

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel, Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go talk to John" Stefan said.

"I've got a better idea" Damon said.

I stared at him and had to look away, there was me thinking he actually could be saved...obviously not.

"What's that?" Elena asked.  
"I'm just gonna ignore the bitches, see you"

"Is that even smart?" I asked.

"If they think they're being ignored, it will lure them out, one of them will make a move"

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake them, rip their heads off, something poetic" He said.

"That's not smart" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go to the hospital, see John" Stefan said.

"Aj?" Elena asked.  
"Someone has to stay with Jeremy" I said shortly.

"Okay" Elena said nodding.  
Stefan gave Damon a quick glare before they left.

"SO..." Damon began.

"You can leave too" I said nodding and went to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen I thought it-"

"You thought it was me, you're sorry, but it wasn't me ok? So good for you, you got what you wanted Damon, ok, that's cleared up you can go now"

I pulled my arm from his grip and walked out of the living room and went to go upstairs.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" He said.

I turned to look at him and licked my lips "Well it did" I shrugged "See you later Damon"

And I went up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door.

-NEXT DAY-

I had to get ready to go to the thing for Tyler's dad. But before I did...I needed to talk to Jeremy.

I knocked on his door and went in he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry" I said "For everything"

He stood up and stared over at me "I know"

"No Jer, you don't know, how bad I felt for weeks..." I said.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry too"

"What?" I asked pushing him back "Why?"

"For being an ass" He said.

"Shut up dweeb" I laughed and pulled him back into the hug. "You getting ready for this thing?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Unfortunately"

"Ok, well I'll need my privacy"

"Obviously" I smirked and walked out the room.

I was doing alot better than I thought I would be.

Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and I arrived at the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie had called freaking out.

We went in.

"Looks like the whole town had turned up" Jenna said.

"Yeah, well he is...um was the Mayor" I said.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do, the LOckwoods, were there for us when we went thought it" Jenna said "It'll be quick, pay our respects, drop off the food and go"

"In and out? Sounds like a plan" Jeremy said.  
I smiled at him and shook my head. I spotted Damon over near the corner of the room, and I wanted to avoid him...I really, really did but couldn't.

"You guy's go ahead, I'll be right there" I said walked towards him, I stopped beside him. "Hey, how are you?"

He stared at me "Great April, walking on the sunshine thanks for asking"

"Damon" I warned.

"April"

"We should be able to talk about this, I was mad yesterday, but I'm not now, Damon we're close enough now, I really want to know how you're doing"

"I had sex with you, I thought you had sex with me, doppelganger hikinks ensued, how do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"I think you're hurt" I said.

"No, I don't get hurt April" He said.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt, you get angry and cover it up, and then do something stupid"

"You're scared, you think Elizabeth is going to send me off into the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that"

He began to leave and I stared after him.

"You know...why is such a surprise that you thought I would have sex with you?" He asked.

"That's not the surprise Damon, I'm surprised you thought I would" I said.  
"Now I'm hurt" He said making a face.

"AJ!" A voice cried I turned and saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie? What happened?"

She told us about Elizabeth attacking her in the room and when I turned, Damon was gone. I shook my head and went outside, seeing Elena and Stefan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She stabbed him" Elena sighed.

"Who?"

"Katherine" Damon said appearing from nowhere. "I tried to track them, but they're gone, ouch, cover up Fabio, you have a crazy ex on the oose, you better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy" He said to Elena.

"Pfft" I snorted.

"It's not what's happening" Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair, since I went after her" He said pointing at me.

I growled and turned stomping away from them, and went back into the house, I didn't even stop to get Jenna or Jeremy I just kept walking home until I got there, to find John coming out of the house with bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Leaving town" He said.

"Oh, right" I said nodding "Um, bye then...I guess"

"Goodbye April" He said.

"Wait, John" I said.

He turned to look at me "Why didn't you tell us?"

He stared at me "I didn't tell you because, I'm a disappointment, My brother was a much better father to you than I'll ever be" He said.

"He was a brilliant dad, but you can't say that you wouldn't have been..you didn't even try"

"He didn't know she was pregnant with my kids, and Miranda...she couldn't have kids" He said "I wanted the best for you"

"I get that" I said nodding.

"I didn't want any of this, I didn't want you and Elena wrapped up in this life" He said.

"I know...but it's inevitable right?" I asked "Bound to happen at one point"

He nodded "I suppose so"

"Why are you leaving town?"

"You and Elena don't want me here...well you don't need me here" He said.

I stared at him and he smiled slightly "I'll come back at some point...just not for a while" he winked and turned.

"Goodbye Uncle John" I said and he gave me a wave as he got into his car and drove off.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the living room, sulking, and he felt someone near him and he didn't need to turn to know it was her.

"Very brave of you to come here" He said.  
"I wanted to say goodbye" She said.

He turned to look at her "Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted" she said pouting.

"Don't pout, it's not attractive for a woman your age"

"Ouch, what? No goodbye or angry sex?" She smirked.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc" She said.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one liners, Elizabeth what are you up to?"

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it, come on, kiss me or kill me. We both know you're only capeable of one" she said.

She tried to kiss him but he turned his head and she then pushed him to the floor.

"My sweet, innocent Damon" She said stroking his chest.

He strangled her and then was above her, on the floor and they began to kiss.

"That's more like it" She said through kisses.

She then pushed him against the wall and she ripped his shirt open, they continued kissing,. Damon knocked off a nearby book on the table and he pushed her onto it. He kissed her neck but then stopped.

"Okay, wait, brief pause" he said and Elizabeth shoved him off her "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks, and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I speant missing you, I'll forget everything and we can start over, this could be our ddefining moment 'cause we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity"

He touched her face and then her dark locks.

"I just need the truth, just once"

"Stop, I already know the question and its answer" She said "The truth is...I've never loved you Damon, I was there for my sister and nothing else, she loved Stefan but you were just there for me to pass the time Damon, remember that" She said glumly and left.

-AJ'S POV-

I went out of the bathroom and went into my room, to find Damon sitting on the bed.

"Oh god, you scared me" I said putting a hand to my heart.

"I'm just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch" He said.  
"Thanks for looking out for us, for me" I said going past him towards my window.

"That's me, the trusted body guard" He said "Calm in crisis"

"You've been drinking" I said "And you're upset, that's not a good combination Damon"

"No, I'm not upset" He said "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care"

I frowned "Come on Damon, that's a lie, you car"

"You're surprised that you thought you'd sleep with me?" He asked "You can't imagine that I believe that, you would want to?"

"Damon..."

"That all we've been doing here means something, you're the liar April, there is something between us, and you know it" He got up and began to walk towards me "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan, You're lying to Elena and most of all you're lying to yourself, I can prove it"

He kissed me, his lips pressed hungrily to mine and I kissed him back but then forced myself to push him away.  
"No, Damon, don't" I said "What's wrong with you?"

"Am I lying about this?"

"Stop you're better than this, come on!" I said.

"That's where you're wrong" He said and tried again and I kept his mouth away from mine this time because I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't hold myself back because it's what I wanted.

"no, no Damon, this isn't you, I lo- I care about you, I do but this can't happen" I said. "It...just can't"

He looked at me, the expression on his face killed me.

"Aj, what's going on in here?" A voice asked.

I looked over to see Jeremy "Nothing, Jeremy just go back to bed it's ok"

I managed to push Damon back but only a few inches.

"No it's not ok April" He said and he looked at Jeremy then at me "He wants to be a vampire"

He ran at Jeremy and began choking him, I gasped.

"No! Damon stop it!" I asked trying to pull him back.

"You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world, the part of you that cares just goes away and all you have to do is flip the switch and snap" He said and he twisted Jeremy's neck.

"NO!" I cried as Jeremy fell to the floor.

I knelt beside him and let out the choked sobs...how could he do that? I looked down and saw the ring on Jeremy's finger and clutched a hold of him, crying.

That's when I saw Stefan and Elena "Stefan keep her out of here" I said and Stefan came in and shut the door. I held Jeremy's head in my hands and I sobbed into his hair.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it, he knew" Stefan said.

"He didn't see the ring" I snapped and leaned my chin on Jeremy's head.

"It's Elizabeth, she's got under his skin, she undid everything good about him"

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan, not anymore" I cried "He just decided what he wants, he doesn't want to feel, he just wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish"

I cried into Jeremy's head again "I hate him Stefan"

"I know" He said and touched my shoulder.

Then Jeremy woke up and gasped for air.

"Stefan is he ok?" I asked.

"He's ok" Stefan said nodding.

"He killed me! Damon killed me" Jeremy said frantically.

I pulled him back to me and hugged him "Shhhh, it's okay, oh god" I breathed.

I was too afraid to let him go, I didn't want to let him out of my sight. He was in his room, sleeping.

"He'll be fine" Stefan said "Um...can I ask you something?"

"What?" I said sniffling slightly.

"He told me you kissed...twice...is—is it true?"

I stared at him and frowned, folding my arms "yeah it's true"

"Do you...Lo-"

"No" I said quickly "I don't, and I don't want him near me again Stefan, please keep him away from me"

He stared at me and then nodded, and embraced me in a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

"See you tomorrow" I said nodding and I sat on the bed, staring at the wall in front of me...and that's when I buried my face in the pillow and let it all out...


	24. Season 2- Brave new world

**Thanks for the reviews GrapeJuice101 and Tvdlover87654**

**And in the last chapter was the whole sex scene, well I didn't want you to think I stole it (DarolineWritingGodess) So I'm sorry if you think I did ****J **

**OH OH OH! SO excited finally get to see TVD season 4 tonight, not watched it yet, so get to see it. **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 24. **

**Chapter 24: Brave New World **

I hadn't seen him, and if I was honest, I didn't want to see him, he'd tried to kill Jeremy...and there was me, yet again, thinking I could help him out, but no he has to ruin everything good about him, well he got what he wanted, I now officially hate him. I don't want him near me...EVER.

Everybody was preparing for the carnival, and I was with Bonnie and Elena.

"They looked just like you, it was freakish" Bonnie said.

"They are our ancestors" Elena said. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria"

"Your vampire ancestors and they didn't just resemble you, like family members would, they were you"

"I don't know, I can't explain it, it's creepy that's all I got" I said.

"How do you know they're not still out there pretending to be you?"

"We don't but we could sit here all day and be tortured by the not knowing or we could get these prizes to the ring toss" Elena said.

"So, Aj have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else vampire related okay" I said "I'm human and I have to do human stuff otherwise I'll go crazy"

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll focus" She said. "We have to make Caroline proud or she'll kill us, I don't know how she does all of this"

"Well because she's not human, obviously" Elena laughed.

"Obviously" Bonnie laughed.

I walked around and found Jeremy and Stefan talking.

"Hello Aj" Stefan said.  
"Hey" I said and then stood next to Jeremy "Did you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss like she asked, it's going to be epic" He snipped sarcastically and he left.

"He's gonna be alright, he's been through a little bit of an ordeal" Stefan said.

"I was just hoping this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager" I said.

"That was what we were doing here?" he asked.

"Yes, we all are, we're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered" I said "And then later, you can take Elena to the Ferris wheel and ride to the top and kiss her, while her heart flutters like a normal high school girl, do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah I know what you're saying, I have a quick question, uh what are we going to do about Damon?"

I cringed at the name and put my hand up "Uh, no "D" word okay? This had been deleted from the lists of topics I discuss"

"Unfortunately Elizabeth and Katherine showing up had been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous, who knows what he's up to"

I didn't really care if I was honest...

-LATER-

I was standing alone, near the school when I saw Jeremy, he looked pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" He said.  
"Jeremy"

He sighed "I met Damon"

"He's here?" I groaned

"Afraid so"

"Time for me to avoid, stay safe Jer" I said.

"I will" He said and walked off.

I was walking around when I saw Tyler.

"Well hello" He said with a smirk.  
"Hey Tyler" I said "What's going on here?"

"My Uncle Mason, is arm wrestling" he laughed.

I laughed too, watching Stefan, which even I didn't know if it was real and then I spotted him, staring at me. I gulped and looked away.

"So, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm doing okay" He said "It's alot easier now that Mason is here"

"I bet it is" I said.

Mason won and Stefan smiled, getting up and he walked over to Damon, and then glanced at me. He gave me a small smile, which I didn't return and looked back up at Tyler.

"He got a problem?" Tyler asked me in a whisper.  
"who?"

"Salvatore"

"Which one?" I laughed.

"The one who keeps staring at you" He said.

"Probably, he always seems to have a problem" I said.

I looked back over and noticed they were gone. I sighed with somewhat relief.

"Hey, um Aj?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"You know, for all the crap I've gave you over the years I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked "We were kids,"

"Yeah, I can't help but feel bad though"

"Who knew Tyler Lockwood had a heart" I smirked.

He laughed "I suggest you and I hang out one time"

"I suggest that too" I said nodding with a laugh "Anyway, I better go, I need to find Elena"

"I'll see ya around" He said touching my hand...and it felt weird in so many ways.

"Bye Tyler"

I walked around and then seen a girl.  
"Hey, have you seen Elena?" I asked.

"yeah, she went that way, like ten minutes ago" She said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said and went to walk away but Damon was in front of me.

"April" He said and I tried so hard not to cringe.

"What do you want Damon?" I demanded.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me" He said.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested" I said and went to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me, right now April" He said seriously.

I grunted inwardly and followed him.

Stefan, Elena, Damon and I were in one of the classrooms that hadn't been locked.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals.." Damon said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because the two of them are manipulative nasty little sluts" Damon said.

"And she said "Game on"? what does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means they're playing dirty, and want us to know" Damon said.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her" Stefan said.

"Oh, I think she does, All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition"

"We have to find her" Stefan said.

"Yep" Damon said "And kill her"

"You're not going to kill Caroline" I snapped.

"She knows who we are, she's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her" Damon said staring at me.

"Damon, absolutely not" Stefan said.

"Need I remind you of a tragic story about a girl named Vicki Donovan?" He said.  
"Yeah and who's faults that?" I bit at him.

"Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire, her mother is a vampire hunter, guys come on, we all know who this story is going to end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option Damon" I growled.

"No?" He asked "Your silence is deafining Stefan, wait, wasn't there a school carnival thing the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where stories repeat itself. You know I'm right"

"We're not gonna kill her" Stefan said.

"It's the only way"

"Maybe it is in your head" I snapped "But not in mine"

I walked away from the three of them and went out into the crowds of people moving around. I had to find Caroline before Damon did...

I stalked around and eventually found her, but Damon was there before I was and he was talking to her, a stake behind his back. I growled inwardly and ran towards them, and he went to stake her but Stefan stood between them.

"Stefan!" Damon said.

I got over to Caroline, as did Elena.

But she shrieked at the sight of Elena.

"Get away from me!" She cried "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline" Elena said "That wasn't me, you know it wasn't me! That was Katherine"

"No! Then...why do you look like her? And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan we need to her inside" I said.

"It's ok Caroline" Stefan said "Come with me"

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time"

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan snapped back.

"Oh yeah it is"

I moved in front of Caroline, waiting for the impact of the stake and when I opened my eyes, Damon was gawking at me.

"Damon" I said "She's my friend"

He hesitated, staring at me as I refused to move, if he wanted to kill her, he had to kill me too. He dropped his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you" He said and he left.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice Bonnie, and finally Damon appeared back with a shovel.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury" he said.

He stared at me "I thought you were calling the shots?" He asked smigly "No? Sucks to be you buddy"

Then all of a sudden Damon held his head in agony and I looked around, then water began going towards him ...what was happening? Then I stared at Bonnie.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" She said.

"I didn't do this!" Damon cried.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault" I said.

"Everything is his fault!" She shouted.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked.

She then created a fire and I gawked at her.

"Bonnie stop it!" I screamed.

Damon began burning.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop! You're going to kill him"

Damon was still burning.

"BONNIE!"

I jamp over the fire line and shook her from her concentration.

"Why did you stop me?!" She demanded.

"Because this isn't you Bonnie" I said "This can't be you"

I looked down at Damon and frowned, and I embraced her in a hug and we walked away, I quickly glanced back at him and he was staring after me, his eye wide slightly, and I turned away from him, leaving with Bonnie...


	25. Season 2- Bad Moon Rising

**Thanks for the reviews Tvdlover87654 and GrapeJuice101 :D **

**I've been looking forward to this chapter ****J Okay so I have this plan with the whole Tyler thing...so don't get miserable...a little Jealousy is good in a relationship...**

**Chapter 25: Bad Moon Rising **

I had made sure Bonnie got home safely and I'd went home, I just hoped she got over this, I felt so bad for her. I was with Elena, Alaric, and Stefan and...Damon, in the boarding house. It was really had to be around him constantly, but I knew it was for a good cause. I had met Tyler on the way back home last night, and for some reason he was being really nice to me...why? I don't know, but no doubt I'd soon figure it out.

"Thanks for coming Rick" Stefan said.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Damon asked "Coffee, Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena mentioned you needed my help" Rick said.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family" Stefan said.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" He asked.

"Well, you wouldn't, but your dead not dead vampire wife might" Damon said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together" I said.

"You said that she spent years researching this town" Stefan said.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted to folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much of which was fiction" He said.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon said.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.  
"The lycanthrope" Rick said.

"As in werewolves?" I asked.

"No way, impossible, way to Lon Chaney" Damon said.  
"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one" Damon replied "If werewolves existed, then where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Rick asked.

"Because Vervain didn't affect the mayor, at the founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler" Damon said looking at me, I smirked at the sound of his name, gaining an odd look from Damon.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with of the carnival workers" Stefan said. "It suggested it's some sort of a supernatural entity"

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is" I said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke, I mean her office is still there, she's technically missing" Rick said.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

Rick hesitated.

"Rick we need to know what we're dealing with, if this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good" Damon said "It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little punk Tyler may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed"

"Ha" I said and folded my arms, everybody giving me a look "What? That was stupid"

Damon glared at me and I smirked.

"So who would be going?" Rick asked.

"I will defiantly be going" I said.

"Me too" Damon said.

I gaped at him and then shook my head "Craptacular" I huffed.

"I want to go...but I want to stay and help with Caroline" Elena said.

I shrugged and moved away from the table, my phone began to ring and it was Jeremy.

"Hello?" I asked walking away from everyone else.  
"Hey, um Aj" Jeremy said sounding confused.  
"Yeah Jer? What is it?"

"Tyler was here looking for you" He said.

"Oh...why?" I asked.

"He didn't say, he just asked if you were here"

"Anything else?" I asked.  
"Just that he wanted you to call him"

"I'll give it some thought" I mumbled "I'll be home soon"

"Okay" Jeremy said. "Bye"

"See ya" I said and put the phone back in my pocket and when I turned Damon was in front of me.

"You got something going on with that Tyler Punk?" He asked.

"No, and even if I did it would not be any of your concern" I said and moved away from him and back into the living room "So, when do we go Rick?"

"Um, I'll pick you guys up outside your house, I'll need to talk to Jenna before we go"

"Ah" I nodded and turned. "Bye"

-LATER-

I was putting things in a bag, just in case it took more than a day...I wanted to be clean.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A voice asked.

I jumped and saw Stefan and sighed "Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?"

"Either, um both" He said.  
"Well, Im not really bothered about the first one" I said "But then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity, I wish you or Laney were coming though"

"You know what, maybe we should wait a few days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then we could all go"

"It's okay that I'm going right? Caroline will be fine here with you and Laney, everything should be fine" I said and I was telling myself this more than I was Stefan.

"Listen, you want to go" He said "You and Elena have questions about your linage to Elizabeth and Katherine and...look Damon is an ass, but don't let him keep the opportunity for you to get some information"

"I hate it though" I mumbled.

"I hate it, but it's gotta happen" He said.

I smirked "very poetic"

He laughed and I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, we walked out of the house towards Rick's car.

"Sorry you can't come too Stef" He said "You too Elena"

"Call us if you need anything" Stefan said eyeing Damon.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her"

I glared at him and shook my head, hugging Elena and then I hugged Stefan.

"Okay, time to go" Damon said.

He got into he got in car and I followed him sitting in the back.

-LATER-

We'd been driving for a while and I caught Damon glance at me.

"How are you doing back there?" He asked "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly"

"I don't think she's pretending, you did kill her brother" Rick said.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life" Damon said shrugging.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing" I snipped.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" He asked.  
"Did you?" I asked.

"Yes"

"You're lying, you're a terrible liar"

"April, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, hard to miss" He said.

"Yeah, Damon whatever" I said and folded my arms, staring at the window.

I pulled my phone out to see a text, from Tyler. I frowned and opened it up to read it.

_Hey, just wondering, we're having a party, you should come – Ty._

_Can't on a road trip, maybe next time – Aj_

I text him back and sat for two minutes he text back.

_There will defiantly be a next time – Ty. _

I smirked and shook my head, what was he playing at ?

We finally got to Duke and got out of the car.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore" Rick said.

We walked into the office and stood.

"Excuse me, hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman I called earlier" he said.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore" She said giving me a funny look. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys"

"These are my friends Aj and Damon, I hope this isn't too much of an impostion" Rick said.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through here, Isobel was one of my first professors" She said "I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid not" Rick lied.  
"It's this way" Vanessa said.

She opened the door and let us go in "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around, it's fascinating isn't it?"

She left and we all went different directions, and I stared at the hundreds of books in front of me.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked.

I turned and saw Vanessa with a crossbow and I gasped as she shot it at me, I waited for the impact but when I opened my eyes Damon was in front of me...he...he took an arrow for me..why?

I hesistated, not wanting to pull the arrow from his back in fright that it would hurt him.

"Pull it out, I can't reach it April, just pull the damn thing out it hurts" He groaned.

I yanked it out and put it on the table.

"That bitch is dead" He said and I moved in front of him.

"You're not gonna kill her"

"Watch me" He said going to go past me.

"You touch her and I swear I will never talk to you again"

He turned to look at me "What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself" He said.

I folded my arms "Right, I forgot I was talking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead and do whatever you want"

"You're trying to manipulate me"

"If by "Manipulate" you mean "Tell the truth" okay, guilty"

I stared at him and pushed past him and I knew he wanted to grab me, so I deliberately knocked our shoulders together.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright you would've done the same thing, it's not possible, Elizabeth Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864, okay I read Isobel's research" Vanessa panicked.

"Well, then you should know just how possible it is"

I walked into the room.  
"I'm Aj Gilbert, Isobel's daughter, I have a sister, who is Elena and we're descendants of Elizabeth and Katherine Pierce, and that is Damon Salvatore who you just shot" I said.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now"

"Look, we need your help ok, we need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls" I said.

-LATER-

Vanessa brought a box over to me and she smiled slightly.

"This Box checks the arrival of the sister's to Mystic Falls in April of 1864"

"Is that all there is about them?" I asked.

"All that I'm aware of" She said.

I looked in the box, seeing the vervain and I looked over at Damon and picked it up.

"Here take this" i whispered.

"Does vervain really work?"

"Nope, not at all" Damon said.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked.

"No, that would be creepy" He said.

"Can he read minds too?" She asked.

Damon turned to look at us and I frowned at his impending grin.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask"

"Nobody would want to" I said "No, he can't read minds he is very capable of being a first rate jack ass"

Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket and I caught Damon's smile before he turned away.

I moved into the other half of the room and sighed and then I felt breathing on my hair.

"Any luck?"

"There's nothing here about Elizabeth and Katherine that we don't already know" I said.  
"Ah, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know" He said.

"Now who's manipulating who?" I asked.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Rick called.

I brushed past him, gently this time and went into the other room.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some of the lesser known legends. Everything from scandanavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends"

She handed us a book.

"It's translate into the "curse of the sun and the moon" She said.

"It's native American" Rick said.  
"Aztec, it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia" She said "The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires, they terrorized the country side, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon when the full moon crests the sky who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf"

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse" Vanessa said "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires"

"Well if werewolves were hunting vampires we'd know about it" Damon said.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive, hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them to almost extinction" She said.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"To protect themselves, legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires" She said.

I called Stefan to make sure he knew about the curse and to ask him if everything was okay with Caroline, it was ok he'd replied. I looked through a box and found a picture of the two sisters.

"Hey, have you done research on doppelgangers?" I asked.

"Well, the word means lot's of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of ones self" Vanessa said.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between my sister and Elizabeth and Katherine?" I asked.  
"That's all she had on the Pierce sisters, unfortunetly, but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting"

"And more things we already know, Just...I want to know why we look alike" I said.

An arm went around my shoulder and I looked up at Damon.

"Head scratcher isn't it?" He asked.

"Do you know something? Or are you just being you're usual self?"

"Well if I know anything I'm not going to tell you with that attitude" He said.

"That's no good Damon, this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what, Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" I said and stalked away from him.

After another half hour, we were leaving, and I went out to the car, Damon then appeared and opened the door for me.

"Here, allow me" He said and went to let me in but stopped me "You're not going to be able to hate me forever"

"Can we just go?" I asked.

He handed me a book "You didn't dig deep enough"

I looked at it and stared at the side "Petrova...I saw this on the shelf"

"Elizabeth and Katherine originally came from Europe, Petrova were their real names" He said "Katerina and Elisaveta Petrova to be exact" He said.

"How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom, men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself" He said.

I went to get into the car but he stopped me again.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends, hell we kissed, and I know how you feel about me, or you wouldn't constantly try and save me...It would suck if that was gone forever, so is it? Have I lost you forever?" He asked.

"Thank you for the book Damon" I said trying to hold back my tears and I got into the car.

-LATER-

We were on the porch and I wanted to tell him...that I loved him...because I knew myself that I did but I couldn't.  
"Road trips work well for us" He said.

"That doesn't mean things are back to the way they were Damon" I said.

"Oh come on, You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred" He said.  
"I need to know the truth " I said he looked at me saying go on "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing that ring?"

He sighed "No, No I didn't Elizabeth had really pissed me off and I snapped...and I got lucky with that ring, I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it, April I'm sorry, now answer me something"

I frowned.

"I just want the truth" He said moving closer "Do you love me?"

I stared at him, not answering, and he knew...somehow he knew, probably because he could hear my erratic heartbeat.

"I knew it" He said.

I looked away and then he cupped my face in his hands but I pushed back, away from him and he stared at me, confused.

"I can't" I said. "Not after everything you've done to me"

"But-"

"I just can't Damon" I sighed "after Jeremy...it made me realise what if she gets under your skin again...and I say something, who are you gonna kill then? Huh? Elena? Jenna?" I asked.

He stared at me "You knew this already didn't you?" He demanded angrily.

"No, I didn't actually"

He moved in to me "Then please don't make this hard for either of us"

"I don't want to...believe me...I don't I wish I could Damon, but I can't" I said.

"You know, at least she was honest with me, she strung me along for long enough I don't need it again"

I became confused "Who?"

"Elizabeth...she lied to me about loving me, but then told me the truth...but you? You're stringing me along now too, there's alot more in common there than I thought"

"I am not!" I growled at him and I shoved him, he'd snapped me "I might look like her but I AM NOT HER I WILL NEVER BE HER, I love you and there isn't much we can do about it, because you're obviously still madly in love with her and I am not opening up to someone who doesn't love me like I love them! It doesn't work that way! I will not be broken down that way...not now, not ever, I will not go through it again"

He stared at me, appalled by my sudden outburst. "I-"

"Just don't" I said and I turned and went into the house, slamming the door and going into the kitchen. Alaric stared at me.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked.

"Toilet" He said.

"Right"

"I heard" He said.  
I frowned and sat the book down "Heard what?"

"Your little outburst" He said "With Damon"

"It was nothing" I said.

"Ok" He said and I grabbed the milk from the fridge and began to drink it.

"I'm gonna head up to bed" I said and gave him a smile.

"Ok" He said nodding "Night"

"Night Rick"

"Aj?" HE asked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"I'm here when you need me"

I smiled and gave him a small wave "Thank you"

And I went upstairs and went into my room, shutting the door behind me, I slid down it and stared at the window in front of me...what did I just do?


	26. Season 2- Memory Lane

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews**

**Thanks to: GrapeJuice101  
DarolineWritingGodess  
Tvdlover87654  
****Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**

**And for all those who followed. **

**I finally got to watch TVD last night...and oh my god I actually cried at it, and I felt so bad for my poor Damon :/ but, you go with what the heart tells you...but still Elena shouldn't be stringing him along**

**Ok so this chapter is going to a completely different way from the show...just hope you enjoy it. **

**Anyway here's chapter 26. **

**Chapter 26: Memory Lane **

I'd gotten up, I was very, very annoyed with myself for telling Damon the truth last night, I am such an idiot sometimes and he's a complete and utter jackass. I'd spoken, little, to Elena and Stefan but decided I needed some air. I ended up at The Grill and went in, quickly tying my hair up and I sat at a table. I didn't particularly want to be bothered but I knew at some point someone would annoy me...

I stared ahead of me passively not looking at anyone, not that there was many people there, but then there was a presence next to me. I groaned inwardly.  
"What do you want?" I demanded not looking at him.

"So this is what you do when you're not trying to make people feel bad?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to make anybody feel bad, Damon, it's using your own tactics against you" I said.

I got up and went to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm "Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear, Damon. I don't want anything to do with you" I said.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbeque" He said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

"It was my idea, Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy. SO I told Rick to tell Jenna and..."  
"Does Jenna know you're going to be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours"

Then a woman arrived with a box, with a pie in it and handed it to him.

"Perfect, thank you" He said as she walked away "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way"

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf, see you at the barbeque" He said with a wink and he vanished from the grill. I sat back down with a huff and watched the doors, which he'd just gone through swing.

-LATER-

I was standing in the kitchen with Jenna, and Elena.

"Thanks for letting us invite Caroline" Elena said "She could use a distraction"

"Well, she's not the one I'm worried about" Jenna said eyeing me "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker, come on Jenna be nice" Elena said.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off her" She said pointing at me.

"Yeah" I said with a sarcastic nod.

Then suddenly Mason arrived.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses"

"That would be my exit" Elena said.

She left and I turned to look at Jenna.

"You're here ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally" Jenna said.

"Like old times huh? Only I didn't swipe the bottle from my old man" He said. I laughed.

"Oh, Mason you met Elena right?"

"Yep"

"Well this is my other Niece, Aj"

"Ah, you're the girl Tyler was telling me about"

I blushed furiously "Oh, um that's me"

"He said you were pretty"

I think I went even redder "Thanks" I giggled and looked away from him.

"Oh, the expensive stuff, I like you already" Alaric said coming into the kitchen

"Just happy to be invited" Mason said with a smile.

"Thank Ric, it's his idea" Jenna said.

"Really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's old high school friends, dig up a little dirt"

"I've got dirt" Mason said "I've got dirt"

"I have no secrets, only dirty shame" Jenna said.

"To dirty shame" Alaric said and they all clinked glasses, I frowned slightly, I wish I was old enough to drink sometimes and that's when Damon arrived.

"Hey" He said with a smile.  
"Damon" Jenna said trying not to glare.

"We were doing shots Let me give you a shot buddy" Rick said to him.

"Here, use mine" Jenna said and she left, Alaric gave me a look and he left too.

"She doesn't like me very much" Damon said.

I snorted and Damon stared at me.

"We haven't met, I'm Mason Lockwood" Mason said.

"Oh, sure Damon Salvatore" he said shaking his hand.

"I know, I heard great things about you"

"Please" I snorted.

"That's weird, cause I'm a dick" Damon said with a shrug.

"Yeah, he's not kidding" I said and walked out of the kitchen.

-LATER-

We ended up playing Pictionary and Damon was drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu" Caroline shouted.  
"No" Damon said "No"

"A dog! Hound-Dog" Jenna said.

"Dances with the wolves" Mason said, Damon looked at him, feigning surprise.

"Mason wins again" Damon smirked.

"How is that a wolf?" I asked staring at the picture, I got a glare from Damon and I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I took out the pie from the box and sat it on the table.  
"Aunt Jenna is getting Tipsy" Damon's voice said.

"Will you stop playing with her alcohol?" I snapped.

"I want her to like me"

I grunted inwardly "How is operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF" He smirked.

Jenna suddenly came in "There you are! Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me" Damon said.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked.

"I know what you must think of me" He replied.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you, I have dated many you's" She said.

"I'm a work in progress" He said. Big headed much?

I gave a cake knife to Jenna and Damon obviously noticed.

"Those are fancy" He said.

"Thanks, my mother's silver set"

I looked at him and he snatched one without Jenna noticing.

We were all sitting at the table, I ended up having to sit next to Damon, which in normal circumstances wouldn't have bothered me. He put the pie on the table and turned it towards Mason.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asked smugly.

I could also see the half smug look on Mason's face...because now he knew what Damon was up to.

He took it in his hands, and I looked up at Damon's face, who was scowling.

"I apologize, I'm an animal" Mason smirked.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land"

"My first mistake, Mason was a catch he had girls lining up" Jenna said.

"Really?" Damon asked "I always pegged you for a lone wolf" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were, how about a toast? To new friends" Mason said.

They all clinked their glasses together and I made a face at them.

-LATER-

We were in the living room, we'd finished playing guitar hero and I went into the kitchen, seeing Damon.

"I heard you in there" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Flirting with Mason" He said with a smirk "You're trying to make me jealous"

I frowned with confusion "What are you yapping on about? I was being polite Damon"

"Yeah, ok"

"Why would you care anyway?" I asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You know fine well what it means" I snapped "Why would you be jealous? Don't you have Elizabeth to chase after?"

"Are you showing signs of jealousy?" He asked.

"I'm not jealous Damon, I honestly don't care" I said "It's not my problem to deal with"

"Always the Lockwood's" He mumbled.

"What?"  
"Never mind" He said.

"No Damon, say what you just said" I said.

"Always the Lockwood's" He snapped and stood in front of me.

I glared up at him "Mason's a good guy-"

"He's a werewolf" He said "He's not a good guy"

"Yeah, well he's being fine with me"

"So is Tyler apparently" He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Proving my point"

"What point?" I asked confused.

"You'll see" He said.

"No I won't, what do you want from me Damon? What exactly is it that you want?"

"I want you" He said.

I stared at him "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, last night you told me you loved me, today you don't want anything to do with me" He hissed quietly.

"Can you blame me?"

"What?"

"I want from you, what you can't give me, you're not capable of giving me it Damon, so stop trying"

"No"

"You're not going to get anything else from me, I've tried, and tried with you, what else is there for me to possibly do?" I asked.

He stared down at me and hesitated "Come with me"

"What? Where?"

"The boarding house"

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can prove that I don't want her" He said.

"What exact-"

He didn't let me finish because his lips crushed mine, I didn't even attempt to push him back, because he moved back and went to the other side of the room and that's when Jenna walked in.

I sighed slightly and picked up the plate.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked eyeing Damon.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been here a long time" She said.

"I'm doing the dishes" I said. "And he's...helping"

I looked over at Damon's back and He turned his head with a smile. I wanted to kiss him again...to not stop kissing him...EVER.

I headed out the kitchen and went into the living room.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Damon tried to sweet talk Jenna, but I wasn't so sure it worked. Damon had left, like everyone else and I went to my room, and I must've fallen asleep.

_-DREAM- _

_I was in the living room of the boarding house, well I was walking through it, my hand intertwined with Damon's. We got to his room and went in. _

_"We shouldn't be doing this" He smirked. _

_I shook my head, shut the room door, turned and pulled his face down to mine; he then turned me so I was against the wall. Why was I doing this again? Didn't I hate him like five minutes ago? He kissed my neck and I tried not to moan. _

_"See" He breathed out "I like this" _

_I smirked and I wrapped my legs around his waist "We do this now...there is no going back" He mumbled through kisses. I pulled back to look at him and frowned. _

_"Way to ruin a moment" I huffed. _

_"Oh no, no, no, no" He said when I went to move and pulled my face to his again. _

_We were then on the bed, Damon hovering above me. _

_"Are you sure about this?" He whispered. _

_I stared up at him...was I sure about this? Did I really want to go through with this? It was when his eyes met mine that I decided I did. I just couldn't stay mad at him..._

_"Yes" I breathed out and then he smiled so lovingly and he kissed my lips, and then removed the clothes..._

_-END OF DREAM-_

My eyes opened and I gasped, sitting up. What the hell was that? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

I put my face in my hands and rubbed the sweat away.

"Nice to see you're awake" A voice said.

I let out a yelp and fell of the bed, but before I landed on my ass I was caught, I sighed when I looked up at him and I think I must've went red.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything" I mumbled when he placed me on the bed.

He sat next to me, one arm around my waist, I felt awkward but not uncomfortable...even though that dream had weird end me out...but now I wanted him more than I had earlier, I wanted him..no NEEDED him.

"I'm sorry" He said "For everything that I've done, everything that I've said"

I looked round at him "Why?"

"Because I hurt you, in the worst way possible" He said. "All I want is for us to be friends again"

I bit the inside of my lip "I forgive you"

He stared at me "You do?"

"Yeah" I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

He kissed my cheek, and it tingled and I turned my head to look at him again, his face inches from mine and before I could help myself my lips crushed against his, he was taken by surprise but he eventually kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled inwardly to myself...I could be such a pushover when it was needed. He broke the kiss and I had to stop myself from groaning.

"I better go, before Jenna adds to that wall of hatred" He said and he quickly kissed my temple and then left.

I stared at the empty room in front of me...what the hell was happening to me? Since when was I a soft touch? Oh my god I'm going soft...


	27. Season 2- Kill or be Killed

**You know, I was that excited about season 4 that I've actually written my version out already...the third and forth season will be somewhat the same just a little different. If that makes any sense. **

**So what's really going on with Tyler and Aj? Why does Aj dislike Tyler so much? Hmmm well I know, but you'll need to read and find out. **

**Anyway thanks to:  
DarolineWritingGodess  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
GrapeJuice101  
Tvdlover87654**

**And new comer Asher Knight for your wonderful reviews and a thank you to all my followers. **

**Here's Chapter 27**

**Chapter 27: Kill or Be Killed. **

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_-1 YEAR AGO- _**

**_Emerald Coast, Florida _**

**_Mason Lockwood in a bar, drinking. _**

**_"Alright Carlos, it's it for me" He said getting up, he paid and left the bar and as he got to his car a man shoved him. _**

**_"Mason!" The man said._**

**_"Hey Jimmy, Easy, let's get you home" he said kindly. _**

**_"Screw you!" Jimmy shouted. _**

**_He pushed him again. _**

**_"I know about you and Marla" Jimmy said. _**

**_"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink" Mason said. _**

**_Jimmy tried to strangle him and Mason shoved him in defence. _**

**_"Dude? What's up? It's me Mason! 'm not messing with Marla, you know that!" Mason said to him. _**

**_Jimmy punched Mason in the face "You don't wanna do this buddy" Mason warned. _**

**_Jimmy threw Mason on the ground and kicked him in the stomach, Mason caught his arm and pushed him, then he carried him and threw him on the floor, Jimmy hit his head, hard and he was then dead. _**

**_"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Mason asked panicked. _**

**_-_NOW- **

**-AJ'S POV- **

I was standing in the bathroom, with Elena and Jeremy.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf" Jeremy said.  
"We're not sure yet" I said.

"The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is"

Jeremy then turned to me "Is Tyler still trying to get in your pants?"

I choked "What?!"

"Nothing" he said quickly and I glared at him "It should be easy enough for us to figure out"

"There is no US" I said "Elena and I said we wouldn't keep things from you, but that doesn't mean we want you involved in it"

"By definition of being in this Family, I'm involved"

"This is dangerous Jeremy; you have to say out of it okay?" Elena said.

"Alright, Just saying" He said.

He left the bathroom and I rolled my eyes and left too, going into my own room, I knew Stefan was there in Elena's room with her, they'd been having "Arguments" cause..uh I was that stupid.

The thing that was bothering me was that I hadn't seen Damon in days, so now I got to be mad at him again, but I knew as soon as I saw him the anger would just...disintegrate away because of the way he was...ugh, damn you Damon Salvatore.

-LATER-

It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer day and I was wondering around, trying to figure stuff out and I ended up smashing into someone.

"Oh god, Aj sorry" His voice said.  
I inwardly cringed "Tyler, hey, it's fine"

I looked up at him and he smiled "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Okay I guess" He laughed "So, you busy?"

"Um" I looked around "Not that I'm aware of"

"How about we take a walk?"

"Uh, sure" I said and we began walking.

There were eyes on me, but I didn't know who's.

"I wanted to ask you a serious question" Tyler said.

"What would that be about?" I asked.

"You remember last year? Before your parents...um"

"Died?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah"

"Yes Tyler I remember why?"

"Well, you remember what happened between us?"

"It's a bit hard to forget, so yes, I remember "I said in a hard voice. I didn't want to remember...

"What I did...what I said to you...it wasn't exactly the best way to end things between us" He said.

I sighed "What happened, happened right?" I said "It's life"

"We were good together" He said with a smirk.

I laughed "Oh really? Since when?"

"Since forever, you and me? I thought we were the best damn couple at that school"

I laughed again "Yeah, I suppose we were...well all apart from Matt and Elena"

"Yeah, they were...uh Prom King and Queen Material"

I shoved him "Shut up"  
He smirked "You've been cool with me since my dad died and surprisingly so has Jeremy"

"Jeremy's an ass, but he'll be good to you if you're good to him" I said nodding.

"Yeah, with all that happened between me and Jeremy I was...um trying to make you jealous"

"Ugh, I got that" I nodded "I take it the whole Vicki thing was-"

"I liked her, but she was Matt's sister, and besides, I think I was going after her because I knew Jeremy was...and I knew if I hurt him I'd make you angry"

"Well at least you're honest" I smirked and we stopped walking, we were away from the crowds of people.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you...so that we were cool, we're cool right?" He asked.

"Course we are, bigger fish" I said making a gesture with my hands.

I then spotted Damon, standing not too far away from us and I smirked slightly, he was making things a tad bit obvious that he was jealous...I had to stifle a laugh, he knew, that I knew, he was watching so this was my chance..he didn't like me flirting...well I'd show him...

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.  
"I just remembered that time when you and me were out the back woods, camping, remember? And we set the tent on fire?"

He laughed "Yeah, I remember that, that was a blast you had to wear my jacket for ages until I tried to get signal to get us out of there"

"When was that, like two years ago?"

"Yep" He laughed. "It's been a while since we talked like this"

"Yeah, who's faults that?" I smirked.

He shoved me and I laughed "You know I've been dying to get you alone"

"Ugh, why?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"To sort things, after my dad...well, I thought what if something happens to me? And I don't get to fix things with people first?"

"Awwww that's cute Tyler, never knew you cared about people" I said with a laugh "I better get back and help Elena, she'll kill me if I don't"

"Hug for old times sake?" He asked.

"Course" I said and hugged him, he squeezed me and I patted his back. "I'll see you later"

"See you later Gilbert"

I laughed as I walked away from him I stopped and turned "Behave Lockwood"

"Don't I always?" He asked as he sauntered off the other way.

I was stopped in my tracks and I looked up, trying to bite back a laugh at the look on Damon Salvatore's face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You did that deliberately" He said.

"Consider it payback for not coming to see me for three days" I said and went to walk past him. He stopped me. "What is it?"

"Stay away from him April"

"Damon he isn't a werewolf ok, he's cool" I went to walk again but he caught my arm.

"I mean it, I don't want you to get hurt"

I frowned "I'm not going to get hurt, I'll be fine, Tyler isn't a werewolf"

"Not yet" He said.

"Damon" I said "I don't think he'll become one"

"I do...maybe not today, but tomorrow or the next day, eventually it'll happen"

"I'm sure it wont"

He let my arm go and I went to walk but he mumbled something.

"What?" I asked turning back round and folded my arms.

"I said stay safe" He said and walked the other way.

Stay safe? Wow...look who cares.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Elena and Caroline, who were painting.  
"No, Elena I think it's a bad idea" Caroline said.

"What's a bad idea?" I asked stopping but Elena didn't say anything, she got up and walked over to Stefan.

"What's her problem?" Damon's voice asked from behind me.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied.

"And why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline said again.

They were arguing...maybe they were actually fighting but then again...Stefan and Elena never argued.

"What are they saying?" I asked as Elena and Stefan looked over at us.

I put my head down, pretending not to be watching, then Elena stalked off, Caroline followed her.

"Relationships are about communication" Damon said.

I looked up at him "When have you ever communicated with anyone bar yourself?"

"Um, I communicate with you all the time" He said with a smirk and made a kissing sound. I punched his arm, hurting my hand in the process. I seen a small lemonade stand and went over to it, I loved Lemonade.

I got a cup from the sweet little girl.

"Do you mind?" A voice asked. I turned, seeing Mason Lockwood and he smiled at me.

"Course not" I handed him a cup and he began to drink it.

"How are you Aj?" He asked.  
"I'm fine, Mason how are you?"

But before he got to answer, an arm went around my shoulder.

"Hello, Mason working hard?" Damon asked.

Mason looked at me and then frowned, Damon's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Doing my part"

"I heard you talked to Stefan" Damon said.

"Nice guy" Mason replied not looking at him.

"Yeah, alot nicer than me"

"Nice is overrated" Mason said.

"You have a good day Damon" He said and then gave me a smile "you too Aj"

"Bye" I waved and went to glare at Damon but Stefan arrived.

"Please tell me you were just bonding" Stefan said.

"No, Damon was being snarky" I said nodding, Stefan rolled his eyes and then he frowned slightly, and I realised Damon hadn't removed his arm from my shoulder

"So what's up with this faux relationship Drama?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh come on Stefan, You and Elena don't fight especially not over me or her" He said moving my head. I nudged his side and he smirked.

"Drop it Damon" Stefan said.  
"With pleasure"

"Would you like some leamonade?" The little girl asked.

"Thank you, sweetie" Damon said taking a cup from her.

He took a swig of it and then spat it back out, and began coughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vervain...vervain" He coughed.

I looked at Stefan "Mason?" I asked.

"Looks like it" He replied.

I helped Damon and then spotted Liz Forbes who was watching, I didn't even think...I waved at her, and she quickly waved back and the stalked off...what was her problem?

I moved and got Damon a glass of water, he was really pissed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He spat.

"Listen to me!" Stefan demanded "Sit! Sit!"

"I'm no listening to anymore of your "Give peace a chance" crap He's dead" Damon snapped.

"Okay, I don't like it, he makes threats and thinks he can expose us, We need to put him down" Stefan agreed.

I didn't disagree...even though Mason was ok.

"Alright let's do it" Damon said standing.

"Um, guys" I said pointing towards Mason, who was going into the woods.

"Woods, trash duty, come on"

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm.  
"What?" He asked looking down at me.

"Don't you think this is a tad bit funny, he tried to expose you then goes into the woods alone? I smell a trap" I said.

"Just stay here" Stefan said.

"No chance in hell" I said.

"April" Damon warned.

"Bu-" He put a finger to my lips before he could continue.

"Stay put"

I slapped his hand away in anger "I am not a dog Damon, I'm coming"

"No" He said.

"Maybe she shou-" Stefan began.

"No, alright no. Just stay where you are, you're not getting killed"

And he stalked off, Stefan gave me a look before disappearing too, I folded my arms and went to look for Elena, who were just going into the woods.

"Guy's wait up!" I called and ran over to them.

"Where are you going Caroline? What's going on?"

"I need to be able to hear better"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Something's wrong, guys" She said.

"Caroline..." Elena began.

"Shh" She said.

Caroline gasped "Oh god" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"Stefan and Damon..."

"I knew it!" I snapped and I began running.

Caroline was then in front of me and she stopped.

"What is it?" Elena asked.  
"They've been here" She said.

She bent down and looked at the plant, there was blood...I gasped.

"What?" Elena asked.

That's when I saw Mason.

"What are you three doing out here?!" He asked.

"YOU!" I growled and went to go forward but Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Have you seen Stefan? " Elena asked.

"Yeah, I've seen him, Damon too"

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"You don't need me for that, I'm sure your friend here can sniff them out" He replied snarkly. "Does your mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her"

He was close to us, so Caroline could rip him to shreds if she wanted. She went to move forward but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and I was facing them, I remembered that night Damon had me in the same position, threatening to kill me...why was it me?

"Don't be stupid" He said strangling me, I choked slightly "Neck's snap easy around here"

"Let her go" Elena said.

"I can take you" Caroline said.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, his grip becoming tighter.

"Yeah. I do" She said and then she rushed over to him, she caught him and I fell forward into Elena, who grasped me in a hug, Caroline threw him on the ground.

"I told you"

She kicked him on the led, threw him onto the ground and kicked him in stomach full force, he was thrown against a tree and fell to the floor.

"Come on" Caroline said to us and we followed her.

When we got closer we heard a gun shot.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Caroline? Caroline? What was that?" Elena asked as we heard another

"My mom...she's killing them" Caroline said.

"What? We have to stop her!" I cried.

"No! I can't! She's gonna find out about me"

I rushed away from the both of them, Elena behind me.

Liz turned when we entered and gasped "Aj? Elena? What are you doing?"

"You can't kill them!" Elena said.

"I'm not gonna let you!" I snapped.

We heard a noise and turned, the door closed by itself.

"What was that?" A deputy asked.

"Who else is with you?" She asked us.

Suddenly one of the deputies was dead and the other was unconscious.

"Hi Mom" Caroline said.

Elena and I ran over Stefan and Damon, who were now waking themselves up. I grunted and helped Damon up.

Damon was drinking the blood from one of the deputies and then looked over at Stefan, who was sitting with Elena.

"You need to drink some deputy blood" Damon said.

"No, I'm gonna be fine, It's just gonna take a bit longer" He said.  
"Damon's right you know" Caroline agreed "If there's ever a time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it ok?!" Elena snapped.

Damon stood "This is a most unfortunet situation, two deputies are dead and you" He said loking over at Liz. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You wont tell anyone will you? Mom? Mom? Please" Caroline begged. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right? Mom, please, he'll kill you"

"Then kill me"

"No!" Caroline gasped.

"I can't take this, kill me now" She said.  
"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully" Damon said and he pushed her against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No!" Caroline cried.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said.  
"Damon please!" Elena said.

But I didn't say anything, because I knew he wasn't going to do anything.

"Relax guy's, no one is killing anybody" He said looking at us, and then turned to Liz "You're my friend"

I felt my heart melt; he was a real sweetheart, so he was.

He turned and looked at the deputies "We've got to clean this up"

Stefan, Elena and Caroline were cleaning up the bodies and Damon and I were in the cellar of the boarding house with Liz.

"A stomach bug, yeah it came on fast I'll defiantly be out tomorrow" Liz said but Damon looked at her "Or longer, I'll text you, yeah, goodnight"

She hung up the phone and handed it to Damon who had his hand out.

"Thank you" He said "It's not exactly the Ritz but it's secure. I brought a good bed camp and once the vervain is worked it's way out of your system I 'll compel you, you'll forget everything and you will be a free woman"

"Can you please keep Caroline far away fro me please? I don't want to see her"

"She's your daughter" I said.

"Not anymore, my daughter's gone"

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that" Damon said.

He looked at me, then past me and I turned, seeing Caroline, Stefan and Elena, Caroline left and her face, it was so sad. I sighed and Damon and I left the cellar, locking Liz in.

"You like her don't you?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Yeah, she's a nice woman, nasty...but nice"

I laughed and we walked into the living room, Elena finished tucking Caroline up and turned.

"She's sleeping on the couch" She said nodding.

"Yeah, I heard and you?" He asked.  
"I'm going home" She said and walked past us "You coming"

"Yeah, give me a minute" I said.

She nodded and left.

"What you did for Caroline's mom" I said looking up at Damon, he stared down at me "That's the Damon who was my friend"

"SO I'm not your friend now?" He asked mocking sadness.

"Course you are...in your own twisted way, I supposed you are"

I hugged him quickly and went to leave but he was in front of me and I looked up at him.

"I'll be by your house later"

"Um...why?" I asked confused.

He smirked and leaned in, going to kiss me but pulled back and I glared at him.

"Because you want this" He said and his lips brushed mine so lightly it felt like he didn't, the only reason I knew he had was because my lips tingled and he walked past me. I shook my head and left the house, and headed home.


	28. Season 2- PLAN B

**So who do you think's gonna be the bigger bitch in this story? Elizabeth? Katherine? Well Elizabeth and Aj haven't met yet...but they will and it won't be pretty...**

**Thanks to:  
DarolineWritingGodess  
GrapeJuice101  
Asher Knight  
Tvdlover87654  
Susl **

**For your wonderful reviews...**

**This chapter won't really be the same as the show's episode, making it my own... ;) **

**Chapter 28: PLAN B**

I saw lying on my bed, I thought about the night before, Damon hadn't lied, he'd come over, all kissy and...un Damon like...dick nearly got caught by Jenna but he was fast, my eyes were still closed and I rolled over onto my side and then something stoked my face, my eyes flew open and I saw Damon, who's lips met mine before I got a chance to say anything.

"Wha-" I began but he did it again, and he smirked against my lips knowing he was getting his own way.

"We never finished our kiss last night" He whispered into my ear, his breath tickled my neck.

"I'm sure if we had then it would've went a whole different direction" I said, blushing at the thought

"It's a shame it didn't" He huffed "I would've enjoyed it"

I blushed and looked away from him. "Hmmm"

"I suppose we could finish now" He said and I looked back at him.

"You wish Salvatore" I smirked and he then hovered above me.

"I already have what I wished fro" He said, his breath still tickling me and then he kissed my neck, I moaned, what was he turning me into?

My heart fluttered as he continued to kiss my neck, and then his lips met mine again. I smirked and he stared down at me.

"What?" He whispered.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head and then somehow, I managed to catch him off guard, I was above him, and he was smirking.

"I like the way you think" He said and went to kiss me.

"Mmm-mmm" I said moving and I stood up.

He groaned "You're a tease"

"Coming from you?"

"Touché" He said.

"I need to go for a shower" I said going over to my drawers.

"Again, I like the way you think, how about I join you?" He asked.

I turned to look at him and shook my head "Nope" I popped the P.

He was then behind me, arms wrapped around my waist and I closed my eyes, trying not sigh. He turned me around so I was facing him and he cupped my face.

"I'm enjoying this...but I'll get my way eventually" He said with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming" I breathed out.

He pressed his body to mine and I could've given in right there and he leaned in, kissed my neck, I bit back a moan and I could feel his mouth at my ear "I don't need to dream, I'll eventually get it...I think tonight may be the night..." He pulled back and grinned at my expression before quickly touching my neck.

He was then gone, I looked around and sighed. He was pushing it...and I was on the verge of giving in.

-LATER-

I was standing with Elena, and Bonnie, who was freaking out because she'd touched Mason. That's when Damon appeared.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for my baby bro" He said staring at me, that glint in his eye "Speaking of...you should tell yours to stop following me around"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.  
"Ask him"

Jeremy appeared as Damon left to have a chat with Stefan, who was across the room.

"Jeremy what's he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I..."

"No way, no, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you" Elena said."There's Damon and whoever Damon's using and those people end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy I want you to stay out of it" Elena said.

I frowned, to which Elena noticed.

"I don't really care what you want Elena, It's because of you and Aj that I'm in this mess, so I'm sorry that you don't really gonna tell me what to do" Jeremy bit back.

"What did I do?" I asked, my mouth going into an "O" shape.

Jeremy frowned at me and then left, I excused myself and went to the bathroom, I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned and was then grabbed, and shoved against the wall, I grunted and tried to move but found that I couldn't. I had my eyes shut, and I thought it was Damon.

"Damon-"I went to say but when I opened my eyes I realised it wasn't Damon...it was...me? ELIZABETH!

"Hello April" She breathed and smelled my neck "You, know you smell delicious"

I grunted and tried to move but she slammed me into the wall again. "Stop trying to move"

"What...what do you want?" I asked.

She stared at me, her arm half choking me "I want you dead..."

"Then kill me" I said.

She smirked "Feisty, I see you'll put up a fight"

"What do you want?" I demanded again.

She stared at me and then frowned "You know what I want"

"Damon?" I asked gruffly.

"Pfff, please" She said rolling her eyes "No, my sister and I want the moonstone"

"I don't have it"

"But you can find it" She said.

"No...no I can't"

She banged my head on the wall and growled at me "I won't hesitate on killing you little girl"

"Then why am I still breathing air?"

She didn't have a comeback for it and nudged me, I fell to the floor when she let me go and I breathed in heavily. She knelt in front of me.

"Don't think for one minute that he cares about you, because sweetheart he doesn't"

I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"He's using you for one reason and one reason only, and that's because you look like me"

"What do you want from me?!" I demanded.

"You? Nothing personally" She said. "I want to show you what Damon Salvatore really is, I want to make your life as worthless as possible"

"You've already done it" I said getting up and facing her, where was the Bravado act coming from?

"I'd steer clear of him, if I were you...you know, you remember that night? He thought you had sex with him"

I glared at her "How could I forget?"

"Well the day after...you want to know what he said to me?"

"Not really" I said.

"He told me that, we could start over, leave everything behind, leave you behind...cause like I said he doesn't want you...you're a toy as far as he's concerned and you always be...the second choice because he can't have me, because he loves me"

"Then why aren't you with him?" I growled.

She seemed impressed "Because, I don't love him, there has only ever been one man that I love...and Damon didn't even compare to him"

"Who? Who could you possibly ever love?"

"You'll find out eventually" She said with a smirk. "Have fun with always being the toy April"

She was then gone, I stared at the emptiness in front of me and slid to the ground, tears streaking my face. Was she right? Well this whole thing with Damon started after she wasn't in the tomb...my heart thudded at the thought. I was his toy and nothing else...I cringed at my stupidity. How could I be so stupid?

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was looking around the room, searching for April, he hadn't seen her since he'd left to go speak with Stefan. He quickly found Elena, who glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" She sighed and looked away.

"Where's April?" He asked.

"Um, she went to the bathroom, but that was twenty minutes ago, so I don't know where she is" She said and Damon turned "Do you care about her Damon?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to look at her and he frowned "What?"

"Do you REALLY care about her, or is it because she looks like Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth has nothing to do with it"

"But you love her right?" Elena asked.

Damon leaned in "No"

He then moved back and left her standing, watching him, Damon was angry, at the thought that everyone thought he was still chasing after her...HER Elizabeth, who he hoped died eventually. He'd do it, with happiness in his eyes.

Damon walked around, still not finding her anywhere, he heard heavy breathing, which took him to the bathroom, he opened the door and stopped in his tracks, there she was, sitting on the ground, knees up at her chest and her face in her hands.

He shut the door and was over at her within seconds, he removed her hands away from her face. She was crying, why was she crying?

"What's wrong with you?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" She said quickly.

"April—"

"Nothing Damon just drop it!" She snapped getting up and going to walk to the door, but he was in front of her.

"April" He warned when she tried to go past him.

She was avoiding his eyes, why? What had he done? He tried to make her look at him, but she wouldn't.

"What have I done?" He asked.

She looked at him and the tears welled in her eyes again, confusing him even more, she pushed away from him and managed to get out of the bathroom.

-AJ'S POV-

I got away from him, and I headed for the door, I didn't want to be in the same place as him, I was thankful that the place was crowded because if it hadn't been he'd be in front of me. I banged into someone.

"Sorry Aj" Stefan's voice said.

"It's fine" I mumbled going to go past him but he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why have you been crying?"

"No I've not" I said quickly, he tilted my chin up so I would look at him.

"Yes you have" He said "What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Aj—"

"I...I met Elizabeth" I said.

He frowned "When?"

"Like ten minutes ago" I said.

"Where is she?"  
"I don't know..." I said honestly "I don't know where she went"

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing of importance" I said as I saw Damon, staring at me, eyes wide because he'd heard. "I need to go"

Stefan let go of me and I went out of the house and headed home.

-LATER-

They were out getting the moonstone; I was on my bed, half asleep, when I felt a presence next to me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked demandingly.

I shrugged not answering him.

"April" He warned.

"Because it's not important" I snapped.

"What did she say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"April I mean it"

I didn't want to say it to him...I didn't even want to think about it, but I knew I had to. I sat up, still not looking at him, he watched me with big eyes.

"She said that...she didn't love you"

"That's what made you cry?" He asked with a laugh "She's already told me this"

I turned to look at him, frowning and I shook my head "No"

"Then what?"

"She said you didn't...you loved her" I said and looked away from him, staring ahead of me.

He scoffed "What else?"

"That you were using me"

He didn't say anything and I turned to look at him, my eyes wide and he was staring back at me, a frown on his face.

"What else?" He asked with a hard tone.

"That I would always be your toy" I said looking away "And that you would never care about me"

"And you believed her?!" He demanded, then in front of me, staring into my eyes.

I stuttered, not sure what to say.

"If you believed her, then you don't trust me"

"I never ever said I didn't trust you" I said "But you told her that you wanted to be with her...that you would start over"

He frowned "That was then"

"What about now?" I asked "What is there?"

"Us" He said and leaned forward "I don't want her, April I'm sure I've made that clear"

"No, not really" I said.

He glared at me "Would you believe me if I did this?" He asked.

"What?"

He kissed me, so passionately, something that he hadn't done before, all the rest felt lustful, this didn't. He pulled me to him and didn't pull away from the kiss.

He then pulled back "That enough for you?"

I sighed and nodded he pulled me back in again and then stood.

"I need to go...I have a wolf coming to visit"

"Be careful" I said with a nod.

"Always am"

I tilted my head and he kissed my forehead and was then gone.

-LATER-

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was fixing Mason's body into a blanket, the anger he'd taken out on him was all because of Elizabeth...who had her sister playing with Mason, just as well as she had been him.

Stefan came into the room and showed him the stone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked.

"Yep, I see you've exercised your usual restraint" Stefan replied.

"Had to be done"

He pulled out Mason's phone and began texting, Stefan watching him curiously.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time, I'll send for my things once I'm settled, much love Mason" Damon smirked.

"let's get rid of this body"

"Oh, last number dialled I wonder who that could possibly be" Damon said.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan said.

He'd already done it and the voice answered it.

"Mason, you were supposed to be here an hour ago" The voice, he recognised so well said "Katherine is waiting for you"

"Wrong boy toy" Damon smirked.

"Damon" She sighed "For once, you surprised me, I surprised your girlfriend today, I assume Mason is with you"

"He's right beside me, though his heart's across the room"

"You shouldn't have" Elizabeth said.

"I've had a very busy day today, I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone, hey did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but he did love Katherine, poor guy, hey where are you? Because I could bring him over, last goodbyes and all that" Damon smirked.  
"You have no idea what you've just done" She said.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry"

"Do you honestly believe that we don't have a plan B? Or a plan C then a plan D and...well you know how the alphabet works don't you? Send Katherine's love to Stefan for her" She said and hung up.

Damon looked over at Stefan, who had heard the whole thing.

-AJ'S POV-

I went into the kitchen, to see Jenna, Elena and Alaric.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.  
"Oh, he went straight up to his room, he said he wasn't hungry" Rick said.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, everything go ok today?" Rick asked.  
"There were a few hiccups but yeah"

"Yeah, of course, I understand, Elena it's for you" She said handing the phone to Elena.

"Who is it? Hello?" Elena asked.

I watched as her eyes widened.

"Katherine" She said.

I turned and then spotted Jenna "JENNA NO!" I screamed

"Jenna! Jenna!" Rick shouted as she plunged the knife into her stomach.

I dropped the plate I was holding and rushed towards her.

"No, no, no, no" I mumbled to myself trying to stop the bleeding, Elena put the phone down.

-HOPSITAL-

I was in the room with Alaric and Jenna, with the doctor, I couldn't take anymore so I walked out of the waiting room and spotted Jeremy and Elena, they stood

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky, she's gonna make it, she's gonna be ok" I said.

"Did she remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"No, nothing" I said "It's all bit of Katherine's compulsion"

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked.  
"Because she's trying to send a message" I said.

"That she can get to anybody" Elena finished, she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here" Jeremy said to her and embraced her. I was holding myself together...

"It's gonna be ok" He said looking at me.

"No it's not" Elena cried.

"She's gonna pay Laney, I don't know how, but she's gonna pay" I said.

-SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-

I told Elena I'd drive her to the house and she went in, I went in too and listened to their conversation, I had never seen Stefan cry before, but that's when Elena came out and walked past me, and my heart sank for her.

But before we could go anywhere Damon stopped us.

"April, Elena, I riled them up, I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!" He said looking at Elena then at me.

"It doesn't matter Damon" Elena said "They won...They won" She opened the door and ran out.

I wanted to say something...anything but I couldn't find the words, but the look on Damon's face..

"It's not your fault Damon" I said softly and he looked up at me, tears were in his eyes, I gave a small smile before going out the door and shut the door behind me.

I drove Elena home and went in, she went straight to bed, Jeremy was in the kitchen.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said

"I know you're not" He said "I know when you're hurting and recently it's been alot"

"Jer" I sighed but he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be scared to tell me stuff" He whispered.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are Aj" He sighed "Because you think it's your job to...hold it all in"

My grip tightened on him and I closed my eyes, tears going down my cheeks.

"Well it isn't" He said "Because I'm here to listen to...you listen to all my crap"

I laughed "Shut up"

I pushed him back "Stop trying to be strong" he said.  
"It's my job Jer" I said kissed his cheek "Night"

"Night" he said and I turned going into my bedroom, and there he was, sitting on the foot of my bed.

My lip trembled at the sight of him, I shut my room door and he was in front of me, cupping my face.

"He's right you know..."

"What?"

"You don't always have to be strong..." He said and before I could say anything he kissed me...


	29. Season 2- Masquerade

**This is the chapter I've been looking forward to, I love this episode...all because then I can't wait to do the next episode so I wanted this over and done with lol...hope you enjoy**

**Thanks to: Asher Knight  
Tvdlove87654**

**DarolineWritingGodess  
GrapeJuice101**

**for your reviews, means alot **

**Chapter 29: Masquerade **

Damon stayed...he actually stayed and didn't try anything...so much for the "I think tonight's the night..." I frowned at the thought. We were on the couch, waiting on Jenna coming home, nobody knew he'd stayed except maybe Stefan...I frowned again.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I whispered looking over at him.

He kissed the bridge of my nose and pulled me towards him.

"You know, I could get used to this" he said.

I smiled "Yeah me too..."

He kissed me and then stood "I better go, Saint Stefan will be waiting"

"For?"I asked.

"Me obviously" He smirked and then kissed the top of my head and left.

I sat for five minutes and then and jamp up when I heard the car coming, I ran to the front door and threw it open, I had to stop myself from squeezing Jenna into a hug, because she was hurt...badly.

"Stop fussing I'm fine" Jenna moaned.

"The doctors said you had to take it easy" Elena said.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches" Jeremy said.

"Or get a haemorrhage and die" I said.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment" Jenna huffed.

"No" Matt said.

"I walked into a knife, how does someone do that?" Jenna asked.

"It was a freak accident" I said.

"It happens" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times in the grill"

Jenna laughed and then winced in pain.

"Okay I'm being nice" Matt said.

"Careful" Jeremy said.

"Easy, easy" Matt said. "What should I do with this?"

He handed me a bag of food, Matt stayed with Jenna and I went into the kitchen, Jeremy and Elena followed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked.

"Make lunch?" I asked.

"No, about Katherine...and who's the other one?"

I rolled my eyes "Elizabeth" I said making a face.

"We're not gonna do anything Jeremy" Elena said.

"She tried to kill Jenna, we can't let her get away with that" Jeremy said.

"Yes we can, if it keeps us safe, then we can" Elena said.  
"I agree with Jeremy" I said.

Elena glared over at me and I shrugged.

"And what is she tried something else Laney?" I asked.

"She wont" Elena sighed "Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said, I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She winds, the end"

"You're being naive and you know it" Jeremy said and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Sasquatch where are you going?" I asked.

"Out I'll be back" He said.

-LATER-

Elena and Matt were talking in the hallway, I was sitting on the couch with Jenna.

"How have you been?" She asked nudging me lightly.

I smiled "I've been ok" I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You're cute when you care" She said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, you gave us a good scare Jenna" I said.

"Hmmm...I still think I'm stupid"

"Wasn't your fault" I said with a smile. "You're ditzy sometimes"

She slapped my head and I laughed, causing her to wince.

"Oh, sorry" I said going to move.

"You don't need to move" She said pushing my head back down, I giggled inwardly to myself, I hadn't done this with Jenna in years.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Elizabeth, Katherine and Lucy arrived at the Masquerade, and went different ways, Katherine took a strawberry from the plate and ended up walking into Matt.

"Elena?" He asked confused.

"Matt? You look dashing" She said.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" He asked.

"I couldn't miss it, you really are hot in a suit, I would love to just...okay here's the deal" She began compelling him "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk I'm gonna fight him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps" Matt said.

"And then?"

"I wont stop until he kills me"

"God, you're hot, now go away" She said.

"Thank you" He said.

Elizabeth was watching for them coming, because she knew they'd be here, She went outside and spotted the two of them and listened into their conversation.

_"There's Elizabeth" Stefan said. _

_"I noticed" Damon snapped back.  
"Stop with the attitude Damon" _

_"Well" Damon said. _

Elizabeth smirked and walked towards other people, getting compliments from everyone, they all thought she was Aj...how silly of them.

-AJ'S POV-

We were all sitting on the couch.

"I feel like an Invalid" Jenna said.  
"That's because you are an Invalid" I said.  
"Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He already left for the Lockwood party" Jenna said.

"He went to that?" I asked. I could smell a rat in this little brother of mine. What was he up to?

"Yeah I'm glad, he needs to have more fun, lose some of that emo thing" Jenna said.

"I'm gonna get some napkins" I said getting up.

I went into the kitchen and stood with Rick.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to look confused.

"We haven't heard from anyone all day, it's like they're avoiding us and now Jeremy's at that stupid party? He hates stuff like that!" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said.  
"Come on Rick" I said and I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows "Don't lie to me"

His phone began to ring and I went to snatch it but he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"So then you'll be ok if I just head out? To try and meet up with everyone?"

"Wait, wait, wait" He said.

"What are you hiding Rick?" I demanded.

"Stefan and Damon asked me to keep an eye on you and Elena, just in case Katherine and Elizabeth showed up to the party"

"SO Stefan and Damon are at this party too?" I asked. "Stefan wouldn't go to a party himself, he did that romance stuff for Elena"

"Just let this one go" He said.  
"let what go?" Elena asked coming into the room.

"They're upto something" I said.  
"No-"

"Rick?" She asked "Are you?"

"Just let it go okay girls?" He said.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan was alone on the dance floor, and he saw Katherine walking down the stairs and then she suddenly appeared behind him.

"Dance with me" She said.

"No" He said.

"Fine, then tell me who to kill, him Hmm, she looks delicious" She said.

She ate a strawberry and Stefan offered her his arm and she followed him, and they began to dance.

"It's a beautiful night" She said.  
"Why the charade?" Stefan asked.

"How's Jenna? Elizabeth certainly didn't except her to survive that. Lucky girl, clumsy how does one stab oneself?" She asked.  
"Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"Uh?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight" Stefan said.

"Okay, then give us the moonstone and nobody will" She said.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me, so you and I will have to go get it together"

"Hmm. I have a better plan" She said "You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime"

"My way or you don't get it" he said.

Then Aimee arrived "Hey, Stefan I can't find Matt, oh my god Elena! You look so pretty, I love that dress, you look gorge" She said.

"Thank you, I love your necklace" Katherine said.

"Oh thanks" Aimee said.

"Oh it's twisted, here let me, here we go" She said going behind Aimee.

She then snapped her spine "Paralyzed from the waist down" She said and did it again" And dead"

She threw the girl into Stefan's arms and smiled "The Moonstone Stefan, tick tock"

-AJ'S POV-

"Hey, we're gonna go up and watch a movie, you guys good over there?" I asked leaning in the living room door.

"Good night" Jenna said.

Elena had her car keys in hand and we left the house quietly, not alerting Rick...because he'd call one of them.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"I put the body in the trunk for now" Stefan said.  
"We'll dump her when we get back" Damon said.  
"This is exactly what I didn't want Damon"  
"Stefan it's collateral damage" Damon replied.  
"Right, which is why we need to call it off"

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me man, these women ruined our loves, they destroyed us, tonight it ends, we can do it together, I got your back alright?"

"Alright" Stefan said.

-AJ'S POV-

We saw Jeremy , and what looked like...oh for the love of god, Elizabeth "I'll kill the little ass!" I snapped and headed towards them.

"Aj!" Elena hissed.

Just as Jeremy pulled out his phone I grabbed his arm and he turned to face us, surprised.

"What the hell is going on?!" I growled.

"Uh-"

"Elena? AJ?!" Bonnie's voice asked.

"You too?" Elena asked.

She looked down. "Someone want to explain what's going on?"

"We're going to kill them...Elizabeth and Katherine" Jeremy said.

"You're going to kill them here?" Elena asked.  
"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it" Jeremy said.

"Okay, stop with the "WE" I snapped "You're gonna get yourselves killed!"

"We know what we're doing Aj" Bonnie said.

"And how are we supposed to feel if one of you gets killed because of us? Hmm?" I snapped.

"It's not just about you two anymore, they messed with all of us, they need to be stopped" Jeremy said.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Elizabeth was dragging Caroline up the stairs by the hair, Katherine in front of them.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want to be apart of it?!"

"Shut up" Elizabeth snapped.

They were in front of a door.  
"Which room is it?" Katherine demanded.

"It's that one"

Elizabeth let go and she and Katherine walked into the room.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

Caroline began laughing.

"I did it, I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it" She said.

Katherine rushed over to her, but couldn't get out, Elizabeth came to the conclusion.

"Stefan" Elizabeth said and turned to look at him, a stake in his hand.

"Hello Elizabeth...Katherine" He said.

"Goodbye Elizabeth...Katherine" Caroline said as Katherine glared at her.

"You really think you can kill us with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but he can" He said and before Elizabeth, she stared at him and then quickly turned, the stake going through her stomach and hitting just below her ribs, Katherine gasped and rushed forwards, and before she knew it she'd been shot in the back with a stake.

Aj was trying hard not to slap Jeremy in the face and then all of a sudden there was this pain in her stomach, she gripped it and fell forwards, blood seeping through her white shirt, she let out a scream and then her arm was bleeding and she cried out. Elena's back was hurt, the blood showing through her shirt too...

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy its Katherine and Elizabeth, they're linked to Aj and Elena, get them to stop now!" Bonnie shouted.

Stefan was fighting with Katherine, Damon with Elizabeth, who was trying to stake Damon but Stefan managed to get her out of the way and then he had Katherine on the ground. Damon moved forward and went to kill Katherine but was flung back.  
"STOP!" A voice echoed "You're hurting Aj and Elena, everything you do to them is hurting Elena and Aj"

Damon got up and stared at Elizabeth, surprised.

Katherine smiled as she got up and out of Stefan's grip.

"What?" Elizabeth asked "You think you're the only two with witches on your side? Wrong and something tells me our witch is better than your witch"

Katherine took the stake from Damon, who looked over at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on them, go make sure Elena and AJ are ok"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is ok" Katherine said with a smirk "Just a little more pressure"

She dragged the stake across her hand, and at the same time it showed up on Elena's hand too. Stefan hit Katherine's hand it flew to the floor.

"Bonnie it hurts" Elena whimpered.

Aj was panting, lying on the ground and looking up at the sky.

"I can't take the spell off, I'm sorry but I can try to take the pain away, okay? Okay?" She asked. "Aj?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

Bonnie grabbed onto their hands and began chanting.

Elizabeth picked up the stake and was about to drive it through her stomach, the same place she'd been hit before.

"This is really gonna hurt" She smirked at Damon and went to plunge it.

"Wait!" Damon said putting his hands up.

She sat down on the couch and crossed one of her legs over the other "Okay, so how about that moonstone?"

Jeremy made his way back out to the girls and stopped, he seen how pale Aj was becoming and he quickly sat her up and sat behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Aj nodded weakly.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in there with them" Jeremy said. "You were right, they have a witch link them to Aj and Elena"

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on her shoulder..."

"Where are you going?"

"There's another witch here. I'm gonna find her"

She left and Jeremy took off his ring.

"Let me lie down" Aj whispered.

"No"

"Jer-"

"No, if you lie down then you'll go to sleep and you wont wake up! So no!" He snapped.

Elizabeth, Katherine, Stefan and Damon are trapped in a room.

"The five of us together again, just like old times, the brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love my sister enough"

"And the evil slut vampires who only loved themselves" Damon said.

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine asked "You used to be so sweet and polite"

"Oh that Damon died along time ago"

"Good" Elizabeth said "He was a bore"

"Oh, why don't you stop antagonizing each other?"

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?"

"Do Aj and Elena enjoy having the both of you worship at their alters?"

Stefan looked at Damon and then at Elizabeth.

"That was really desperate, Elizabeth. Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So does it bother you that Damon is in love with your best friend?" Katherine asked smugly.

"Oh stop it" Stefan smirked.

"Or what? You'll hurt us?"

Elizabeth got up "Come on Stefan, everything we feel, Elena and Aj feel it too, so go ahead" She said "or better yet, kiss me Damon, Aj will feel that too"

"You know this, whole Mason thing had be a bit confused why a werewolf?" Stefan asked "The moonstone can break the curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you two?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf" Damon said to Katherine "probably should try putting him on a tighter leash"

"I'll have to remember that for next time" Katherine smirked.

"He's not the only wolf in town" Elizabeth said.

"Damn it where is that witch?" Damon asked.

"We could play charades?"Katherine said.

"You bargained the moonstone" Stefan said.

"What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone wasn't it?"

"Good for you Stefan two plus two and it would've worked except that people found out that we weren't in the tomb" Katherine said.

"Thanks to you, by the way have I mentioned how inconvienient your obsession with me has been?" Elizabeth said to Damon.  
"You and me both honey" He said to her.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing" Katherine said.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath Stefan"

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with, in 1864, you faked your death, who were you running from?"

"In 1987 you were in Chicago" Katherine said "At a concert of all places with that wench Lexi, come on Stefan don't seem so surprised, of course I checked in on you over the years, you were standing in the front row dancing all night, you were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you"

"Who were you running from?"He asked.

"I love you" She mouthed.

Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party, oh I'll have one of those" Elizabeth said.

"Right away Miss Elizabeth" Damon said sarcastically mimicking a servant boy's voice.

He handed her the glass "Thank you"

She drank it and he caught her, pushing her against the wall, he tried to stake her but Stefan stopped him.

"no, no Damon don't!" Stefan said.

"Yes, Damon, please"Elizabeth smirked.

"The second this spell is lifted I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart"

"God you're hot" She said "When did you get so hot?"

Lucy then arrived and she had the moonstone in her hands, Elizabeth's eyes lit up.

"Girls, the spell on this room is broken, you're free to leave"

"Thank god" Katherine said.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over" Lucy said.  
"Done" Elizabeth said putting her hand out.

"I owe you nothing"

"I said done. Give it" Elizabeth demanded.

"I wouldn't do that" Damon said.

She handed Elizabeth the moonstone and when she took it, She and Katherine put their hands to their throats, not being able to breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch Elizabeth, but I'm sure you already knew that" Lucy said.  
"Wait, Elena and A-"

"The two girls are fine...Aj might be a bit weaker than her sister but she's fine" She said "The spell is broken, they'll heal quickly, Bonnie 's with them.

Both Vampires on the floor were suffocating.

"I apologize for my involvement" Lucy said and left the room.

Katherine and Elizabeth were now unconscious.

-THE TOMB-

Elizabeth woke up, the moonstone and her sister next to her, she picked up and then nudged Katherine who stirred and woke up too, they got up and went to leave but couldn't and Damon showed up.

"Hello Girls" He said.  
"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where you should've been all along" He said "I thought you'd have learned by now, messing with a Bennett witch"

"You should've killed us" Katherine said.  
"Death would have been too kind" Damon said.

He went to close over the tomb.

"No, Damon, don't Elena and April are in danger" Katherine said.  
"From who?"

Neither answered.

"You're lying, you're always lying"

"Why do you think we haven't killed them yet? Because they're the doppelgangers, they need to be protected"

"Then I'll protect them, while both of you rot in hell"

"No, Damon don't!" Katherine cried.  
"We'll do anything, please! Damon you need us! You need us! You need us!"Elizabeth screamed.

He closed the door over, both girls crying his name and trying to find away out...

-AJ'S POV-

I was walking, an arm around Elena in the parking lot when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked and stopped, she leaned me against a car, I don't know I was still sore, Elena was fine..."Yeah she's fine...yes I have my car Jeremy, I'm ok...she's getting there...yeah you drive her home we're just gonna get home and go straight to bed, ok" Elena said.

She hung up and I saw him coming. "LANEY!" I screamed but he grabbed her and then smashed the back of my head against the car I was leaning on and everything went black.


	30. Season 2- Rose

**This is the chapter I've REALLY, REALLY been looking forward too...oooooh *Screams girlishly* can't wait :D Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews and all your support :D It means so much**

**Thanks to: Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
Tvdlover87654  
GrapeJuice101  
Susl  
Crazy4EdwardCullen**

**And DarolineWritingGodess **

**Thanks for all your support and here is Chapter 30. **

**Chapter 30: Rose **

I was being shaken awake, my head hurt, I opened my eyes to see Elena, looking absolutely terrified, she had a bruise forming on her right cheek.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"I-don't know...you've been out all morning, these two vampires have us and they know about Elizabeth and Katherine" She said.

I sat up, my ribs hurting, I grimaced and looked around. "Do you know where they are?"

"Upstairs"

I nodded "come on" I stood and slowly creeped to the staircase, where I could hear people murmuring.

"How are the girl's?" The woman asked.

"Still passed out"

"You could've knocked out the other one a little more carefully, she hasn't even woke up yet"

"Well...what was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't touch either of them? Did You?"

"Give me some credit, so...you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts, you know how this works" The woman said.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" The guy asked.

The woman sighed "They said he got it"

"Wonderful and what?" He asked.

Elena moved behind me, the floorboard creaked, I froze.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles, if you think you're getting out of this, you're tragically wrong. Understand"

"We can always try" I smirked.

She was then in front of me, so she was a vampire huh?

"Trying to escape with sore ribs? I seriously doubt it" She said.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare" She said.

She actually let us roam around the house, why I don't know, probably because she would kill us before we got to escape, we went back into the room she was sitting in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why are we here?" Elena demanded.

"You keep asking me these question's as if I'm going to answer you" She said.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one" She said.

"You got us ok? It's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell us what you want with us" I snapped.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service"

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked.  
"Elijah?" I asked.

"Two points to the eavesdropper" She said

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals"

"What do you mean Originals?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"SO you know Stefan and Damon?" I asked.  
"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan, she said he was one of the good ones, I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress"

"Who are the Originals?" I asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 hundred years, we're tired, we want it over, we're using the both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess"

"Buy why us?" Elena asked.  
"Because you're the Petrova Doppelgangers, one, or both of you is the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse?" I asked "The sun and the moon curse?"  
"Oh, you do know your history" She smirked.

"What do you mean one or both of us is the key?" Elena demanded "The moonstone breaks the curse"

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse, the sacrifice is what breaks it"

"The sacrifice?" I asked.

"The blood of the oldest doppelganger, you're both doppelgangers, which means, in order to break the curse one of you has to die"

"Tell us more" Elena said.

"Captivity has made them pushy eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" The guy Trevor asked.

"Who are you running from?" I asked.

"The Originals" He answered.

"Yeah, she said that, what does that mean?" I asked.  
"The first family, the old world, Rose and I pissed them off"

"Mm-mmm" Rose said.

"Correction , I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they wanted us dead"

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He made the mistake countless others did; Trusting the Petrova Sisters"

"Katherine and Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes, those two, the first Petrova Doppelgangers"

"I helped them escape their fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since" Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose said.

Rose got up and left the room, Trevor following her.

Elena and I sat on the couch, I sighed and touched my stomach, god I was hungry.

Elena then gasped slightly and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"What is that?" I whispered.

She showed me it, _Stefan and Damon are coming to for you both- B _I smirked, good old Bonnie.

That was when Rose and Trevor came back into the room, Trevor looked terrified. We both stood and frowned, what was going on.

"He's here!" He cried "This was a mistake"

"no, I told you, I would get us out of this, you have to trust me"

"No! He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor cried again.

"He wants them more!" She snapped back.

"I can't do this, you give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of her"

"Hey what are we?" Rose demanded.

"We're family, forever" He said.

Somebody knocked on the door, my heart began to thump in my chest, but I moved over to Elena, and she grabbed onto my hand, I squeezed it back gently and held my breath.

I stood, Elena still had a hold of my hand and I frowned and shut my eyes and decided if anything were to happen it would be it happened too. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my little sister, because we might be twins, but I was older and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

Then I saw them, coming into the room and the man behind Rose gawked at me. He was then in front of me.

"Elisaveta" He said and then smelled my neck "Human...impossible"

He then looked past me and I held my breath again, he walked round me and then looked at Elena, it was an almost...loving look and I became confused.

"Hello there..." He said.

I pulled Elena away from him and put her behind me again.  
"Ah, protective, just like Elisaveta and she was younger" He said to me and stroked my cheek, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going"

I looked over at Rose "Please, don't let him take us"

"One last piece of business before we're done" Elijah said.

He turned and went to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah, I'm truely very sorry"

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary"

"Yes, yes it is, you trusted me with Katerina and Elisaveta and I failed you" Trevor said

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour, where was your loyalty?"

"I beg for your forgiveness"

"So granted"

Trevor smiled but then it happened so fast, Elijah knocked Trevors head off and I gasped, Elena let out a yelp and Rose began to cry.  
"You...!" She began.  
"Don't Rose, now that you are free" He then turned to us "Come"

"No, what about the moonstone?" I asked.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked me.

"I know where it is and that you need it"

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it" I said.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked.

He looked over at Rose "It's the first I've heard of it"

He looked me straight in the eye and his pupils dilated, but it didn't work and he looked down at my neck.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He demanded, he snatched the necklace and chucked it, I gasped and then frowned and he caught my face and looked me in the eye. "Tell me where the moonstone is"

"It's with Katherine and Elizabeth"

"Interesting"

Then there was glass breaking from upstairs and he looked around.

"What is that?" He demanded.

"I don't know" Rose said.

"Who else is in the house?" He asked.

"I don't know" Rose said.

He grabbed my arm and then dragged me to another part of the house.

"Rose" Elijah snapped.

"I don't know who it is" She said.

"Up here"

I looked up and saw Stefan.

Elijah ran up the stairs with me and then let me go.

"Down here" Another voice said, I turned to look and saw Damon.

Elijah then had a stake through his hand, and I looked around, Elena and Rose had gone. He removed the stake.

"Excuse me" He said "To whom it may concern you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me, you can't, do you hear that?"

I looked around frantically.

"I repeat you cannot beat me, so I want the other girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll, do we understand each other"

Then I saw Elena at the top of the stairs, holding something.  
"I'll come with you, please just, let my friends go"

He went up the stairs, after he'd grabbed me again with the Stake in his hands.

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked, his grip on my arm tightened.

Elena then threw something in his face and it exploded, she grabbed onto me and we moved against the back wall then Stefan came and shot him with another weapon, but it didn't have any effect so he ran at Elijah and they went flying down the stairs, we watched in horror as Elijah got up and made his way to Stefan but then Damon arrived and staked Elijah, he pushed him against the door with the stake.

I saw Rose and she ran, and Damon went to follow her.

"Just let her go" I said and he turned to look at me.

Both Elena and I ran down the stairs, she ran to Stefan and I ran to Damon, I embraced him in a hug.

"Are you two ok? Are you both hurt?" Stefan asked.

I turned to look at him "We're fine"

"Let's go" Damon said and we went out the house and walked through the woods towards the car.

-LATER-

When Elena and I got in, I heard Jeremy.  
"Elena? Aj?!" He shouted.

As Elena and I went up the stairs, Bonnie and Jeremy rushed out of his room and Bonnie grabbed me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie let go and I smiled at her , and then I was pulled into a tighter hug, by Jeremy, my ribs throbbing.

"Argh" I groaned "Watch the ribs sasquatch"

He laughed into my neck and I hugged him back. Bonnie began to cry.  
"I got your message" Elena said to her and they hugged.

"I am going to bed" I said as I pulled away from Jeremy and walked past them, and went into my room, I went into the drawer and pulled out my pyjama shorts and my tank top.

I went into the bathroom and quickly got changed, just wanting to go to sleep. I walked back into my room and nearly had a heart attack.

"Cute PJ's" Damon said.

"I'm tired Damon" I said.

"I brought you this" He said and he held up my necklace.

"I thought it was gone" I said with a laugh "Thank you"

I went to take it but he pulled it back "Please give it back"

"I just have to say something" He said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked.

Damon hesitated "because what I'm about to say...is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life" He said and then stood in front of me, inches from me "I love you, April and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this...because I don't deserve you, after everything I've done to hurt you, you deserve better, you're better off without me" He said.

My lip trembled "Bu-" He interrupted me with a kiss and then looked back at me, tears in his eyes and he then kissed my forehead, his lips staying there for a moment and he pulled back again.

"You deserve everything in the world, you deserve what I want to give you, but I can't"

"I want you" I whispered.

His lip trembled "I want you too, god I wish you didn't have to forget this"

"Then don't make me forget Damon" I said "Please"

"But you need to"

He said and he looked into my eyes and then I was confused, dazed and disorientated. I looked around, my curtains blowing in the wind, how did my Window get open? I felt something on my neck and I looked down, my necklace...I thought I'd lost it.

I went over and sat on my bed...what just happened?


	31. Season 2- Katerina

**So did you like that chapter? I hope you guys did and yes, he made her forget and no, it will be a while before he tells her the truth. **

**Thanks to: Tvdlover87654  
GrapeJuice101**

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
for your reviews on my last chapter and to all those new followers. **

**This is chapter is kind of my own one, winging it. **

**Chapter 32: Katerina**

**_Bulgaria 1490_**

**_Katerina was delivering her baby, with the help of her mother, whilst her sister Elisaveta watched, behind her father. _**

**_"A little more dearest, a little more...push...a little more, a little more, a little more" Her mother cooed gently in Bulgarian. _**

**_Katerina pushed as hard as she could, and let out screams of agony and then they could hear the crying of a baby, her mother held the baby in her arms as Katerina's sister and father watched._**

**_"It's a girl" Her mother said. _**

**_"A girl?" Katerina said "Please mother, let me see her" _**

**_As her mother went to hand the baby girl to Katerina her father's voice bellowed through the woman "Woman don't! What are you doing?" _**

**_Her mother handed the baby over to Katerina's father and Elisaveta's eyes widened. _**

**_"let me at least hold her once" Katerina begged "Just once" _**

**_"Forget it! You have disgraced this family!" He bellowed at her. _**

**_He stormed past Elisaveta, with the baby, as Katerina screamed and cried. _**

**_"Father please!" She cried "No father no!" _**

**_Her mother hugged her, stopping her from moving her.  
"No, Katerina, it's better for her" She said into her hair. _**

**_"No mother! Please!" Katerina sobbed. _**

**_"Let her go...Let her go Katerina" Her mother said. _**

**_"Please Mama..." Katerina cried. _**

**-PRESENT- **

Elena and I stood at the boarding house door, why was nobody answering it? I banged on it again and then it was opened by Damon, who smirked, I gazed at him but he didn't look back at me.

"Hello Elena" He said and then his eyes finally landed on me and they looked...cold and distant "April"

"Stefan called, he said it was important" She said.

"Right this way" He said letting us in.

We walked into the house and stopped, just in front of Stefan.

"Hey" He said.

"What is this about?" I asked.

And then she appeared "You" Elena said.

We all went into the living room, and sat down.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years" Rose said.

I tuned out, not really wanting to pay attention. Was it just me or was Damon acting weird? But I heard Elijah's name.

"Wait, hold on" I said "Didn't you say the other day that Klaus needs the both of us?"

"Yes" She answered, there was something about this vampire that I didn't like and I wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Why would he need us both?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, maybe in case the first didn't work?" She said.

"Who does he kill first?" Damon asked.

"Assumedly the oldest first and if that didn't work he'd move onto the other doppelganger"

I frowned, and then something came into m y mind before Elena got to open her gob. "Don't worry, we'll protect you Elena"

She looked over at me, and then everybody looked at her and I gave her a "Don't you open your mouth" look and she sighed.

"Yeah" She said "I know"

"Let's go" I said standing up.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

At least he showed he cared "School" I said.

"let me grab a few things and I'll come too"

"It's ok" Elena said with a small smile "We know where it is"

She left and just as I followed her I heard Damon say "She's in denial"

"Shut up Damon" I said and didn't turn back.

-CAR-

"What was that?" Elena asked me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"We'll protect you Elena" She said.

"I have a plan" I smirked.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Nope, just keep your mouth shut and it'll be fine" I nodded.

"But Aj, you're the oldest-"

"I know that, but Katherine was older than Elizabeth right? So they'll believe that you're the oldest"

"I swear if you try something-" She began.

"Just Shhhh and get out the car" I said "Go to school"

"Where are you going?"

"To snoop" I smirked.

"Snoop where?" She demanded.

"Just get out" i laughed "I'll be back in time for dinner"

I went home, Jenna was still asleep, none of us really wanted to bother her. I quickly and qietly went up the stairs into my room and got changed.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.  
I rolled my eyes, I knew it was Damon so I didn't turn to face him, just choose to ignore him, like he had me earlier.

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard you" I snapped.

"Someone's grouchy" He said.

I turned to face him, my face serious "I'm only gonna ask you this once"

"What would that be?"

"How did I get my necklace back? I lost it"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't lie to me Damon" I said "You've been trying to avoid me"

"No I haven't"

"Then where have you been for two days? You haven't spoken to me since you saved Elena and I from Elijah the other day...why?"

"No I'm not" He said shaking his head.  
"You're a terrible liar, I've told you this before"

I folded my arms.  
"I don't know how you got your necklace back"

"Ok, yeah, whatever" I turned away from him, shaking my head "just go Damon"

"What is your problem?" he asked demandingly.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is Salvatore?" I asked turning to face him again "I woke up yesterday morning with this aching feeling in my chest, like something was missing, and now it's like a deep dark hole, and whenever I think about you it gets deeper, I don't know why or where it came from but it has something to do with you"

He stared at me, I could see it in his eyes, he was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"I need to go" He said and turned.

"What did I do?" I whispered "What have I done?"

He stopped and turned to face me again, "It's...not you it's me"

Wow? What? "Did not see that coming"

"Goodbye April" he said and it was the way he said my name...it made my heart hurt, it was an almost pained sound.

"Damon-" I began but he was gone.

I stared at the emptiness in front of me and sighed, why was he being this way with me?

-LATER-

I was driving, and had been for a few hours, towards the house I'd been at the other day with Rose, Elena, Trevor and that Elijah guy. Elijah should still be there, the guy was an ass but he deserved to be buried properly.

I locked the car and started walking, I was still thinking about Damon, what was really wrong with him? I got to the house and went in, seeing if I could find anything, the strange thing was though that was Elijah wasn't there anymore...someone must've came back and buried him or something.

I wondered around the rooms trying to find something, anything but nothing. Absolutely Jack Squat. Zippo.

My phone began to ring so I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Aj?" Elena asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'll be home soon Laney, why?"

"Because I went to see Katherine and Elizabeth"

"Why?"

"To get information on Klaus"

"Well I'll be back as soon as I can" I said into the phone.

I turned and then froze, oh my dear god.

"Where-"

"Laney I need to go, but I'll call you when I'm on my way back" I said.

"bu-" I hung up the phone. "How are you alive?"

"It would take more than a petty little bit of wood to kill me" He said with a smirk.

"I watched Damon kill you, you were dead"

"I'm a very good actor" He said.

"Are you here to...take me away?" I asked.

"No"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Not really"

"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"For information" I said.  
"Hmm" He hummed "I'd be happy to give you information"

"I-"

"Well then, I'll be seeing you soon April, good bye" He said with a smile.

-THIRD PERSON'S POV-

Damon was in the living room, drinking when Stefan joined him.

"Have you heard from Aj?" Stefan asked.  
"Nope, why should I have heard from her?"

"Because you love her"

"I think you're mistaken Stefan, I don't love her" Damon said coldly.

"Right, well you remember that if she turns up dead" Stefan snapped. He was sick of his brother's attitude.

Damon cringed when his brother spoke the words, and he sighed and Rose appeared.

"I'm sorry about today, I had no idea that was going to happen" Rose said.

"I believe you" Damon said.

"I wish we could save the girls, especially April, she's a feisty one" Rose said Damon smirked, yes, yes she was "I know you want to"

"And I will" Damon answered"

"You remind me of Trevor" Rose said.

"Why? Why him?" Damon asked.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working an angle but underneath it all he was the best friend anyone could ask for" She said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"And where did that get him?" Damon said.

"Dead. And my loyalty to him almost got me dead too" She said.

Damon handed her a glass "To friends"

"You're right o fight the way you feel about her you know" She said.

"Why is that?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, if you want to survive you need not care about anyone" She said.

"Caring gets you dead huh?" He asked taking a drink.

"It might just be time for you to switch off your emotions" Rose said to him.

"I will if you will" He said looking over at her.

She smiled slightly and he was then in front of her and they began kissing...

-AJ'S POV-

God that was a long drive, I parked the car outside the boarding house and chapped the door but the door was open. I went in and looked around "Stefan?" I shouted but it wasn't him I really hoped to see.

I walked in further into the living room, but stopped in my tracks, Damon was on his feet in seconds, his eyes wide slightly, I bit my lip, my eyes trailed to Rose, who was at the other side of the room, on the phone, wearing nothing but her underwear.

So they had sex huh?

"April" Damon whispered.

"I was just...um looking for Stefan" I said "I didn't mean to interrupt, sorry"

I turned on my heel and went for the door but Damon was blocking my path, I looked up at him confused.

"I'm so-" He began.

I shook my head "Why? Why are you sorry? Why should you be?"

"Because-"

"Need to go find Stefan" I said quickly interrupting him again and I walked past him and threw the door open "Goodbye Damon"

I didn't run to the car, I walked, so it didn't look as if I were bothered at all, but really? My heart felt like it was gone...was that really why he was acting weird with me? Because he'd been with somebody else? Because of Rose? He didn't need to be sorry, not for anything, why should he be sorry? He couldn't be with me because of Elizabeth and I understood that, there was no reason for him to be sorry at all.

I drove and parked the car just outside the grill...I didn't want to go home yet...not yet, I sat in the car, people passing me and not even noticing...nobody ever really noticed anyway.


	32. Season 2- The Sacrifice

**Thanks to DarolineWritingGodess  
Crazy4edwardcullen  
Tvdlover87654  
for your lovely reviews, it makes me happy :) **

**Chapter 32: The Sacrifice**

I was lying in my bed, half asleep, still sulking and moping about Damon, and why should I be? He didn't want to be with me...I thought I'd told him I loved him? I shook my head at the thought and my door opened and I turned my head to see Elena.

"Aj?" She asked.  
"Mmmm?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come-"

"No" I said.

"A-"

"I said no" I said "I'm tired"

"Well who's faults that? You didn't come in until four this morning" She said.

"And your point being?" I asked shutting my eyes again.

"Stefan and Damon went to see Katherine and Elizabeth"

"And you want me to do what exactly?" I asked.

"Just move it!" She huffed and when I didn't she jamp on me. I let out a yelp and then felt my arm being pulled at

"Are you trying to dislocate my shoulder?!" I snapped.

"Just move" She snapped back.

I fell on my ass on the cold floor and jamp up "ELENA!" I growled at her and slapped her on the laugh, to which she laughed at.

I followed her downstairs and we went into the kitchen, Damon and Stefan were there and I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge.

As I opened the fridge door Elena hit out with "I told them the truth"

I groaned "What truth?"

"That I'm not the oldest" She said.

"Hmmm, very good, congratulations, you managed a day without telling the truth, you want a gold star or a cookie?"

"SO what's this plan we've been hearing about?" Stefan asked.

I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow "What plan?"

"You told me yesterday that-"  
I smirked "I lied, it was so you would keep your trap shut...but it didn't work very well"

She glared at me and I turned back to the fridge and grabbed the can of coke that was sitting.

"Where were you yest-" Damon began but I cut him off.

"What's with the twenty questions?" I asked

"We're just curious" Stefan said "We don't want you to get hurt"

I sighed "I wont, I can handle myself thank you, I'm a big girl" I said nodding.

I took a drink of the coke and stare down at the can, somehow it fascinated me...god what was happening to me?

"You do realise that Klaus is an Original and you'll be the one he comes after first" Damon said.

I looked up, but didn't look at him directly "Thanks for that Captain Obvious"

He frowned, why was I in such a bad mood? I didn't to be, I couldn't help it.

"We're gonna save you" Stefan said nodding.  
I pushed the chair back and stood up, I placed the still full can on the table not wanting it anymore, heading out of the kitchen door "Not if I don't want to be saved" I said.

I could feel their stares on me and I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

-LATER-

I had snuck out of the house, without any of them realising and I went straight to the boarding house, knowing Rose would be there. I went in and she was sitting with nothing but a robe on.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" She said, obviously thinking I was Damon, she turned to look at me and her eyes widened. "Sorry I thought you were..."

"I...sorry...I" I stuttered.

"There's no one else here" She said.

"Actually I came to talk to you"

"Is it about Da-"

"No" I said before she could finish "No, that has nothing to do with me"

"Then I should probably go get dressed" She said and she smiled at me, I smiled back.

When she got dressed we were sitting in the living room.

"It's a bad idea" She said to me when I explained my plan.

"No it's no, from what Stefan told Elena this morning your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus" I said "You and Damon just gave up before you got it"

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it"

"There's more to learn, we just need to find a way to learn it" I said.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" She asked.

"Because you owe me, one word from Elena or me and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping us" I said.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away"

"We're having a disagreement ok? They're willing to risk everything I love and I'm not"

"They're just trying to protect you" She said nodding.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater" I said.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve from this?" She asked.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the day?" I asked.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal" I said.

-LATER-

Rose knocked on the door, how I'd managed to get her to help and keep quiet about it I'd never know.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up" She said chapping the door and she looked over at me "Sorry he's not home"

"Uh uh" I said "No, we didn't come all this way out here for nothing" I said.

Rose opened the door with her strength "After you"

We went in and Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Slater?" She asked. "I don't think he's gonna be much help"

I found her standing and I saw the body, I turned and walked over to the computer.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information" I said.

"Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us" She said "The guy was a vampire almanac, knowing too much information just bit him in the ass"

She walked over the curtains and opened them.

"What are you-"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate" She said and she looked out the windlw "I used to come here and watch the day"

I found a picture of a girl and Slater and I turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry about Slater" I said.

"Any luck?" She asked.

I looked at the computers again "It's password protected, I can't get in"

"Then this is pointless, let's just go" She said.

There was suddenly a noise.

"Stay here" She said to me.

I didn't though, I followed her.  
"Alice?" She asked.  
"Rose"

The two of them embraced, it was the girl from the picture.

-LATER-

I was making tea while Rose comforted Alice, Rose walked over to me.

"She found him a few minutes before we did" She said.

"How is she?"

"Overreacting, big time" Rose said.

"Her boyfriend just died, there's no such thing as overreacting"

"Those tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater, she was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her"

We both looked over at her and I frowned but went over to her with a cup of tea.

"Thank you" She said and she looked up at me "You look really familiar, did you know Slater?"

"Not personally no, I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts, I was just hoping he could point me to Klaus" I said.

"Doubtful, Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at" She said.

"Do you know any of Slater's passwords?" I asked.  
"Are you seriously asking me this right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart"

"I understand that" I said "Do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?" She asked taking a drink of her tea.

I looked up at Rose and smirked, she could consider this payback for kidnapping me...amongst other things.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I asked.

Alice was surprised and Rose was defiantly not happy.

"Will you show us the files then?" I asked.

She nodded and went over to the computer and Rose and I were behind her.

"Someone's been here" Alice said "The hard drive is completely wiped out"

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him" Rose said.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid, everything's backed up on a mode server" Alice said.

Rose then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alice.

"You know that she's not getting anywhere near my blood right?" She asked.

"I know, but she doesn't" I said I walked back over to the computer.

"Kristen Stewart, god was he obvious?" Alice said.

"These are all the leads to the vampire's?" I asked.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me" She said.

"What about that one; Cody Weber? They exchange dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose said.

"I could call him"

I handed her my phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender" I said.

"What?!" Rose demanded.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognised you" Alice said.

"Get him the message please" I said.

I walked away from them, to think..this was it...I was ready for this. Rose came in.  
"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention" I said.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive he'll find you and kill you" She said.  
I stared at her and raised my eyebrow, then Rose clicked on.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along" She said.

"It's either me or the ones I love" I said.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" She asked.

Alice came into the room "Cody's on his way and he really wants to meet you"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Bonnie joined Elena, Stefan and Damon at the church ruins in the woods.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab the grimoire from home" She said.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?" Damon smirked.  
"He said he'd be here"

"Bonnie and Stefan went into the tomb, Damon's phone began to ring.

"Not a good time Rose" He said.

"Don't be angry with me" She said.

"Why?" He asked confused "What did you do?"

"You need to get to Richmond immediately" She said.

"Tell me" Damon said and left the woods.

-AJ'S POV-

I stared out the window, and I saw Elijah's face and I gasped, and turned but he wasn't there. I shook my head and went to the sink, and took a drink of water, I looked at Alice and turned but was face to face with Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

I smirked, understanding. Rose. I turned to look at her "You called him?"

"Sorry Aj" She said.

"You said you understood!" I snapped.

"She lied" Damon snapped at me.

I looked at him and frowned.

"Oh my god...Damon Salvatore" Alice's voice said.

"Get her out of here" Damon said to Rose, who took her into another room.

"No way" She said before leaving.

He looked down at me. "Come on, we're leaving"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I said we're leaving" He snapped.

"I'm not going with you" I said.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore" He growled.

"When have I ever made a decision?" I asked "You Stefan and Elena do that for me, now this is my decidion"

"Who's going to save you while you're out there making decisions?" He asked.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved. Not if it means Klaus is gonna kill every single person I love"

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself"

He caught my arm but I pulled my arm from his grasp and he stared at me.

"No!" I yelled and went to through a punch at his face but he caught my hand he moved closer to me, still holding onto my hand.

"Don't ever do that again" He said to me and roughly let go of my hand.

"Just go" I said.

"No" He growled.

"I don't want you here, I need to do this"

He scoffed and looked away from me "Says who?"

"Says me!" I snapped and walked away from him.

I went into the bedroom where Rose was and I scowled at her.

"I couldn't let you do it" She said to me.  
"Why? What do I matter to you?" I asked.

She frowned and Damon entered the room "Time to go, Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day"

I shook my head at him and scowled again, not looking at either of them.

Then the door opened and we turned out heads to see men entering the apartment.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger" One said.

"Thanks for coming" I said and went to walk past Damon but he grabbed my arm.

"I will break your arm" He snapped. He then looked over at the two men "There is nothing here for you"

The third man was killed and his body fell to the floor, Elijah is there and he did it...I gasped. He got closer to other men and Rose ran from the apartment.

"I killed you" Damon said "You were dead"

"For centuries now" Elijah said looking at me, he then looked at who I believed to be Cody "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He retorted.

"Im Elijah"  
"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus, she's the doppelganger, I don't know how she exsists but she does, Klaus would want to see her"

"Does anybody know that you're here" Elijah asked.

"No"

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful"

He ripped his heart out, Damon tried to move me behind him but I shoved him away. He was ready to fight but Elijah looked at us and left. Damon looked down at me, as I watched the doorway...what the hell was that?

-LATER-

Damon had drove me home, I was grateful but ungrateful at the same time, I didn't want to be saved. I got to the porch and stopped.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Well your ride left you, I didn't want to leave you stranded"

"She was just scared, she didn't mean to run"

"Yes she did, she's been running for 500 years" Damon said.

I nodded and went towards the door, but Damon caught my arm.

"What you did today was inceedibly stupid" He said.

"Actually the only thing stupid that happened was getting caught, I don't question why you Stefan and Elena and everyone else are trying so hard to save me, you shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Good night Damon" I said and before I opened the door, it was opened by Jeremy and Elena .

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's Stefan" Elena said, tears in her eyes.

I rushed into the tomb.

"Stefan!" I screamed "Stefan!"

I stopped at the tomb's entry and went to go in but Damon pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare" He snapped.

"Stefan's in there Damon!" I yelled "How could you let that happen?"

"What are you talking about? I was too busy trying to save you from your crazy kamikaze mission" He growled.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" I screamed at him.

"It was the right call, April!" He snapped back.  
"The right call? How is any of this the right call? Damon let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" I screamed at him.

I hit him with my fists but it wasn't any use, he wasn't gonna let me go, I sighed and gave up, when he let go I went to run in but he grabbed my waist and held me up and I kicked my legs into the air.  
"No! Let me go! DAMON LET ME GO!"

He placed me down and glared at me "Please" I said.

"Are you done?!" He demanded and let me go.

I looked at the tomb entry but he stood in front of me "Don't even dare"

I stormed away from angrily, the tears in my eyes, this was my fault he was in there! Why wouldn't they just let me do this? If I died then they still had Elena to look after, they wouldn't be missing anything !

Why couldn't they, for once, just let me save them?


	33. Season 2- By the Light of the moon

**Thank you Crazy4edwardcullen  
Guest  
and Tvdlover87654**

**for your reviews :D **

**Chapter 33: By the Light of the Moon**

I sat in my room when Elena came in, a hard look on her face.

"You gonna start now too? I've already had a mouthful from Jeremy I don't need it from you" I snapped before she could say anything.

"What you did was the most idiotic thing you've ever done"

"No Elena, it wasn't, cause if I don't try then nobody else will and you'll die...Jenna will die, Jeremy will die, Bonnie will die, Caroline will die, Tyler will die, Matt will die, Stefan will die, Damon will die...everybody I love will die, and I can't have that resting on my shoulder's ok"

She stared at me "But dying is ok with you?"

"Don't you dare stand there and say that if it were you, you wouldn't do the same Elena, I know you too well!"

That's when Bonnie came in and frowned.  
"Oh great, here we go again"

"You're on a suicide mission Aj? Why?"

"Klaus killed Katherine and Elizabeth's family because they ran, I'm not gonna let that happen" I said folding my arms.

Bonnie put the moonstone in her bag and stared at me "We don't want you to die"

"Well it does happen eventually, why not now?"

"That's insane" Jeremy said coming into the room. "Bringing Klaus the moonstone is so much better trying to be protected?"

"What is this? Gang up on Aj day?" I scowled. "You guys think you're protecting me, but you're not"

"You're trying to make a sacrifice that we don't want you to make, we love you and will fight until the end" Elena said.

"I don't want you to" I snapped.

"Yeah, well that's too bad" Jeremy said.

"I need coffee" Elena said and the three of them left the room, I looked over at Bonnie's bag and quickly went over and took it. I went down the stairs quietly.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as I reached the door.

"To the grill" I said making a face before turning round.

"Really? Tell your face" Bonnie said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"She took the moonstone" Jeremy said.

"How did you-"

"We tested you, and you failed" Elena said.

"Okay I'm gonna say it again "Klaus killed their entire family just because she crossed him, It's not gonna happen because of me, so I'm not running"

"But you're running from us" Elena said.

I sighed "Fine, go" Bonnie said.

I opened the door but couldn't leave, I turned to look at them.

"What did you do?!" I asked.

"It's for the best Aj" Jeremy said.

The three of them were finding it amusing, well as soon as I could get out of here, I was leaving and they couldn't stop me.

-LATER-

I was sitting in the living room, scheming to myself when Damon came in, I let out a grunt when I saw him and folded my arms.

"You should really lock your door" He said smirking "Oh come on pouty give me two points for ingenuity"

"You think this is funny?!" I snapped.

"Yes April, I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life" He said.

"I don't ask you to, you just do it"

I know that sounded ungrateful but I had to say it, if they got mad at me, they'd hate me and I could go...

"Stefan and I had a good laugh" He said.

"And what did he say about Elijah?" I asked.

He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, I pushed him away and tightened my grip on myself. I didn't want him to touch me. EVER.

"Yeah, that, I didn't tell him"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well A; He can't do anything about it and B what I just said"

Jeremy appeared and came into the living room.

"Where is Bonnie? And Elena?" Damon asked.

"I thought they were meeting you?"

"No, they're on moonstone duty and I'm on April patrol" Damon said.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood duty?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked if she could handle it and why not? Figured she'd mess it all up and he'd bite her and she'd be screwed and then I'll br rid of two of my problems" Damon smirked.

"Wait, tonight's a full moon?" I asked.

His phone began to ring "Yep but you were to absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice" He said.

He got up and went into the hall, I watched his back as he spoke to whoever it was on the other end.

He turned and came bac in as Jeremy lay himself on my lap, like he did when we were kids.

"Change of plans, you babysit Enjoy the sun" he said to me "Oh wait, you can't"

He and Jeremy laughed as I threw a cushion at him and then looked down at Jeremy and shoved him onto the floor.

-LATER-

Jeremy was im his room but I still couldn't leave the house. I went downstairs to see Jenna raking in the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh, perfect timing" She said and handed me a box.

"What's this stuff?" I asked.

"You're mom's files from the historical society, I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" She said sarcastically.

She shut the closet door and there was Elijah, I jamp back in fright.

"Hey, I'm Elijah" He said.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls" She said.

He got closer to me and put his hand out "It's a pleasure"

We shook hands "So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Aj and I could help you load it into your car"

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" He said with a smile.  
"Also a good plan" She said.

"Thank you very much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and April" He said "I hope to see you sometime soon"

He left and I rushed up the stairs towards Jeremy's room I knocked on his door but someone caught my wrist, Jeremy opened the door and frowned at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes" I said.

"ok" He said.

He left and went downstairs and Elijah stared at me. "It was a wise choice"

"What do you want?"

"I think it's time you and I had that little chat" He said.

I nodded and showed him to my room, he stepped in and I followed, closing the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm"

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take m?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to be taken, Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval" He said "If word gets out that the two doppelgangers exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that"

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse" He said.

"So what is your goal?" I asked.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid, he's a recluse, he trusts only those in his immediate circle"

"Like you?"

"Not anymore"

"You don't know where he is do you?" I asked "SO you're trying to use me to draw him out"

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now, Instead I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal"

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Do nothing, do nothing, love your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should draw out Klaus together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed"

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him" He said.

"Just like that?"

"I'm a man of my word, April, I make a deal, I keep a deal" He said.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" I asked.

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic, I have friends with similar gifts" He said.

"You know witches?"

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you, so do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more than for me" I said.

"We're negotiating now?" He asked.

-LATER-

I was sitting in my room ont he window seat, looking out at the trees and the roofs across from my house. Elena entered my room and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you" She said.

And then Stefan came into the room, and I smirked and jamp up I ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"You're ok" I said.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you"

I pulled back and he slapped the back of my head, I stared at him my eyes wide and my mouth "O" Shaped.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again, I need my best friend"

I smiled and hugged him again.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was sitting on the couch, when Rose joined him.

"I talked to Caroline, Tyler was all locked up" He said.  
"So it was Jules? The other werewolf, the one who attacked you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" He said "I picked a fight with her, she was coming after me"

"All that end's well" Rose said.

"You're all healed?" He asked.

"Yeah, seems that way" She said.

"Rose...I'm happy that the legend was fake, maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampire's away" Damon said.  
"Lucky me" She grinned.

He touched her thigh, feeling a strong urge in his gut, that reached up to his heart.

"I'm going to stay and help you" She said.

"Help me do what?"

"Save April..., protect April all things April" She said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like you, I believe in friendship, I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends you can get"

"Just friends?" Damon asked.

"Just friends"

She got up, but he caught her and he kissed her.

"Are you sure you can do that?" He asked.

"I don't love men who love other women, I think more of myself, but it doesn't mean I can't be your special friend"

The kissed again, the knotting feeling in Damon's stomach came back and he pulled back and Rose looked at her shoulder when he went to remove the robe.

"Ow" She said.

He looked at it, and it had gotten worse, they looked at each other and her eyes widened.

This wasn't going to end well...


	34. Season 2- The Descent

**Thanks to GrapeJuice101  
Susl  
Tvdlover87654**

** for your reviews, means alot to me! **

**ANd don't worry Aj's only the Martyr because she's the oldest and feels it's her job (but also because most of they scenes were with Damon...so I I kind of had to LOL...) **

**Chapter 34: The Descent **

I was dragged to the boarding house by Elena, she went to Stefan's bedroom and I stood at the front door, not really wanting to go any further into the house. I didn't want to intrude with anybody's love life, I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts until I heard my name being called by Elena. I sighed and rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

But before I went into Stefan's room, Damon's voice stopped me.

"Definetly better, right April?" He asked.

I walked into the Library and stood, and my eyes widened when I seen Rose's wound on her back.

"Uh, it's not bad" I said.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"In his room with Elena..." I said "I think he wants to go find Isobel but I think it's gonna upset Elijah"  
"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play little nurse for a little while..."

"It's not necessary" Rose said.

"It is Necessary, April is a do-gooder, it's in her nature, she just can't resist" He said smirking at me.

He left the room and I stared at Rose, who looked sick and then I followed him out of the room and grabbed his arm.

"Damon, is she gonna...die?" I asked.

"Probably, the wolf bite caused some sort of infection and it's getting worse" He said.  
"Like poison?"

"I don't know April, I'm not an expert on the field" He snapped.

"I'm sorry"

"Death happens, we come, we go, sooner she dies the better, it's gloomy as hell in here"

"Don't do that" I said shaking my head.

He looked at me "You're upset"

"No" He said and smiled sadly

"Yes you are, I've said before, you're a terrible liar" I said.

I turned away from him and went back into the room with Rose.

-LATER-

I helped Rose up to Damon's bedroom, and put her in the bed.

"I hate this, I'm a vampire I haven't had a cold in five centuries" Rose said.

"Just go to bed" I sighed.

"We don't get sick, when we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out an illness"

"You're not gonna die" I said.

"Such a human thing to say"

I looked around when I'd tucked her in and I frowned, this wasn't what I imagined it to be.

"You've never been in Damon's room before have you?" She asked.

I looked at the bedside table and picked up a book, "Gone with the wild"

"Not what you excpected?" She asked.

I turned to her "It's just a room, with a bed. But I expected there to be silk sheets" I said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I hated this, she was dying and Damon cared about her...and Damon never usually cared about anyone.

"You're lucky you know, no one has ever loved me the way you're loved"

"I doubt that" I said shaking my head.

"Trevor was my best friend nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah I never thought it was a good idea to set up roots, the whole idea of a family is not exactly compaitable when you're a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?"

"I'm not giving up" I said softly "Here"

I handed her a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I call it my best option" I said.

"It's your easiest option" Rose replied.

"That's not fair" I said.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie, I know that she had the help of another witch, unless you mean It's Elijah's witch, so no, I don't"

"You really are determined to die aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying"

She closed her eyes "I'm so tired"

I went to leave to let her sleep but she stopped me.

"No, stop wait!" She said "Tell them to prepare the horses"

"It's ok Rose, just get some sleep" I said "You'll feel better when you get wake up"

"Trevor don't be stupid, you're never going to make it before the sun" She said.

Suddenly she sat up and she was in pain.

"Aj, Aj, I need more blood"

"Yeah, of course, here" I said giving it to her.

She then threw it back up.

"It's ok" I said "Everything's gonna be ok"

I rushed to the bathroom, but when I went back out she was gone, and I looked around. I turned and there she was growling at me, she shoved me and I hit the wall. I sat up.  
"It's all your fault! Your sister's fault Elisaveta!"

"It's Aj! Rose, Rose, I'm Aj!" I cried.

"You betrayed us!" She cried.

"I'm not Elizabeth!"

She let go of me.

"Aj?" She asked.

"It's me, it's Aj"

"Oh my god Aj, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me, I'm sorry"

"You're gonna be alright" I said nodding.

"My mind...I'm..."

"It was just for a second" I said.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me" She begged.  
"I'm not, I'm not, but you need to rest"

She lay on the bed "I'm scared" She said.

"You're not alone okay? I'm right here" I said.

"Here? Where's here?" She asked.  
"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom" I sighed and knelt beside the bed.

"Tell me about it?" I said.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers from London, with fields and trees and horses" She said.

"Sounds beautiful" I said with smile.

"When you love long enough, everything disappears, so much time is wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid" She said.

I left the room to go get sheets, and I went back in.

"I brought some new sheets" I said.

But Rose wasn't there, I looked around. "Rose?" I left the room and pulled out my cell.

I went into the library and dialled Damon's number.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm worried about Rose" I said. "I think you should come home"

"Where is she?"

"She's here...but-"

I stopped talking when I heard a noise and I turned, Damon calling my name through the phone.

"Rose?" I asked.

I hung up the phone and went into the cellar, and I found an empty bloodbag, I picked it up and then went in further, I eventually found her, drinking from another bloodbag, and there were lots of them around her.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Elisaveta?!" She said looking up at me, her mouth surround with blood.

"No" I said.

She stood and went to run at me but I got out of the cellar, I stopped and turned, she was rabid.

"Rose! Stop! It's me! It's AJ, I'm not Elizabeth" I said "You're hallucinating"

Rose stopped and then I ended up on the floor, I managed to reach the curtain and pulled it, Rose let out a scream as the sun burned her. I got up and tried to get out of the house, but she was in front of me and tried to bite my neck, I didn't want to do it...but I grabbed her shoulder and she let out another scream in pain and I ran, managing to get to Stefan's room.

I went in and locked the door, and managed to put furniture in front of it. I ran over to the curtains and opened them, so the sun was shining in. The door was being pushed.

"Aj, I know that's you and not Elizabeth, AJ please I need your help" Rose sobbed.

-LATER-

I sat in Stefan's room for hours, I wanted to help her,...I hadn't heard anything in a while, the only thing I could think of doing was grabbing a stake so it's what I did and I moved everything and opened the door and slowly went downstairs.

I went into the living room and saw the main door was opened, but I felt something behind me and I whirled seeing Damon.

"Are you ok? Where's Rose?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head.

We were at the school, looking for Rose, I felt terrible because I'd stayed in Stefan's room and I hadn't tried to help her, I knew Damon as mad at me, even though he hid it well.

"Come on, Let's go" he said to me.

We found her and she had killed another person and was gunning for a third.

"Rose, Stop!" He said and she ran at him and he pinned her to the ground. "Rose stop! It's me, it's Damon, it's Damon"

She went back to normal and looked over at the girl's body.

"Did i do this?" She asked I never meant to hurt anyone, I never wanted to hurt anyone" She said.

"I know"

She looked over at me "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Come on, let's get you home" Damon said and he helped her up.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in a long time" She cried, I wanted to cry just looking at her, she was in so much pain "Oh make it stop, please make it stop, I hate it, I hate it, make it stop!"

Damon picked her up and they left. I followed in my car, I wanted to make sure she was ok.

I stood outside his bedroom, listening to them.

"Hi there" he said to her.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"You went on a murderous rampage, it happens"

I walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Aj, I don't like taking human life, I never have" She said.

"You shouldn't be in here" Damon said in a hard voice.

"I'ts the worst part of it, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards, I wasn't meant to be evil...it hurts" Rose said.

"Stop talking about it" Damon said.

"Damon's alot like me, he wants to care but when he does, he runs away from it, I'm sorry for what I've done today" She said.

"I know" I said nodding.

"And you need to fight, I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway" She said.

She began to cough and I moved towards her and put an arm under her neck.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked. I knew what she meant...

"Us humans" I said.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human, it haunts me it's the only thing that keeps me going, it doesn't hurt as much anymore" She said and suddenly began to scream.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Go" He said to me.  
"Damon..." I began.  
"Just go, I got this" He said.

I didn't want to leave him, he needed me there...but I did as I was told and I left. I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway and began to drive back to the town. I stopped and sighed, I let the tears fall over and rubbed them away furiously.

Poor Rose...I didn't want her to die.

I couldn't just let him go through that alone...I had to go back. So I turned and drove back but when I went in nobody was there...he was gone and so was Rose...so it meant that she was dead...I fell onto the couch and looked down at the floor...that's when the door opened and Damon came back in.

I stood up and he saw me.

"You were supposed to leave" He said, his voice cold.

"I did , but I came back to make sure you were ok" I said and I handed him the scotch.

"I appreciate the guesture, I'm just glad it's over" He said.

"You know I don't believe that" I said.

"Go home, April, get some rest, it's a whole new day tomorrow" He bit sarcastically.

"Damon, I'm your friend"

"I'm well aware of that" he snapped.

"And friends, usually know when their friends are hurting" I said.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not!" He snapped.

"There you go again, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up"

"I feel April, okay? And it sucks! What sucks is that it was supposed to be me, Jules was coming after me" He said.

"You feel guilty"

"That would human of me, wouldn't it April?" He growled "And I'm not human! You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is give up! Go home, it's been doom and gloom and personnel growth for one night" He said.

"Okay I will" I said and went to go past him but I hugged him, and he seemed surprised and I leaned up, kissing his lips softly "Goodnight Damon"

I moved back and then left, when I got home I went in and saw Elena and Stefan who were frowning.

"Did you guy's get ahold of Isobel?" I asked.

"Not exactly" A voice said I turned "Hello April"

"Uncle John" I said. "What are you doing here?"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

THE ROAD.

A girl was driving but stopped because there was a man in the middle of the road, she got out and rushed over to him. It was Damon.

"Sir? Are you ok? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm lost" He said

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?" She asked.

"Not that kind of lost" He said and he sat up "Metaphorically, existentially"

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Well, yes I do can you help me?" He asked.

He took a bottle from his pocket and he drank it.

"You're drunk" She said.

"No, well...yes maybe a little" he said.

She started to leave.  
"No please, don't leave" He said "I really do need help" He rushed over to her and compelled her.

"Don't move"

"I don't want any trouble" She said.

"Neither do I, but all I got is trouble" He said.

"Why can't I move?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jessica"

"Hi Jessica, I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud, I mean what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, it's not gonna make me adopt a puppy, I can't be what other people want me to be" He said "I can't be what she wants me to be..this is who I am Jessica"

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, because you are my existential crisis, do I kill you? Or do I not kill you?" He asked.

"Please don't" Jessica cried.

"But I have to Jessica, because I'm not human and I miss it, I miss it more than anything in the world, that is my secret but there is only so much a man can take" Damon said.

"Please, don't" She said.

Damon began to cry "Okay, you're free to go,"

She began to run to her car, but Damon got there first and bit into her neck...killing her.


	35. Season 2- Daddy issues

**Thank You: Tvdlover87654  
Susl  
GrapeJuice101 for your reviews :D**

**So I hope you guy's liked the last chapter and here's chapter 35, there's a twist in this chapter, near the end, here's a clue: Aj + Tyler and the rest is for you to dot, dot, dot =) Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 35: Daddy Issues **

I woke up with a yawn, my heart still hurt, it ached for Damon because I knew he was hurting too, but if he could pretend he didn't care, then so would I, which then brought me to the conclusion about My...um Dad/Uncle John. I rolled my eyes at the thought and got out of bed, I needed coffee.

I went into the kitchen and there he was.

"Good morning" He said with a smile.

"Hey" I said "SO, you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Coffee?" He asked.

"We're not doing this, we did this last night, no more avoiding, why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you, I know all about the little stunt you pulled in Richmond" He said.

I gaped at him "Wh-"

"You think I wouldn't find out that my oldest daughter was trying to get herself caught?" He said.

"But-"

"That's all I can say at the moment"

"What do you mean that's all you can say?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you"

"I'm late" Jenna's voice said..

I turned to look at her.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times" Rick said back.

I bit my lip when Jenna's eyes landed on John.

"What the hell?!" She demanded.

"Good morning to you Jenna" He said "Alaric..."

"It's ok I'm confused right? Because we were not excepting you over" Jenna said.

"Well, I got in late last night, the girls let me in" He said.  
"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off" Alaric said and he quickly gave me a worried glance and left.

"I'm still confused here" Jenna said.

"I decided to come back and stay here for a while" John said.

"Not here, you're not" Jenna said.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here"

"Actually I can, as legal guardian" Jenna bit back.

"Yeah about that..." He said oh fuck "April, you want me to explain the situation or would you like the honours?"

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna demanded.

"I'm sorry Jenna, we should've told you earlier but..."I began

"I'm April and Elena's biological father, there now you know" He said smugly.

He left the room and Jenna stared at me, clearly in shock.

"What?!"

-LATER-

The door was chapped, I huffed slightly and got up from the kitchen and went over to the door and opened it, seeing Damon, I was surprised to see him, but happy at the same time.

I let him in "Where's John?!" He asked.

"He's not here, he left" I said "I don't know where he went, he just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's Elena and I's dad and then took off"

"That's the public knowledge now?" He asked.

"Apparently" I said staring at the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay"

"He say what he was doing here?" He asked.

"No, you know, Stefan think's that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me"

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't believe him for a second"

"Me neither"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him" He said and went to leave, I gaped at his back.

"Damon..." I warned.

"I'm joking" He said and then made a face "Okay, I'm a little serious"

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him Aj" Aj? When did he use Aj? "I'm the good guy now, remember?"  
"What does that mean?!" I asked.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father" He said.

He went to leave again "Wait!" I called and he turned to look at me "I'm coming with you"

We walked into the grill and I stopped him before he could go anywhere "We just need answeres, don't do anything stupid"

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun"

"Damon, please all I'm asking id for you to keep it together, be the better man"

"Okay then" he said and stalked off.

I sat for a while myself, while Damon spoke to John, who passed me on his way out and give me this weird look and then I looked back over at Damon who was talking to Jenna...with somebody else.

He stood and then came over to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"You totally blew her of...why?"

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment" He said.

"Really?" I asked "That's funny, considering you're standing with me"

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of woman everywhere" He said and I frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Suddenly my phone wrung.

"Hello?" I asked "Elena? Calm down..."

I looked at Damon who gave me a "What?" Look. I pulled him into the restrooms and stood as Elena explained what was going on. That Jules bitch had Caroline.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked after I came off the phone.

"Stefan was worried that you-"

"That I'll what? Kill him? Of course it's what needs to happen" He said.

"No Damon, not Tyler, do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, just leave Tyler out of it" I said.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win"

I touched his arm and he looked down at it.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead"

"You need to stop doing that" He snapped.

I pulled my hand away "What?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking"

"I'm not asking you to be the good guy Damon, you clearly don't want to be" I snapped back, he'd snapped the last thread, I was sick of him, what was his problem with me? What had I done to him? "All I was asking was be the better man"

Just then John entered.

"DO you mind?!" Damon snapped at him.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at me.  
"Nothing" I said and stared at the wall.

"It doesn't look like nothing" John said.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways, get out" Damon said.

"Look, we don't have time for this, we need to get Caroline back" I said.  
"WE" Damon said looking at me, that cold look in his eyes "Don't need to do anything, I'll take care of it"

He turned and went to leave but stopped and looked at John "First Dad duty: Ground her. Keep her here"

Damon went to leave "I'm coming with you!" I snapped.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm with Damon on this one" He said when I went to walk past him he grabbed my shoulder "No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere just tell me what's going on"

I sighed and walked past him "You're not leaving this resteraunt"

"You can't tell me what to do" I said.

"Yes I can, you want to know why? Because I'm here to keep you and Elena safe"

"I've got that covered" I said.

"Are you talking about that deal you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move" John said.

"Are you saying I should put faith in you?" I snapped "After everything you done to Damon and Stefan?"

"We've had our differences, apart from Jeremy you were the one I got alone with, but you and I we're family"

"You don't get to use that word. The word is off limits to you"

"Fine, but it doesn't change the facts" He said.

"You're right, facts are facts, so listen to me, you may be my father, but Elena and I? We're never going to be your daughters, you got that?!"

I walked away from him.

-LATER-

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it over, jumping when I saw John.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Yeah, me too" I said.

"I didn't come here to fight with either of you April" He said.

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect us, got it, get in line"

He showed me a bracelet, and a necklace.

"I thought you and Elena might want these, they were your mothers"

"Isobel?!" I asked.

"No, your mother, Miranda, I remember her wearing it when she was young, I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me, here, they're yours now" He said.

He handed me them .

"Miranda and Grayson were your parents, April, and I know I'm nothing to you or Elena, you have no reason to trust or believe me, I know I've done terrible things to the both of you, but when you lost your parents I lost my brother too, my family and I lost my way, I know that I probably won't ever get to make things right with you again, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you girls" He said "And this family"

He left and I watched him go and I sighed, then Elena came into the room, I handed her the bracelet, but she he'd heard it all, everything he'd said.

"Elena? Aj?!" I voice asked.

Elena rushed into his arms and cried "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Stefan answered.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I don't believe him Stefan, what happened tonight? How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if I believed John or not.

"I could use your help" He said to her.

"I'm going to bed" I said and turned, walking away from the two of them.

When I knew they'd left I came back downstairs and the door was chapped, I answered it, excepting it to be Damon, but it was Tyler.

"Hey" He said.

"Ty? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" He said, tears in his eyes.

"Come in" I said and moved so he could come in.

We went into the living room "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I...feel so betrayed" He said.  
I sat down next to him "Why?"

"Caroline lied to me..." He said.

"You like Caroline?" I asked.

"Yeah...I guess I do" He said.

"Oh Tyler" I sighed and hugged him. I pulled back, our faces just inches apart, I bit my lip and before I knew it his lips were on mine, and I was kissing him back...wait...what?!

What the hell just happened? One minute we were kissing...the next we had sex...oh dear god. I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling "I am so sorry" He said.

I turned to look at him and frowned "It's fine"

"No, I just...came to you and"

"Don't worry about it Tyler, takes two...to you know, have sex" I smirked.

He laughed and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"I know but...I just can't help but feel bad"

"It's ok"

"I better go"

"Yeah, you better before Jenna or someone comes back in" I said.

"I'll see you later" He said, he gave me a kiss before he left, it felt wrong...but right at the same time.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the bath, with the news reporter Andie Star.

"I can't believed you called me, I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number" She said.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" He said.

"Thank you" She grinned "So what do you want, mister tall, dark and handsome?" She asked.

"I'm not that tall" He said kissing her "I need a distraction"

"You can booty call me anytime you want"

"You see, the thing is miss sexy reporter girl, I have a problem and I really need help with it. It's really messing with my mind"

"Oh" She said leaning back "Tell me about it"

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have" He said frowning.

"I know it. I know how to pick them" Andie said "So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?"

"No, I just can't but that's not the point, the point is I'm in love with her and she drives me crazy, I'm not in control" He said.

"And you don't trust yourself around her?" She asked.

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie" He said "I'm bad Andie, I do things, I kill people"

She smirked...and then frowned realising he was serious and she went to move but then Damon moved forward and compelled her.

"Don't be afraid, you're ok" He said.

"Why do you kill people?" She asked.

"Because I like it" He said simply "It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be a better man which means I can't be who I AM" He said "Do you see the problem I'm having here Andie?"

"Well, maybe this is who you are now" She said Love does that Damon, it changed us"

Damon considered it for a moment but moved forward "Just stop talking, be my distraction" He sighed.

He kissed her lips and then moved his head to her neck, smiling slightly as his face transformed and he bit into her neck and began to drink her blood.

-AJ'SPOV-

So now, I felt absolutely disgusted with myself...what had I done? I didn't love Tyler...but at the same time, he'd done the same to me with Caroline, he'd used me as a distraction, just like I had him for Damon, who I couldn't stop thinking about.

Why was he avoiding me? Why was he being like this? Last week we were great...all kissy and then I realised, that what the problem is...he didn't want me, I hummed and stood in the shower, letting the water run over me.

I closed my eyes and thought, I loved Damon, and it wasn't enough...


	36. Season 2- Crying Wolf

**Chapter 36: Crying Wolf **

I'd woken up...feeling just a little less disgusted with myself, I groaned at the thought and went out into the kitchen and saw Jenna and Alaric, who both smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing" She said looking at Rick with a grin.

I frowned and grabbed my coat and headed out the door, what was with them? I got in the car and headed over to the boarding house, just as I got to the door, Damon opened it, letting out the news reporter, I stared at her neck, the scarf was a bit obvious.

"Have a great day honey" He said to her with a smirk and then kissed her, wow the jealousy must've been showing on my face because when he moved back hr grinned.

"Oh, hey" She said "You're Jenna's niece"

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too" I said giving her a fake smile.

I looked to Damon who smiled "My new girlfriend, Andie Star, action news"

"It's not called Action news" I said simply.

"I know, I just like saying it" He grinned and let me in.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Uh...ok..I guess you?"

"I'm fine, so why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Stefan"

He sniffed slightly "Why do you smell different?"

"New shampoo?" I asked.

"No, you smell...like...oh forget it, you wouldn't have anyway" He smirked and looked down.

"Wouldn't have what?"

"You know had sex recently in the past 24 hours, it must be Andie's smell"

I narrowed my eyes, he was doing this deliberately.

"You're not funny Damon" I said.

He looked up, mocking confusion "What?"

"You're doing this on purpose" I said.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to see if I'll be jealous, and I'll tell you one thing, lover boy, I'm not" I said "Anything but"

"Oh really? So that look on your face out there wasn't jealousy? Oh I must've mistaken it for something else"

"Damon, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I'm enjoying it"

I stared at him, feeling hurt, I nodded "Right, I totally forgot you don't care about anybody else but yourself"

I turned but he was in front of me, glaring at me.

"I don't care? Then why do I keep saving you?"

I hummed "I don't know, I said, you don't have to, because I know you don't really want to anyway"

His glare softened "That's what you think?"

"No, that's what I know" I said "You're doing this and intending on hurting my feelings, why I don't know because you still haven't made it clear to me what I've done wrong but hey, that's fine, you can just keep going with it"

"I told you, it's not you it's-"

"You, yeah how cliché, that means that really it's me, and I don't know what I've done to you to upset you but for whatever it is, I'm sorry" I said and went to go past him but he grabbed my arm, but I pulled away from him "Don't"

"You're sorry for what?" He asked.

"Whatever I've done to upset you Damon"

"You haven't done anything"

"Oh really? So, you're not mad at me for something?"

"No"

"Then why do you keep looking at me with hate in your eyes, because that's what I can see" I said.

He frowned "I don't look at you like that-"

"If you want to hate me that's fine, it makes everything easier" I said and walked away from him, but again he was in front of me.

"Makes what easier?"

"Having less people to worry about, because that's all I seem to do, is worry about you Damon, and I know you can handle yourself, but that's what love does, it makes you worry, and I've told you already, I love you, but if you don't feel the same way then that's fine, I don't care"

"April-"

"Stop calling me that" I said with a nod "Goodbye Damon"

And he let me leave, just as I was leaving I saw Rick.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

I didn't give him a chance to answer because I got in my car and pulled away, heading home. I went in and walked past Elena's room, seeing her and Stefan packing, I moved back.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to the old cabin, I suggest you come" Elena said.

"With the two of you?" I asked smirking "I think I'll pass"

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked "We could always use the company"

"No, I'm good thanks, have a good time"

"Aj" Stefan said before I left the room.  
"Yeah?"

"Stay safe ok? Promise me you'll stay safe" He said.

I smirked and left the room, going into my own.

-LATER-

Jenna had taken me to this stupid Historical thing...that I didn't wanna be at...and she was with this Andie person...then Damon appeared, great, way to make my life easier.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

Then Andie came "hi, you came" She said to him.  
"Hi" He smirked.  
"Hi"

They kissed and I looked away, and saw Carol, who was looking over.

"Thanks for introducing us Jenna" Damon said to Jenna.

He then disappeared and I watched him leave.

"So..." Jenna said "You and Damon huh?"

I looked to Andie who grinned helplessly, why did I want to punch her in the jaw?

I then waundered off and then heard a commotion, I frowned and Elijah walked past me.

"Hello April, staying safe"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Good" He said and then walked off.

I frowned again and went into the Mayor's old office and gasped, Damon was lying out, a hand to his neck, i quickly ran over to him and helped him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Trying to help you" I said.  
"Well don't" He said, his neck had healed and he put the white tissue in his pocket.

I stared at him, and he glared at the door and then looked down at me, frowning. "If that's how you want it to be, fine" I said and I walked out of the room, I was only trying to help him, what was his problem now? I bet it had everything to do with earlier? Yeah well fine, he could be an ass, but the sooner this whole charade thing was done, I was done with him.

-LATER-

I was sitting in the house, I had been for hours.

"Hey" A voice said.  
I turned my head, seeing Damon.  
"What do you want?" I asked turning away from him.

"I found out some information today" He said and sat across from me.

"Why would I care?" I asked not looking at him and he snatched the magazine I was reading away.

"Because it's about you" He snapped.

"Oh goodie" I said sarcastically.

"This was straight from the witch's mouth" he said "Elijah's gonna sacrifice you"

I stared at him, raising my eyebrows.

"He's gonna do the sacrifice ritual anyway, even after making that deal with you"

"I already know this" I said.

"What?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I know the deal I made Damon, Elijah's very careful with his words, he promised to protect my friends, he never said a word about me"

"You mean, you knew this already? That you're not gonna survive this?" He asked, angrily.

"If it comes to the people I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is going to be Damon"

"April" He said and I glared at him.

"I said don't call me that" I snapped and got up but he didn't let me go anywhere.

"If you think for one minute, I'll let you do this, you're mistaken"

I sighed "It's not your choice to make is it?"

"Yes, because you matter to people"

"To who?" I asked "Elena? Jenna? Jeremy? Stefan?, Yeah that's about it but I'm sure they'll survive with out me being here"

"What about me?" He asked "Huh?"

"You have Andie" I said.

He scoffed "Oh, yeah I forgot about her"

"Well maybe she'll be good for you, after all She's not Elizabeth is she? She's not me, who reminds you of Elizabeth, so I'm good with this"

He blocked my way so I couldn't go anywhere "You're wrong"

"About what?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"About this whole sacrifice thing"

"No, I'm not okay? I'm not. I'm sorry if you think it's wrong okay, but I don't, I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe, I'm trying to keep you safe"

"No, what you're doing is being the Martyr"

"How is that any different than you, Stefan or Elena or anybody else saying you would die to keep me safe? Huh? Cause if I don't die then he'll go after Elena, I'd rather be dead than her"

"You're not heroic"

"I'm not trying to be" I said. "I'm trying to protect you"

"I don't want to be protected" he said leaning in.

"Fine" I growled "Then I'll move you from the protecting list then huh? Just go back to Andie!"

I walked past him and out of the kitchen and before I got to the stairs he was there.

"I'm not gonna let you do this" He said.

"You're not getting a say in the matter Damon, it's not up to you if I live or if I die, and if I want to die, I'll die okay" I snapped.

"No, it's not ok" He growled and he shoved me against the wall. "You're being idiotic, all the people you're gonna leave behind"

"I'm not leaving anyone behind; they have other people to worry about!" I screamed at him.

"You're leaving me behind" He said softly.

"Shut up Damon and let me go"

He banged me slightly onto the wall again "Don't"

"Don't what?" I snapped "Don't what?"

"I don't want you to do this"

"I don't care what you want" I said shaking my head and his eyes widened "just like you don't care what I want"

"And what do you want?" He asked leaning in towards me.

"I told you what I wanted" I said "But you won't give me it, and I don't care anymore, I'm done with you, You've been treating me like crap for days now and honestly, I don't know if it's because Rose is dead...or if it's something else, you were fine until Rose showed up, and then you suddenly go cold on me...why I don't know and right now I don't care, so just let me go"

"No" He growled.

"Damon" I warned.

He went to kiss me but I turned away "No, you're not doing this"

"Doing what?" He asked pulling back slightly. "Giving you what you want" He went to lean in again.

I wanted to cry and I managed to shove him "No!"

He stumbled back from me and frowned.

"You're not doing this to me Damon, I told you before I won't do it"

"Why?"

"Because there's Andie, ok, that's why and I don't know her, but I'm not gonna let you hurt her like this, it isn't fair"

"You're being selfish" he said.

"Then I'll be selfish, because I am that selfish, not wanting people I know to get hurt because of me, not wanting Elena to die, not wanting you to die because I love you, why don't any of you understand that?" I asked "But just because I love you, doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt somebody else to get you, I wasn't brought up that way"

"But what if I want to be selfish with you?" He asked leaning in again.

"I don't care" I said "So just go"

He growled slightly and had me against the wall, and as much as I wanted it, I knew I couldn't. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt and he looked into my eyes.

"I'm not gonna leave until you kiss me"

"Well I'm not going to kiss you" I said trying to suppress a sob.

"I want you to"

"No Damon" I said shaking my head. "Don't do this"

"Why? You want it" He whispered.  
"Not like this!" I cried.

The grip began to get worse and I actually let out a sob "Let go of me, you're hurting me" I said.

He quickly let go and moved back, eyes wide "I didn't mean to-"

"Just go" I said, the tears building "Just go"

He frowned and he quickly opened the door and went out, I shut the door behind him and slid down it, staring in front of me, I shook my head, why did he have to make things so hard? I sobbed silently to myself but heard Jenna talking so I quickly got up and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

Leaving the bad day behind me...


	37. Season 2- The dinner party

**Thanks Peygoodwin  
crazy4edwardcullen  
Tvdlove87654  
susl  
grapejuice101  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
for your lovely reviews and to all those who have followed. **

**I thought it might be a bit weird doing the Tyler and Aj sex thing but if Damon's aloud to have sex then so is Aj right? Oh well...don't worry it'll be fine soon enough. **

**Here's Chapter 37. **

**Chapter 37: The Dinner Party**

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Jenna, who looked worried.

"Hey" I said pouring coffee into a mug.

"I just got off the phone with Carol Lockwood" She said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said. "Anything else about this Histo-"

"No, Tyler ran away from home last night" She said.

I frowned and looked down "Huh"

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"You like him don't you?" She asked me.

"What? Tyler's a friend Jenna" I said looking over at him.

"That's not what you were giggling about the other night" She said.

I choked "W-What?"

"Oh come on Aj" She scoffed "Rick and I came home as you were "Giggling"

I gawked at her, oh great. "Hmmm" I mumbled.

"It's good you know" She said.

"What is?" I asked looking again.

"Everybody seems to be finding someone" She said.

"Like?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well there's Stefan and Elena, Alaric and I, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Matt, Andie and Damon" I cringed at the name "And you and Tyler"

"There is no me and Tyler"

"So the other night-"

"It didn't mean anything" I said "It was a distraction"

"What?" She asked confused.

I sighed "I was a distraction for Caroline"

She gaped at me, her face turning into a frown "But-"

"Yeah Caroline and Matt...but no, Tyler likes Caroline"

"You like Tyler?"

"NO, Tyler's a friend the other night was a mistake it didn't mean to happen" I said taking a drink of the coffee and I spat it out, it was disgusting. "Eww"

I poured it down the sink and looked over at Jenna, who was looking back at me, she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh, Jenna please don't" I said shaking my head at her. "I'm fine"

"You ne-"

"I don't need anything from anyone, ok, I'm fine" I said rubbing clothes down.

"I need to go see Elijah, we're going to visit the old Fell property"

"Have fun" I said going into the living room.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Absolutely nothing" I said and flicked on the tv.

"You should've gone with Elena and Stefan" She said.

"No, I really shouldn't have, I would rather be in the company of myself than those too...with their smoochiness" I said.

She rolled her eyes and kissed the top of my head and looked me in the eye "You're a great girl Aj, there's nothing you wouldn't do for anyone"

Yeah, so I've been trying to tell them.

"You'll find someone"

"I'd rather not" I said and stared past her.

She sighed and straightened herself out and said goodbye and left.

I sighed and watched TV...not that there was anything good on.

-LATER-

I decided to go a walk and ended up at the grill, I went in and almost wanted to die on my feet, Alaric, Jenna, Elijah, Andie and ...ugh Damon, they looked at me as I walked past and headed to see Matt.

"Hey, Aj" Jenna's voice said.  
I cringed slightly and turned "Yes Jenna?" I asked with a fake smile.  
"We're having a dinner party tonight at the boarding hosue, you should-"

"Thanks but no thanks" I said and turned, I heard her sigh and I stopped to talking to Matt.

"Hey" He said.

"Hello" I smirked "How are you today?"

"Ugh, the usual you know, you?"

"Just about the same" I said.

"Right, the usual you as in, the one who's totally jealous?"

"Totally jealous about what?" I asked.

"You know, that news reporter"

I turned my head to see Andie kissing Damon and I scoffed.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh come on" He scoffed back.

"Don't even go there" I smirked "Have you spoken to Caroline?"

" Nope, not since the other day when she told me she was with Bonnie...but uh wasn't"

"Oh...she did huh?"

"Yeah, I feel like I'm being pushed away" He said frowning.

I patted his hand "Yeah, I know the feeling"

"So how come you wont go to their dinner party?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not in the mood for socializing"

"But you're socializing just now" He said.

"Yeah, but you're different" I said.

"How?"

"Cause I like you" I smirked.

He laughed "Yeah I like you too"

I stood "I better go, I feel uncomfortable in here"

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

"Let me know how everything goes with Caroline"

"If anything happens" He said.

"It will Matt" I said nodding.

I went to walk past Jenna again but she stepped in front of me.

"You're kind of...um blocking my way out of here" I said nodding.

"That's the point" She smiled.  
"Jenna-"

"Okay I know how you feel about Ty-"

"Just don't even go there"

"Oh no, keep talking we want to hear about Tyler" Damon's voice said.  
I turned and glared at him, he smirked.

"So you and Tyler, maybe you could get your mind off it by coming to this dinner tonight"

"I'd rather pluck my eyes out" I said.

She frowned at me "Aj"

"You should come April" Damon said.

I shook my head "Stop calling me that" I snapped I turned to Jenna "I said no, I'll be fine in the house"

I stormed past her and walked out of the Grill, oh my god what the hell did she just do that for? I groaned as I began walking.

"What's the whole Tyler Lockwood thing?" A voice asked from behind me.

"None of your business" I said.

"Oh come on April, tell me"

I turned to look at him and shook my head "No"

"We're friends right?" He asked smirking.

"No, we're not friends, we're not anything, we never have been and we never will be, so just stay the hell away from me"

I turned and continued walking, why did he persist in doing this to me? It was like he enjoyed tormenting me, before I could go any further my arm was grabbed and I was spun round to face him.

"We're not friends huh?" He asked.

I stared up at him, like he cared.

"No"

"So why don't you just come to this party"

"Because being anywhere near you makes my skin crawl" I said and I pulled my arm from his grip and he enjoyed it, tormenting me? Fine "And for your information whatever happens between me and Tyler is none of your concern"

"It does when he's a werewolf" He hissed.

"Oh yeah" I said "Good thing it wasn't a full moon the other night then"

He glared at me "Oh really, and why's that?"

I smirked "Because we had sex"

His eyes narrowed "You're lying"

"Actually I'm not; you can ask Jenna, she and Rick saw him leave"

He stared at me and I didn't miss the hurt look on face, but he quickly composed himself.

"Right" He said "Like I care"

"Exactly what I thought, goodbye Damon"

I turned and walked away from him, and this time he didn't stop me.

-LATER-

I was lying on my bed, I didn't even remotely feel bad for telling him Tyler and I had sex...he was enjoying it with Andie, so why couldn't I? My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey, uh Aj" Stefan said.

"Hey, Stefan" I said.

"Um, have you seen Damon? Or heard from him in the last hour?"

"Uh, no...I saw him a few hours ago, they're having a dinner party in the Boarding house" I said.

"Okay, well uh Elena and I are on our way back"

"Why Stefan? What's going on?"

"Your uncle John is trying to get Damon killed"

"What?" I asked "Why?"  
"He's planning on killing Elijah" Stefan said.  
"Oh for god sake Stefan !" I cried and jamp up

"What exactly is happening"

"You need to get to the boarding house and get the-"

"I'm not going but I'll call Rick" I said "Tell him what?"

"Tell him the dagger is a trap, if he kills Elijah with it he'll die it has to be human that does it"

"Okay" I sighed. "What exactly are you all trying to do this for? What's Elijah done?"

"We're trying to keep you safe Aj, Elijah was planning on killing you anyway"

"Yeah, I know this, I've explained it to Damon too, ok, I'm willing to die so just stop" I said and hung up the phone I dialled Rick.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Put Damon on the phone"

"What Aj he's busy"

"Stop him from doing it Rick" I said.  
"What? Aj slow down" He said.  
"If he uses that dagger on Elijah then he'll die it has to be a human that does it" I said "Get him to stop now! Tell him it's not his place to die and if he tried it, I'll bring him back and kill him all over again"

"Okay" He said and hung up.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

This wasn't going to end very well for anyone if they kept trying to get me out of it. If I had to die, then I had to die there was no point in moping about it.

-LATER-

My phone rang "Hello?"

"You gonna explain your tantrum earlier?" Stefan asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok" I said "but if you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but please don't go behind my back again or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" He asked.

"it's my life Stefan" I said.

"Yeah, exactly" he said. "It's your life and we're gonna do everything we can to make sure you live it"

"Then what? I asked let Elena die? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if I don't"

"She won't, I'll protect her, I'll protect you both"

"Stefan, I love you, I do, you're like a brother to me, ok but you...you're not going to be able to watch both of every second of everyday, I'd rather I die then Elena, and I'm sure you already know this because Damon can't seem to keep his mouth shut"

"You're giving up" He said.

"That's not what..."

"Yes it is!" Elena cried through the phone "Even if you don't want to admit it"

"You wouldn't let me give up when I lost hope, so I'm not gonna let you" Stefan said.

"There's the difference between you and I Stefan, I haven't lost hope, I'm trying to protect my sister and my friends" I said simply sighing.

"Uh Stefan..." Elena said.

"What?" He asked.

"It says in this journal that Originals believed in truth and honour, it was forbidden to for a vampire to kill another vampire, so the dagger would take both lives and as long as the dagger stayed in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead" Elena's voice said.  
"What does that mean" I asked.

"I gotta go" Stefan said and he hung up.

I frowned and looked at my phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and I remembered the spell Elena had made Bonnie do on the house so that Damon and Stefan were the only two vampire's getting in and out of the house, unless they were invited in again, so any vampire other than the Salvatore's had to be invited in again.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, then out to the door and answered it, seeing Elijah.

"You know I might not be able to enter this house..but I'm a very patient man, I'll wait you out" He said "And I can wait a very long time"

"They shouldn't have done to you, what they did" I said.

"The deal is off" He said.  
My eyes widened "I'm renegotiating" I said.

"You have nothing to negotiate with" He said.

I showed him the knife I'd picked up before going to the door.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls if the doppelganger bleeds to death and you have no idea where the other one is"

"Nor Damon or Stefan will let you die"

"They're not here to stop me" I said simply "and I will do it"

"They'll know and they'll save you"

"Yeah, and feed me their blood, so that I die and become a vampire, then they'll do the same to Elena when you try to get her, just promise the same as before, that you won't hurt anyone I love, even if they've hurt you"

"I'm sorry Aj, but I'm going to have to call your bluff" He said.

I nodded understandingly and I plunged the knife into my stomach and it hurt like hell. He rushed over but couldn't get in.

"NO!" He cried "Yes, yes you can have your deal, let me heal you!"

"Give me your word!" I said, blinking, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"I give you my word" He said.

I stepped outside and he took my in his arms, but suddenly I was grabbed and pulled back, and then Stefan moved, I fell back onto the floor and looked up at the porch top. Damon was the n above me and he bit into his wrist.

"No" I said moving my face away from him.  
"Aj you need to" Stefan said.

"Uh uh" I said.

"I'll force it down" Damon snapped and then shoved it into my mouth.

He then moved away from me "Little tip, don't pull the dagger out" He said.

-LATER-

They'd taken him to the cellar in the boarding house, and I stood just behind Elena at the door, frowning.

"Uh" Damon grunted "What do we have here, a little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hang onto this"

"So, that's it" Elena asked "I mean, as long as that stays in there he's dead?"

"Pretty much"

"Okay" She said.

They turned to me; here we go again "What now?"

"What you did was stupid" Stefan said "What if we hadn't shown up"

"I didn't think you were gonna show up" I said honestly shrugging. Elena glared at me and I sighed, time to give them what they want to hear "Okay you guy's want me to fight, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me, because you all knew what was gonna happen today, from this moment on, we're doing it my way"

"That seems fair" Damon smirked.

I glared at him and turned to Stefan "Okay" He said.

I looked at Elena "Okay" She nodded.

"Good" I said and I turned, heading out of the cellar and out of the stupid house.

I headed home and went to bed, I lay and stared out the window. I had lied to them...I was still gonna have to die and I knew that, but to get them off my back...I had to lie.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon walked into his bedroom and heard somebody in the shower.

"Andie? I thought you left?" He asked.

And he stopped when the woman in the shower turned around, he stared at her in surprise, thinking for a few split seconds it was Aj.

"Hello Damon, do you have a robe?" She asked. Elizabeth.

"How did you get out?" He asked.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do, little known fact, Originals can compel vampires, but as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off" She said.

"And you knew" He said."And I'm still here, Katherine isn't but she'll be back soon enough, We meant what we said, we're going to help you"

He stared her up and down and wondered to himself...but then shook the thought away.

"So" She said "How about that Robe?"

-LATER-

Damon snuck into Aj's room, and he stared at her sleeping form, he loved her, so why couldn't he just...be with her? He walked over and knelt beside the bed and leaned in, kissing her lips softly, which to his surprise woke her up, her eyes landed on him and she groaned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rolling over onto her other side.

"I wanted to talk to you" He lied.  
"hmmm?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I wanted to tell you" He sighed "that you're insane if you think I wouldn't die trying to protect you"

She huffed and sat up, rubbing her eyes "Well I don't want you to"

"Well I will either way" He said.

"Yeah, well don't" She said looking at him "You have somebody else to worry about"

And with that she la back down, facing away from him again. He sighed and stroked her hair, causing her to shiver.

"Maybe you're wrong" He said.

She turned to look at him, but he was gone...


	38. Season 2- The House guest

**Chapter 38: The house guest. **

I was just leaving the house when my phone rang I sighed and answered it "hello?"

"Uh, we have a problem" Elena said.

"With?" I asked.

"Elizabeth and Katherine are out of the tomb"

I gawked at the road "huh?"

"Yeah, with Elijah being dead they're out"

"Oh yippee"

"No need to be snarky" A voice said...my voice...Elizabeth's voice.

"Shut your mouth" I snapped knowing she could hear me.

I heard her laugh and I rolled my eyes "I need to go" I said and hung up.

I went to school and ended up in the class room with Rick.

"It was bad you know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm hiding something" He said.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor is he's not careful" I said. The irony.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done, I have him his ring back...so, Look Jenna keeps asking about Isobel, you know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean how much longer can she stay in the dark?" He asked.

He was right "You think we should tell her the truth"

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her" he said "It's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship I want"

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her because she doesn't know, I just thought we'd at least hold it off until this whole Klaus thing was over" I said. "But how does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you, but I feel it's your and Elena's decision to make, and whatever you decided to do I'll respect it I just want to be honest with her, but until then Jenna and I are done" He said.

"Rick" I sighed.

"How are you doing anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"With the whole Damon and Andie thing?"

"Awk, not this, god please not this" I said "I'm fine"

"Really? So you're not in love with Damon"

"Rick" I said shaking my head "I am but...that doesn't change anything"

"Change what?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter...I better go, not wanting to be late, talk to Elena about this Jenna thing too" I said and I hugged him, Rick had been like a dad from the minute he started dating Jenna, and I enjoyed his company.

-LATER-

Elena was downstairs with Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna ordering food, I couldn't be bothered with the whole slumber party thing tonight, wasn't in the mood.

"Hello April" A voice said.

I turned and saw...Elizabeth.  
"Ugh what do you want?"

"I just came to talk"

"How did you even get in?" I asked.

"Jenna just told me to come in...she was confused but thought I was you anyway" She said and sat next to me.

"What do you want?"

"To talk" She said.  
"About what?" I demanded.

"About Klaus" She said.

"Well go ahead, I'm all ears" I said.

"Good" She said.

"Well?" I asked when she didn't talk.

"You're very pretty" She said suddenly and I rolled my eyes.

"That's basically saying that about yourself" I said.

"I don't need to say it...I know I am" She smirked.  
"Just get to the part about Klaus" I snapped.

"Well, he's dangerous" She said.  
"I got that"

"No, not like that...he's...oh I don't know, alot like Damon I suppose"

I frowned "You're in love with Klaus"

"Correction, was in love with Klaus"

"But he didn't love you?" I asked.

"No"

"I know the feeling" I said looking down at my phone.

She sighed "So are you really going to fight? Or are you still intent on letting yourself die?"

"I'm fighting" I lied.

"Good, I want him dead" She said.

I looked up at her and sat my phone on the desk.

"Here's a question" I asked.

"What?"

"Who's older?" I asked.

"I am" She said simply.

"That doesn't make any sense" I said shaking my head. "I was told you were younger, Elijah-"  
"Yes, Katherine and I told Elijah and Klaus I was younger, I look younger than her, I act younger but I'm older and apparently alot more mature"

I rolled my eyes "So people still believe you're the youngest"

"Yes" She said "I heard that Klaus found out not to long ago who was older and he wasn't happy about it"

"And you ran right?"

"Yes, Katherine and I ran, I would've been willing to tell them the truth, but they wouldn't have believed me, I would have been willing to die for my sister, just like you are yours, but things are different now, and it was my idea and we ended up in the aid of Trevor, who was of course in love with Katherine, but Rose ended up giving Katherine blood...so Katherine killed herself, because everybody believed she was older...which got her the way she is...and she turned me and we've been running ever since"

"So does anybody know the truth now? That you're older?" I asked.  
"Nope" She said "Well, you do"

"Right"

"He doesn't know about you, but when he finds out, he'll know who's older because he now knows I was older" She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I don't want him to break the curse, it's a natural order thing" She said simply. "I want it to stay that way"

She stood up and headed for the window but she turned to look at me "Behave"

"Yeah, ok" I said rolling my eyes and she vanished.

Just when Jenna came in "Hey, we're going to the grill are you coming?"

"Uh, no I think I'm gonna stay here" I said nodding.

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure" I smiled.

"Okay then, see you when we get back"

"See ya"

-LATER-

I went to go down to the kitchen but I was grabbed and a hand covered my mouth.  
"Shhhh" Damon's voice said "Be quiet"

"What!" I mumbled into his hand.

"Come here" He said and ran out the house with me and before I knew it there was

"What are you doing?!" I hissed when he let go.

"Jonas is looking for you"  
"Why?"

"Because Luka is dead" He said.

I frowned "Why is he dead?"

"Because he tried to remove the stake from Elijah and I...kind if set him on fire"

"But-"

"Elizabeth is posing as you...she's going to kill Jonas"

"But-"

"But nothing" He said and moved away from me.

I shook my head and headed for the door but he was in front of me "I don't think so"

"I was going out for fresh air" I lied.

"Yeah ok" He said and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Protecting you" he said simply and we were in his...not so Damonish room, I landed on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Why?" I asked looking over at him.

"Why what?" He asked.  
"Do you care?"  
He stared at me and then his lips smacked against mine, I attempted to push him off but there was no use, I was...enjoying it. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his shirt was then off...wow that was fast...but why was I doing this again?

"See" he said pulling back and kissing my neck "This is what I enjoy"

I went to say something but his lips interrupted me, and our tongues danced together, it was something I'd missed for weeks now...and I was enjoying it. I was then against the wall across from the bed and Damon kissed my neck again.

It sent shivers up my spine and I moaned, not wanting to think... not wanting to even try to stop him. His phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked between kisses.

"No, I'd much rather do this" He said and he spun me round I landed on the bed, him hovering above me, touched his face and his lips landed on mine. He was enjoying this...a little too much. His phone began to ring and he ignored it again, still kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved so I was on top of him. " I have to say I prefer this better"

"What? Why?"

"Because, I like it when a woman's on top" He winked and I shook my head.

His phone was still ringing and he decided to answer it this time.

"Hello?" He asked.

I could hear Stefan. "He's dead"

"Oh yippee" Damon smirked "I'll bring her back"

"Okay" Stefan said and then Damon put his phone away.

"What about Andie?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What about her?" He asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"Aren't you still with her?"

"Yeah...so?"

I grunted and got off him "You're such a dick"

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"She's your...uh girlfriend right?" I asked "Then why did you do that?"

"To distract you" He said with a smirk. "From getting hurt"

Ah, I nodded "Right" I said and I stood.

"What?"

"You weren't gonna go any further than kissing...right?"

"Oh I would've" He smirked.

I frowned "Great, that's great" I said sarcastically.

I can't believe I fell for this again, I was an idiot.

"It is isn't it?" He asked.

"What?"

"Great...it's great that you would've too"

"Yeah and then realised how much of an idiot I am" I said and stormed away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked following me.

"That in there...I know exactly what you were doing" I snapped.  
"What would that be?"

"You were treating me like a toy, or a slut or whatever you wanna call it "

"I didn't-"

"Just take me home Damon" I growled and folded my arms.

He sighed and put his shirt back on and grabbed a hold of me, and I cringed at his touch and then he put me down. I went into the house and saw Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and...Elizabeth. Damon was standing beside me.

"You're welcome" She said to me with a smug look.

"I didn't say thank you" I said faking a smile back at her. "And I won't either"

"Ouch" She said.

"Get out of my house" I snapped.

"I'm no threat to you, I told you earlier, we're on the same side"

"Yeah, I don't care, just get out"

"Listen I don't much like you either I'd much rather have you dead but, since we're on the same side and we want the same thing, I'm not a threat to you"

I walked past everyone "Yeah, as I said twice already get out".

-LATER-

I walked into the kitchen, Jenna was there eating ice cream.

"Are John, Elena and Jeremy asleep?" She asked.

"I think so" I said.  
"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hang over free" She said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked and headed to the door, and when she opened it I saw her and my eyes widned.

"Hi" She said "You must be Jenna"

I walked out and she looked back Jenna at me and then back at Jenna.

"I'm...April and Elena's mother" She said.

"Isobel" I breathed out and Jenna looked down at me, in complete shock.


	39. Season 2- Know your enemy

**Thanks to GrapeJuice101  
and Tvdlover87654 for your reviews on the last chapter **

**Chapter 39: Know the enemy**

"Hello April, it's nice to see you again" Isobel said.

Jenna looked at me "Again?"

I didn't really know what to say...

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband? I need to speak to Elena and April, may I come in"

"N-n-no don't...invite her in" I said.

"I need to talk to you April"

"No!" I screamed and slammed the door in her face and I looked at Jenna, who was crying.

"Jenna..."I breathed.  
"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Do they know?"

"I can explain everything Jenna" I said.

"No"

"No, Jenna please!" I cried.

She ran up the stairs and I followed her and she slammed her door.

"Jenna, you have to talk to me...I need to explain what's going on! Jenna please"

But she didn't answer.

-LATER-

She hadn't come out of her room...she wouldn't come out of her room...I needed her too. Elena, Jeremy and John had gone out.

"Jenna please" I begged behind the door.

The door went and I quickly ran down the stairs and opened it, to see Ric, I'd called him.

"Is she up yet?" He asked.  
"She wont come out of her room Rick" I said.

"We're gonna have to fix this Aj" He said.

" yeah" I said nodding.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, she won't talk to me" I said.

Just then Jenna came down the stairs.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Jenna" Rick said.

"I don't want you hear Rick, you need to go" She said.

"Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now-"

"Rage and betrayal pretty much covers it" She said.

She put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay on the campus, I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house" She said.

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you what exactly is going on" Rick said.

"Aj, I need you to go to the Lockwoods and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation" She said.

"Ok, but Jenna please just-"

"I don't have it in me to listen to anymore of your lies" She said and headed to the door.

"Jenna, just-" I began but she shut the door.

"Let her go, it's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe you have been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." A voice said I turned and saw John as he walked closer to us. Alaric punched him in the face.

"Sorry Aj" He said and he left.

I turned to look at John with a smile "You know this is your fault right?"

"Right" He said.

-LATER-

I was pacing my living room I'd tried calling Jenna but she wouldn't pick up, Elena was with Stefan trying to fix things but then John came into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Isobel's here" He said.

"You let her in?" I demanded.

"She has information on Klaus" he said.

"You're a dick John, you know that" I said and stormed past him and went downstairs.

Isobel went to talk but I put my hand up "You're just gonna have to wait until Elena get's here" I snapped and pulled my phone out.

"Hello?" Elena asked.

"You need to come home" I said.

"What? Why?"  
"John lt Isobel in" I said.

She groaned "Okay, I'll be back soon"

"Ok"

I sat on the stool and stared at the two of them and snorted.

"What?" John asked.

"It doesn't make any sense...how all of a sudden you want to help"

"We're protecting you" Isobel said.

"Yeah, get in line" I snapped.

"We are April, it's just that simple, I'm your mother, he's your father you need our help"

"No, you're mistaken, Elena and I have everybody we need. But here's a question where were you when we did need you huh? Cause I don't remember you being there" I said.

She looked at John, who was looking at me.

"Just because we didn't bring you up doesn't mean-"

"Save it" I sighed "Because as far as I'm concerned I'm not your daughter, you just happen to be two people that have showed up and ruined everything for everyone" I said.

"We understand that" Isobel said nodding.

The door opened and Stefan and Elena came in.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

"Since I was here last" Isobel said "I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus, we knew our best chance was to find him before he could find either of you"

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping them alive" John said.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done" Elena snapped at him.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No. Nobody know's where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around that the doppelgangers exsist" Isobel said.  
"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you both" John said.

"I'm not buying any of this" I said and I turned to Isobel "Last time you were here you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about us, now all of a sudden we're supposed to believe you want to help?"

"Isboel's been helping all along, Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine and Elizabeth for centuries, all it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them" John said.  
"Yeah and you almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process" I snapped.

Isobel got up and moved towards me and Elena.

"I have a safe house that I can take you too, the deed is in both your names, no vampire's can get in without permission, not even me. Let me help you" She said.

"You wanna help?" I asked "Then get the hell out of our house"

-LATER-

We'd gone to the boarding house and Damon arrived, I didn't even have it in me to be annoyed at him.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth about word's gotten around about the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was her and Elizabeth" I said sitting down.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says but I think we're stupid to ignore the warning" Stefan said.

"You know, you should just stay here, the both of you, it's better for us to keep an eye on you, especially you" Damon said to me.

"What?"

"Well you and your suicidal tendencies" He said.  
"He's right" Elena said nudging me.

I shoved her back and she laughed "It's not funny"

"What in the house any vampire can enter? No. Their house is safer"

"Well then, we'll stay there"

"So is that the plan?" I asked. "Neither of you will let us out of your sight again?"

"Let me know when you come up with a better one" Damon said.

"Fine" I said "Then one of you two body guards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon"

"That'd be me" Stefan said.  
"Not me, I have stuff to attend to with Bonnie" Damon said.

"Does that mean you're taking her to the..." Elena began

"Shh" He hushed Elena.

"Don't get quiet on my account, if you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell" Elizabeth said coming into the room.

Nobody answered her and I crossed one of my legs over the other and stared her out.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess? Hmm? I delivered the moonstone to you, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is the moonstone, or so you tell me" She said.

I really wished I was a vampire sometimes, because then I could stake her...just as easy.

"No we have it" Damon said.  
"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in a very safe place" He bit back.

"I've been honest with you" She said and I snorted "Time to return the favour"

"Let me be honest with you" Damon said "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire yet for trust"

I looked back at her and grinned.

"Fine" She said "Be that way" And with that she left and I let out a howl of laughter...that was priceless.

-LATER-

Stefan, Elena and I had left to go to the Luncheon and Caroline came over to us.

"Hey, any luck finding Matt?"

"None, what if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline asked.  
"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen"

He looked at Elena and I.

"Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really the one to run" Elena said.

"You know this wasn't supposed to happen" Caroline said.  
"He'll be fine Caroline, he'll come around" I said and she nodded and left.

I asked Elena to accept the check and she did, but we heard a noise and when I was watching what was happening, a hand grabbed me and put it went over my mouth and I saw Elizabeth, I went to shout but she shook her head.  
"Nice dress...mind if I borrow it?" She asked.

-LATER-

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I had to do what I was told, he wanted the moonstone and he wanted you" Isobel's voice said...what was going on?

I pretended to be unconscious.

"I know you're awake April" She said.

I opened my eyes "What are you doing?" I asked "You said you wanted to help us"

The car stopped and I looked outside and she got out, waiting for me to come out too.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I wont force you to come out"

I got out and faced her "So is this what happened? You were compelled to betray Elizabeth?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you" She said.

"So you lied, you did find Klaus didn't you? He knows where I am now, are you taking me to him?"

We stopped in front of a head stone.

"What is this?" I asked.

I looked at it, it was Isobel's headstone.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it there when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body" She said "They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there is nobody buried here, The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-human part, the part I abandoned when I became a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day she'd get to know her little girls"

"What?" I asked She shrugged.

"And instead you and Elena got to meet the other part...the part that would betray her own flesh and blood"

Her phone began to ring and she answered it. She looked at me.  
"Let her go?" She asked. "I'm done?"

She hung up "Who was that?"

"I'm so sorry April" She said "I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you and Elena"

"What are you talking about?"

She took off her necklace and she began to burn and I watched in horror. Oh my god what was she doing?! "No!"

She burned to ash...what was I supposed to do? I shook the tears away and I picked up the necklace. Luckily I had my phone, which had like thirty missed calls. I dialled Elena.

"Aj?!" She asked frantically "Where are you are you-"

"I'm ok" I said. "Elena-"

"This better not be a death goodbye!" She snapped.  
"What? No, I'm...not that far from Mystic falls...I...She..."

"She what? Did she hurt you?" She asked.

"No...Elena she's dead...she killed herself" I said and my grip on the necklace tightened.

Elena didn't say anything "Where are you?" Stefan's voice asked.

"A cemetery" I said "It's where Isobel used to live...because she has a gravestone, she said her parents visited..."

"We'll be there" He said and the phone line went dead.

The ashes began to blow in the wind and I sunk onto the grass...why did she...do that? I looked around and then back at the gravestone, I frowned and then got up. I looked around and spotted a bench.

I walked over to it and sat down, staring at the necklace, what was going on? I frowned and then heard a car pulling up, Damon, Elena and Stefan getting out. I stood again and went over to them and Elena pulled me into a hug.

"We thought that-"  
"I'm not going anywhere" I said and closed my eyes.

"Let's get back to the house" Stefan said.

We nodded and went in and they began to drive.

-LATER-

BORADING HOUSE

I was still clinging to the necklace and I stared down at it until I was interrupted.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked.  
I looked up at him, Elena and Damon and nodded.  
"I never thought I'd would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." I said.

"She was your mother" Stefan said.

"Why did they let me go? I thought-" I began.  
"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows right? So he knows that neither of you are gonna turn into a vampire, he knows that you both have us to keep you safe" Stefan said.

"He knows I'm not gonna run" I said simply and looked back down at the necklace.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions" Damon said "Cause we got played, all of us"

He put papers on my legs as Elena sat next to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the deed to our house" Stefan said. "It's in Zach's name as soon as both or one of you sign it, it's in your name"

"You're giving us the house?" I asked.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house, you'll just get to stay here until it's all over, that way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't" Stefan said.

"Though, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out" Damon said.

"There's a thought" I smirked and looked at the paper, just as John woke up. Damon ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" He said.

"Damon let him go" I said "He, I and Elena need to talk" I said.

John, Elena and I were talking.

"I always knew that she, Elizabeth and Katherine were close, but I never realised that Isobel was working against me, three of the world's most selfish and uncaring vampires and yet they were genuinely friends" He said.

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" I asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to the two of you, I saw how heartbroken she was when she gave you up, and because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she'd said she'd help you be safe...I believed her at this point I'm willing to do whatever the two of you want me to do" He said "If you feel safer with me not around then I'll go"

Neither Elena or I said anything until he got up and he looked sad...

"You screw up everything you touch" I said "John, everything you touch it falls apart" And I looked to Elena who nodded "But you're the only parent we have left so maybe we can learn not to hate you"

"Okay" He said and he smiled.

"But..." Elena said "You need to do what we say"

"I got that" He nodded.

"Good, because if you don't, I'll get Damon to kill you over and over again, and he'll enjoy it" I said and he smirked.

"I get that too" He said nodding.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Elizabeth woke up and seen the Warlock that had knocked her unconscious earlier casting a spell on someone next to her, there were two vases, one was full of blood and the other was empty. She began to get up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone, she noticed who it was in the chair. Alaric.

He opened his eyes and got up, the warlock bent down in a bow like position.

"Alaric?" Elizabeth asked.

She rushed over to the door but couldn't get out and Alaric began towards her.

"Zdravei Elisaveta" He said. He took her face in his hands "I have missed you"

She gasped "Klaus!"


	40. Season 2- The Last Dance

**Thank you for your reviews again : Susl, Grapejuice101 and Tvdlover87654**

**Chapter 40: The Last dance**

I was sitting with Elena and Bonnie, and a lawyer and signing the housing papers.

"Please sign here and here" he said.

I took the pen, signed it and handed it to Elena who did the same.

"Ok" I said.

"So this place is yours huh?" Bonnie asked.

"For now as the two owners we're the only ones who can invite people in if you know what I mean" Elena said with a smirk.

"Your own personal safe house" She said.

"That's the idea" Elena said.

"Wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie said.

Elena and I laughed.

We got up and went to the door, the lawyer left.

"Thank you Mr Henry" I said with a grin.

Stefan and Damon couldn't enter and I nudged Elena. We thought we would be funny...

"Oh I completely forgot" She said "Stefan would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to, thank you" Stefan said with a grin.  
I stared at Damon who gave a sarcastic smile "What are we twelve?" He asked.

"One of us is" I said. "If we let you in do you promise to obey the rules to the owners of this house/"

"No" He said simply.

"Seriously Damon" I said "My way, you promised I call the shots no lies, no secret agendas, Remember?"

"Yes, April, sure" he said.

"Then please, come on in" I smirked.

He walked in and looked at Stefan "Shut up"

Bonnie came through and handed me my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.  
"Uh, to school" I said.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it" Damon said.

"Yeah guys, Klaus is out there, we know that" Stefan said.

"Right, but where? No one knows, look we appreciate what you guys are doing, and I'll be able to sleep knowing that we...well more her, is safe here but we're not going to be prisoners" Elena said.

I looked to Damon "Your way April" He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm ready, If he shows his face I can take him. Know how" Bonnie said.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest we could be come on" I said.

We left and then Stefan ended up following us.

-LATER-

We were sitting in class when Alaric came in, he was okay, I was glad I hadn't seen him since the other day with Jenna.

"Hello class, what are we learning today?" He asked.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering sixties all week" A girl said.

"Right. Sixties" He said.

He looked at me and I gave him a grin.

"The, uh, ahem" He said "The sixties, I wish I could say there was something good about it, but...actually it kind of sucked, except for the Beatles, of course, they made it bearable, uh, what else is there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon, there was the Watergate"

"Watergate was the seventies Rick" I said "Uh I mean Mr Saltzman"

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies thank you April" He said. The way he said my name...oh my god what? I shook the feeling away and just sat for the rest of the class.

After the class I went to sit down when Dana came up to me.

"Hey, Aj I was looking for you, this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just came up to me and asked if you were going to the dance tonight" She said.

"Tell him she will be" Bonnie smirked.

"You could meet him, he'll be there at the dance" She said "He said his name was Klaus"

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" I asked.

"His name's Klaus, I know stupid name, but I swear he's hot" She said.

I was beginning to panic...oh my god...Klaus was here...oh my god.

"Where is he?" Bonnie demanded "Where is he?"

"I don't know"

"She's being compelled" Bonnie said.  
"But he wants to know if you'll save the last dance for him" Dana said "How cute is that?"

"We need to find Stefan and Elena..." Bonnie said grabbing my arm I stared at Dana, to scared to even move" Aj move!"

I began to follow her and we got to Stefan and Elena.  
"We need to go" Bonnie said.  
"What?" Elena asked "Why?"

"He's here" Bonnie said.

They looked at me and I nodded.

We left school and headed for the boarding house.  
"Home so soon?" Damon joked.

I didn't say anything and we went into the library.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Klaus is here" Stefan said.

"What?" He asked looking at me. "You met him?"  
"No, he compelled Dana to ask her if I was going to the dance" Bonnie said.

"So we go to the dance and we find him" Damon said simply.

"Really? How are we gonna do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan said.

"Something tells me he's going to be sixteen and pimply"

"He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled someone Damon" Stefan said. "I guess School's not as safe as you guy's thought"

I went to reply but the door was chapped and Alaric came in.

"There you are" Damon said.

"Sorry I'm late" He said.

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move" Damon said.

"Ok, so we find him and then what? Hmmm" I asked "What's out plan of attack"

"Me. I'm the plan" Bonnie said "He has no idea how much power I can channel If you can find him I can kill him"

"That's not going to be that easy" Rick said "I mean, he's the biggest baddest vampire around"

"Alaric has a point" Damon said "I mean what if he..."

He rushed over to Bonnie but she threw him to the other side of the room with her powers I stood up and hugged myself.

"Well I'm impressed" Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original, I can take anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Aj, I know I can"

I frowned, everybody in the room staring at me, so I nodded. "Okay"

"Don't worry" Rick said "You'll be safe with us"

I looked over at him and stared at him, I knew he was upset about Jenna so I smiled "Thanks"

-LATER-

-DECADE DANCE-

Elena and I were hippies, I went in first, trying to be brace.

Everybody was dancing, I noticed Rick and gave him a wave, to which he nodded and I looked over and seen Elena, Stefan and Damon, with Bonnie...they seemed to be having fun. The stopped in front of the stage, I smiled.

Then Dana went up onto the stage "Thanks everyone for being here, we have a special shout out tonight" She said and a song began playing "This is for Aj, from Klaus"

My eyes widened and I looked around trying to see if I could see anyone, but nope there was nobody. I looked back over at Elena, who was gawking right at me and I shrugged, then I seen Damon go over to Rick.

Just then I was pulled into a dance by Damon, I laughed.  
"How you doin?" He asked.

"Uh, freaking out a bit...you?" I asked.

"Cool as a cucumber, come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampire's were all "Ahh!" And you were all "Aahh!" He said making a face.

I laughed "Right and you won"

"Yes! We did"

He twirled me around and pulled me back and did it again "You're good at this"

"I've got moves you've never seen" He grinned. I laughed again.

He kissed my forehead and then went to find Bonnie.

-LATER-

Stefan came up to me and began to dance with me.

"Bonnie's on a suicide mission" He said.

"What?"

"If she takes on Klaus, channelling that much power will kill her" He said.

"No" I said my eyes widening. "No, no, see this is why I wanted to do this Stefan"

I pulled myself from his grip and went to find Bonnie, "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure" She said with a smile and we went out.

"So you're on a suicide mission to save me huh?" I asked.  
"Aj-"

"How could you not tell me?"

"Cause I knew how you'd react"

"No, no way this is not an option" I said.

"It's our only option" She said

"Then we'll find another way Bonnie, okay? You're not dying to save my life"

"And you're not dying to save mine" She said.

"Bonnie="

"I have the power to save yoU! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more"

"I can't let you" I said.

"just answer one question...if the situation was reversed would you do it for me?"

I didn't answer.

"So you know why I have to" She said.

"No. NO!" I cried.

"Aj!" A voice said.

We turned to see Alaric.  
"What is it?"

"He has Jeremy" He said.  
"What?!" I cried.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy come on"

We followed him into the school and we were running down the hallway.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Just a little further" He said.

"Wait...something isn't right" I said.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Rick stopped and laughed.

"I just had to get you away from that dance. The sixties, uh not my decade" He said. "I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties, the style, the jazz the parties"

"Alaric are you on vervain?" I asked.

"Now why would you ask me that question April" He said.

"He's being compelled "Bonnie said.

I looked at him.

"Nope, try again"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint, I'm not Alaric"

"Klaus" I said.

"Surprise"

"Oh no, no, no It's not possible"

"Just relax April, you're not on my hit list tonight" But he turned to Bonnie "But you are"

She threw him against the wall with her powers and he got up.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to try alot harder than that"

He rushed over to her but she threw him into a display case and he laughed "By all means...fire away"

He got up "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one, maybe Jeremy"

I glared "Go! Run! Run!" Bonnie shouted.

We ran and then banged into Damon.

"What happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body" I cried.

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something"

He looked at me "Go find Stefan, now"

"No"

"Now"  
"I said no"

"Now" He said.

I stared at Bonnie who nodded "Don't you dare do anything Bonnie Bennett" I snapped.

I found him and Elena and told them.

We ran out and found Damon

"There you are" He said.

"What are you dojng?!" I snapped "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she has to do" He said.  
"What?"

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, let her do this"

"Damn it Damon where is she!" I screamed.

He told us she was in the cafeteria and I ran towards the door but she shut it so I couldn't get in.

"Bonnie no!" I screamed, she was fighting him and she was going to die...no no! I was screaming at her to let me in. She then looked to the door and she smiled at me I shook my head furiously and she fell to the floor. Everything stopped, the door opened and I ran in.

"NO!" I cried "Oh Bonnie, Bonnie! Hey! Bonnie!"

I grabbed a hold of her, Elena and Stefan coming in after me. Klaus was gone...

"Stefan she's not breathing!" I cried.

"I can't find a pulse! Do something!"

"It's to late...I'm sorry"

I shook my head "No, no, no, no, no, Bonnie, please Bonnie please" I cried.

"Stefan get them out of here, I'll deal with the body"

"What do you mean deal with it?" I growled.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death"

"This is Bonnie!" I snapped.

"Get her home, now, so I can clean this up"

Stefan picked me up.

"No! Put me down Stefan!" I snapped.  
"I cant" He said.

"Elena do something"

She just looked at me and I shook my head "What the hell are you doing! Do something!"

"Jeremy" Elena said "Where's Jeremy?"

"I'll find him" Damon said.  
"I'll kill you" I snapped at him and he frowned at me.

Stefan got me out of the school and to the boarding house.

-BOARDING HOUSE-

"You need to eat something" Stefan said.  
"I don't want anything"

"Yeah, you need to" He said.

I took the glass but stared in front of me "This is my fault"

"No, no, no, no" Elena said "This was Klasu, listen to us, Klaus did this"

Damon came into the room, I stood.

"What did you do with her?!" I asked.

He looked at me "Will you two please calm her down?"

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you!"

"Please calm down"

"You knew!" I shouted "Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power she would die? DIdn't you?!"

I was in front of him.

"Yes, yes I knew"

I slapped him and shook my head "i hate you"

"You need to listen to me" He said cupping my face "And be ready for about what I'm going to say to you, Bonnie had to die! Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise, she wasn't prepared for it, and he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't able to stop him unless he knew she was dead. He had to believe it, she cast a spell, Bonnie's ok"

He let go of my face and walked to the stairs and Stefan followed him. Bonnie was...ok?

"I'm not staying here" I said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'm going home" I said and headed for the door.

"AJ!"

I walked out the door and slammed it shut.

I sat outside and stared at the trees, until I felt someone sit next to me.

"It's gonna be ok" He said.

"No it isn't Stefan, don't try and make it be" I said.

"It will be, go in, Elena's going to get Bonnie on the webcam" He said.

"I don't want to stay here Stefan" I said.

"You have to...it'll protect you" He said "Come on"

I went in and went into the room where Elena was, she turned the webcam.

"Bonnie"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" She said "I didn't have enough time to tell you"

"You're lucky I'm glad you're alive, Or I'd kill you"  
She laughed "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" I said and stood up again, I'd better go apologize. I went into tDamon's room and he was sitting on the bed. He stood up when he saw me.

"Ugh, look Klaus had to think she was dead, your reaction had to be real" He said.

"I understand why you did what you did" I replied.

"Here's to duplicity"

"But let's get one thing straight Damon, Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let her" I said.

"We need to kill Klaus April, the real Klaus who will probably becoming to pay you a visit soon now he knows that Bonnie is dead, she's the only one who can do it"

"We'll find another way"

"I hope so" he said.

"Look, I shouldn't have hit you"

"Apology accepted, let me be clear about something if it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you" He said.

I didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"Good night Damon" I said.

"Good night" He said and I turned, leaving the house.

When I was sure everyone was asleep, I crept down the cellar, I went in and looked at Elijah's body, I walked over and removed the dagger and sat down next to him.


	41. Season 2- Klaus

**Thank you to (Guest) Jessica  
Susl  
Tvdlover8765  
Grapejuice101**

**Chapter 41: Klaus**

I was still waiting for him to wake up, and I rushed over to him when he did.

"Elijah" I said.

"Elisaveta"

-ENGLAND, 1492-

_Trevor is talking to two women and he then left them to go talk with Elijah. _

_"Ah, good evening Trevor, I am pleased you could join us" Elijah said. _

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration" Trevor replied. _

_"No, considering the gifts you claim to bear, where is the mystery girls of which you speak of?" Elijah asked. _

_Right this way" he said. _

_Elijah followed him and they rejoined Katherine and Elizabeth. _

_"My dears" Trevor said. _

_The girls turned "Hello" They both said at once. _

_Elijah was in shock._

-PRESENT-

"Elijah! It's me, it's Aj" I said.

"Oh, my god" He said.

-ENGLAND, 1492-

_"Please forgive me, you both remind me of someone" He said_

_"Katerina, Elisaveta may I introduced you to the lord Elijah" Trevor said. _

_Katerina took his hand and bowed and then did the same with Elisaveta. _

_"Pleasure to meet you my lord" Katerina said. _

_"The pleasure is all mine Katerina" He said. _

_He kissed her hand. _

-PRESENT-

I went closer to him but he began to have a fit, and he got up.

"I can't—I can't breathe" He said "What's happening to me?"

He rushed over to the door but stammered against the doorway and I rushed over to help him up.

"I can't...I can't be in this house" He said

"You're not invited in" I said realising.

"Get me out of here"

He slammed into another wall and then vanished, I ran after him and went to the front door he went to enter but couldn't.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Shhhh!"I said and I made a gesture towards my ears with my hands to tell him that Stefan and Damon could hear.

"I'll tell you, not here, can I trust you?" I whispered.

"Can I trust you?" He whispered.

I nodded and handed him the dagger which he took.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Stefan and Elena woke up, smiling at each other.

"I'm gonna go check on Aj" She said and got off the bed.

"Ok...hurry back" He said with a smile.

She smiled and left the room, but when she came back she was confused.

"She's not there"

"Come on, she'll be downstairs" Stefan said getting up.

The two went downstairs and saw Andie with Damon, Elena made a face.

"Have either of you saw Aj?" She asked.

They looked over and Damon raised his eyebrows and shrugged "Nope"

"She's not here" Stefan said.

"She's your friend Stefan, I have mine right here" He said and kissed Andie again.

"I'm serious Damon" Elena said.

Elena pulled out her phone when Damon shrugged and called her.

"I'm late for work" Andie said.

"No" Damon said rolling his eyes and he pouted.

"Hey, it's Elena, where are you? Call me" She put the phone down.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked "She's not a wind up toy"

"It's really none of your business Stefan is it?" Andie asked.

"Excuse me?!" Elena demanded.

"What she said" Damon said.

Andie gave Damon a kiss and left.

"You're an idiot" Elena said.

Stefan looked around and noticed the basement door was open.

"Oh" He said. He rushed over to it, Damon and Elena following him, they went into the cellar and saw that Elijah's body wasn't there...

"No, she didn't" Damon said.

-AJ'S POV-

I parked the car, Elijah was next to me, drinking blood from ablood bag.

"You look better" I said.

"Where did you get this dagger?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together, Elijah I need your word" I said.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed" He said.

"No demands, I'm offering my help and in return I want yours" I said.

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't killed me, you need my help to kill Klaus and I need you" I said.

My phone began to ring and I answered it, Stefan.  
"Where are you" He asked demandingly.

"Yes I'm fine" I said ignoring the question.

"Where's Elijah?" Damon's voice asked.

"He's right here" I said.

"Where? We're on our way" Stefan said.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some alone time"

"Listen to me" Damon growled "He can't be trusted he'll use you against Klaus"

"Elijah is a noble man guys, He lives by code and honour, I can trust him, he knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again, by removing the dagger, I proved it" I said.  
"You can't do this alone" Elena said.

"It's my decision" I said. "Please respect it, and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid, I'll be in touch"

I hung up the phone and Elijah put his hand out, and I handed him my phone.

"He's here" I said to Elijah.

"Klaus us here?" he asked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body" I said.

"Of course he has, one of his favourite tricks"

"Well, what are his other tricks?" I asked "What is he going to do next?, you're the only one who knows him"

"Yes, I do"

-LATER-

He'd gotten a suit from Carol Lockwood and we were back in the car and we'd spoken a little more.

"I need you to know that he might stop" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the doppelganger of Elisaveta Petrova, he might have wanted her to die, but my brother was in love with her" He said.

"He has her right now" I said "We think she might be dead"

"Death would be too easy after what she did"

"I don't understand, you say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Elizabeth pay for betraying him"

"I have my own reasons for wanting Elisaveta to pay" He said. "But what she did...is why he want her to pay..."

-FLASHBACK-

"From where have you come, Elisaveta?" Klaus asked.

"I'm new to town, my lord" She said.

"Katerina, and Elisaveta are from Bulgaria" Elijah said.

"Zradevei, Elisaveta" Klaus said.

Katherine and Elizabeth laughed.  
"Very good" She said.

"Do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Elisaveta"

"Not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah said.

Klaus smiled and left with Elizabeth.

-PRESENT-

"Yes, Klaus, is my brother"

"I heard that, I'm still processing" I said.

"Yes, I'm a little behind at times, but I believe the term you are searching for is "O.M.G" he said.

"There's a whole family of originals?" I asked.  
"My father was a wealthy land owner in a villige in Eastern Eurpoe, our mother bore seven children"

"SO your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was, or origin as a vampire is a very long story, April" He said. "Just so you know...we're the oldest vampire's in town, we are the original family and from us all vampires were created"

"Right, but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?"

"I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come on" He said

And we left the room.

We were walking outside.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an original not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite, only the wood from one tree a tree my family made sure were burned"

"That's where the white ash from the dagger comes from?"

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth, every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance"

"So the sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" I asked.

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon...it's all so biblical sounding...don't you think?" He asked and then smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Klaus" He said.

"I don't understand"

"Roman scrolls, African etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it on"

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the exsistance of the doppelganger, or to get your hands on some long lost, moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" He said.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" I asked.

"The curse of the sun and the moon...is fake. It doesn't exist" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years"

"But if there's no curse..."

"There's a curse, just not that one" He said "The real one's much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you are his only hope"

"What is this curse?" I asked, I could hear my phone vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"Your phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing, answer it please" He said and handed me it.

"Stefan?...what's wrong?" I asked.  
"it's Ala-Well Klaus...he tried to go for Jenna"

"No, no, no, no I'll be right there"

I hung up "Klaus went for Jenna I have to get her"

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement" He said.

"She's my family Elijah, I have to. I'll be back. You have my word"

"That doesn't mean anything until you live up to it" He said.  
"Thank you" I sighed and ran to the car.

I got to the house, and ran in, and headed straight to the library, where Elena and Jenna were.

"Oh, Jenna, thank god" I said.

"No" She said.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen" I said.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories, stories about vampires. Never thought what she said could be true" Jenna sniffed.

"It is true, Jenna. We should've told you we thought you'd be safer not knowing, but then things got so out of control and everything we've done to keep you out of it, just blew up in our faces" Elena said.

"Who else knows?" She asked "Jeremy?"

I nodded.

"John?"

"We were just trying to protect you" I said.

"Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry, we'll tell you everything" I said.

"No, girls, I'm the one who's supposed t be protecting you and Jeremy"

"I know but there's nothing you could've done" I said.

"There's so much more to it" Elena said.  
"No this—this is so...I don't know...it's" She began but started to cry.

"I know, hey" I said

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm scared" She said.

"I know, I know, I know, hey, hey We're sorry" Elena said.  
"Jenna, we're so, so sorry" I said.

We hugged and then I whispered to Elena to eep her safe.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asked.  
"She's in shock, We tried to tell her as much as we could but barley even scratched the surface"

"I'm so sorry Aj, I hate this" He said.  
"It's not your fault Stefan, it's mine" I said "Anyway...I hate to go back to Elijah" I said.

"Wait, what? No, NO!"

"Stefan I promised him that I'd go back and I can't break that promise" I said.

"Oh" He nodded.

"I'll be okay" I said.

I went to go out the front door but Damon was with Andie and they stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.  
"Back to Elijah" I said.

"No"

"Get out of my way Dam..." I began but he grabbed my arm.

"If you so much as try to step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy"

"Stay out of this Andie" He said.

"Let her go" Stefan said.  
"Are you kidding me? We just got her back"

Stefan caught his arm "You heard me. Let her go"

"That's twice today you've stood in my way, I wouldn't try a third" He said and he roughly let go of my arm.

I looked at Stefan and nodded and headed back to the car.

I got back to Elijah.  
"Welcome back"

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?"

I took off my jacket "Please" He said and gestured for me to sit.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on to well, when we became vampire's he discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son, my mother had been unfaithful for many years. This was her darkest secret, Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realising of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this fay"

"A war between species?" I asked.  
"The vampires and the werewolves" He said.

"So Klaus' real father was from werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" I asked.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power, therefore the witches, the servants saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant"

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" I asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline, he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampire's but everyone"

"But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him" He said. "That's changed now, he must die"

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him" I said.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals an Original can't be killed by anything, but the white oak ash on a silver dagger, so you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work"

"What are you saying? That Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of sevants of nature themselves"

"A witch if they can channel that much power but it would kill them"

"The curse must be broken during a full moon, when Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be most vulnerable" He said " A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus"

"What if I told you that I know a witch that can channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one thing that should know" He said. "I found a way many years ago to save the doppelganger"

"You found the way to save the life of the doppelganger?" I asked.

"Yes, April, I did. But unfortunately Katerina and Elisaveta took matters into their own hands first, I believe you already know how that played out"

"You cared about them...didn't you?"

"It was a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I wont make again"

He gave me my jacket and he left.

We got to the boarding house, hearing Elena screaming I ran into the room.  
"STOP!"

They moved apart and Stefan stood near Elena.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon demanded.  
"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal" I said.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands, I only ask for one thing in return"

"What?" Damon asked.  
"An apology"

"A what?"

Stefan moved closer.

"I'm sorry for the part I had in your death, I was protecting Aj, and I'll keep protecting Aj" Stefan said

"I understand" Elijah nodded and then he looked over at Damon.

"The sacrifice is going to happen Damon, Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself, and Elijah knows how to save my life, I told you I'd find a way and I did" I said.

"Is that true" Damon asked.

"It is"

He looked at me "And you're trusting him?"

"I am" I said.

"You can all go to hell" He said in my face and walked out of the room.

"He's angry with me right now, he'll come around" Stefan said.

"Perhaps"

I went out the room and followed him and stood outside his room.

"I thought I told you to leave" He said.

"You didn't compel me, I want to be here just let me be here" Andie.

I peeked around the corner and grabbed her face "I'm upset and you know what happens when I'm upset, you have to leave"

"No, you need to know that somebody cares about you, I care about you Damon" She said.

He bit into her neck and she let out a scream, I moved back from the door and closed my eyes...this was my fault. She was crying.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me"

I peeked around and watched "Get out of here before I kill you, just go, go now!"

She grabbed her stuff and left, she walked out past me and I stood for a minute before going into the room, he could bite me all he wanted, I wasn't going to leave.

"Get out" He said.

"No"

"I know you saw what happened with And-"

"Damon just stop talking" I said and he turned to look at me, glaring.

"I said get out"

"And I said no" I said "You need to stop this"

"Stop what" He asked "Huh?"

"This, pretending not to care, pretending-"

He was then in front of me "I'm not pretending, I don't care"

"Then you won't care if I die" I said and I searched his eyes, for something, anything. "Tell me you don't care about me Damon, tell me that you don't want me anywhere near you and I'll go, and I won't come near you ever again...ever"

"I don't care about you and I don't want you near me" He said.

Now that...that hurt.

I nodded "Okay then, that's all I needed to hear" He looked away from me and I kissed him, much to his surprise and I pulled back just when he was going to return it. "Goodbye Damon"

I turned and left the room, and as much as it hurt, I didn't show it, I kept a straight face until I got out of the room and out of the house.


	42. Season 2- The Last Day

**Thanks Tvdlover87654  
Grapejuice101 for your reviews. **

**Chapter 42: The Last Day. **

I was sitting in the living room in the boarding house, talking to Elena, Elijah and Stefan.

"Tonight is the full moon. We assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said.

"Aj said that the sun and the moon curse is fake, that it's actually a curse just placed on Klaus" Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of werewolf bloodline the curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting, but if he breaks it...he'll be a true hybrid" Elijah said.

Damon entered the room, but I didn't look at him "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with Bonnie"

"Damon..." Stefan said.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon said.

"It's not an option Damon" I said.

"Alright so how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well the ritual itself is pretty straightforward. The ingrediants, so to speak you already know"

"The moonstone" Stefan said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound to within stone, after that, Klaus will sacrifice one of each" Elijah said.

"And where do I fit into it?" I asked.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah replied and he took a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of a doppelganger until the point of death"

I folded my arms, I could see Damon looking at me but I ignored him.

"And that's where you come in?"

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina, who we now know isn't the oldest at all, but it possess mystical properties of resuscitation" He said.

"So I'll be dead?" I asked.

"And then you wont be" He said.

"That's your plan?" Damon snapped "A magical potion with no expiration date?" He then turned to me and I finally looked at him "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. Doppelgangers a supernatural occurance, odds are the ring won't work" Elijah said.

"I'll take it these odds over your elixr, what if doesn't work April?" He asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead" I said.

Damon looked at me, then at Stefan and Elena then at Elijah, he shrugged and left.

"Do we know if Klaus had everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" I asked

"Klaus has been waiting a thousand years to break this curse, if he doesn't already have a werewolf then I'm guessing he will by tonight"

-LATER-

I walked into the library, I was annoyed, hurt and upet but I kept it to myself even though I didn't want to.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this" I said to Elijah.  
"Why are you?" He asked.

"I'm one of the keys to breaking the curse, if it's not me it's Elena. Klaus is here because of me, if I can't stop him, then Elena will do it, but if she doesn't stop him then he's going to hurt people, it's that simple" I said "But I'd rather I than my sister"

"You know there's a possibility the elixir wont work" He said "I don't want to mislead you"

"I know the chance I'm taking" I said.

I heard Jenna scream.

"Get out! Get out!"

I ran to where she was.

She was holding a crossbow to Alaric and I gasped, thinking it was Klaus.

"Jenna put the crossbow down, it's me, it's me"

"Stay away from me" She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.  
"It's me, okay Aj I swear okay? He let me go, Klaus let me go" He said.

"Prove it" Damon said.

"Ok, first night you and I speant the night together, Jeremy walked in right when I was bout to-"

"Okay it's him" Jenna said quickly putting the crossbow down.

"Why did he let you?" Stefan asked.

He looked at me "He wanted to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight"

-LATER-

"So you don't remember anything?" Stefan asked.

"No, It's like I blacked out for three days and Elizabeth was there..."He said.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave Klaus until he tells her she can" Stefan said.  
"Where is Damon?" I asked.

"I saw him go upstairs" Jenna said.

I stood and left everyone sitting in the living room and went to Damon's room.

"You disappeared" I said.  
"I don't want to hear it anymore" he said.  
"I need you to understand why I'm doing this"

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think" he said.

"I'll be fine Damon, I'll drink the elixir Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over" I said.

"If it works" He snapped.

"It will work"

"You think it will work, you want it to work! Why am I the only one who's convined it's it won't? There has to be another way" He said.  
"There isn't" I said.

"And you're going to die April"

"Last night you din't care" I said.

"I was angry, okay I lied" He said. "You're going to die"

"And then I'll come back to life Damon" I said.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take" he said.

"But I am"

I grabbed his hands and stared at him.

"It's my life Damon, my choice" I said.

"I can't lose you" He whispered.

"You won't" I said. I went towards the door after letting go of his hands but he stopped me.  
"There is another way" He said.

"What are you..."

He bit into his wrist and it began to bleed, my eyes widened.  
"Damon no" I said.  
He put his wrist into my mouth and I tried not to but it forced it's way down my throat. Stefan appeared and shoved him back, I fell to the floor, the blood around my mouth and I looked up at Damon, the tears in my eyes.

"What did you do huh? What did you do?!" Stefan demanded and he helped me up.

"I saved her life" He said and he looked at me "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back"

"As a vampire! She'll come back as a vampire"

"It's better than nothing else" Damon said.  
"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at me "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery, you'll get over it"

Stefan rushed over to him and shoved him.  
"Stefan!" I cried.

Damon took a wooden stick and pushed it into Stefan who was now against a wall.

"Admit it, you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself"

Stefan punched him the face, several times in row and Damon fell to the floor. Damon got up and put the stick in Stefan's abdomen. I rushed over and ran past Stefan and I shoved Damon.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at him.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric said.

I turned "Get him out of here!"

Alaric went to get him but Damon shoved him and left the room.

"Oh my god" Elena said.

"Jenna go get the blood bags from downstairs" Alaric said.

She left and Elena removed the stick from Stefan. He looked up at me with a frown before putting his head on Elena's legs.

I went outside and sat alone, not wanting to think not wanting to talk to anybody. How could he do that to me? I didn't want to be a vampire but I suppose there was no point in moaning about it.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine Stefan" I said.

"How could he do that?" I asked.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine" he said.

"No, Stefan I'm gonna be a vampire" I said "I...I don't...I don't want that"

"I know" He sighed and he gave me a hug.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon went into the bar an orders a drink.

"I'll have the same" Rick said sitting next to him.

"I screwed up" Damon said.  
"Yeah, you did"

"Gentlemen, why so glum?" A voice asked.

They turned and looked at him.

"Ugh, Klaus I preseume" Damon said.

"In the flesh" He said looking over at Rick "Thanks for the loaner mate"

Damon got up "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you fancy my doppelganger, just thought I'd remind you not do anything yoiu'll regret" Klaus said.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance huh?" Damon asked.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked and looked to Alaric. "He's kidding right?"  
"No, not really" Rick said.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.  
"Let me be clear about something, I have my vampire. I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight, so if you want to live to see tomorrow don't screw it up" Klaus said and he left.

"That was fun" Damon said.  
"You're going to screw it up aren't you?" Rick asked.

"you think if I took his werewolf out of the eqation she...might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I think it won't matter because you'll be dead" Rick replied.  
"But with out the werewolf he can't perform the ritual which means I would have bought her one month until the next full moon"

"And you'll still be dead" Rick said.

"Are you gonna help or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Rick asked.

-LATER-

I sat in the library reading, and the door was chapped, I was confused, everyone was out...who could it be?

I walked to the door and answered it.

"Hello Love" He said.

"Who are- Klaus" I said and I stepped back from the door so he couldn't reach me.  
"It's good to finally meet you Love, may I come in"  
"No"

"Well, that's not very polite, I would've thought someone as pretty as you would be polite" He said...wow he had a nice accent.

"So you're the one who's gonna kill me huh?" I asked.  
"That would be the idea, yes" He said. "Don't worry though"

"What?"

"I'm sure your lover will do something to protect you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.  
"Damon, Salvatore. Him yes him"

"He's not" I said.  
"Then come with me now" he said.

"What?"

"Come with me now and we can have it all over and done with as soon as the moon is out, no painful goodbyes, not a thing worth hurting over" He said "It'd be a shame to have to say goodbye to everyone...goodbye's are...sad"

"What game are you playing?" I asked.

"It's not a game Love, I just don't want you to be hurt"

"You're going to kill me, I'd say that was hurt enough" I nodded.  
"Smart girl, either way I'll be seeing you tonight, goodbye April" He said with a smile. "Until tonight"

And he was gone, I shut the door and leaned against it and I went back into the library.

-LATER-

"Come on" Stefan said to me.  
"Where?" I asked.

"We're going a joy ride" Elena said.

"Okay" I said and followed them out and we got to the car. "Thanks"

Just then Stefan was in front of me, and I looked past him to see Klaus.

"Hello again Love" he said Stefan and Elena looked at me.

"Klaus" I said.  
"You ready dear?"

"I'm ready" I said nodding and I went to go past Stefan but he grabbed my arm.  
"No" He said.

"I wouldn't no reason for you to die too" Klaus said.

I gently pulled my arm from his grip "It's ok Stefan, keep her safe" I said nodding to Elena. "I love you" I smirked and I hugged him. I moved to Elena "I love you too Laney" I said.

"Don't do this" She cried, I hugged her and cradled her for a minute

"Shhhh" I soothed "It'll be ok, you'll get over it, look after Jeremy, look after everybody ok?"

"No" She cried.  
"Please Laney, do this for me" I said.

She stared at me and nodded "Okay"

"Love you" and I hugged her again.

"Love you too" She said.

I moved back, still holding her hand I gripped Stefan's too. "Just close your eyes guys it'll be over soon" I said "Just close your eyes"

I let go of their hands and I turned to Klaus and nodded and he took my hand and he ran...

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon's phone rang as he tried to deal with Tyler.

"Bad timing little bro" He said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"Saving the day, I figured you'd understand just tell April to stay put"

"She's already gone Damon" Stefan said.

Damon's heart would've broken if he were alive "What?"

"Klaus came, he took her"

"I'll take care of it" Damon said and hung up.

Tyler's transformation was starting.

"Tyler!" matt called.

"I don't know if I can hold it off" Tyler cried out "Get out of here"

"Tyler it'll be ok" Caroline said.

"Go!"

"You've got time, we're almost there..just-"

"It's happening faster" He said.

"Tyler it's ok" She said.

His eyes turned yellow and he rushed towards her but Damon stopped him and Tyler shoved him to the ground, Damon pushed him but Tyler bit him in the process, Damon got up.

"Damon..." Caroline began.  
"I'm fine"

"Get out of here!" Tyler called.

"get to the Lockwood cellar, If I held him i, it'll keep him out, if it does't use this..." Damon said.

He gave them wooden bullets "It'll buy you a couple of seconds, go, go!"

They left and Damon left too...

-ALARIC'S APARTMENT-

Damon was there telling Klaus he'd gotten rid of his vampire, werewolf and witch.

"I've heard about you, the crazy impulsive vampire in love with April, my doppelganger I knew either one of you and your brother would try and stop it, it was a 50/50 guess on who"

He showed Damon the video of Jules to Damon.  
"Jules"

"The thing about werewolves they always seem to travel in packs" Klaus said. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break the curse, you learn a thing or two, first rule always have a back up plan, back up werewolf, back up witch-"  
"Back up vampire" Damon said.  
"I've got that covered too"

-AJ'S POV-

"Where are we going?" I asked the witch...um Greta.

"This way"

"You're Luka's sister, I heard about you, he and your father were looking for you" I said.

"Well they were wasting their time, I wasn't lost" She said.

I tripped up and looked around, not seeing anything "God I can't see anything"

Suddenly there was fire everywhere and I spotted someone lying on the ground. Oh no...no, no, no.

"Jenna! Oh my god, Jenna, Jenna, Jenna! Hey, can you hear me? Jenna, Jenna!" I asked I looked for a pulse but couldn't find anything "Why did he kill her? I did everything he asked me to do!"

Then Jenna woke up and I gasped "She's not dead she's in transition"

I gasped and looked at Jenna...no

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"Why should've used me, why didn't he use me?" Damon asked.  
"He couldn't he said you were already as good as dead" Elizabeth said.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.  
"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Damon frowned, coming to a realisation and pulled up his sleeve.  
"What is this Damon?" She asked.  
"It's a werewolf bite" He said.


	43. Season 2- The Sun also rises

**Thanks Grapejuice101  
Tvdlover87654  
for your reviews.  
**

**Chapter 43: The sun also rises**

Jenna and I were sitting on the ground, she was becoming a vampire...this was my fault and she was going to be killed.

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"You called me, you were so scared" She said "Oh, ah, I should've realized it wasn't you, the second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A Vampire"

"Klaus" I said "It was Klaus"

"He made me drink his blood and I don't...I don't remember anything after that" She said.

She looked around her.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry, he brought us here"

"Why don't I remember anything"

"Jenna, do you remember...when Elena and I told you how you become a vampire?"

"Yeah if you die with vampire blood in your system it's...oh god, he killed me" She said.

"Jenna listen to me, Listen to: everything's gonna be ok, I'm going to get you out of here" I said.

"I'm a vampire?" She asked.  
"And I bet you're hungry" Great said.

I looked around and saw a rock, and went to grab it but then I went across the ground and I landed in dirt and then there was fire, a circle of fire around me and I couldn't get out.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle, you're trapped no matter what you do" She said.

"Great...please, just-just let her go" I said.  
"Klaus chose her" She said.

Greta cut her wrist with the rock and went closer to Jenna.  
"Drink it"

"Jenna, Don't!" I cried out.

"I can't" Jenna said.

"Let her go, hey!" I shouted.

Jenna drank the blood from Greta's wrist and my heart sank.

"No!" I cried.

"That's enough" Greta said and she got up and she created a fire around Jenna too.

"Jenna, it's going to be ok" I said "Look at me, hey! Look at me!" I said.

Jenna turned her face towards me, which had transformed and if I didn't know any better I would've let out a sob.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok" I said.

-LATER-

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel like myself...only not" She said "Everything is brighter, the fires hotter, part of me is terrified, but theres another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything"

"Vampire's can turn off the part that's human, that's the part that hurts" I said.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked.

"No!" I said "Jenna I'm not going to let that happen, I don't care what I have to do"

Someone was screaming.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.  
"That must be the werewolf" I said.

Greta arrived with Jules and threw her on the ground.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation" Greta said "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free"

She created a third circle of fire around Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature, its your duty to to them to keep this curse sealed" I said.

"My duty is to Klaus!" She said "The new order"

I saw him, Klaus.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner" he said.

He looked at Jenna, then at Jules and then at me.

"Hello, my lovelies are we ready?" He asked.

He handed the moonstone to Greta.

"I've got the moonstone, I spent 500 years looking for this, I hate to part with it" He said.  
"The moon has passed it's apex" Greta said "Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember" Klaus said.

Greta threw the moonstone on to the ground and she destroyed it.

Jules look over at me "Everything I did...I was just trying to protect Tyler" She said.

"Are you Jules?" I asked.

"I didn't want him to be alone" She said.

Klaus looked down at her "Shall we?"

The fire around her disappeared and her transformation begins so she began to run but Klaus caught her and ripped her heart right out.

I looked over to Jenna, who's eyes were wide and she looked at me and I gave her the warmest smile I could.

Klaus held Jules' heart above the bowl and blood poured into it.

"Does that mean it's working?" He asked.

"It's working" Greta said.

Jenna looked over at me "The day the lawyer called to tell me I was going to become your guardian you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do it?" She said.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could've gotten, Elena Jeremy and I through that" I said.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you" She said.

"But you didn't you put your entire life on hold to help us" I said.  
"Look around April" She said and I smiled at my name "I failed you"

"No you didn't, I failed you, I'm so sorry, Listen being a vampire it intensifies your guilt, but it also makes you stronger and faster, you can fight back I'm gonna get through this, I'll be ok, I need you to believe that, Promise me when you get the chance...run" I said.

Jenna nodded.

"Hello Jenna" Klaus said.  
"Let her go, I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't"

I went closer to the fire.  
"Careful" He said.

"Aj Don't" Jenna said.  
"No, Jenna! We can't leave Elena and Jeremy with out any family"

I looked over at Klaus "I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked, I didn't run, please"

"Well, well" He said "I don't recall you being on the guest list"

I raised my head to see Stefan"

"I'm here to talk" Stefan said.

"Very well then"

I stared up at him, surprised what the hell was he doing?  
"What's going on?" Jenna asked.  
"I-I don't know, you can hear them, you can hear everything, just focus on them" I said. "What are they saying?"

"I can't-I can't make it out"

"You can do this" I said "Just relax, focus"

"I can hear them, I can hear Stefan" She said.  
"What are they saying?"

"Oh my god"

"What is it?" I asked.  
"HE wants to take my place"

I looked up at him, eyes wide. No. No. He needed to be here for Elena. He HAD to be here for Elena. She would need him.

"Aj..." Jenna said.  
"I have to do something, I can't let this happen" I said.

Klaus and Stefan came down from the cliff.

"Quite the predicament, you know its funny, all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish"

"Stefan..." I said.  
"It's ok" He said.

"Well who's it going to be April"

"No"

"Oh don't worry, there's actually no choice" he said and he staked Stefan in the back.

"No! Stefan! No!" I cried.

"I have other plans for your best friend, I want him alive...but for now" He said and he pun ched Stefan who fell to the floor.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta" Klaus said the fire that held Jenna stopped and I gaped.

"Your turn" he said to her.

"No, Jenna no!" I cried.

Jenna looked over at me "It's alright, I know what I have to do" She said.

She rushed over to Greta and bit her, but Klaus grabbed her and staked her.

"NO!" I cried "Jenna No!"

I cried She looked over at me, and she looked terrified.

I began to cry "Jenna turn it off! Turn it off, you wont be scared anymore"

Klaus staked her again.  
"No! Jenna! NO! JENNA!" I cried.

Jenna was gone...she was...she was dead. I was crying, Jenna...and whispering Jenna's name.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said.

"Are they going to kill him?" I whispered back and he nodded.

"It's time" Klaus said.

The circle of fire vanished from around me he held out his hand and I glared at him and walked past him, he joined me at the alter thing. Klaus walked over and tilted my face so I would look at him.

"Thank you April" He said to me, staring at me.

"Go to hell" I spat.

He was behind me and he bit into my neck, Stefan was gazing over at me, powerless and tears were in his eyes. "It's ok, I'll be fine" I mouthed, I couldn't see straight...I couldn't see Stefan anymore...because the tears were blocking my vision.

Klaus gripped onto me tighter and then I didn't even feel anything and all I seen was darkness...

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"It's ok" She mouthed to Stefan "I'll be fine"

After a few seconds, Stefan watched in horror as her eyes shut and she fell to the ground, her blood, dripping from Klaus' mouth. "No"

"I can feel it, it's happening" Klaus said.

The transformation was beginning but Bonnie arrived and threw him on the ground and Damon killed Greta.

"You were dead!" Klaus shouted at Bonnie and she used her powers more and he screamed in pain.

Damon went over to the alter and looked at Jenna, he sighed angrily and then his eyes travelled to Aj, and he growled, picked her up and went over to Stefan. He lay her down and stared at her.

"Aj..." Stefan whispered. He looked up at Damon "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead" Stefan said. "Go"

Damon nodded and picked Aj up, and left with her.

Alaric, Jeremy, Elena and John were waiting, John was writing something, Jeremy was reading one of Johnathan Gilbert's diaries and Elena was pacing the floor.

"We should have heard from them buy now" Alaric said.  
"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked John.  
"I did" John said.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked.

"She saved her daughter" John said. "She found peace"

"John..."Jeremy began.  
John got up and began whispering.

"I need you to give this to Aj for me and this too" He said.

He handed Jeremy a letter and ring.

"Oh, hey, what's going on here?" Alaric asked.

"John looked at the two of them as Elena came into the room.

"Take care of each other, please" John said.

They heard a noise upstairs.

"I think they're here" Rick said.

Damon put Aj on the couch, she was dead.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself" he said "so don't" He stroked her face "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever"

Alaric, Jeremy and Elena arrived.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet"  
"What about Jenna?" Rick asked.

Damon turned to look at them but didn't say anything .

"No" Rick said.

"I'm sorry, Elena, Jeremy" He said.

John looked at them all before walking outside, just as Aj woke up.

"Aj!" Damon said.

"Damon?" She asked confused.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"I feel" She breathed "Fine"

Damon sighed and made a face of relief. Elena ran in and hugged her, as did Jeremy.

John watched them, he took a breath, closed his eyes and collapsed.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I was standing in my room, in my black dress, this had to be the worst possible year of my life. I stared at myself in the mirror and frowned, tears were in my eyes and I looked round, seeing Jeremy.

"I'm almost ready" I said.  
"Take your time" He said.

He handed me a letter "He wanted me to give you this and this"

He then handed me his ring.

"Jeremy..." I said "I'm so, sorry, I'm so sorry that you've lost as many people"

"I still have you and Elena" He said.

I hugged him and then he left the room and I sat down on the window seat and opened up John's letter. I began to read it.

"_April, ...it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to extraordinary child, I failed that task, and because of my prejudices I failed you , I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently, If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things, for me it's the end. For you it's a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child, than I did with mine. It's for that child I give you my ring, I don't ask for either of your forgiveness, or for you to forget, I ask only that you believe this, April, whether you are reading this as a vampire, or a human I love you all the same, as I've always loved you, and I always will, John" _

The tears rolled onto the letter and I had to compose myself before I actually let out sobs. I stood and sat the letter down, and headed downstairs.

-CEMETERY-

We were standing at the graves, Elena and I holding two flowers each. I put one rose down and as did Elena, we went in front of our parent's tomb stone and put one down too, I was now crying and I didn't even hold it in.

I stood and stood up and looked over at Damon, who watched me with sad eyes. I shook my head slightly and looked away at anything but him, even though I needed him...

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"We're going to head back to the house" Stefan said to Damon.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes" Damon said.  
"Damon, the need us right now, All of us, and Aj needs you"

"And then what's the plan Stefan? The curse is broken, how does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea" Stefan said.

"We need to get an idea, fast" Damon said.

"We will, I'm not going to let them lost anybody else" Stefan said.  
"I wouldn't make any promises brother" Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked.

Damon showed him the werewolf bite.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me, it's actually more of a nip really, but there it is"

"We'll find something" Stefan Said "A cure"

"There is no cure Stefan" Damon said.

"We kept Aj human, right? We found a way when there was no way, hey, I will do this" Stefan said.

"You want to do something for me?" Damon asked "Keep this from April, last thing she needs is another grave to mourn"

He grabbed Stefan's shoulder and walked away from him, Stefan watched with wide, but sad eyes, he was upset, but he'd find a way to save his brother, even if it killed him...


	44. Season 2- As I lay Dying

**Thank you: Susl  
Tvdlover87654  
Grapejuice101**

**For your reviews they mean alot, but just so I'm making things clear this is Damon/OC and Klaus will still go for Caroline **** just so you know**

**Here is the last chapter for 22 I actually cried while writing this lmao **

**Chapter 44: As I lay Dying**

I hadn't slept for a few days and to be honest I knew that if I slept I would just see Jenna...being killed all over again by Klaus. I think seeing it happen once was enough, I stared at the sleeping figure of Jeremy, the poor kid, god he'd lost so many people, mom, dad, Vicki, Anna, now Jenna and Uncle John too. I then moved to Jenna's room and stared at it, god this was going to be hard trying to be here without her...

I sighed Elena was still over at Bonnie's she didn't want to be in the house, not that I could blame her really, I sighed and went downstairs and into the living room.

"It gets easier, but you already knew that" He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he searched my eyes for a moment.

"I'm here to apologize" He said.

"Damon..." I began but he stopped me.

"Please, April, feeding you my blood" He said and stared at me "I was wrong"

"Yeah, you were" I said nodding, I was mad at him but...I wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok.

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but" He said "But I need it"

I looked at him confused for a minute "But I need some time..."

"Sure" He said and smiled slightly "Of course, take all the time you need"

He walked over to me and stared down at me for a minute and then kissed my forehead, what the hell was wrong with him?

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon walked into the house, knowing what his plan was; he took off his jacket and walked over to the cabinet where his scotch was. He poured himself a drink and took a drink then looked over at the curtains, and took another drink and sat it down.

He stared at the sunlight for a minute before taking off his ring and he gave a smile and closed his eyes as his skin began to burn, it didn't hurt as much as people made it out, but that was maybe just because he was dying.

But then somebody grabbed him and had him on the ground, he looked up at Stefan.

"Get off me" He said.

"You're not doing this" Stefan snapped and then pinned him against a wall.

"Just did" Damon said "You know what happened to Rose Stefan"

"I don't care, you're not dying today" Stefan said and threw him into the cellar and locked it.

"What's the plan superman?" Damon asked looking round at him.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this"

"Oh right, a miricule cure" Damon said "Good luck with that one"

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything" Stefan said.

"Always the hero Stefan, just tell me god-bye and get it over with"

"You were going to kill yourself"

"SO?"

"You didn't say goodbye to anyone"  
"There wasn't anyone to say goodbye too..."

"Uh, me, Elena, Rick" Stefan said "Aj"

Damon began to cough up blood and looked away from Stefan.

"Lie still" Stefan said "Conserve your strength"

-LATER-

Elena and Jeremy wanted me to go to some stupid screening, I suppose it was Gone with the wind so I did end up going with them. I was still thinking about Damon...why had he been that way this morning?

"You brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy asked.

"We had to get out of the house Jer this is a three hour distraction from reality" Elena said.

"Is that what we're doing?" I asked "Pretending like our lives aren't screwed up?"

"We need to do this ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day it's just not as hard anymore" Elena said and sat down.

Caroline arrived and sat with a basket next to Elena.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we're really going to do this, we are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war, I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I'm a vampire so basically it's like Atlanta has burned and yet in spite of everything we persevere" Caroline said.

"You should be a poet" I said sitting down next to her.

"All right" Jeremy said sitting down too.

-LATER-

Stefan appeared no more than an hour after we did.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance" Elena said with a grin.

"Hey" He said and gave her a kiss but then he looked at me "Will you take a walk with me?"

I frowned but got up and followed him anyway.

"You know, I'm breaking the rules" I said "Movie night's supposed to be a distraction"

"I know I wish this could wait but It can't" He said "Listen, um the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened, Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon...was bitten"

"What?" I gasped "Is it...is he gonna-"

"Yeah and he's now on a suicide mission"

"Oh my god" I said my heart sank "And he came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize, I practically slammed the door in his face and what do you mean suicide mission?"

"He told me not to tell you" Stefan said "But I figured since you love him you wanted to talk to him, but uh, I—I wouldn't wait and he took off his ring earlier and stood in front of the window, with the sun blazing in on him"

"Is he ok?"

"He's not dead...yet" Stefan frowned "I got Rick over there watching him"

"Stefan..."

"It's not over, there might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus"

"No, he'll kill you" I said.

"No, he had the chance to do it the other night but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever's lead him here I'm the one that made him into a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance of a cure, I owe it to him to find it"

I hugged him "You should get a friggin award for what you do for him"

He laughed "Go talk to him, just tell him there's still hope"

-SALVATORE HOUSE-

Damon wasn't okay, he was hallucinating.

"Mr Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners" Elizabeth said.  
"My apologise Miss Elizabeth" Damon said.

"But since you're here, my corset strings seem to be knotted" She said "I wonder if you can undo them"

"Of course"

He touched her skin.

"Will you miss me while off defending the south?" She asked.

"I shall"

"Then I hope you will hurry back, I fear I will be lonely with you away"

"I would think George should be company enough" Damon said.

"Is it so wrong for me to want both of you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damon" A voice said.

He turned his head and saw Aj.

"April?"  
"Don't you see? She was toying with you, all you had to do was say no, walk away, and you had a choice" Aj said.

Elizabeth touched his cheek and made him look at her.

"Promise me that you'll return quickly" She said.

"I promise"

Damon was then ok again he lifted up his sleeve to see that the werewolf bite had gotten much worse.

Alaric arrived.

"Well, that looks bad" He said.

"It feels worse" Damon said "My subconscious is haunting me, Rick, please tell me you have something for that"

Alaric put a glass of scotch and Damon's ring under the door window.

"Double shot"

"That's good" Damon said.

He got up and took his ring "Oh, good" He said "so my brother sent you for suicide watch"

"It's me or Aj" Rick replied "Who should be here soon, but Stefan's just trying to help"

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past"

Damon began screaming because he was in pain.

"You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed"

"I don't blame you for Jenna" Rick said.

"Oh sure you do, let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire, you must really hate me for that" Damon said.

"Ok, give me your glass" Rick said "Neither one of us is drunk enough for that conversation.

Damon got closer and began to strangle him.

"Kill me" Damon begged "Please"

"Screw you" Rick replied and injected Damon with a vervain dart and he fell back onto the floor.

"No, April?" He asked.

"April's not here Damon" Rick said and watched his friend with sad eyes.

-LATER-

Damon was in the town square, he looked sick, really sick, he turned his head and Elizabeth was there in her lavender dress.

"Elizabeth" He said.

She disappeared and he saw Jeremy.

"Damon!" He called.

"Where's April? I need to see April now!" Damon said.

"Ok" Jeremy said "Let's get you out of here first alright?"

Jeremy held onto him.

-AJ'S POV-

"Where's Damon? What have you done with him?" I demanded.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do" Liz said.

Bitch had arrested me. You know, if she wasn't Caroline's mom I would've shot her by now.

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong"

"They're murderers Aj, end of story"

A deputy came in the room.

"Damon Salvatore was spotted entering the Grill"

"Wait!" I called "You've gotta let me come with you, he's sick...he's not himself and he needs me there"

"Keep her here" She said to the deputy who nodded.

"No!" I called when she left the office and I sat back down on the chair, what the hell was I going to do?

I looked around the room trying to find any sort of salvation, Damon needed me, and he needed me right now, what if...what if I didn't- No. No I'd get to him, he'd be fine.

That's when I looked at the window and I smirked. Bitch wasn't gonna keep me in here. I ran over to it with the chair and smashed the window with it. I climbed out and began running.

I ran through lots and lots of people, stopping every now and then to see if I could see Damon. I ran a little further where nobody was and I stopped god, what if I couldn't find him?

"April?" A voice said.

I turned and saw him "Damon!" I cried and ran over to him, I held onto him "Hey, come on, come on we have to get you out of here, we have to hide you"

"Where are we going?" He asked confused.

Damon tripped up as we started walking and I grabbed onto him tighter.

"Come on Damon" I said and held him up right. I looked at him "Hey, hey, relax okay, we need to get you out of here"

He then pushed me against a post "Why must you always run from me?"

"What?"

"Then let me chase you forever, feed me your blood"

Oh god, he was hallucinating.

"I choose you, Elizabeth"

"Look at me" I said gripping his face "Hey. It's April, it's April"

"Promise me you won't tell my brother"

"Damon-"

He leaned in towards my neck "No, Damon, no"

"I have to...if we are to be together forever" He said.

He bit into my neck, luckily it wasn't the other side but now both sides were gonna hurt.

"Damon stop, you're hurting me" I said trying to push him back "Damon, you don't have to do this, please stop you're hurting me"

He stopped and moved back and stared at me.

"April?" He asked.

"Damon...Damon" I said when he fell back onto the grass, I moved forward and helped him up, whilst still holding my neck. I looked around and made sure nobody was following us.

I had managed to get him into bed, and he was sweaty and looked sick. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel and made my way over to him.

"April" He said.  
"It's ok Damon, I'm right here" I said softly.

"April, get out of here, I could hurt you" He said.

"No, you won't, I'm here to the very end, I'm not leaving you" I said simply.

"Get out of here" He said and he began screaming and coughing, I moved and sat down next to him, held him in my arms, and placed his head under my chin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" I whispered "Hand on, Shhhh it's ok, it's ok" I soothed.

"It's not ok, It's not ok" He said. "All those years I blamed Stefan, no one forced me to love her, It was my own choice"

"Shhhh"

"I made the wrong choice; you tell Stefan I'm sorry ok?"

I nodded "I will" the tears rolled down my cheek and I rubbed Damon's forehead with the towel and placed my head on his.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought" He said.  
"There's still hope" I said.

"I've made alot of choices that have gotten me here" He said "I deserve this, I deserve to die"

"No" I said "You don't"

"I do, April it's ok cause if I'd chosen differently I wouldn't have met you, I'm sorry, done so many things to hurt you"

"It's ok. I forgive you" I said.

"I know that I've been a dick to you for months now but I—" He coughed

I took his hand and slid down so that my head was on his chest.

"It's ok" I whispered.  
"But I love you" He coughed again "You should know that"

My heart broke...he just...told me he loved me. I cried silently to myself and squeezed my eyes shut for a minute. "I do"

"You should've met me in 1864, you would've liked me" He said.

I looked up at him and smiled "I like you now, just the way you are"

He closed his eyes, oh my god this was it...it was happening; I moved up further and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"You're welcome" I whispered back.

"Well it's me you should be thanking" A voice said.  
I turned my head. "I mean, I am the one who brought the cure"

I jamp up and out of the bed and saw Elizabeth, I glared at her.

"I thought you were dead" She said to me.

"I was" I said.

She walked over and sat down next to Damon and brushed his forehead "You got free?" he asked.

"Yep. Finally" She said.

She put blood into his mouth.

"And you still came here?" He asked.

"I owed you one" She said and got up.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"He's with Klaus" She said "Paying for this"

"What?"

"He gave himself over" She said "So Elena shouldn't be excepting him any time soon"

"What do you mean gave himself over?" I asked.

"He just sacrificed himself to save his brother, including Elena. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company, good-bye April" She said and headed for the door "Have a good life"

She threw me the bottle of blood and I held onto it, I watched her leave and I frowned and then turned to Damon who was sitting up. I quickly moved over to the bed and sat next to him.  
"Lie down" I ordered.  
"April-"

"Just, please lie down"

He nodded and lay back, I kissed his forehead "Elena's gonna be heartbroken"

"She'll be fine" Damon said "We'll get him back"

I looked at him and then smirked "So you love me huh?"

He stared at me and then sat up quickly "Are you an idiot?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Of course I love you" He said.

I blushed and looked away, and he made me look at him.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you" I said back and he smiled.

"Forever" He smirked and then he kissed me. I pulled back.

"What am I supposed to do about Stefan? What am I supposed to say to Elena?"

He cupped my face, but moved his face away and coughed then he looked back at me.

"We'll get Stefan back, if it's the last thing I do, we'll get Stefan back"

I nodded and then embraced him into a hug "Don't you ever try to die on me again"

"Don't you ever try to die on me" He snapped back.  
I smirked and hugged him tighter, he moved my hair from my neck and I heard him sigh.

"What?" I asked against his shoulder.

"I did that" He said.

"It's fine, you were sick" I said.

"It's not fine, I shouldn't have done it"

"Shhhh stop being a buzz-kill" I mumbled and he laughed.

I frowned, when I realised I had to go home and tell Elena...and this...was gonna kill her it would absolutely destroy her.

I pulled back "You should get some rest" I said.

He didn't let go of my hand "Where are you going?"

"I need call Elena" I said "I need to go home"

"Tell her to come here"

I frowned "But Damon-"  
"Please? It'll be safer for her here"

"If you're worried I won't come back I will" I said.

"I know you will but that-"

"Then you get a shower" I said simply "And then come over to the house, I want you to be there too"

He smirked and kissed me and I moved from the bed, he followed and then went into the bathroom, I smirked and hid behind the wall, watching him.

"You know, if you wanna join me just ask" He said not turning around.

"That obvious huh?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm" He answered.

"I gotta go"

He turned "I'll get you eventually" He winked and I shook my head and left the house.

Time to go tell Elena.

I went into the house, Elena was sitting on the couch, looking a little disgruntled.

"Laney?"  
"He's gone Aj" She whispered.

I bit my lip "I know"

I went over to her and sat down, "Everything will be fine, we'll get him back"

She nodded and looked at me "I know"

I hugged her and she began to cry "Shhhh"

She eventually fell asleep, Rick was upstairs in bed, Jeremy was asleep and Laney was sleeping on my lap. I was drifting off when something touched my forehead and I smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep, don't even think about opening your eyes" He whispered, and the empty space next to me was filled and I found myself falling asleep into a nightmare.


	45. Season 3- The Birthday

**Thanks Grapejuice101  
Tvdlover87654**

**And ADORIATIO for your reviews. **

**Okay so this is where things change slightly. But I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 45: The Birthday. **

It had been two months since anyone had saw Stefan, nobody had heard from him, he hadn't called, Klaus had him, that was all there was to it and there was nothing any of us could do. I frowned at the thought and moved from Damon's bed, I went into the bathroom only to find him in the bath.

"I thought you went out?" I asked heading over to the sink.

"No" He said simply "Care to join me?"

I turned to look at him and smirked "Dream on"

"I don't need to" He said.

He then groaned when I started brushing my teeth, I turned to face him.  
"What?"

"We're out of champagne" He said.

"Uh no Damon, you're out of champagne, I don't drink at seven in the morning" I said simply.

He smirked and I rinsed my mouth out "Well would you be a dear and ge-"

"No, you want more champagne go get it yourself" I smirked.  
"I thought you loved me" He said.  
I face him again and put my hands on my hips "Yes? And your point?"

"Well" He began but he stood up and I gawked at him.

"You're uh...dripping a little" I said.

"mmhmm" He hummed.

He smiled, flashing his teeth at me and then walked over and pressed himself against me, but was reaching past me, I smirked and stared at his face and he looked right back at me and he moved again and leaned in further to kiss me.

"Why do you persist in doing this?" I asked putting a hand on his bare, wet chest.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend while I'm naked?" He asked innocently.  
"Mm-mm" I answered but I kissed him anyway.

"I think you should get in the bath" He said.

I shook my head "I have stuff to do" I said.

"Like?"

"Uh, get ready for a party that I don't want" I said.

"Not my idea, blame Barbie" He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, the attention should be on Elena"

"You're twins"

"So?"

"The oldest should get more glory" He said.

I smirked "No" and then I was off the ground. "Argh! Damon put my down"

"Sorry, bath-time"

"No, no, no, no" I said shaking my head while clinging to his neck, but I heard the door being shut. "Haha"

He put me down and leaned in, kissing my neck "I'll get you...like I always do"

I stroked his cheek before leaving the bathroom, my pink shirt now wet. I sighed and saw Elena and smiled but then her eyes went wide and she let out a groan before turning away. I, confued, turned to see Damon, naked.

"Oh for the love of- Damon" I said.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Towel?"

"It's my house" He said.

I shook my head and walked over and leaned over Elena, and then walked back over to him and slammed the towel into his chest.

"Public display of indecency" I said shaking my head.

Elena turned and shook her head "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check" She said pulling out a note "Memphis"

"Another dead end you mean" Damon said.

"You don't know that" I said.

"You're right girls, this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland" He said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll go myself" Elena said and began to walk towards the door.

"Ahem" I said "No, I don't think so, I'll be coming"

I walked over to her but Damon was in front of us both.

"Right and let Klaus know that you're tracking him, he think's you're dead" He said pointing at me "Let's keep it that way"

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while" Elena said.

"Okay, I'll check it out, if I find anything I'll call you" He said.

"But-" Elena began.

"Give me a minute" I said and followed him into the room, he opened the closet door and stared at it for a minute.

"I'm going on a roadtrip, should get Andie to come"

"Urgh" I huffed and moved over to the drawers.

"What?" He asked.

"You're gonna ask Andie?" I asked folding my arms.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" He asked staring over at me.

"No" I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you roll your eyes at me?" He asked.

"Mm-mm" I mumbled and pulled out another top.

He then had me pinned on the bed and I glared up at him.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous?" I demanded.

"Ha" He said.

"Get off me" I said and he stood and moved back over to the closet and closed it over.

I pulled the other shirt on and walked out of the room.

"Bye" Damon called.

"Hmm" I hummed and Elena and I walked out the door. I slammed it shut.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"He's asking Andie to go" I said making a face.

She smirked "Let's follow him"

"He'll kill us Elena" I said getting into the car.

-LATER-

It had been a few hours, so I decided to call him. We were back in the boarding house, fixing it up for this party.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Uh, Damon?" I asked.

"Nope, Rick"

"Ah" I said "Where's Damon?"

"He's...busy"

"Rick don't lie to me"

"Tell her I'll call her back" Damon's voice said.

"He'll call you back"

"I heard and tell him not to bother" I said and hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes and went to see Caroline, Tyler and Elena.

"I feel like every time I get a lead on Stefan, Damon and I fight" Elena said.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna find him" Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Caroline said.

"What? He's into her right, why would he bother about Stefan?"

I bit my lip "Stefan's his brother Tyler" I said "And the reason he didn't die due to your werewolf bite"

"Yeah but, I mean come on the guy's an ass" Tyler said.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded him again.

I smirked and looked down and I looked back up and Caroline was frowning.

"Sorry" She said.

"Don't worry about it, he is an ass" I said laughing.

"I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back" Elena said.

"Just because I tell you this stuff doesn't mean that you're allowed to know" Caroline scolded Tyler.

"Sorry, I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie" He said.

"Wait...you're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked.

"Hey!" Tyler said "It's been kinda slow in the department. And...I am horny all the time now!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, tell me about it-"

"Okay, I don't need to listen to this conversation" I laughed and walked away from them.

-LATER-

I frowned at myself in the mirror, I'd been going demented all day, Damon wasn't back yet and I was wearing silly blue dress. I sorted it slightly and then there he was, standing behind me.

"Oh, you're back huh?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Mm-hmm" He said and walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. "How are you feeling?"

"I hate parties" I frowned. "But don't worry I'm not gonna lose it, at least not before the cake"

"It's your party, you can cry if you want to" He said "I know I promised not to get you anything, but don't worry, I didn't pay for it"

"You stole it?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No!" He said shaking his head and he turned me round and handed me a box. We stood just inches apart and I opened it "Found it"

"A necklace?" I asked.

"Well, you lost yours didn't you? But Rick found it in his loft, thought maybe you'd like it" He said "And he found this for Elena"

He opened another box and it was a sliver bracelet.

"Were these Isobel's?" I asked.

"Yup" He said.

"Ah" I said.

"He thought you'd be happy to have them"

"I'm happy, thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" He smirked.

"Can you?" I asked.

"Absolutely" He said.

I turned and he put the necklace on and I moved my hair and he closed the necklace and then put his arm out.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I smiled and took his arm and we walked out of the room to the party.

"Hey, Aj happy birthday" Girls shouted.  
"Thanks" I grinned.

We went into the living room, and I saw Elena wearing a nice white dress, I smiled and a girl went to walk past with one of Damon's bottles of Bourbon.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey" he said taking the bottle "You don't want that, you want the cheap stuff over by the cheap young people"

He just compelled her and I shook my head.

"You like?" Caroline asked appearing. "No, don't answer"

"This is keeping it small?" I asked raising an eyebrow "What are we drinking?"

I linked arms with her and we walked over to Elena.

We went into the room where Jeremy and Matt were, both were smoking weed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh the stoner den buzz kill" Caroline said.

"Hey guys" matt said coming voer to us.

"Matt, hey" I said.  
"Hey" Elena smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek and then did the same to Elena.

"Oh" Elena said.

"Happy birthday" He said.

"Thank you" "Thanks" We said at the same time.

And Matt left and I looked to Jeremy. I turned and walked out of the room and headed outside, it was too crowded in here. I went out, but stopped just before going out to listen to Rick and Damon.

"I love high school parties" Damon said.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

I groaned inwardly to myself, why was Andie coming?

"Ten o'clock broadcast should be here in a little bit" Damon answered.

I went out further and they saw me.

"Hello, Birthday girl" Damon said.

"Drink!" I said and took Damon's glass, he stared at me. "Jeremy's smoking weed again"

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked.

I narrowed my eyes "You're an ass" I looked to Rick "Talk to him please, he looks up to you"

I handed the glass back and folded my arms.  
"You're screwed" Damon said to Rick.

"Ahw" Rick replied.

I smirked and turned on my heel, and went into the house. I stood at the door for a minute and Damon's phone rang.

"Hold the fort down will ya?" Damon asked Rick.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students"

"Drink more, you will feel less weird" Damon said.

When I heard the car leaving, I went back out and saw Rick.  
"Where did he go?"

"Went to pick up Andie" He said.

I frowned "Right"

"He's just getting information Aj" He smirked.  
"This is...uh Andie we're talking about" I said "Last time she was with him she was in her underwear"

He laughed and when I rolled my eyes someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Elena.  
"Come with me!"

"What? Why?"

I followed her into the house and into Damon's room.

"What is that?" She asked opening the closet door.

I stared at all the maps and articles and I gasped slightly.

"You didn't know?" Elena asked.  
"No, why would I?" I said "I'll call him"

I pulled out my phone and called him "Party central?" He asked.  
"Where are you?!" I asked.

"Umm, by the punch bowl" He said.

Why did he just lie to me?

"Don't do that Damon!" I snapped "I heard you-"

"Oh...oh, I gotta go break up beer pong" he said.

"Wait, Damon!"

But he'd hung up on me.

I looked to Elena "That Ass hung up"

She frowned "I'm gonna head downstairs"

I nodded and sat on the bed, why would he lie? What was the point in it? I sat for a minute before getting up. I sighed and walked out of his room and there he was, just about to walk in.

"What? What are you doing up here"  
"Don't Damon" I said and went to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home"

"Why?"  
"Because you lied to me" I said and pulled my arm from his grip.

"What are you-"

"You left the house to go see Andie for information and you've been tracking Stefan and Klaus all summer without telling me or Elena"

He didn't say anything.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Can we not do this right now?" He asked.  
"All summer, every single time Elena came to you with a lead, you made her feel like an idiot, for having hope"

"She is an idiot, we all are" He said.

"Tell me what you know Damon"

"I know you need to go back to your party" He said.

"We're supposed to be in this together, why didn't you tell us that you'd been tracking Klaus' victims"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims they're Stefan's!" He said.

"What?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard" Damon said.

"No, it's not him"

"I've seen it happen before, he's flipped the switch, full blown ripper"

"Stop it Damon"

"No you stop April!" He said "You need to tell your sister to stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home, just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back, not in your lifetime"

I stared at him and he scowled and walked away into his room and shut the door. I walked downstairs and sat in the library, nobody came in here, so I sat, alone.

-LATER-

When everybody was gone, I heard some crashing noises but I didn't move, I just sat where I was and then Damon walked into the library.

"I thought you were going home" He said not looking at me.

I didn't say anything, just bit my lip just stared at the floor.

"Are you going home?" He asked.

"No" I answered simply.

"You want a drink?"

"No"

"April-"

"Don't" I said shaking my head. He was then in front of me and cupped my face in his hands.

"What are you more upset about hmm?"

I stared at him, not answering.

"The fact that I lied to you about tracking Stefan or where I left the party to go see Andie?"

I shrugged, both of them upset me, more so Andie but I didn't want to admit it.

"I was just getting information about her" He said and he stroked my cheek "She's dead"

"What?" I whispered.

"Stefan killed her"

I stared at him slightly but didn't say anything.

"Come on" He said and grabbed my hand.

"Where?"

"Just come on"

I stood up and he grabbed me and then we were on the roof of the boarding house. He sat us both down and pulled me into his side.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass" He whispered.

"It's fine" I mumbled.

"No it isn't" He said "I lied and I'm sorry, we are in this together I just didn't wanna give Elena false hope, I didn't want her to think that I could get him back because when I do get him back...he's not gonna be that same Stefan"

"We got him through it once" I said.

"Not this time" He said "it's been too long"

I stared at the dark sky above us.  
"But I'll try" Damon said "I'll try to save him...but you have to trust me"

I looked up at him "I trust you"

"Good, can't have you mad at me" He said and he kissed me.

I went back to looking at the sky and I must've fallen asleep because everything was filled with darkness...


	46. Season 3- The Hybrid

**Thank you for your support GrapeJuice101  
Tvdlover87654  
pieperson9708  
ADOTATIO **

**for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going :D **

**Here's chapter 46. **

**Chapter 46: The Hybrid **

When I woke up I could hear talking, I looked around and saw Damon taking things off the closet wall and he was listening to the tv. I heard the reporter mention Andie and I felt quite bad. I didn't like her very much because she didn't know how to keep her paws to herself but she didn't deserve to die.

"You're awake" He said.

I looked over to him and frowned, he wasn't in a good mood. Great.

"What's wrong with you?" I yawned.

"Andie was found dead this morning" He said simply.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Just then Elena walked into the room.

"You've been dodging my calls" She said to Damon.

"Yeah, well bit busy" He said.

I frowned, was he really upset that Andie was dead or was he upset about Stefan.

"He called me" Elena said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stefan called me last night"

"Well what'd he say?" Damon asked.

"He didn't say anything but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she could trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee" Elena said.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We've been through this, Elena. Stefan's gone and I don't mean geographically" Damon said.

"If he was gone he wouldn't have called" Elena said.

Damon began to burn the maps and articles

"I'll be out" He said

"Ok" I said. He walked and left the room.

"Just ignore him" I said.

She sat down at the end of the bed and frowned.

"We'll get him back Elena" I said.

"I know..." She looked over at me and then began whispering. "I want you to come with me"

"Where?" I whispered.

"To find him"

I stared at her, should I go with her? Well I couldn't let her go alone. I nodded and got off the bed, I went into the bathroom to get changed.

When we got in the car, Elena told me she was planning on going to Rick for help.

"Well we still can" I said with a grin.

"Really? Do you think he'll help?"

"Of course he will" I said.

We went to his apartment and I banged the door loudly.

"Go away, Damon!" He called.

I rolled my eyes and knocked again, he threw it open and looked as though he was going to shout.

"Hi" I said.

"You're, uh...not who I expected" He said.

"We need you to tell us what you know about Stefan and Tennessee" I said.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all of this?" He asked.

"Come on Rick" Elena said. "Whatever Damon knows, you know"

"Ask Damon"

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now" I said.

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you, either of you. Stefan's off the rails"

"Yeah, but he's holding on to his humanity" Elena said "Which means he can still be saved"

"And why o you have to be the ones to save him?"

"Because we're not the kind of people who check out, look he would never give up on us, not her, we're not gonna give up on him. Tell us what you know Rick, please"

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis" He said.

"There's one person who might know something else about werewolves" I said.

"Who?"

"Tyler" I said.

"Let's go get him" Elena said.

"Wait!" Rick said and we turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are gonna do this alone? Without Damon?"

"Damon's busy" I said nodding "We can do this"

"Give me five minutes" He said.

-LATER-

We'd talked to Tyler, and were now at the Smokey Mountains, Tennessee, Rick was acting funny.

"Hey, Rick?" I asked.  
"What?"

"Klaus isn't back up in you is he?" I smirked.

"That's not funny" He said.

"It is kind of" I said nodding.

"Right, in a couple of hours, the full moons gonna rise just above that Ridge, if Tyler's right that's where the pack will be" Rick said.  
"You were a boy scout weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer" Elena said.  
"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause" He said.

Lost cause?

He stopped and opened up his back, there was loads of weapons.

"Wow" I said "You came stalked"

"Well, we aren't exactly bird watching. Here. Put that these in your bags" He said handing Elena and I grenades.  
"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked.

"Wolfsbane" He replied.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." I said and pulled out the ring John had given me.

"That's John Gilbert's ring" He said.

"It was yours once. Go ahead, take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into" I said.

"He gave it to you"

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger, It's not gonna work on me, he left it for if Elena or I ever have kids" I said.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for your future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilbert's?" He asked.

"Ok and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour" I said.

He took the ring and I moved near the edge of the cliff and looked down .

"I don't know why you think you're a lost cause" I said and was just about to turn around but I went flying into the water.

"AJ!" Elena's voice shouted.

I couldn't see for a minute and then managed to pull myself up. I gasped and looked back up and saw Damon.

"Damon! How are you even here?!" Elena demanded.

"Thanks for the tip brother" He said to Rick.

"You sold us out?!" I demanded.

"You think I'd take you both to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon with out back up?" Rick asked.

"Get out of the water April" Damon said. He was angry but I shook my head.

"If I get out of the water you're just gonna take us home" I said.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like either of you" Damon snapped.

"Right now you're both acting like idiots" Rick said.

"You gave up on him Damon" Elena said.

"I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality" Damon said to her and then turned to me "Get out of the water April"

"No"

"What's your big plan girls? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?" He asked walking into the water.

"Our plan is to find him and help him" Elena said.

He turned slightly but then looked back at me.

"Damon this is the closest we've been to him since he left, we're not going home" I said.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you safe. This, this is not safe" He said.

"I'm not leaving before we find him" Elena said.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena" Damon said.

"Then we'll find him before then, Damon please" She said.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait" He said.

He turned to look at me again and stared at me.  
"Ok"

"I promise" I said.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing" Damon said an almost smirk on his face.

"I said I promise" I said giving him a glare.

"Fine" he said.

I walked past him and got out of the water.

-LATER-

The sun was setting and we were all walking further up the mountains.

"We got about a mile left" Rick said.

"The sun's about to set"

"We can see that Damon" Elena said.  
"I'm just saying" He said.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time" She said.

"You're awfully quiet" Damon said to me.

"I think I have a cold" I said.

He frowned but we kept walking, that was until we heard twigs snapping and a man ran out. Rick put his crossbow up at him.

"Stay where you are!" Rick said.

"Vampire" he growled.

He rushed at Damon, who shoved me away from him and they began to fight.

"Damon!" I called.

He tried to take a bite out of him, he was a werewolf. Rick shot the arrow at him but the guy was still trying to bite Damon, the grenade.

"Damon!" I called and threw him it.

He made it explode in his face and he began to burn and then Damon kicked him in the stomach. I looked closely he was breathing but he was unconscious.

"Let me guess...hybrid" Rick said.

Rick and Damon began to tie the guy to a tree.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer, what else do we have?" Damon asked.

"Elena and I were spraying the rope with...um I don't know what it was.  
"Ric" I said "Here, take these"

Damon went to grab it but it began to burn his skin.

"Aah! Ow!"

"I said Rick" I said.

Rick took it and put it around the hybrid.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to that ridge before the full moon" Rick said.

"If we can get him to talk, we wont have to" Elena said.

He began screaming I looked around, what the hell was happening?

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight!" I said.

"Tell him that" Rick said.

Damon moved closer and grabbed his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full" Elena said.

"You know, these ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf" Rick said.

The wolf began to scream and snarl at Damon.

"Damon, we've gotta get out of these mountains. Now!" Elena said "Damon Now!"

He turned to look at me and nodded and we began running.

We were running as fast as we could until Elena tripped, causing me to trip and fall next to her.

"Don't. Move" Damon said.

We raised our heads and were face to face with a werewolf.

"Here, doggie, doggie" Damon said.

He ran, and the wolf ran after him.

"Come on, let's keep moving"

"We can't leave Damon!" I said.

"He can handle himself, let's move" Rick said.

"No, if he get's bit he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here" I said.  
"I am the reason he's out here, I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving!" He said "Let's go, Girls now!"

We got to the car and got in it, I sat in the front with Rick, Elena in the back.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in the car?" I asked.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man" Rick said "I'll take care of keeping the humans safe"

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people" I said.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. This doesn't need to be a lesson here"

"You're better at it than you think" I said.

"Oh, boy are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" He said.

"You're not a lost cause, Rick" I said "You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, so is Elena and so am I. Our family is gone, we don't have anybody, I'm sorry but you don't have anybody either, so we're kind of good for each other"

"I'm keeping the ring then" He said.

I smirked and looked out the window.

"Damon!" I cried and got out. I threw myself at him and then pushed him back "Are you ok? Did you-"  
"Fine bite free, get back in the car please" He said. He was still mad at me.

"Can you give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" I asked

"I'll give you ten seconds. Nine, eight" He said and caught my arm and pushed me towards the car "Hey Rick, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman!" I said.

-LATER-

I didn't wanna talk to him, because he'd be mad at me. I walked into my own room and stopped, there he was looking out my window.

"Really?" I asked.

"I was wrong" He said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He turned to look at me "No" He said making a face "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong"

"You saw him out there? Damon is he ok?" I asked.

"No, he's not ok, April" He sighed "He's an insuffereable martyr that needs his ass kicked...but he can be saved"

"What happened out there? What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return" He said "I'll help Elena bring him back"

"Thank you"

"But before I do, I have to say something"

Oh no...here we go.

"You two were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up so what changed your mind?"

"We were under attack Damon" I said.  
"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could've kept going"

"It was too dangerous" I said.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" He asked.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked.

"What changed your mind"

"Damon are you an idiot?" I asked.

"What?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt ok? I was worried about you" I said.

"Thanks"

"Why do you even need to hear me say it?"

"Because you've been mad at me for a few days" He said.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you" I said.

"Right" He said nodding. "And what you did was incredibly stupid"

"So I've been told" I said.

He leaned down and kissed me "Goodnight April"

"Goodnight Damon" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said and he kissed my forehead and went out the room. Rick was walking up the stairs with his luggage.

"How's it going Rick?" Damon asked.

He left and I shook my head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, course I am" I said with a smile. "You need any help?"

"Nah I'm good, just you go to bed" He said.

"Parent thing going on, I like it" I said with a grin "Night Rick"

"Night Aj" He said with a smile.

I shut my door over and got in my bed and I lay back, I just hoped we got Stefan back before he went to far...


	47. Season 3- The End of The Affair

**Thank you for your support GrapeJuice101  
Tvdlover87654  
pieperson9708  
ADOTATIO **

**Chapter 47: The End of the affair.**

I was lying asleep on the bed, I was finally able to sleep properly, the something was next to me, I frowned and opened my eyes and looked up to see Damon, hands behind his head and looking down at me. I got that much of a fright I jamp back and nearly fell off the bed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" He said.

"What are you doing here just now?" I asked.

"You know you were dreaming about me…explains the drool" He said with a smirk.

I looked at the clock "6:00 AM Damon? Are you serious?"

"Fine don't come with me to bring Stefan home, see ya"

He got up "What? Wait! Wait!" I called "Where is he?"

"Windy city"

"He's in Chicago?" I asked.

"It came to me in a dream, I was naked, and you would've loved it" He said winking.

"Shut up" I smiled "Do you know if he's ok?"

"I don't know, start packing, Elena is" He said.

"You saw Elena?" I asked.

"I saw her when I came in" He said "Thought I'd tell her first since it's her boyfriend"

"Ah" I said.

He got moved over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of my underwear, I shook my head.

"Ooh, put these in the "Yes!" pile" He said with a smirk.

I snatched them from him and put them back in the drawer "You're an ass"

"And you love me" He said and kissed the bridge of my nose.

I rolled my eyes and patted his face "yeah, be thoughtful, or you'd be out the door with a swift kick to the ass"

He picked me up "Mm-mm, you couldn't do that to me"

"mm-hmm" I said nodding and he kissed me and then dropped me on the bed.

"I'd hurry up" He smirked.

I got off the bed and began packing.

-LATER-

We were in the car, Elena wanted to sit up front so I'd to sit in the back and I'd ended up falling asleep, but when I woke up I could hear them talking.

"I sure hope we find him, cause it would such if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace" Damon said.

"It's an antique Damon, like you" Elena replied.

I felt his hand brush my leg and then he must've given something to Elena.

"Read this, paints a pretty picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago"

I still had my eyes shut and just listened to them.

"It's Stefan's diary, I'm not going to invade his private thoughts" Elena said.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see"

"I've seen Stefan in his dark periods, I can handle it" She replied.

"Here's one. March 12th 1922" He said and changed his voice "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood in places I don't recognise with women I don't remember" He said "Ahh! I'm shocked, Stefan's not a virgin?"

I stifled a giggle and kicked his chair, he turned to look at me.

"Eyes on the road Grandmaw" I said.

"Fine, back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate" he said.

Elena had began reading his journal, I hoped she found something useful.

-LATER-

We got to the apartment, that Stefan had lived here.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down, attendance issues, weird" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"If you're trying to scare me into going back it's not going to work" Elena said.

"Shh" Damon said.

He broke the lock on the door and opened it up

"Here we are, Stefan's second personality home"

We went in "He obviously hasn't been here" I said.

"Tours not over yet" Damon said.

He went towards a wall and opened a hidden door, there was loads of alcohol.

"Look harder" He said.

Elena moved closer and I peered over her shoulder.

"it's a list of names" I said shrugging.

"Mm-hmm"

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked.

"Still handling it?" He asked.

"What were you doing in the 1920's? paving the way for women's liberation?" I asked.

"I was around, Chicago's a big city, Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few daisy Buchannan's of my own"

I flinched slightly but rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Damon headed to the door.

"His old stomping ground"

"We're coming" I said.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him" He said.

He left and I looked to Elena.

"My god he's an ass" She huffed.  
I laughed and looked closer to the names.

Elena was still reading Stefan's diary and I stood in the secret door and read through the names. The I heard voices, oh my god…oh my god.

I hit Elena's head and then grabbed her arm and we went into the secret closet and I shut my eyes…we were gonna get caught.

"It's been vacant for decades, people must break in all the time" Stefan said. "Why'd you bring me here?

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I could never figure out why you wanted his name and you told me your little secret, it was all part of your special little ritual" Klaus said.

I looked at the names again "Liam Grant" was there…

"To write it down" Stefan said.

"And relive the kill...over and over again"

One of them opened the door "You believe me now?" Klaus asked.

Stefan walked in and looked at the list, and then he turned seeing us both, he looked surprised and I pouted.

"Look what I found" He said.

I grabbed a hold of Elena's hand but Stefan grabbed a bottle of alcohol and walked out, I was about to sigh in relief.

"1918" Stefan said "Single malt"

"My favourite, let's go find someone to pair it with" Klaus said.

Elena squeezed my hand and she pulled out a vervain dart, just in case they came back.

I called Damon.

"Yes babe?" He asked.

"Klaus" I said.

"What?!"

"Klaus and Stefan just came in the house" I said.

"I'll be there soon"

-LATER-  
We'd waited an hour. And then he walked into the closet.

"Finally!" I cried "I called you an hour ago!"

He handed us a bag each.

"Finally" He said "make yourselves presentable, I know where Stefan's going to be tongith"

He sat down and we gawked at him.

"I told you we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what we're wearing?" I asked.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it and move on. Are you ok?" he asked.

"yeah" Elena said.

"Ok, goo. Get dressed you're all road-trippy and gross" he said eyeing us.

"So you know where he's gonna be?" Elena asked.

"Yes with Klaus, so I'll distract Klaus and the both of you will get Stefan" Damon said.

"Ok" Elena said.

"But Klaus will kill you"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" He said "So tell me you can do this?"  
"I can do this" Elena said.  
"I can't do this" I said shaking my head.

Damon gripped my hand "It'll be fine"

"Yeah well if you die, I'll bring you back and kill you again and then again and then again and I wont ever get bored"

He kissed me "I doubt that"

-LATER-

I was standing just behind Elena, who was trying to convince Stefan to come home, but he was having none of it.

"You shouldn't be here"

"Where else would I be?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She touched his face "Come home"

She embraced him and I stared at his face, he looked back at me and then scowled when she was about to drive the dart into his back. He pulled back and grabbed her hand.

"How much clearer do I have to be?" He asked "I don't want to come home!"

"Stefan-" I tried.

"Don't. I did this for you. I'm this way because of you, because you love my brother so stop being ungrateful"

"I'm not!" I cried "We just want you to come home, I need my best friend"

"the second he figures out you're alive, he'll figure out why his hybrid plan isn't working"

"Look, just come home!" I snapped.

"Stefan" Elena began.

"hey, I don't have a problem, you three do, so obsessed with getting me home, I've killed people, innocent people!"

"Stefan" Elena said tears in her eyes "please"

"I don't want to be with you, just go" he said.

"You're an ass!" I said and I managed to slap him.

I grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her to Damon's car. I sat in the front, Elena wanted to sleep, she was clinging to her necklace. Damon got in.

"You two ok?" He asked.

"Just drive" Elena said.

-LATER-

I was sitting on Damon's bed, Elena next to me, she'd been crying and I had hushed her to sleep.

"here" Damon said "I'll get her"

He picked her up and took her out the room and then a few minutes later came back.

"He's an ass" I said

"I know, we'll get him" He said "Don't worry"

I nodded and he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his side.

"We'll get him"

"Right after I kick his arrogant ass" I huffed.  
Damon laughed at me.

"I love you" I said.

"I know you do" he smirked.  
I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"I love you too, like I said, forever"


	48. Season 3- Disturbing behaviour

**Thanks to: GrapeJuice101  
Guest  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
Guest  
Susl  
**

**Chapter 48: Disturbing Behaviour **

Damon, Elena and I were cooking chilli and had been for a few days; Damon was behind me, leaning over my shoulder.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chilli to a potluck. Everybody brings chilli" He said his chin digging into my shoulder, I giggled because it tickled. I seen Rick come on.

"Hey, Rick" Damon said. I smiled the two had gotten a lot closer, though I supposed you could see it coming from the minute Rick got here...even with the whole "Isobel" incident.

"What's up?" Rick asked.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" I asked.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing"

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chilli" Damon said and I giggled. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena snapped.

I frowned and watched her with careful eyes.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chilli" Damon said.

I turned to look at his face and he smiled and Elena actually laughed. Rick looked at the three of us then turned to Damon.

"Why are you here, exactly?" He asked.

"She knows" I said pointing to Elena.

"They think I'm going to break. I am just going to keep making chilli, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found" Elena said.

"She's in denial" Damon whispered.

I elbowed him, hurting my own elbow, Damon rubbed it as if he knew.

"I'm not in denial" Elena whispered back.

"No?" Damon asked. "You're still wearing this necklace, isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

I looked to Rick, who just looked back at me and I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

The door went and in walked Caroline.

"I come bearing gifts" She said coming into the room.

"Please say that's not chilli..." Elena huffed.

Then Bonnie came in.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried.

"I'm Back!" She said and the two embraced, I smirked and Damon shoved me forward. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for all of you"

I stared at her and then Jeremy came downstairs.

"Bonnie!" he cried coming down the stairs further.

"Jeremy" She said and hugged him, and then they kissed.

Jeremy looked at me, no past me. I turned to see what he was looking at in case it was Damon, but it wasn't, because he was in the kitchen with Rick.

I walked back into the kitchen, Rick walked out past me and I went in, Damon was stirring the chilli.

"You don't have to do that, it's Elena's job" I said moving over to him.

He smirked, turned and kissed me before walking past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"To see Sheriff Forbes"

"Okay" I said nodding he kissed my forehead before leaving.

Then Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walked in.

"Did I just see that?" Bonnie asked.

I smirked and turned away from her and moved the pot of Chilli.

"No" I said.

"You're dating Damon? Who would've thought?" Bonnie said. "Anyway the problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer"

"After the last few day's I would kill for a normal family" Caroline said.

She then helped Elena.

"Since when did you learn to cook? I thought she did it" Caroline said pointing at me "And she can't cook"

"Damon's helped" I said and then frowned.

"Damon's helping you cook? Good husband material" Bonnie smirked.

"Both of you shut up" I smirked. "He's just trying to be a good..."

"Ow!" Elena cried.

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asked.

"No, no, my necklace" She said and took it, her skin had began to burn. "It burned me"

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline said.

"Caroline" I scolded.

"What? I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan"

"Let me see it" Bonnie said.

Bonnie looked at the necklace and stared at it and then went to touch it but she flinched and Elena dropped it and they looked at each other.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know" Elena said.

"Let's just go to this thing"

"I'll get you guys there, I need to get changed" I said nodding, they were all ready.

I'd gotten ready and went to the Lockwood's, I went in and saw Damon and Rick over by the Chilli, I walked over to them, Rick seemed to be giving him a scolding.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" They said at the same time.

"As I've said. God many times before, You're terrible liars"

"It's nothing" Rick said "You look nice"

"Yes she does" Damon smirked and pulled me into his side.

"Flattery does nothing" I said with a smirk.

The Sheriff Forbes arrived and I frowned, I still hadn't forgiven her for the whole thing with locking me in the office.

"Damon, can I have a word"

"Don't let her lock you up" I said folding my arms.

"You've not gotten over that?" She asked with a slight grin.

"I don't get over things easily" I said nodding.

"Okay then"

-LATER-

I walked into the room and saw Elena holding onto Rick.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Damon killed him...um for now"

"What? Why?"

"Bill Lockwood"

I nodded and turned on my heel and then ran to find them, where were they? I heard a window break, luckily nobody else had so I ran upstairs and went in, to see Damon strangling Caroline.

"I'm stronger than you little girl" He said.

"Well, I'm angrier" She snapped and she broke his arm, I gasped and then she nutted him in the face and threw him against the wall. Then she zoomed past me with her dad.

"Bummer I love a good girl fight" He said getting up.

I stared at him, blood running down his chin and I folded my arms, carefully hugging myself.

"You can't do this anymore Damon" I said.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before, why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?!" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are" I said softly.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, April, but last time I checked I was still a vampire!"

"You don't need to act like one!" I snapped back.

"I am not Stefan! How about you and your stupid sister stop trying to turn me into him?!" He growled and he pushed past me and walked out of the room.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was in the boarding house, and as he poured himself a drink, he walked over to the couch and sat down, Rick was still dead and he wiggled his glass next to Rick's ear.

"Wake up!" He said, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared in case Rick didn't wake up.

But then he did, Alaric woke up.

"It took a bit longer than usual huh? Might want to get that ring checked, hope it's not going bad" Damon said.

"You killed me"

"You pissed me off" Damon replied.

"You killed me!" Rick cried again.

"Rick, no hard feelings alright? I was on a bit of a tear, everyone trying to tell me how to behave, especially April"

"Well, maybe they, maybe she finally realized you're just a dick" Rick said and he got up and left Damon alone.

The door went a while after Rick had left and Damon got up to answer it and when he did he saw Aj.

"I'll accept written apologies only" He said frowning.

She smiled and shook her head "Are you two Lovebirds fighting already?"

"Elizabeth. Wonderful. What do you want?"

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" She asked.

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to watch what I'm doing" He said.  
"Is that a yes? I'll drive" She said.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here, where are we going?"

"Away from here, that's all I'm going to give you for tonight, but believe me...It's good" She said and held up Elena's necklace.

-AJ'S POV-

I was at home, lying on my bed staring out the window and then lifted my phone up, he hadn't called, so I'd call him.

I dialled but I didn't get an answer, then Rick came into the room.

"You're ok" I said with a smile.

"Yeah" He frowned "Um, he's gone"

"What?" I asked.

"Damon's gone" He said.

"No he isn't" I said shaking my head "He wouldn't leave"

Rick stared at me and I got up and shook my head again "No, no, no" I ran past him and out of the house and got in the car. I got out at the boarding house and went in.

"Damon!" I called "Damon!"

Silence, why would he just leave? I shut the door over and slid down it and stared into the living room. Did he really leave because of what I'd said to him.

I called him again and left a message "Damon, where are you? I-I uh, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean what I said..." My voice cracked "Please...come home"

I put the phone down and sat, the tears started and I stood, I'd stay here, maybe he was out hunting or...something. I moved into his room, some drawers open, he'd taken clothes with him, wherever he'd gone...I broke, why would he leave like that? He knew I hadn't meant what I'd said...didn't he?

I lay on his bed and shut my eyes, and fell asleep.


	49. Season 3- The Reckoning

**Going to be a bit of a twist to this with Klaus...**

**Chapter 49: The Reckoning. **

He'd been gone for a few days, I hadn't heard from him, but I know he'd gotten my calls because his phone was on. The school was empty and I was sitting alone, sulking to myself, I hadn't actually left the boarding house in case he'd come back...but he hadn't, I'd tried to make it look like I was ok but I hadn't.

I stood and walked into the class, where Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline were, Tyler walked out past me, giving me a smile.

"I've got an idea" I said.

"What?" Caroline asked turning to me.

"I'll glue Rick's desk shut" I said with a smile "Make memories"

"I love you!" Caroline cried.

I laughed and walked out to see Tyler giving instructions to other people.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym, let's go" Tyler said.

I laughed and walked through the double doors, I smiled and shook my head and then froze, and gasped.

"There's my girl" He said.

"Klaus!" I cried and turned to run but he stopped me.

"You're supposed to be dead" He said "What are we going to do about that?"

**-THIRD PERSON POV- **

Damon and Elizabeth were in the car and Damon was driving.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked "Let's stop for a bite, a truck stop, or a trucker" she grinned.

"Oh stop being cute" Damon said.

"It's not possible" She said.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours" He said "Where are we going?"

"Damon, it's been two days" She said raising her eyebrows, Damon frowned, really? Two days? "Far enough away that you don't go running back"

"Oh don't worry, Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"You and Mystic Falls or you and Aj?" She asked.

"Let's just sat April and I are having our differences" He said "On how I should behave"

"Ooh. Let me guess, her and Elena want you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend"

"Something like that" Damon sighed.

"Her loss" She said talking about Aj and she leaned in, Damon smirked.

They kissed for a few moments before Damon pushed her back.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot" He said "Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore"

-AJ'S POV-

Klaus was holding onto my arm and he was dragging me through the school, where was Damon I wanted to sob.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart, you're just lucky I like your sass, the whole point in breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that, now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing" He said.

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it" I stated.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer" He said.

We entered the Gym, students were there and Klaus began speaking in an American accent.

"attention, seinors. You have officialy been busted, Prank night is over head on home" he said.

He whispered something to Dana before looking over at me and Dana lifted her foot.

"If she drops her foot, Chad I want you to beat her to death" Klaus said.

"Don't, Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody" I said.

"Oh come on love, of course I do" he said with a wink and he was then in front of me, I stared up at him, trying to hide my fear "It's amazing the lengths you'll go to hide that you're scared, I don't want you to be scared"

"Then don't do this" I said.

He frowned "I have to prove a point to you...don't I?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you could be better than this" I said "You killed me once, you can kill me again"

"I would love to...but unfortunately I need to check something first" He said.

**-THIRD PERSON POV- **

Damon stopped the car and got out, Elizabeth followed him.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs, take a break from the sexual tension, I'm tired of driving, it's your turn" He said.

"Fine" She said with a smirk "Sexual tension huh?"

"Hmm" he hummed.

"We could always get rid of it the other way" She said with a smirk and was then beside him and touched his arm "I mean come on...you love her...just pretend I'm her..."

He looked down at her, wishing in a way it was her. "Nice try" He said and threw the car keys away.

"Hey! I..."

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts" he said.

"Fine" She answered and she took out Elena's necklace from her pocket " Do you recognize this? A little birdie told me Klaus wants to get his hands on it"

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?"

"Does it matter? He wants it, Damon and I have it. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy"

"I'll keep that in mind" He said.

"But more importantly when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found something else...something better"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?"

"I'm not turning back"

"Good, because this isn't going to win you any points at home" She said.

She opened the trunk to reveal an unconscious Jeremy, Damon looked at him, eyes wide and then at Elizabeth.

"Jeremy? Really?"

-AJ'S POV-

"Keep it up" Klaus said to Dana.

"Where's Stefan? Where's Damon? What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Stefan's on a time out, and as for your pesky boyfriend, I'm sure he'll show up"

That was when Bonnie and Matt walked in.

"Bonnie get out of here!" I cried.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, now can we get started?"

He looked at Dana "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight"

He looked over at Bonnie and I mouthed run.

"I assume you're the reason April is still walking around alive"

"That's right, if you want to blame someone blame me"

"Oh, there's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem you're going to fix it"

A woman then walked in with Tyler.

"Get off me!" Tyler snapped.

"Hush now" She snapped back.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean"

"Where's Elena?" I whispered to Bonnie.

"Home" She mouthed.

"Don't be an arse" Rebekah said to Klaus.

She threw Tyler at Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" I cried.

"I'm going to make this very simple...every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire, hybrid they die during transition. It's quite horrible actually" Klaus said.

He bit into his wrist and then made Tyler drink it.

"I need you to find a way save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...you better hurry"

He killed Tyler, I let out a gasp and Bonnie and Matt stared at him in shock.

Dana and Chad were still sitting on the floor, Matt next to Tyler's body.

"He killed him" Matt said.

"He's not dead" I said and I glanced at Klaus, who was staring at me funnily "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire"

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through the transition, go on then, go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments, and what not. I'll hold on to April for safe keeping" Klaus said and I looked back over at him.

If he wasn't such a psychotic vampire killing machine, he'd actually be pretty hot...wait what?

He caught my arm and he looked down at me, I nodded to Bonnie and Bonnie and Matt left, then his sister, Rebekah looked over at me.

"So this is one of the latest doppelgangers, the original one was much prettier" She said.

"Enough Rebekah" Klaus said sounding annoyed. "Take wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah picked up Tyler and left and then I looked at Klaus, who was staring back at me.

"Just ignore her" He said "Petty little thing"

He was still holding onto my arm, not too tightly.

"Why can't you just kill me?" I asked.

He leaned in towards me "Because maybe...I don't want to" He sighed.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Katherine and Damon were sitting, and Jeremy was still unconscious.

"I'm listening" Damon said.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not dagger dead. Dead dead" Elizabeth said.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying" Damon replied "Or drunk"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Or Desperate lying and drunk" Damon said.

"Do you remember Katherine and I's friend Pearl?" She asked.

"Vividly" Damon said.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me anymore"

"Well, why not?" Damon asked.

"Because it was her leverage, she knew it was valuable information and she wouldn't share it with us"

"Well this is all great...but she's dead" Damon said.

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one person"

"Who?"

"Her daughter. Anna"

"Also dead" Damon said.

"Which brings us right back round to..." She said and Jeremy woke up, he'd heard.

"To me, back round to me" He panted.

-AJ'S POV-

I was sitting next to Dana, who was petrified and the door opened, I looked up.

"Stefan?"

"Klaus"

"Come to save your bestie mate?" Klaus asked smugly.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty"

"Well, you broke that pledge once already" Klaus said.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore, Aj means nothing" Ouch. "And whatever you ask of me, I'll do it"

"Fair enough" Klaus said "Let's drink on it, what are you waiting for? Kill them"

"No! Stefan don't, he's not going to hurt me, he already said..."

Klaus smacked my face and I fell back and Stefan rushed over to him, his fangs out and Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up" Klaus said.

"Let her go!" Stefan said "I'll do whatever you want you have my word"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this" He said and began to compel him "Stop fighting"

"Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to, All I wanted your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it" Klaus said.

He didn't want to? Since when?

"Don't...Don't" Stefan begged again.

Klaus compelled him "You will do exactly as I say, when I say it you will not run, you will not hide you will simply just obey"

"No. Stefan!" I cried.

"Now kill them" Klaus said pointing to Dana and Chad "Ripper"

Stefan vamped out, and rushed over to Dana and killed her, then did the same with Chad. I put a hand to my mouth and looked away, and glanced at Klaus who knelt in front of me.

"Let me see" He said and I stared at him what was he doing? He moved my hand "Silly girl"

He patted my cheek and stood again and I looked back at Stefan, who had blood all around his mouth.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"This isn't working" Jeremy said.

A cell phone began vibrating, Jeremy's and Elizabeth picked it up and stared at it.

"I think your witchy girlfriend's worried you've ran away with your ghostly lover" She smirked.  
"Stop with the teeny bopper drama, focus" Damon said.

Jeremy focused and then there was Anna.

"I'm not helping them" She said.

"No, it's ok to help" He said.

Elizabeth and Damon looked at each other, and looked back at Jeremy.

"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus"

"I don't care. Elizabeth is not a friend to you, neither of them are" Anna said.

"What is she saying?" Damon asked.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you" Jeremy said.

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered to Damon "My advice? If you want to make an omlet, you have to break a few eggs"

Damon walked closer to Jeremy "Jeremy I want you to know it's nothing personal"

He slammed Jeremy's head on the table.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jeremy demanded.

"Jeremy!" Anna cried.

"Anna, I know you can hear me, tell us what you know, the sooner, the better your little boyfriend here" Damon said.

"They're looking for Mikael" Anna said.

"Mikael?" Jeremy said.

"Mikael, that's his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked.

"The vampire who hunts vampires, you don't want to wake him, he'll kill all of you!" Anna said.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"Hello!" Elizabeth demanded.

"He's a vampire, who kills vampires and you would be idiots to wake him"

He looked at Anna "What do you mean? Wake him?"

"It's time to go find the keys"

"Mm-hmm" Elizabeth said.

-AJ'S POV-

Stefan was feeding on Chad and I was sitting looking at anything else.

"it's always nice to see a vampire in his true element" Klaus said "The species has become such a bloody lot"

"No. You did this to him" I said.

"I invited him to the party, Love" Klaus said "He's the one dancing on the table"

Suddenly the door was burst open and Rebekah grabbed me. "Where is it? Where's my necklace!"

"What are you talking about?!" Klaus asked.

"Her sister has my necklace, look" and she showed Klaus a picture.

Klaus looked at Stefan "Well well, more lies"

"Where...is it?!"

"She doesn't have it anymore!"

"You're lying!" Rebekah snarled and she bit me, Klaus then grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Knock it off!" He snapped.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah snapped.

Klaus looked at me and frowned, I held my neck and bit my lip.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest" He said.

"I'm telling the truth!" I said "Elizabeth stole it from Elena"

"Elisaveta of course, well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it shall we?"

He put the clock on and it appeared up on the board.

"Twenty minutes, If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again" He said to Stefan "Only this time, I want you to feed on April, you know you want to"

"No! Klaus don't do this to him!" I said.

"No one leaves" Klaus said "if she tried to run, break her spine"

Rebekah looked at me, then Stefan and left with Klaus.

I watched them leave and then looked over at Stefan, who didn't look at me and I shook my head and looked away.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Jeremy was falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep Jer, you might have a concussion" Damon said, concerned about the boy.

"Thanks for your concern, dick" Jeremy spat.

"Oh, stop pouting" Elizabeth said "he took one for the team, everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead"

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked.

"Do you need to check in with April"? Elizabeth asked "Make sure it's ok you pummelled her little baby bro?"

"You know you have it" Damon said.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now"

"Elizabeth, phone now" He said.

She sighed and gave him the phone, and he read through the messages.

"Bonnie's been texting me" he said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Klaus" Damon said.

"No turning back, Damon" Elizabeth said.

"Shut up Elizabeth" He snapped.

"Hey, look at the bigger picture, the best shot at taking out Klaus is finding Mikael" She said.

Damon looked at Jeremy and handed him the keys.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you" Damon said "I'm going back"

"You're going to get yourself killed Damon" Elizabeth said "The Damon I remember would never have been that stupid"

"I wouldn't have done it for you" He said.

-AJ'S POV-

I was still in the Gym with Stefan, there was six minutes on the clock, he'd tried to say something but I didn't want to listen to him.

"Stefan" I said and he looked over at me "You can control this, when that buzzer goes off...just...drink from me"

"You don't get it!" He said "I've been trying to make you understand, Aj, I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to your words that come out of your mouth but all I head is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body, and when that clock ticks down, I'm going to have to feed on you, and you know what's worse? I'm not gonna be able to stop"

I nodded "It's ok" I said "But I don't believe that, you can fight it, you just have to want it bad enough"

"Why because you're my friend"

"Yeah!" I snapped "Because you're my best friend and you love my sister! You'll fight because of everything you've been through you owe her that!"

"You know what, you're right, you're right. I owe her everything, because though all of this she kept me from giving up, you too, from turning it all off, but I can't help what I am" He said "The more blood I get, the more blood I want, and if I get so much as near yours...you are dead"

There was only a few seconds left on the clock.

"Aj you're going to have to run..." He said.  
"But Klaus said if I run..."

"I know what he said" Stefan snapped "I but if you stay it wont matter, Aj please, please, please. Aj there's no other way"  
"There is another way Stefan! It's for you to fight!"

The buzzer clicked and I opened my mouth and let out a gasp.

"Stefan...you're my best friend, I love you. Fight. Don't give up" I said.

"I can't hold it!" He cried.

He vamped out and ran towards me, I let out a scream but he stopped himself and held onto the wall.

"Aj go! Run!"

I hesistated but then began running and running, I ran through doors and was i front of Klaus.  
"We have to stop meeting like this" He said.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me into the cafeteria.

"Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before, the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your friendship with this girl and your love for the other one, why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan cried.

"Come on, your humanity is killing you all the guilt must be exhausting, turn it off" Klaus said.

"No!"

"Stefan..." I said.

"You're strong" he said removing the stake from Stefan's body "But you're not that strong. Turn...it...off"

"No!" Stefan growled and he pushed Klaus, I watched with wide eyes when Klaus grabbed him, and pinned him to the wall.

"TURN IT OFF!" He growled at Stefan, he'd compelled him.

Stefan's face and look completely changed.  
"What did you do?!" I asked.

"I fixed him, but I think a test is in order" Klaus aid grabbing me by the shoulders "Don't you?"  
I looked over at Stefan who was breathing heavily.

"Ripper...perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck?" Klaus asked.

"No" I whispered Stefan's face changed and his fangs came out, my eyes widened and he ran at me, bit my neck and I let out a scream.

-LATER-

I woke up, groggily and looked around. Why was I in a hospital? There was a nurse.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital sweetie, you suffered through a terrible ordeal" She said.

"I have to get out of here" I said and tried to sit up.

She pushed me back down "AH, not an option, you've lost a lot of blood"

I looked around and saw a blood bag next to me.  
"Wait..you're taking my blood?" I asked.

"Of course" She said "It's very important for your friend Klaus"

I began to freak out, trying to get out of the bed, but she injected something into my arm.

"Don't fight it sweetie, he told me you need plenty of rest"

I stared at her but...but then I couldn't see anything.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem? Her blood is the solution?" Rebekah asked.

"Seems so" Klaus replied.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me, do you honestly think I would do anything opposite of what she said?" Klaus asked.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you"

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her prospective, it was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse" Klaus said "The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species" Rebekah said.

"Leaving me alone for all time"

"Is that what this is about?" Rebekah asked "Your obsession with hybrids, you just don't want to be alone?"

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town, you know why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck, I'll get April" Klaus said.

She left and Damon stood.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up tot he party"

"Where is she?!" Damon demanded.

"April?" Klaus asked "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause"

Damon went to walk towards the hospital but Klaus stopped him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere mate, don't worry though I'll take good care of her" Klaus aid with a smirk.

"You'll have to kill me"

"Oh, I would love to, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word" Klaus said "But on the other hand, he wont care much anymore...and neither will she"

"What?"

"I can smell Elisaveta from you Damon...it's a very strong smell..." Klaus shrugged "And all I have to do is go in there...wake her up and tell her how much you REALLY love her"

Damon went to walk past him again "Let me go"

"No, you see, that doppelganger in there is capable of so much more than you...why she even has feelings for you I don't know"

Damon smirked "You jealous?"

"Trust me mate, I could have her if I wanted" He said and he grabbed Damon by the scruff of the neck and shoved him into a car and was just about to kill him.

"Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked, choking.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked.

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon said.

"You're bluffing" Klaus said.

"Elizabeth and I found him, consider it out leverage" Damon smirked.

Klaus, in anger, threw him against a car and Damon fell to the ground and groaned, but when he looked up Klaus was gone. He got up and headed into the hospital.

He walked along the hallway, looking, worriedly, for Aj and then he finally found her. She was asleep and he walked in and looked down at her, this was his fault, he left her alone. He stared down at the pipes in her arms and then took them out, which had been pumping out the blood from her body.

She woke up "Damon?"

"Hey" He said and he lifted her up from the bed and walked out of the hospital.

-AJ'S POV-

I was carried into the Boarding house, my eyes shut, I couldn't remember even leaving the hospital. I was sat on the couch and my face was cupped.

"April?" His voice...Damon's voice.

I opened my eyes and he sighed and pulled me to him "Ow" I whispered, he pulled back and looked at my neck.

"Who did that? Klaus?"

"No" I said shaking my head "Stefan..."

He sighed again and got up, walking over to the whiskey and he poured a glass and walked over to me.

"Hey, have some bourbon, It'll help you forget" He said.

I drank it but I coughed.

"Yeah, it's strong, you know I can help you forget too, at least the memories you don't want to keep"

"No. No compulsion, I need to remember it all, all of it" I said. "He's gone Damon...I watched it happen...how do I even try to explain that to Elena? After everything we've been through to help him...he's just gone"

He stared at me and frowned.

"Where were you Damon?" I asked, my voice cracking and tears on the verge of spilling over.

He looked at me and sighed and put a hand on my leg "I should never have left. I promise you...I will never leave you again"

We stared at each other for a few seconds.  
"Well isn't this cozy?" A voice said.

I looked past Damon and saw Stefan at the door, Damon stood up and growled.

"What are you doing here...brother" He asked.

"Last I checked, I live here, Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. SO now you're under my protection"

"I don't want your protection" I snapped.

He smirked "Well too bad"

I looked away from him "By all means" He said "Carry on"

He left and Damon looked down at me and I stared back up at him, wide eyed. He nodded and picked me up, and I clung to his neck. He was in his bedroom and he shut the door and lay down on the bed.

I lay against his side...where had he been?  
"I'm so, so, sorry" He said "I never should have left"

"It's ok" I said shutting my eyes.

"No it isn't"

"Shh" I said and I must've fell asleep, because the last thing I remember was the top of my head being kissed.


	50. Season 3- Smells like teen spirit

**Hey guy's thanks so much for your reviews, they mean alot to me :D**

**Okay so I'm gonna do a little Klaus/AJ thing but...it ends in friendship I want them to have a friendship because when I watched the episode with Mikael and Klaus and when Klaus cried...I just realised how much I love the guy, so I'll give him a friend but then again I might surprise you lol but because I am dead set with ending this with Dapril ****J anyway ...**

**Sorry guys I can only get one chapter up tonight, Mother has taken the laptop... BOOOO. **

**Here is chapter 50. **

**Chapter 50: Smells Like teen spirit**

Elena and I were out in the woods and I was training on one of Alaric's mannequins and she showed us how to stake a vampire with a sleeve with two stakes in it.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes" He said.

"Easy enough" Elena said.

She tried, but failed miserably to do it. "That's weird" She tried again but it didn't work. "Must be jammed or something"

"You're not strong enough, better start lifting some weights put some meat on the bones" Rick said.

I laughed and folded my arms, there was no point in me even trying, I knew I couldn't pack a punch.

"Thanks for not sugar coating it" Elena said.

He took something out of a bag and handed us one of each. "You know what this is?" He asked.

"A vervain grenade, we've used one before" I said.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire" He said.

He pulled the grenade and threw at me "Surprise"

"Oh my god" I said and I launched it into the air and it exploded "This isn't a joke to me Rick"

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want, they will hurt whoever they want and they'll do it without remorse, it's their nature"

"Look, you don't have to use pronouns" Elena said "You can stay Stefan"

"Look, I get why you're both here, Stefan hurt her, you don't want it to happen again"

"But you think we're crazy to believe that we can protect ourselves from a vampire who's flipped the switch" I said.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning which makes you the strongest person I know, I think you can do pretty much everything"

-LATER-

School was boring, as usual and my phone rang "Hey are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine"

"Yeah so, you might not want to come here for a while, we have a new housemate, Barbie Klaus"

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" I asked.

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I dropped Mikael"

"What about Stefan?"

"Oh you know Stefan, journaling, reading, shaping his hair"

"Come on Damon" I said.

"Is that the bell, oh ring, ring don't want to be late"

"Damon-" Bit he'd hung up, I turned and walked out of the restrooms, meeting Stefan.

"Hello Aj"

"What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? I'm coming back to school, go timberwolves!" He said.

"What? Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you, I'm just doing what I'm told"

"Goodbye Stefan" I said but he caught my arm.

"Oh class is this way" He said.

"Let go of me"

"You think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter neither do you"

"I said let go of me"

"Let her go" Rick said.

Stefan pushed him against the lockers.

"Stefan enough!" I snapped.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way, Okay Rick? I will see you both in history"

"Over my dead body" I said as he walked away, he turned and glard and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"I'll come looking for you, and I'll find you"

"Yeah, good luck with that" I said smirking.

-LATER-

I was running, practicing and then there was Stefan, I grunted.

"Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun right?"

"Seriously Stefan, leave me alone"

I turned and ran the other way but he followed me.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming, hey who you bringing by the way, I don't want to be weird"

A guy shoved past me by accident "I'm sorry"

"It's ok-" I began but Stefan shoved him back.

"Watch it, Dick!" He snapped.

"Who are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag, I mean no offense of anything" he said.

"One of these days Stefan, you're going to let it back in and I really do hope that when you remember all this crap, you never forgive yourself, because when you do I want nothing to do with you" I said.

"That's not true...you know I'm your bestie"

"No, you were" I said nodding "But you're not now, I'd actually rather it was Klaus...and that says something"

I turned and walked away from him.

"What?!" He called after me.

I went to the little place Rick told me about and began lifting weights when the door opened.

"Stefan I swear to god, get away from me" I snapped but when I looked up it was Damon.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" He asked.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag...he's a completely different person"

He pressed on the wait.

"Unh! What are you doing?" I huffed.

"Helping you out" He said with a grin.

"Damon!" I huffed.

"Come on, Buffy" He said.

"Stop it" I said rolling my eyes and he stopped, moving the weights and sat them down.I stood up "Like one obnoxious brother isn't enough"

"You called, I'm here, what's your plan oh warrior princess,"

"I want to lock Stefan up...least until Mikael guy comes and kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks"

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, ok? A lot of it"

"You've gotten him off it before"

"This is different, it's not a stint in rehab April, his humanity's gone. Light's out, no one's home" Damon said.

"Then do it for me Damon" I said "Every single time I look at him my skin crawls, it's giving him the satisfaction of knowing he's annoying me"

He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest, I looked up at him. How I loved this man...

"Feel that? It's a sternum, sold plate of bone"

He spun me round so I was facing away from him and put his fingers on my back.

"Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart" He pulled back "I'll do whatever you need me to do, April"

I stared at him and bit my lip.

"No one is going to hurt you, especially not my brother"

"I know" I said and he kissed me, lightly.

-LATER-

Everybody knew what they were doing, I was going to have to distract Stefan...my skin crawled at the thought of it.

I went over and poured myself a beer.

"Excuse me" I said to Stefan and he moved.

"Aj, hi. What are you doing?"

"I'm having fun Stefan" I said "You have a problem with that?"

I gulped down the whole glass of beer and he stared at me.

"All right, take it easy we all know you're kind of a light weight"

"Uh-hu? Really? You think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" I asked and I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

The bonfire started and I spotted Stefan watching me, I half smiled and then raised the glass and took a drink, he did the same. I watched as Damon interacted with Rebekah, something I was not happy about.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked.

I groaned "What look?"

"My brother plus your boyfriend gets his flirt on and you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous, he's my boyfriend" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"That's funny, considering he kissed Elizabeth the other night when I was eating you" Stefan said.

I looked up at him "What?"

"Oh...sorry did I say that out loud?"

"Whatever, I'm out of here" I said.

What the hell was he playing at?

I was drunk, more than a little and I lay on the bleachers, looking up at the sky.

"Elena and I used to know every constellation, how can you forget them all?" I asked.

"You're drunk, you need to go home" Stefan said.

I stood "Fine, uh let me, grab my car keys" I said.

"You're joking right?"

"Uh-oh it's the fun police, I thought the ripper Stefan would be more fun" I pouted.

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home" he said. "Come on"

I climbed over the ramp "What are you five? Get down"

"Why are you afraid I'm going to..." I faked a fall and he went to move. "Oh, ha that was close, Klaus wouldn't be happy with you"

"You're hilarious" He said.

"Look, Stefan no hands" I said and removed my hands and let myself fall a little, Stefan didn't find it funny anymore "Haha" I laughed and then let go and actually fell, I screamed but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Best friend's always catch" I smirked.

He put me down softly and I frowned and then he fell forward, unconscious. Rick had gotten him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...i'm fine..."

"You look, uh, not sober"

"The plan worked, let's just get him out of here"

I opened Rick's trunk and got in the car and I stared out the window, finally we'd gotten the dick. Suddenly I could smell smoke.

"Do you smell that?"

"AJ! Aj! Open the door!"

I tried to open it when I saw the falmes but it wouldn't open.  
"I can't! It wont open!"

I began to cough because I couldn't breathe and turned my head . STEFAN.

"STEFAN!"

"Hurry before it blows up!"

"Wait, wait! Wait!" I said and rushed to the trunk, I pulled it open and pulled him out, Rick helped us move and the car exploded.

-LATER-

I'd gotten back to the boarding house, Damon was putting cream on my cheek.

"Give it to me, I can do it" I said.

"No, let me"

"Damon, come on" I huffed.

"April, you almost got barbecued, the least I can do is apply first aid"

He put the cream on.

"Hey, can I ask something?"

"Sure"

"Where were you, you know that night with Klaus? Where had you been?"

"Gone to find Mikael"

"With?"

He sighed "Elizabeth"

"So...um...did you...uh...kiss her?" I asked.

He stared at me, frowning "Yeah...big mistake"

I stared at him and then frowned "Ok"

"It didn't mean anything"

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Heat of the moment"

"Ok"

"April"

"Don't Damon" I said.

He cupped my face "I love you, if I didn't I wouldn't have come back"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left"

He stared back at me and then pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed back for a second and then pulled back.

"It will never happen again"

"I would hope not" I said nodding.

Usually i'd be alot more pissed but right now? Ugh, I needed sleep.

Elena and Rick arrived at the door "You ready to get going?" Rick asked.

"Great work tonight Rick, sorry about the car man, bummer" Damon said.

I stared at him and then shook my head and I left the room with Rick and Elena.

We walked downstairs "hey it's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again" I said.

"I don't"

"I think he kind of misses you"

Stefan then appeared and I inwardly groaned.

"Well you got me tonight, definitely wasn't excepting that"

"Ugh, that was the point" I said.

"yeah, you know you can hate me all you want but you need me, I'll always protect you"  
For a split second I could've sworn that was the real Stefan talking.

We went towards the door.

"Aj, wait, you could've let me die in that fire tonight, you didn't why?"

"Because she still has hope" i said pointing to Elena.

"After everything I've done to you? You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again"?

"Yes I do" She said "I know you better than anyone, Stefan I'm not giving up"

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

"No Stefan" She said "It makes me strong"

She staked him with the sleeve, took it off and we walked out of the house.


	51. Season 3- Ghost World

**Got my laptop back guys! :D **

**Thank you: GrapeJuive101  
ADORATIO  
Tvdlover87654  
Susl  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn  
Brenna b (Guest) **

**Kaylasalvatore (Guest) **

**For your reviews and to all who followed, thanks for all the support! Love you all! **

**Chapter 51: Ghost World **

I'd had a full night to think things through, to think about how this with Damon was gonna go, he'd kissed Elizabeth and I'd forgiven him straight away, I has gone soft on myself...what was wrong with me?

I hadn't heard from Damon, and he checked in all the time, paranoid ass. So I went into the Boarding house, just as Stefan was leaving.

"Hello Aj, what a surprise—"

"Don't talk to me" I said walking past him.

I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes; I wanted to stake the bastard. I really did, as much as I missed the old Stefan, he was never coming back and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. I walked in and saw Damon, strapped to a chair.

"Oh my god..." I said.

He turned to look at me, giving me a half assed smile and then groaned.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded running over to him then I growled "Did Stefan do this?"

"He says he didn't"

I stared at him "Then who?" I asked moving the chains from him.

Suddenly the curtains opened and the sunlight began to burn Damon's skin, I looked for his ring but I couldn't find it, then I saw it lying across the room. I grabbed it and pushed it on.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I...I don't know" I said looking around. I saw a reflection in the mirror but it was gone...no...was that? It wasn't possible. He was dead. I shook my head and looked around, I got up from in front of Damon and moved towards the mirror, but then Damon screamed in pain, I turned with a quick gasp and saw the iron poker sticking out from his gut.

"Oh my god!" I ran over to him and pulled it out, he groaned and I finally got the chains off and he fell forwards but I managed to grab him. "Come on"

I helped him up and helped him get changed.

"You know, I think you're still angry at me" He said when he pulled his shirt on.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"About this whole Elizabeth thing" He said staring down at me.

"If I was mad at you I wouldn't be here" I said looking back at him.

"Good point" He said "Who told you?"

"Stefan may have mentioned it" I nodded.

He rolled his eyes "Go figure"

"Mm-hmm" I said nodding and I stood. "You good?"

"Yeah" He said nodding.  
I turned to walk out of the room but he was in front of me and he stroked my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are mad"

"Ok, I'm not mad"

"You are"

"I'm upset, there's a big difference" I said nodding.

"I told you last night, if I'd meant it to happen I wouldn't be here now would I?" He asked "You'd probably be drained dry, you know Klaus and his whole doppelganger blood thing, but you're not because I saved you because I love you"

I nodded "Yeah, I know"

I walked past him and went out of the room, I heard him sigh as I did and I went downstairs, then I seen him. Mason Lockwood.

"How-" I began "DAMON!"

He was then behind me and he moved in front of me "What?!"

"I-I saw Mason" I said staring at him.

"Mason's dead" He said shrugging.

"I just saw him, standing right there, I swear to god"

He frowned and sighed.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Vicki Donovan was the one that tried to kill you last night with that fire"

I stared at him "Uh, what? Vicki's dead"

"Yeah her ghost tried to barbecue you"

I frowned "How is this happening?"

"Jeremy" He said.

"What about Jeremy?"

"Oh, uh, nothing" He said shrugging.

"Damon" I said "You promised no more lies, no more than five minutes ago"

"He's been seeing ghosts" He said.

"What? When did this happen?" I demanded.

"When Bonnie brought him back to life before the summer"

"He...he didn't tell me" I said.

"He didn't want you to freak out"

"Well I'm freaking out now!" I cried.

He put his hands on my shoulders "Well don't"

"Great advice" I snapped.

"Just come on, we need to see Bonnie and get her to stop it"

"Bonnie knows about this?" I asked.

"Yeah Bonnie knows"

"Who else?"

"Um, I'd say pretty much everyone"

"Oh, well that's fantastic" I snapped sarcastically "Anything else you wanna let roll out of your tongue while you're on a truthful thing here?"

"No"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and went out the door, I got in the car and he followed and we drove to talk to Bonnie. We saw her and Caroline and got out.

"Greetings Blondie, witchy" He said with a smirk "I think your voodoo wires all crossed wrong when you got rid of Vicki Donovan"

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked.  
"Because we're pretty sure he just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost" I said folding my arms.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest" Damon said "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu"

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people" Caroline said.

"They can't" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood" Damon said "When I kill someone they're supposed to stay dead, whatever you did to screw it up, fix it"

I punched his arm and walked away from him to go look for Jeremy. I finally found him, Elena and Rick.

"Oh, hey guys" I said and they looked at me. "Looking for you"

"What's up" Jeremy said.

"I was just wondering, how's Vicki Donovan?" I asked nodding; They all looked at me and then looked at each other. "Oh sorry, did I say that out loud? I wasn't supposed to know was I? Woops"

I turned and walked away from them and went to the restroom and again bumped into Stefan.  
"Ugh, what do you want" I asked going to go past him.

He grabbed my arm "You ok?"

I glared and pulled my arm from his grip "Friggin peachy why do you care? "

"You know, I'm here to protect you Aj, and I can help with any problem that you're dealing with-" He said.

"Go to hell Stefan" I said "I don't want your help, I don't want your protection, as a matter of fact, I want absolutely nothing from you whatsoever, so leave me the hell alone"

"I'm your best friend" he said with a fake pout.

"Let's get one thing straight Salvatore. You are NOT my friend, you will NEVER be my friend again, EVER" I said "You got that? Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Someone's on fire today" He smirked.

I stared at him "That's not funny, I could've let you die"

"But you didn't"

"Yeah, because of Elena, but next time it happens, I will let you die"

"You won't"

"Why's that?"

"Because deep down, you know what I mean to you and deep down, you think there's still hope" He said, basically mocking my sister, I slapped him and he turned to look at me.

"I hope you get your emotions back, Stefan. I really, really do. Because then you'll know what an ass you've been to everybody, but you'll also know, that you have no friends left" I said "So stay away from me"

"You know Aj, there's no point in torturing yourself, I mean, human's don't have a switch"

"I'll give you a friggin switch, Dick"

He laughed "It's not your fault everyone around here keeps things from you constantly"

"Oh that's good to know; because I couldn't care less" I nodded "I honestly don't give a rats ass"

"You're changing, that's a good thing" He said.

"Good for whom? Huh? You? I don't see how, 'Cause you've turned into Damon, the one thing you didn't want"

He stared at me and then frowned "Yeah, no I haven't"

"No, actually" I laughed with fake enthusiasm "You're worse"

"Yeah, I am and I could-"

"Could what? Kill me? Go ahead Stefan" I said moving closer to him "Put me out of my misery, end it right here, right now, go on...I dare you"

He stared at me, in complete shock and I moved closer.

"Oh that's right, you're Klaus' bitch, no disobeying the master" I said.

"I am not" He growled.

"Then prove it" I said "Kill me"

He turned and walked away from me "That's what I thought"

I walked into the restroom and stared at myself in the mirror, I had to get out of this town...it was seriously starting to annoy me. It was like poison...

I quickly washed my face and then walked out, Elena and Jeremy had gone but Damon was sitting with Rick at the bar. I went to walk past but they both stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were right" Damon said.

"About what?"

"Mason Lockwood"

"Good to know" I said nodding.

"You're still upset?" Damon asked.

"No" I said shaking my head "Now I'm pissed"

I turned and walked out of the Grill and I went home.

-LATER-

I was sitting in my room, on the window seat when Jeremy came in.

"What do you want Hayley Joel?" I asked not looking at him.

"Who's Hayley Joel?" He asked.

I turned to look at him "Never mind"  
"I'm sorry I lied to you" He said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, ok" I nodded.

"I know you're mad, and I'm sorry Aj, I really am sorry but I knew this would be your reaction" He said.

"No, Jeremy" I said looking out the window "My reaction would've been alot calmer if it hadn't come from Damon...like three months after it started to happen, I would've tried to help you"

"I know, and I should've come to you" He said "But you...you carry so much for us, you do so much for us ok, I didn't want to burden you with this"

"Don't do that" I said shaking my head "Don't try and say I'm burdened with enough, because truthfully, I'm burdened with too much, this whole Stefan/Klaus/Elena thing is starting to annoy me, Stefan won't leave me alone, Damon kissed Elizabeth no more than three days ago, and now I find out you're seeing ghosts and have been for months, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve to know"

"I know, I know" He said "And I'm sorry but...you carry far too much, you need a break or you're going to break"  
"Too late for that" I said looking out the window.

"What does that mean?"  
"It means I'm sick of this place, I hate it, I hate everything about it, I'm starting to think the ones I thought I could trust, are turning out to be the ones I shouldn't trust"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter, I know now right?" I said and folded my arms.

"I need to go out" He said, his voice was sad...I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I...it's nothing"

"Jeremy Gilbert" I snapped "Tell me"

"I-I kissed Anna"

I stared at him "Um, ok...that's...uh, interesting?"

"No it isn't actually" he said "Elena told Caroline...and Caroline will tell Bonnie, I-I need to go"

He turned and left the room, well, my little brother was a player then. I shook my head and looked back out the window. What was happening to me? Where was all this anger coming from?

-LATER-

I must've fallen asleep because when I looked out the window, it was dark, really dark. I rubbed my eyes and moved from the bed, I turned and moved off the bed seat and walked downstairs. Alaric walked in the door.

"Aj-" He began.

"Don't you even start Rick" I said shaking my head.

"I know you're mad, I only found out yesterday" He said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, not really" He said shrugging.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and sat on the stool.

"You know, Jeremy told me what he said to you, what you said to him" Rick said.

"What?"

"Earlier, you said you hated this town"  
"Who doesn't hate this town?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I supposed, but he was right earlier, you don't have to be the one that carries it all"

"Yes I do, it's my job" I said cupping my hands together.

"No it isn't" He said "You're still a kid, you shouldn't hold all this responsibility"

"Who should Rick? Huh? Who should hold it all? Nobody else can" I said looking over at him.

"I know, and I know it's hard with everything that's going on, but I'm here when you need me"

"I know" I said nodding.

"But you don't, you jam it all up inside until you get angry and then you explode, I heard you earlier with Stefan" He said "trust me, I used to do it all the time, hold all the guilt, all the anger, all the rage, everything down until it finally exploded and it wasn't good...it never ended well for anyone"

I stared at him "Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Be smart, talk about it, instead of pushing it away"

"I can't talk about it" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not anybody else's problems but my own, it's my fault Stefan is the way he is, it's because of me he went after Klaus...to save Damon because I love him, that's it, everything that seems to happen in this town is my fault" I said "It's like my life is a never ending funeral"

"Well I'm not dying" He said.

He moved round beside me and pulled me into a hug, something Rick hadn't done before. I hugged him back.

"You told me not to give up, that I'm not a lost cause, and if you believe that about me, you can believe it about yourself, you're a great person and deserve everything there is, so don't let something as stupid as Jeremy seeing ghosts, or Elena lying, or even Stefan get you down, Stefan will be normal again, he'll be normal before he knows it Aj, and when he does he'll apologize and you'll forgive him"

"I know" I sighed.

"You need to let it go..." He said "To let everything go"

"But that's just it Rick" I said moving back "I can't, because if I'd just died that night, if John hadn't saved me then, nobody would be in this mess, if Stefan hadn't tried to save me, he wouldn't be in this mess...with the whole "Dick" attitude"

"That's not true, it would be happening, because Damon would still have gotten bitten, and we would've lost another member of the team, another person that nobody wants to lose because she helps everybody through everything, even when they don't deserve it, I mean Damon is the prime example of that"

His phone began to ring and he quickly answered it, and spoke to someone.

"Talking of Damon" He said rolling his eyes.  
"Maybe you should take your own advice Rick" I smirked when he got up.

"Yeah, maybe I should, I'll be back soon"  
I nodded and he left, leaving me alone.

I went back up into my room and shut the door, re-taking my place at the window seat. I stared out into the night and just watched. Rick was right...

-LATER-

I'd fallen asleep because when I woke up this time, someone was holding onto me.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.  
"Shhhh, go back to sleep"

Damon.

"Damon? What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep on the window seat and I had to move you"

I realised I was on the bed, and he was lying with me.

"Hmmm" I hummed.

"So Ric tells me you hate this town"

"hmpf" I huffed and closed my eyes

"You hate it because?"

"It ruins everything" I mumbled.

"Is that a dig at me?" he asked.

I sat up and looked at him "No, Damon of course not, it's this town it ruins everybody, the amount of people that have died here, the amount of supernatural that happens here too...this town it's poison, it kills everything it touches, and it took me this long to realise it" I said.

He stroked my face "We could always leave"

"You're serious" I said staring at him, wide eyed.

"Of course I am" He said "If this town hurts you so much, then we'll leave right now, never even look back"

"I can't do that Damon"

"I know" he said "Suggestion for future reference"

I lay back down and stared at the window "Do you think...he'll ever be the same Stefan?"

"I don't know" He said shrugging under me "I don't know"

"I want him to be...but I told him earlier...that I would never be his friend again"

"You were angry, it's normal" Damon said "How did that happen by the way?"

"What?"

"You were upset...then you were really pissed, how?"

"Stefan was trying to be a smart ass" I said "So I put him in his place...but I-I didn't mean it, not any of it"

"I know" He said "Rick said you didn't"

"You all gossip"

"The poison in the town does that to you" Damon chuckled.

I slapped his chest and went to move it away again but he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"Rick's right you know" He said.

"About?"

"This whole blocking everyone out, I'm here, you make me talk, so I should make you"

"I talk enough" I said closing my eyes again.

"Not enough that you'll tell us what's wrong with you" He said "I don't like it, I want you to be able to tell me what's wrong with you, like you used to, before we even started dating"

"Dating" I laughed.

"What?"

"That doesn't...sound right coming form you mouth" I said with a laugh again.

He moved so that I was lying next to his chest, but he kept his arm around my head.

"It's the truth"

"You realise you've turned into Stefan"

"I know, how bad for the world" He said against my hair.

"I liked old Damon"

"You liked the one who constantly hurt you all the time?" He asked.

I looked up at him "No" I said shaking my head "I liked, crazy Damon, you know before Stefan came back with this whole...ripper thing going but I also like this Damon"

"I liked him too" He said nodding.

I shook my head and closed my eyes again, this time actually planning to go to sleep. Damon stroked my cheek and played with a strand of my hair, causing me to shiver and then I was warm, and he hugged me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" He said "Don't forget that"

"I wont" I mumbled "I love you too"

I must've drifted off because everything went black...


	52. Season 3- Ordinary People

**Thank you: ADORATIO  
GrapeJuice101  
Susl  
Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**

**For your reviews it means alot to me that you're supporting this story, here's chapter 52.**

**I also realised I'd spelled Rick wrong, so from now it's gonna be RIC lol**

**Chapter 52: Ordinary People**

I was going into the old Lockwood cellar with Ric and Elena and we walked in a little bit, it was dark.

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asked as a I shined a light above me.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light" Ric said.

"Wait, what?" I asked frantically and I stopped moving.

"April" A voice whispered and I jumped and turned around.

"Ah!" I yelped and then seen Damon "God Damon!"

"Scaredy-cat" He said with a smirk.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do" Ric said.

I smirked "So you really can't get in there?" Elena askd.

"No" Damon said and tangled his fingers with mine "Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-Vampire"

"What do you mean ancient?" I asked.

"See for yourself" He said nodding towards the end of the tunnel. We walked further in and I could see writing.

"Well this is as far as I can get to" Damon said, he reluctantly let go of my hand.

"What is this?" I asked touching the walls.

"Well as far as I can tell it's a story, in simple archaeological terms it's a really, really old story. That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf" Ric said.

"A werewolf" Elena said.

"Yeah it's the Lockwood Diaries, Pictionary style" Damon smirked.

"I don't understand" I said "I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that" Ric said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Long. It gets better, show 'em Ric" Damon said.

"Names. They're not native but they're written in Runic, Viking script" Ric said.

"Vikings?" Elena asked.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus" Ric said.  
"Klaus" I said.

"And Elijah and Rebekah"

"These are the names of the original family?" I asked

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls, or even the entire new world for that matter" Ric said.

"Okay, this had gotta be one of Klaus' fakes" I said.

"That's what I said" Damon said and I turned to look at him and he grinned.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise" Ric said.

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

"Mikael" Ric said.

"Mikael? Mikael as in the one who knows how to kill Klaus?" I asked.

"Yep and I like to call him "Papa original" Damon said.

Ric picked up the drawings "Let's get back to my apartment, maybe I can figure something out"

-RIC'S APARTMENT-

Ric and I were looking at the drawings while Damon and Elena were fighting.

"These images tell a story...to learn the story I have to decipher these images" Ric said.

I turned to see Damon disarming Elena who had tried to stake him "Sloppy" He scoffed.

"Shut up, I'm new at this" She said hitting him.

"Ghost of Christmas past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus" Damon said.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" I asked.

"Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost" He then got Elena again "Bang! You're dead"

He pretended to bite her neck and she shoved him off her, I rolled my eyes. "Such children" I scoffed and turned back to Ric.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is" Ric said.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean" I said.

"Fine! Fine! If I'm being irrationally optimistic like you two how are we supposed to do that?" Damon asked an arm going around my neck.

"Well if the story is about the original family living here...then we go straight to the source" I said nodding.

"Who?" Ric asked.

"Rebekah" I nodded.

-SCHOOL-

I could see Rebekah cheerleading and I walked over to her.

"You! Goody!" She said with a smile.

"I was hoping we could talk" I said folding my arms.  
"About what? Stefan? Don't worry I'm off him, until he starts treating me better, in fact you should probably take a page from my book if I'm being honest"

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this" I said and held up a picture of her name that was carved into the Runic "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent 1000 years running from your father"

"I should get back to the girls homecoming's right around the corner" She said with a smile.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him" I said.

"You're bluffing" She growled "You don't know where he is, no one does"

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" I asked.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" She said.

"So then tell me" I said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" I asked.

"I need to get back to the girls" She said and left, I shook my head and called Ric.

"Hello?"

"Nothing. She told me nothing" I said.

"Told you!" Damon's voice said.

"Shut up" I snapped "I'm on my way back"

I drove back to the apartment and got out the car but my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Babe" Damon's voice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm in the cellar with Stefan" He said.

"Ah, she's going to tell me" I said nodding "She's scared of him Damon I saw it in her eyes, I just have to engage a little mean girl power struggle first"

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair"

"I've got this, Damon" I said "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan 'll be free of any compulsion, how does he look?"

"Hmm- Pasty and pouty" he said.

"He'll have to get over it" I said "Call me later"

I walked into the apartment and looked to Ric and Elena. "So?"

"Rebekah will come around" I said.

"You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, is not in the art of patience"

Just then I got a text "Come over for a chat, Rebekah"

"She's a thousand year old vampire who's just joined the cheerleader squad...there is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric, I got this" I smirked and showed him the message.

-SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-

I walked in and saw Rebekah hold up champagne glasses.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You invited me over" I said "To talk?"

"All right girls, have at it" Rebekah said.

Girls came in with dresses on.

"Okay, now twirl please" She said.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" I asked.

"I need a homecoming dress, so what do you think pick one" She said.

"I'm not here to help you shop" I snapped.

She vamped out and ran at one of the girls and turned to me "I said pick one Aj"

"The...red one" I nodded.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked and turned to the girls "Go away, remember nothing"

I frowned and folded my arms.

"You do not threaten me you'll learn what I allow you to learn is that clear?"

"Sure" I nodded and she walked past me. "Come, well invade Stefan's room"

We walked into his room and she began lookin around.

"How fun is this..." She said and started opening drawers.

"We shouldn't be doing this" I said.

"Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop in here before! Boxer briefs a lot has changed from the twenties" She said.

"Are you gonna root through all his stuff or are you gonna start telling me your story?" I asked.

"Ah...you really are no fun" She said.

"I can be"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe how did you guys' end up here?" I asked.

"My parents just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland they lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate"

"So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet"

"Not by anyone in your history books" She said "But my mother knew the witch Ayanna who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength and that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people"

"The werewolves?" i asked.

"To us they were just our neighbours, my family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during that time my family had more children, including me"

"You make it sound so normal"

"It was" She said "But one full moon Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the full moon, watch the men turn into beasts, it was forbidden, Henrik payed the price"

I folded my arms again and listened.

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours" She said. "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans"

My phone began to ring.

"You better get that, Damon checking up on you"

"Hello?" i asked.

"Hey!" Damon said.

"Damon, where are you?" I asked. I could hear music.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm over dressed...still standing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said "But I can't talk right now"

"I'll be at the bar" Stefan's voice said.  
"Is that Stefan?!" I demanded.

"Yeah, I kinda went off a little bit" Damon said "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing"

"Damon!" I huffed "How could you let him out?"

"I got this back, April" He hung up and I shook my head and looked over to Rebekah who was now lying on the bed going through Stefan's diaries.

"Did you get your full of snooping yet? Can we get back to the story?"

She got up and walked over to the dresser "Honestly, I don't understand those two as a couple"

"Why would you?" I asked "You don't know anything about who he really is"

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire, we're a predatory species, we don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives"

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? Cause you don't care about the homecoming dance?" I asked. "You know I'm just gonna go"

"You haven't even heard half of the story"

"And you're not gonna tell it, you're just bored and looking for someone to push around find someone else to play with! Maybe you can compel yourself friend"

I began to leave but she stopped me "That necklace wasn't Stefan's to give" She said and I turned to look at her.

"Which one?"

"The one with the red stone" She said "The blue stone wasn't his to give either, they belonged to the original witch"  
"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" I asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse, she's the one who turned us into vampires" She said "My mother made us into what we are for protection"

"So..."

"I'm thirsty do you want a drink?" She asked.

I followed her into the library and we stopped.  
"So Vampirism was a form of protection?" I asked.

"What else would it be?" She asked.

"A curse" I said.

"My parents saw a way of keeping their children alive"

"Yeah but why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not...leave?"

"Pride" She said "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be supiror to the wolves, where they could bite and we had to bite harder, where they had speed, we had to be faster, agility, strength, senses..."

"So they wanted this?"

"Yes, but the witch wouldn't do it so my father said it was up to my mother, it was in their hands"

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" I asked.

"She was also a witch" Rebekah said.

"What?"

"The witch of the original family. The original witch" She said. "Where do they keep their best vintage?"

"But if your mother was a witch, then-"

"Am I? No a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature" She said "You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us, she did not turn"

"How did you turn?" I asked.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality" She said "That night my father offered us wine laced with blood, and then drove his sword through our hearts"

"He killed you?"

"And he wasn't delicate about it either" She said "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual, it was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable, but the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences, the spirits turned on us and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness...the sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks, until my mother found a solution. There were other problems neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out, flowers at the base of the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away so we burned it to the ground, but the darkest consequence was never something my parents had anticipated, the hunger, the blood, we could not control it...and with that the predatory species was born"

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" I asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame"

"Yeah-Elijah told me this part of the story, your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villiagers, Klaus wasn't his son"

"She tried to make it right, she put the hybrid curse on Nik and then he turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride, which as a vampire was magnified, he went on a rampage and killed half the village, then he came home and killed her"

"Mikael killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers, he tore it from her chest as Nik watched"

"Oh"

"Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of the family scattered, Nik stayed so he could help me bury her, he knew I had to say my goodbye to my mother" She said. "I told him, as did Elijah that we would stick together always and forver"

"Always and forever? Even though he had you locked in a coffin for ninety years?" I asked.

"We're vampires, our emotions are heightened, I'm stubborn, Elijah Moral, Nik...Nik had no tolerance for those who disappoint him, over a thousand years as a family we've made that mistake once or twice, I've made it several times"

"But you still love him?" I asked.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story it's time to go" She said but when I went to speak she stopped me "I said leave it Aj! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along"

"I'm just looking for one good reason as to why we shouldn't wake Mikael"

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid"

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold on Stefan's life and mine"

"Do what you need" She said "Wake Mikael at your own peril, but make no mistake if you come after my brother I will rip you apart and I get my temper from my father, now leave!"

-OUTSIDE THE GRILL-

Elena handed me the drawings.

"It wasn't Mikael that killed his wife...it was Klaus"

"Oh...I have to show these to Rebekah if I get a break through she'll help"

"I'll go...just you go home"

"Elena-"

"Do as your told" Elena snapped.

I folded my arms and frowned "Fine"

I got in the car and drove back to the house and went in, nobody was there. I got changed into my pyjamas and went into my room and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Uh, Damon a bit of a warning would be nice" I said nodding.

"We got Mikael" He said.

"What?" I asked "How?"

"No idea, I guess Elizabeth came through, plan's in motion, see I told you I had it" he said and I frowned "Go ahead, kick, yell, scream. Sure you've had your rant all planned out"

"I'm not gonna yell at you" I said with a frown.

"Why not? I went behind your back, freed Stefan and you know what it backfired" He said "He's an even bigger dick than ever, just now he's a dick on our side"

"I'm not mad, I'm tired, I just...wanna go to bed"

"You know I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it"

I got into bed and lay next to him, staring at his face "Well they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down"

"SO I was right, after all that, the wall lead us to Mikael"

"Lead us to more than that, I think Rebekah's on our side too"

"Really? What did you learn from her?"

"I learned that, she's just a girl, that lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her, and when it's all said and done there's nothing more important than the bond of family"

He lay down further on the bed, facing me "Well you should tell that to my brother"

"I'm not mad, but Elena might be, for letting him out Damon" I said "I think you're gonna be the one to save him from himself, it wont be because he loves Elena, or because he was my friend, but because he loves you" I said "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?"

"Sure" He said and kissed the bridge of my nose.

I shut my eyes and I felt him pull me closer to him and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep...


	53. Season 3- Homecoming

**Chapter 53: Homecoming**

We were standing in the Boarding house, Stefan and Damon trying to come up with a plan.

"Aye-Let's say that Mikael followed Aj here, he tried to grab her, use her as bait" Stefan said.

"And what?"I scoffed "You vervained him?"

"No!" Damon huffed "WE vervained him! This guy is an Original to make it realistic"

"O.K. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger"

"Which he planned on using on Rebekah but instead..." Elena said.

"We drove it through his heart" Stefan said.

"And what happens when he asks where Mikael's body is?" I demanded.

"Good point" Damon said "You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says, so the idea to lure him back here and kill him-last thing we need is you-"

"Getting tripped up and tongue tied" I said folding my arms.

"Well don't look at me" Stefan said "I am in just in charge of getting him back here"

"Klaus is smart" I said "If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof"

"Then I shall be dead" A voice said.

I turned to look at Mikael and swallowed.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked.

"Wel that means our plan is working, Klaus will want to see my body, you lure him here and I will kill him"

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him" I said.

"Well I'm in possession of a stake from the wood of the ancient white oak tree, then one that left these ashes when it burned" He said.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked. I eyed him curiously.

"Not here, the knowing of it's location is my insurance policy" Mikael stated.

"Against what?" Stefan asked.

"You leaving this in my heart, you see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So it falls on you" He said.

He handed the dagger to me and I stared at it.

"You want me to actually dagger you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust"

I sighed and moved forward "Cant someone else do it?" Stefan asked. "I mean...come on"

I glared at him "Shut up, Dick"

"Can you do this?" Stefan scoffed.

"Anymore of it and I'll shove it through you" I snapped.

"Well can you?" He scoffed again.

I turned to face him and then Mikael grabbed my arm and told Stefan to shush. I snorted and looked up at Mikael.

"Just pretend it's someone you hate" Mikael said to me. I eyed Stefan for a minute and then nodded.

"Oh well that's not hard" I smirked and stabbed it into his heart, he fell back, dead.

"Who did you think of?" Elena asked.

I didn't need to answer because I looked at Stefan and scoffed; he frowned and shook his head.

-LATER-

Stefan was on the phone to Klaus, I was standing with Elena, Damon and Rebekah.

"Your father is dead" Stefan said "Oh, my mistake, not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

Stefan began to explain what happened and rolled his eyes slightly. "Well he's here. Come by whenever...it's true, I saw it with my own eyes"

He then looked at Rebekah "That's not a problem, she is right here" He handed the phone to her.

"Hello Nik" She said and cringed slightly "It's true he's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here" She said "Good, I'll see you then" She then turned to us "He bought it, he's coming home"

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked.

"Let's just get this over with" I said and pulled the dagger from Mikael's chest.

-LATER-

I was standing in Damon's room with him, preparing weapons.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us" I said to Damon.  
"Oh really?" Damon smirked "Cause these original vampires are usually so reliable"

"Shut up Damon" I snapped "She might be mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother"

"Her lying, Mama-killing-dagger-happy brother. Wolvesbane is ready"

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan" I said "Too many people that can make it go wrong"

"Well I'm formulating a secret contingency plan" He said.  
"Really what is it?" I asked.

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret"

Stefan appeared and I scoffed "I need to borrow a tie" he said.

"You have your own ties" Damon scoffed.

"Hm-I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to homecoming I need a better tie" He said.

"You could not go" I smirked.

"I'm compelled to protect you and if I look at your track record of highschool dances it's pretty tragic with my luck you'll go and get yourself killed by the homecoming queen"

"Yeah, it would be tragic Klaus ripping you to shreds...I can picture it in my mind...the thought makes me extremly happy" I smirked.

Stefan scowled and left and Damon nudged me "Bit harsh"

"Uh, no" I said shaking my head.

I picked up a wolfsbane grenade and Damon hit my hand.

"Ah-AH! No" He said.

"I know how to do it!" I said "Ric taught me"

He took the grenade and frowned "April, if this thing blows up in our face-just remember only one of us heals quickly" He said.

Stefan came back "Ah-please tell me you have better plans than wolfsbane grenades?"

"Never you mind brother" Damon said. "The less you know, the better"

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly so excuse me if I'm a bit cynical" he said.

"You're the one you should worry about" I snapped "If Klaus asks you the wrong question this whole thing falls apart...and you are his bitch Stefan"

"You do have reason to worry" He snapped back "But if I look back in our history of epic plan failures it's usually because one of us let our humanity in and it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up"

"Oh no defiantly not" I scoffed "just do our sanity a favour and leave"

"I'll see you at homecoming" He said "I can't wait"

"Just go away" I said shaking my head.

-LATER-

I walked into Stefan's room and saw Damon moved a body.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Rebekah" Elena said.

"Oh"

"In the back!" Damon said "Harsh"

"Shame it wasn't someone else" I huffed and folded my arms.

"It had to be done, Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side" Elena said.

"Hey, I'm not judging you" Damon smirked "It's very "Katherine" of you"

"Not the way to make her feel better about herself Damon" I said.

"It was a compliment...of sorts" he said.

-LATER-

-TYLER LOCKWOOD'S HOUSE-

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Aj was standing looking around when someone pulled her into a dance. She looked to see Klaus.

"Oh...great" She said sarcasitcly.

"You're not very polite love, are you?" He asked.

"Hmm" She hummed.

"You look very beautiful tonight" He said.

"Um...thanks?"

"Has Stefan been looking after you?"

"If you mean annoying me to death...then uh, yeah" She said with a frown.

"Well...where's your date?" He asked with a smirk.

"Getting me a drink" She said.

"Well, luckily I can give you one" He said and moved back and went to hand her a glass. She shook my head "Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise"

"He came at me" Aj said "I didn't have a choice"

"Still I'm impressed, it's not easy for a human to dagger an original"

"I've seen it before" She said with a shrug.

"Right. Elijah, you seem nervous"

"I'm not nervous" She said "I just don't like you"

"Let's just get straight to the point then shall I love? People have been after me for 1000 years and I am always one step ahead of them so whatever it is you're thinking of trying give it your best shot, you won't succeed"

"Who say's I'm planning anything?" She asked.

"You're the doppelganger and your boyfriend seems to think it's ok to try"

"He won't" She said "Why would he? I mean you're the big bad original"

He leaned in towards her "Exactly, so if he tries, I'll rip his heart out right in front of you"

"No you won't" she said and folded her arms "Because I believe you're better than that"

"You believe I'm better than what?" He asked.

"Than this...all of this" She said and she shrugged "I don't believe you're as bad as you portray yourself out to be"

"Why would you think that?" He asked curiously.

"Because, you're like Damon" She said "Hard exterior but on the inside he just doesn't want to be alone"

He didn't reply and he looked away.

"See" She said and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"How would you know?"

She stared at him and bit her lip "Because every vampire has humanity, even if they switch it off...it doesn't matter...it'll always come seeping back in even when they don't want it, like that night you slapped me" She said "You asked to see it...and then told me maybe you didn't want to kill me...why I don't know, but I'm gonna try and get your humanity in...if you like it or not"

"Why?"

"Because maybe" She said leaning in "I want to"

He stared at her and she pulled back and moved from his grip and walked out the back and was grabbed by Damon.

"Go, go now"

"What? Where?" She asked.  
"just go...we've got this"

"Damon" She began but he crushed his lips to hers and moved back. "What was that for?"

"In case there isn't a later" He said.

"Damon-"

"Go" He said and shoved her to Bonnie.

"No! Damon!"

Bonnie dragged her to the car.

-LATER-

I was pacing the living room floor in the boarding house when Damon came in.

"Damon!" I cried and ran at him. He caught me and sighed into my neck "Don't do that to me"

"Klaus isn't dead"

"What?" I asked pulling back "But-"

"Stefan ruined it" He said with a frown.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"We thought of everything April" He said Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, we brought Elizabeth and Katherine in so you weren't in danger, anything could have gone wrong we were prepared"

"I don't understand" I said. "Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything that's what we were counting on"

"We blew it" Damon said.

"Where are Elizabeth and Katherine?"

"They ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad, and who can blame them? Klaus would've crushed them, I had him April this could all be over!" He said.

He threw a bottle of scotch into the fireplace.

"Hey Damon" I said "Hey, hey! Listen to me!" I said I grabbed his face. "We'll survive this, we always survive, trust me"

"We're never getting Stefan back, you know that don't you?"

"Then we'll let him go" I said "Okay? We'll let him go"

He nodded and he sighed.

"There has to be a good reason for this" Elena said coming into the room.

"I'm sorry Laney" I said shrugging "He's gone"

"No, he...he wouldn't just do that, there had to be a catch" She said.

I shook my head and walked over to her, tears were in her eyes, Damon answered his phone and left the room.

"We can't let him go" She cried.

"Laney..." She hugged me and my grip tightened. "Shhhh"

"Don't let him go..."

I sighed "Ok"

"What?"

"I won't let him go" I said and frowned "I'll get him back...even if it kills me"

"I think there was a reason he blew it all" She said into my shoulder.

Maybe she was right...but then again...who knew?


	54. Season 3- The New Deal

**Guy's I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been having a faze with the Walking dead lol but anyway here's chapter 54 and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. It means alot even though I haven't been keeping up sorry again.**

**Chapter 54: The New Deal**

I was woekn up by Elena, who was roughly nudging my shoulders. I slapped her hands away and rolled onto my stomach "What?!" I grumbled when she didn't go anywhere.

"Someone's following me" She said.

I instantly sat up and stared over at her "Who?" I asked.

"I don't know...who he is but he thought I was you"

"We don't even look anything alike" I said rolling my eyes.

"Have you heard from Damon?"

"Not since the other day, why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering maybe he knows the guy or something" Elena said frowning.

"it's fine Laney, I'll call him in a minute"

"Are you two even talking?" She asked.

"Yeah we're talking, why?"

"Because of the argument you had the other night, with the whole I'm gonna get Stefan back thing, Damon didn't take it very well"

I rolled my eyes "Damon...is Damon" I said shrugging. I grabbed my phone from the bedisde table and called him and he picked up on the sixth ring.

"Can I help you?"

"That's rude" I said narrowing my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Well I'm busy"

"Doing what Damon? Drinking in the Grill?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes" He replied "So if you don't mind..."

"Ugh fine, Elena was just getting stalked by someone who thought it was me...but um ok bye" I said and hung up before he got a chance to retaliate."Ass" I spat and I threw the phone down and got off the bed, Elena sighed and left the room. I moved around, picking clothes up and headed into the bathroom.

I got changed and went into my bedroom my phone lighting up. I picked it up and seen that it was Damon calling so I choose to ignore it. He could be mad at me all he wanted, didn't change the way I felt. I wanted to help my sister get her boyfriend back. I wasn't doing this for me, i'd made it perfectly clear to Stefan that we wouldn't be friends even if he did. I just wanted to help my sister, she'd done it for me loads of times.

When it started ringing again I saw that it was Alaric.

"Hello?"

"You'll answer to him and not to me" Damon's voice demanded.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the "End" button. He was gonna be a dick to me, so I'd do it to him too. He wasn't getting away with it.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the grill" Elena said peering in my room "You coming?"

"I'll catch up" I said nodding.

"I'll wait then" She said.

"No it's fine Elena" I said" just go...go see Bonnie or something "

She sighed again "Okay"

My phone rang again and I answered it, intending to burst Damon's ear drum.

"WHAT?!"  
"It's me" Ric said.

"Oh, sorry Ric, what's wrong?"

"Jeremy got fired from work"

I growled slightly and rolled my eyes "Well he's not in the house"

"He's not at the grill either" Ric said.

"I'll call him"

"Damon wants you to-"

"You can tell Damon if he wants to talk to me he can talk to me himself" i said smirking slightly.

"She said-"

"I heard her" Damon's voice said "It's a bit hard when you won't answer the phone "

"Awww" I mocked "That's what happens when you're an absolute Jackass"

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and out of the house. I got in the car and drove to the grill and went in, dialing Jeremy.

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me" I said.

I hung up and walked over to "Unbelievable!"

"You are hot when you're mad" A voice said and I turned to glare at Damon.

"I'm not mad" I answered back "I'm worried...there's a big difference"

"See I've had this conversation with Elena already" He said motioning to Elena who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well good for you" I said with a fake smile.

"You two love birds fighting?" A voice asked.

I internally groaned "Klaus"

"You gonna do this in the Grill?" Damon asked "In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you dont you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" klaus said innocently I rolled my eyes "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate and see the lovely Aj"

I shook my head and sat next to Elena, who's eyes widened when the man appeard behind Klaus. This was obviously the man she'd been talking about. Klaus smiled.

"Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus said.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour" Damon said, the jealousy in his tone was unbelievable.

"My sister seems to be missing" He said "Need to sort that out"

"Cute blonde bombshell psycho, shouldn't be too hard to find" Damon smirked.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here, oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives, and having your arguments with the people you "Claim" to love however you choose. You have my word" Klaus said.

I could see Damon's face drop and I stared between the two of them.

"What more could you possibly want?!" I snapped.

"Well for starters you can tell me where I might find Stefan"

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved you ass" Damon snapped.

"Well you see that is a shame" Klaus said "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem" I said.

Klaus moved towards me, and Damon moved in front so he couldn't and Klaus smirked.

"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" Klaus said.

"Yeah well Stefan is your problem" I said getting up and leaned in "Not mine"

I walked past him and walked out of the Grill and towards the car and I headed home, finding Ric already there.

-LATER-

Ric, Elena and I were setting the table.

"So you're ready?" Ric asked us.

"Vampire's,, hybrids, and originals no problem" I said "Our reellious brother on the other hand, we're worried"

"Proof that you're still human" he said.

The front door opened and Jeremy walked in and went to the fridge.

"Just in time" Elena said "We're cooking"

"Sorry just passin' through" He mumbled.

"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical atypical family" Ric said.

"WHy?" jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and Oh didn't tell anyone" I said.

"AHh-Look can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside"

"Oh wait!" Ric said "When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood"

"I don't know...does it matter?"

"yeah Jeremy!" I spat. It didn't bother me that he'd been sired by Klaus at all but it did to Elena.

"He's been sired by Klaus, he's dangerous!" Elena said.

"He can still hear you" Jeremy said he is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonne lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?"

"What is with the attitude?!" I growled.

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame, Tyler's waiting"

He went to move but I was faster and I stood in his way.

"Oh, no no" I said shaking my head "You're not going anywhere so get your ass on a chair before I hurt your face"

"Especially not with Tyler"

Jeremy looked to Ric for help but he shrugged "I'm with them on this Jer"

"All right fine" Jeremy said "You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. YO,, Tyler come on in"

"Jeremy!" Elena growled.

I slapped his head "you're so dead"

Tyler opened the door and walked in and smiled at us.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon was standing pouring himself a drink, thinking about different things. How was he gonna stop Aj from being mad at him? How was he gonna keep Klaus away from them? And how was he gonna keep them safe? He'd tried everything thus far and yet...here he was still making mistakes. This was why he didn't trust anyone.

He turned and saw Klaus standing in the doorway and he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" he asked.

"I'd say we're over due" Damon smirked.

"Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming" Klaus said.

"You know me, never miss a chance to plan an epic failure" Damon retorted.

"DOn't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would turn on you?"

"Well, I did have front row seat whe your sister lied to you" Damon said.

"Yeah well she's fickle that one. And you say you have NO idea on her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're gonne do" Damon said smugly "Drink?"

-AJ'S POV-

Jeremy handed Tyler a glass of water.

"Thanks" Tyler said.

"This is weird" I said "Klaus has stalking me and my sister and now you're just...in my kitchen"

"Look, maybe I should go" Tyler said.  
"Oh, stay you're not doing anything" Jeremy said and I shot him a death glare.

"Unless you have to you know, check in with your hybrid master" I smirked.

Tyler laughed and stared at me. "It's not like that A"

I flinched at the sound of the nickname and I glared at him.

"Tell me Tyler...what is the difference between being sired and being compelled" Ric said.

"Compulsion that's just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired it's like...it's like faith. You have to do something because you believe it's right"

"So you believe that serving Klaus is right?" Elena asked "After everything he's done"

"I dont' serve him" Tyler said "Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that"

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Ric said.

Tyler glared "He wouldn't!" He said "And even if he did I'd be fine, I'm a hybrid"

"What if he made you hurt someone you love...uh say Care?" I said.

"He wouldn't do that"

"But what if he did?" I asked.

"He wouldn't" Tyler said back.

"Oh really? Then you don't know Klaus, Stefan nearly killed me because of him" I nodded with a shrug "But hey...you um...just keep being his bitch, another Stefan that's all we need"

"Okay so what if he asked you to rip out your own heart?" Elena aksed.

"Again he wouldn't "

"And if he did?" Elena asked.

"I don't know!" Tyler said "Then I'd rip out my heart you guys sound like Caroline! Getting all freaked out over something you don't understand "

"So you would hurt Caroline? Wow man that's low" I said "There was me thinking she actually meant something to you"

"Shut up"

"Or what? You gonan run to Klaus? OOOOOH I'm so scared. Grow up Tyler fight it, like any normal person would "

"Did Stefan?!" He demanded.

"Actually he did" I said folding my arms "So don't go talking about something you now NOHTING about, you were dead that night, I wasn't...I mean come on it was my blood that cured you" I smirked.

"You're right Tyler, we don't understand it. Klaus is a monster He's terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him"

"Like a dog" I smirked "Oh wait..."

"You're over thinking it" Tyler said glaring at me "I can still make my own decisions"

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon poured Klaus a drink and handed it to him.

"Cheers mate!" Klaus said.

"Down the hatch" Damon said.

"You know,, we've got alot in common you and I" Klaus said.

"Really?" Damon asked "Well yeah, mabe we can bond over our mutal loathing for my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?"

"My family , the originals,, I had them daggered boxed up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the blood lot" Klaus said.

"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill my baby bro" Damon smirked "Well I'd love to find him, just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you"

"You know you drink stinks of vervain" Klaus said "So I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because you're actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order, perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my preach"

He pulled out his phone and Damon's brows furrowed.

"There he is!" Klaus said "So that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

-AJ'S POV-

Jeremy put his phone away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It's nothing" Jeremy said.

"I got to go" Tyler said "umm thanks for the food offer but..."

"Next time" Ric said.  
"Won't be a next time" i said as he left.

"That was illuminating" Ric said.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house. Great" I said.

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is...wild" Ric said. "I dont' even think Tyler is fully awakre of what little reason lies behind what he's saying it's this weird cult logic"

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence on you Jer-" I began but Jeremy was gone. "Jeremy?"

His ring was lying on the table.

"that's his ring" Elena said.  
I picked it up "Where did he go?"

I ran out towards the front door and there he was, standing in the middle of the road.

"Jeremy! What is he doing?!" I asked.

A car suddenly came rushing around the corner and it sped towards him.  
"JEREMY!" I screamed "NO!"  
"JEREMY!" Ric cried.

"Jeremy move now!" Elena shouted.

Ric ran and shoved him out of the way and instead of hitting JEremy the car hit Ric.

"RIC!" I cried and ran down the porch steps. And I rolled Ric over and the car stopped next to us.

"There I go again" The man, Tony said "Bumping into people"

"Ric wake up" I said shrugging his shoulder and I checked his hand to see if he was wearing his ring. Jeremy was then leanign in beside me and I had to try my best not to swear and cuss at him.

"He's gonne be alright" Elena said "Are you alright?"

I looked over to him "I don't udnerstand" he siad.

"Compusion" I said "Tyler? "

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Elena aksed.

"It was Klaus!" He said.

"You were compelled Jeremy" She said.

"WE gotta get Ric inside help me" I said.

They helped me get him in and we layed him on the couch. I sat next to him gripping onto his hand. What if his ring didn't work? I blinked back the tears. Rick was the only family we had left, I loved him i didn't want him to die.

"I'll call Damon" Elena said.

Jeremy put his ring back on and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"What?" He asked.

"You're attitude stinks" I snapped "You need to get a grip of yourself, Bonnie dumping you JEr? And i know this is harsh but you have nobody to blame but yourself"

He stared at me and frowned "I know, I'm sorry"

"That's all everyone keeps saying to me" I said "None of you mean it"

He stood, with a frown and left the room and I still gripped onto Ric's hand. Not wanting to let go...just incase. Just the Damon came in and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the sight of him.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's dead" I said "How do you think he is?!"

"He had his ring on" Elena said "Klaus' hybrid hit him now we wait"

"Jeremy" Damon said to him "Why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?"

"I don't know"  
It clicked in my mind. Oh I was gonna kill him.

"Tyler" I growled.

"It wasn't-"

"Jeremy shut up!" I snapped "Why the hell else wold you take it off?!"

I moved from the couch and stormed past them. "Where ar eyou going?" Damon asked.

"OUT!" I snapped and slammed the door shut. I pulled my phone out and called Caroline.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Care" I said trying to make myself sound calm "You heard from Tyler?"

"Uh, no we're um...not talking at the minute"

"oh thanks" I said.  
"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to ask him where Klaus is" I said.

"Oh I'll give you his number" She said.

She gave me Tyler's number and i dialed it as soon as I came off the phone.

"Hello?" His voice asked.

"You're dead when I get ahold of you Lockwood" I snapped into the phone.

"Whao calm-"

"Don't even dare tell me to calm down. You nearly got my little brother killed. I swear to god, you stay away from him"

"Or what?"

"I'll find a way to kill a hybrid and I'll kill you!" I growled.

"We've been friends for years"

"You're not my friend. You WERE my friend. Just like Stefan You're not my friend anymore Tyler. And especially not now, if Jeremy had gotten killed I would've blamed you" I said and I hung up the phone, calmed myself and walked back into the house.

"You calmed down yet?" Damon asked.  
"Not even a little" I said.

"We're going to see where the coffins are" Elena said.  
"Coffins?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, we'll explain on the way"

We got to the house and went in. Bonnie had told us they were here...with Stefan. I sighed at the thought.

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo" Damon said.

"The dead witches are angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life" Elena said "I guess now they have something they want her to know"

"I hate witches" Damon huffed "So fickle...passive agressive"

"You mean like you?!" I asked raising an eyebrow.

We went into the house "Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Come on, Stef" Damon said.

Damon then began to burn and I held him upright until he shifted into a shadowy corner.

"Really? Still?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan" he said "And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring"

"Then wait outside" I said.

"April!" He said.

"We're not leaving here until we know he's here" i said folding my arms.

We went further into the house. "Stefan?!" I demanded.

"Go away!" His voice said "You shouldn't be here" and the he appeard.

"We need you help Stefan" Elena said "Bonnie said you'd be here"

"Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets" Stefan replied.

"Listen you need to giive Klaus back his family" I said.

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" He asked.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car" I said "Don't you get it?"

"Stefan he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants"

"Elena stop talking, I'm not giving him anything"

"Are you listening to us?" Elena asked "He's gonna try and kill jeremy!"

"Not really my problem"

And all my pushed down frustration just burst out and I punched him,, in the jaw and even thought it hurt like hell I did't care.

"And you can go to hell!" I growled. "I hope Klaus get's you and puts a stake right in your heart because honestly? I WONT CARE!"

I grabbed Elena's arm and the two of us walked out.

"That didn't go over well" Damon said.

"Dont' even start Damon" I said.

"Let me talk to him" He said.

"You can't get in!" I said "The witches wont let you"

"Here" he said grabbing my hand and giving me the car keys "take my car. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine"

He rushed into the house and I looked over to Elena and when we got in the car Elena told me she wanted to go see Bonnie. So I dropped her off and drove home.

I went in just as Ric woke up. "Ric, hey!" I called with a smile "When did you return to the living?"

"Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?"

"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebod dying before dessert are you ok?"

Ric started to cough up blood "Oh my god" I said.

"Something' s wrong" he said "The ring"

He fell to the floor moaning and I rished forward, trying to help him up.  
"Ric, hey" i said. "it's gonna be ok...it's gonna be ok"

AFter I'd called fifteen minutes ago the paramedics finally came and tried to check up on Ric. They were just gonna take him to the hospital when Tony appeared.

"Let's not and say we did" He said "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital"

"What?" I asked and the two paramedics began to leave "No,, no no no wait! You have to help him. What are you doing?!"

"You can still save his life, Aj. Here-take my blood "

"I can't get in. You're gona have to invite me in"

"No" i said"Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver"

Ric began to cough again "Ric! Oh my god!" I said rushing over to him "I'm right here, I got you I'm here"

"Might wanna invite me in, Aj"

Suddenly he fell to the ground and I turned seeing an arrow sticking out his back.

I rushed over to the door and saw Jeremy with a crossbow.

"Jeremy!"

"He's not dead yet" he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he passed my me "Where are you going?"

He came back a minute later with a knife. "What are you doing?"

He cut off Tony's head.

"Ahhh" I yelped

"Now he's dead" Jeremy said standing up "We've gotta get Alaric to a hosptial now"

Jeremy dropped the knife and moved back into the house. I stood in absolute shock, not sure what to say.

-LATER-

Ric was at the hospital, he'd to stay in over night. He had internal bleeding, a conussion, four broken ribs. God was this life so messed up. I had to clean the blood off the porch I'd already done most of it. I was rincing blood of the rag when movement behind me made me turn.

"Did you get rid of him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottem of Steven's quarrey"

"What about Ric?" I asked.

"Took care of him too" He said "He'll be fine. How are you?"

"I think I got most of the blood of the porch" i said ignoring his question.

"April. Look at me" he said turning me to face him "It's gonna be ok"

"No it's not Damon" I said "We can't go without five minutes before someone has to die around here. I don't want that"

"Nobody wants that" He said. "And as for Stefan? Do you think he's just gonna give up those coffins?"

"My brother is...sort of running his own show right now" he said.

"Yeah. My brother just chopped off someone's head" I said "It's not right. It's not fair. He's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this"

"April"

"There has to be another way. We have to fix it" I said.

I turned away from him and continued risning out the cloth, Damon grabbed me making me face him again and he cupped my face.

"We will!" He said "Hey, April, hey. We will...ok?"

He pulled me into him and I let out a strangled sob. I couldn't do this anymore, especially not with Jeremy. "Shhh...it's ok, everything's gonna be ok" he said into my hair. I tightened my grip on his shirt, not wanting to let go. We'd spent the last two day's being mad at each other for no reason...because I wanted to help Stefan. Well I didn't want to help him anymore.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here" I said into his chest "I love you Damon"

"I love you" He said into my hair, rocking me from side to side slightly.

"Guy's?" A voice asked.

We pulled apart and saw Elena standing in the door. She looked guilty.

"What?" I asked.

"I gave Rebekah to Klaus"

"You did what?" Damon asked "No, no, no the first thing she's gonna do is kill you Elena"

"I did it for Jeremy" She said folding her arms "Which is another situation"

I knew what she was thinking and I looked straight at her. This was going to be hard.

Ric was back home, thank god he was ok. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't. We all went upstairs and went into Jeremy's room.

"Hey can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Ahh-What did I do now?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlir" Elena said "About how we should pack up and go..."

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that" he said looking at me.

"You're right though" I said folding my arms. "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life because of me"

"What's going on?" He asked.

Damon brushed past me slowly.

"Your sister's think we need to have another of our little talks" He said and sat next to Jeremy on the bed. "Here's the thing, Jer, you're gonna go out of town for a while. A long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family and friends in Denver,, you're gonna be at school, you'll meet new girls, living girls, you're going to drink a few beers take an art class. You do whatever you want"

"Tell him he's gonne leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it" Ric siad.

Damon looked to me and I nodded. "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life Jeremy" He said.

Elena sniffled beside me and I felt the tear roll down my cheek. This would be the last time I'd see him for a long time. Jeremy nodded "Won't even think twice about it" He smiled.

I chewed the inside of my lip and stared at him. I loved my little brother so much, I just didn't want to see him get hurt in anyway possible. Not like earlier. Never again.

I walked downstairs, Damon behind me and we went out onto the porch.

"I feel like a horrible person" I said facing him.

"You just saved his life" Damon said stroking my cheek "Take it from em, strange is bad, dead is worse"

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened last time I asked you to compel him" I said.

"He found out, he got over it. Again; not dead April! He's lucky to have you both as his sisters" He said.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Not just for this Damon" I said "For everything. I know I can be...a bitch but I don't know what I would do if you weren't here"

"I know" he said nodding "You should know this, Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over for a good reason"

"What?" I asked.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even"

"What? Damon if he did it to protect you then..why would he even do that? What does it mean?"

"What's it even mean...?" he asked. "It means I'm an idiot cause I thought for one second I didn't want to help him anymore"

I shrugged "I felt the same"

"I know but...you're mad at him there's a difference"

"Damon..." I began.

"No you know what? I'm gonna get him back" He said "It doesn't matter how I do it, or how I have to do it, I'll do it"

He kissed me, I felt a strange tingle and grabebd ahold of his hands, that were cupping my face and after a minute, he pulled back. "Goodnight...I love you"

"I love you" I said and he kissed my forehead before walking to his car.

I stared at him as he drove away and touched my lips...it had been days since he'd kissed me like that and I didn't want to let it go.


	55. Season 3- Our Town

**Thank's for the reviews guy's you are the world to me ! Here's chapter 55.**

**There's a poll on my profile if you don't mind taking it...it's just so I know how to go for the fourth season :)**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 55: Our Town**

I walked into the boarding house, and couldn't hear Damon or see him moving around anywhere.  
"Damon?" I called.

Nothing but silence and I walked in further and put my bag down. I went up the stairs and peeked in his room, nothing but then I heard it. The shower and I moved closer and I could see him standing in the shower, smiling to himself and I blushed slightly. I chewed the inside of my mouth...why...must he be...so inhumanly beautiful?

"You're staring" He said and glanced over at me.

"I can't help it" I said honestly.

He smiled widley and came out of the shower, the water running down his chiseld chest and he walked over to me.

"Why are you up so early it's-" He began.

"seven thirty Damon" I said folding my arms. "I have school"

"Right" He smirked and then looked down at me. "I've got something for you"

"What's that?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest and he kissed, forgetting all about the fact that he was soaking wet and I just kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist. He lifted me up and I clung onto him.

Just as we were getting into it he stopped and dropped me on the bed.

"Sorry babe" He said and I frowned.  
"Why?"

"Don't have any time"

I sighed "And why not?" I asked.

"Things to do...people to see"

"like who?" I asked.

"Not that many people"

"You didn't answer my question" I retorted.

"Just...people" He said nodding.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him "Damon"

"It's not that important" he said.

"Obviously it is...because you have never done that before..."

"Done what?"

Then it clicked. "Stefan"

"What about him"

"That's who you're going to see isn't it?" I asked.

"no"

"Why do you persist in lying to me?" I asked "I can read you like a book, I know you better than anyone"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No" I said folding my arms.

He grunted and wrapped the towel tighter around himself and just as he was about to say something my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hurry up!" Elena's voice said "We're going to see Caroline! It's her birthday"

"I'll be there soon" I said and hung up and then I stood, my arms folded again.

"You're mad again"

"No" I said shaking my head "I just don't understand why you need to keep on lying to me Damon...I just don't get it"

"I'm trying to protect you" He said "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't get hurt" I said shaking my head "You need to understand that...I need to go, it's Caroline's birthday"

"Right" He nodded.

He had the puppy dog look on his face as he stared at me and I rolled my eyes pulled his face down and his lips met mine. I pulled away just as he was getting into it and he groaned.

"What?" He asked.

"Now you know how it feels" I smirked, I pecked him quickly before turning and leaving.

-LATER-

Caroline had blown off school and missed everyone's work of art on their locker so now we were in her house and waiting on her coming in. We heard her come in and grinned at each other.

"SURPRISE" We all shouted, jumping out and scaring her.

"Happy Birthday" Matt said.

" What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..." Elena said.

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. Smores, camp fire" Bonnie said.

"Cake" I said with a huge grin"like when we were little"

" Except for the tequila!" Matt grinned.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year" Caroline said.

" I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." Bonnie said.

" Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I'm didn't even like 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck Caroline" I said.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, It's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it" Caroline said.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea" I said.

We all went to the tomb and walked in and everyone stopped.

"There it is" I said.

"This is creepy even for us" Elena said.

"No, guy's Caroline is right" I said "Technically she is dead. Sorry but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old old life so that you can move on with your new one"

"Okay" Caroline said "Here lies Caroline Forbes"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third Grade hopescotch champion" Elena said.

I stuck candles into her birthday cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiver" Bonnie said.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense"

"She was seventeen and she had a really good life. So rest in peace so that she can move forward. That's what you really need, what we all really need, Amen or cheers or whatever" I said "Bonnie?"

Bonnie lit the candle with her "Witchy" power as Damon called it.

"Nice" I smirked.

"Ok make a wish" Elena said.

I held the cake out to Caroline and she closed her eyes, and blew them out.

-LATER-

We were all eating cake, Matt took the bottle from Bonnie but I snatched it from him and began to drink.

"Ah-ah" I said "I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What? Nothing" She said.

"Okay" I said "You're a bad sober liar you're an even worse drunk liar"

"I might have texted Tyler" She said.

"Caroline..." Elena began.

"What? I'm delicate!"

"Give her a break, neither of you can control what everyone does all the time" Bonnie snapped.

I glared at her, Elena really couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Wow" Elena said.

"Ouch, Bon" Matt replied.

"What's it to you what we do?" I snapped back.

"What?" She asked. "I just feel that's it's really wrong that you compelled him to leave town"

"Guy's" ELena began.

"No Elena" I said shushing her "Our brother nearly died. He killed a hybrid. He's a sixteen year old who deserves FAR FAR better than this!" I said "if you have a problem with that you take it up with me. It was my idea. but there you again...trying to make it to be Elena's fault. Grow up Bonnie, Jeremy isn't your brother he's ours. he's mine. He doesn't deserve to die and I don't care anymore that he hurt you, we're doing this to protect him"

She stared at me, and the tension built in the room.

"he should be able tto choose how he want's to live it, you're taking his choices away" She snapped.

"Coming from you!" I shreiked "Seriously? Coming from the one who wouldn't let me protect any of you guy's? You took my choices away! Didn't give me any...Jeremy deserves to be protected and that's that. You don't get a say in what we do with our brother"

"I can tell him"

"You do that you're just as bad as any monster we've met" I said folding my arms.

She gaped at me "You know you guy's are ruining a perfect funeral" Matt said.

"I'm not sorry for speaking the truth" I said shaking my head "Because that's exactly what it is...Happy birthday Caroline"

Bonnie bit her lip and I turned on my heel, walking out of the tomb and I stood against the tree and breathed heavily. I felt bad...ok really bad. But I wasn't sorry. Bonnie didn't get to have a say in what went on with my family. Jeremy was my little brother and I'd do whatever it was to keep him safe.

Just then I was grabbed and before I could scream someone's hand covered my mouth. I kicked but was pushed into a car.

"What the hell are you doing Stefan?" I asked after realising it was him and he started to drive the car away from the woods.

My phone began to ring and I went to answer it, seeing Damon's name flash on the screen. Stefan snatched it from me.

"Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now" Stefan said.

I could hear him "Why the hell do you have April's phone?" Damon growled.

"I'm making my next move" Stefan said "Let me ask you something. WHat will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"What?" I asked.

"Stefan leave her out of this" Damon said.

Stefan rolled the window down and he chucked the phone out of it.

"What are you doing?" I snarled "Stefan let me out of this car! Let me out of the car!"

He stayed silent and drove just a little faster.

"So what's the plan Stefan?" I asked "What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one"

"So what are you gonna do huh?" I asked "Lock me up in some cave and keep me hostage?"  
"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire" he said.

"There's always Elena...she's a doppelganger too"

"It's the oldest's blood that has to be used" he said "It doesn't matter...if you die he can't use Elena.."

"Why the hell not?"

"You're complaining"

"No..I'm curious"

"He can't use Elena's blood because Elena wasn't the one sacraficed...you were" He said looking over at me "So...if you die..that's it...all done "

"Stop the car Stefan!" I yelled "Stop the car Stefan!"

He pulled out his phone and then sat it down, it was ringing.

"Stefan" Klaus' voice said "How nice to hear your voice"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus"

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back"

"Okay,, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source of wickery bridge"

I stared over at him, he was going to do what now? My parent's died going over this bridge...he really has gone. I began to panic.

"I don't believe you Stefan, you wouldn't dream of killing your best friend, the only best friend you've really had since Damon"

Stefan bit into his wrist and he put it at my mouth, forcing it.

"No! No! No! What are you doing?!" I demanded when he moved his arm.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire"

"You won't do it"

"Really? try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus"

"Stefan slow down! Stefan!" I cried "Stefan stop!"

He began to drive faster and he was headed straight for wickery bridge.

"Stefan! Stop!" I cried, the tears were now in my eyes as I stared at the bridge in front of me.

"Fine!" Klaus' voice said "I'll send them away, you win"

"Stefan! Stefan stop!" I cried as he went faster.

"Stop the car Stefan!" Klaus ordered.

Stefan roughly stopped the car and went forward slightly before bouncing back and hitting the seat. Klaus hung up the phone and I stared in front of me, I opened the door and got out.

"Get back in the car" Stefan said.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I said panting slightly.

"Aj, get in the car"

"How could you?" I asked turning to face him "My parent's died going over that bridge! Elena almost died! You knew that though..because you were the one that saved her!"

I rubed furiously at my face, wiping away the tears.

"Look he had to believe I would do it alright? your fear sold it"

"What if he hadn't?!"

"He did"

"Well what if he hadn't?!"

"He did Aj!" Stefan growled "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I've left"

"You had me! You had Elena!"

"I lost both of you the minute I left town" he said "Neither of you have admitted it to yourselfs yet"

"Is that what your end game is?" I asked "Trying to make us hate you?"

"I don't really care what either of you think of me anymore Aj" He said and he got in the car and he drove away.

I watched the car disappear into the distance and I began walking back the way I'd come, eventually finding my phone. It was only half broken, loads of scratches on the screen, I picked it up and seen that I had at least ten missed calls.

I called Damon and he picked up on the first ring "Where are you?"

"Just before wickery bridge" I said.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"He drove away"

"I'll be there" He said and he hung up.

I waited and about ten minutes later there he was. I got in the car and he pulled me into him.

"Come on...Jeremy's leaving tomorrow and you need to spend more time with him" He said.

I nodded and he turned the car around and drove back.

"He was gonna do it..." I said.

"No he wasn't"

"Damon you didn't see him...see how serious he was" I said "He would've done it if Klaus said no...he would've turned me into a vampire"

"I wouldn't have let that happen"

"You weren't there" I said shaking my head and before I knew it, the car stopped outside the house. We both got out and moved up to the porch steps.

"Thanks for picking me up" I said.

"Anytime babe" he said kissing my forehead "You gonna be ok?"

"I'll survive" I said "Somehow I always do"

"You know Stefan won this round for us today" Damon said "He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked"

"Well his methods sucked" I huffed.

"Still, we needed it,. Klaus has been calling the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game...he was the better villian"

"Don't sound so impressed" I said.

"Well, I can't help but be a little proud. Really, tell me, are you gonna be ok?"

He caressed my face and I nodded, he pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, though somehow, his arms seemed so safe...so so safe.

"I'll come back later" he said kissing my forehead again.

"Ok" I said "I'll leave the window open" I grinned.

He grinned back, kissed me and then left.

I went insinde and went up to my room and lay on the bed. Eventually he came in and he lay on the bed next to me.

"I argued with Bonnie today" I said.

"What about?"

"Jeremy" I sighed "She thought it was wrong to compel him and I kind of...blew up at her"

"Do you feel better?"

"About?"

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah...sort of"

"Then all your frustration and anger...you let it out on Bonnie"

"Oh"

"DOn't feel bad...she can be a realy witch at times"

"I see what you did there" I smirked and hugged myself into him.

"Goodnight" he said wrapping an arm around my waist, almost as if he knew I was going to fall asleep.

"Night..." I muttered and shut my eyes.

-NEXT MORNING-

Elena, Jeremy and I were standing in the foyer ELena was still hugging Jeremy and then he moved back and I hugged him too.

"You're gonna have to let me go eventually" He said hugging me back.

"Be safe, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok" he said "Alaric is waiting"

That was when I saw Bonnie and I pulled back, folding my arms.

"Good you haven't left yet" She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to say goodbye" She said and they hugged..

Then Jeremy pulled back and went down to the car and waved goodbye. I could feel the tears prickle in my eyes but I smiled and waved back. I went into the house, Elena following.

"Go say sorry" She said.

"To whom?"

"Bonnie"

"Why?"

"because you were harsh last night"

"Yeah...I got bit in the ass after that when your insane psycho boyfriend tried to run me off wickery bridge...I'm not apologizing for anything"

"Please"

"That has no hold over me" I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry" A voice said.

I looked up and stared at Bonnie "What for?"

"Everything...what I said...I didn't mean it I guess...I just was still mad at him so I took it out on you"

"Don't worry about it" I said and I sighed "I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have been harsh but we're doing this to protect him Bonnie, you need to understand that"

"I do" She said nodding "I do...anyway I better go"

She turned and left and I rolled my eyes at Elena "I'm going out"

"Where"

"Funeral"

"Who's?"

"Mine"

"Huh?"

"Yeah" She said "it's time we let go...you wanna come?"

"I'm not ready for a funeral yet...not just yet" I said with a smile "But I'll let you know"

She nodded and grabbed her coat and left. I sat in the empty house alone, and felt nothing but pure sadness and my thought's traced to Jenna...how I missed her, so so much. I wished she was here...along with my parents and everything else but...I knew this was just for the best and I had to make the most of it.


	56. Season 3- The Ties that Bind

**THANK YOU'S: Martine (Guest), ChristinaAgilieraFan, Allison Parker is in love with, Jocy723, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, grapejuice101, mia Salvatore and Tvdlover87654 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter(s) I appriciate that you enjoy my story and I'm glad you've been paitent on this update. **

**APOLOGIES: So Guy's I'm sorry for the long wait for my update, I was on holiday in Austrailia, and then because my mother hadn't paid the internet...it was cut off. But luckily I managed to pay it with my college money :) So it's back up and running.**

**QUESTION: I don't know if any of you can think of any songs for Aj and Damon? Cause I quite think that Bad romance fits in there lmao! But also "Behind Blue eyes" I don't know why honestly...any suggestions? **

**Anyway..Enjoy. (I'll try and keep updated as much as possible but I know that if I try to fast then I'll finish and I'll have to wait until later to actually finish lol...) **

**Chapter 56: The ties that bind **

I was standing with Bonnie and Elena in front of two coffins, god only knew why I was here, I would rather have stayed in bed with Damon...but oh no. Elena the bitch had to go and get me up just to come all the way out here...to probably come face to face with Stefan again and the thought made me shudder. She and Elena were talking about some dreams she'd been having until the very voice that made my skin crawl came seeping through my mind.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
I turned to look, well more like glare at Stefan who avoided my eyes.

"I needed them to know about the coffins" Bonnie said.

"And I needed you to keep the two of them out of it Bonnie"

"So what are you gonna do Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap us, so that we don't tell anyone?" I pouted.

"Don't tempt me Aj" He said and I scoffed.

"I think I know who can open the coffin Stefan" Bonnie said "And I need one of them to help me find her"

"find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"I couldn't place her at first" Bonnie said and held up a photo "Then I realized"

"Oh my god Bonnie" Elena said.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked.

"It's her mom" I said eyeing him. He stared at me, shock clear in his eyes but he quickly contained it.

"You better go"

"You better go" I mocked storming past him "What a good idea...don't want you to run me off Wickery bridge"

I heard him sigh and I smirked, I liked making him regret what he'd done because I knew he did regret it, his emotions were gonna come in sooner or later and bite him the ass and he was gonna be "Stefan" again or whatever.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I were in the house and the three of us searched through people named Abby Bennett.

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked.

"Too old"

"Honolulu?" I asked.

"I wish. How many of these are that?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot" Elena said "I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every dingle Abby Bennett in the country"

"Guy's I know we haven't been able to really...that things have been weird, because of Jeremy" Bonnie said. Oh for god sake not this. "So thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with" Wait? What?

"There's nothing more important Bonnie" Elena said.

"It's surreal having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid" Bonnie said.

"You know, you don't have to do this right?" I asked "Let Stefan obsess over opening the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you"

"The coffin is spell shut, that makes it a witch problem, so it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later" Bonnie said.

I looked up seeing Damon come into the house, he threw me a quick grin and I smirked looking back down.  
"Sooner, Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Caroline. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls high...blah blah blah" Damon said and handed Bonnie some papers.

"A little compulsion helps speed up the research process" He said.

"This is her" Bonnie said.

"Yep. Roadtrip. I call shot gun" Damon said.

"Yea-no" I said shaking my head.

"Want me to hang out in the back with you babe?" He asked winking.

"You're not going Damon" Elena said in a huffy tone. Okay so yeah...I didn't like Stefan so much right now..but I still didn't understand why she was always so pissed at Damon..I mean Stefan deserved it.

"Why? I'm the one who found her" Damon retorted.

"Okay Damon, look" Elena said "Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years we don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience"

Damon looked to me and pouted which caused me to smile "If it helps any I'll stay here" I said to Elena "Because he'll follow"

"I don't need a baby sitter" Damon huffed.

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No" he said making a face.

"D you guy's need me to come?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want too" Bonnie said.

I suddenly felt bad..."Great now I feel bad"

"Just stay here..." Elena said "We'll be fine"

Damon about turned and stormed out of the house, I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Oh come Damy don't be mad" I pouted.

He stopped and turned to look at me and I seen it, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The Grill" He said.

"I'll come" I said and we got into his car.

We drove in silence until I finally spoke "You weren't very happy this morning"

"Yeah well I was waken up by your silly sister" he said rolling his eyes.

"Did you know about the coffins?" I asked.

He stared ahead of him before glance at me "Yeah"

"Ok"

"Apr-"

"I was just wondering"I said putting my hands up.

"You're in an awfully good mood"

"Would you rather I was depressed Damon?"

"No of course not babe"

I rolled my eyes "Stefan's changing" I said "And I like it"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...his suffering makes me happy" I said rolling my eyes again.

"That's not very nice"

"yeah well neither is his attitude" I said. "I want the old Stefan back"

"He's never gonna be the old Stefan"

"Well I want partly old Stefan back then"

Damon stopped the car and looked over at me and shook his head getting out, I followed him and the two of us went in. We seen a good looking woman leave Ric's side and Damon and I moved to either side of him.  
"Who's that?" I asked.

"My doctor" Ric said.

"She's a doctor?" Damon asked. "  
"Mhm" Ric nodded.  
"What's the damage?" Damon asked.

"No damage"

"Come on Ric, fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart...damage"

"Nice observation there" I said eyeing him.

"You know you're my one and only" He said winking at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and then looked back to Ric. "I've been looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day"

"Yeah but it comes from her ex doesn't count" I said.

"I guess your right"

"It's yours" Damon said.

"I wonder how my ex's would call me?"

"Nothing. They are all dead" Damon shrugged.

"Damon" I hissed. One of Ric's ex's being my aunt. Idiot.

"Hm. Well her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent" Ric said.

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon asked.

"mm-hmm" Ric nodded.

"Well I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead" Damon said.

"What?" I asked.

"Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire"

"Well Meredith didn't say anything about that"

"Well, red flag number two" Damon said.

"Who do you think killed him?" Ric asked.

"I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect"

"What if we tried to found out?" I asked with a smile.  
"What?" Ric asked.

"Well he could compel her"

"You don't like my compulsion"

"When it's on people who could be murdering other's and trying to date loved ones...then I like it" I said nodding.

Damon smirked "Right"

"You two are...you're gonna try and figure her out?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Come on"

"No guy's...don't just leave it, I'll handle it" Ric said.

Why would he even try that shit...he knew we weren't gonna listen.

* * *

The two of us were standing, waiting on her coming in the hospital and the she appeared.

"You know we never got a chance to officially meet, Doctor...Fell" Damon said.

"Hi" I said giving a wave.  
"Oh you're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore? and you're his...Step-daughter?"

Step daughter? Awwww Ric I could hug you, how sweet.

"I saw you at the council meeting" She said to Damon "What are you two doing here?"

"Strolling the halls. You know I like to wave to newborns through the window" Damon said with a smirk.

She shook her head and began to walk away and I looked to Damon with wide eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal Attack. Brutal" he said.

"Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing it" She said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I'd come by and tell you, that it wasn't really an animal attack. But then I realized yo signed the death certificate" He said.

We walked into a room and she shut the door. I folded my arms and stared at her for a minute.

"Would you rather I say he was staked like a vampire?" She asked.

"Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack?" I asked.

"Why do you two even care?" she asked.

"Because Ric likes you" I said

"And if you're a psychopath that would really suck for him" Damon said.  
"You two think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

"I think psychopaths are incredibly high maintenance" Damon said and I almost scoffed. Really Damon? Really?

"If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out without a scratch" She said.

"Fair enough" Damon said and went to usher me out of the room.

But suddenly Damon's hand wasn't on my back anymore and when I turned around I seen him on the ground, I looked to Dr. Fell and she frowned "Sorry" and she lifted the metal thing she had and hit me over th head with it.

* * *

"April...April...wake up" A voice commanded.

I groaned and I heard a sigh and I squinted my eyes at the light when I opened them to see Damon "What happened?"

"I have no idea...your head is bleeding" Damon said and he helped me to my feet "The bitch took my blood"

He touched my forehead "What?"

"She took some of my blood" he said "What did she do to you?"

"Uh..she hit me over the head with something" I said blinking.

"Bitch" He huffed and I smirked.

The two of us headed over to Alaric's apartment and went in, seeing him working out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ehm...looking for a bunny. You're good. For now" Damon said.

"Are you still obsessed over Meredith?" Alaric asked "I mean don't you have an original vampire to deal with?"

"Ah, ah, ah do ten more of those you're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one. Self defence and all" Damon said.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Your doctor vervained him and then bloodjacked him" I said "And she hit me over the head"

"What I mean when did you even see her?"

"When we went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex boyfriend which my the way, very sensitive subject" Damon said.  
"What the hell are you two doing!" Ric snapped.

"Why are you mad at us?" I asked.

"I told you I'd handle this!" He said.

"We proved your theory...diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome" Damon said."Come on"

I went to follow him and turned to Ric "It was my idea, we were just looking out for you...I don't want you to get hurt again" I said.

"Well I'd end up getting killed anyway" He said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He didn't reply and it clicked in my mind what he meant, he meant that because of us he'd get hurt or killed anyway "Oh...ok I get it" I said and then I turned following Damon.

I got in the car and he began driving "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The cottage" he said shrugging.

"Ok"

When we got there we went in and into the room with the coffins, I half expected Stefan to be there but...he wasn't. Just then my phone rang and I answered it. Bonnie was talking frantically...

"Woah Bon, calm down...Damon she wants to talk to you"

* * *

We walked back into the house and to the coffins again. Just then there was footsteps and Damon moved so he was in front of me. Klaus then entered the room and my eyes widened.

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends? And in squalor no less" he said.

He then began to break down, as if he was in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart" Damon smirked "I made the same mistake the first time I came here"

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants...and I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back as we speak my hybrid is prepared to end the Bennett line" Klaus said.  
"Bonnie" I whispered looking up at Damon.

"Now...please...show me the coffins" Klaus said.

The coffins were already there but then he must've been able to see them.

"Here we are. Where's the fourth?!" He demanded "show me!"

"Well here's the thing" Damon said "They can't. It's not here"

"What did you do?" Klaus demanded.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads up. I didn't have enough time to get all four but I did have time to get one" Damon said.

"I will tear you, limb from limb, and then when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, I will rip your heart out from your chest" Klaus snarled at Damon.

"Sorry" Damon said "Same rules apply. You know leverage and all. I know you want your family back, but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more"

"Did you know about this?" Klaus asked me and I shrugged.

"Nobody tells me nothing" I said almost in a huffy tone "oh...and uh...thanks by the way for almost getting my friend killed the other night"

He stared at me "You mean Caroline?"

"Yeah..I mean caroline" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I did save her"

"It was your fault Tyler bit her!" I snapped.

He stared at me "She's honest that one" he said admiration in his tone.

"Don't even think about going near her" I said.

"Or what?" He laughed and then shook his head "Who said I'm interested in her?"

"Oh please" I scoffed.

"Well for all you know I might fancy you"

Damon tensed and I put my hand on his back "Yeah...I wouldn't believe that even if it was the last thing I heard before I died"

"And why's that? "

"You killed me" I said "Almost twice"

"Ah, right. I thought we could get past that"

"Nope"

"Oh well then Love, I'll just devote my attention to the Lovely Caroline"

"Don't bother"

"Just get my coffin" he said.

I rolled my eyes and he vanished, Damon didn't relax. "Damon?"

He looked down at me, worry in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"He said he fancies...you"

I stared at him and I smirked "Well I" I said and then mocked an English accent "Fancy you"

He scoffed and kissed me, and then I felt uncomfortable "It's creepy in here"

"Right" he nodded "let's go"

* * *

I walked into the house, seeing Alaric and that bitch from earlier kissing.

They both turned to look at me and I scoffed folding my arms, and believe me this had nothing to do with Ric moving on.

"I'm gonna go" She said getting up.

"okay, yeah, sure. Go" Ric said.

She turned and faced me again "Aj...I'm sorry for...what I did earlier"

"Yeah..ok" I said giving a nod "Not me you should apologize to"

"Right"

"I'll tell him you said sorry...won't change his mind" I shrugged.

She nodded again and left the house, my eyes trailed over to Ric who was staring at me.

"Aj I'm sorry" he said.

"Please, It's ok"

"It's not ok. I mean it's not even my place. It's Jenna's place. It's your family's place"

I sighed "The minute you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and you stayed...even with getting killed all the time because of us" I said "So thank you for that. I know it's hard but Jenna's gone, and you're allowed to move on"

"You know...I didn't mean that"

"What?"

"That I get killed all the time because of you...It's my own fault"

"No it isn't" I said shaking my head "It's not...it is our fault...if you hadn't had anything to do with us...you'd still be alive...well you know what I mean"

He nodded "Right"

"I'm gonna go to bed"

"Okay" Ric nodded "night Aj"

"Good night Ric" I said and just before I went up the stairs I remembered what Meredith had said earlier "Oh..so I'm your step daughter...huh?"

He smiled "No"

I stared "B-"

"You and Elena...I'd like to think of you as my daughter's" He said nodding "Jeremy's like a son too"

My heart...oh my god. Awww Ric! I went back down the stairs and rushed over to him, and grasped him into a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered "You're the best dad I've had in a while and it really sucks to say that considering the fact that I have two"

He laughed "Right"

"Well...now I have three" I muttered and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah" He mumbled back. He was clearly embarrassed.

"Night" I said shaking my head and went up the stairs.

* * *

Later..someone was shaking me awake and I opened my eyes to see Elena.

"Oh..hey when did you get back?" I grumbled sitting up.

"About an hour ago" She whispered.  
"What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Stefan...about a lot of things"

"Right? and?"

"He got shot"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah...I'll explain everything with Bonnie tomorrow but...Stefan got shot and I had to get the bullets out"

"Is he ok?" I asked not particularly caring.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"He said he was sorry"

"he said he was sorry?" I asked confused. "For?"

"Trying to Run you off Wickery Bridge" She said "His exact words were "I shouldn't have kidnapped her. The car, the bridge, that was too far"

"And?"

"And he said that...both of us were better"

"Better? better than what?"

"Better than the both of them" She said.

I stared at her "Really?"

"yeah"

"Looks like his emotions are back" I said.

"Yeah" she said again "What about you..."

"What about me?"

"Would you ever...try and talk to him...try and bring Stefan out?"

"No"

"But Aj-"

"Elena" I began "I forgive him" I said "I forgive him for all the crap he's pulled on me before this, with me, with you, But what he's pulled so far? I don't forgive him for it. Never. I'll forgive to a certain extent, but I can't forgive knowing that if Klaus hadn't agreed to get rid of his hybrids...he would've ran me off wickery bridge" I said folding my arms.

"I don't think he would have"

"Elena" I said "Okay...maybe he wouldn't have but what if he did? I'd be a vampire right now...you'd be sisterless...and so would Jeremy"

"We wouldn't be sisterless...you'd be a vampire"

"I wouldn't have gone through with the transition Elena"

"What?"

"You think i want to become a vampire?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No" she said. "One more thing"

"What?" I asked.

"Mikael?" She asked.  
"Yeah...he's dead"

"Well...turned out, that Abby left Bonnie because he came to town looking for us"

"What? When?" I asked.  
"When we were kids" She said "He was gonna kill us"

"Wow...you learn something knew everyday"

"Yeah...so that's why Abby left...she was the one who got him locked in that tomb thing. She was the one who put him there"

"Wow" I said "Badass"

She laughed "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?" She asked "Is this about Stefan?"

"Yeah...I just...I don't want to hate him anymore...I don't Elena...but...what he's done...what he's said how are you supposed to forgive that?"

"I don't know Aj...I don't know" She said and she gave me a quick hug "Night"

"Night Lena" I said and she shut my room door.

I lay back down on the pillow. What was I supposed to do? What if something bad really happened to Stefan and he died thinking I hated him...well I know that he probably wouldn't care...but I did. I had to do something...I had to get him back somehow.


	57. Season 3- Bringing out the Dead

**THANK YOU'S: Earwen85, Tvdlover87654, Somebodywhocares and Mia Salvatore for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**No Damon isn't going to be too please about Aj not wanting to be a vampire and it's going to cause some serious problems at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 57: Bringing out the Dead. **

I got up and walked down the stairs, still tired as hell when I went down Ric was looking through the cupboards.

"Morning" I muttered

"Thought we had aspirin" Ric replied.

"Yeah in the vitamins" I said "You're hung over"

"Yeah sorry about that it was a bit of a weird night"

"I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here" I said "Just as long as she doesn't hit me over the head"

"Oh I know and thank you for that" He said "But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her two in the morning"

"No you didn't" I said my eyes widening.

"Oh yes I did" he said.

"Oh, was she cool about it?" I asked.

"Well as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know"

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She went out to go see Bonnie, see how Bonnie was or something"

"Oh right"

That was when the doorbell rang and I moved to go answer it, seeing Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes. Hi, is everything okay?" I asked.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have, so I hope you'll protect me on it" She said.

"Of course" Ric said appearing behind me.

"I assume you both have heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of wickery bridge fundraiser"

"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?" Ric asked.

"We've been investigating. Someone drove a stake through his heart" She said.

She showed us a stake and Alaric looked at it "That's one of ours. I mean this is one of a st from your parents lake house"

"That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set" She looked at me "Yours"

"What?" I asked. I looked at Ric who looked back at me. "How is that possible?"

"Well either someone is trying to frame you...or you did it"

"I didn't kill anyone, Liz you know me...you know-"

"I know it wasn't you" She said. "But I better go...I have things to do, I'll figure out why they used one of your parents stakes Aj, don't worry, I'll see you later"  
"Bye"

She left and I rubbed my face "How is that even...I don't know..." I stammered.

"Come on" He said and he ushered me back into the house. "Call Damon"

"Ok" I sighed.

I went up How the hell were my prints on the stake? I hadn't been to the lake house since before my parents died. I called Damon who answered on the third ring.

"Hello babe" He said. Ric rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Damon" I sighed.

"What is it?"

"You know that Brian Walters? The medical examiner?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we both know he was murdered like a vampire?"

"Yeah..why?"

"My prints are on the stake" I said.

"I didn't know you had a psychopathic side to you April"

"Damon this isn't funny"

"So you're the prime suspect huh?" He asked.

"She doesn't think that I did it, she's trying to find out why someone used one of my families weapons to kill a council member"

"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons" Damon said, and I could almost see his grin. I looked to Ric who glared at the phone.

"You're on speaker phone, dick" Ric snapped.

"I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one don't go defensive"

"Brian Walters was killed day's ago..right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night" Ric said.  
"It wasn't Meredith" I said.

"But Brian Walter's was her ex boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night"

"It's not Meredith!" I said shaking my head "I refuse to believe that your luck with women is tragic" I said to Ric.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked.

"WHo doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car" Ric said.

"It's Klaus, it has to be he's screwing with us" Damon said.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night? and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin he was cape able of pretty much anything"

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifict anyway got to go, you'll know more later" Damon said.

"Hey, where are you?" Ric asked.

"Tea with an old friend"

"An old friend? Damon what are you-"

"Bye babe...Ric" he said and he hung up.

"I hate it when he does that" I huffed and folded my arms.

-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

"Elijah my favorite Original" Damon said "Back from the dead, nice clean up"

"You left something in my jacket pocket" Elijah said.

"Oh, yeah" Damon said as Elijah pulled out a note "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO"

"Damon" Elijah warned.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna hae a problem?" Damon asked.

"I'm here, let's talk"

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked.

-AJ'S POV-

I walked into the old cottage and seen Elena, standing with Bonnie and ugh...Stefan.

"What are you doing here?"Stefan asked.

"Bonnie said you would be here and I need to talk to you" I said pointing at him.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about, I'm just focused on getting this coffin open" He replied dryly.

"Yeah, see I'm not here to talk about how we feel about each other Stefan because in all honesty, I couldn't care less" I said with a shrug "But what I do need to know is..."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Did you kill the medical examiner?" I asked.

"Why would you think that I did it?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe because...you know you have no emotions and none of know what you're capable of"

"Believe what you want Aj"

"Honestly I don't want to believe it just gotta ask" I said folding my arms.

"Did you ask Damon?" He asked.

"I've been with Damon, so no I haven't I know it wasn't him" I said.

"Oh because Damon is in control of his emotions"

"Are we gonna there Stefan? Really? you really want to go there"

"What?" He asked.

"Two words. Wickery bridge" I said.

"Aj" Elena began.

"No..." I said shaking my head "I was just asking"

-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

Damon was standing in Stefan's room with two shirts when Stefan entered and stopped when he saw him.

"Get dressed. We're going out" Damon said.

"Yeah, sorry. Not interested" Stefan replied.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashion sitdown with you and Klaus. I say go with the black makes you look all villainy"

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon" Stefan said.

"He didnt' have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give out wicked witches a chance to pop-up the top of the coffin"

"So that's your...uh...plan?" Stefan asked. "Stall Klaus?"

"If you didn't go pastel on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options" Damon snapped.

"So you unleashed an original to help him out?"

"endangering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in a vengeance mood. Perfect"

"There's nothing smart...about trusting Elijah Damon. he screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus...Aj died so he could do it"

"Yeah the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you" Damon said.

"Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways doesn't it?"

"What is this about Stefan?" Damon asked. "The fact that April isn't your friend anymore? man you have no one to blame but yourself. Just remember if it wasn't for Klaus you would never have become such a dick and me and her would probably never have happened as quickly as it did. So get ready, and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up" Damon said.

Stefan stared at him with a scowl on his face before leaving the room.

-AJ'S POV-

I walked into the house and seen Alaric putting weapons on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking inventory. Did you bring it?"

"You mean did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes" I said.

I handed him the stake and folded my arms.

"You're right it's a match. This is from the crawl space in the foyer. Which means Meredith knew where it was"

"That doesn't mean she stole it"

He held them up.

"Identical to the ones that killed Brian Walters" I said.

"Damon's car was at the Wickery bridge fundraiser so was Meredith and that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner was killed. The one who called her a psycho"

"Well she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and kill him?" I asked.

"I don't know what to think either. You know, but...we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts"

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well...get this to the police. They should probably be with Caroline" He said.

"I'm sorry Ric" I sighed "Please be careful"

I took the stake and left, where the hell was Damon?

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Elijah opened the door to Klaus' mansion to show Stefan and Damon standing.

"Niklaus our guests have arrived" Elijah said.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?" Klaus asked.

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah said.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus" Stefan said "Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out"

"Well we can sit and eat our I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours"

They all sat at the table, drinking and eating, all apart from Stefan.

"Thank you, Love" Damon smirked.

"You lost your appetite" Klaus said to Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home" Damon said.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"That's the spirit, isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"Well I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier" Damon said.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through"

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right? Where is she by the way? last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her" Stefan said.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah"

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed Dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert" Damon said .

"We're here to make a deal Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses" Stefan said.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself"

"Ah, Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know" Stefan said.

"What about the lovely April?"

"I don't know. Ask Damon"

Klaus laughed "I'm sorry you've missed so much...trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked.

"One more word about either of them and this dinner is over" Stefan snapped.

Klaus continued to laugh silently until Damon spoke up.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena and April in the do not discuss pile" Damon said.

"You're probably right" Klaus said.

"yeah" Damon nodded.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelgangers, still so strong. WHat do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Lana?" Klaus asked.

"No why should we discuss matters long resolved?" Elijah asked.

"Well given their shared affection for all four of the Petrova doppelgangers I think our guests are curious to learn about the originators of the Petrova line"

"Well we're not going anywhere, Elijah please do tell" Damon said as he took a sip of wine.

"When our family first settled here there was two girl's, named Tatia and Lana, they were both exquisite beauty's. Every boy desired to be their suitors even though Tatia had a child by another man. And none loved Lana more than Niklaus" Elijah said.

"I'd say your friendship with Dear Lana, just about topped it" Klaus said.

"Wait a minute? You both loved the Petrova doppelgangers?" Stefan asked.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. And because Lana and I were great friends Klaus jealousy got the better of him. He became rather obsessive and would do things that he shouldn't have done. Klaus and I's feud over the two ended when mother took them both, Klaus would later learn that it was Tatia and Lana's blood that we had consumed in the wine our mother gave us the night she preformed the spell which turned us into vampire's" Elijah said "Tatia and Lana wouldn't get involved in our petty arguments so for a while, Niklaus and I grew...estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows, didn't we brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family" Klaus said. The two brother's raised their glasses "Family above all" and they clinked their glasses together.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Klaus said.

"That's very simple, Klaus get's his coffin back, in exchange he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever, Me, Stefan, April and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges"

"The deal sounds fair, brother" Elijah said.

"I don't think you understand, April's doppelgänger blood insures that I will have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind" He stood and began to pace "As for Elena, all I have to do is a spell to get her blood to do the trick"

"You didn't tell me that" Stefan said eyeing him.

"Why would I? Then that night you tried to run April off Wickery Bridge you would have done the same to Elena"

"Then why did you get me to stop before I killed Aj?"  
"No reason in particular, I would've hated to do the spell to take Elena from her brother"

"Jeremy's gone" Stefan said.

"Ah, well, bad things happen"

Damon was eyeing him suspiciously before Klaus spoke again.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? how long before one of you turns them into vampire's? Or worse how long before they die getting caught in between your feuding? You see each one of you truly believes that you love each of them. And that you love the other as a friend but that is simply a delusion. gentlemen, the worst thing for April and Elena Gilbert is...the two of you "Klaus said.

Damon got up "I'm gonna get some air"

"Let me deal with this" Elijah said and followed him.

"All this talk has made me thirsty" Klaus said and a blonde girl came up and stood next to him "What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

Klaus bit into her neck and began drinking her blood.

-AJ'S POV-

Matt and I walked up the porch steps after leaving Caroline, I felt so bad for her, her dad was dying...he'd been stabbed and I couldn't do much to help. Elena was still with her, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks for walking me home" I said.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked "This has to bring up a lot for you and Elena"

"We've all lost a lot" I said.

"It's this town, it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way" He said.

We walked into the house and I tried the lights but they didn't come on, I frowned. "That's weird" I said.

"Electricity must be out" Matt said.

I walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard grabbing two flashlights and handed one to Matt. "Here" I said.

I turned mine on "I think I have some candles over there" I walked over to the other side of the kitchen and stopped, seeing a pool of blood.

"oh my god!" I cried.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

I moved my flashlight so it was peering into the hallway and I seen the bloody handprints on the wall and I grabbed a knife at the same time as Matt. Wait? Where was Ric? We moved along the hallway and went up the stairs, seeing more and more as we went. I moved the light and it hit so it was sitting on a figure in the doorway. RIC! He had a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Ric! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I cried running over to him.

I went to pull the knife out but he began screaming and Matt stopped me.

"No leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood! I'm gonna call 911"

I grabbed Ric's face, the tears welling in my eyes "Ric, look at me, who did this to you?"

"I don't know" he coughed.

"Oh my god there's a lot of blood, Matt!"

"I know, I know, Aj I know" He said.

"You have to kill me" Ric said

"What?"

"Aj, you-you have to kill me"

"Wait, wait wait Matt hang up hang up" I said "If he dies a supernatural death then he'll come back to life"

"But how do you know who did this was supernatural?" Matt asked.

"That's what he's saying! We don't...but I'm a doppelgänger" I said. I took the knife "That makes me supernatural"

"Aj! No this is messed up!"

"He's dying Matt!" I cried and I plunged the knife into Alaric, killing him.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Klaus was still feeding from the blonde girl he dropped her to the floor.

"Delicious. Aged to perfection" He said.

"Well I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening Klaus was to drive a wedge between me and my brother"

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of April and Elena, you're going to lose your bother and you'll only have yourself to blame"

Damon and Elijah re-entered the room.

"What do you say Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter" Damon said.  
"Okay. I offer Elena and April's future happiness. You see what they two of them needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with humans, maybe for Elena it could be that nice football player, you know? the blonde one?"

"Matt Donovan?" Damon asked.  
"And for April it could just be someone that she meets in the near future" He smiled.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry live long and fruitful lives, and pop out a perfect family" Klaus said.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you'll have a new set of doppelgangers to drain and never run out of hybrids right Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in their well being. See after you hand me back the coffin I'll ensure their safety for the rest of their natural lives, you know it's what's best for them" Klaus said.

He got up and walked towards Stefan "So what do you say Stefan? Do we have a deal"

Stefan walked over to Klaus.  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

He grabbed Klaus' outstretched hand and smirked "Nice try, Klaus. No deal"

Klaus broke his arm, he kicked his leg and it broke as well. He pushed Stefan's hand into the fireplace and Stefan began to burn. Damon went to help but Elijah pushes him against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Damon shouted.

He continued to hold Stefan in the fire until Stefan's arm was completely burnt.

"STOP!" Damon shouted.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus said.

"I'll get it"

"Go with him brother. Keep him honest and when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family" Klaus said.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin" Stefan snapped.

Klaus pulled Stefan from the fireplace. "You really have given up haven't you? where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

He pushed Stefan and Stefan pushed him back just as Elijah and Damon entered the room again.

"Elijah...why haven't you left?"

"Where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert" Elijah stated.

He took the cover off the plate a blonde woman was carrying and two silver daggers lay on it.

"What have you done? "

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now" Elijah said.

A man entered the room.  
"Kol" Klaus said

"Long time brother" he said.

Klaus began backing away but yet another man appeared and stabbed a dagger through his hand.

"Finn! Don't!" Klaus cried.

He rushed away but ran into Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" He asked.

She stabbed him with a dagger.

"This is for our mother" She said.

Klaus fell back into Kol's arms and he restrained him from going anywhere.

"You're free to go. This is family business" Elijah said to Stefan and Damon.

-Aj'S POV-

I was still sitting next to Ric's body because he still hadn't woken up which was beginning to worry me.

"He's still out?" Matt asked coming into the room.

I nodded "Elena called. Caroline's dad died. Will you stay with me? Until he wakes up?" I asked.

"Of course" Matt said.

"I can't lose anymore family" I said.

I began to cry and Matt cuddled me. One thought in my mind. Where was Damon? I had to call him.

-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

Damon and Stefan were walking to the Lockwood cellar when Stefan spoke up.

"Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move" Stefan said.

"Wow. Actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft Stefan" Damon said.

"So I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Shut up. You don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all the times you've saved me" Damon said.

"You could have left me there. Klaus would've killed me, then you and Aj would've been happy. Elena would've moved on"

Damon's phone went off and he looked to see it was AJ. He ignored it.

"I didn't do it on your account" Damon said.

"She's my best friend Damon"Stefan said. "And I love Elena"

"Yeah" Damon said "I love April...that's just how it works"

"You know...I heard Elena and Aj last night"

"ABout?"

"That night at Wickery bridge"

"And?"

"She thinks I would've done it.."

"Would you have? If Klaus' said no?" Damon asked.

Stefan stared at him not sure how to answer. "She said that if I had, she wouldn't have completed the transition"

Damon stared at him and then looked away "Right"

Damon looked at him one last time and walked away.

-AJ'S POV-

I was talking on the phone to Sheriff Forbes after six attempts at getting a hold of Damon. The git was ignoring me.

"I looked into it Aj, Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since" She said.

"She has an alibi?" I aske.d

"Iron-tight on an operating room full of witnesses"

"Then who could it be?" I asked.

"I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third council member and we just cleared our only suspect"

Ric then began coughing and I hung up, rushing over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my god" I said "You're ok"

He coughed more "I'm...ok"

I hugged him "What happened?"

"I don't remember?"

"It wasn't Meredith" I said.

"What?"

"She was in surgery for hours" I said biting my lip.

"Then...who?"

"I don't know, But I'm gonna find out" I said and I hugged him one last time "you need to go to hospital"

"No...no" He coughed.

"Ric please"

"Ok...fine" He huffed.

Elena came downstairs quickly "I'll take him"

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Okay...I'll see you later...be safe Ric"

"I'll try my best" He said coughing.

I went into the living room and rubbed my eyes.

"You got something you want to tell me?" A voice asked.  
I jumped up and looked around seeing Damon. He looked mad.

"Why are you mad?" I asked.

"That night with Stefan? If he had run you over Wickery bridge...would you have turned?"

I stared at him and folded my arms "No"

His face fell "Why?"

"I don't want to be a vampire Damon...I don't want to be li-"

"Like what? Me?"

"What?" I asked "I didn't say that"

"No but that's what you're thinking" He said.

"No it isn't" I said.

"Really? it's not?"

"No Damon...I would never think that about you"

I moved but he took a step back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He shrugged "You would leave me?"

"I don't...ugh Damon what is the big problem? It's now...I don't want to be a vampire now. Maybe sometime in the future...when I'm a bit older but not right now"

"You're not gonna be a vampire, not now and not in the future" He said.

"What?" I asked confused. "Damon.."

"I think you and me? We're uh..."

"We're what?" I asked.

"We're over" He said and he stared at me.

I stared at him, not sure what to say. "What...Damon...I-"

"I can't" he said.

I bit my lip. What the hell was going on "So that's it? That's all you've got to say? After everything we've been through?"

He didn't say anything but his eyes flashed with an emotion I wasn't sure of.  
"Damon why are yo doing this?" I asked. "Because of-"

"No it's not because of that" He said "It's not because of anything I just...can't do it, It's been coming for a while and honestly would we have worked? "

"Can't do what?" He didn't answer "Damon I love you...what more can I sa-"

"Goodbye April"

"Damon" I called but he was gone.

I stood in the empty house and looked around, my heart was fluttering and I wanted to die. Why had he done that? What had brought that on? If it wasn't because of my not wanting to be a vampire...then what was it? I slid down the wall behind me and stared in front of me. I felt like there was nothing there...absolutley nothing. The tears didn't come like I expected them too...and I just sat now knowing what to do. What was I supposed to do now?


	58. Season 3- Dangerous Liasions

**THANK YOU'S: GrapeJuice101, Earwen85, Guest, kayla5984, SomebodyWhoCares, ADORATIO, hurricaneMania142 and Tvdlover87654 for your wonderful reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter. **

**I know it was sad but I wanted it to go a little how the TV show goes and besides, it won't be long before they're back together. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 58: Dangerous Liaisons**

After a while of just sitting, I'd cleaned up all the blood and I called Elena,and I'd went to bed. When I woke up I could hear talking, and I groaned. I didn't want to be in the same room as him. Never mind look at his face. I got up and went for a shower, got dressed and went down the stairs, grabbing my coat. I'd already texted Caroline to tell her to meet me.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To see Caroline and then I'm gonna go see Ric" I said simply.

"Aj-"

"I'll be back later" I said and went out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang before I got to go anywhere and an envelope came through the letter box.

"What's that?" Elena asked.  
I turned seeing her, Stefan and Damon standing.

"An invitation" I muttered looking away. "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration" I said rolling my eyes.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.  
"The Originals" Elena said. I handed her the invitation "It has your name on it...it says "April, Elena I think it's time we finally meet, Esther"

"Well I'm not going" I said and walked out the door, slamming it shut.

I walked over to the car and went to open the door "You're gonna take your relationship problems out on Elena?"

I didn't turn to look at him but I opened the car door and got in and started the car. I glanced at his frowning face and looked away, the very sight of him made me fell ill. I drove to the grill and went in, seeing her sitting.

"Hey Care" I said sitting down "How are you...god that is such a stupid question"

"I'm...dealing" She said with a small smile "How are you?"

"Well...I'm not dating Damon anymore, but that is not important at all" I said.

"Wait? You and Damon aren't dating?" She asked.

"Nope" I said shaking my head "He...uh...he"

"It's ok...I get it" She said.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Anyway" She sighed "You going to the thing tonight?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Really?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because it's all so weird. The Originals throwing a ball. Like an Actual Ball" I said.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish" She said. "Elena text said that some EVil witch wants to talk to you both"

"I have no idea, I'm not going anyway"

"You're gonna let Elena go in herself? I mean..Elena?"

"No I guess not..I just...don't feel upto doing anything"

"I know" She said "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did he break up with you?"

"I don't know..he wouldn't tell me...he just did and then left said that we never would've worked"

"Damon said that? as in Damon?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Yeah I know, I better get back...I'm gonna have to get ready for this thing"

"I thought you said you weren't going?"

"I can't let Elena go herself"

Just as I stood up and turned Damon walked into the Grill, I sighed.

"Chin up" Caroline muttered from beside me. I looked down at her and I mouthed a "Thank you".

I went to talk past him but he grabbed my arm "You're just going to ignore me?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" I asked.

"Apri-"

"I need to go, I have a ball to get ready for"

"You're not going"

"You're not in the position to tell me what to do Damon" I said "You lost that position last night" I ripped my arm from his grip and walked out of the grill and went home, I was meant to go see Ric, so I'd do that before I went to get a dress.

I went into the house and Elena was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, something came for you"  
"What?" I asked.

"This came for you" She said and handed me a box. "What? Is it?"

"I don't know it's your to open"

I sighed and sat it on the counter, and opened it. "Oh my god" Elena whispered. "It's beautiful"

"Seriously?" I scoffed and read the invitation. It was from Klaus. Great. He must have eyes and ears all over this town.

"You're not going though"

"Yeah I am" I said.

"What? since when?"

"Since Caroline talked me into going" I said.

"Okay"

"I'm gonna go see Ric and then I'll get changed"

"What's going on with you and Damon? You have another fight?"

"We broke up" I said putting the lid back on the box.  
"Wait? what? Why?"

"His choice" I said.

"Oh.." She said and she pulled me into a hug.

"He's an ass...they're a pair of asses" She said into my shoulder.

I laughed "Yeah...I'll see you later"

"Bye"

* * *

After going to see Ric and getting some other things, I'd went home and I was dressed and ready to go when Elena came into the room.

"I see you chose to wear it"

"I couldn't find anything else" I lied.

She laughed "Come on" She put her hand out and the two of us walked out of the house and got into the car. "You ready for whatever might happen?"

"Yeah, but if it comes down to a blood bath and only one of us get's to leave"

"Yeah?"

"You leave"

"But-"

"No but's...you leave do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"And try and keep your trap shut"

She laughed again and after ten minutes of driving we finally got to the mansion and I had to admit, he might be an ass but Klaus had style. We walked in and just before we got to go anywhere Damon and Stefan appeared at both sides of us.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could as you the same thing" Stefan said looking at the both of us. I felt uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Surprise, Surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here" Damon said looking at the both of us.

"Well we are " Elena said "And we're not leaving until we find out what Esther wants"

"Excuse me" I said stalking away from the three of them.

"Good evening" A voice said as I looked around.

I looked to see Klaus "I need a drink" I said and walked past him.

"You're upset about something, Love where is your date?"

"What date?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Didn't you come with Damon?"

"No" I said sternly. "No I indeed did not"

"Why would that be?"

"Don't pretend you don't know because if you didn't you wouldn't have sent me this dress"

"I have to say it looks ravishing on you"

"Thanks" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Excuse me" He said and vanished.

"If everyone could gather please" Elijah said.

I turned to look and noticed all the Originals standing on the staircase as Elijah dressed everyone.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever My mother brings out family together like this, it's traditon for us to commence the evening with dance" Elijah said and that's when I seen her. "Tonight's pick is centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom"

I noticed Esther go back up the stairs and seen that Elena was keeping Damon and Stefan occupied. This was my chance. I slowly made my way through the crowd but someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't even think about"

"Take your hands off me" I snapped pulling my arm from his grip. "She wants to see us alone"

"Well sucks for her then" Damon said. "I must not have been clear earlier"

"I was invited" I snapped.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den" He said.

"I don't have to do anything and for what? for you to stop me?"

"Uh..yes" He said smugly and he outstretched his hand. "It would be rude to not to dance, you know"

I stared at him in disgust and then almost stomped my foot but I took his hand anyway, my skin starting to feel uncomfortable. "It is tradition" I muttered.

As we danced he looked down at me and I avoided his gaze "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious" He said.

"Thank you" I replied dryly.

"You're going to keep being mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad, I don't give a crap"

"Not very lady-like" He said.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked.

He didn't reply or he didn't honestly have an answer and I scoffed pulling myself from his grip and stared at him for a minute "You're unbelievable first you break me into little tiny pieces, then make me better just to do it all over again. Well no more Damon. I don't want you near me" I said and walked away from him.

Just before I got to go anywhere I was pulled into another dance by Klaus.

"Seriously?" I asked "What is it with you vampire's and not giving up?!"

"I don't give up easily love"

I rolled my eyes "Go figure"

"I'm sorry that Damon is being such an arse"

"Don't even go there" I said as he spun me.

"Why not? You have to talk about it..."

"No I don't and if I did it would definitely not be with you"

"Right" He said with a smirk.

"Can you excuse me please?"

"Of course" He said and he let go of me.

I walked around until I banged into Stefan, tonight was so not my night.

"Took you about thirty seconds to put Damon in a mood" He said.

"Shut up Stefan"

"You know, you're mad at him, he's mad at you what's going on?"

"It has nothing to do with you" I said.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what Stefan? Huh? Being like what?" I asked folding my arms.

"This..a total bitch" He said and I think he realized what he'd said because his eyes widened. "That's not what friends do" He added.

"Stop pretending you're my friend" And Damon appeared next to him "Stop pretending like you care about what I do, you were gonna kill me the other week and you are a complete and utter dick. I am not a damn child and I will do whatever I want. Whenever I want. So If I want to kill myself I will, If I want to die to protect the ones I love, I will. If I want to talk to Esther I will, do you understand that? You do not run my life and you do not run Elena's either. So the both of you can go to hell"

I turned on my heel and stormed away from them. As I headed towards the stairwell, I seen Elena follow and she nodded. The two of us walked up the stairs.

"Are you..feeling ok?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fine" I said.

I knocked on the door and then someone opened it.

"You're alone. Wise choice" He said.

He let us in and both of stopped when we seen she was burning something.

"It's only sage" She said "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you" Finn left "You must have million questions for me the two of you, please" She said motioning towards the sofa.

"How are you alive?" I asked "Are you a ghost or..."

"Not exactly. When I died the witch, Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie"

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open the casket?" Elena asked.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from their ancestors who were with me on the other side"

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" I asked.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires but there is way for me to undo the evil I created" She said.

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus aren't you?" I asked.

"One thing at time April. I simply need your help" She said. "I understand Rebekah shared our family story. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires"

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves" I said.

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me"

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal?" Elena asked.  
"It will take time, magic and your assistance"

"What do we have to do with it?" Elena asked.

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. Bt in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the two doppelgangers. Only a drop from each of you. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?" She asked.

Elena and I removed our gloves and Esther pricked my finger, the blood dropping into the wine and she done the same to Elena.  
"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one" She said.

"What do you mean linked as one?" I asked.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes. They all go"

"What?" I asked.

"I love my family girls, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them"

She let us go and the two of us walked down the stairs, Elena began talking to Elijah. After Esther said cheers and everyone toasted their wine and whatever I told Elena I was leaving. Damon stopped me from going anywhere.  
"Did you get what you want?" he asked.

"Actually yeah"

"Good tell me on the ride home, come on we're leaving"

"I'm leaving but not with you"

"You shouldn't be here, so come on"

"Damon. You broke up with me. So truth be told I don't need to do anything you say. But I'm going home on my own I don't need your help"

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore"

"Now you're mad at me because Stefan had something to with this?" I asked.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you"

I stared at him, it would've made me melt into his arms any other time but right now? No.

"I don't believe that" I said shaking my head.

"Oh?and why not?"

"Because you broke me Damon, that's why" I said and I walked past him.

"So that's it?" He asked.

I turned to look at him "It was you that wanted this Damon. Not me" I said.

I turned again and walked out of the mansion and headed down the steps to the car.

"You can't just...walk away...can you?"He asked.

I sighed "Damon this was all you"

I turned to look at him "I don't think I realized how much I'd miss you"

I blinked and then shook my head "Yeah...ok. Goodnight Damon"

I got in the car "If it's any consellation, I love you" He said and I looked at him.

I nodded "yeah I love you too" I said with a shrug. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly "Just...give me a few day's"

"I can do that" He nodded.

"Ok" I nodded and shut the car door, "Bye"

I drove home and went in finding myself extremely exhausted. I needed my bed...like now. I knew that Damon wasn't gonna give me a few day's because there was one person I'd seen him with during the night that would've caught me off guard...but I wasn't honestly surprised. If I spoke to him...and he sounded guilty. I would know. Somehow...I already knew where he was.

**-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-**

"Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence" Damon said to Rebekah.

"Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me" She said.

"Well...never let people tell you what to do" Damon said while getting a drink for himself "Besides...you would have broken him in a second"

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" She asked.

"No. I'm just saying you should find someone a little more durable thats all" .  
"And who would that be?" She asked.

Damon and Rebekah entered Damon's bedroom in a very heated make out session, Damon's mind was completely blank because if it hadn't been, he would never have done this. The began ripping each other's clothes off and Damon continued to kiss Rebekah on the neck...

* * *

**So Guy's Merry Christams/Happy Holidays. **

**SO I was wondering, do you think it should just be Aj that's turned or should it just be Elena or should it be both? I'll put a poll up if you could do it please so I know how to go for season 4 lol :) Thanks - Sam xxx**


	59. Season 3- All My children

**THANK YOU'S: MiaSalvatore, TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnig ht, Grapejuice101, Kayla5984, SomebodyWhoCres, DarthRoss, Tvdlover87654 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you like it so much. **

**I made a poll if you haven't taken it could you lol? Just so I can count it up as to who's gonna be turned. Thanks! **

**OH! And MERRY CHRISTMAS GUY'S! LOVE YOU ALL, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! **

**Chapter 59: All my children.**

Elena and I were headed over to the boarding house, because stupid Damon wouldn't answer his phone and I had a very, very funny thought of why. We needed to talk to him and Stefan about what Esther's plan for the Originals were anyway. Both Elena and I thought that maybe we should try and get Elijah out of it but...I didn't know if it would work. I stopped the car and told her to go ahead and that I'd be in a in a moment. When I pulled out my phone to call the hospital to talk to Ric.

Just then a blonde caught my eye, I stared at her and she stared right back. Rebekah. No...he didn't. Not Rebekah. Oh my god not Rebekah. ANYONE BUT REBEKAH. She smirked slightly before vanishing. I sat still for a minute forgetting all about the phone. The tears were welling in my eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice asked.

"OH" I said quickly being pulled from my thoughts "Hello, uh this is Aj Gilbert I'm calling to ask if I can talk to Alaric Saltzman, he's my legal guardian"

"Oh Mr. Saltzman is still asleep at the moment, when he wakes up I'll get him to call straight back"

"Thank you"

I hung up the phone and got out of the car, and I walked into the house slowly, not sure if I wanted to do this. I walked in to see Elena arguing with Damon and her eyes travelled to me, Damon turned and he stared at me, his eyes wide slightly and his face fell when I glared at him. Just then Stefan caught my eye as he walked into the room.

"He's right you know, Klaus has to die. They all do" Stefan said from beside me.

"See? it's a democracy in action" Damon smirked.

"A democracy huh? Elijah hasn't actually done anything wrong" I said.

"Hasn't done anything wrong Aj are you serious?" Stefan asked moving so he was beside Damon. Elena glared at the two of them before moving beside me.

"No..I thought I'd just say it for the fun of it..." I said making a face. "You are an idiot Stefan"

"So what? Elijah has never done anything to you?" Damon asked. "Never?"

"Uh..no" I said "He's tried to help you might be confusing him with Klaus"

"Oh really...he screwed us over, that night of the sacrifice, stupid move you made by the way" Stefan said and then he began talking again.

"Stupid move? Stupid move...see that's...I find that funny considering you were willing to be the vampire for the sacrifice before you became Klaus' bitch" I said with a nod. "So it couldn't have been THAT stupid and if I remember correctly little blonde psycho tried to kill my sister the other night...so yeah."

"So you two want Elijah to live because..." Damon started.

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong" Elena said.

"We can't trust him"

"I'd trust him over you two any day" I said with a smile

"Why's that?" Stefan asked making a face.

"Well you see because, if you think about it. You two have actually done more to hurt us in the last year, more than anybody else on the face of the earth and in all honestly, you are a waste of my time, you're a waste of our time"

They gawked at me and I folded my arms. Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh. But I was so not finished yet. I had a shit load of exploding to do.

"Don't look so shocked Damon, considering Rebekah is your new girlfriend, I'd think I'm not needed anymore" I said with a shrug "And you" I said looking at Stefan "My sister is worth so much more than you, she deserves so much better, and I'm glad your emotions are back by the way Stefan, and I hope it hurts, everything you've done over the past few months, and I hope Klaus eats you, because it would be fin to watch, infact I think it would be fun to watch if Klaus ate the two of you...I mean you're probably thinking why? And my answer is that Damon: You are the biggest man whore I have ever met, you break up with me just to have sex with Rebekah, you killed Ric, more times than I can count, you killed Jeremy, you kissed Elizabeth, you tried to kill me quite a few times if I remember correctly and you're just a downright idiot. And Stefan see you were my friend, best friend you could ever want, could come to you with anything and now...you are worse than Damon. I hope that stings by the way, knowing that you are really, really bad, I mean...you think Damon's an ass...you should totally take a look in the mirror because all of your problems, come down to the fact that you are nothing but a dick then there's everything from Katherine and Elizabeth to being Klaus' bitch" I said.

"Oh, Don't get me wrong most of the things that have happened to Elena and myself are our fault, but at the same time you're partly to blame" I finished. They stared at me, their eyes wide and their faces pale, well paler than usual if that was possible. I was harsh. Really harsh. But could you blame me? I talked when I was nervous.

Everything was silent the tension obviously being too much and I smirked, feeling quite satisfied with myself and I turned to Elena.

"Okay, I'm done. We ready to go?"

"Yeah" She nodded, the same enthusiasm I had.

"Wait a minute" Stefan said.

We turned to look at him "What?" Elena asked.

"Do you think that Elena?" He asked. "Everything she just said"  
"She has a name" I snapped.

"I don't think...that she's wrong" Elena said "But she was a bit harsh and maybe said a little too much that she's gonna regret later" Stefan looked to me.

"Oh...you think I'll regret that, Laney you are terribly mistaken"  
"If you think like that then maybe we should just leave" He said. Bluffing much?

I cleared my throat "Oh you don't need to do that Stefan, Cause I'm going to Denver"

"You're not going anywhere" Damon said.

"You can't tell me what to do Damon, because you're not my father, you're not my brother, you're not my boyfriend. You are nothing to me anymore and besides you can go have sex with Rebekah for all I care" I scoffed "So yeah...bye".

"Bit harsh" Elena whispered as we turned.

"They needed to hear it Elena" I said loudly knowing they could hear me as we walked to the door "Because the two idiots, need a fucking reality check. I think I might go find Klaus" I smirked.

We walked out of the house and I slammed the door, feeling satisfied with myself.

"Wow" She said as we got in the car.  
I started to drive "What?"

"I've never seen you say things like that so calmly" She said with a laugh.

"I know" I laughed "It was great"

"Was that because of...Damon?"

"No it was because of both of them"

"Are you really going to Denver?"

"I might..just for a few day's or something but I just thought I'd say that" I said with a shrug. "He's lucky"

"Who?"

"Damon"

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't think more of myself, I would have sex with Klaus right now"

"That is disgusting" Elena laughed.

"Yeah so is having sex with Rebekah" I snorted.

"You're insane"

"So I've been told" I said staring out of the window.

Bonnie was burning sage, turned out I was actually going to go to Denver, besides I wanted to see my little brother. I missed him. I walked into the living room.

"When will you be back?" Caroline asked as Bonnie set up the sage.

"Probably in a few day's time" I said sitting the bag down. "I called Jer told him I was on my way to see him, I just need to see Ric first" I said. I would miss him the most, well apart from Elena but other than that? Anyone else in this town..that I hated at the moment...I hoped were gone when I got back.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Damon walked into the living room seeing Stefan holding two glasses of blood.

"Join me for a little Victory drink" He said.

"Shouldn't we wait until Klaus is dead?" He asked.

"Why are you so broody? Because of April? I mean she's mad at me"

"She's not mad at you...well she is...but she's mad at me too" He said looking up at Damon "I think her outburst earlier vented all her frustration out"

"Yeah well, she needed it" Damon said.

"You still think they're gonna screw this up don't you?"

"I think somebody needs to talk to them, they're not gonna listen to anything I say"

"Is it because of your little sleepover?" Stefan asked.

"In my defense, we were broken up...so it's not my fault she didn't like it"

"Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I'd say it was a hundred percent your fault" Stefan said.

"Whatever. Did you a favour, now you can go in and sweep Elena off her feet" Damon said.

"Nah. She's better off without me. Aj's sure as hell better off without you" Stefan said.

"Fine. Neither of us get them. Just make sure they don't screw up the plan"

-A.J'S POV-

I'd bid my farewells to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and I walked into the hospital to see Ric and went into his room. He was fully dressed and fixing things.

"How are you feeling?" I asked when he looked up.

"Like crap but at least I'm getting out of here"

"Guess so" I said with a short laugh.

"What's wrong?"  
I sighed and sat at the end of the bed "Damon had sex with Rebekah"

"What? When?"

"Last night" I shrugged "But it's cool"

"It's cool? He's the love of your life...the bane-"

"No Ric, he'd broken up with me anyway, the night you were stabbed, still hasn't told me why...but it's fine. He can do whatever he wants. I'm not someone who can tell him what to do and he sure as hell can't tell me what to do"

Ric laughed "Right"

"Any memories of who did this?" I asked.

"Nope" He said "None"

"Well that sucks ass" I said with a frown. "I'm leaving"

"What? where are you going?"

"It's just for a few day's, week tops" I said "I'm going to go see Jer in Denver"

He frowned for a minute "Stay safe"

"I will" I said and I hugged him he hugged back "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Yeah" He laughed.

I stood and brushed off my shirt, kissed the side of Ric's cheek and went to leave "Oh..I almost forgot"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you something" I said.

"What would that be?"

"That I love you Ric" I said "you're the best thing that's happened to us in a long time and I'm gonna miss you even if it is for a few day's"

He laughed again "I love you too"

"Awww...you're so cute" I smirked

"Get out of here" He said with a grin.

"I'll see you when I get back" I said with a smile.

"See you when you get back"

I waved and left the hospital, the tears threatening to spill over. I didn't want to leave for the simple fact was that I'd miss Elena and Ric. But also because I knew that...deep down I loved Damon no matter what he did to me, but I just couldn't handle that...anyone else but Rebekah? No that was step to far over the edge for me.

I got in the car, and drove. Denver being the only thing I was really trying to think about.

-LATER-  
-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

Damon was standing in the living room on the phone to Alaric. Elena hadn't answered his phone and he'd only called her because Aj wouldn't answer him, not that he could blame her really.

"Hey Ric" Damon said.  
"Ah, Damon" Ric replied.

"Have you seen April? She won't answer her phone"

"April's gone Damon"

"What?"

"She left to go to Denver, I'm surprised you have time to call her, what with all this Original sex you've been having"

"Ugh...she told you?"

"Oh, she told me" Ric said.

"Oh reallY? Did she also tell you that she and her stupid sister are having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?"

"Hey listen, I'm not gonna judge them for having a conscience"

"Well you don't have to judge them, just find Elena, lock her up in her room till this is over"

"Well I wouldn't if I could, and I can't because I'm busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Are you with your sexy psycho doctor?" Damon smirked.

"Goodbye Damon"

Alaric hung up the phone and Damon noticed the glass sitting on the table, the one he'd given to Stefan earlier, and it was still full. He dialed Aj's number and she actually answered.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere you need to worry about Damon"

"April-"

"Listen. I'm not your girlfriend anymore Damon okay? And those few day's I said I'd give you? You don't get that privilege anymore. I hope you know what you lost, Damon because I don't know if I could ever forgive you for what you've done to me, I love you so much that it hurts to know you'd hurt me, my love isn't enough for you...and I get that" Her voice sounded like she had been crying or she was crying.

"April-" He began again.

And with that she hung up.

-AJ'S POV-

-HOURS LATER-

I finally got to Denver and boy was it good to see my brother, I hugged him so tight he would've burst. This was the few day's I needed away from Damon...this was what I needed to be away from vampire's full stop.

This...was paradise. But that all stopped when Elena called.

"Hello?"

"Hi" She said voice thick, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Damon...he...he killed Abby"

I gasped "He did what?!"  
"Yeah...well...he turned her"

"Oh for the love of god! I'll kill him!" I screeched.

"I can't...Bonnie hates me"

"Oh Elena" I sighed "No she doesn't...she's just...just give her a few day's...she just needs a few days" I said.

"I miss you already"

"I miss you too" I laughed. "I'll call you in the morning"

"Okay" She sighed "Love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and sat my head against the headrest and sighed...my life just seemed to get more and more complicated.


	60. Season 3-Heart of Darkness

**THANK YOU'S: Tvdlover87654, Shannon the Original, SomebodyWhoCares, Earwen85, hurricaneMania142 for your reviews means a lot to me. **

**Yes, A.J will meet Kol, Jeremy will introduce them, and yes Damon will go get her from Denver. No nothing will happen with Kol... No more spoilers. I'm kind of skipping the episode 1912 and Break on through, and this is just kind of my version of it. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 60: Heart of Darkness**

The headphones were in, and blaring, it was strange at my choice of song considering the words were reminding me a lot of Damon. _"No one know's what it's like, to be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind Blue eyes. No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies. But my dreams, they aren't empty as my conscience seems to be, I have hours only lonely, my love is vengence, that's never free" _

I'd been here a week and a bit, and honestly I was going crazy, I missed Ric...and he was...oh my god. He'd been doing the killings, well not him personally but an alter ego kind of thing and I wanted to get back...to help him. I shook my thoughts away when Jeremy entered the room and gave me a smile, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Wow...you're up early" I said.

"Yeah, well" He shrugged. "Here"

"Thanks Jer"

"So...I've noticed that you've been ignoring Damon's calls" He said.

"Right, we're going to have this conversation?" I asked "Really?"

"Did he...hurt you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well..did he hurt you" He said making a clinking sound with his teeth. I laughed.

"No" I said "No"

"Then why-"

"Let's not talk about it, let's you and me spend the day together, just us, nobody else"

"Actually, I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you meet him" He smirked.

"Jer, I need to tell you something, About Ric?"

"What about him?"

"He's not himself anymore" I said shaking my head "He's kind of...I don't know..I told you about the killings and Ric almost being killed?"

"Yeah"

"It was Ric" I said.

"How could it be Ric?" He asked.

"I'm not sure about that myself, honestly but I know that I'm gonna have to go back soon" I said.

He sighed "Right" He said "Come on"

"What? Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said "Come on"

"Okay, give me five minutes" I said with a nod.

"Ok"

He left the room as I pulled out my phone, seeing yet another missed call from Damon. I shook my head, wouldn't he ever give up? I dialed Elena.

"Hello?" She asked.

"How is he?"

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Uh" I began "Ric"

"Oh, he's um...doing...ok I guess"

"What's wrong with you Elena?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said "I'm with Ric now"

"Put him on"

"Damon-"

"I don't care about Damon, I want to talk to Ric" I said.

"You're on loudspeaker babe" Damon said.

"Awww Boohoo" I snapped "Ric?"

"I'm here"

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm...trying" He said.

"Uh...Aj?" Elena asked..  
"What?"

"We kind of need Jeremy's help"

"Okay..I'll go get him-"

"No...we uh need him to help us"

"And I can't go get him...why?"

"Because we need his ghosty powers" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes "Ok...so? You want me to do what?"

"Well I'll be there soon" Damon said.

"Uh no you won't" I said.

"Yeah..actually he will be" Elena said.

"Why?"

"Because" Stefan said, I rolled my eyes "We need to talk to Rose and Jeremy is the only one who can do it"

"You need Jeremy to talk to Rose because?"

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine and we need to figure out who sired Rose" Stefan said.

"And Damon needs to come...why?"

"Would you rather it was Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No I'd would rather it was neither of you" I said nodding even though they couldn't see me.

"Well I'm leaving, I'll be there soon" Damon said.

"Yeah well I have a date" I lied. Then smiled.

"You have a date?" Ric asked.

"Mm-hmm" I grinned slightly. This was easy, too too easy.

"With who?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy" I said with a smile "It's our day, Bye Elena bye Ric"

I hung up the phone and moved around the room and got changed and went downstairs, Jeremy and heading out.

"So where are we going?" I asked with a smile.

* * *

The two of us walked around and ended up going to the batting cage "He should be here" Jeremy said and swung the bat.

"Well hello there" A voice said. "Next time I compel you I should make you better at baseball"

I turned seeing Damon and scoffed folding my arms "Really?"

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Damon began explaining everything that had happened over the last couple of months.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose" He said.

"So you traveled across the contry to get me to talk to a dead vampie?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes" Damon said.

"Well I can't, I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose" He said.

"What good i you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked.

"Rose speant a long time from Klaus as well, she and Damon were close" I said "So maybe we can use him as a connection"

"Fine fine but can we do it later? The friend I was telling you about just came Aj, and yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done" He said.

He walked past me and I turned watching him but I stopped, seeing the guy in front of us.

"Jer.." I began.

"Hey man" Jeremy said to him.

"I recognise him" I said.

"Kol, Klaus' brother" Damon growled.

Suddenly Damon was being attacked by Kol with a bat and the bat broke in half and Damon fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy! Get back! He's an original!" I cried.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds!" Kol said.

He then grabbed another bat.

"You know, I'll never get used to aluminium, but hey at least it won't break"

Damon grabbed the broken bat and stuck it through Kol's chest.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"No but it'll give us a head start, okay, come on?"

I stood, frozen slightly and Damon grabbed me and I convulsed at his touch but moved anyway.

* * *

We were getting the luggage out of the car and began walking to the motel room.

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me" Damon said.

I rolled my eyes "So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere were Kol can't find us" Damon said.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire" Jeremy said.

"Well did't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?"

"Shut up Damon" I snapped glaring at him. "Not helping"

We went into the motel room and I put the bags down.

"Well this should work? Right Jer?" I asked.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter" He shrugged.

"Alright, Whoopie, what do you need?" Damon asked as he drew the curtains close "Candles? Incense? Pottery Wheel?"

"That's not how it works" Jeremy answered.

"I know, I know. I thought maybe it would put a smile on your sister's face but obviously not. They push you from the other side and you pull from this one?"

"Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?" Jeremy asked.

"Picture? What, a trip to disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not actually gonna make us wait are you? I know you're obsessed with me?" Damon said.

I scoffed and and rolled my eyes, sitting down next to Jeremy.

"Alright, uh-tell me something about her" Jeremy said.

Damon sat on the other bed.

"Um well she does this little thing with her tongue-" Damon started.

"Something that matters! Damon" I glared.

"She spent her last day in paradise, soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it"

"I was with her on her last day, and she definitely wasn't in paradise" I said.

"It was in the dream he gave her. She's here" Jeremy said.

Both Damon and I looked around not seeing anyone but Jeremy and ourselves.

-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

"Is she lonely on the otherside?" Aj asked.

"No, I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have freedom to do whatever I want" Rose said.

"She says not to worry, she's happy" Jeremy said.

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked.

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too" Rose said and Jeremy looked at her "Fine, tell him I miss him"

"She misses you"

"And tell him I'm rooting for him and Aj"

"She uh..she misses both of you"

Aj stared at him "What? Why does she miss me?"

"Tell her to stop being ridiculous and to forgive Damon"

"You've to forgive Damon"

Aj stared at Jeremy and folded her arms, giving out a scoff.

"Unfotrunetly, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter" Rose said.

"She was sired by someone named Mary Porter"

"Uh-Scary Mary? well where is she Rose?" Damon asked.

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell then to sight tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out" Rose said.

* * *

I was going through luggage, while Jeremy watched TV.

"So what's up with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him. "Nothing's up Jer"

"Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something"

"What did she say?" I asked.

Before Jeremy got to answer Damon came into the room.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah. It's fine" I nodded.

"Okay well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back" Damon said and went into the bathroom. I stared at the door and sighed, Jeremy moved around and then quickly got into bed.

"Night Aj"

"Night Jer" I said switching off the light.

I got into bed and lay, staring up at the ceiling, and after five minutes the bathroom door opened and I looked over at him, turning onto my side. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and put his shirt on, he didn't button it up and he sat down pouring himself a drink. I quickly stared at him, I missed him...god did I miss him. He looked over at me and I shut my eyes, I could feel his gaze on me and I refused to open my eyes to look at him but eventually I did. We stared at each other for a minute and after that minute he got up and walked over to the bed, and lay down beside me.

"You never told about that. What you did for Rose" I said.

"It wasn't about you" He said.

"Why did you stop letting people see the good in you Damon?" I asked.

"Because when people see good, the expect good" He said and he turned to look at me "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations"

"You were different with me" I whispered.

"I was"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" He said.

"Then why did you sleep with Rebekah?" I asked.

He stared at me "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Spur of the moment"

"Why did you break up with me Damon?" I asked.

He didn't answer and I turned on my back staring up the ceiling again, and Damon's hand touched mine. Oh I was gonna give in...I couldn't give in...not now...not after everything. My breathing increased and I quickly moved from the bed, I walked out of the motel room and leaned against the ice machine. I seen him from the corner of my eye and I didn't turn to look at him.

Don't Damon" I said.

"Why not? April..." He said.

_Screw it. _I turned and rushed towards him, pressing my lips to his roughly. He pulled me closer, his arms caressing my face and then I moved backwards and was against one of the pillars. He moved and began kissing my neck and I moaned lightly and then he moved back up. We stared at each other for a minute before he began kissing me again.

"Aj?" A voice asked.

Damon and I pulled apart and I turned seeing Jeremy "Jeremy" I said wiping my mouth.

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas"

"Okay then. Let's go" Damon said.

Okay...what the hell just happened?

* * *

Hours and hours of driving and we were in Kansas.

"This is the adress" Jeremy said.

"Looks about right" Damon said.

"Wait here" I said to Jeremy.

"Why?! So you guy's can make out some more?" Jeremy said.

"Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister" Damon snapped.

Jeremy scoffed and went back towards the car.

"Thank you. Come on" Damon said to me.

We entered the house and I turned on the torch.

"Oof, like vampire hoarders" Damon said.

"Who is this Mary person?" I asked.

"Scary mary. She's really old. Super creepy"

"And how do you know her?" I asked.

"I dated her"

"Of course" I scoffed.

"Way? I said creepy. Not ugly"

A loud noise then came from a different room both of us whirled around, Damon began to move and motioned for me to follow. I closely stayed behind him and my torch beam landed on a vampire...who'd been staked.

"Mary" Damon said.

The lights then came on and there was Kol. Sitting on the chair in front of us, with a baseball bat.

"Quite contrarey" He said. "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an original groupie"

"And were you her favourite?" I asked.

"You mean? Did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

Kol then hit Damon with a baseball bat and I moved back slightly not sure what to do. I couldn't let him hurt Damon.

"April get out of here!" Damon yelled.

I hesitated before going to run to the door but Kol blocked me from going anywhere.

"According to my brother you're off limits. Please don't test me"

He shoved me and I fell back, and as he walked towards me but Damon rushed at him.

"Don't touch her!" Damon growled.

Kol threw Damon off him.

"Oh dear, I hit a nerve. Relax, darling I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my borhter and then you humiliated me" Kol said and he began hitting Damon with the bat repeatedly.

"There, now we're even"

Kol left and I moved over to Damon and put my hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" he groaned.

He popped his arm back into place "That's better"

He began caressing my face and touched my forehead, I let out a gasp when he touched the cut on my forehead.

"Are you okay? you're bleeding" He said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said.

I took his hand in mine and then sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well tonight...you kissing me, does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"I don't know" said looking at him.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then...just..." He began.

"You screw things up Damon" I said "You sabotage things...I mean think about it, everytime there's a bump in the road. You lash out..."

"Not all the time" He said and he stroked my cheek.

I looked at him "No but if it's not lashing out...it's something else...like...Rebekah"

"I' sorry April, you don't know how sorry I am about that"

I stared at him and I nodded "Okay"

"I'm not gonna give up so easily this time"

"This time?" I asked.

"I gave up easily the last time...and with Rebekah it was a mistake...a bad bad mistake"

"I know" I said looking down.

"I'll give you a few day's" He said.

He got up and left the room and after a minute and then I got up and left the room too, getting into the car.

* * *

-THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

Jeremy, Aj and Damon were sitting in the car and when Jeremy turned his head he seen Rose. She smiled at him but shushed him before he said anything.

"Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it, protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see, It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too, Damon challanges her, surprises her, he makes her question her beliefs, Damon is the best thing for her or the worst, but they belong together" Rose smiled and she disappeared.

* * *

I walked into my room, after a very emotional hello from Elena and welcome back from Elena. I almost jamp out of my skin when I saw Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "Shouldn't it be Klaus you're stalking?"

I walked over to my drawer and shoved my hoodie into it, and turned moving over to the bed.

"We have to talk"

"About what Stefan?"

"What happened that night at Wickery bridge"

"Stefan...don't do this" I said "I don't need this right now I have enough on my plate"

"We need to"

"No we don't. You want to there is a difference"

He looked down and then looked back up at me.

"Please just go Stefan" I said folding my arms and sitting on the bed.

He stood up "It's gonna come to this eventually, you have to talk to me"

"Yeah...well it's gonna be later then because I'm tired"

"Goodbye Aj"

"Bye Stefan"

Before he left, I was sure I heard "I'm sorry" but I probably not. I looked around before shutting the window and getting into my bed. I had to figure things out...and soon.


	61. Season 3- Do not go Gentle

**THANK YOU'S:Tvdlover87654, MiaSalvatore, SomebodyWhocares, Guest and Guest(2), for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Okay...so this one...just...it...oh my god it breaks my heart. I...I just...my Dalaric feelings are all over the place...oh dear. Ric/AJ moment in this guys. **

**So as you guy's know Season 4 is just a few chapter's away and I'm just gonna give you a little hint that both Elena and Aj will be turned. But Elena will not be sired to Damon. **

**Anyway Enjoy...**

**Chapter 61: Do not go Gentle.**

I rolled over on my bed and groaned, someone was sitting at the foot of my bed and it was gonna be either two people. Damon or Stefan. I opened an eye to see Stefan.

"Really?" I asked.

"I need to" he said.

"Ugh...why? Go find Elena Stefan"

"I need to try" He said.

"No" I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. "You Salvatore's I swear to god you annoy me"

He laughed slightly...which was so not Stefan. Well..not the "New" Stefan.

"I'll keep trying" He said honestly.

"And I'll keep saying no Stefan" I said.

"Elena and I are going to the 20's dance tonight-"

"You and Elena do whatever you want" I said sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed "I don't care"

"Why are you making this hard for me to apologize?" He asked.

I huffed and moved from the bed "Because I don't like you"

"We both know that's a lie" He said.

"Go away Stefan" I said opening my drawer to get my clothes out.

"Not until you let me apologize" He said.

"Fine...go ahead. Not gonna change anything"

I turned to face him and folded my arms, he swallowed and then stared back at me.

"What happened that night in the Gym...with the clock and the compulsion. I didn't...I couldn't...I hated myself for what I did to you"

"So?"

"So when i switched it my emotions off...it was hard...but when the night came and I nearly drove you off wickery bridge...I realized that I couldn't be the person who didn't care. Because I did and I hate myself for everything I've done to you and Elena..god Even Damon"

I snorted "Ok...I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly"

"Anything"

"Wickery Bridge. Would you have done it?"

He stared at me...obviously not sure of the answer himself. "I don't know"

I bit my lip and looked down.

"Would you have turned if I had?" He asked.

"Oh god not this" I said and rolled my eyes turning to my drawers again.

"Damon...was pretty upset about that"

"Not his choice" I said. "certainly wasn't yours"

"I know that" He said. "So what about you and Damon"

"What about us?" I asked.

"Is their an "Us?" Stefan asked.

I turned to look at him again "I don't know" I shrugged.

"He loves you...you know"

"Yeah I get that" I said and folded my arms.

"What you said...the other week...all of...did you mean it?"

"At the time? Yeah" I said "There is a part of me that still and will always think it's true but...I don't know"

"Right" He said "Well you were right if that's any constellation"

I laughed "Yeah" I scoffed.

"I know things won't EVER be the way they were" He began and I looked at him "But...I'd like it if...we tried to be friends again"

I stared at him "You do realize that if I do this for you...I need to do the same for Damon"

"I know" He smiled.

"That's why you're doing this?"

"Partly" He said.

"Partly?"

"His behalf and on mine" He said.

"Right" I nodded. "Okay"

"So.."

"You two are strange" I said nodding.

"Why?"

"You hate each other? Yet..you'll do anything for each other"

He stared at me "That's family"

"Right" I said.

"are you going tonight?"

"What? Where...oh that dance? I don't know" I shrugged.

"Okay" He laughed.

"Tell Damon to call me" I said.

"Can't you call him?"

"No...that would be defeating the purpose...just don't tell him I said anything"

He laughed again and He went to leave and then stopped turning again "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I said rolling my eyes and he vanished. My god...I was getting worse.

* * *

I had bought a stupid dress for this stupid dance and I sat it on my bed when my hair was whipped around my face. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"There is such a thing as a phone..." I said moving the dress so it looked right.

"I thought it would be much more fun talking face to face" Damon said. I turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrows "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I made a face "You know fine well" I said folding my arms.

"Oh really...so is this the part where you tel me to get lost and never come back"

I stared at him and bit my lip and didn't say anything.

"Ok" He nodded and his facial expression made me laugh, not just a laugh but hysterical laughs...this was it. I'd finally lost it. "What's wrong with you?"

"I...don't...know" I laughed and then managed to contain myself and I shook my head. "You're...uh forgiven...I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yeah...that's all I could think to say" I said. I went to say more but his lips crushed mine and then he pulled back.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Ask your persistent brother" I said staring at him.

"I take it you're going to the dance"

I groaned "Yeah"

"I'd be more than happy to take you" He winked.

"Really? You know the track records of my school dances Damon"

"Oh well" He said with a shrug "Who doesn't like a little danger?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him and he kissed me again "I'll see you when I pick you up"

"Can't you just meet me at the dance?"

"You embarrassed to walk in with me?"

"No" I said making a face.

"Well I'll pick you up then" He said and he left before I got a chace to argue.

* * *

I helped Elena adjust her headband when the door went. I went to answer it seeing Stefan.

"Well don't you look...the same?" I tried. "Elena!"

"Aren't you going to say hello?" He asked.

"Oh right. Hi" I said making a face.

"You look nice" he said.

"No she looks beautiful" A voice said from behind him.

I scoffed and went into the living room, picking up Elena's purse. Damon came into the room and I stared at him..."You don't look as if you've tried"

"That's because I don't have to"

"Cocky much?"

"mm very much" He smirked. "Shall we?"

"Yeah...let's get this over with" I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed and the I handed Elena her purse "Thank you"

"Just move" I said.

"I noticed that before we get to dances at this school you're always in a bad mood" Stefan said.

"You want to go there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He stared at me and then smiled "Right"

When we got to the school the party was in full swing, and Elena dragged Stefan to the dance floor. Damon had disappeared and I went over to talk to Matt.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

Just before we got to talk, Damon walked in and grabbed my arm, "Bye matt" I called. He laughed.  
"Bye"

I was dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

"If you wanted to dance all you had to do was ask" I said looking up at him.

He frowned at me and I looked away "We four need to talk...now" he said and we walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alaric hasn't been taking the herbs" Damon said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That he's not been taking his "Medication" Damon said.

"Oh"

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something" Elena said.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic" Damon said.

"Why don't we get him off vervain. Compel him?" Stefan asked.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires. But vampire sympathizers. Which makes two of his easiest targets..oh I don't know...you two" Damon scoffed looking at us.

"What you think he'd go after them?" Stefan asked.

"So what are you suggesting we do"

"He's suggesting we kill him" I said staring at him "Aren't you Damon?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"No, no way in hell!" A voice snapped.

I looked to see Jeremy as he stopped beside me.

"Oh come on, it's what he would want. A mercy killing"

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy growled and took of.

I looked at Damon and shook my head and made my finger's small "Thin ice" I said. He stared at me and I turned. "Jeremy!" I shouted and followed him.

"Jer stop" I said.

"This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same thing for him"

"No one is gonna hurt him" I said, he went to walk away "Hey, hey look at me"I said grabbing his arm and he looked at me "I promise"

"April?"

I turned seeing Esther. Wasn't she dead?

"If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me"

"Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!" I said to him and Jeremy ran for it.

"I mean you no harm, but willingly or not you will come" She said and she began walking.

I looked at the school...could she help Ric? I sighed and followed her.

We walked towards the Salvatore tomb.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being a doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is potent binding agent for a witch's spell" She said.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric" I said.

"She's not hurting me" A voice said.  
"Ric!" I cried and ran towards him but I stopped, sensing something wrong with him "What's going on? What are you doing to him?"

"I'm going to remake him"

"Remake him?"

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. indestructible. For one time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampire's"

"You can't create another original, what if he turns into an even bigger monster than your children?!" I demanded.

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect, his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified"

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about him!" I snarled at her.

"This is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on the other side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's going to take his vengeance"

"Please don't do this...find another way!" I said. Well I begged. I couldn't lost him...not now."Please"

"I have to...it's the only way"

I turned to Ric "Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are"

"You don't know who I am, Aj, you only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them" He said.

"You don't mean that" I said shaking my head.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands Jenna's blood is on my hands" He said.

"When you are ready" Esther said.

"No Ric, please don't! Don't do this! I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're going to have to kill me" I cried.

"That wont' be necessary" Esther said.

She grabbed my now bleeding hand and my blood poured into a bowl. "Drink. And let it be done" She said to him.

"No Ric, please, don't...NO!"

Alaric drank the blood from the bowl and then looked at her "Is it finished?"

"Not just yet" She said. She then stabbed him with the white stake.

"NO!" I screamed and I fell to the ground next to him. "No...no no no no" I cried, the tears slipping over "Ric...Ric please" I pulled the stake out of him.

"He'll wake soon, when he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete"

I let out a cry "You said you wanted to undo the evil you created but this...this is just as evil!"

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right he will die"

"How? If he's immortal?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampire's once and for all"

"Yeah but you'll be killing the good along with the bad! You're no better than Klaus!"

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampire's, like you're Aunt Jenna did"

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done!"

"You may draw comfort in knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the other side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace which is all any of us could hope for"

She heard a noise and walked out and I looked back down at Ric. I gripped his shirt. Oh, no...we didn't...I did't. "I love you Ric" I cried and kissed his cheek.

"Where's AJ?!" A voice demanded.

I got up and ran outside to see Jeremy and Matt.  
"Jeremy!" I cried.

"Let her go" Jeremy said.

"How foolish of you to risk your lives in defense of the ones who want to kill yo. But if that is your choice.."

They then both turned to face each other, weapons pointed.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!"

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!"

"Esther stop it!" I screamed and then she fell to the ground. A stake sticking out of her back, I gasped and looked to see Ric.

"Oh my god" He panted "Where's my ring? Tell me what happened?"

I threw myself at him and tightened my grip on him.

"Aj what's wrong? What happened?"

"We'll go in there and I'll tell you everything"

We walked in and we sat down "What?"

"You're...uh..in transition" I said staring at the ground.

"What?"

"Esther...she wanted you to become a weapon against Klaus...to kill him, end all vampire's and if you turned you'd kill him, killing everyone else too...you would be your alter ego...just worse"

"Great...and how did she do that?"

"My blood" I said.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No..no I'm fine. You just...I thought...maybe it didn't work" I said.

"No it...it definitely worked" he said wincing slightly. I pursed my lips. "I'm not...I'm not gonna complete it"

So this is what it felt like. Being told that someone you love wasn't wanting to live..."Ric"

"No...it's...I can't...no...I don't want to hurt any of you" He said.

I stared at him and he gripped my hand "You'll all be fine"

"But Ric.."

"It's gonna be fine"

Jeremy came in "Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body"

"Does he know about the stake?" Ric asked.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed" Jeremy said and I looked up at Ric and he looked back at me and then at Jeremy, Jer noticed "What's going on?"

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not going to complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire"

"So what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die?" Jeremy asked."No..no we can't!"

"Listen Jeremy it's the right thing to do, ok, After everything that's happened, after all that I've done. Maybe...I had it coming"

"Ric" I said and shook my head Jeremy began walking away. "Jer wait...Alaric this isn't your fault"

"Please you guy's lets not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way"

Jeremy began walking away.

"Hey, hey" Ric said to him.

"Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be man of the house"

Ric walked over to him "Ok. I won't" he said and he hugged him and Jer walked out

"This is all my fault. You moved out. you gave me your ring back, you didn't want to be any part of it and I...and I forced you to stay and take care of us" I said.

"Don't do that ok. Taking care of you, Elena and Jeremy has been...the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted"

"But Ric..."

"Don't make this hard, you're gonna get me started" He said.

He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist, not stopping the tears.  
"I don't want you to go..." I said sniffing. "What if...What if Bonnie could-"

"Don't" He said pulling back. "Come on, you know I'll always be here...ok? I'll always be here...come on, you should go"

I stared at him for a minute and then gave a short nod and then shook my head pulling him back into another hug. He laughed slightly.

I pulled back and kissed his cheek and I smiled "I love you Ric"

"I love you too Kid" He said and he kissed my forehead, making me want to bawl and cry just a little more. I turned and walked out and stopped, seeing everyone standing. I turned to see Ric behind me and he looked down at me giving me a quick "On you go and don't look back" smile. I huffed to myself but touched his arm and walked over to Elena.

I stood next to her, and she gripped my hand and I looked at her, she sighed and we both looked back over to Ric. Who glanced at everyone. He was tearing up, he gave a smile and then walked back into the tomb, closing the door. Every part of me was telling me to go in after him...tell him I'd find a way to help him but I knew I couldn't.

Everyone stood for a minute and Elena squeezed my hand but I didn't look at her.

"You coming?" She whispered.

I shook my head "Come on" Stefan said and gripped my arm. I looked up at him and then looked away. I turned and began walking, I could feel their gazes on me, and not just Stefan and Elena. I didn't want to be near anybody. We'd just lost...the most important thing to happen to us since our parents...since Jenna.

* * *

I hadn't gone home at first, I'd walked a little further out of the woods and walked to Wickery bridge and looked over it. I took of my heels and threw them into the water. No more tears came but I knew that's because I was forcing them back. I shook my head and walked to the school, I didn't want to be at home right now. Not now.

I walked into Ric's classroom and went into the cupboard. I pulled out his bag and then moved it over to the desk. I heard movement behind me but didn't turn to look.

"We can handle this later you know" Stefan's voice said.

"No" I said "I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer"

"Aj" Elena said calmly. She was calm and I didn't know how. I wasn't calm, every part of me was screaming at me...telling me this was my fault that he'd be alive...if it wasn't for me.

"Hey, Aj, please?" Stefan asked.

"I can't!" I snapped looking over at them "I can't think about that fact that we don't have anyone to look afetr us anymore, or that we just lost a friend. Lost someone who's been through hell trying to keep us safe...I just can't"

"I want you to come with us" Stefan said.

"I'm not done!" I said and walked back over to the cupboard.

"Please" Elena said and went to grab my hand.

I ripped it away from her grip "No, you two do whatever you want...I'm not finished" I said. I could feel the lump in my throat. "Just...go...leave me alone"

They stared at me and I turned going back into the cupboard, when I turned around again they were leaving the classroom. I put the stakes down and stared at them.

"Ric..."  
Would he still be alive? If I tried to go right now? I wanted to be with him until he...until he...uh...I shook the thought away and put the stuff in the bag. At least everything was out of the classroom. I looked around...and stared at the room. I bit my lip and put the bag over my shoulder and walked to the door.

I looked once more "Goodbye Ric" I said and I shut the door over and walked out of the school.

I walked home and went in, nobody was here. Thank god. I dropped the bag on the couch and went upstairs taking the dress off and pulled on my pajamas. I went into Jenna's room and looked around, seeing a photo sitting on the desk.

I walked over and picked it up, it was her, Ric, me, Jeremy and Elena. It was the photo she'd taken a week or two before she'd found out about everything, about Isobel...about Vampires. The lump was back in my throat and I let out a sob, putting my hand to my mouth.

I looked around the room...what were we gonna do? We didn't...we didn't have anybody anymore. We were alone, our parents were dead. Our family was dead and now...Ric was dead. I hated this...I hated this town...I hated everyone it it...I hated everything about it! I walked out of the room with the photo and put it on my desk.

And I looked around and walked over to the window seat and sat down, this was it. This was where I broke and yep...they came the tears came and just flowed right out of me. I bunched myself up, resting my forehead on my knees, letting the sobs rack through my body.

This was the part of this life that I hated...because it ripped everyone away from me and there wasn't anything I could do about it...


	62. Season 3-Before sunset

**THANK YOU'S:Tvdlover87654, MiaSalvatore and SomebodyWhocares for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.**

**In this one however there's a flashback scene and I know it doesn't happen until the next episode but it's just something I wanted to do quickly...because I won't do it in the next one, just so you know how Aj and Damon ACTUALLY met. :P**

**Anyway Enjoy...**

**Chapter 62: Before the sunset **

**-FLASHBACK- **

_**-May 20th 2009- **_

_"No Tyler" I said rolling my eyes. _

_"Why are you being a bitch?" He asked. I huffed and folded my arms. _

_"Because you're being a dick" I retorted. "I mean you kissed Vicki Donovan right in front of me!" _

_"You know that didn't mean anything, she kissed me!" He said to me. _

_"Right...ok so you weren't playing tongue tennis with her...takes two to tango Ty" I said. _

_"You're starting to get on my nerves" He snapped. _

_"Well that's good then because we're over" I said glaring at him. _

_He stared back at me, as if in shock "You...what?" _

_"We're over. Finished. Done..finieto" I said guesturing with my hands. _

_"You can't do that!" He shouted. "I love you!" _

_"I love you too but...we're over Tyler" _

_He glared heatedly at me and then shook his head with a scoff "Good..was gonna do it anyway!" _

_It stung to hear him say it but I kept a straight face. "Ok..bye Tyler" I said and turned, walking away from him. _

_"That's it?" He asked._

_"That's it" I replied. I knew I'd hurt him but...we just, we both knew we weren't right for each other. He was gonna get a scholarship to go to that football thing and me? I didn't know what I wanted yet, so we both knew this was coming to an end. Even after nearly a year, we'd been friends for longer than that...all our lives but he's one of those guy's you just have to give it a shot with to see if it'll work. Tyler was...my first everything, my first sloppy kiss, my first love, my first actual relationship..._

_I walked through the trees after calling Jenna, I didn't want my mom to pick me up because she was good with words and her words made me cry, Jenna on the other hand? SHe made fun of people...and that's what I loved about her. As I walked along the wickery bridge road my phone rang and I seen it was Elena._

_"Hello?" I asked. _

_"Hey" She said "Um...did you just...break up with Tyler?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_"We're not right for each other Elena. It just..wasn't working anymore. As mom said...I set him free" I said shaking my head "It's better this way, anyway I'll see you when I get home, bye" _

_"Bye" She sighed and hung up. _

_As I looked back up after putting my phone in my pocket there was a man in front of me. _

_"Elizabeth?" He asked. _

_"No-um-I" I looked behind me. He must've been talking to me "I'm Aj" _

_"Oh, you-you just look...I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon" He said. _

_If I wasn't dating Tyler...oh wait. _

_"Not to be rude or anything Damon" I said it rolled right of my tongue...like it belonged there "but it's creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" _

_"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself" He said with a smirk. _

_"It's Mystic Falls..nothing bad ever happens here" I said staring at him. He was...so inhumanly beautiful, it actually made my heart flutter. He stared at me as if still asking why I was out here "Broke up with my boyfriend" _

_"Why? may I ask" He said. _

_"Life, future, and he kissed someone else" I laughed. _

_"Doesn't seem to bother you" _

_"It was coming for a long time...we just weren't right for each other. He wants different things" I said chewing the inside of my mouth. _

_"What do you want?" he asked. _

_"I don't know what i want" I said. _

_"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants" He said. _

_"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers I need" I said. _

_"Hm. Well. Let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things" He said. _

_"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" I asked with a smile. _

_He moved closer so he was inches from me "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger" He said. His face was inches from mine. Out eyes met and his crystilline blue eyes were glinted with something. _

_"So what do you want?" I asked. _

_He hesitated but a horn stopped him from answering and I turned seeing my Aunt Jenna come around the corner. _

_"It's my aunt Jenna" I said and I looked back at him, now he was just an inch from my face our body's almost touching, I stared into his eyes again. _

_"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Aj" He said. _

_I stared out at the open road in front of me? Why was I just standing here? The car stopped and I smiled at Jenna as I got in the car. I was confused but something was telling me, that I needed to get everything I was looking for..._

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

I draped the cover over the arm chair in Ric and Jenna's room and poured the paint into the container. I needed to do something...anything other than think. I hadn't slept because I couldn't sleep..you ever get those times where you're so tired...so tired but you just can't sleep, well yeah that what's happening to me. Jeremy came in with a paint brush and helped me, Elena was god knows where. Probably with Stefan.

"Going darker huh?" A voice asked.

I looked around and seen Stefan and Elena standing in the doorway.

"it's the only colour we had" I said looking away.  
"That's what happens when you decide to paitn your dead guardians room in the middle of the night" Jeremy said to me. I glared at him and made a face and mouthed a "shut up" at him.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you out of doing it so soon?" Stefan asked.

"We need to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think" I said shaking my head and painting the wall.

"Want a hand?" Elena asked with a smile.

"So are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy asked them.

I turned to look, Oh I wanted to hear this answer.

"What? No, Jer we're just..." Elena began.

"I-I just wanted to check up on you guy's" Stefan said looking at me "See how you were doing, after everything"

"We're fine. But if you are trying to be the good guy again why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it" Jeremy said and left the room.

"He didn't mean that" I said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, yeah he did" Stefan said.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it" Elena said and walked out of the room.

"How are you?" Stefan asked.

"Getting there" I said painting the wall.

"I know you and Ric were...close"

I shrugged "He was like a dad" I said "he did't deserve to die"

"You know...we heard what you both exchanged in the tomb last night before you came out"

"Right" I said my cheeks flushing. I knew they'd heard yet...it still made me blush.

"I don't think any of us realized just how close you both were, I think your relationship with Ric was competing with Damon's"

I turned to look at him "No there's a difference between my relationship with Ric and Damon's...I loved Ric like a dad...and I know Damon woluld deny it but he Ric was...his best frenemy" I laughed.

Stefan smiled and then sniffed "I'll be back in a minute" he said and he left the room.

My phone began ringing and I went over to answer it, seeing Alaric's name flash on the screen. I would kill them.

"Whoever this is. It's not funny" I snapped.

"Well who else would it be?" A voice asked.

"Ric?" I gasped. How was this possible?

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive I need you to get in your car and come here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her"

No...no he turned. Oh my god no. I went to the top of the stairs and listened. Yep he'd definitely turned. I managed to creep down without them hearing me and grabbed the keys, getting out of the house. How did they not notice me? I went over to the car and drove. I needed to get to Caroline. Now.

I got to the school and slammed the car door shut, running in. Caroline. I needed to find Caroline. I heard crying and I ran down the hallway into Ric's classroom. When I seen her I seen that she was staked down onto the chair and I gasped.

"Caroline" I said. I turned to Ric who was standing "let her go, Alaric"

He pointed at her "Free her yourself" he said. We stared at each other, my eyes were searching his for anything...any emotion...but there was nothing there. I walked cautously over to Caroline and storked her arm soothingly. I pulled the pencil's out of her hand but in one quick movement the pencil stabbed right back into her hand again. Caroline let out a scream and I stoof.

"You said you would let her go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Aj? Stop trusting vampire's!" He shouted at me.

He moved around. "So that's it huh? That's you...you're just...gone? I thought you weren't completeing the transition" I said.

"Esther...she helped me do it..I actually died" he said.

"Ric please...let her go"

"No" He said and he grabbed my arm roughly and sat me on the chair across from Caroline "Stay put" and he moved the cloth from Caroline's mouth and dipped it into a beaker. He walked back over to her.

"No, no more, please no more!" Caroline cried.

"Alaric stop!" I shouted getting up and he pushed me back down.

"Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath" He said.

He put the cloth back in her mouth, her skin starting to smoke and burn. She cried and screamed in pain. I touched her arm.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery" He said.

He walked over towards me and handed me the white oak stake.

"What?! No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted Aj? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire" he said and held it out to me "Well, here's a vampire aj. Kill her"

"This isn't what I want" I said.

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Aj. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart"

He didn't move it away from me and I just stared at it. He sighed annoyed and moved away from me.

"This isn't you..." I said.

"It is me. Like I told you, you only knew the weakest parts of me"

I sighed...thinking of something "If you let Caroline go...then I'll get Klaus in here and you can kill him"

"What would be the point in that? Caroline would die anyway"

"Let her say goodbye to Tyler" I said folding my arms.

He leaned in "You mean it?"

"I mean it...then after it I could help you get back to normal"

"ANything for family huh?"

I stared at him and he turned away I looked to Caroline "It's ok" I mouthed. He then appeard in front of me and grabbed my arms and pulled me up, he pulled me up so high that my feet were off the ground.

"Nice try" He said and he roughly put me back down.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked when he started pacing.

"Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore" He said.

"Look at you! How is this right?!" I snapped. "The Ric I know wouldn't do this"

"She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Aj, your parents led the council. It was their lifes mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months and you and Elena undid it all"

"You don't know anything about them" I said.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you acutally believe that they'd be proud of you?" He asked kneeling in front of me "If you don't side with humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her" He handed me the stake "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt...Get up!"

He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the seat and he moved me so I was in front of Caroline and forced the stake into my hand. I stared at Caroline who stared at me with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry" I said, but it wasn't her I was saying sorry to and I raised the stake and her eyes widened more if that was even possible. but I turned and tried to stab the stake into Ric but he grabbed my wrist.

"I thought I taught you better than that"

"You did" I said and I grabbed the beaker, smashing it over his head. He began screaming in pain and the sound made my heart wrench. I got Caroline out and ushered her out.

"Get help!" I said and she ran. I ran behind her but Ric blocked me from going anywhere.

"Not so fast" He said.

"Ric.." I started but he grabbed me and I hit a locker...my head connected with it and it began to pound. I couldn't see straight. He then grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against it.

"I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all Aj you and Elena. You don't deserve t live"

Wow. That stung but I kept a straight face. "So then, why am I still alive? there's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me"

His eyes became red and veiny and his fangs retracted.

"Do it! KILL ME!" I screamed at him.

His face became normal and he released me from his chokehold, I took in sharp breaths, my head still pounding. And then suddenly from out of nowhere Damon and Stefan grabbed him by the arms.

"Do it now!" Damon shouted.

Ric pushed them off and broke Stefan's back, I let out a scream as Stefan fell to the ground, Damon rushed at him.

"DAMON NO!" I cried and Alaric snapped his neck. Klaus then appeared as I stood forzen and then looked around. Why hadn't he killed me? Why had he let me go...then it clicked that's why she needed my blood. I ran into the classroom and found a knife sitting, I grabbed it and ran back out.

"STOP!" I shouted.

Alaric looked round at me and I held the knife to my throat.

"Let him go, or I'll kill myself" I said.

"Put it down, Aj" Ric said.

"Why? Because you need me alive? There's a reason wy Esther used me to make you isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"

"You're wrong"

"Am I? It's either me or Elena...or it's both of us...I know my blood links to hers" I said to him and I pressed the knife into my throat.

"Stop! STOP STOP STOP!" He cried.

That was when Klaus moved and he grabbed a hold of me.

"What are you doing? let me go!" I screamed and kicked.

"Sorry love" He said and then my head hit something hard.

* * *

Something sharp pricked my arm and I gasped, looking down to see a nurse inserting a needle.

"Be careful. moving only makes it hurt more" She said.

My blood began to run through a tube.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Draining you of all your blood" He said.

The blood began to fill up and the Tyler walked into the room.

"Aj?" He asked.

"Tyler help me!" I cried and he put the box down and moved towards me.

Tyler stopped and I shut my eyes my head was a lot worse than before.

"He can't. He needs to fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler" Klaus said.

"Tyler please, get Stefan, Damon, please" I begged.

"No Tyler, get the bags"

He stood for a minute and then rushed towards me but Klaus stopped him.

"Forget the girl and get the bags. Now" Klaus said.

He looked at me, his eyes telling me something and I looked away when he left the room.

"So that's it? You're just gonna drain me dry?"

"yes but don't worry it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn you'll simply fall asleep" He said. "Oh and you were right by the way. It'snot just you who's connected to Alaric, it's Elena too"

"Then if you do this you'll kill Elena" I said.

"Ah, not a problem"

"it is a problem and you know it!" I snapped.

"Dying and still fighting"

"Shut up" I snapped. "What about your hybrids? you'll need more than this to create your army"

"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, my attemtping to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family"

"If you really believed that Klaus, then why take my blood at all? you want a back up family. You know that your siblings won't ever trust you again"

"You know, you remind me alot of Elizabeth" he said.

"Please" I scoffed.

"She was like you before she turned"

"Please let's not do this" I said "I don't want to hear about her"

"But...she turned and became who she is now"

"You loved her" I said.

"No"

"You did. Elijah told me" I said.

"Ah, Elijah" He sighed "You and me could've been good togeher"

"Rot in hell" I snapped.

He smiled "Sweet dreams, April. It's been fun" and he grazed the large wound on my neck before leaving the room. I struggled in the chair and I could feel it...the blood was just draining out of me. I could feel my eyes shutting but before they did I seen Tyler.

"What are you doing?" I whispered when he started undoing the ropes.

"Shhh" he whispered giving me that crooked smile.

"I never told you..how sorry I was" I said.

"For what?"

"For what happened that night we broke up" I said.

He smiled and stroked my cheek "Don't be sorry...we're happy now right?"  
He continued to untie me from the chair but I spotted Klaus.

"Ty" I said.

Tyler turned around and stood up.

"So much for the sire bond"

"I'm not your little bitch anymore" Tyler said.

Klaus smiled and walked towards him. "How did you break the sire bond?"  
"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love" he said. I could've "awww'd" But I didn't.

"That's impossible" Klaus said.

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery" Klaus said to him.

"You didn't give a crap about me. You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler snapped.

He walked back over to me and helped me stand "Come on Aj" He said.

Klaus then shoved me and I fell back over the chair, I shut my eyes. But I could still hear everything.

"Good bye Tyler"Klaus said.  
I made my eyes open and I looked up to see Stefan and Damon come into the room, Damon grabbed Klaus other arm and Stefan put his hand in his chest. It was like my head was going to explode...little dots blurred my vision. That was when Damon was in front of me.

"Hey" He whispered and stroked my forehead "You okay?" I nodded "Come on, he helped me up and i noticed how decrepit looking Klaus was becoming. I stared at him, my eyes fluttering as Klaus became completely neutralized. Stefan took his hand out of his chest and Tyler lay him in the ground.

"We should get her home before the sun sets" Stefan said to Damon.

Damon took my hand in his and we walked out of the house, Tyler followed and then Stefan.

"I'll see you guy's later"

"Tyler" I said and I hugged him, the dots were become more and more annyoing "Thanks"

"No problem" He smiled and the vanished.

"Come on" Damon said and he lifted me.

"I can walk" I huffed.

"I know" He said and he put me in the car.

"What happened in there?" Stefan asked.

"uh..Klaus tried-"

"No...at the school?"

"Ric tried to kill Caroline...I broke a beaker of vervain over his head"

"Wow..." Damon said.

"What else? he said if you die...he dies"

"Esther used my blood last night to...make him" I shrugged "so that means that...when I die..he dies she didn't want him to be immortal..so..."

"Right" Stefa said as Damon started the car.

"It's not just me" I said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"If I die...Ric dies...and Elena dies" I said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

I sighed and blinked "If Klaus had killed me, if Tyler hadn't tried to save me, then I would've died. Killing Alaric and Elena in the process...my blood is linked to Elena's...she must've done a spell or something...so that it's not just me"

"Great" Stefan said and turned around.

We got to the house and the two of them walked me all the way to the door.

"Huh, you two really going to walk me all the way to the door?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood today" Stefan said.

"Yeah..I know but I told you I'm fine. Just a little headache"

"Yeah but the suns about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute" Damon said.

"Yea but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about" I siad.

"Nah, he won't be able to find us" Stefan said with a smile.

"I'll call you when we get back" Damon said and kissed my forehead.

I opened the door and went in but stopped.

"What I said?" I said turning to look at them again and they both stopped and turned back. "The other week...before I went to Denver...I didn't mean it, well...not most of it" I said and they laughed slightly "I just...watch what you're doing"

"Look who cares" Stefan said.

I smiled "Don't be an ass Stefan"

"We'll call from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic" Damon grinned.

"Just...be careful...both of you" I said.

I wached as the two of them left and I went in, hearing laughter and I went in to see Jeremy, Mat, Tyler, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline beamed.

"What victory? We failed. Alaric is still out there" I sighed.

"We know but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for the night" Bonnie said.

"You know to be honest. I'm a little pissed that none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two" Matt said as he put an arm around Tyler.

"Yeah, he would've taken you to hospital bro" Tyler said.

"Please I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja" Matt said. I laughed.

"Yeah, you wish" Jeremy grinned.

Caroline walked over to me and handed me a shot "Here you need this"

I took it and stared at her.  
"I saw that...you actually tried today...to get Ric back and I'm sorry that you lost him, we all lost him"

"I know" I said nodding. She rubbed my arm and Tyler walked over to us.

"Hey, give me your hand"

I gave him my hand and he poured salt on it.

"Thank you..for standing up to Klaus like that" I said.

"Let's just say it's been a long time coming" He said.

"Way too long" Caroline grinned.

She wrapped her arm around Tyler and he smiled at me and then looked at her.

"Alright! let's drink!" He shouted.

"I do not condone this by the way" I said.

"You survived Klaus. Alright make an expception" Jeremy said.

"You can go back to being responsible tomorrow" Elena grinned.

I smiled "Okay"

I raised my shot glass to my lips but stopped.

"Hang on. Do you guy's hear that?" Tyler grinned. We all remained silent for a minute "That is the sound of a Klaus free life!"

We all laughed and I raised my shot glass again "To a Klaus free life" I said and the other's raised their galsses "And to all of you. My family"

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted and shot their drinks.

* * *

I walked into the room where Jeremy and Elena were, painting the room.

"Hey, everyone gone?" Elena asked.

"It's just us" I said.

Jeremy looked around "I hate this room" He said.

"Me too" Elena said.

"Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies. Bonnie loses her mom, the mayor loses her son and we lose Stefan and Damon. So i that makes me a bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive. Then I'll be the bad guy"

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this" Jeremy said.

"I know..I tried today...to see if...he would...if he had anything..but there was nothing there" I said.

"Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides that he doesn't want to live anymore? And he kills his himan connection to end his life? That would mean I lose the two of you. I'm not gonna let that happen" I smiled. "I'm gonna get some shower and get some sleep" he said "Good night Aj night Elena"  
"Good night Jer" I said.  
"Night" Elena said.

Jeremy touched Elena's arm, touched my face and then left the room. Elena walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry" She said.

"Why?"

"Because I should be helping you. I've not been...I've been trying to reconnect with Stefan"

"We all have our problems Elena" I said.

"I know" She sighed "I'm gonna get some sleep..you should too"

"yeah" I nodded "I will"

She hugged me again and left the room. I stayed in the room and looked around and sighed, walking over to the window and I grabbed the paint brush, and began painting the window frame. I dipped the paint brush into the apint again but then my head began to throb and it was't like a migane it was much, much worse. I gasped when i felt the blood pool from my nose and then spots blurred my vision then I don't remember anything but the darkness.

* * *

**If there's any spelling mistakes it's because I'm using my samsung tab to write this...I'm not at home right now and I'm sitting alone and i'm bored...so sorry if there is any mistakes.**


	63. Season 3- The Departed

**THANK YOU'S:Tvdlover87654 and SomebodyWhocares for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.**

**Oh my god! Last episode of season 3...MY feelings are killing me because I watched it earlier and that's why it took so long to write this...No joke I cried when Ric died again even though y'know he wasn't Ric but anyway. I hope this story's been good to you so far and I'm glad you enjoyed it and don't worry, I'll have season 4 uploaded as soon as because I've already written it out. Lmao I'm sad. **

**And the song that Aj dances to at the beginning is a Pink song and I know it wasn't out until October 2009 but it's just one of those songs. **

**Anyway Enjoy...**

**Chapter 63: the Departed. **

**_Flashback_**

_The Alarm clock went off, the song** Pink: U + Ur Hand**. AJ Gilbert got up and danced around the room, like she did every morning. She pulled her wavy brown hair back into a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. She grinned, and picked the pom-poms up and threw them onto the window seat with her cheerleading outfit. She danced around the room more after getting dressed, when her twin sister, Elena walked into the room another girl with a huge grin on her face. _

_And the two gripped hands and started singing **"We're not here for your entertainment, You don't really want to mess with me tonight, Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life, cause you know it's over, before it began, take your drink just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight" **The two girls sang as the danced around each other like children. _

**_"Aw Laney!" _**_Aj jumped around the two grinning still. **"Today is gonna be gooood" **_

_**"I know" **Elena replied as Aj made her way over to the door. **"I'll be down in a minute, I'm waiting on Jeremy coming out of the bathroom" **_

_**"It's Jer we're talking about Elena...he'll be in there forever..." **Aj said and she laughed while walking down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen seeing Jenna pouring coffee. _

_**"Hey"** Jenna said. _

**_"Good morning Jenna!" _**_AJ Beamed. _

**_"You're in a good mood this morning" _**_Jenna said. _

**_"I feel great, for the first time...in a long time" _**_Aj smiled. **"Something's telling me to get everything I want and that is exactly what I'm going to do" **_

_**"Good..it's strange seeing you miserable, you're never miserable" **Jenna said._

_**"Hey" **Elena said walking into the kitchen. _

**_"Hey" _**

**_"Jeremy's locked himself in the bathroom, does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?" _**_Elena asked. _

**_"He's fourteen, they don't think" _**_Jenna stated. _

_Aj went to grab the coffee pot but Jenna snatched it back from her. _

**_"Hey you'll get me in trouble" _**_She said making a face. _

_Just then Miranda Gilbert, the girl's mother walked into the room. _

**_"Good morning" _**_She said with a smile._

**_"Morning Mom" _**_The two girl's said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed as their mother embraced the two of them and kissed their cheeks..._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_-THIRD PERSON P.O.V- _**

Aj woke up and looked around the hospital room with confusion on her face. While Meredith, jeremy and Elena stood outside her room, observing her.

"She's going to be fine. She just got a little banged up today hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about" Meredith said.

"But she collapsed" Elena said worriedly.

"there was blood" Jeremy said, slightly uneasy.

"Honestly, guy's, She's ok...just been through a lot. Is there anyone else you want to call?" Meredith asked.

Elena nodded and Meredith smiled as the two stood, Elena pulling out her phone. She dialed Stefan, knowing he'd pick up straight away.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Stefan" Elena said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Put us on loudspeaker" Jeremy said.

"Why? what's going on?! Damon demanded.

"AJ collapsed" Elena said.

"What? Why what's wrong with her?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know...she was painting the room and she just collapsed"

"There was blood...lots of it" Jeremy said "We took her to the hospital"

"You did what?" Damon asked.

"We took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious you call 911" Jeremy snapped.

"Not when you have a parade of vampire's at your disposal" Damon said.

"Every remaining Original is going to want you two dead Elena to stop Alaric. You're sitting ducks in there" Stefan said.

"Well Meredith wants to keep her in for observation" Elena sighed. "We didn't know what to do Stefan...considering the fact that if she dies, I die...I thought that was it"

Stefan sighed "She's ok though right?" he asked.

"She's awake" Elena said "But we're not sure how it happened..."

"Probably the amount of times she hit her head" Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"Get them home Jeremy. We're on our way" Damon said and hung up the phone.

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other before continuing driving.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on the earth?" Damon said to Stefan.

"You know one of us needs to keep on moving right? If Klaus really is the sire of bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him and we all end up dead"

"Our life is one big proverbial coin toss" Damon said.

-AJ'S POV-

Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Elena and I entered the house, Caroline was helping me to the couch.

"I'm fine. I just...I want something to eat first" I said trying to get them to stop babying me.

"We're on it" Tyler said "As soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets"

Tyler and Matt went upstairs.

"Alrght, couch now!" Caroline said to me.

"Uhh, I told you I'm fine" I said.

Elena grabbed the blanket off a chair as Caroline helped me sit down.

"Doctor says you need to rest, you rest" Elena said.

"Now what can I get you? Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep" Caroline smiled.

I stared at the two of them and folded my arms.

"We know, we're being smothering, it's what we do" Elena said sitting next to me.

"No, it's-it's nice" I said.

"I'm thinking-maybe tea with vodka" Caroline smiled.

We both laughed and my eye caught the pictures on the end of the table, one of our parents and one of Elena and me in our cheerleading uniforms.

**_MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL- PAST _**

_Matt and Elena were walking, holding hands, Bonnie and I were walking beside them. _

**_"Caroline Forbes told me that my ponytail lacked "Juzz" _**_Elena said. _

**_"She said mine was bouncy and perfect" _**_I grinned at her and Elena rolled her eyes shoving me. Matt laughed. _

**_"I don't even know what that means" _**_He said. _

**_"It means Caroline is driving Elena crazy, as usual. So, as I psychically predicted, flare jeans are making a comeback" _**_Bonnie said. _

**_"That doesn't make you psychic Bonnie, it means you watch way to much top model" _**_I said. _

**_"Say what you want. But I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight" _**_She said. _

**_"Doesn't matter, we can't go" _**_Elena said looking at me. _

**_"Nope" _**_I said shaking my head **"I wouldn't be going anyway..I'm avoiding Tyler if anybody sees him tell me so I can go the other direction" **_

_Matt looked at the two of us and Elena sighed **"I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do a family night" **She said. _

**_"You have to go. See if you can sneak out" _**_Matt laughed. _

**_"You realize your chances of that are slim to none" _**_I said with a grin. Bonnie hit my arm and I laughed. _

_Elena and Matt kissed and I made a gagging noise at Bonnie, who burst onto laughter. _

**_"gotta go see coach tanner, love you" _**_he said to Elena. _

_Matt left and both Bonnie and I stopped Elena from going anywhere. _

**_"You didn't say it back" _**_Bonnie said. _

**_"What?" _**_ELena asked. _

_"**You know what, you can't string him along Elena, if you're not into him anymore. Just tell him" **I said. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I woke up, to see Matt sitting beside me and I smiled at him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms, what were you dreaming about?" her grinned.

"sophomore year" I said shrugging.

"Seems like forever ago" He said.

"It was" I said.

"I'm sorry that I strung you along" Elena's voice came and we both looked to see her in the doorway looking at Matt apologetically. "I should have figured out what I wanted,and just been honest about it"

"Ah that's alright" Matt said "It happened"

"You'll find someone Matt" I said patting his shoulder.

HE laughed "Let's hope it's not a vampire"

"So you're not into Rebekah anymore?" I asked faking shock.

He shoved me and I laughed and then that's when Stefan entered the house.

"Stefan" Elena said.

"Hey" He said and he glanced at me and Matt moved to let him cuddle me and I felt uncomfortable. "Sorry" He said after pulling back.

"It's okay" I said with a nod "Where's Damon"

"Hiding Klaus"

"Ah" I said.

"I think he'd appreciate a call" He said and handed me his phone.

"I have my own phone" I said.

"He's already on the phone Aj" He said and the three of them left the room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey there"

"Hi" I said into the phone with a sigh "You're alright...right?"

"Yeah...just hiding the devil himself"

I laughed "Right"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh...better I guess" I said.

"How did it happen?"

"In all honesty I don't know, I was...I had a headache, I was fine one minute and then I don't remember anything apart from waking up in the hospital"

"Right...well it shouldn't be too long until I'm done and back" he said "So I'll see you then"

"I'll see you then" I said.

He hesitated "Alright...bye"

"Bye" I sighed biting my lip. We were still a bit rocky, but I wanted him to know I loved him because I did. I would always love him.

-LATER-

I was lying on the couch again, Elena trying to help out with cooking with Stefan and Matt.

"I'm being coddled over here" I huffed.

"You're on house arrest" Stefan said "You're supposed to be coddled"

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we got the two of them out of town?" Matt asked.

"And do what?" I asked "Go on the rn for the rest of my life? No thank you" I said getting up "Stefan can we talk for a minute"

"Sure" He said and followed me up the stairs. "What is it?"

"I need to see Bonnie"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I see Bonnie, then maybe there's a chance that we can get Elena out of the link" I said "Then you get her out of town"

"It's you the Originals want"

"I don't care about me, as long as Elena doesn't die...because I know for a fact that Esther did it on purpose. She linked Elena and me together and to Ric...but if I can get Bonnie to try and undo then..it'll be fine"

"it wont be fine because then you'll still be the one linked to him"

"Wouldn't you rather Elena lived?"

"For you to die?"

"No that's not what I'm saying" I said "No. But I want Elena to have nothing to do with this link spell"

"Ok" He sighed "I'll get Bonnie"

"Take me to her"

"I can-"

"I need you to do this for me Stefan..please. Consider it...uh...a thank you"

"For what?"

"Forgiving you" I said staring at me.

He scoffed and then realized I was being serious and I pouted "Please Stefan"

"Ok fine...you understand that Damon is going to kill both of us"

"I can live with that" I said and the two of us walked out of the room and I stood in the hall "Get Matt to put these in Elena's drink" I said to him.

"You want to drug her?"

"it's the only way Stefan" I said "Get her out of town"

He nodded and then walked into the kitchen, i walked to the door and opened it, seeing Elijah.

"Stefan" I said.

"Elijah" he said.

"Hello again" Elijah said.

We all went into the kitchen.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's disarmed, the weapons' in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us" He said.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half a century while April and Elena are able to live out the rest of their natural lives?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah" I said "After everything he's done to us. We can't just let you bring him back"

"I give you my word, I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners"

"Why should we trust you?" Matt asked "All you've done is screw them over?"

"And for that I am deeply ashamed. But know this, they could have been dead the instant I walked through that door, so April, Elena I leave it to you to make the decision whether you trust me or not"

"Wait" I said standing "Is there a way to break...a link between us?" I said gesturing towards ELena.

"Possibly" He said "That's what you want to do isn't it?"

"Well..uh yeah because of someone kills Ric both of us die. I would rather it was just one, so that Jer at least has someone to look after him"

"Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage April?! His lunatic siblings will get you the first chance they get!"

"Yeah and Elena" I said looking at the phone with a scowl.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, neither twin will come to any harm"

I looked at him and then at Stefan.  
"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"No! No, no, no, no" Damon's voice said "Did I mention NO?!"

"Guy's it's up to you" Stefan said.

I looked at Elena and she frowned "Oh come on!" Damon huffed.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together" Elijah said.

I sighed and Elena gave me a look and I looked to Elijah "We have a deal"

Jeremy entered the house and then asked Matt to go outside with him and after ten minutes they came back in.

"What's going on?"

"We have a plan" Jeremy said and he pulled out his phone. He waited "I know where Klaus' body is"

I got up and went to snatch the phone away from him.

"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics" Jeremy said and waited "I know" He sighed and hung up.

"what did you do?" I asked.

"He bought it" He said "Now we have time to get the body for Elijah"

* * *

I was sitting in my room and Stefan entered "Hey"

"Hi" I said.

"Matt put the stuff in Elena's drink"

"Thank you" I said. "It' get her out of here Stefan"

"I know" He said.

"Stefan...make sure Alaric doesn't put his hands on Jeremy"

"Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric"

I sighed and looked away "What's wrong?"

"Lately? I feel that every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they're not gonna come back"

"Well I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure we all come back" he said.

I nodded and patted my shoulder and then went to leave.

"Stefan" I said and he turned. "Never mind forget it...we can talk later"

He nodded and then turned to go out the door but stopped again and walked back, pulling me into a hug and I shut y eyes and hugged him back. He pulled back and smiled.

"Just in case there is no later"

"That's comforting"

He left and I frowned...what was gonna happen now?

* * *

I went out of the house with Matt and he put Elena in the car and then looked at me.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive Matt, Bonnie's on her way back right now" I said "Just get the hell out of here and don't look back"

"Ok..be safe"

"You too" I nodded and hugged him.

He got in the car and drove off I let the tears slip over my cheeks and went back into the house and called Bonnie.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said.

Just then my phone rang, I seen Damon's name flash on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We need to talk" He said.

"What is it?"

"Well...Klaus is dead"

"What?!" I gasped. "No...no he can't be!"

"Alaric found us...killed him...yeah"

I let myself slide down the wall and stared out in front of me.

"Anything? Any symptoms?" I asked.

"No" he said "Not yet but I'm sure we'll all have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will" I said nodding.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at home, waiting on Bonnie calling so that, she can take the link spell of of Elena and me"

"Right"

"It might be dangerous" I said biting my lip.

"What?"

"It might be dangerous to try but I'm gonna do it anyway"

"Don't do anything stupid" He said.

I laughed "You know me...My life is stupid"

"Okay...well...I better-"

"I love you Damon" I said interrupting him "I never stopped...I know we've been stupid...and the last few weeks have been a bit worse than usual...but I love you. I will always love you"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything" he said, his voice sounded strangled. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done...and I know I've apologized before, but I didn't apologize enough"

I nodded "I know. But you're going to be fine. You hear me? You're gonna be okay, and I'm gonna see you soon" I said.

"Real soon. Goodbye April"

I sighed when he hung up and I looked around and I called Bonnie.

"I was just gonna call you" She said.

"Ok..where are you?"

"It's ok..I found a spell...I done it, it should've worked" Bonnie said. "I done it on my way back, i stopped and done it all"

"Ok..do you think it worked?"

"It should have"

"Thank you Bonnie" I said.

"Love you Aj" She said.

"Love you too Bon" I said and hung up.

I called Elena and she answered.  
"hello?"

"Our link is broken" I said.

"What?"

"Bonnie did a spell...it got the link between us broken, it should've worked..now if Ric dies, only one of us die" I said.

I decided that I had to go to the Salvatore tomb, just to say my final farewell to Ric, like I should've done, but as I was standing in the Salvatore tomb, I looked around and I realized that I needed to call Damon, I called him, but his phone was out. But I didn't get an answer and then I felt something in my chest...it was like I was drowning...what was happening? I looked around as I struggled for breaths. Then it hit me..I was dying...I felt cold...I'd never been so cold, I couldn't take in any more breaths and I fell tot he ground and stared up the rock ceiling and my eyes fluttered...this was it. My last thoughts were about Damon...everything we'd done..._I love you Damon..._

**_-THIRD PERSON P.O.V- _**

Elena called Damon.

"Ah, calling to check up?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"I'm feeling ok...for now"

"Ok..AJ called"

"And?"

"The ling between us is broken" She said "So...I'm going back to Mystic Falls"  
"Alright then" Damon said.

"I'll see you soon" She said. "be careful"

"Oh. You care" Damon grinned.

"Shut up" Elena said and hung up the phone and then realized her phone wa dying. "I need to call Stefan but my phone is dying"

"Here. use mine" Matt said and handed Elena the phone.  
"Thanks" She said and then looked out the window "MATT LOOK OUT!"

Matt swerved the truck so it didn't hit Rebekah, who was vengeful due to her brother being killed and Matt send the truck flying over the guard rail and into the water. Matt's truck sunk to the bottom of the river, Elena opened her eyes and then began to cry out for Matt, as she realized he had his eyes shit. SHe leaned over and started to shake him. Elena tried hard to get him to open his eyes but nothing happened. She then tried to bust the door out through the window and again nothing happened.

Stefan then appeared at Matt's window and tried to get her first but she refused and pointed at Matt indicating for Stefan to save him first. He shook his head and went to save her again but She pointed at Matt and nodded at him. Stefan and Elena gazed at each other for a minute and Stefan would've sighed and he ripped the seat belt from Matt and he swam with him to the surface as Elena took in her last two breaths and shut her eyes. She knew Jeremy and Aj would be okay without her, not knowing that Bonnie's spell hadn't worked and that her sister was dying aswell.

**STORAGE UNITS**

Alaric and Damon were fighting, He'd just gotten off the phone with Elena before being attacked, Elena had been telling him the link between her and Aj was broken and that Aj was fine. Damon grabbed Alaric's wrist and stake fell out of his hand, and then Alaric fell back, he felt weak.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Oh no" Damon said.

"What's happening?!" Alaric asked.

He fell to his knees and Damon went down with him, cradling Ric in his arms as his eyes began to darken.

"No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric!" He shouted "You are not dead. You are not dead!" He cried.

Alaric started to desiccate and then he died, Damon shook him and the tears welled up and he began to cry. It was either Aj, or Elena that was dead and Damon in all honesty didn't know what he was supposed to do, how had either one of them died? Stefan was supposed to be protecting them.

* * *

Jeremy searched the house for his sister before calling Bonnie "Hey have you heard from Aj?"

"No..but you need to tell her to be careful, the spell didn't work"

"What?" he asked. "Okay..I'll call her"

He hung up and called Aj, getting no answer and then he called Elena. Still no answer so he called Matt.

"Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now" He said and he stopped when he seen Alaric.

"Jeremy" Ric said.

Jeremy put his phone down "Haven't you done enough? And how'd you get in here anyway?"

"I don't know.I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened"

"Ric?" Jeremy asked coming to the realization. That this wasn't his psycho alter ego Original.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone okay? I promise"

"I don't understand" Jeremy said.

There was silence between them and Jeremy shook his head.

"Oh my god, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Aj and Elena..."

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

IN the morgue, Elena's body was lying on a stretcher,. Stefan was sitting beside her with tears in his eyes as Damon burst into the hospital.

"Where is she?" He asked seeing Meredith.

"No, Damon wait" Meredith said.

"Where is she?"

"Elena?"

"No...Aj"

"It's Elena that's in here" Meredith said.

He looked around "But Alaric...he's dead"

"Oh" Meredith said.

"Tell Stefan to call me" Damon said. But before he got to leave his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Damon...where's Aj and Elena?"

"Elena's dead.."

"No...no...no no"

"Jeremy calm-"

"That means aj's dead too Damon!" Jeremy cried.

"No it's not Jeremy...Bonnie-"

"The spell didn't work, Bonnie told me to call!"

Damon hung up the phone "let me see Stefan"

He went to go past her but she grabbed his arm "You need to know, when Jeremy and Elena brought Aj in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on, It wasn't a concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain"

"What are you saying?"

"They were so worried about her, I didn't want to tell them...I didn't know that Elena and her were linked...I helped her...AJ needed my help"

"You what?" Damon asked.

In the morgue, Elena's body still lay on the stretcher, suddenly she gasped and woke up.

**SALVATORE TOMB**

Aj's body was lying still, on the ground, her eyes shut and her skin a deathly pale, but as the time went on her eyes opened and she let out a gasp...


	64. Season 4- Growing Pains

**THANK YOU'S:Earwen85, Tvdlover87654, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn and Mia Salvatore for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Here's chapter 64, SEASON 4 BABIES! *ahem* sorry. Anyway this is my own kind of version...don't worry it's basically the same...different ending though. **

**Chapter 64: Growing Pains. **

Bright white lights, the sound of church bells ringing, sirens and other things could be heard. Suddenly Elena gasped for air and sat up. Her eyes met with Stefan who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"Hey. i'm right here. You've been in and out for hours" He said.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked.

"You were in an accident" Stefan said.

"Oh my god. Matt is he... "

"Alive?" Damon interuppted angrily "As Stefan. The hero"

"He's fine" Stefan said when Elena looked back at him.

"Thank you. I thought that I-how did you..." She began.

"Save you? He didn't" Damon said eyeing his brother carefully as if he was going to attack.

"When Jeremy brought Aj to the hospital before all this happened, her injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice she used Damon's blood to heal her"

"And Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road and April had vampire blood in her system" Damon said.

"Where's Aj?" She asked paniced.

"We don't know. Everyone's been looking for her for hours, and couldn't find her" Stefan said.

"The spell...she she's ok. The spell" Elena said.

"Spell didn't work Elena" Damon said "Bonnie tried to make sure...and it didn't work. You died, Ric died. Aj died"

"No, no, no no!" Elena said shaking her head "Then where is she?!"

* * *

Too much noise, ringing, cars, sirens. What was going on? Where was I? What was happening? I couldn't see anything, it was dark and then I could see. I sat up..god my heart hurt, my eyes hurt, my mouth hurt...everything about hurt.

I looked around, I was alone and I didn't know where I...The Salvatore tomb. Why was I here again? I felt hungry..oh my god what's wrong with me? I managed to find my phone, seeing about thirty missed calls, not exaggerating, Stefan, Jer, Bonnie and Damon. My Damon.

It began ringing and I jumped at how loud it was, my hands shook as I pressed the answer buttons.

"H-Hello?" My throat was dry..it hurt and it ached.

"Aj?" Stefan's frantic voice asked.

"S-Stefan!" I sobbed "What's wrong with me?"

"Damon's coming to get you...where are you?"

"The Salvatore tomb" I cried "Stefan...II dont know what's wrong with me"

"It's ok. Damon will find you and bring you home"

"Ok" I said and hung up.

I managed to stand and drag myself towards the light, which stung my eyes more. When I got out I fell forwards and landed on my face. I grunted and looked around, I let my head fall to the dirt again and then heard movement. I looked up and see him.

"Damon.." I whispered my voice hoarse.

"APRIL!" He shouted and suddenly I was off the ground and my arms instinctivley wrapped around his neck. "I'm so sorry"

"W-what? Why?" I asked.

"I let this happen, I left you alone. I promised you I would never leave you alone" He said.

"Damon...what's wrong?" I asked, my arms tightening.

"I'll explain when I get you safe" he mumbled.

It felt like centuries before we got home and I saw Stefan, who wasn't allowed within ten feet of me.

"Stay away Stefan" Damon growled.

"Damon" I said "What's going on?"

I was put on my feet and I was pulled into a hug "I'm so so sorry" Elena said.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked.

"I remember...talking to...Damon and then Elena...I tried calling her but she didn't answer. And I remember feeling like...I was drowining"

Damon looked away and Elena's eyes fell to the floor.

"Why am I so hungry?" I asked.

"You're in transition" Stefan said.

"What? No...no what are you talking about? How is that possible?"

"You and Elena" He said

"But...how?"

"Elena died" Stefan said.

I looked at her "But Bonnie-"

"The spell didn't work. You were still linked together and Rebekah drove Elena and Matt off Wickery bridge" Damon said.

"Matt? Is he-"

"Alive? Yeah" Damon said, the venom in his voice made me flinch.

"That still doesn't explain anything" I said.

"When you were taken to the hospital, you had a cerebral hemmorage" Stefan said "Bleeding of the brain...and to heal you...Meredith fed you Damon's blood and when Elena died...you died. Causing you to go into transition"

"So I'm gonna be a vampire?" I asked.

"Bonnie is going to try and-"

"Don't give them false hope Stefan!" Damon snapped leaving the room. I followed him, my legs a little shaky but I managed.

"Damon" I said "It's-"

"Don't April. Don't try and make this ok"

I frowned and moved in front of him, cupping his face with my hands, he held my hands with his own and sighed.

"I didn't want this"

"I know, but I'll be fine" I said.

"You know you won't be, you're not gonna complete the transtion"

"Damon" I said "I am"

"What?" He asked.

"WHen Ric...told me he wasn't completeing the transition..I understood how you felt...it was like...something being ripped away and I'm not gonna do that" I said shaking my head.

"You're not"

"No" I said "But if Bonnie-"  
"You know the drill. You feed or you die, there is no door number three"

"I don't...I don't" I sighed "Dont' leave me"

"I won't" He said and he pulled me into him and he pushed me back after a minute and rubbedc the tears that I didn't know were there, away. "I let you down"

"It's not your fault" I said.

"I didn't protect you...like I said I would" he said.

"Shhhh" I said and he put his forehead against mine. "I love you. NO matter what happens"  
"I love you" He said "Forever"

"Forever" I nodded.

* * *

-LATER-

Damon had to leave to figure something out, I was sitting in the kitchen with Elena and Stefan, Elena took a bite of a sandwhich.

"It's disgusting" Stefan said.

"No it's um" She tried her mouth full.

"It's disgusting" Stefan said again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke" She said and she spat it out onto a napkin "I never thought I'd say this...but I can't stop thinking about blood"

"Me neither" I muttered.

"I should've saved you first, you shouldn't be going through this right now. Neither of you" He said.

"I'll give you guy's a minute" I said and moved from the stool and went upstairs. I saw Damon sitting on my window seat and I smiled.

"I thought you left?" I asked.

"Cute PJ's" He said as I entered the room...what? I wasn't wearing pajamas. But what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

"I'm tired Damon" I said. Well Memory me Said.

"I brought you this" he said getting up and walking over to me.

"I thought that was gone" I laughed "Thank you"

I tried to take it from him but he took it from my reach and then they were gone and I looked around, it was suddenly daylight outside my house again.

"I just have to say something" he said appearing back again.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked.

He hesitated "Because what I'm about to say...is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life" he said and he moved so he was inches from memory me "I love you April and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, why you can't know this...because I don't deserve you after everything I've done to hurt yoiu you deserve better, you're better off without me"

Memory me's lip trembled "Bu-" he interupped me with a kiss and then looked at me, tears in his eyes and he kissed my forehead, his lips staying there for a moment. I watched...my bheart breaking.

"You deserve everything in the world, you deserve what I want to give you but can't" He said.

"I want you" I whispered.

His lip trembled "I want you too, god I wish you didn't have to forget this"

"Then don't make me forget Damon" Memory me begged "Please"

"But you need too"

He looked me in the eye and then he compelled me to forget, a tear ran down his cheek and I he was gone. Memory me left alone and confused the necklace sitting around my neck. I put a hand to my neck and sighed. That's why he had been off with me...because he'd made me forget...he'd told me he loved me way before I'd thought he did.

I bit my lip and moved over to my drawers and picked up a aphoto, it was my mom, Elena, my dad, Jeremy and I. I smiled slightly but then a commotion from downstairs caught me off guard and I dropped the photo running to the stairs.

"Guy's?!" I asked but stopped seeing Stefan surrounded by police. Elena behind them.

"Aj, don't move" Stefan said.

I looked to the door seeing the Pastor Young and then I looked at Stefan and Elena again. WHat the hell was going on now?

* * *

Elena and I were sitting in Pastor young's little cattle ranch house thing. Elena was chewing on her fingernails and I was biting my lip.

"You still want to be a writer?" Pastor asked talking to Elena "I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you"

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked.

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No Vampires can be invited in. Look, girls, I know it sounds crazy but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it.

A ticking noise was beginning to run through my head and I knew Elena could hear it too.

"Elena? Aj? are you girl's okay?" He asked.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked ignoring his question.

"Where he can't hurt you, either of you"

"He would never hurt us" I said "You have no idea what you're talking about"

"Well I know that where ever you two go, the Salvatore vampire's seem to follow you...are you two hungry?" he asked. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT QUESTION WAS THAT? OF COURSE WE'RE HUNRGY!

"No" We both said at the same time

He pulled out a trary from the fridge.

"So we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for the three of you. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good" Pastor young said sitting the tray down. Elena began to breathe heavily, I managed to control myself.

"Is there something wrong? Elena are you okay?" He asked.

She stared at his neck "Yeah" she nodded and the all of the sounds began to intesnify, I don't know how I wasn't freaking out like her. "No, I've got to get out of here" She got up and ran out of the house.

"ELENA!" I shouted and ran after her.

I had to sheild my eyes from the sunlight but then I heard a "get them!"

I continued to run after my sister and then she fell back, as the guy in front of her hit her and she blacked out. "NO!" I cried running over to where she was but he got to me too and hit me, the blackness consumed me.

* * *

WHen I woke up, I could hear coughing, what was going on? I opened my eyes and looked across from me, seeing Elena. She was sitting up, talking and then I heard Stefan and then someone else and I recognised instantly who it was. Rebekah.

"Ah, I see what's going on here" She said and I glared at the wall in front of me "You and Aj died with vampire blood in your system and now you're locked up in here without a drop in sight. That is a problem"

"Shut up!" I spat "This is your fault!"

Elena jumped at the sound of my voice and looked over to me.

"Just ignore her" Stefan said.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you two have got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again"

"I will dagger you...do you hear me!" I screamed at her.

"Conserve your strength" She said. "It's ok for me...besides now I'll get Damon all to myself"

I growled and kicked the wall causing her to laugh. "I'm gonna kill you...do you understand me?"

"Yes Aj, whatever" She said.

Elena moved and tried yanking the bars, becoming paler and paler.

"My day just got a whole lot better" Rebekah said.

After a while of just sitting, Elena stood up, her arms out in front of her.

"Elena?" I asked. "Stefan something's happening!" I said looking over at him. He stared at me and then at the wall dividing them.

Suddenly she fell to the ground and I let out a yelp "Elena!" I cried.

"I'm out of time...I need blood...I'm dying" Elena said.

"Hey! Anyone! hey!" Stefan shouted.

"Will you shut up?!" Rebekah said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I snarled.

"You think we're afraid of you?!" Stefan demanded and an officer banged on Stefan's cage.

"You want more vervain? Keep it down!"

"Listen to me. Those two, are gonna die if you don't let them out of here" Stefan said.

He glanced at Elena and then at me. "Sorry not my problem"

"They're innocent, let them out" Stefan said the officer began to walk away and Stefan rushed to the bars "LET THEM OUT!" He shouted. The officer shot him in the stomach and he fell back.

"STEFAN NO!"

"STOP!" Elena cried.

"I SAID LET THEM OUT!" He shouted gripping the bars again. The officer shot him and he fell to the ground again and he left the barn. He dragged himself over to the wall.

"Elena? You still with me?" He asked.

"Yeah..yeah I'm here. I'm ok" She said.

"She's dying Stefan" I said putting my head back on the wall.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Uh..halfway to death" I said.

"Damon was right, you should've fed this morning. I'm so sorry" He said.

"Don't be. You had hope, that's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it" Elena said breathing heavily.

"I love you so much" he said to her.

"I love you, no matter what happens. You're the best thing I have ever done" She said "God it sucks that I can't see you right now"

"I'm smiling" He lied.

"Me too" She lied.

"Aj..." Stefan said.

"hmm?"

"I'm sorry" he said "For everything"

"Don't be" I said "I'm just glad you're...not asshold dickhead Stefan anymore" He laughed and looked over at me and I smiled at him "Just tell..Damon I love him and make sure he doesn't do anything...Damony"

I looked over to Elena "Laney? You stay awake!" I called.

"I...I can't"

"You can. Stay awake..do you hear me? I mean it! Don't you dare"

She looked over to me and smiled sadly "I love you"

"Don't do that" I said and shook my head furiously "But I love you too"

A tear ran down her cheek and I looked away from her. Just then there was movement. I looked up not seeing anything.

"I got this, bring the other one in" A voice said. The other one? Who was the other one?

"Excuse me? hello, sir?" Rebekah's voice asked and she pretended to start coughing.

"I thought I told you to shut up" He said.

"Here's the thing, my family we-we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out" She said.

"I'd much rather watch you die" He said.

Suddenly there was a commotion and I looked to see Stefan hit the police officer's head off the bars until he started to bleed. He dropped to the ground, now dead and both Elena I stared at the body.

"Elena! Aj!"

"Get the blood Laney" I said.

"You too Aj!" Stefan said.

"I can't reach" I said.

Elena just managed to reach out and a tear slipped down her cheek as she put the blood to her lips. I don't know how he done it, but Stefan managed to get out, he let me out and I hated to do it..but when I put the sticky red substance to my lips...I felt...better...much better. Elena moved over and Stefan urged me to have more.

_"Go ahead, kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself" _Matt?

_"Oh yes I can" _Damon! "_It should've been you" _

"No" I gasped and ran for it, I seen him his foot pressing down on Matt and I ran at him, knocking him off the ground, in anger my fangs elongated and I knew my face had changed.

"leave him alone!" I said pressing Damon underneath me. He stared up at me in shock and Matt managed to get up and stumble away. I let him go out of sight before I moved from Damon and helped him up. He stared down at me, still in shock.

Just then Elena appeared "You were going to kill him?" She asked.

"yep. Guy just won't die" Damon snapped.

"It was my choice to save him" She said "Why aren't you seeing that?"

"It's a little hard to keep up with your choces lately Elena" he said.

She huffed and walked off. "Damon" I sighed.

"Don't" He said walking away.

"I remember everything" I said which caused him to stop. "One of the highlights of the transition: remebering everything you compelled me to forget"

Damon walked back over to me.

"Like how I met you that night I broke up with Tyler.n You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes" I said nodding and I cupped his face "I remember how you told me you loved me"

He stared at me, not saying anything and my thimb stroked his cheek.

"You didn't have to make me forget" I said.

"Yes I did"

"Why? For you tell me three months after that, that you love me anyway?" I asked. HE didn't reply and his eyes travelled around not looking at me. "If that had been you last night and not Stefan-"

"I would've saved Elena" he said "Because then the both of you would've gotten to grow up, and have the life that you always wanted. And I know that I didn't used to get that, but I do now and I wanted that for you April. I would've gladly saved Elena and let Matt die because I am that selfish. But you knew that already"

He went to walk away but I gripped his arm "Don't you walk away from me" I said a hard tone. He turned to look at me and I pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his and he went to pull back but I refused to let him and eventually his finger's tangled in my hair.

And then he pulled back and I stared at him.  
"You don't need to worry about me Damon" I said "I can do this...I know I can"

He licked his lips and didn't say anything. "Come on" he said finally and we got into the car. He drove to the boarding house and we went in, I didn't feel any different...just a little more hyper I guess. He then grabbed my waist and we were on the roof.

I watched the darkness with him and then looked around at him "You can stop worrying about me"

"I never stop worrying about you" He said and glanced at me.

I moved and sat so I was leaning on my knees, and staring directly at his face. He looked around at me.

"Now..." I began "We can...be together"

"I thought we were"

I shook my head "Forever" I said. "You and me, forever"

He smiled slightly "Forever" He nodded and he kissed me.

"Sorry to interuppt" A voice said and we both turned to see Stefan and Elena.

"It's okay" I smiled.

Damon stood and pulled me up with him "We'll give you the roof" Damon said and nodded at Stefan and then at Elena. I smiled at the two of them and we went into the boarding house and Damon put music on. I was standing looking around at everything, it didn't seem so much brighter at the time.

Just then I was pulled into Damon and he twirled me around. I laughed and then he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back and he was half smiling.

"What's that face?" I asked.

"What face?"

"That face"

"I'm happy" He said.

I grinned and stepped up on my tiptoes and kissed him "I'm happy too" I looked out the window. "I forgot about that"

"What?" he asked.

"The sunlight" I said biting my lip.

"Oh...you don't need to worry about it" he said.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out a ring, a lovely blue gem in the middle of it.

"Day light ring?" I asked.

"Your very own" He said. "Stefan had Bonnie make this for you yesterday" He placed it on my right ring finger and I smiled "Just in case"

"Thanks...it's beautiful" I said.

He twirled me again "Forever" he whispered.  
"Forever" I agreed.


	65. Season 4-Memorial

**THANK YOU'S:Earwen85, Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, Mia Salvatore, DarthRoss, Guest and Jocy723 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**Jocy723: I think I'm gonna do it a little different, aj will be sired to him to a certain extent, not like Elena though and Elena will NOT be sired to him because she didn't have his blood in her system when she died. **

**Chapter 65: Memorial. **

I was standing out in the front yard with Damon, who had his hands on my back.

"Just..." He tried.  
"I can't do it" I giggled.

"It's like being in the front line of a race. YOu just push off with every once of strength" He said into my ear.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Like this...watch"

He was then gone and I whirled around to look and was caught off guard by being put in a headlock. I laughed and moved him away from me and stared at him.

"That's no fair" I said.

"How?"

"You've been doing this for 146 years" I said.

He put his hands on my waist and turned me round "Like this" He said. and he was then in front of me. I stared at him and looked around. I'd try going to the door and I ran, and was over at the door within seconds. I looked over to him and smiled, feeling proud of myself.

"I did it" I said. He was then in front of me again and I moved so I was back on the grass.

"That's how you wanna play this game?" He asked.

"Mhm" I hummed.

"Hm. Fine" he said and then I was pinned to the grass. I laughed and flipped him so he was beneath me.

"I'm stronger now too" I said brushing my lips against his so lightly that I barely even felt it.

"I'm older" He said and I was on my back.

He kissed me and then got up, pulling me up with him. Then I remembered my conversation with Stefan earlier.

"Stefan wants me to go with him and Elena" I sighed.

"To?"

"Hunt"

"Hunt?"

I nodded "He wants us to try animal blood"

"Urgh!" Damon said and he made me move and I watched as he walked into the house in some sort of a strop. I knew that would be his reaction, I followed him in and I rolled my eyes when I heard him stomp into the library and I went to Stefan's room where he was packing Elena's things.

"He's not on board with this plan" I said.

"But you are?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Stefan" I said.

He nodded at me and then Elena came into the room and she smiled at me.

"Will you help me with this?" She asked and we walked out of the room together. Why did she need help? She was a vampire.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

Stefan walked into the library and seen Damon sitting on the chair, his feet on the table.

"You're making a big mistake" Damon said.

"No I'm not. If I can get the to use animal blood right out of the gate" Stefan replied.

"You're reaching"

"Maybe they'll be able to bypass all the things that we went through"

"Delusional"

"Maybe they actually have a shot at this" Stefan said.

"Wrong. You're just wrong Stefan"

"Neither of them will be able to handle it if they hurt someone Damon. Their compassion, especially Aj's is their achilies heel and everything is magnified"

"Then you better hope Elena's not a fan of Bambi" Damon said.

**THE WOODS**

Stefan, Elena and Aj were walking through the woods and Stefan spotted a deer, nearby. Elena began to breathe heavily.

"Both of you close your eyes" Stefan said.

Both girls looked to him and then Elena closed her eyes as Stefan rushed towards the deer, Elena opened her eyes and gasped.

**BOARDING HOUSE**

"They need human blood Stefan, from the vein"

"Oh, come on, you know what happens. You name me a vampire who doesn't kill at least one person when they're new"

"You name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens!" Damon snapped.

**THE WOODS**

Aj stumbled back from the deer, the blood around her mouth, she felt good but at the same time, her stomach felt like it was on fire. Elena stood and moved next to Stefan, breathing heavily.

**BOARDING HOUSE**

"If they kill someone, they crumble. How much pain do you think either of them could take before they switch off their humanity?"

"It happens to the best of us at least once. We get over it Stefan, a hundred years or so"

**THE WOODS**

The deer scurried off and the two girls watched it leave, Elena looked traumatized by the feed but Aj just stared on impassively.

**BOARDING HOUSE**

"No I think I'd like them to skip that part" Stefan said.

Damon began unpacking Aj's things from the bag Stefan had sat on the desk.

"Neither of them can learn to control the blood lust if they've never experienced the blood lust"

"What are you doing? Knock it off!" Stefan snapped.

"You can take Elena all you want. But I'll teach April my way of how it's done!"

"She wants to try this Damon!"

"It's a cheat. It's like giving a kid a calculator before it even knows math!"

"I said stop it!" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and Damon roughly pushed his arm away and the two brother's glared at each other.

**THE WOODS**

Elena touched the blood around her mouth and Aj noticed the tears in her sister's eyes as she began to cry. Aj roughly rubbed the blood away from her own mouth, feeling disgusted with herself.

"Don't worry he'll heal. bigger animals are more resilient" Stefan said.

Elena looked at him, her eyes big and full of fear.

"Hey" He dabbed her mouth with a cloth "you did it. You both did it. I know it's hard but you guy's can do this" He said.

Elena cried and nodded her head confidently while Aj just stared at the two. Something wasn't right with her...the blood needed to settle right? So why wasn't it settling?

** BOARDING HOUSE**

Both Aj and Elena entered the boarding house and stopped when they seen the Salvatore's glaring at each other.

"Woah? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"We're just having a little disagreement about process" Stefan said.

"You're not on board with the plan?" Aj asked.

"Nope. I say Rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire April. Be a vampire" He said to her. Stefan picked the bags up and walked past the tw.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

The two girl's nodded.

"Vampire's eat people!" Damon stopped again to look at him "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable without it"

Stefan and Elena turned to leave and Aj stood staring at Damon.

"I need to try this Damon" She nodded "It'll be fine...I'll see you when I get back"

He didn't answer her and she turned following Elena and Stefan out of the house.

**THE WOODS**

**-AJ'S P.O.V-**

Stefan was trying to teach Elena how to run, much like Damon had taught me earlier on in the other day, I missed him..really missed him. I knew he wasn't even that far away but still. As the two began kissing, I felt the thickness and sticky substance come up my throat and I ran for it, away from them.

How was I going to puke? I was dead...so...how was I going to be sick? Just then I fell to the ground and the blood poured from my mouth, the animal blood...oh my god what was happening?

_"Aj?" _Elena's voice asked.

I got up and quickly rubbed my mouth and ran back and smiled "What?"

"Where did you go?" Stefan asked.

"You were being all that mooshy way" I lied "I thought I'd give you a minute"

"I think we better head back" Stefan nodded.

Both Elena and I agreed and helped him get the things together, that sick feeling was still there...what was happening to me?

* * *

I was standing in the boarding house and I called Caroline, though she didn't answer.

"Hey, Care, it's me. I'm back, I um...can you call me? I've been" I said and looked around and whispered "Having some adjustment issues"

Stefan and Elena walked into the room and I put my phone away.

"Hey" I said.  
"Hi" Elena smiled.

Stefan had a bottle of champagne and Elena held three glasses.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"This is from the year you two were born, I think we should celebrate" Stefan said.

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

"Our first feed" Elena grinned. At least she was feeling ok.

"I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible but you guy's did it anyway" Stefan said "You survived it"

"Well, um I wouldn't say I survived it" I said "It actually kind of made me sick"  
"Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste, it get's easier. This on the other hand will go down like silk"

"You're so cheery" Elena grinned.

"Yeah because you're here and you" he said to me "And you're alive-ish. And you're both gonna get through this"

Elena nodded and I forced a smile.

"So, who wants the honours?" Stefan asked.

"Me" Elena grinned.

She popped the cork and it flew across the room, I let out a shriek at how loud it sounded and Elena laughed, Stefan laughed too...with the mood I was in I shouldn't be laughing. But their laughter was contagious.

"Oh my gosh" Elena said.

Stefan poured the champagne into the glasses and we clinked them together "Cheers" Stefan smiled. It was good to see him...So much like himself again. I missed him.

The two of them kissed and I rolled my eyes until his phone rang.

"perfect timing Damon" he said looking at me "Yeah we just got back. What?"

* * *

I went into the grill and seen him sitting at the bar, I quickly made my way over to him.

"You didn't do it did you?" I asked going to sit down.

"That seat's taken" he said to me.

"But...nobody's here" I said confused.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing" He said.

I moved round and sat at the other side of him. I understood so I wouldn't say anything about it.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"What?"

"Set off the explosion?"

"Am I wearing my "I blew up the town council" T-shirt. why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Did you?" I asked.

"No" he said.

I sighed and looked around.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Tell me. You're a bad liar" He said. I hesitated "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong" I said and he stared at me and then sighed "I can't keep any of the animal blood down"

"Well there's a shock" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I need your help" I said.

"Of course you do" he sighed "Pick your meal, you got Asian fusion. Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?" He asked with a grin.

"No. No human blood. Stefan's right, I have to try" I said.

Damon groaned and stood up after finishing his drink and grabbed my arm "Come on" He pulled me into the bathroom and he locked the door.

"What are we doing?" I asked and I looked at the door and then back at Damon who bit into his hand.

"Giving you what you need. Drink" He said.

He held out his hand and I stared at it dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a new vampire April. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick...or not. But it's between you and me only"

I stared at his hand, my breathing increasing "Why?"

"Blood sharing is personal and it should stay between us"

I stared at him and frowned.

"Just drink" He said and I stared at him, feeling uneasy and he nodded. I let out a shaky breath and took his hand in mine and began to drink it. It...felt good in a weird way. I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair, and he moved back banging into the bathroom stall. He sighed slightly...why did I find this hot?

After that I pulled back and he wiped the blood away from my mouth and stared at me "Anything?"  
"I feel...ok" I said and he cupped my face.

"Just let me help you" He said.

I nodded "Ok" I said and he kissed me...ok...my emotions were hitting the roof.

When he pulled back I shook my head at him and roughly pulled his lips back to mine, he smirked into the kiss and I was then pressed against the wall. He moved and he kissed my neck and then I felt it...what should've hurt didn't, it felt good. He'd bit into my neck and I gasped, the pleasure...wow. I let out a moan when he lifted me up and my eyes fluttered, I ground my hips against his and he gripped my waist.

Y'know this would be so much more fun if we were naked and in a bed. He then pulled back and I pouted at him and he kissed my lips again. "Come on" He said and we walked out of the bathroom nonchalantly and I kissed him goodbye.

* * *

I got to the church and went in, that sick feeling was back but I was managing okay. I seen Matt talking to Elena about something, probably the fact that she was now a vampire. Why wasn't this happening to Elena too...weren't we linked or something? Or was that just when we were...alive? I spotted a girl with dark hair sitting on one of the pews. Oh my god...it was April Young. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said.  
"Hey" She smiled "Long time no see, not since..."

"My parent's funeral" I nodded.

"Yeah"

I hugged her...she was the reason I decided to call myself Aj..because her name was April...and it was weird, both of us being called it.

"Are you gonna survive this?" I asked.

"They want me to speak. I guess al the kids who lost somebody can. WHat am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? But if I don't say anything then...what if nobody does?" She asked.

"You say what you want to say" A voice said. I turned to see Elena "Everybody loved your dad"

"Yeah up into till two day's ago" She choked. I took her hand in mine for comfort but then I felt hungry...oh my god. I got up and let go of her hand "I'm sorry...I-I have to go" I said and Elena stared at me confused. How was she so under control?

I rushed away from them and went down into the bathroom and straight to the toilet, the blood coming up like bile out my throat. Damon's blood, I got up and gasped for breath and then moved over to the sink and I felt it coming again and I puked more into the sink and when I was done I looked at myself in the mirror, the blood had stained my beige dress and I began to panic but when I looked at myself in the mirror again all I could see was a monster.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Damon.

"Hello Babe" He said and I could see the smirk.

"Damon" I sobbed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"The blood didnt' stay down" I cried.

"Wh...okay..what do you need?"

"A new dress" I said trying to calm myself.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll call back" he said and hung up.

I looked around and attempted to clean up the blood on the toilet seat and the blood in the sink. I paced around and he called back two minutes later.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm here. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the basement bathroom" I said.

The knob on the door began to rattle and turn I sighed "Is that you at the door?"

"Not yet"

I began to panic more, there was still loads of blood, the door then knocked.

"Sorry, there's someone in here" I called "Damon hurry" I said into the phone.

I ran the tap water and continued to clean up the blood on the sink and the toilet.

_"You again? Stalking small town funerals?" _Damon's voice asked.

I ran to the door and opened it, only peeking out.

"Oh Damon thank god" I said. I peered out, seeing an African American man, well built and quite handsome. "Sorry, I-I spilt coffee all over my dress"

He got up and stared at me suspiciously and I looked to Damon who nodded at me and I closed and locked the door. I stripped out of the dress and sighed wiping my face and pulled out the black dress Damon had brought. I listened to them as I changed

_"We have not met. I'm Connor. Jordon" _

_"Damon. Germaphobe" _Damon said "Everything okay in there?!"

"Yeah! Just a minute!" I called.

I ran around and placed all the bloody tissues into my bag and continued to clean up.

_So what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?" _

_"No actually I'm in environmental clean up" _

_"Oh" _

_"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem" _What the hell did that mean?

_"Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy" _Damon said.

I looked around making sure everything was clean, it was so I opened the door and looked to Connor.

"I'm sorry that took so long" I said.

"No problem"

"Well enjoy your stay" Damon said "We love visitors and the scenery is to die for" He gasped and put a hand to his mouth and I rolled my eyes "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry"

He put his hand behind my waist and led me out and we walked outside.

"Did you bring the blood bag?" I asked.

"Would you mind saying that a little louder?" he asked.

We went behind a tree and he pulled it out "Here"

I ripped the top open and began to drink it and it tasted good for the whole of fifteen seconds and I spat it back out. Damon took the bag from me and stared at me worriedly.

"No, I can't. It tastes like.." I tried "What's wrong with me?"

He wiped the blood away from my chin and stared down at me "I don't know maybe it's your doppelgänger blood you're rejecting the transition"

"I'm dying?" I asked.

"No you're not dying, you just need to drink from the vein" He said.

"No. NO I don't, I can't risking killing someone Damon" I said and looked around "Maybe I'm better off dead"

He cupped my face roughly and if I were still human it would've hurt "Don't you think like that April, you'll be fine okay?"

He caressed my face and the church bells began to ring.

"I have to get back inside" I said and he kissed me quickly and I walked away from him.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Stefan appeared next to Damon seeing Aj walk into the church, Damon picked up the blood bag band seen Stefan.

"Ah, great" He said.

"What's in the bag Damon?" he asked.

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood christ thing, you know?"

Stefan glared at him "Damon" He warned.

"I brought it for April"

"Are you really that intent on getting what you want?"

"It's not my way, it's the only way!"

"If she hurts someone she's gonna be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut the humanity off...you want that to happen?"

"What and become a monster...like me?"

"We can't let her"

"Well god forbid she's anything like me Stefan" Damon glared "Faster it happens quicker we get her back on track"

"She's strong. We can help her survive this"

"She's starving Stefan!" Damon growled "She hasn't been able to keep the blood down for days"

"What are you talking about? Her and Elena are fine!"

"Well April lied. Your four legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down"

Stefan stared at him "Why would she lie about being okay?"

"I have no idea. But we need to help her now because if we don't...we're all screwed" Damon said and walked away from him.

**-AJ'S POV- **

I walked in to the room and sat next to Elena, Jeremy and Matt. I was breathing heavily and Elena noticed.  
"You're pale" She whispered.

"I'm fine" I said.

"You okay?" Matt asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, Matt I'm fine" I smiled. Total lie.

I looked around for April not finding her. "Where's April?" I asked.  
"I don't know" Jeremy said.

Carol moved and went up in front of everyone.

"Before we begin the mass we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about late friends on the town council. I know April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, honey are you still there?" Carol asked. Nope. "Anybody else like to say a few words?"

Nobody got up and I sighed and patted Elena's shoulder and stood up, Carol smiled at me.

"Come on up Aj" She said.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute and moved out, I looked to Elena who stared back at me with wide eyes.

_"Don't know why that always makes me smile" _Damon's voice said. What was he talking about?

When I got up to the podium I seen Damon move next to Stefan who was two rows behind Elena.

_"She doesn't look so good" _Damon said to Stefan.

_"Maybe you should have shared that she's rejecting the blood sources" _Stefan snapped.

_"Not your problem to deal with, it's my problem seeing as she's my girlfriend" _

_"Knock it off" _I growled under my breath.I then looked at everyone in front of me and sighed "I uh...when Elena and I talked to April earlier, she was nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here right now...I'm...kind'a nervous too" I said and looked at Damon who stared back at me with wide eyes "The worst day of losing someone you love is the day that you lose them"

A sweet smell drifted up my nose and I stopped talking and looked around. Blood. Human blood. I could smell it. Oh my god.

_"Do you smell that?" _Caroline asked.

_"Blood" _Tyler answered.

I began to breathe heavily.

_"Don't move. It's a trap do not whatsoever turn around" _Damon said.

I looked up trying not too but did anyway and see the guy from earlier, a gun pointed at me.

"I um..." I tried but the blood...the smell...it was...I could feel the veins under my eyes creep out. I seen Stefan move and he came up to me, and put an arm around my waist.

"It's okay, it's okay I got you" He said into my ear.

"The blood Stefan, the blood I can smell it. There's so much" I said breathing heavily.

I looked to Elena who seemed to be having a hard time too. I moved away from Stefan and let him hold on to Elena.

"It's alright just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back. You can do this Aj"

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked taking my hand with her free one.

"She's hungry. She hasn't fed" Stefan said "Or whatever she's fed she's puked back up"

"SO get her out of here" Matt said.

"We can't" Damon snapped.

"There's somebody watching us" Stefan said.

"I'm gonna rip his head off now" Damon said.

"No Damon" I said.

"You do that Damon, you risk exposing us all" Stefan said.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off"

"Damon I need you" I said not looking back. "I'm losing it"

"Keep her calm" Damon said.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy" Damon said.

"Don't do it Damon, please" Stefan begged his brother.

"Three, two, one, bye" Damon said.

"Wait, wait, wait, AJ, feed from me" Matt said.

I stared at him confused "Matt no I-" I began.

"It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me" He said nodding. I was torn...I needed it yet I didn't know if i would be able to stop...I looked to Stefan who gave me a strange "It's your choice" look and then Damon who shrugged. I knew he disliked Matt at the moment but he'd just have to deal with it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and moved so I was hugging him "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" He muttered. "It's ok. you'll be ok"

"Sorry" I mumbled and my fangs retracted and I bit into his neck. After a few minutes I forced myself to pull back...even though I didn't want to. "Thank you" I said and moved away from him. "I can still smell the blood Stefan...it's April it has to be" I said "I need to help her"

"You need to stay where you are" Damon said.

"I'm gonna do it" I said going to push past Stefan and Elena but Tyler's voice stopped me. I tuned out to what he was saying and before I knew it, he'd been shot. Everyone began to duck and scream and cry.

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed.

"Oh my god" Carol exclaimed.

I moved out past them and went to the stage where Tyler was and everyone else followed.

I"'m gonna kill that bastard!" Tyler coughed.

"Damon's way ahead of you, I have to help him. Stay here"

"Stefan!" I said and rushed after him.

"Stay here" He said I stopped and looked around. And then seen the blood seep off the ceiling and I rushed towards it and went up on to the balcony seeing April. I moved around and seen her gagged up and bleeding.

"April!" I cried and ran towards her but stopped the blood drifting up my nose. The veins began to surface and I managed to keep myself away from her, Caroline moved and grabbed me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm trying...Caroline it's hard"

"I know..I know it is" She said soothingly before moving away.

Caroline bit her wrist and moved over to her and fed her it.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please" She whimpered.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you" Caroline soothed her "She needs you" Caroline said to me.  
"I can't"

"You can. You just need to believe what you're telling her You can make her forget"

"WHy did he do this?" April asked.

"No, I can't...Caroline you have to"

"No the only way either of you will learn is to do it for yourself" She said.

"I can't" I said.

"Yes you can, I'm right here I won't let anything happen"

I took in a shaky breath and moved beside Caroline who gave me a reassuring smile and I stared at April, who was still panicking.

"April listen to me" I said with a small frown and she looked at me, the tears streaking her face "Everything is going to be okay. You're going to get through this. Just like Elena, Jeremy and I got through it" Her pupils became glazed over and they dialted "I'm going to help you. I promise"

"I'm gonna be okay. You're gonna help me" She said.

I looked to Caroline and grinned and she beamed back at me. I turned back to April.

"You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service, people said really nice things"

April smiled at me and I smiled back and Caroline told me that she'd take care of the rest and I went back to meet Elena, the blood still drifting up my nose. She pulled me into a hug.

"You could've been killed"

"I'm fine" I nodded.

Stefan came over to us and I stared at him, he wore a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You were happy that we were...okay" I said with a shrug as we walked out the church "I didn't want to ruin that...it's been months since I've seen this side to you...and-"

"Your well being means more to me" He said as we got in the car.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"He'll be at the boarding house, he had to take care of something" Stefan said.

"Right" I stared at him as he drove "I'm sorry"

He sighed "Y'know you can come to me with these things too he said"

"I know...but over the past few months, Damon's been the one I've went to...and it felt weird not going to him" I said. "Stefan...what's happening to me?"

"I don't know" He said as he stopped the car. We went into the boarding house and Damon wasn't here...I didn't know where he was.

"Why isn't it...happening to me?" Elena asked "We're both doppelgangers"

"Like I said no idea" Stefan replied.

"I'm gonna get a shower" I said and got up, moving away from them. I went into Damon's bedroom and there he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up when I entered and then stood.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged "If by that you mean how is the blood...it settled...Damon I don't know what to do" I said. "I don't want to hurt people"

"I know" He said "But there's an easier way to do it" He said.

"What? Feed then compell? What if I can't stop?"

He cupped my face with his hands and shook his head "I'll make you stop..you trust me right?"

"Of course I do"

"Well then" He said.

* * *

Later Stefan and Elena had vanished and then called telling us to meet them at the school. When we got their we met Bonnie.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know ask Stefan" She said.

"Stefan, what are we doing here" He said and I clung to his hand and smiled at Matt, who grinned back.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier" He said.

He handed everyone a lantern and Damon just sort of looked at his.

"We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much especially recently, I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve" Stefan said.

"So you're lighting lanters?" Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah we need to do this"

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the council. We have more important things to be doing than this right now" Damon said.

"Not tonight we don't" Stefan argued.

Damon scoffed again and I squeezed his hand.

"This is for my uncle Zach, and my friend Lexi and for Alaric" Stefan said. He lit the lantern and handed the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki" Matt said lighting his and handed it to Caroline.

"This is for my dad and Tyler's" She said.

Jeremy took the lighter and looked at Elena and then at me "This is for our parents. For Vicki, Anna. Jenna and Alaric" He went to hand it to Damon but Damon dropped my hand and glared at everyone.

"No way. I'm not doing this!" He snapped and stalked towards his car.

"Damon" I called but he ignored me and I shook my head.

"This is for my grams" Bonnie said lighting hers and she handed it to Elena and she moved over to me after letting go of Stefan's hand and lit the both of them.

"This is, for our mom, for our dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost. Everyone this town has lost and for us" She said looking at me and I smirked when she took my hand "I guess" I scoffed.

"This is for Our parents, Our Aunt Jenna, everyone everybody has lost,...and it's for Ric" I said.

Elena and I let the lanterns float into the air and one by one they began to fill the night sky and I half frowned, I wanted Damon here. I stalked away from them and followed his scent...I don't know how I managed it but I did. I found him sitting in a small cemetry, I didn't interupt his conversation with himself, just listened.

"They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not japanese" he said taking a swig of the bourbon. I bit back a sigh "Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending April and Elena are not going to end up like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children" He huffed and I smiled "I know what you're going to say "It makes them feel better Damon" So what? For how long? A minute? A day? What difference does it make?"

He was talking to Ric...or he would've been. He got up and walked towards the stone in the ground.

"Because in the end, when you lose somebody: every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that person used to be"

Tears welled in my eyes. Oh Damon.

"And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong" Damon said.

I smiled and bit my lip.

"So thanks friend, thanks for leaving me here to babysit, just because I have everything I want...doesn't mean I wanted to be left alone. I'm here fighting my little brother, loving April and looking after the kids. You owe me big" He said and he took a final swig of bourbon and turned, seeing me and he stopped.

I moved so I was in front of him "You're not alone" I said and I kissed him. "Come on"

We started walking but a whisper...I swear it was...no I must've been imagining things it almost sounded like "I miss you too Buddy..." I stopped, Damon stopping with me and I could feel his gaze on me as I pulled away from him and I walked over to the small grave stone that belonged to Ric. I kissed my hand and placed it on the stone.

"Love you Ric" I whispered.

_"Love you too kid..." _


	66. Season 4- The Rager

**THANK YOU'S: Tvdlover87654, Jocy723, Mia Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest hurricaneMania142 and Marril96 for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed. **

**Marril96: no don't worry she won't be going for Klaus this is strictly a Damon/OC but I have thrown in Klaus things because other people asked but nope, she definitley loves Damon and nothing would change that :) (You can call it Dapril or DAJ if you wish whatever one you think suits better, personally i think Dapril...but whatever you like) **

**Sorry it's been a few day's guy's new years a busy week for my family...you'd think it was christmas...but aw well. Anyway here's chapter 66 enjoy! **

**Oh: ELENA will be the Rager still...btw :)**

**Chapter 66: The Rager. **

I was standing against the wall at the school, I had to meet Matt in secret...Stefan couldn't know because he was still trying to figure out why I was spewing up the blood, Elena couldn't know because she'd freak out. She'd turned into a mini Stefan..."You can't do that it's wrong" when we all knew she was struggling to keep her bloodlust at bay too. I rolled my eyes and then Matt's scent drifted up my nose. He appeared around the corner and I gave him a smile.

"Kind of weird doing it here...this was Elena and I's old make out spot" He said.

I laughed "Yeah it wasn't a secret Matt" I said. "I didn't...I'm sorry you have to do this but thank you...I..I can't keep anything else down"

"It's fine" he said.

"I don't think Elena made Stefan save your life just for me to make you into a human blood bag" I said shaking my head.

"It's okay. I kind of owe you both my life" he said. "I would do it for Elena too"

"Right still" I said.

"Please...just" he said and he rolled up his sleeve and put his arm out, I took his arm in my hands "Let me do this for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I bit into his wrist and began to drank the blood, it tasted good going down my throat, better than the blood bag and better than the animal blood. But then it all stopped because I could feel the blood lust taking over I pulled back.

"Was that enough?"

I wiped my mouth "No" I said shaking my head "But I can't...I needed to stop...here" I said and pulled out a bandage from my hoodie pocket and put it on his wrist. "Thank you Matt"

"Don't worry about it" He said.

The bell rang and we began walking and we walked across the school grounds.

"So you think school is the best place for you and Elena right now?" He asked.

"The vampire hunter knows that Damon's a vampire and that I know Damon, hiding at home would be more suspicious but I'm only staying at school for a while, besides Elena wants to be here...and dragging me and making my life miserable is her goal" I laughed.

Matt laughed too and I noticed the flyer and picked it up from the windshield of a car "Town called Curfew?" I asked. "Really?"

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town, everyone's a little freaked" Matt said.

"If only the knew the real story" I said rolling my eyes.

Matt patted my shoulder and went in the other direction and I spotted Elena and Stefan.

"Hey" I said "So...how is the "I'm making Aj miserable" day going to go?" I asked.

Elena scowled at me "Shut up"

"How are you?" Stefan asked.

"As good as it gets" I said with a shrug. "Oh and Elena I'm only staying for an hour or something"

"Okay" SHe said rolling her eyes and she stalked off.

"Someone's in a bad mood" I said watching her go.

"She's...getting there" Stefan said. "Come on"

We walked into the school and into the classroom, Stefan sat next to Elena and I sat across from them on the other side of her, the sudden emotion hit me. Alaric. This is his classroom. The tears welled up.

"It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom" Stefan said.

"First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out" I said.

That was when Rebekah entered the room and I groaned inwardly.

"Morning eveyrone" She said.

"Morning Bekah"

"And just like that we're not feeling sentimental anymore" Elena said.

"So I'm throwing a little anti-curfew at my new house. Starts fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word" Rebekah said and she handed out flyers "You two are welcome to join, if you'd like to bury the hatchet"

"It's a pretty enormous hatchet" I said.

"Well I'm feeling generous of spirit" She said.

"New house huh?" Elena asked smugly "Did your brother finally kick you out?"

"He didn't kick me out. I left" Rebekah said.

"So you left the only person on earth who actually likes you?" Elena asked.

I looked at Stefan and he shrugged.

"Well your boyfriend likes me once" And Stefan looked at her "Actually a lot ore than once"

Elena's face turned to fury and I bit my lip. This wasn't going to end good.

"So why are you still in town Rebekah?" Stefan asked "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Well history's my favourite class. Actually where is Mr. Saltzman...?"

The anger in me made me stand and I got up and glared at her and she smiled smugly at me

"Oh that's right I killed him"

Just then a pencil was flung at her and I turned to see Elena glaring but Rebekah threw it back and it hit Elena in the chest. The two of them glared at each other and Elena removed the pencil and got up, she and Stefan leaing the classroom.

I moved so I was in front off Rebekah "No wonder nobody likes you"

"Damon did...he liked me all night" She said as I went to walk past her.

My fists balled up and I turned so I was in her ear "Watch it, bitch" I snarled and I stormed out of the classroom.

"I hate her" Elena's voice said.

I walked over to them "Don't we all"

"I didn't think I was capeable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her" ELena said. I looked around.

"That's the hunter" I said, they both followed my gaze.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan asked.

He then began walking towards Jeremy.

"Jeremy no" I said and went to walk towards them but Stefan stopped me.

"No, no, no go with Elena. She needs to get cleaned up...I'll deal with it" He said.

I sighed but nodded anyway I went into the bathroom with Elena and she took her jumper off and I grabbed the tissues, I put the tap on and she rinsed her hand under the water. I rubbed the blood from her shoulder and then the door opened. I turned to see Heather, who was holding her neck.

"There you two are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were both okay" Heather said.

"We're fine Heather" I said.

"I'm not" She said and both me and Elena looked at her.

It was then that I noticed the blood dripping from her neck, I was becoming hungry but I still managed to move Elena behind me...she was angry...I wasn't. She could hurt someone.

"What's wrong girls?" Rebekah asked coming into the toilet "Getting hungry?"

Heather removed her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see...and smell.

"No...get...get her out of here!" I snapped.

"But she's so delicious" She said putting blood onto her finger and she swiped it against Elena's lips and she slapped her hand away roughly.

"You shouldn't be here" I said.

"This is my school! It's my life! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Elena snarled from behind me.

"It's my school now, my life maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here and I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways"

She rubbed her hand down Heather's wound and I had to stop myself from lurching forward, my throat was burning.

"How inconvenient for you both" She said and she slapped her hand on my face and the blood all down it.

The smell made my face change and I growled, my teeth bearing at her and I hissed. Elena grabbed my arm.

"See you in gym, I think i'ts dodgeball day"

Both Rebekah and Heather left the bathroom, I turned to look at myself in the mirror, I looked like...like a monster. I moved and put the tap on, the smell of the blood was making my throat dry. I rinsed it off and then had to rub my make up off aswell. What the hell was Rebekah playing at?

* * *

My phone began ringing when I was sitting with Stefan and Caroline and Elena, who was pacing like a mad woman. I got up and walked away from them.

"Hello?" No answer "Hello?"

"April...good to hear your voice" Damon said.

"Damon?" I asked

"Hello" he said.

"What is it?"

"I...need help" he said.

"Where are you?"

"I want you to get Meredith Fell" He said.

"Why?"

"Just do it please" he sighed annoyed.

"Uh...okay" I said and I called Meredith and asked her to call Damon.

* * *

I went into the boarding house, the plan to kill Rebekah with Elena and myself, we had it all worked out in our heads. I went into Damon's room and began searching for the white oak stake, beause I knew he had it in here. I pulled out clothes, my clothes and then knelt down, searching for it.

"Hope you plan on cleaning this up" A voice said.

I whirled around and see Damon. I smiled.

"Course" I said "I just need the burbon...yours is better than Stefan's"

"Top drawer in the dresser...you basically live here...you'd think you knew that" He said.

"Right" I said going over to the drawer "Thanks"

I opened it and sighed pulling out a pair of his boxers and turning around to face him "You keep your alcohol in your underwear drawer?"

"No" He said and I rolled my eyes putting them back into the drawer. "But you weren't looking for the acohol were you Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any campire could just walk in and take it?"

He opened up his shirt "What happened?!" I demanded.

"Hunter mishap"

"You went after him?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Not of sorts"

"You know he was at my school" I said walking over to him.  
"yep. Jeremy told me"

"Why were you talking to Jeremy?" I asked.  
"Don't worry about it" he said taking his shirt off

"Damon, don't bring him into this" I said.

"Cherish the thought that he might actually be useful April" he said.

He began to undo his belt and remove it and I stared down, mesmerized, I wanted him.

"You staying for the full show or..." He began.

I came back to reality to see him smirking and unbuttoning his pants, I narrowed my eyes and pinned him tot he bed. He laughed slightly and I kissed him but just as I was enjoying the kiss, he moved so he was above me. Kissing my neck, I sighed and he moved his lips back to mine and kissed me deeply. I could feel the growing erection against my thigh and I smirked, moving away from him.

He groaned as I headed for the door "I'm finding that stake" I said.

"I'll get you for that" I heard him mutter. I smiled, laughing as I was quite satisfied with myself and I walked downstairs.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and I walked up to the fancy house and we stopped before walking in.

"Wow...we didn't have to be invited in, I wonder who used to live here"

"Or who died here" Elena said.

We stopped walking again at the sight of Rebekah, Elena's face went from Calm to SERIOUSLY NOT CALM in a split second.

"You're fixating" Stefan said.

"No, I'm just quietly hating" She said.

"I love this side to you" I grinned.

Both she and Stefan scowled at me and I dropped the smile and looked away from their faces. A boy walked past and Stefan compelled him.

"This is mine now" He said.

The boy handed him the cup.

"Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go" Stefan said.

"I don't want a drink...I'm just..." She sighed "Let's get this over with"

"I'm having an drink" I said taking Stefan's from him and he smirked slightly "...oh look there's April...bye guy's" I said and walked towards her.

"Hey April" I smiled.

"Aj! Thank god I know someone!"

"I'm glad you came..." I said with a grin and I handed her the drink I had taken from Stefan.

"You know, You and Elena used to read me bedtime stories"

"And now I'm giving you beer...sounds about right" I grinned.

"Mm, if my dad could see me now"

"How are you doing with everything?" I asked.

"I'm trudging through my denial phase. Dreaming up conspiracy theories"

I frowned.

"My first weekened home from boarding school my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked into the house. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house" She said.

"SO, you don't think this was an accident?"

"I know there's no investigation, that everyone's calling it an accident but the shooting at the church just feels like.."

That was when Rebekah came in.

"Like something wicked this way comes. I know right? It's like this town is cursed or something"

"Hey, April why don't yo go look around the house and I'll find you in a little bit" I said.

"Okay" She smiled.

"Did I forget to uninvite you?"

"DId you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the council?" I asked.

"I don't give a damn about some dodgy council you come into my house throwing fals accusations and then have the nerve to drink my beer ?"

She took it from me and took a sip. Just then a searing white pain went through my hand and it began to sizzle. I furrowed my brows and looked down, seeing my hand was being burned and my ring was gone.

"My ring!" I snapped.

She smiled and I moved so I was in the dark corner where the sun wasn't hitting.

"Give it back!"

"Get it yourself" She said and she flung the ring down the sink.

"No!"

I went to move but the sun began to burn me again and Rebekah put on the garbage disposel and she walked away. I growled under my breath and waited a few seconds, took a deep breath before rushing over, I stuck my hand down the drain and my skin began to burn. I hissed in pain as I managed to grab my ring out of the drain and I quickly put it back on.

I grabbed the bag on the countertop ad pulled out the white oak stake that I had amde Damon give me and I went to follow Rebekah.

"Damon give that to you?" Stefan asked appearing in front of me.  
"Yeah. Reluctantly" I said "Stefan, she's...she's not gonna stop, she's just gonna keep pushing"

"Well if you two want to kill her" he said and he stepped out of the way "I'm not gonna stop you but see, here's what will happen. You'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she turned will die. See rage is a really powerful thing, but guilt take it from me it'll destroy you" Stefan said "So go after her...or we can all leave"

Stefan smiled at me and I gazed to Elena who nodded and I sighed aggrivatedly and handed him the stake, the three of us walked out of the house. We walked down the stairs, Elena and Stefan hand in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah's voice asked.

"No. Not just yet" I said glaring at her. I handed Elena my bag and Smiled "I never got a drink"

I walked over to the keg and I placed my hands on either side of it and lifted myself up, doing a handstand and I motioned for the beer hose and someone put it in my mouth and I started to drink it. Everyone began chanting, the noise loud and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

I then let my legs fall to the ground and I smiled up at her, wiping my lips "Now I'm ready to go"

* * *

I was in the baording house, in the living room...Stefan and Elena upstairs and decided to drink Damon's bourbon...and just as I stood up, my vision began to blur. I fell back onto the couch and began to feel ill...what the hell was wrong with me? My arms hurt so I took off my hoodie, seeing red marks creep up my arms.

"Stefan!" I shouted.

Jus then he was in the room, Elena behind him.  
"What is it?"

I showed him my arms "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Damon said the hunter had werewold venom" Stefan said.

I stared at him.."No...Oh my god"

"Come on" Stefan said and he lifted me up and I was sitting on his bed.

"I don't feel good Stefan"

"Watch her" Stefan said to Elena and she nodded.

My eyes fluttered and I shut them and then opened them again.

"It's going to be okay" Elena said.

"I know" I huffed slightly attempting to move. Dear god...this is how Damon felt...except worse. Stefan then sat in front of me.

"Hey..." He said and I gave a small smile and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again Damon was in front of me "When did you get here Damon?" I asked.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said.

"You're a vampire now, you're more like me than you are like him...you know that right?"

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"You trust me?"

"Mhm" I said nodding again.

Just then a voice interuppted him and he vanished "What's wrong love?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system you know you're the only one who can heal her Klaus please"

"And what would you have done if I were no longer in here?" His voice vanished.

"Whatever you want from me... "

"I don't want anything from you"

The bed moved and I managed to open my eyes and seen Klaus...ugh what was he doing here? "Her on the other hand,...If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cares a lick about her dying. But as it turns out..." He said and he bit his wrist "You may be of use to me after all"

He put his wrist in my mouth and his blood went down my throat, I didn't know if this would work or not...but I drank it anyway...wait...didn't Damon say something about blood sharing being personal?

"Yes. there we go" Klaus said.

* * *

I felt...better awkwardly. I didn't feel 100% but I felt okay.

"Aj!" A voice said as I entered my house "Hey! If I had known you were gonna go to that party I would never have told Connor about Rebekah" he said.

"It's fine Matt" I said nodding.

"Do you need-"

"Yeah...just a little" I said "You don't have to though"

"No it's fine" He said.

He rolled up his sleeve "Thank you...I kind off went crazy today...Rebekah...being a bitch and all"

"She is that" Matt said.

"It's driving me crazy...this...it's like a hunger" I said and he took the bandage off and handed me his wrist. I was reluctant but I bit into it anyway. It took a few moments...but eventually I started to feel better but it was too late...I'd let the hunger take over.

"Hey, Aj you sure you wanna take this much" he said.

I ignored him.

"Aj...Aj that hurts...Aj! Aj!"

My hand went out and I grabbed his throat and I hit him off the cabinet. The hunger had taken full control and honestly I didn't care.

"Ah! Aj! Aj!" He cried.

Just then I wasn't feeding anymore, and Damon was in front of me, I hissed at him and tried to get past him but he shoved me back.

"Stop! Stop.."

It was then that I realized what I'd done, the tears welled up.

"Oh my god...Matt I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't...I didn't mean it" I cried.

"It's okay" Damon sighed and he stared Matt in the eye "Forget what just happened, you came over, she fed a little bit and you left. now go home"

Matt left and I refused to look at Damon.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing you should be ashamed of, you're a vampir now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you" He said "Okay?"

He pushed a strand of hair away from my face and I looked at him and nodded.

"It's okay" he said and he pulled me into him.

"I didn't mean it" I cried.

"I know, it's fine" he said "He doesn't remember"

"But I do" I said into his chest. "I feel like an idiot"

"You're not an idiot..you just went a little over board...trust me it happens to the best of us..Stefan is a prime example...come on"

He said and he made me follow him into the living room, he sat down and took hsi coat off and then pulled me onto his lap.

"You don't need to be ashamed okay" He said "DOn't worry about it...you have that college thing...right?"

"yeah.."

"When"

"Uh...not tomorrow but the next day"

"Well that's when I'll teach you" He said.

I nodded and let my head fall onto his shoulder "What would I do without you?" I asked.

"I have no idea" He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a grin and he kissed the bridge of my nose, my stomach still felt a little overwhelmed with the whole Matt thing but I eventually fell asleep, letting the darkness take over.


	67. Season 4- This Five

**THANK YOU'S: Tvdlover87654, Marril96, Mia Salvatore, omi lin 9, SomebodyWhoCares, DarthRoss, grapejuice101 and Earwen85 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter glad you liked it and thank you to all who followed.**

**This chapter will be like the TV show's but just a little different...at the end...I wanted Aj to be a little upset with herself but not the whole thing with Elena saying "I love it" and then telling Stefan it was "Awful" I swear the girl gives me whiplash...she either likes it or she doesn't you can't have both Elena make up your mind! (Sorry...ranting)**

**So on a serious note...I was thinking (all because of Marril96) that, well I wanted to know if you guy's think that for a few chapter's not right now though...that maybe I should let Aj's emotions become too much and for her to switch them off? Or would you rather I just continued with the plot of the show? Seriously though I need you to tell me so I can figure out how to write it but I'd like your opinions.**

**DO you guy's think it should be Elena or Aj who kills Connor in the next chapter? I need to know this as well...I was thinking Aj because of the whole bridge thing...but meh I'm not sure. Suggestions?**

**Anyway here's The Five...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 67: The Five**

I was in the woods with Elena and Stefan who were flinging arrows at each other.

"You're gonna let him take you to the college..." Stefan said talking to me while throwing an arrow at Elena. I sighed.

"Yes Stefan" I said.

"You do realize if you hurt someone you could-"

"Switch everything off, yes I know that and it's not gonna happen anytime soon...It's the least I can do...I tried it your way...it's time to try it Damon's way, Stefan I know it's crazy but I almost killed Matt...and let's not go there again, Damon was the one who had to rip me off him and then compel him to forget...call it a "Doppelganger" curse of whatever, but I can't drink animal blood...I can't drink from a blood bag...I can only drink from the vein...I need to try and see if I can do it at least...right? You can't hold that against me for...not wanting to die"

"Right" He said"And what about you?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I'll go too but I'm not gonna...do what they do"

"No because you're little miss "Perfect" I said rolling my eyes.

An arrow shot by head and I looked at Elena who had shot it at me and my eyes narrowed "You missed"

"That was intended"

"WHat about Caroline?" Stefan asked. "She's a guenis at self-control"

"She's too good" I said "SHe doesn't understand how hard it is and you? You go all full frontal ripper when it comes to being around blood...so Damon's the only option" I said. Stefan rolled his eyes "Besides we're crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore college"

"Yeah" Elena sighed "The professor that took over her Gram's classes he invited her" Elena said.

Stefan sighed and Elena smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "Listen...I'm gonna make sure she doesn't do something stupid"

"SHE has a name and SHE is right here" I said. "and Stupid Like what?" I asked.

"Go "Full Frontal Ripper" She said.

I shrugged "I won't be...besides Bonnie would be there anyway...I'm sure she would do some nudging in the right direction"

"Not if Damon has anything to do with it"

I glared at her and she shook her head and turned back to Stefan, kissing him.  
"We'll be fine" She said.

"Just be careful" Stefan said looking over at me "The blood, the feed...it's easy to get caught up in it"

"I will. I promise" I said nodding.

* * *

We pulled up in front of Whitmore college in Damon's car and I looked around.

"Is this a good idea?" Elena asked from the backseat.

"Yes Elena" Damon said "If anybody can teach her...it's me"

"Who have you ever taught?" Elena asked.

"Elena...what did I say?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked Bonnie.

"If I could spell her out of wanting blood...I would, but I can't, so better she learn this now than at freshmen orientation" Bonnie said.

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore" I said shutting the car door.

"OH stop with the pity party, If I can go to college, you can go to college"

"You went to college?" Bonnie asked she and Elena gaping at him.

"Sure plenty of times, I always had a thing for sorority girls" He smirked.

"You're disgusting" Elena said.

"I know" He said with a grin.

We began walking, Damon's hand entwined with mine as I looked around at all the people. We all walked into the college and eventually came into the classroom.

"When I say the word Witch what pops into your mind?" The guy asked...he must be professor Shane "Halloween costume? villan of a fairy tale?" Bonnie Bennett? "Maybe an ex-girlfriend" I looked at Damon who looked back at me "Elizabeth" I mouthed. He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well whatever image it is probably not" He flipped to another slide "Tanyell Sos of Monego, Cameroon"

The four of us sat down and I leaned over to Bonnie "Is that him?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"He's kind of..." Elena trailed off.

"Hot" Bonnie said.

I grinned and leaned back jus tin time to see Damon roll his eyes. "Jealous much?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Very" He said eyeing the guy.

I shook my head and then payed attention to what he was saying.

"Now in reality or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to Doppelganger"

"What is this guy witch-apedia?" Damon asked.

I laughed "Shhh" Elena hissed.

"Shut up" Bonnie said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, and stopped paying attention to whatever it was the Professor was saying. "What if I'm a ripper?" I whispered to Damon, the thought instantly coming into my head.

"You're not a ripper"

"What if I am?" I asked.

"Well then, pick someone and we'll find out" He said.

I stared at him and he raised his eyebrows and then I began looking around and the boy at the front of the class caught my eye.

"Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz" Damon whispered. I looked around again "Now she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who is nice to them. What you want" He said and he put his arm around my shoulder and pointed to a blonde girl "Is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move"

As we stared at each other Professor Shane cleared his throat "Am I interrupting you guy's?" We both turned to look at him and I didn't miss the annoyed look Elena was throwing at me. I was becoming seriously annoyed with her.

"Or is it maybe the other way around?" He asked.

"SOrry" I said.

"I was just saying how much I LOVE witches" Damon said. Liar. He hated witches and witches hated him. That's just how the cycle went with My Damon Salvatore.

"Yeah you and me both, brother. Alright listen we should probably talk about the readings none of you did"

I looked back to Damon who glanced at me and I smiled at him..why was everything he said so fascinating? WHen the class was finished Damon grabbed my arm and we followed the blonde girl out and across the campus.

"She's young and healthy, she'll heal up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball. Okay?" He said.

"It's not a game Damon" I said.  
"Fine it's not a game. It's a high stakes dangerous maneuver. Now just go, like we practiced, that's all you have to do" He said.

I nodded and ran after her "Hey" I said and she turned around.

"You're in my Anthro class, right?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah I guess so"

"I totally spaced and forgot to get the reading list. do you have it?" I asked.

"Sure. Uh, let me check" She said and she looked at her phone...this was it I grabbed her wrist and began to compel her.

"This isn't going to hurt. Please don't scream" I said.

It was then that I noticed her screen saver on her phone and I stared at it, it was the blonde girl and another smaller younger girl.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's my little sister" She said.

"Get out of here...go back to class"

I heard Damon sigh with frustration and I had to admit...I was pretty disappointed with myself.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in my ear.

"I just...I saw the picture and I-"

"Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher. April you don't know these people, why do you care?"

"I care because I'm still me Damon. I still have the same feelings, sorry if that spoils your plans to turn me into some super vampire"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Nothing"

"Damon you can't always get her to do what you want"

"Elena-" I began.

"Oh really? Considering...she's trying...I mean not everybody has themselves as under control as you and Saint Stefan" Damon said.

"Guy's not now" I said.

"You're annoying me...She's my sister" Elena said "I want to make sure she doesn't hurt someone!"

"She won't. That's the feeding process it's what I'm trying to teach her Elena. Would you rather she starve and die?"

Elena seemed surprised by his statement but didn't answer back in reply.

"What's going on now?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, Elena is just teaching me the importance of family" Damon said rolling his eyes.

Elena rolled her eyes in return and folded her arms at him "Oh..uh I got this" Bonnie said and she handed Elena a flyer.

"Oh nice, the answer to all of our problems a frat party, douche central. WHich is why" He said and put an arm around my shoulder "You'll be eating very well tonight" He smirked and I caught the disgusted looks on both Bonnie and Elena's faces. "So what do we go as? Victims or killers?"

* * *

We walked into the party and we stopped at the door, slowly going in. How did we get in?

"Hey. I'm Frankie, unassuming serial killer" Frankie said.

"I'm Jack" Damon lied and took a drink "And these are the three lovely ladies I just...rippered" Oh Damon. Elena glared at him.

"Welcome to the murder house, bloody mary's free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves" Frankie said and with that he walked away

"Well hats off to these idiots" Damon took his hat off and then put it back on "Oh look..professor creepy"

"His name is Professor Shane. And he's not creepy" Bonnie said and she then handed me her drink "I'm gonna go talk to him...Elena...come with" Bonnie said grabbing my sister's hand.

"You two do that" Damon said.

Bonnie dragged Elena off with her and I looked around.

"Inebriated sleezballs all covered in blood. Come on April pick one" He said.

I looked around and spotted a young guy who was slipping roofies into a girl's drink.  
"I think I found one" I said.

"Roofie guy?"

"Mhm"

"Nice choice, go get him"

I walked over casually, letting my hips sway as I walked and I could feel Damon's eyes burning into my back but it made me feel comfortable, I deliberately bumped into the guy.

"Oh...I'm sorry...Drink?" I asked and handed him the cup.

"Sure" He smiled.

I batted my eye lashes at him and walked away from him, knowing he would follow me.

"Great party...right?" His voice asked.

"yeah" I said and I turned smiled and then smashed him into a wall "You're not gonna make a sound" I compelled him and his pupils dilated and I bit into his neck.

"Now remember the idea is not to kill him" Damon's voice said...I couldn't...I needed more..."April" I ignored him and kept drinking "Step away from the ledge" He began whispering "April!"

I pulled back, feeling the blood drip from my mouth.

"Leave and forget about this" I said compelling him.

He left quickly and I looked to Damon with a smile.

"Nice touch, how do you feel" He asked.

I wiped my mouth and laughed "I feel good" and I pulled him into a kiss and then hugged him and then I realized something "I want more"

"Okay then" He whispered and he grabbed my hand pulling me with him into the room where the music began to play. He began to dance with me and we began grinding against each other, I felt like laughing...but I was hungry. He then moved away, as Calvin Harris came on kissing my temple before he went and I just danced around myself.

He was then pulled into a dance by another girl and I didn't care...well I cared but I knew he was just gonna drink from her...It was then that a brunette began dancing with me and we laughed together, I seen Damon bite into the girl's neck and I turned back, laughing.

"Don't scream. This isn't gonna hurt" I said compelling the girl, I tilted her head and bit into her neck, I drank little from her but it was still good...it just...there was something weird about it. I then pulled back away from her, the blood running down my chin and down my chest and I continued to dance myself until I turned, seeing Damon slightly saunter over and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck when he was closer.

This was like...I was high...like full of it, something I'd only ever done once and that was because of Tyler...god I'd been grounded for so long because of that...but this...felt so different...Damon was like a drug...my drug. We continued to dance together and I then moved my finger across his neck and licked the blood from my finger's, he stroked my hair and I laughed when he twirled me around and pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine.

The mixture of blood and saliva entered my mouth when his tongue entered my mouth, he pulled back after a few minutes and we began dancing again, my eyes travelled around the room and they landed on Elena and Bonnie, who were both staring at me with wide eyes...and it was then that it hit me...oh my god...what have I...but the enjoyment was still there...but it was the look on Elena's face...it...almost killed me yet it angered me slightly.

"Oh my god" I said...the high was now gone and I had to admit...I was disappointed that it was and yet I was disgusted with myself but at the same time I was proud...like there wasn't anything else I could keep down...Bonnie was more looking at me in surprise than anything else but Elena...I stopped dancing all together and Damon stroked my face but I moved back from him. I moved away from him and out past Elena, not even looking at her because I hated the face she was pulling at me.

I ran out the house and walked across the lawn.  
"Aj" Elena's voice said...it was stern and hard.

I turned to face her, while wiping the blood from my lips, I didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"What was that?" She asked. Bonnie walked up behind her.

"I..don't know" I shrugged.

"You listened to Damon!" She said. "you let it take over!"

"Yeah well I'm not perfect like you Elena! I don't have it under control! I can't help it...I can't keep anything else down..."

"But you were hurting people" She said.

I stared at her...oh my god...I...I did...no no wait a minute.

"And you don't have that urge?!" I snapped.

"Why are you acting like this?" Bonnie asked.  
"Because she listened to Damon, and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea!"

"It has nothing to do with Damon!" I said.

"No? It has everything to do with Damon! You listened to him..you fed off people"

"I can't feed off of anything else!" I screeched at her, causing her eyes to widen. "You don't get it Elena! I'm not you...I have never been you! I will never be you...not everybody's perfect like you...and I don't have this under control...you're living on animal blood...I can't! And if I don't feed from the vein...I'll die because I can't drink anything else!"

We were silent for a few moment before Damon appeared, still covered in blood, he cleared his throat.

"I take it we should hit the road then"

Elena and Bonnie turned to look at him.

"You were supposed to help her and you let her get completely out of control" Elena said. Out of control? Oh...because you would've kept BLOODLUST under control...yeah okay Elena. I rubbed my face with my hands...why...why was she annoying me...I didn't think Elena was really ever that bad but right now? She just...it didn't make sense.

"She's not out of control, she's having fun" Damon shrugged.

"This isn't fun" Bonnie said "She's acting like a different person"

"She is a different person. She's a vampire, we're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity and we revel in it"  
"Is that what you want? For her to be like you?" Elena snarled.

"She already is like me. And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun" Damon said, he pushed past Bonnie and then shoved past Elena, grazing past me softly.

I needed to change...I needed away from Elena.

* * *

When we got back to the house, I kissed Damon goodnight and stormed away from Elena, even with her protests, just as I was about to open the door it opened revealing Stefan, I completely ignored him and went into the house, going up into my room and slamming the door shut. And that's when I heard everything Elena was saying to Stefan...

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"What's wrong with Aj?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing to worry about Brother" Damon replied.

"Wait...what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I was just hanging out with Jeremy, we had a couple of things to talk about"

"Any news on the hunter?" Damon asked.  
"No, no nothing new" Stefan said.

"Well then, today would've been good...but some people are real party poopers" Damon said rolling his eyes and heading back to the car, he got in and drove off, leaving Elena and Stefan on the porch.

"So...uh what happened?"

"Aj learned how to feed without hurting someome...if you could call it that" Elena said.

"She wanted to try...we needed to let her try"

"Stefan...you were right, she...she got caught up in it...the feed...it was awful seeing her like that"

"It'll get easier" Stefan said trying to turn the situation around.

"But It shouldn't have to get easier" Elena said "I can't live like this Stefan, she's doing things that are completely out of her character...and I know she's a different person but...she should still be the same...She's becoming someone none of us wanted her to be..I don't think..."

"Don't think what?"

"I don't know...I just...I'm worried about her Stefan...I don't want her to turn out like...like Damon"

"She's nothing like Damon...Elena, listen Aj'll come round...she's going to be fine"

"And if she isn't?"

"Then I'll help her...I promise" Stefan said and the two embraced in a hug.

**AJ's POV**

I couldn't be in this house with her. The little bitch. I was angry at her...and right about now I wanted to go down and rip her fucking head off. I had to calm myself before opening the window and climbing out it. I went straight to the boarding house, knowing Damon would be there.

"Damon?" I asked when I went in.

"Bedroom" His voice said.

I went up and went in, seeing him sitting on the bed, he sat up properly when I entered the room. I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"What is it?"

I shrugged "I don't know in all honesty" I said "I...sort of want to...rip Elena's head off"

He laughed "Why? I mean...I know she can get annoying"

"She basically said that...she didn't like me this way...and that she didn't want me to end up...like you"

"Do you want to end up like me?"

"It's not that" I said "Deep down...I know what you're telling me is right but yet...today...I enjoyed it...what we were doing" I crossed my legs over and faced him "And it's strange for me to say it...because I mean...you always weirded me out with the whole "feed compel to forget" but when it comes down to it...I know that I enjoyed it and that...scares me"

"What because I'm right?"

"No...because I enjoyed it" I said "Half the time you are right I just don't like admitting it"

"Well you enjoyed it because it's what you are...nobody can change that"

"I know...but I don't like the way she looks at me..." I said and he pulled me into him, my head lying on his chest.

"You'll get used to it"

"I'm not her though Damon...I don't have it under control"

"The best of us fall off sometimes...just ask Stefan" He said into my ear.

I grinned slightly but then frowned "I'm not a monster...right?"

"Course not...if you're a monster for trying to stay alive...then what am I?" He asked and I hugged him tighter.

"Right" I laughed. "I can't be in the house with her...she's really...irritating me"

"Don't worry I get that with Stefan all the time...and I've been on the earth for over a century"

I smiled and shut my eyes, why was everything he was saying...just...sinking in? It never usually did...I mean when did I ever listen to Damon. I giggled at the thought.

"What?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Nothing" I said and closed my eyes letting the darkness take over, maybe tomorrow I'd feel better about the whole Elena situation but right now...I needed to keep a little bit of distance between us.

Even though I knew it wouldn't last very long...


	68. Season 4- The Killer

**THANK YOU'S: DarthRoss, Tvdlover87654, SomebodyWhoCares, cyn4675, Jocy723, TyrantWaffles, Earwen85 and Marril96 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I loe you guy's so much :)  
**

**It's gonna be Aj that kills Connor but don't worry..Elena will heave her problems in the future...**

**Anyway here's The Killer**

**Chapter 68: The Killer**

I woke up, my eyes travelling around the room before they finally landed on Damon's face, his eyes were shut and in all honesty I didn't want to wake him up, I kissed his lips lightly, which to my surprise he didn't wake up...so I shifted from the bed and moved out of the room, I was still fully dressed and I really needed a shower, so I decided it be best if I went home.

I listened for Stefan because in all honesty I didn't want to talk to him because he was gonna give me this whole speech about how it's okay and just...I couldn't deal with that right now, bad enough with Elena glaring at me every two seconds, who would've thought she would turn into Stefan...like a girl version of him..has she even fed from the vein yet? I shook my head at the thought and quietly shut the front door to the boarding house.

When I got home, the house was quiet, though Elena was up because I could hear her murmuring to herself. I ran up to my room and sat on the bed for a minute. I bit my lip and looked around, before heading over to the drawer and pulling out clothes. I went out of my room and stopped at Elena's door, I knocked it.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is anybody using the bathroom?"

"Uh...no"

"Ok" I said rolling my eyes.

Just as I was about to enter the bathroom, Elena's door opened.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her "Not on a blood spree if that's what you're asking"

"It's not...I was..just wondering"

There was something wrong with her. I furrowed my brows "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Liar" I said and I shut the bathroom door.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, the water was hot and I let it run over me for a good ten minutes before washing my hair and my skin before getting out. I looked in the mirror and shaking my head.

I got dressed quickly, pulling my blue shirt over my head and putting my blue jeans on, it was then that my eyes travelled to my ring, I stared at it for a minute, the blue gem sparkling slightly.

I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Damon, I jamp back in surprise.

"You left" He said.

"I needed a shower"

"I have a shower"

I rolled my eyes "You were asleep"

"There is such a thing called waking me up"

"Damon" I said.

He rolled his eyes and turned going to Elena's door and she opened it, if I didn't know any better I would've laughed at her reaction and he walked past her, going into her room.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"Okay, uh, good morning to you too" She said.

"He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose" Damon said.

"I haven't talked to him today" Elena said.

"Hmm" Damon hummed and then put his hand out "Give me your phone, maybe he's dodging me"

She rolled her eyes and began digging through her purse for her phone "Why would he be dodging you?"

"OH I don't know, because you probably spilled your guts about how horrible it was that April and myself were hot, sweaty and dancing and were high on blood like a pair of crackheads and he'd be dodging me because I let her get out of control" Damon said still holding his hand out.

She sighed aggravated and then slapped her phone into his palm, and dialed Stefan.

"Hey It's Stefan, leave a message"

I bit my lip, where could he be? Damon glanced at me and then at Elena.

"So either he's dodging both of us" Damon said.

"Or something's wrong" Elena finished.

"Where would he go?" I asked.

"No idea" Damon said "You any ideas Elena?"

"No" SHe said with a shrug.

Just then Damon's phone vibrated and he pulled it out and I swear, if he could've become paler he would've.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown"

"How did he get your number?" Elena asked.

"It's not a different phone...it's a number I already have"

"Stefan?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Nope"

"Then who?" I asked.

He sighed and looked from Elena to me "Jeremy"

"No...no no...no...why Jeremy?"

"Because he knows that Jeremy knows who the vampire's are"

"Oh my god" Elena said.

"We need to go get him...now"

"We can't just barge in there...we're gonna need a plan and find out where my ditzy little brother is" Damon said and he handed Elena back her phone and sauntered out the room.

We ended up at Tyler's place, Caroline freaking out decided to call her mom, I was standing behind the seat, the only thing coming across my mind was my little brother...I swear to god if anything happened to him...I just...I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to him...or in the worst case scenario him being killed by Connor just to get what he wants.

"So we each take a different entrance, hit them at the same time" Damon said coming up with a plan.

"Stefan!" Elena cried getting up from the chair and running to him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Damon demanded

"Coming up with a plan" Stefan replied.

"Yeah we have a plan, the plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him" Damon said. In all honesty I wanted to kill the guy...he had my brother hostage.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful, Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages" Stefan said. True.

"hence the open heart surgery" Damon said.

"Damon's right" I said "Connor's strong but he's not going to be able to take all of us"

"I called in the hybrids to help too" Tyler said.

"My mom put squad cars up blocking the streets, they're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good too" Caroline said coming into the room.

"Good, great. No cops no witnesses no reason to wait around" Damon said.

"Alright, hold on. You're not all going" Stefan said looking round at us.

"he shot me nine times. If we're killing him, I want in"

"He's got Jeremy, we're going" Elena said and she glanced at me. Hmmm...she was trying.

"Listen nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into" Stefan said.

"Until YOU figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants" Damon said.

"This guy is known for setting traps right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom"

"Does he?" Elena asked.

"He's had it before" Stefan said. Why was I getting the feeling that Stefan was lying about something?

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon asked.

"She can't do magic" Caroline said.

"Really? Well call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger and maybe that will bring her out of retirement" Damon said.

Damon sauntered past, knocking Stefan's shoulder as he went past him, I followed him out.

"Where are you going now?" I asked.

He tapped his ear and pointed to the house, so I ran to catch up with him and then I heard Elena's voice and both of us turned to look at her.

"I'm coming"

"Since when?" I asked.

"He's my brother too, and god knows who else he's got in there" She said and she followed us over to the car. "Where are we even going?"

"Alaric's loft" Damon said starting the car.

I got in the passenger side and watched as Stefan left the Lockwood house and disappeared.

Elena was looking out the window and Damon was rummaging around in the drawers and then took out some vervain darts and I went to take them but he made a face at me and shook his head and he then pulled out a mini crossbow.

"Who is he talking to?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again" Damon said.

He took out a large map and he lay it on the table, I stood and looked round him at it.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's out way in. Courtsey of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls underground railroad"

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood Cellar" I said.

Damon snapped a picture of the map with his phone. "Yep" He said and he put his phone away, Elena's phone then began to ring and she answered it putting it on speaker.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"I can only make out the voices" He said.

"How many hostages?" Damon asked.

"Three, but guy's it's Matt and April Young" Stefan said.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets" Damon scoffed.

"We have to get them out of there" I said.

"I just need a little more time" Stefan said.

"Well, the clock's ticking brother" Damon said.

"You know I could do without the colored commentary" Stefan snapped and hung up.

"I'm going in these tunnels" I said and went to walk past Damon but he grabbed my wrist.

"No you're not. This guy doesn't know you're a vampire, let's keep it that way"

"Well maybe that's it" I said "I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages" I said.

I went to leave again but he didn't release my wrist.

"No. Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario he figures you out, kills you on the spot" Damon said.

"He's right" Elena said.

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself, both of you. Alaric trained me and I've been watching you and Stefan" I said pointing to Elena, I turned and walked towards the door.

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Damon asked and I turned to argue but he sped over to the bed and picked up the crossbow and pointed it at me.

"Bang. Now you're dead. Now what?" He asked.

I rushed at him and knocked the crossbow from his hand and sat on top of him on the bed, pointing the crossbow at his heart.

"Head shots no good, it has to be the heart, so now...you're dead" I said.

He smiled "You're sure acting like me"

He pushed the crossbow away so it wasn't pointing at his heart anymore.

"Our brother is in there Damon and if he dies and I could've done something about it...I won't forgive myself"

"We'll get him out. I promise" Damon said.

"What if...something happens to him?" Elena asked "Before we can get him out?"

I moved from on top of Damon and moved over to the blinds.

"It won't..I promise" He said.

His phone began ringing and he left the room to answer it.

"Listen..I wanted to say I was sorry" Elena said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For yesterday...I was out of order...and I shouldn't have treated you like that, I know it's hard...trust me I know it's hard...it's just...I don't want you to switch it off and I know that you with your guilt is just as bad as me and if you'd to kill someone..."

"I'm not gonna kill anyone..." I said shaking my head "Not unless they give me a reason to do it"

She nodded "Okay"

I looked over to the grill as Damon came back into the room.

"Stefan is on his way, this will all be over soon" Damon said.

"WIll it? I mean haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him away?" I asked.

"Well we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl"

"Really?" Elena asked and with that Stefan entered the loft.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked.  
"Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started" Damon smirked.

"Not yet. Klaus is sending some of his men. He'll take the front you and I can take the tunnels" Stefan said.

"Since when did we team up with Klaus and the lollipop guide?" Damon asked. Just when Klaus' name was mentioned the feeling of pure hatred racked through me...I hated him...he'd killed Jenna...he'd killed me...he tried to kill me again...he made Stefan a monster...and...urgh I hated him!

"Well I already told you Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're out best bets"

"Well how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Stop being paranoid Damon" Stefan said turning away from him.

"start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?" Damon asked.

"I am telling you the truth, this is the best way to get everyone out"

"Okay what is with you two? We're wasting time" Elena said.

"You know what, She's right. YOUR girlfriend is right Stefan, screw your plan, I'll kill Connor myself"

Both Elena and I followed Damon to the door but then Stefan rushed at him and stabbed him in the back with a vervain dart.

"STEFAN!" I cried as Damon's eyes began to shut.

Stefan moved him over to the couch and he took his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Why are you doing this?!" I demanded.  
"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels but I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do this my way" Stefan said.

"If you can't count on him?!" Elena shrieked. "You just vervained him!"

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you but then he'll go right after Connor no matter who get's get hurt"

I had to admit, I knew Stefan was right but at the same time...who the hell did he think he is? "Then I'm coming with you" Elena said.

"me too"

"You're not coming with me, either of you"

"You need our help Stefan" I said.

"What if Connor attacks and you both have to defend yourselves? And what if you kill him? The guilt would wreck the both of you" He said and pointed at me "Especially you"

" Do you think WE don't know that Stefan?" I asked.

"Of course we do. I'm barely holding it together and if Jeremy get's hurt..." Elena began.

He grabbed her face "I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you" Stefan said.

Elena began to freak out "No!"

"Listen to me, listen to me, this is the most important thing I have ever asked either of you to do, I need you to trust me, please"

She nodded and they kissed and then Stefan vanished.

I sat beside the couch on the floor, my legs crossed waiting for Damon to wake up, just then there was a sound..like...an expolsion I got up and rushed beside Elena.  
"What was that?"

"The grill...I'm gonna call Stefan" SHe said and left the room.

Just then I heard a groan and I knelt beside Damon.  
"Damon, hey can you get up?" I asked.

"Ohh where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him!"

He sat up slowly, and his skin began to sizzle.

"What the..." I began and looked to the window and Damon lay back down.

"Ow! Ow!" He cried.  
"He took your ring? Why would he do that?!" I asked.

Damon rolled off the couch and I moved back as he landed on the ground. I stood up straight.

"Because he's playing us. All this stalking, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up" Damon said "He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled"

"Then I need to get there" I said and I went to leave.

"No, April, this guy is dangerous!" Damon called.

I turned back and glared at him "So am I Damon!" I snapped. I was angry...really angry.

"Then you need to be smart, he doesn't know you're a vampire, you get as close as you can and you kill him" He said. "Be careful about it"

I nodded "I will" I said and I ran from the room.

When I got outside I walked over to the Grill and listened.

"I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go" I sighed angrily. Stefan what the hell are you doing?! I opened the door and walked into the Grill, Connor was holding a gun towards the bar and he whipped his head around. Jeremy was standing a few feet away from him.

"Please" I said putting my hands up. He pointed his gun at me "Please don't hurt him". He then moved the gun and pointed it at Jeremy.

"You come any closer, he's dead"

"Aj get out of here!" Jeremy cried.  
"He and Elena are the only family that I have left...just let him go" I pleaded.

"You hear that? Your friend is watching I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three" Connor stated "One! Two!"

It was then that I seen Stefan stand up, his arms raised in surrender and Connor pointed his gun at him...this was it, I needed to kill him. I had to. I ran at him and he shot his gun...I threw Connor onto the ground and sat above him, choking him. Just then I noticed Jeremy was bleeding and a strange ticking noise but I kept my eyes on Connor, he was struggling for air but still trying to fight me off him. The bomb exploded and I looked up.

"Jeremy?!" I cried.

Connor took me by surprise and threw me to the ground and he rolled on top of me, grabbing my hair he went to stake me but I grabbed his wrist, trying to keep it as far from me as possible.

Just then he wasn't on top of me anymore, I breathed heavily and stood up, finding that Connor and Stefan were both gone.  
"Jeremy!" I cried running when I smelled the blood.

I knelt in front of him, his face pale from the blood loss I bit into my wrist and put it to his mouth, when I was done I pulled my wrist back and I touched his face. My little brother...I sighed slightly and then breathed in, the scent of Jeremy's blood drifting up my nose. I could feel my face change and my fangs retract. NO! No this wasn't going to happen. Not like this. I felt my face go back to normal and I backed away from him.

"I'm sorry-I-" I began but he cut me off.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it, I know you're not going to hurt me"

"How did this happen Jer? Why did Connor come after you?" I asked.

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo"

"His what?" I asked.

"His hunter's mark, it's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

"No..no they- wait, who else knows about this?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't even know, Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday but I can't remember. Someone compelled me"

I stood up, I was furious..Stefan did this. I was going to kill him.

"I think know who...get home and get cleaned up...okay?" I asked "I love you" I said and I kissed his forehead. He stood and we both left the Grill. I called Elena, but she didn't answer...I called Damon but he didn't answer.

I rushed to the tunnels knowing they would be there, I could hear running and then I could smell him. Connor. He turned and I grabbed a hold of him, grabbing his neck and I bit into him, the blood running down my throat. Connor let out a grunt in pain and I pulled back letting him fall to his knees.  
"Stay the hell away from my brother!" I growled.

"Look at you, so worried about your brother, you're the biggest monster he'll ever meet" He said and he stuck a stake in my stomach. I let out a groan, the rage building up.

"You missed" I snarled and twisted his neck so easily. I heard the snapping, and he fell back. Dead. I breathed heavily and pulled the stake out letting it drop to the ground. It felt good...now Jeremy would be okay...but then...I just killed someone...I stared down at the body...oh my god I killed him. I just...I killed him. I let out a shaky breath, wiping the blood away from my chin.

I grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged him out of the tunnels out into the woods...I looked around. I needed to bury him..and I had to do it now. I felt bad...really bad, the guilt was starting to creep up...but he deserved it...didn't he? I eventually found a shovel.

"Aj?" A voice asked.

I looked around, seeing Stefan and Damon, I shook my head at them.

"I need to bury him" I said "I killed him, I should do it"

I ignored the two of them and continued to dig, Stefan put a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away.

"Hey, hey come on" He said.

"Don't! I heard you talking to him! Making some secret deal with Klaus? Hasn't Klaus done enough to you Stefan?! You promised you would protect Jeremy! You said I could trust you Stefan!"

"April it's complicated"

"No it's not complicated Damon!" I shouted at him "You want to know why? Because he's dead. You told me to kill him..so I did"He looked so helpless, Stefan did too but I didn't care. I looked down at the body "I killed him...I killed someone"

I wanted to cry..yet I couldn't...It wasn't my place to cry. Though..the anger, the guilt and the betrayal running through me right now was becoming a little much.

When I was done I went home, Stefan followed me. I stopped him before I got into the house.

"Aj.."

"Don't" I said shaking my head "Don't...you lied...again, but it's not my job to tell Elena..I'm done with you"

"You're angry at me and you have every right but you need to understand-"

"Understand what Stefan? I killed him...I killed someone!" I hissed "You were making some secret deal with Klaus...and now...I feel terrible and yeah, I know you said I would...but in a way...I don't care because he almost killed Jeremy...but at the same time...I have all these emotions running through me right now I don't know what's what...so just...for now leave me alone"

I turned and went into the house, Elena was standing in the doorway a strange expression on her face.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"What?"

She was then in front of me and she pulled me into a hug...and that's when it happened. I broke down.  
"I killed him Elena" I cried.

"It's okay" She said into my shoulder.

"It's not okay...I killed...I killed him"

She hugged me tighter "It's going to be okay..."

"I lost control...he just...he almost killed Jeremy and I..killed him..."

"Shhhh" She shushed me rocking me from side to side. "It's going to be okay...I promise"

"I'm so sorry...you were right...I'm a-"

"You're not okay? I wasn't right...when you left Alaric's...Damon explained how you felt and I...I just I'm scared of what we're gonna become" She said into my shoulder, her voice cracking "And you...I just worry about you...you're not a usual vampire...I mean you can't even drink out a blood bag...I love you and I'm worried...I don't mean to be a bitch about it...I just don't want to think about you turning it off"

"I wont" I sighed into her shoulder, my eyes wet.

We stood in the embrace for a few moments before both of us pulled back. I looked to my hands, they were covered in blood..I think in all honesty it was a mix between mine, Jeremy's and Connor's blood.

"I need a shower" I sighed.

"Yeah" She nodded.

I went up the stairs and straight into the shower, I looked to my hands again still covered in blood, I rinsed them under the water and shut my eyes. I let out a sigh and shook my head...what was happening to me? I didn't want to be this person...yet at the same time...I enjoyed the feeling...this is what I didn't understand.

After I got out of the shower, I pulled on my pajama shorts and my tank top, I went into my room and sat on the window seat, looking out into the street. I stared out and rubbed my eyes. I lost control today..I killed someone. Elena and I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but we were wrong the worst feeling is the moment you realize you've lost yourself.

Just then something dripped onto my bare leg and I looked down, where did the blood come from? I rubbed my nose but there wasn't anything there, I glanced at the floor seeing the small pools of blood leading over to the door, I let out a shaky breath and got up following it...what the hell was happening? I slowly made my way over to the door and opened it, the blood leading to the bathroom door.

I noticed the blood hand print on it "Elena?" I shouted but didn't get an answer. Where was she? Was this...was this her? I went into the bathroom and I put the switch on, and almost choked. There was blood everywhere...I gasped and walked further in and then looked to the mirror and I let out another gasp "KILLER" was written on it. I backed away from it and ended up slipping onto my back and I shut my eyes for a minute and then opened them finding myself lying on a clean floor with no blood anywhere near me.

I looked up to the mirror seeing that "KILLER" and gone aswell...I managed to stand and drag myself back to my bedroom.

Oh my god...what was happening to me?


	69. Season4 We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**THANK YOU'S: Earwen85 ,TvdLover87654, grapejuice101 and SomebodyWhoCares for yoir reviews on the last chapter. **

**Chapter 69: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

I was lying on my bed...like I had been for hours, the only two people in the house were me and Jeremy..Elena had gone to talk to Stefan and hadn't come back so I assumed that she was okay with him. I turned onto my side and stared at the window...urgh! I moved and got up shoving the covers off me. I went past Elena's room, and there she was lying asleep on the bed...how had I not heard her come back in? Had she even gone out...I'm going mad.

I went down into the kitchen and put a glass of milk in the microwave...would that even work? Would that help a vampire go to sleep? Probably not.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked.

I turned around, tensing up but when I turned nobody was there, the microwave began beeping causing me to jump in surprise. I sighed and took the cup out and went to go back up stairs and I almost had a heart attack.

"You know it makes sense; Guilty conscience" Connor said...how...what?

"You're not here. I'm dreaming" I said matter of factly.

"And how do you know I'm not here?" He asked.

He began walking towards me and I backed up to keep the distance.

"Because...you're..d-" I stopped myself from saying it.

"Go on, say it"

"Because you're dead" I said.

"yes, I am, was that the first time you've taken a human life?" He asked.

"You're a ghost. That's gotta be it. You're a ghost that's what's happening right now..Jer...Jeremy!...Jeremy!" I called. Maybe he could...he could see ghosts right? "You're a ghost, you're haunting me. You're just a ghost..."

"Can a ghost..do this?" he asked and he managed to grab me into a chokehold and began strangling me. I lifted my elbow and thrust it into his stomach and he let go of me and I shoved him back and he went flying into the table. I began breathing heavily...oh my god...what was happening? He got up and began walking back towards me and I picked up a knife and stabbed it into his neck and I pulled the blade out and then the vision of Connor wasn't Connor anymore...it...no. It was Jeremy.  
"oh my god!" I cried and I dropped the knife.

He fell to the ground and I went down with him, the tears welled up.  
"Jer! Jer! ELENA!" I screamed "Jeremy...no, no, no" I cried shaking my head I looked down and seen that he had his ring on but it didn't make a difference, I'd still stabbed him.."No, no! Jer! Elena help me!"

"Oh my god..." He voice came and she ran beside me. "What happened"

"I was...I don't know...I...I stabbed him" I cried.

Jeremy's eyes shut and he died and that made me feel a hundred times worse than what I already did.

"Oh my...god" I cried.

"Help me get him into the living room" She said and she stopped though his blood on her hands.

"Elena focus" I said "Come on"

She shook herself and helped me through to the living room.

"I'll call Damon" She said and left the room.

"Jer...Jer I'm so so so sorry" I cried.

The light outside the window began to come through and after fifteen minutes Damon was in the house.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know...I must've been hallucinating or something...I stabbed him...but..I saw Connor..I meant to stab Connor" I said and I began to pace "I can't believe this happened...what am I going to say to him?"

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring that drove Ric crazy?" Damon tried and I glared at him "You should have called Stefan"

"We don't want to talk to him" Elena said from the doorway "He's been lying, and keeping things from us. He compelled Jeremy to forget god knows what"

"In all fairness, I mean, April killing him kinda trumps that and you should've called Stefan" Damon said again.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Stefan.

"Hey" He said.

"PS, I called Stefan" Damon said. I glared at him and then looked at Stefan.

"What happened? Why did you call me?" Stefan asked.

"I just...I need to go upstairs and shower...clean all the blood off my hands"

Y'know I noticed that after becoming a vampire...I've taken a lot of showers.

I walked out of the room and went up the stairs, I stripped out of the bloody and put on a robe, I sighed and stared at the blood on my hands...oh my god this...was my little brother's blood...what...oh my god.

I went to go into the shower but Stefan blocked my path.

"Listen-" he began.

"Don't not right now" I said shaking my head "Not right now"

"You need my help"

"No..I don't want your help right now Stefan" I said and went to go past him.

"I know you're mad at me, so is ELena and I hate this...but-"

"I don't want you to talk your way out of this because I'm not in the mood...I stabbed my little brother in the neck...so forgive me if I'm not in the mood" I said and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I went into the shower and let the blood run until the water went clean and I sighed, resting my head against the panels. I looked down and seen more blood and I gasped, looking back up but nothing was there. I looked back down ad seen the blood again, freaking out I jamp out the shower and wrapped the towel around me.

I went out of the bathroom and got my clothes went back in and got dressed, blow dried my hair and went back into my bedroom and looked in the mirror, adjusting the top of the floaty shirt that Elena and Jeremy had given me for my birthday, I bent down to pick up the brush lying on the floor and then looked back up seeing Connor in the mirror.

I gasped and turned around and he rubbed the blood on his neck and then put his hand out "Would you like some? you seemed to enjoy it when you drink from me"

"I wasn't myself...you made me angry"

"Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" He asked.  
"You staked me" I said.

"Because you're a monster and you deserve to die" he said "Admit it"

"No!" I cried and ran from the room, I stumbled slightly when I went into the kitchen. "Damon..." I said.

I turned to look at him but he wasn't there it was Connor.

"Decomposition in the first twenty four hours, I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you"

"No!" I cried again and ran for the front door.

"April!" Damon's voice called but I ignored it, too scared to look back in case it wasn't him.

I ran out onto the porch and just then I was grabbed and no longer on my porch anymore.

I was being dragged into a room, Klaus had a hold of my arm as I struggled to get away from him.

"let go of me!" I snapped.

"Certainly" he said and shoved me just a little further so I was standing in the middle of a room "I apologize for the lack of windows, it's to preserve the art, and of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun"

"I'm not gonna kill myself, I would never do that" I said.

"Oh but you'll want to, I did. The problem is I'm immortal" he said.

"You went through this?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. For fifty two years, four months and nine days. I was tormented in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture, It was the only period in my life that I actually felt time" He said.

"So you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know this too?"

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive you should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love"

"What else does Stefan know?" I demanded.

"Well that's one of life's little mysteries" He said and he backed up.

"How did you make it stop?" I asked.

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped the hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms"

He knocked on the door and it opened "Don't say I didn't warn you" He said and he left the room, leaving me alone.

I sat down, and after god knew how long a guy came in, probably not much older than me.

"Clothes, toothbrush" he said sitting the duffel on the bed "Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you"

"Just...please go away" I said.

He left and then Connor appeared and I jamp up.

"I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, as a constant reminder of what you've done, what you've become. So tell me how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

"It was horrible It was the worst thing I've ever done"

"You're lying" he said.  
"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. Tell the truth"

"I am telling the truth"

"You're lying"

I walked over to him.

"Fine! I liked it! I loved the taste of your blood. Are you happy?!"

"I'm not happy, Aj. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother? Parents?"

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry"

"Are you sorry about your parents dying too?"

"Don't"

"They ran off Wickery bridge because of Elena...but they weren't supposed to be in the car were they? And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last miserable breath"

"I'm not going to let you do this to me" I said shaking my head.

"Then git rid of me" He laughed "Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, now look what you've become, you're a monster and you deserve to die" He said I turned away, putting my hands over his ears "You don't want to listen to me? Fine."

He disappeared and when I turned I was standing in front of me.  
"Then how about you and I have a little chat?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Miss me?" She asked with a smirk.

"You're not real...you're not you can't be...you're just not here. I'm imagining things"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm here"

I sank down onto a chair and she began circling me.

"Now you're a killer. What do people think of the new you?"

"Shut up!"

"The girl everybody loves is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe even worse"

"I made a mistake. I can do better" I said.

"No you can't, you're a vampire. You'll kill again, and it'll change you, and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me"

I got up, full of rage "I am nothing like you!"

"I was you before you even existed. I cared...I loved...and then I turned...and then it all changed. People hate me, they knew the real me, I mean...Damon loved me...and you're just...a new version of me,...you're a toy always the toy"

"Shut up!" I screamed and ran at her, trying to attack her but I fell on the bed.

I sat up again, the tears coming I put my head in between my legs and I began to cry...why wouldn't this be over? Just...be over please...let it go away.

"You were such a good girl when you were human, always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends; except weren't they ones that ended up getting hurt?"

"I never wanted that" I said.

"Bonnie lost her Grams because of you, her mom was turned into a vampire because of you, you know she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever stop to think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone"

"I'm not gonna kill myself!"

"Ugh, why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean maybe it was worth it when you were worth it, but you're nothing now. You're a monster Aj, you deserve to die"

I shook my head, tears still escaping my eyes.

Just after a few minutes the door opened revealing Stefan.

"Aj...hey"

I got up, seeing not Stefan but Connor walk towards me.

"No, no"I stammered moving back from him "Stay away from me"

"let me help you" Stefan said. Appearing and then he vanished again.

I rushed to the bed and grabbed the led pipe that I knew was underneath it and went to hit him with it but he grabbed my wrist.

"Aj stop!"

I threw him against the wall and pushed the led pipe into his stomach and it then revealed to be Stefan...feeling bad I ran for it. I ran until I wasn't anywhere near Klaus' mansion.

I was walking...to god only knew where. The images of The night I became a vampire, feeding on people at the frat party...killing Connor all rushing through my mind.

"Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this" A voice said I turned my head seeing Connor. I ignored him.

"You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone, you're a monster and you deserve to die" Elizabeth said.

I kept walking, wanting to run away from them. But I stopped suddenly, realizing where I'd walked too. Wickery Bridge. I looked around and almost let out a cry but I didn't and managed to get myself over to the railing.

"It's okay sweetie" A voice said.

I jumped slightly and turned to see my mom standing, a smile on her face.

"Mom?"

She smiled at me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and she caressed my cheek.

"I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where everything should have ended for Elena..but now..it's your turn"

"I don't know what to do" I cried shaking my head.

"Yes you do honey, you know exactly what to do" She said. She looked down and I followed her gaze to my ring and then looked back at her. "That's right, the sun will be up soon and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Aj, you know it is. Admit it"

She was right "Because I'm a monster and I deserve to die" I looked over Wickery bridge and took of my ring...I stared at it for a minute before dropping it into the water. But then something hit me "I can't do this...I can't leave Laney...and Jeremy"

"Jeremy is better off without you and Elena...she'll look after him..she's stronger than you, she can fight this, don't you see that?"

"But Mom they won't have anyone"

"They'll have each other and Jeremy will have you. You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him"

I nodded "You're...you're right. I...I'm sorry I...Mommy I didn't mean to disappoint you" I cried.

"You didn't You were everything I ever wanted you to be, but you died and you were supposed to stay dead"

"April" A voice said.

I was confused so I turned and seen Damon.  
"Damon?" I asked.

I turned back to see that my mom was gone and I sighed, letting a tear slip down my cheek, I turned back to Damon.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out...where everything bad goes wrong" He said.

"You were right Damon, Vampire's kill people" I said "Stefan was right too...I can't live with myself"

"Look at you being all glass is half empty, let's just go home and talk about this before you do something stupid..okay?"

I turned to see Connor and not Damon.

"The sun will be up soon. It's almost over" He said.

I nodded and slowly looked back out at the water, letting a sigh escape my lips the sun coming up and I looked down at my hand before back out to the water.

"Where's your ring?" Damon demanded and I ignored him "Where's you ring April?!"

He sighed aggrivatedly and took a step forwards "We need to get you inside"

I looked around at him and then felt someone behind me.

"It's almost time" Connor said and I turned my head to look at him.

"What you're going through is a curse, we know how to break it but we just have to get you inside" Damon said.

"Don't let him stop you, I know you want to, but you can't. Don't" Connor said.

Damon looked away and then back at me "Damn it April" He rushed at me but I moved quickly away from him and kept my distance. It was almost over. Just then it was like a breath of fresh air, air drifting around me.

I breathed heavily and I opened my eyes, Connor wasn't beside Damon anymore.

"He's gone" I said.

Damon smiled "It's okay" he nodded.

Suddenly there was a sizzling noise and I became confused but then it hit me, Damon looked at me, his eyes wide. I could smell the burning flesh as clear as anything and I looked down at my hands, the flesh burning. I looked to the sun and seen it starting to rise. I looked to Damon who looked back at me. My face was beginning to burn.

I was terrified "Damon..." I whimpered and he ran at me, grabbing me and then I don't remember anything else but hitting water...

My eyes fluttered open and I was on something comfy, I blinked and looked to my hand which was outstretched and seen my ring was back on..how did that...how did that get there?

"Fished it out of the water for you" A voice said and I turned seeing Damon sitting on the window seat. "Little tip vampire's hate to swim...how are you feeling?"

"My head's clear. I can remember everything but now like I lived it...like it was a really bad dream" I said and I sat up properly. "You saved me"

"Of course I did" he said.

"Thank you"

"You know what they say about teenage suicide" he said and I stared at him "Don't do it" He moved and sat on the bed just a few inches from me. I smiled at him.

"I just..can't believe I almost..."

"You weren't yourself" he said.

I grabbed his hand "If it wasn't for you.." He looked down at my hand and then back up at me a smile creeping across his face and I moved so my lips touched his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" He said and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm about to take a very...annoying road and tell you something"

He moved back and took a hold of my hand, put it on top of mine.

"because I know that you think Stefan's been lying...which yeah...he has but this rough patch...isn't what you think Everything that he's doing is to help you and Elena...and after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off Wicker bridge okay?"

I laughed.

"There may be a way out of this for you April" He said.

I stared at him, feeling confused...what was he talking about?

"There maybe a cure" he said.

"A...cure?" I asked.

"For the vampireism...you might not need to be a vampire"

I stared at him...did I want to be human again? "Damon I don't...I don't know if...I want to be...human again"

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know if I want to be human again" I said more confidently.

"You're serious"

"It's..Elena that's struggling with it...I have been too but...I have you" I said staring at him. He seemed genuinely surprised. "But...if you want me too.."

"I'm fine with you either way" He said and he moved kissing my forehead "But it's your choice"

He got off the bed "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later...some things I need to do" he said.

I nodded "okay"

He kissed me again and then left, I rubbed my head before I heard the door being chapped. I got up and went downstairs opening the door and I seen Stefan leaning against the pillar.

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you" I said.

"Nah, it's alright. I probably deserved it, so um Damon tells me he clued you in"

"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked.

He laughed "Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets" He sat down on the porch steps "We al want the same thing we just have to work together"

I sat down next to him and folded my arms.

"Stefan..."

"I know he told me" He said "That you..weren't sure if you wanted to be human again"

I bit my lip "it's just...I want to be able to get it under control...the blood lust and I know I'm being a bit of a hypocryte...but this way...I can help protect people...I can help you" I said.

"Aj, we're more than capable"

"I know that Stefan...but...it's not just that...the way I feel...about everything is...interesting and honeslty I don't want to lose that...but if you want to keep searching for the cure...for Elena and maybe yourself...than I don't have ny objections"

He looked at me surprised "What?"

"I know that...you would take that cure in a heart beat Stefan...because you love her" I said and smiled slightly "I'd be happy for you..but right now I don't know if I want to be human again..."

"It might take a whole for us to find it...and by then-"

"By then I could've changed my mind...yeah...I've not actually thought about Stefan...I just...I'm surprised that you're looking for a cure...but you don't need to worry about me...I'm not struggling with what I am...as bad as Elena because I know...that she's...she's taking it hard and I don't want that for her" I said "And you've been so strong for the both of us...and I know...I haven't been a very good friend over the last few day's but I'm adjusting...to this...and I want to see if I can do it"

"I accept that" he sighed.

"Do you?" I asked looking at him.

he stared at me "I never wanted this for you or Elena"

"I know Stefan" I said "I know"

We sat in silence watching the street in front of us.

"You're a good friend...my best friend" I said.

He turned to look at me, the surprise etched on his features again.

"But..."

"Best friends have...fall outs right? New...slate" I said. "If you want that"

"I'd like that..." he laughed slightly.

"Well then...a new slate" I said and stared out in front of me again.

The question rang through my mind...did I want to stay like this forever or did I want to be human again?


	70. Season 4- My Brother's Keeper

**THANK YOU'S: Tvdlover87654, Pam B, Earwen85, Marril96, Mia Salvatore, SomebodyWhoCares, Adoratio and Guest for your lovely reviews on the last chapters Im glad you guy's like my story so much and I'm glad you like AJ too...soooooooooo THANK YOU! **

**Okay...so at the end of the episode it's Delena sex...well...HAHAHAHAH it won't be..it shall be DAPRIL sex and you shall like it! Lol I'm kidding but it will be Dapril sex though...and as for you who don't like graphic stuff...just uh..please beware and I'm sorry if it's a little too graphic it's really the first time I've written smut...**

**Chapter 70: My Brother's keeper**

Miss Mystic Falls...always fun. Yeah right. Last year I was almost killed by my best friend...I sighed rolling my eyes as I walked around the Lockwood mansion and then went outside..but I could hear Caroline.

_"All the more reason for us to find the cure" _I rolled my eyes and stopped walking when I seen her. she seen me and gave a weak smile "Look I got to go...be careful the two of you. And remember there is sublimation and then there is insanity"

She put the phone down and smiled at me and I smiled back at her, moving to help her arrange the flowers.

"Look, I'm your best friend" She said "But...I want you to think about this Aj...do you really want to be like this forever?"

"Caroline" I sighed "I just...I don't know"

"I want you to be okay"

"I am okay" I said and shrugged "When am I never okay?"

"I don't want you to be this...I want you to be human"  
"Caroline" I said.

"Sorry...it's just it seems that you want to stay a vampire but a few weeks ago you didn't even want to be one"

"I know that...but it's different now...if Stefan is going to find the cure, then he can cure Elena"

"But then there's you...what happens if...you turn it off?"

"I won't"

"How do you know?"

"I have Damon" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah cause Damon's the poster boy for sanity"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's not exactly the best role model vampire"

"But I trust him" I said "So it doesn't really make much of a difference" I said.

"Yes it does"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"get the cure...the be in love with him"

"But then...I'll get old and yeah I know...so Bella Swan of me...but I love him Caroline, and I should get to choose if I want to be with him forever"

Before she got a chance to say anything else a voice interrupted us.

"Excuse me I'm a little lost, I'm here to interview contestants"

"You're Professor Shane" I said.

"Yeah that's right professor by day; pageant judge by other day" He said. A twinge of sadness pung inside me because I remember Damon saying about Ric "History Teacher by day...Vampie hunter by night" I bit my lip "In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship"

"Uh inside by the parlor" Caroline said and she pointed up to the house.

"Right in there?" he asked.

"Mhm" She nodded.

"Alright I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination" He said.

Caroline laughed silently to herself as he walked off.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse" I said looking back at her.

"He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep"

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Jack of all trades kind of creepy"

"Hmmm"

"Listen Caroline...I want you to be able to respect my choice"

"I can try" she sighed rolling her eyes.

I glared at her "Seriously"

"Okay" She said.

"bye" I said and turned on my heel walking away from her.

* * *

The next day I was standing in the room with Caroline, Elena and April deciding which colour was best for April.

"Blue" We all said.

"Really? The blue seems a little safe" April said.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges" I said with a nod.

"She's right" Elena said.

"Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court" Caroline said.

Both Elena and I smiled and Damon walked into the room.

"She got my vote" He said grinning.

I stopped breathing...it was like...I shook my head. Caroline threw a black jacket at him and it hit him in the chest, he raised his eyebrows in a "Really?" kind of way.

"Get out! Lurker!" She snapped.  
"Ouch" He said sarcastically. "Where's professor Shane"

"Check the judges table" Caroline said.

She started to close the door on him but he stopped and pushed it back open and he walked in and pointed at April.

"Red one, definitely" He said. He was right...the red one did look nice and it would look nice on her.

"We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy" Elena said.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point" Damon said.

Caroline looked over at Damon and put her hands on her hips "DId you win Miss Mystic Falls last year? No. I don't think you did"

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue"

"Nobody cares what you think" Elena said rolling her eyes.  
"I care" April said with a small smile, her cheeks a rosy colour.

"See? Young April cares, Red, right...and then there is My April?" He asked.

I stared at it "The red is pretty.." I said.

Caroline and Elena gaped at me.

"and my work here is done" Damon said smirking he walked out of the room.

"Uh what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one?" Caroline asked.  
"What happened to safe is good?" Elena asked.

I stared at them for a minute...just sort of in a daze, he was breathtaking...I shook my head and looked over at April "Which ever one you want to wear...it's your choice...your choice should be respected" I said and headed out the door.

"Damon" I said following him down the stairs.

He stopped and looked up at me, his blue eyes twinkling...was it just me or did he become more beautiful everyday?

"Still here" he smiled.

I sighed "We need to talk"

"Okay"

"Caroline...Elena and Stefan...they don't think...I should stay a vampire"

"What do you want?" He asked and he took my hand in his.

"Honestly? I haven't really thought about it...but if it had to come down to it...I...kind of want to stay with you...forever and never let go"

He smiled "Really?"

"Of course" I said and I went to kiss him but was interrupted.

"Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit" A voice said. We both looked to see Professor Shane and by the look on Damon's face I could tell he was not happy for interrupting us. Damon sighed, touched my arm and then walked off. I watched him go and he gave me one last glance before leaving me standing alone.

What was it about him? He just...I loved him so much and I think because I'm a vampire my emotions and feelings for him are a little bit over the top...I mean I'm agreeing with everything he says...when do I ever do that? I mean it's Damon. I stood for another few minutes before Elena stood in front of me.

"Hi" I said.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"That...you agreed with him"  
"So? The red one was pretty"

"You said blue first...what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Elena what because I didn't agree with what you and Caroline said! Get off my back about it okay? I know what this is about and honestly if I want to stay a vampire. I will..you understand that?"

I stormed past her and out into the garden, just as the girl's were being introduced. I looked around my eyes meeting Damon's and I smiled, he smiled back at me softly...god...he is so beautiful.

"As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court" Caroline said and everyone clapped for the girl's, I didn't pay attention to anything else Caroline was saying...my eyes on Damon that was until she said April's name.

"And finally we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert" She walked down the stairs and I looked around. Where the hell was Jeremy? It was then that I seen Matt head over and he joined April to dance with her. I could see Caroline was freaking out but she kept a large smile on her face.

I let my eyes look around for Jeremy but I couldn't see him and then as I watched the girl's begin to dancel...I looked to Damon who looked back at me. Why did I want to dance with him? I hated dancing. He looked away and I turned going through the crowd looking for Jeremy.

"Hey, what's with the last minute escort? Where is Jeremy?" Caroline asked.  
"I'm calling him now" I said and pulled out my phone just as Elena appeared.

"He's not picking up" I said. Damon appeared.

"DO the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine" Damon said.

"Matt said Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from us" Elena said.

"WHat?" I breathed. Oh no...

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine"  
"I don't know" I said "I have a bad feeling"

"If I'm not worried you shouldn't be worried. Let it go, I'll go look for him" Damon said.

"Okay" I said with a nod and he took off.

"Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here" Caroline said "Elena you go call Stefan-"

"Maybe Damon's right" I said "Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck into the woods"

"No Damon is never right" Caroline said "Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?"

"I don't know but why do I think you won't hesitate to tell me?" I snapped.

"Fine. Friend-tervention. I think your so called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement and I don't like it"

"My so called feelings?"

"And the thought of you two together is really wanting to make me barf...I didn't mind it when you were human..but now? It's sickening"

I stared at her and Klaus stopped beside her "Easy love you're making a scene"

"Wow, Caroline thank you for making this very difficult time, so much fucking easier" I growled and walked away from her, Klaus and Elena. They were beginning to annoy me. I walked around until I decided to ask about Jeremy. The girl with dark blonde hair was standing and I patted her shoulder.

"Hey...have you seen Jeremy? He's...missing?"

"No I haven't Aj sorry"

"If you see him will you let him know I'm looking for him?"

"Of course" She said.

"Thank you"

Just then everyone moved so they could announce the winner, I moved so I was standing in the crowd and looked up to Elena and Caroline. I was getting sick of their stupid little judgements...it was starting to get to me...why did they care? What did it matter to them?

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Caroline would you like to do the honors?" Carol asked.

She moved to the mic and smiled "This years Miss Mystic Falls is..." She said and opened the envelope "April Young" I clapped, I was happy for her...at least she was happy.

"Hey can we talk?" A voice asked.

I turned seeing Jeremy "Hey" I said "Of course we can"

he nodded and took off, I stood for a minute before following him into the house, when I went into the house he was sitting in an empty room.

"Hey where have you been?" I asked. I noticed the stake in his hand "What are you doing with that?"

He stood up and stared at me.

"Put it down" I said.

"Connor was right, all I can think about is killing vampires" he said.

"You're nothing like Connor" I said.

"I want to believe that and I know that I don't want to hurt you or Elena but everything inside is telling me to drive this take through your heart" he said and I stared at him, wanting to cry.

"Why would you say that?" I asked feeling upset "It's me Jer"

"And you're a vampire" He said.

"yeah but I'm also your sister" I moved and grabbed his wrist "Jer I would never do anything to hurt you"

Suddenly I smelled the blood and I turned his hand over and stared at it, the veins creeping onto my face and I looked up at him.

"No" He said his voice cracked, I stopped myself the veins going away again. I backed away from him.

"Get...get it away from me Jeremy"

I turned around to go out the door and I heard him move, I knew what was gonna happen here. I turned around and grabbed his wrist stopping him from staking me and I shoved him and he landed on his back. I gasped and moved forward.

"Jer, Jer, hey wake up! Jer please wake up" I begged.

I was panicking and then all of a sudden his eyes opened and he stabbed me in the neck...I couldn't...oh my god...I tried to breath in and I put my hands to my neck and Jeremy kneeled down in front of me and raised the stake...this was it...it was all over.  
"Jeremy!" A voice shouted.

"Get out of here, Matt"

"Jeremy you don't want to do this, that's you sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm"

"Shut up Matt!" Jeremy shouted. I was still trying to breathe in.

"Jeremy look at me, I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her!" Matt said.

He hesitated..please Jer...please don't do this and then he raised the stake again and suddenly he wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Get him out fo here matt" Stefan's voice said.

I moved my hands trying to get the stake out of my neck "let me do it, lt me do it, let me do it" Stefan said and I stared at him, my eyes wide. Stefan gently took my hands away from the stake and he pulled it out. I breathed in and he stared down at me, I rubbed my neck and he stroked my cheek.

"I need to go see Jeremy" I said shaking my head and I got up, seeing Elena in the doorway. I stared at her and then moved out past her running out of the house across the yard.  
"Aj wait!"

"I have to see Jer, this shouldn't be happening to him"

"It was my fault" Stefan said.

I stopped and turned to look at him, Elena looking at him in confusion aswell.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"I'm starting to think when a hunter kills a vampire the urge to kill the gets stronger" he said.

"tell me you haven't been with him this whole time" I said.

he didn't say anything

"You've been making him kill vampire's? Stefan really?" I asked.

"We need to get the map to get the cure"

"Does the cure matter? If it means Jeremy losing his humanity for ours...is it really worth it?" I asked.

"Of course it is" he said."Jeremy's the only way to fix this"

"You mean us?" I asked. "The only way to fix us...well find it for Elena because I've made up my mind I don't want it...because all of you are telling me I'm different...I'm not I'm still me...I'm sic of you all trying to push me around...I'm a big girl I can do this and honestly if it comes down to it...I don't need your support"

"Aj" Elena began.

"No i've made up my mind" I said shaking my head. "Find the cure for Elena Stefan, not me"

He stared at me and I seen Damon approching...my day suddenly getting better. Both Stefan and Elena stared at me then at him and then walked off. I watched them go and shook my head...why were they making this so difficult?

* * *

Elena had decided to go stay with Caroline...Stefan was gonna go there too. Damon opened the front door and I walked into the house, seeing Stefan.

"We can't stay at home anymore" I said.

He nodded "I know"

"Stefan..." I sighed "I'm sorry..."

He gave a small smile "I know" He nodded and he patted my shoulder and left the house, leaving only me and Damon. He smiled at me.

"Come on" He said and he picked up my bag and we walked up to the room together.

He sat my bags near the drawers and he took my hand and smiled "Don't worry about them" he said.

"I'll try" I huffed.

he led me downstairs and I sat on the couch, my leg crossed over the other, Damon poured a drink and walked over to me and handed me it.

"Thanks" I said and I took a drink of it, Damon sat down next to me.

"I was being polite...I thought you hated whiskey"

"My brother wants to kill me" I said.

"Welcome to the club" He smirked and he held out his glass, I clinked mine with his and we took a drink.

"Jeremy can't live with me or Elena, Stefan and Elena want to fix me, Caroline flat out admitted tha she didn't like me this way I think it's safe to say I'm not good at this vampire thing"

"You want to know what I think?" he asked.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive" he said and I smiled and then laughed.

"You know...That dance...and I don't even like dancing but..."  
"But what?" he asked. "You wanted to dance?" He smiled and I nodded.

"I wanted to dance with you tdoay" I said "And I feel stupid"

Damon put his glass down and took my glass sitting it down aswell. He stood up and put his hand out to me and I smiled, taking it and he pulled me up onto my feet. He moved so we were standing near the fireplace. He took my other hand,and put it on his shoulder and lowered his hand to my waist he kept a grip on one hand and then he placed his forehead against mine as he began swaying.

It was strange with no music but I was enjoying it, I giggled slightly when he spun me round and pulled me back, but it wasn't like anything I'd witnessed before, our lips crushed together and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapping around my waist. I moved and slammed Damon against the wall and I broke the lamp I looked at it before turning back to Damon and crushing my lips to his again.

He gripped my waist and I moved back, ripping his shirt open and kissed him again and he growled under his breath, moving me so I was against the wall next to the fireplace and he continued to kiss me, he lifted my leg up against his waist and caressed it and...it was...just so good. It felt amazing I gripped onto the wall behind me and he lifted me, and I wrapped both legs around his waist.

He kissed my neck and moved so he had me on my back, on the floor and I flipped him over, kissing his chest. He let out a low moan and I smirked...okay so I'd had sex with Damon before...but not Vampire sex...and this sex was...well...I don't know amazing?

"Bed now" He growled and he lifted me and ran until my back was on the bed.

He lifted my back and ripped my dress off, and took his shirt of fully,I moved so I was straddling above him and I could feel the growing erection against my bare leg and I smiled, pushing him down and I kissed his lips before moving down ad kissing his bare chest, going down and then he rolled over so i was under him.

He kissed my neck and down my chest, his hand moving to the top of my panties, his lips moved back to mine before he took them off, I didn't even feel him removing his boxers...but they were gone because he entered me and I let out a moan, glad that nobody else was in the house he straddled me as he moved in and out in a rocking motion and he moved so his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

I clung to his back as he began to go faster, "Oh my god" I moaned.

"You can call me that" He said into my neck.

He kissed my neck and I flipped him over so I was on top of him, he gripped onto my waist still and moved his hands with my hips as I moved up and down. "April" He moaned ad I smirked kissing his stomach, the look on his face was so satisfying. His eyes were closed as I moved onto of him. He moved me yet again...could totally see who likes to be the leader while having sex.

He thrust in hard and I dug my finger's into his arms, and his finger's tangled in my hair as he breathed against my neck. He then entwined our finger's together and put my arms above my head as he thrust into me, he went a little harder and if I'd been human...I don't think I could've handled it but I let out a scream of pleasure and that was when I was really thankful nobody was in the house. My walls clenched around him and I grinded against him causing him to let out a growl, he moved his face so it was against my neck and instantly I knew what he wanted to do...like that day in the church...it had made everything so much hotter.

"mhm" I moaned and I felt his fangs pierce into my neck which wasn't sore but actually felt really good...a part of me just wished I could so the same but it didn't bother me really. He pulled back, pressing his lips against mine and then it happened, we both climaxed, I let out a scream but it then was muffled by his lips. He mumbled my name and then just lay on top of me for a minute before pulling out and lying beside me.

"I love you hot and sweaty" he said. "It's so...sexy"

I smirked and rolled over so I was snuggled against him "That...was...amazing"

"Vampire sex is always the best" he said into my hair and I shut my eyes, after having quite a horrible day...I had to admit the ending to it was perfect...


	71. Season4 We'll always have bourbon street

**THANK YOU'S: SomebodyWhoCares, kayla5984, Tvdlover87654,Earwen85, Jocy723, Mia Salvatore Marril96 and runawaycherry93 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes...on the mother's iPad :) **

**SO glad you guy's liked the last chapter...I thought it might be a bit too much but I'm glad you liked it and yes..more smut at the beginning of this chapter too...might not be as graphic or might be about the same...just hope you like it :) Let me know your thoughts...**

**Oh do you guy's think I should have Damon tell Aj he's setting her free in the next chapter? Or should I keep them together? I mean I was thinking about keeping them together because I'm made them split up before...but I'm not sure, any suggestions? **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 71: We'll always have bourbon Street**

I woke up and looked beside me, to see Damon sleeping soundly and I smiled, biting my lip all the memories of the night before coming flooding back. In all honesty I didn't know what I would do without him, I loved him so much, if anything had to happen rom here on in I think I'd break down into little tiny pieces and never come back again. I moved from the bed and pulled on my panties and then grabbed Damon's shirt and put it on, it was at least two sizes too big considering the height and weight of me. I was tiny..I giggled to myself and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and then stared at myself for a minute...he was right, I'd never felt more alive.

"April?" His voice asked and I beamed, walking back out of the bathroom. He stared over at me, a smile creeping on to his face.

"Hey" I said and I moved over to the bed and jamp beside him just staring at him.

"Thought you might've left" he said his voice dry.

"No, I don't have to be at school for..." I put my arm up and looked at my wrist as if there was a watch "At least twenty minutes ago" I grinned and pressed my lips to his and then pulled back, he played with a strand of my hair. "What's that face?"

"What face?" he smiled.

"That face" I said.

"I'm happy" He said. I'd heard him say that before and he smiled again, causing me to smile I leaned back in and kissed him, rolling over so I was above him. I lifted his chin with my finger and continued to kiss him and then I moved, and kissed down his chest, I could hear a low growl in the back of his throat and I looked upa t him, his eyes were shut and I smirked.

I moved back up and contined to kiss him until he flipped me over on to my back and kissed up and down my chest, I moaned lightly and he moved up, my panties coming off again..I giggled as he kissed me roughly, entering my when he moved fully, hovering over me. I bit my lip and he pressed his face into the side of my neck and bit into it, I dug my fingernails into his back causing him to let out a gasp and look down at me, he paused for a minute while moving inside me and then began to kiss my neck again.

I ground against him as he moved and then wrapped my arms around his neck and was just about to scream when he pressed his lips against mine and he moaned into my lips when he released. I panted beside him and then smiled when he rolled over onto his back.  
"You certainly..." He began.

"What?" I asked eyeing him.

"That...just...wow" He said his eyes bugging out for a minute. I laughed and then moved from the bed, still wearing his shirt.

"You lie" I said.

He got up and sped in front of me "I do not" He said and he kissed me. "You better get ready for school"

"Can't I just...stay with you the whole day?" I asked pouting.

"No...no you can't...school is good for you" He said with a smile.

I gave him the puppy dog look and he just shook his head so I sighed and got my clothes to get changed. I jamp in the shower quickly and got dressed, tying my hair up into a ponytail. I hadn't noticed how long it actually was...it needed cut...badly.

Damon was dressed and he stared at me with a grin on his face, and we walked down the stairs.

"Are you really gonna make me go?" I asked.

"Yes..people will think I've kidnapped you and taken advantage"

"You have" I said.

"Bag?" He asked.

"I got it" I said picking it up from the table.

"Scarf?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Wha-Oh" I said when he wrapped it around my neck and pulled me into him, pressing his lips against mine and I grinned into it. "Mm...Hmm" I hummed into his lips. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not even possible" I said eyeing him.

He grinned "I think it is"

"So what are we-"

"Hmmm no. Today is our day when you get back from school...it's just us nobody else...okay?"

I smiled "Okay..but-"

"No, no, no, no. Don't ruin it" He said placing a finger to my lips and I pushed his hand away and smiled.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm assuming it starts with "What are we" And ends with "Going to do about Elena and Stefan?"

"Well...I'm sick of them-"

"I know, so am I..but they're there...always there" he said.

I bit my lip "Remember when...Jeremy killed the hybrid?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"And you said...we should go away"

He raised his eyebrows "Yes..I remember"

"I think it's a good idea" I said.

"You think we should pack up and leave?"

I shrugged "Only if you want too"

He laughed and kissed me and he then groaned "Time for school"

I huffed "This should be our selfish day...I shouldn't have to go"

"It is our selfish day...but you do have to go"

"Maybe we should just pack up and go right now" I said trying to get out of going anywhere away from him.

"No, April. You've missed out on way too much...because of all the hunter crap...go spend some time with Caroline Witchy and your sister and we'll see how you feel about packing up and leaving later" He said. I was about to protest but he put a funger to my lips and he gave me the puppy dog eyes, pleading with me to agree with him. I sighed.

"Okay" I smiled.

"yes" he said.

I moved back and opened the front door, seeing Elena and Stefan, I smiled and they gave me a smile bac.

"hey" I said.

"Hi" Stefan said.

"You ready?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and walked out the door.

"See you in history?" Elena said to Stefan.

"Yeah" he smiled and kissed her and we left.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Sired? Really? Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard coming from your mouth and you've said some crap in your day" Damon said angry with his brother.

"It was your blood that turned her right? I mean she's been diferent from day one because of you, you can't deny that" Stefan said.

"Sure I can" Damon nodded folding his arms "I finally got April to a good place about being a vampire and you three idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me"

"All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's ok to drink from a blood bag"

"SHe can't, her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag" Damon said matter of factly.

"Right, because you told her that. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein, she almost died to make you happy Damon" Stefan said and he could tell by the look on Damon's face that his elder brother did not believe a word he was saying "Look, just as her to drink from the bag, tell her how happy you'll be if it works and If I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize"

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic" Damon said getting up and walking away from Stefan. Stefan hated to do this but he knew he had to try and see why she was acting the way she was acting...

**AJ'S POV**

I walked down the hallway with Elena, we were actually having a conversation and laughing about it...

"Hey, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Elena asked.

"Well, Caroline told me you two had to move out to stay away from Jeremy"

"Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure is hunter stuff is in control" Elena said "He's ok"

"But are you?" Caroline asked me as I took down my hair and roughling it slightly "I mean clearly they don't have a flat iron at Hotel Salvatore" She giggled.

"Oh...I was in a rush..." I said and if I were human I would've blushed.

Everything was silent for a minute "So how are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine" I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and then seen Damon and he nodded for me to go see him. I smiled slightly "I'll see you in a bit" and I walked to the classroom to see him and I went in, he shut the door and kissed me.

"You being here makes your selfish day a little difficult don't you think?" I grinned.

He pulled away and then and pulled out a blood bag.

"Forgot your lunch" he said.

"I can't" I said shaking my head "You know I can't"

"Well last time you tried it the circumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, and see if it works. I really think it will" he said and I stared at him "Please...for me?"

I hesitantly took it and I opened the bag and put it into my mouth, and I drank it...i expected it to taste like hot garbage...like it had last time...but it...it tasted like blood. I could see the look of concern on Damon's face and I looked up at him.

"You okay?"

I took it away from my mouth "Mm, I' fine. It tastes like blood...last time it was like hot garbage..." I put it back in my mouth and drank again.

"You're sure you're okay?"

I nodded and pulled the bloodbag away and smiled "I'm better than okay, I mean maybe last time it was bad batch or something, I can't believe this, Damon" I grinned "I don't have to hurt people anymore" I smiled and I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He pulled me a little closer too but something was off. I pulled back still holding the smile "I have to get to class...thank you" I grinned and pressed my lips to his and pulled back and left the class.

* * *

Damon was roughly moving old papers about, angry that his brother had been right. That the girl he loved's feelings for him right now might be completely different.

"What are you doing?" Stefan's voice asked.

"April is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?!" Damon growled.

"No. i'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?" Stefan asked.

"Well I'm working on it, here" Damon said. Stupid Stefan...he thought to himself...if he'd never opened his mouth and left things alone he wouldn't be in a mood right now. He handed Stefan an old picture "Remember that?"

"New Orlean"

""1942 to be exact" Damon said.

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Stefan asked sitting down.

"Other than bourbon and beads..." Damon said looking at him "Us brother"

"Oh yeah, what was the name of the girl you used to hang out with?" Stefan asked.

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte" Damon said. "Which was my frist clue"

"She was sired to you? And I can only assume you took full advantage of that...until you got bored of her right?"

"More like when she went all "Fatal attraction" on me then I had to make a clean break"

"How'd you do that?"

"Ah, phew" Damon said finding the paper "Here"

He handed the paper to Stefan who stared at it "Who's Valerie LaMarche?"

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond" Damon said taking a drink of bourbon "Pack your bags baby bro, we're going to bourbon street" Damon said walking away.

* * *

Damon had text to tell me that our little selfish night had been canceled, which I had to say...I was quite disappointed...so I'd invited Caroline, Bonnie and Elena over to stay until they got back. I pulled out the wooden crate and took into the parlor.

"One for you" I said handing Elena a bottle of wine to Elena "One for you, one for you" I said handing the other two to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Ooh" Caroline grinned.

"I'm assuing this is for Caroline" Bonnie said holding up a blood bag and I smiled slightly. Caroline reached for it but I took it.

"Actually it's for me" I said.

"I thought-" Elena began.  
"Oh are you saying that..you can-"

I drank the blood from the bag and smiled "Thanks to Damon I am now a functional dysfuncotional vampire" I said.

"That's amazing" Bonnie smiled.

"Uh, what do you mean "Thanks to Damon?!" Caroline asked.

"Well he suggested I try it again. So I did ad it worked. No ore snatch eat erase" I said.

"So where is my least favourite Salvatore?" Bonnie asked.

I sat back and looked at my phone "Out with Stefan for the night..don't wait up Brother bonding" I said.

"Hm, so you guy's check in text now? What else do you do?" Caroline asked.

"I know you guy's aren't his biggest fans but he kind of just changed my life, would you lay off on all the hate?" I asked. I glared at Caroline who glared right back at me, Elena sighed.

"Ok, new girl's night rule...no boy talk yeah? Plus why talk when we have all this?" Bonnie asked and she held up a bag full of herbs.

"Is that stoner tea?" Elena asked.

"It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever" None of them looked conviced "Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits"

"Mm-hmm" Caroline said.

"Don't judge" Bonnie pouted.

Caroline stared at her "OK fine! I here by vow not to be judgemental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I'll drink to that" Elena said and she stood up "Cheers"

* * *

Stefan and Damon walked around New orleans "Well the city is still the same, just brighter" Stefan said.

"Have you been back here since '42?" Damon asked.

"Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't" Stefan said.  
"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their men-folk" Damon said his phone rang and he looked at it sighing "Hey, good news April and Elena are at the house where they can't get into trouble bad news...I think they got into the dom. Told her to make herself at home"

"Yeah, you told her so she does right?" Stefan asked.

Damon scoffed "Sire bond is not that literal Stefan"

"Really? Name one thing that you've asked Aj to do that you haven't gotten huh?" Damon turned to look at him.

"You know what I haven't gotten? Blame. Guilt. I get it Stefan, you're pissed that April decided to choose my way of life over yours. I bet you blame the sire bond for that too"

"Yeah you know what? I absolutley do"

"Why because it's impossible to think she could be happy with me?"

"No because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how bad you are for her" Stefan snapped and Damon stared at him, and then nodded turning and walking away from him "Hey, wait, Damon I'm sorry"

Damon turned to face him "What did you say?" He then turned, ignoring his brother.

"I apologize alright? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it ouyt on you. It's not really your fault" Stefan said.

"Well don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet" Damon said "It's where the witch lived"

"What you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place" Stefan said.

"No but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start"

"Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to coutn every brick in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner" he said and paused "I was gone by morning"

Stefan stared at him, shook his head and walked away "Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine see how literal the sire bond is" Stefan said and turned walking away, Damon sighed and followed after him.

They walked down the street finding nobody and nothing in sight "There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years" Damon said.

"So, what are you gonna tell Aj?" Stefan asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell her anything" Damon said.

"Well, we can't just lie to her" Stefan scoffed.

"It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good"

"Oh, I see. I see. That's Damon speak for "Let's not do the right thing, let's just do what's right for me"

"Oh what abour you O selfless one, are you doing what's best for April or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break the sire bond is to get her to do what you want" He snapped, paused and then began walking "I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick"

Damon began walking and left Stefan standing alone, Damon turned the corner, he heard a noise, stopped and turned to look and then turned back and was rushed off his feet. The thing kissed him and he was taken by surprise and then Stefan threw the thing off him.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked.

"She kissed me" Damon said.

The girl smiled "Damon I always knew you'd come back for me. I must've counted literally every brick in all of New Orleans"

Damon's face fell and he looked to his brother who looked horrified "Literally every brick?" Stefan asked. Daon looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tried to back away and tried to kiss him.  
"Uh Charlotte, uh, ha" Damon siad and patted her arm and pulled away "Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks" Damon said.

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy" Charlotte said.

Damon nodded as if agreeing to her comment about not beign crazy and looked to Stefan.

"Then why are you still here?" Stefan asked.

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them, first you hate it" She put a hand on Damon's shoulder and gently caressed it "But then it brings back all the good memories of them, counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades"

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song" Stefan replied very dryly.

Charlotte placed her arms around his neck and Damon winced "Yeah, heh..." he said and grabbed her hands and put them away patting them between his own hands.

"Well you know in the plus column you know New Orleans better than anyone which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone" Damon said.

**AJ'S POV**

We were all actually having a good time, throwing things around, dancing drinking and Bonnie was recording it on her phone, I poured another glass of wine but it was empty...so I rushed over to the dining table and stood on it and grabbed another bottle, the three of them drunkenly cheered for me as I ran back into the room and popped off the corck and poured myself another glass, I drank it and we ended up hugging...how had that happened? We fell back onto the couch and sighed.

A little while later we ended up in Damon's bathroom, I lay in the tub finding it quite comfertable while Bonnie Elena and Caroline all sat around me.

"Check this out,, Vamp speed video" Bonnie grinned.  
She let me see the video and I laughed "I look like superman, watch this" I said and I paused it showing it to them and smiling a massive blur where I was supposed to be because of the speed I'd been running at. "This year's christmas card" The three of them laughed "Being a vampire is so weird" I said "Oh my god" I said sliding down into the bath "I love this bathtub, why don't we come and hang out here more often? "

"I'll tell you why. Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon lured into his den of enequity" Caroline said. She giggled and I sat up staring at her folding my arms "Okay I'm sorry, I've been good all night. I am stopping now"

"No don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean it's only Damon right?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Well say what you want about Ripper Stefan but at least he wasn't a man slut" Caroline said.

"Come on" Bonnie said.

"Guys...let's not" Elena said.

"So what exactly made you jump into bed with im the minute you met him?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissit he was"

"He's always been there when I needed him" I said.

"Oh yeah sleeping with Rebekah that's what you call being there?"

"Oh shut up Caroline!" I snapped.

"He's been there hoping to get you to be his servent...sleeping with him"

"Of course I've slept with him" I said.

She stared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Look I know you guy's have your issues with him, but I'm happy and I wanted to spend the night eith my best friends to that I could tell them about it" I said and I got up and moved from the bathtub and out of the room. I went downstairs and began cleaning up the mess.

"Aj come on" Bonnie said.

"Parties over. You need to leave" I said.

"Don't be mad, okay?" Caroline said.

"We're just looking out for you" Elena said.

I turned to look at them "Do you think it makes me happy that you guy's hate him? I get it. His track record is kind of spotty and yeah he can be dick but I don't hate him, I never have. I love him" I said.

"Oh you don't love him! You're sired to him" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline" Elena sighed.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I...look I'm sorry that it came out like that but it's true. Damon's blood turned you, you couldn't feed off animals, blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested you try the bag again and suddenly.."

"No. There's no way I.."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yeah, ask Stefan, As Elena"

"I'm sorry? You guy's had a three way conversation with this and didn't think to say anything?!"

"It's not your fault Aj, okay Damon's been taking advantage of you for weeks" Caroline said.

"Okay" I growled "You need to leave" I could see the shock on Caroline's face "NOW!"

"You can't just-" Elena began.

"I said go"

"Not until you listen" Elena said.

"What? What do I have to listen too? That my sister and my best friend have been whispering about me to Stean behind my back? Just because you think it's okay to do to other people doesn't mean it's okay to do it to me...now leave!" I snapped and pushed past them, going to the door.

"Aj" Elena began.

"No you're my sister! My SISTER Elena! Just get out...go away" I said and I opened the door.

"Come on!" Caroline whined.

"I said leave"

"Hello girl's" A voice said.

I turned seeing two people I hadn't seen before, and the guy rushed at me while the girl rushed at Caroline. I fought the guy but he grabbed me by the throat. The lights began flickering.

"STOP!"The girl shouted "One bite from a hybrid and she's dead...remember?"

I was thrown to the floor and I looked up seeing that not only the two hybrids were gone but Caroline too. Elena offered me her hand but I got up on my own. I was seriously pissed off with her..once we got Caroline back..I honestly didn't know if I wanted anything to do with her. There was always the bitchy side to Elena and Caroline but..this just took it to the extreme.

* * *

I had gone to get Tyler and I looked to my phone. We were walking through the woods, looking for any sign of Caroline.

"What do they want with Caroline?" I asked.

"Kim is trying to prove that she's the alpha, if I can make her submi the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him"

"But Adrian doesn't" I said "Does he? I mean he's still sired to Klaus"

"Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone, I hated Klaus but I still did everything he said, the bond affects how you act, not how you feel" Oh really?

Suddenly there was screaming "Caroline ?!" Tyler shouted and we both ran to it.

We walked down into the stable seeing Caroline in shackles.

"Kim! Stop! She's on out team"

"She's on your team not on mine" Kim said.

Behind us were loads more hybrids.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Tyler commanded.  
"Ease up Kim, Klaus won't like this"

"That's a very good point" Kim said "Do you think Klaus will like this?"

She pointed a stake at Caroline's heart "Don't do it Kim I swear to god!" Tyler growled.

"No wait, wait wait if you were really wanting to hit Klaus where it hurts, torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alice. You want revenge or not?" I asked.

She hesitated and Caroline gawked at me, Kim grabbed me by the throat and went to stake me, I waited for the blow but she wasn't holding onto me anymore.

"Stay back! I'll rip her heart our right now!" Tyler snarled. "Kim put you all at risk today, but I'm not gonna hurt her, I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my friends to get what I want. Now we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we need to work together. No one can step out of line. Now you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die"

Kim fell to her knees and Tyler kept his hand in where her heart was.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Sh croaked.

He removed his hand and then one my bone the hybrids got onto the knees to bow to him.

* * *

I sighed and walked down the stairs of the boarding house, seeing Caroline and Elena.

"We're sorry" Elena said.

I stopped walking and folded my arms, leaning against the wall.

"No more smart assed jokes?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No" Caroline said.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty into it last night"

"I'm sorry" She said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Caroline" I said and walked past them.

"We just don't want you to end up getting hurt?" Elena said.

I turned to look at them "If anybody's hurting me right now it's you" I said "You're judging my choices"

"They aren't your choices" Caroline said.

"This would be different if I didn't love him before I became a vampire. But I did. I've loved him before this...I loved him when i shouldn't have loved him, and maybe then I would listen but you can't tell me who to love" I said shaking my head "I know it's stupid but I do love him like Tyler said. Sire bond affects how you act, not how you feel"

Caroline sighed and looked down Elena stared at me.

"You guy's should go" I said softly. I wasn't...pissed anymore...well I wasn't half as angry as what i was last night.

"Ok" Elena said.

"Thank you" Caroline said "You culd've been killed last night for me and all I've done is be nasty to you"

"It's fine "I said and she smiled. I had to force a smile back to her and she and Elena left.

I moved around the house and cleaned up the wine bottles. I heard Damon enter but didn't look at him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey back" He replied, his voice dry.

"How was your night?" i asked and I turned to look at him.

"Awful. Yours?"

"Same" I nodded.

"April, we...um..we need to talk"

"I know that I'm sired to you Damon" I said, he stopped and looked at me in surprise. "Caroline let it slip.. 's what you and Stefan were foing isn't it?" He didn't say anything "Is there a way to break it?"

"Not exactly. Which is why we need to talk"

"Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed Damon. nothing has changed"

"Everything has changed April"

"Okay, yeah I changed. SO have you, Damon but I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning, just like I was before I died. Before we knew about this everything was okay"

"You know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time I've been in love with you, that what you've felt for me is real"

I stared at him "Of course it's real you idiot, I know it is Damon. I loved you before I was a vampire, if I didn't, I wouldn't have forgiven you for everything, you know I loved you before this" I said "I know what you'e going to do...Damon you can't break me again"

"I don't want to do this April, I'm not the good guy remember? I'm the selfish one, I take what I want I let to my brother, I fall in love with you, I don't do the right thing" He said. I stared at him, feeling...desperatly sad. "But I do have to do the right thing by you"

I took his hand and pressed it against my heart "Does this feel wrong?" He stared at me And I put my hand against his cheek "Does this feel wrong?" I asked. "Does it?"

I continued to hold his hand where it was and I held mine against his face.

"Don't do this to me again Damon" I said shaking my head. "You can't"

"I need to-"

"Sicne when do you listen to Stefan? Since when does Stefan know EVERYTHING?" I asked. "He doesn't...I mean a few months ago he tried to run me off wickery bridge.." I said "I loved you then...I love you now, nothing has changed, just the way I act and honestly it doesn't bother me how I act...why does it bother you?"

"Because you almost died, to make me happy" he said. I stared at him "I can't have you die for my happiness"

"And what if I want to?" I asked. "You were so miserable all the time Damon..until Stefan told you I was sired to you you were happy...actually happy and you're not going to be happy if you do this...I know I won't be"

He stared at me in silence and I shook my head, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did this to me again...I know he'd be setting me free or whatever crap...but I loved him shouldn't that be enough? This wasn't going to end well and I knew it myself...


	72. Season 4 O Come All Ye Faithfull

**THANK YOU'S: Tvdlover87654, Amazon824, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, jocy723, Grandma406, Earwen85, .Girl and Marril96 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. :) Love you guy's and thanks for reviewing this story. **

**This is it...until the next episode...it's...it's just...oh ;'( would you like me to do a few chapters that aren't related to the show or do you want me to leave and it and just wait until the next episode ? Let me know. **

**Elena is a bit...ooc I'm gonna make her more involved as the chapter's go on :P I got mixed reviews about what to do with Aj and Damon..the most was well Don't split them up...and I got thinking have Damon and Elena actually spit up or...I' confused but oh well...sorry to say guy's but it will somewhat follow the episode...the words won't be the same but they'll part ways...but when it goes down...forgive me for doing it :( **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 72: O Come All Ye Faithful**

I woke up and turned onto my side, facing Damon who was sleeping next to me, I stared at his face. I hadn't left the boarding house, much to Damon's annoyance, I wasn't sure if he was annoyed at me or if he was annoyed at the fact that I was sired to him, I mean...it wasn't my fault was it?

"This would be so much more fun if we were naked" He grumbled. I frowned slightly.

"That was your call not mine" I said simply. He opened his eyes and looked over at me, staring slightly.

"I was being a gentleman" he said and rolled onto his back, huffing as he did so. "You shouldn't have stayed"

I sighed "I know "

He moved away from me and got out of the bed and walked over to his dresser.

"I should have made you leave. Sent you packing. I promised Stefan" He said pulling out a new shirt.

"I know" I said again.

He took of his shirt and then put the other one on. "You're sired to me, April. Which means everything that you think you feel; might not even be real" He said.

I grumbled and moved from the bed "You're full of shit" I said folding my arms "Like I tokd you last night. I loved you when as a human and those feelings haven't changed or do you think I'm lying? If I didn't love you as a human Damon I would'nt have forgiven you for all the crap you put me through"

"But it might not be real now" He said.

"You're really trying to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah" He nodded "It's what's best"

"For who? me? Don't even dare use me as an excuse. Cause it's not true" I said folding my arms and moving over in front of him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I loved you before I was a vampire Damon..how many times do I have to say it and I'm not ready to let go of it...I'll never be ready" I said.

"Well I can make you be" He said "Invoke the sire bond"

I glared at him "So do it"

"I told him I would set you free"

"When do you ever keep a promise to Stefan?" I asked. "Why does Stefan even care?"

"I don't know" he sighed "I don't...This is too much"

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He moved closer so he was in front of me and stood so that our faces were inches apart.

"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave" he said.

"So do it" I said.

He leaned in more, his lips almost touching mine and then my phone began to chime.

"Saved by the cell phone" he said.

I rolled my eyes and took it out, moving away from him and getting my bag.

"I have to meet Bonnie. She's teaching Jeremy how not to kill me" I said. I looked back round at him and he looked so...so lost. "Wanna come?"

* * *

We were driving through the backwoods towards the lake house where Bonnie and Jeremy were. Damon sighed.

"You didn't have to come" I said folding my arms.

"I know" He said.

"If you're so dead set on setting me free...why are you here?"

"Because a part of me isn't ready to let go yet"

"Why do you have to?" I asked not looking at him.

"Because I promise Stefan" He said.

I shook my head and unfolded my arms "And when do you listen to whatever Stefan wants"

"Never"

"So why do you have to?" I asked again and this time I turned to look at him.

He glared out a head of him onto the road "Because if you're trying to please me all the time...you could end up being killed"

"Surly there's another way to break it" I said.

"You become human again" He said.

I let out a heaved sigh and shook my head "You people. I swear"

"That's what it is..." Damon said "Either that or I let you go"

"You're not doing that" I said "I will not let you"

"Why?"

"Because you've broke me once Damon, you promised never to do it again"

"I can't have you dying to make me happy"

"I'm not gonna die...you just need to be careful with your words" I said rolling my eyes.

"April-"

"No" I said folding my arms and glaring at the side of his face. "I'm not gonna let you do this Damon not again"

"I can make you"

"No you can't. I'll fight against it" I said looking away.

"You can't fight against a sire bond" he said.

"Watch me" I growled.

He shook his head, his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

"Besides" I said "You can't make me"

"No?" he asked.

"Nope" I said popping the P. "Because then that would mean..that you don't love me" I said licking my lips.

He let out a frustrated growl and the car came to a hault, I jerked forwards and then turned to look at him, he glared at me.

"Don't you dare, I'm doing this for you"

"You're not doing this for me! You're doing this because Stefan asked you too! If it wans't for Stefan and Caroline, and you knew...I bet I wouldn't know about it" I said. He stared at me and then let out a sigh.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I love you Damon" I snarled and glared right back at him "Why don't any of you listen to me?"

He didn't say anything and started the car, ignoring me. I shoook my head and then tried something.

"Stop the car" I said.

"What?" He asked.  
"Stop the car" I said again and he stared at me but stopped the car again. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out.

"What ar eyou doing?"

"Invoke it...go on" I said narrowing my eyes.

"What?"

"If you want to please saint Stefan then go ahead. Invoke the sire bond...make me let go...and get in that car and go home" I said folding my arms.

"You're insane"

"Do it Damon" I said "Go...you're so desperate to do it...so do it...go home and tell Stefan that you "Set me free" Go on!"

He stared at me, not moving and his reaction was stupid. He was just blinking as if I was the crazy one. "Get in the car April"

"Go home" I said "I can do this on my own"

"I'm not going to let you"

"Go. Home. Damon"

"You're being difficult" he said.

"No. I'm giving you the easy option here Damon, saves you having to do it later because I know you will eventually"

He looked away for a minute and then back at me "No"

"WHY NOT?" I growled.  
"Because I love you" He growled back.

I shook my head "Then why listening to Stefan?"

"Because he's right. Because I can't be that selfish with you"

"Really? Really?" I asked "Seriously? Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Being selfish...is what you've done for nearly two years" I said "And now...just when we're finally happy Damon..you decide to be unselfish...what is wrong with you? You're so awkward!"

"I'm awkward?"

"Yes Damon. You're awkward"

"Oh and tell me how you worked that out"

"Everything you've done. I've forgiven you for it because you wouldn't let go and now you're just so damn ready to give up...give up on something that I will never be ready to give up on!" I said "But if that's your choice and it makes you happy" I said making a face "Then get in that car and go home"

"Get in the car"

"No"

"April"

"I said no"

He stared at me as if trying to work something out in his head..."Please..get in the car"

I had the sudden urge to do it but I refused...I fought it...I actually managed to fight it. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No"

"You're being difficult"

"Then that's what I'll be" I said "So go home"

"Not a chance in hell"

"You want to do right by me Damon, then get in the car and go home"

"No"

"Exactly" I said and I opened the car door and slammed it shut when I got back in. He got in and looked over at me but I refused to look at him.

"What was that?"

"Proving a point" I said.

"What point?"

"That you're trying hard not to give up but and that we can fix this "

"We can't fix this"

"How can we not? We've fixed everything else"

"That was different"

"How is that any different Damon? If you do this...how do I know it might not be too much and enough for me to switch all kind of humanity off?" I asked.

"You're not that type of vampire"

"No?" I asked "I thought the same about Stefan. And he proved me wrong, I might just do the same"

"You wouldn't because then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself" He said and he started the car.

"Why is it so hard to believe that my feelings for you haven't changed any, that I love you the same as I loved you six months ago?"

"Because a sire bond-"

"Sire bond is crap!" I snapped and folded my arms. He obviously took my silence as a let's not talk about this anymore..even though that's not what it was. We got to the lake house seeing Jeremy chop wood and he stood up straight, seeing us. The axe gripped firmly in his hands. I could feel Damon's gaze on my face but I kept my eyes on Jeremy.

Bonnie was talking to him and he gave her the axe...and she threw it aside and they went in, Professor Shane coming to the door.

"What the hell is Professor Shady pants doin' here?" Damon asked.  
"I invited him" I said and felt his gaze go into a glare. And I rolled my eyes getting out of the car and slamming the door shut and walking to the house, Damon behind me. I stood at the door, staring at Jeremy who stared right back.

"In here" Shane said.

"This is your house now Jer" I said "You have to invite me in"

He stared at me "Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in" Shane said.

He hesitated for a minute "You can come in"

I looked around and stepped through the door, I stopped in front of Jeremy and looked up at him, I touched his arm and walked past him sitting the bag on the counter. I knew what he was going to do so when I sensed him doing it I turned and grabbed his wrist.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie cried.

I twisted his arm behind his back and put one of my other arms around his neck, keeping him in place.

"Don't..even try it bud" I said keeping a firm grip on him.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Stefan and Damon were on the phone, Damon scuffing his feet as he walked.

"Well he's not walking around with it. Check the rest of the house" Damon said

"I am. I haven't found anything" Stefan replied.

"Try the sock drawer" Damon smirked. "People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers"

"I'm gonna need real ideas Damon" Stefan sighed.

"Here's two: Kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus or since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our rlary race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids and he'll kill Tyler" Damon said.

"Nobody's killing Tyler" Stefan said.

"Hello? Stefan?" Damon asked as the silence drew in.

"Look I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where April is today?" Stefan asked his brother. Damon licked his lips the guilty look washing over his face.

"I think she's running around...trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy" Damon half lied.

"How'd she take it last night? You telling her to stay away from you?" Stefan asked, feeling bad for his older brother.

"Not well" Damon said...okay he was only half lying.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Peachy" Damon rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Listen Damon-"

"Let's not talk about it Stefan"

"I know this is hard for you..and I know how hard it is for Aj"

"Do you Stefan? Do you? Because as far as I can tell...you're not the one doing the letting go here...you still have your girl...you'll still have your best friend, ...I won't" Damon said the anger cursing through him but then the guilt came back "Listen gotta go, Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan and I have to thwart him" Damon said and he hung up the phone sighing slightly to himself.

**AJ'S POV**

Jeremy was sitting in a chair, his eyes shut and Shane was tightening the ropes around his hands.

"All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consiously he doesn't want to. As in your case" he said and he looked at me "it's his subconscious that's calling the shots"

"Persuasion helps reverse your subconsious thoughts" Bonnie said and I nodded.

"Think of it as kind of a condition response right? See vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating a kind of detour where his subconscious learns to recognise you and obviously your sister...as the ones he loves and people he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice, he can choose to take the detour instead of the condition response" Shane said. He sat on the table "Okay talk to him. He'll listen"

I let out a sigh and hesitated for a minute I'm not sure what to say" I said.

"You chose to do this here at your family's vaction house right? So maybe just start telling him why"

I nodded "Every holiday we came here. This place was family and when mom and dad died. Jenna made us come here and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us" I said and Jeremy's eyes opened "They would have wanted us to stick together Jer, you me and Elena, to fight for each other no matter what"

I stopped talking and he just stared at me.

"Jerey how do you feel about Aj right now?" Shane asked him.

"She and Elena ruined our lives. They're not even my real sisters they're just the reason everyone I've ever loved has died" He said "She's nothing to me, I will kill her even that means I have to die myself"

I gaped at him...what was I supposed to say to that? Shane wrapped his knuckles on the desk and Jeremy shook his head coming out of the trance. DId he really mean that? Is that how he felt?

"DId it work?" he asked eagerly.

I got up and moved out the back and walked towards the ledge of the dock moving so I was sitting on it. Why...was everything bad happening at once? Me being sired to Damon...that was CLEARLY bad...Jeremy being a hunter because of my stupidness he wouldn't be going through this if I hadn't killed Connor.

"You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sititng on a bar stool" Damon said. Eve in his presence I didn't feel any better. He sat so he was facing me and I kept my eyes out in the water. "Fortunetly I travel with the bar"

"It didn't work" I said "I shouldn't have put so much hope into reprogamming someone's mind. If it were that easy, then you and I wouldn't be in this situation" I looked over at him and we stared for a minute "Right? I mean considering I was in love with you beforeI was a vampire...I was actually in love with you or is that just the sire bond talking?"

"Maybe there's something else they can try" He said and he got up and walked off. I watched him go before shaking my head and he said this I was being difficult. I jamp off the dock and walked back up to the house. And when I went in Shane began explaining the tattoo to us.

"This is the mark of the brotherhood of the five" he said "And up the arm you have the murder of a girl by a witch, the symbols in the veins are your map which obviously you no longer need. When this mark is complete it will contain the spell we ned to dig up silas" he said.

"And wher'e you say he was buried? Oh right you didnt'" Damon said.

"You've threatened to kill me what like three times already this week" Shane said.

"Yeah" Damon nodded.

"The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods" he said galncing at me and I scoffed.

"And what's in it for you? if not the cure then what?" I asked.

"I'm in this for Silas alright up until this point he's only been myth"

"So write a thesis" Damon said.

"Would you rather be the guy who writes Noah's ark or the one who sails it down the hudson river?" Shane asked.

"I'm not buying it" Damon said.

"You don't have to buy anything" He said "You just have to believe that I can fix your brother. And when his hunter's mark is complete I'm gonna take you to the cure"

He got up and left the room and I stood eventually following him and going into my parents room...I went into the closet and pulled out the decoartions. God..when was the last time I did this? I took them over to the table and put them on it. Damon just happened to be sitting on the table.

"Jer and I should take these decorations home with us" I mumbled "We could use the holidy cheer"

"Look at you suddenly poly optimist" Damon said.

"I think Shane's gonna get him through this. I trust him" I said.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes so I grumbled.

"But you clearly don't" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the young farm" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Little tip, Professor, I heard you before yo even took your first step" Damon said.

"I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship" Shane saidl.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor young prior to the explosion at the Young farm" He said walking into the room "And the pastor was severly depressd. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assisstance. I tried to help but he was already long gone, I just...never...expected that"

Just then Bonnie and Jeremy entered the room and we all turned to look at them.

"Aj" Jeremy said Damon got up and walked closer to the two of them "It's okay, I think we've got this"

Bonnie walked over to me "Aj don't move okay? No matter what"

I noticed the stake in Jeremy's hand and felt myself become nervous.

"Jeremy remember the detour...choose the right path"

Jer nodded and walked towards me but Damon stopped him, he looked to Bonnie who smiled at him and then held the stake out to Damon and walked past him. He stopped in front of me and pulled me into a hug, the nervous feeling was gone and I hugged him back.

* * *

Later Bonnie, jeremy and I were rummaging around in the bozes of christams decorations, Jeremy pulled out a string of misteltoe.

"Hey check this out" He said.

"Jenna jused that to make out with Logan Fell" I grinned and I looked down and then out to where Damon was, he was sitting on the railing. I couldn't be mad with him anymore because I knew...that he was gonna give up. I waved for him to come in and he smiled but looked away. I smiled to myself and picked the misteltoe up and walked out to him.

"Of all the drama you're missing the fun part "I said.

I showed him the mistletoe and he stared at it "We can't" he said. "I can't"

I sighed and put it to my side "You can't keep telling me this isn't real Damon, I know how I feel and that you feel the same stop fighting it"

"It's good to see you like that. All normal with your brother. I want that again for you" he said ignoring me. He stood up "Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favourite holiday as kids. not that I've celebrated it since. I kind of miss that"

"You're thinking about how upset he's gonna be that you didn't let me go"

"I've been lying to him all day"

"No you were helping me with Jeremy" I said.

"The point is not what I'm doing the point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, April send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and everybody else. Which is what I'm gonna do right now" He said. I knew it. "You're gonna go home"

I stepped back "Don't"

"I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy and I'm gonna help him complete the mark, I'll teach him how to hunt I'll protect him and we'll kill vampires without you"

"Like hell you will" I snapped.

"I'm setting you free April. This is what I want,, this is what will make me happy"

"You go back to Mystic falls" I said, my voice was going to crack.

"What?"

"You go back. I'm not leaving my brother"

"April"  
"No" I said shaking my head "I'm not leaving him"

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm fighting it Damon. Like I told you I would"  
"You want to invoke the sire bond and leave me then you can leave" I said. I was fighting very hard but I knew I wasn't going to win. He stared at me.

"You're going to go home" he said and he put his hands on my arms. "You're not gonna think twice about me or Jeremy because you know I'll keep him safe. This is what will make me happy it's what I want, and it's what's best"

I didn't win this one...like I knew I wouldn't. "Fine" I said shrugging from his grip and going back into the lake house. I could feel his gaze driving a hole into my back and as much as it pained me to do it, I ignored him.

"Are you..ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

I looked over to her "Yeah" I said shortly and grabbed my jacket and my bag. I was so ready to fight him on this but now...I was leaving him. Bonnie walked out of the house with Jeremy and I took one last look around. I was still trying to fight this...to stay. To get him to understand that...I loved him and I didn't understand why he didn't believe me.

"You not gonna say goodbye?"

I stared at my parents bed and then turned to look at him "What's the point? Goodbye's are painful and sad"

"Just like you?" He asked.

I scoffed and brushed past him, he grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Stop fighting it, just..I want you to be happy"

I moved his hands away from my face and I shook my head "I'm not going to be happy, not now..not ever" I said and I sighed. I knew that when I got back to Mystic Falls...that...I was gonna take this...out on Elena and Stefan and Caroline because in all honesty? I believed it to be their fault.

I walked out of the house, Damon behind me...god why couldn't he just...stay in the house? Would make everything a tad bit easier. smiled at Jeremy before he went back to the house and went in. I turned to Damon.

"I was ready to fight for this, but you've given up" I said and his face changed from sad to a depressed looking state and it hurt me to look at. "And ever part of me is telling me to fight you on it but the other parts are telling me to get in the car and leave you"

"So do it" He said.

I shook my head "Why do you make everything so hard?"

"It's the only way"

"No. it's Stefan's way" I said "You never take Stefan's way and it's sad to see you do it now"

"Just how it goes" He said looking down.

"Looks like it" I said and I sighed "Goodbye Damon"

I opened the car door and got in, shutting it after me. I couldn't look at him as Bonnie pulled out and finally my eyes landed on him, he stared back at me and I looked down...what a bad way to end everything.

* * *

Bonnie and I spoke only somewhat on the way home and when we got home, I seen Elena sitting on the porch steps.

"Thanks Bonnie" I said and got out the car.

Elena stood and I ignored her walking past and going into the house.

"You're just gonna ignore me?" She asked.

"That is my intentions" I said throwing my bag down on the floor.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" She asked.

"He did it, are you happy now Elena? He invoked the sire bond we're not together so you and Stefan and Caroline ca get the hell off my back!" I screamed at her. She stared at me as if in shock and thens hook herself.

"You can't blame me"

"How can I not?" I asked. My voice cracked "You're my sister! You're supposed to there for me! You've not been there for me!"

"I've tried you've made it hard for anyone to be there for you" She yelled back at m.e

I stared at her "He did it okay? So why don't you go tell Stefan that that's it...everything' over..."

"How is everything over?"

"Why are you the one that get's it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why are you the one that gets to be happy?" I asked her..okay so I was angry and not in the mood and I didn't really mean this...

"Where were you today?" She asked.

Then the door opened revealing Stefan who seemed about just as pissed as I felt.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where were you?"

"At the lake house but you already knew that" I said "or you wouldn't be here"

"He told me-"

"I know..he did it...okay? You happy Stefan?" I asked.

"No I'm not happy Aj"

"Right" I said making a face.

"You think I want to see you like this?"

"I don't know Stefan do you?" I asked.

He stared at me and I shook my head "Whatever just get out" I said and ran up the stairs. I slammed my room door and paced my room floor. Every fibre of my being was telling me to switch it off...but I couldn't...not now...I knew this wouldn't last forever...or would it? I listened in hearing nothing...were they even in the house anymore? I looked out the window seeing them get in the car. I moved back and began pacing again and finally when I looked around at my room I went off into some sort of a rage and began smashing everything in sight until I sat pressed myself against the door and slid down it.

What was I going to do now?


	73. Season 4 After School Special

**You Know Guy's after seeing that last episode...I just...I'm glad my story doesn't involve just one person because the way that went...it..it broke my heart. **

**Okay So what happened Yesterday was a total bust, and to be honest I think I know who you are just by what you typed it took me a while to figure it out..I even pinned someone else for it, which I apologize for by the way but just by what you wrote I think I figured out who you are..but see in all honesty? I actually don't give a fuck, but what you did was wrong and there was no need for it but I'm over it because You can think what you want but as I've said, you can be the "Better person" and PM me telling me what you think instead of reviewing shit on my story that you clearly don't like and yeah...I get it not everyone is gonna like my stories but uh...there was no need to be so harsh...and whoever you are, as I've said already don't read my story if you don't like it, m'kay? :) Good, glad we got that covered up.**

**So Now I would like to thank: Tvdlover87654, Mia Salvatore, Chella8181, Earwen85, Chanelle4Damon, Guest(1), HurricaneMania142, Iva, runawaycherry93, xxxRena, ArizonaGirl181, Fay, Guest(2), witchlouise,pieperson9708,, ALB88 and angelus1one1 For your kind and supportive words on that review, yesterday it means a lot and I'm so glad you guy's are still intact with my story and I'm glad you're actually liking it.**

**Thank you: Tvdlover87654, Marril96, ADORATIO, cyn4675, Skittl3s, Guest, Jocy723, SomebodyWhoCares, Earwen85 and hurricaneMania142 for your wonderful reviews on chapter 72, yes it was sad that Damon let her go but as you can tell it's not gonna last long.**

**I also heard some news about TVD upcoming episodes that have upset me...but I won't give anything away...though if it's true...I don't know if I'll feel mied emotions or sadness..let's just say I'm glad I'm not a Vampire with all the heightened Vampire emotions...**

**Adaratio: You asked me how long it takes to write a chapter, well to answer that truthfully it usually doesn't take me long depending on whether or not I get distracted which can happen quite easily lol :L I have a very active imagination**

**hurricaneMania142: Yeah I wasnt sure how I was going to do this chapter because of that but I've decided there is going to be some very mean words traded on Elena's part towards Aj and her behaviour and about Damon, which we all know Aj's not going to take very well...but you're just gonna have to wait and see how it all plays out but don't worry the bitchiness will show in not just Elena but Aj and Stefan too...**

**Anyway guy's thank you so much for your reviews, follows and support! It means a lot and I love you all..now, here you go.**

**Chapter 73: After School Special.**

Everyone was mourning Carol Lockwood, who had drowned by "Accident" "cough, cough", someone killed her "Cough, cough" Klaus I bet My eyes travelled around the gym hall and landed on my sister who was looking back at me, Bonnie was the only one I'd spoke too. I still hadn't spoken to Elena, Stefan, or Caroline, and that had been about a week, god it felt longer. I had spoken to Damon maybe once just to tell him Carol Lockwood was dead I'd left Damon a few messages though...and after I'd sent them I realized how desperate I sounded so I stopped calling.

I was sitting furthest away from everyone, well apart from Caroline and Tyler who were near enough beside me, but I could still hear Bonnie and Elena murmering. The only person that wasn't in the Gym hall was Stefan and for that I was glad because I really couldn't be bothered with him either. My thoughts travelled to the night a week ago when Damon sent me home and I'd screamed at Elena. She'd coming into my room a few hours later like a raging bull just to tell me that I was stupid for thinking I could fix this sire bone thing on my own.

I shook myself from the though and payed attention to what Liz Forbes was saying.

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one comminity is stronger that a thousand of it's members, but how does a community stay strong after losing it's leader. And Carol was so much more than a leader, she was an open minded friend, a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident"

It was then that I heard Tyler growl slightly "Screw this" He grunted and got up.

"What? Tyler!" Caroline asked as he took off, everyone watching him with sad and grieving eyes. Liz paused for a few seconds, glancing at her concerned daughter and then sighed slightly.

"Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory" She said and everyone put their head down, I didn't though, I never was one for giving a moment of silence. I looked to where Tyler had left and then felt a sudden chill and then spotted a blonde staring at me. I turned my head more to look and I could've sworn it was Rebekah...but she hadn't been around in ages...where had she even gone? I blinked and looked away but my curiousity got the better of me because I looked back only to see that nobody was there.

Wow. I was either going crazy or she wanted me to follow her...I huffed inwardly before getting up and brushed past Caroline who's eyes followed me as I left them gym. I felt someone behind me and I turned gripping them by the throat only to see Elena. I made a groan and moved back.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeballing me.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said rolling my eyes and turning my back on her.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She asked.

"Until I feel ready to drop it" I said dryly.

"You dropped things easily when it was Damon" She said and I glared in front of me and then turned smashing her into the lockers behined her.

"You don't get to bring it up, don't even say his name in front of me because you have no right"

She shoved me back and was about to snap at me when crying stopped her and we looked at each other, then in the direction of the crying and followed it, we moved around the school hallway until we rounded a corner, seeing April. Who rubbed her eyes furiously.

"April, what's wrong?" Elena asked moving forward. Why did her very voice annoy me?

"Nothing I'm fine" She said shaking her head.

"But you're crying..." I said eyeballing her. She'd been acting weird for a while now.

"It's just the whole mayor thing, you know it's bringing stuff up about my dad" She said and I nodded "And I know you're vampire's"

I choked and Elena gasped "Wait...what?" Elena asked.

I heard it before I felt it, the sickening snap and I don't remember much else apart from Elena screaming my name before everything went black...

I felt dazed...confused...what the hell happened?

"Aj...Aj! Aj Wake up..Aj!" A voice was demanding my attention and it was then that I recognised who it was.

"Shut up Elena!" I snapped opening my eyes. I looked around noticing I was sitting against a book shelf next to her and she sighed slightly. She got up and offered me her hand but I refused to take and stood up myself rubbing the back of my neck. That was when April walked in and as much as I hated to think it...I wanted to break her face.

"The assembly is over" She said bluntly.

"What the hell is going on?!" I snapped.

"The school will be empty soon..." She said "How many times did you compel me?"

"Uh once" I said eyeing her.

"Don't...Don't lie" SHe said "Rebekah say's you lie"

"Oooh Rebekah know's everything" I said pitching my voice and April shifted. I would apologize but right now...that original blonde bitch broke my neck.

"Rebekah isn't who you think she is April" Elena said.

"As much as I hate to agree with her" I said pointing at my sister "She's telling the truth"

"What so she's not an thousand year old original Vampire?"

"Oh look who got the full back story..." I said making a face and looking around.

"Listen we can figure this out, but we have to her out of here" Elena said.

She grabbed onto April's arm and I groaned follwing her...this would not end well. Elena's plans never ended well. Just as we turned the corner, yep just as I suspected. Rebekah was there.

"Sorry not allowed" She said, she moved in front of Elena and looked her in the eye "WHy don't you take a seat"

Elena nodded and moved, I watched her go and Rebekah moved in front of me with a small smile.

"I fell bad for you"

"Well don't" I said.

"Please sit down and be nice" She said...the bitch compelled me. I moved and sat next to Elena, keeping my mouth shut. "The rest of the class will be here shortly" She said and she left the room. Great compelled to stay in a school library withsome I'm not getting on with...fantastic.

Damon walked along the board walk the phone pressed to his ear, listening to one of the many saved voicemails from Aj.

"Hey it's me, look, I know why you sent me away because you stupidly think what I'm feeling for you right now is the sirebond...but I hate not being-" He cut the voice message off and folded his arms, not paying attention to Matt and Jeremy.

"Alright, go ahead make your move" Jeremy smirked.

Matt scoffed "I drove up here to be your wingman not kick your ass" he said confidently that was until Jeremy flipped him over, his finger's pressing into Matt's arm. "Okay, I get it. I get it you're badass"

Jeremy smiled and then let go of Matt's arm and helped him to his feet. "Did you see that?" He asked Damon, obviously wanting approval from the raven haired vampire.

"You couldn't miss it, it was in slow motion" Damon said making a face.

"Then teach me something useful, we've been up here for days and so far all you've done is bark orders" Jeremy huffed.

Damon looked over at him with a roll of his eyes "Okay" He said moving and picked up one of the many stakes he'd carved himself for the sixteen year old and he threw it over to him "Take a seat quarter back" he said to Matt "Kid wants a shot at the title"

Matt didn't particularly feel as if he wanted Jeremy to do it "Jeremy you're not ready for this"

Jeremy glanced at him twirling the stake in his hand before running at Damon, only for his arm to be caught by the vampire and for him to twist him around and grab his neck, digging his finger's in "Now all I have to do it apply a little pressure in your job" Damon smirked and turned Jeremy's head slightly to the right as he began choking.

That was when a pizza van drove up and Damon grunted, rolling his eyes "Really? Again?"

Jeremy tapped Damon's arm motioning for him to let him go and Damon did so.

"Double peperroino 3 day's in a row, you guy's eat anything else?" THe girl with the blonde hair asked. Damon smirked and moved quickly so he was behing her.

"Why? Are you offering?" He smirked, she blushed and he took the pizza from her and handed her the money. "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for acopule a days, no matter how much the beg, don't come back"

She smiled and left, getting in the car and driving off. Jeremy huffed and folded his arms.

"What you'e going to starve us now?" He asked Damon.  
"If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now run around the lake...twice" He said to Jeremy who heaved a sigh but did as he was told and Damon looked at Matt "Keep him company"

"I don't have to listen to you "

"You do if you want to eat" Damon said making a face.

Matt rolled his eyes and took off behind Jeremy, only for Damon to pull out his phone and listen to the end of the message.

"With you Damon, and being myself isn't working out so good. I'm dying to Rip Elena's head off and Stefan's just as bad...I miss you Damon I wish you would just let me come to you"

We'd been sitting in silence for a while and in walks Rebekah, Caroline beside her, she'd been compelled to to sit down and behave and with that Rebekah left again.

"So.." Caroline began, I stared past her not even remotly interested in what she was going to say "How are we?"

"Uh..okay?" Elena asked.

"Peachy"

No more than two minutes later she walked in with Stefan and Elena got up.

"Stefan" Elena said.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah snapped at her. I smirked and put my head down to hide it because I noticed Elena sitting back down. "Clas is in session you've all been compelled. You know the rules. Answer my question's honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April my sweet take notes" She said to April who was sitting on the chair beside me. I glanced at her and shook my head sinking further back into the uncomfertable chair. "This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz shall we? In the year 1114 my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoors that grew with each kill, these tattoos revealed what Elena?"

"A map" Elena said.

"Which lad to what Caroline?"

"The cure for vampireism"

"Perfect so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, last time we saw each other you had a vampire hunter but in order to decode the map you needed the location of the hunters sowrd. Which you got out of me using very dirty tricks. Assuming you find the sword, you also found the cure yet your all vampires which means something went wrong" She then glanced at April and looked confused "What are you doing?"

"You asked me to take notes" April said. I let my head fall onto the table with a thump.

"I wasn't being literal darling. But now you mention it, a flow chart would be nice which means index cards and push pens, go fetch"

April got up and left and I only knew this because I heard her scurring away.

"Sit up please Aj" Rebekah said.

I sat up and folded my arms looking at anything but any of the people in front of me.

"You're wasting your time, we don't know anything" Stefan said.

"So you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even it meant taking the cure yourself so you can grow old and die with her?" Rebekah said. "You said you'd do anything to save your best friend Aj too"

Seen that coming. I put my face in my hands and gave him a dirty look, he shook his head and looked back at Rebekah.

"True" Stefan said.

"Then why is she not talking to any of you?"

Nobody answered.

"I'm missing something here. What is it"

"We've had a falling out okay?!" Caroline said.

Rebekah smiled "Really?" She said looking at me.

"No she's saying it for the fun of it" I said making a face which made Rebekah laugh.

"Now let us go" Caroline said.

"Fallen out? Wait, I'm confused. I thought you were all fine and dandy, you were last time I saw you all " She sat down next to me and stared at me and then at everyone else. "I asked you what happened, you have to tell me"

"An Argument that esculated into something more" Stefan said with a shrug.

An argument that esculated my ass...

-LAKE HOUSE-

Jeremy was putting wooden bullets in a hand gun and he then handed it to Damon.

"Good" Damon said with a short nod, "Now do it like your life depends on it...which it does"

"Don't act like you care about my lie, you care about the hunter's mark and curing Aj so she isn't sired to your ass" Jeremy said rolling his eyes. "You're all idiots if you think she only loves you because of the sirebond...I mean that's a bunch of crap"

"Hmm, both require you to be alive which is why I updated our relationship status to it's complicated. Have you talked to her at all, April?" Damon asked ignoring Jeremy's other statement.

"Maybe, why? Running out of voicemails to listen to?" Jeremy asked smugly.

"I'm sorry did I interuppt playtime?" A voice asked and they looked to see Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jeremy demanded.

"I'm simply appreciating the sites and smells of nature, neither which include the peasent smell of buirning vampire flesh so I'm a bit concerned. HOw many vampire's has he killed?"

"If we throw Jeremy out in the real world right now he's chum" Damon said.

"Yeah see that's not a number, 12 is a number that's how many hybrids I slaughtered with my sword, 2 that's how many days it took to quil the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched after I walked into a death trap, 1 that's the number of purposes you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark so I'll ask again how many vampire's as he killed since he's been here?!" Klaus demanded.

"Zero" Damon said with a nod.

"That's a pity" Klaus said "I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later, Hubrid shorted and all, how can I help?"

Damon picked up the gun "You know now that you mention it, Jeremy watch and learn" Damon said and he shot Klaus with the wooden bullets and Klaus staggered bag blood pooling from him and he growled at Damon. "That's for Carol Lockwood"

"So Vampire Aj is at her best by ignoring everything you people say and only listens to Damon..now there's a surprise. Who would've thought, that would explain the tension in the room and why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But it doesn't explain why sweet, loving innocent Aj could be so cruel to the people she loves and would die for at any given second" She said and she looked at me and I just glared back at her. "How could she be this way? Answer please"

"She didn't know at the time, when she began changing that she was sired to Damon" Stefan said.

"The sire bond, fascinating" She said with a smile and sat down next to me again "And what do you think about all this with your sister then Elena?"

"I think you're sad, bored and in desperate need of a hobby" Elena said making a face.

"You're hiding something, push up" Rebekah said compelling her to tell the truth.

"I think she's acting like a spoiled brat and she needs to get a grip of herself before she kills someone or gets herself killed because that's what it's going to come down too"

Everyone stared at her in surprise and she looked over at me apologetically, seeming quite surprised by what she said. My breath had caught in the back of my throat and I stopped breathing. There was more than one pair of eyes on me and I just stared back at her, biting my tongue and not saying anything.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?!" Caroline demanded.

"You're right" Rebekah said "We got off the point. Stefan how do I find the cure? Unless you would rather watch your girlfriend and her sister rip each other apart"

Elena stared at me and I looked away from her and my eyes landed on Stefan who stared back at Rebekah.

"There's a professor, he knows where the cure is"

"Thank you and um where do I find this professor?" She asked.

Stefan told her where to find him and she left the room for a minute, the air was that thick with tension it could be cut with a knife.

"Aj-" Elena began.

"Don't. Even talk to me" I said.

Just before she got another chance to talk Rebekah came back in the room and demanded Caroline's phone from her. She called someone and then we realized it was Tyler.

"I told you I don't wanna talk" He said.

"I heard and you've been keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you"

"Rebekah?"

"Hello Tyler, I heard my brother made a real mess of your life believe me I can relate you have my condolences. In fact why don't you come to the high school so you can accept them in person?"

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you can have a better shot at saving her than you did your mother. Bye now" She said and she hung up the phone and that's when someone came in.

"Sister" The voice said I turned my head seeing kol. Oh great..more originals. "Look at this, you're more worse than Klaus"

"Kol finally, did you bring what I asked for?" She asked.

He smiled and then shoved Professor Shane into the library.

"You must be Shane" She said with a smile.

-LAKE HOUSE-

Damon was sharpening stakes, near the fire and heard footsteps behind him, rolling his eyes slightly but continued with what he was doing.

"If you're here for pay back go for it, then you would be stuck baby sitting the little hunter that could.." Damon said.

Klaus sat down next to him "You know if you adjust youf angle a little bit you'll find a sharper edge"

Damon looked at him with "Are you kidding me?" look on his face "I know how to widdle. Thanks" He said bluntly and then continued doing what he was doing "Now I see why those hybrids hated you, you are annoying"

"Actually I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampire's"

"Darwinism Klaus, he needs to know how to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest" Damon said.

"And here was I thinking you were the fun brother let's play a little game shall we? Jeremy needs more victims and there'a whole town just down the road with people waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter"

"You don't think that occured to me Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Tragedy is Damon it did occur to you you just chose to ignore it. My guess you did it to impress April somehow to honor her you will find a way to spare innocent lives, and walk Jeremy down the moral high road" Klaus said matter of factly. Damon smiled to himself "That's why I already make the necessary corrections" Damon turned to look at him.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

-LAKEHOUSE-

The pizza girl from earlier showed up and knocked on the door. Matt moved and went to answer it.

"Don't tell me we ordered another pizza?" Matt asked her.

"No I'm just an idiot, I ran out of gas and my phone is dead. You think I could use yours?" She asked.

"Yeah come in, I'll run upstairs and get it" Matt said and left to go upstairs. The girl tried to enter but couldn't.

"What the hell?" She aksed herself.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Car drama your friend just went to get his phone" She said.

"Well I'm just about to take a shower but you're more than welcome to wait inside"

Jeremy left and the blonde stepped into the house, surprised that she could do it. "Thanks" She called.

Rebekah and Kol had dragged Shane somewhere else and then she came back in with a smug look on her face.

"Still glued to your seats. Ahh it's thick with tension in here, let's spice things up a bit. Aj, truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games Rebekah!" Stefan snapped.

"Truth or Dare Aj, your compelled to answer" She said.

I heaved a sigh "Dare"

"I dare you to tell us what you feel for Damon"

"Seriously?!" Caroline asked.

Rebekah smiled and looked at me in "Go on" Way and I rolled my eyes.

"Being with Damon makes me happy" I said.

"Makes you happy? Clown make you happy Aj, dig a little deeper"

"When I'm with him it feels unpredictable. Like I'm free"

"And how do you feel lately?" She asked.

"Stop" Elena said.

"She can't. She's compelled" Rebekah said nastily to Elena.

"Lately I feel like I'm a project. Like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed"

"Anything else?"

"When they look at me...all they see is a broken toy" I said.

"That's not what you are" Elena said shaking her head.

"That's how she feels" Rebekah said. "Do you still love the three of them?"

"Yes" I said.

"Do you feel like they love you anymore?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Ah" She said and she turned to Elena "What about you? How do you feel about what she just said?"

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Answer me Elena" Rebekah said ignoring Stefan.

"I feel hurt" She said and she looked at me.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"That she would think that we don't love her anymore"

"What do you feel about your sister Elena? Tell the truth remember. No secrets kept here"

"I feel that she's always put to much on herself" Elena began "But recently, she's been wound up in Damon that she's not caring about anybody else but herself" Her eyes didn't leave mine, and her words were actually cutting deep "And recently it's like she's not even my sister anymore, she's someone I don't recognise" If it weren't for my pride I would've started crying. Though her doey brown eyes stayed connected with mine, and I could see the tears brimming her eyes.

"Can you stop this?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet" Rebekah said "Elena...Do you love your sister?"

"Yes"

"Do you want her here with you now?"

"No" Elena said and that was when her eyes broke contact with mine and she looked away. I stared at her as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want me here? Fine. As soon as Rebekah's compulsion wore off I was gone.

"Is this painful to watch Stefan?" Rebekah asked him.

"Go to hell" He snapped.

"Is it painful?" She demanded.

"Yes" He said.

"That's just the tip of the ice berg of the last 900 years of my life" Rebekah said and Stefan looked from Elena to her with a glare in his features.

Just then the doors burst open and in ran Tyler.

"Ahh good you're here, it was just getting depressing" Rebekah said.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler demanded.

"Listen to the rules carefully" Rebekah said "Stay in the building. No vamp running in the hallways"

"No vam running in the hallways from what?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah smiled and looked at Tyler and began to compel him "Turn"

"What?" I asked sitting up in the chair.

"He can't, he'll lose control!" Caroline snapped.

"That's the point, I've exhausted all your knowledge now I can have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Who ever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, Share it, destroy it save it. I want that to be me" Rebekah said.

"But if I turn I'll kill them" Tyler said.

"Yes you will..." Rebekah sighed and looked him in the eye agan "Turn"

And with that she got up and walked out of the room, everything was silent for a few seconds until Tyler started going on a rampage and destroying things, screaming out in agony.

"I can fight this" I he said breathing in and out.

His bones began cracking and shifting and he moaned and grunted in pain as we watched, and he looked over at us, smashing the table. "Get out of here!" He shouted and I stared with horrified eyes until Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Go" he said to us all and we took off for the library door, we got out and Caroline bolted in the opposite direction, I didn't know where to go but I knew if I stayed with Stefan and Elena I'd end up chewing Elena's face off. Stefan shut the library doors and we could hear the growling coming from poor Tyler.

"That door's not going to hold him" Elena said as we began running...I mean we could be off into a completely different part of the school if Rebekah hadn't told us not to vamp run. Suddenly the metal clanging made me turn my head, seeing Tyler behind us in full worlf form, I turned back and tried to speed up a little bit until we came into the canteen.

We ran in and shut the doors, and held them shut, Stefan moved back and grabbed an axe from the holder and placed it in between the handles, though it didn't do much good because wolf Tyler was head butting the doors to get in at us. I looked back around and then looked at the locker doors and moved back leaving Stefan and Elena to hold the doors.

I grabbed it and yanked it off and placed it where the axe had been holding, though Tyler was still coming at us and the force of the blow he rammed the door made us all jamp back in surprise, the wolf's fangs coming through the gap in the door. Stefan and Elena glanced at each other and I didn't even need to look to know what they were thinking.

We moved forward and slammed it shut only for all the noise to stop and everything went silent..well apart from our raggid and deep breathing that is and then it hit me, great now I was stuck in a room with them and we were going to have to talk about our feelings and I just really didn't want to...

Then again maybe not because I could hear Bonnie, so I moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

I ignored her and removed the locker door from the two doors and opened them, no wolf...now growling...no nothing. I followed Bonnie's cries, knowing that Stefan and Elena were right behind me. We went in seeing April lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Help! Someone help!"  
"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked...my voice was dry due to not talking very much but I ignored it.

"She needs help" Bonnie said

"What happened?" Stefan asked and moved past both me and Elena and moving towards Bonnie and April.

"I did a protection spell but it accidently linked Shane to April"

"And you couldn't control it?" Elena asked as Stefan bit into his wrist and fed April the blood.

"I didnt' even know I was doing it, I usually feel pain or I bleed but all I felt was power" Bonnie said.

Just then April's eyes opened wide and she began panting and STefan gripped a hold of her pulling her up so she couldn't go anywhere.

"It's okay...it's okay...you're okay. Bonnie get her out of the school, just be careful, Tyler's out there and he turned"

"What about you?" Bonnie asked getting up.

I helped April to the door with Bonnie beside me.

"We can't leave" Elena said "Rebekah's compelled us"

"Just go we'll deal with her later" Stefan said.

He moved April and Bonnie out the door and I moved back, looking at the wall.

"Aj-" Elena began.

"Let's not" I said "Not right now"

"Let's talk about this please-"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Aj" Stefan began "What happened back there-"

"Don't...I said No"

Just then the door was kicked open and in walked Rebekah with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Why are my least favourite people always the most durable?" She asked.

"Leave them out of this, this is between me and you" Stefan said.

"You're being pathetic Stefan" She said and then she looked at me "Must I rip her bleeding heart out and show you the scar tissue that is you people?"

Nobody said anything.

"There's a sultion to all of your problems you know" Rebekah said. "I can compel you, make you forget every memory you have of them, I can take away every ounce of pain, every bit of love you have for each other"

I stared at her and Elena was staring at me and so was Stefan.

"Give you all a clean slate, misery gone...everything"

Nobody said anything even though I was dying to say do it...just to take it all away I said nothing.

"No takers?" She asked "No...Aj? Not every bit of pain you sister caused you through there..."

"No" I said.

"Well I suppose at least you know what she thinks of you" Rebekah said and she turned to Stefan "Consider this, my revenge Stefan I'm done with you all you're free to go" And with that she walked out. I didn't wait for Elena or Stefan to say anything because I moved past them.

"Aj wait" Elena called but I ignored her and kept walking. I could hear footsteps behind me but I just...I couldn't make myself stop and walked out of the school. I looked around, the tears brimming my eyes and rubbed them away furiously before I ran for it.

I sped home and went inside, shutting the door, I let out a sigh and pulled my phone out seeing a missed call from an unknown number. I furrowed my brows and went back outside, maybe it was Damon...so I called him.

"I hope your day is going better than mine" He said. "Gotta say I'm liking the odds"

"Not really" I said "Got stuck in the school...a few truths were told"

"Truths? What truths?" He asked I could almost see him raise his eyebrows.

"Nothing...that matters" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I didnt' say anything "Your silence is deafening"

"It's...Elena...she doesn't recognise me anymore...and I don't care about anyone but myself...and it's like I'm not her sister anymore"

"Oh...how are you?"

"How do you think?" I asked.

"Well..."

"How's Jeremy?" I asked before he could get a chance to say anything else.

"That depends on how much you trust me"

"You know I trust you" I said.

"Well i think he's going to get through this just fine" Damon said.

"Thanks for looking out for him" I said with a small smile.

"Well I told them if they were both good I would buy them ice cream"

I stayed silent for a minute.

"Look I gotta go-"

"No...not yet" I said "Something happened today" he stayed silent "I realized something, about you...about us..that is the most real thing I have ever felt in my whole life...and this could be sire bond talking..you know what maybe it is but that doesn't change the way I feel about you or the way I did feel about you when I was human...I just wanted you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I've nearly lost you so many times because we're both stupid...but just..hold onto it, because I love you Damon" I said "I love you"

He was silent for another minute "Look, I'm gonna get this cure for you, I'm going to have to do things that you're not going to like" He said his voice shaky.

"Damon-" I began but he cut me off.

"But listen to me carefully, get in your car. Right now. Come to me"

I smiled "I'll be there soon" I said and I pulled the phone away and hung up. I went into the house to get a few things, ready to go. My phone began ringing and I pulled it out, Elena's name flashing on the screen. I ignored it and put it back in my pocket.

I pulled the bag over my shoulder and went out, locking the door and went over to the car putting my stuff in the backseat. I got in and began driving...leaving everything of the day's events behind me and saying goodbye to Mystic Falls, Elena and everything else... for now at least...

* * *

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...on my mom's iPad :) **


	74. Season 4-Catch me if you Can

**You Know Guy's after seeing that last episode...I just...I'm glad my story doesn't involve just one person because the way that went...it..it broke my heart.**

**Thanks to: SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, TonnaMama81, Marril96 and tazgirl6969 for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**So..it will not be April who kills Kol...because...y'know I like Kol and I like April...and I like that people like my little April..so it shall be Elena just like on the show. There will also be know Stabekah like on the show because I think Stefan does it to prove to himself he's over Elena...so it shall be April who teams up with her instead just out of spite...but I can see a good potential friendship honestly...lol. Anyway thought I'd let you know. **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update..been really busy. **

* * *

**Chapter 74 : Catch me if You can**

I had been driving for maybe an hour or two but when I got to the lake house nobody was there...so I decided to listen out for them in case they were in the woods...but I could hear frantic breathin and an erratic heartbeat, and low cursing. Matt. I had to use my vamp speed to actually get to him, and just as I stopped he was being attacked I ran over and snapped the Vampire's neck and threw him backwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked and helped him up that's when I seen Jeremy. I noticed Matt's neck "Oh my god... "

"Get to the house! Hurry!" Jeremy said and the three of us made a run for it, I would've vamp ran but I wasn't leaving my brother, or my friend. We got to the house and I stopped.

"Jer what's going on?"

"They're coming?"  
"They?" I asked and I looked backwards, seeing a group of Vampires, I grunted and shut the door. "Who's they?"

"Klaus that it would be a good idea to turn the full town into Vampires"

"He...and where's Damon?"

"We don't know" Matt said.

"He set us up Aj" Jeremy said.  
"Why would Damon set you up?" I asked.

"To grow the hunter's mark" Jeremy said "He said it was a good idea"

I blew a strand of hair from my face and touched Matt's neck, I didn't even have the urge to drink him, I was too worried. Oh my god what the hell had Damon done?

**NEXT MORNING**

I was cleaning Matt's wound, while Jeremy fiddled with a gun.

"Sun's up" Jeremy said "They're long gone"

Just then the door opened and I turnd my head to see Damon and I got up "What the hell have you done? I asked ou to teach him how to fight Damon!"

"He's not the best student in the world" Damon shrugged.

"So now this is my fault?" Jeremy asked.

"Stop talking. Look, I know you're angry but my way was easiest fastest and safest way to complete his mark to get you the cure"

"I don't give a crap about the cure Damon! Not if it means the people I love being in danger and you know this"

"hey there would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart" Damon said.

"He KILLED someone. These people were innocent and did not deserve this"

"The mark grew didn't it?"

"That is not the point" I snapped "We need a plan. There's compelled Vampires out there, as soon as the sun goes down they're gonna come after Matt. We need to protect him"

"Yes I know" Damon said walking to Jeremy and putting an arm around his shoulder "But there will be no problem when big Jer and I here o on a hunting trip" I stared at him skeptically not trusting this plan.

"And if he dies?"

"He won't die...what Vampire wants the hunter's curse...no pun intended"

I narrowed my eyes "and if he does?"

"I'll protect him"

"Says you" Jeremy stated.

"April, I know this is tragic. I get it. But we also agreed that he had to kill them. Now we hace added incentive. So you take the least most valuable player home; Jeremy and I will finish this"

"I'm sorry, did you ACTUALLY just suggest I leave Jeremy alone with you?"

"Trust me. I'll keep him safe. Okay?"

"This is not a good idea"

"April"

"April nothing. Matt could've died"

"Please just trust me" Damon said, I looked to Jeremy who gave me a "I don't know look" and I sighed.

"Fine"

**-LATER-**

Matt and I went into the house and I and stopped "I'm sorry Matt When I asked you to stay with Jeremy I never thought-"

"What did you expect Aj, it's Damon"

"I never wanted you guy's to get hurt" I said.

"Well you shouldn't have left him in charge" Matt said and then bit his lip "I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice, sire bond and all"

"Sire bond doesn't work like that" I stated folding my arms.

"All I know, Aj, is that the old you would never have left Jeremy with Damon, especially after last night" Matt said. He was right...Wow.

My phone began to ring "Jer?" I sighed.

"Aj we're in trouble!"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on! Where's Damon?"

"Listen to me. Kol attacked us. I barely got away, but he has Damon"

I hung up and ran out of the house, ignoring Matt shouting my name, I got into the car. There was only one person I knew that could get Kol to back off. I went straight to the Mikaelson mansion and knocked on the door. I waited and Klaus answered with a smirk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Actually you can" I said.

"Come on in" He said with a smile and I entered the house.

"Kol is trying to kill jeremy" I said when we entered the living room.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kol. Kill. Jeremy." I said slowly.

HE sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Fantastic" He said sarcastically.

"But now he has Damon. I need your help"

"A bit ironic you come to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cemet tomb?"

"This is your fault. You started this when you forced those Vampires on Jeremy like it was nothin"

"and now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something shouldn't I"

"Call him off Klaus"

"You are in no porition to be making demands love. Whilst I'd like to cure you to make hybrids I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me"

"Whatever our differences are, we want the same thing. Please, Klaus, I'm begging you"  
Klaus smiled and then rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Little brother, just two days home and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess"

_"Come on Nik. I was only having some fun" _

"Those Vampires were for my hunter" Klaus said.

_"I'll make some more. There's no shortage of people "_

"Where is Damon Salvatore?"

_"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old times sake" _

"Yes well. You've had your fun now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself in a box"

_"Hey. No need to be nasty about it" _

"On the contrary I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabatoge me. Listen closely Kol stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?"

_"Fine. Won't touch him. You have my word" _

**_THIRD PERSON POV_**

Damon was holding a stake in his chest "Very good darling, now. Stab yourself a little bit further" He compelled Damon to push the stake in more and Damon groaned in pain.

"If you're going to kill me, do it like a man"

"I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled" Kol said.

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen" Damon groaned.

"You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy April. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep, deep down I bet you want him dead, don't you?"

"Nope"

"You're lying" Kol laughed "I bet you'd love to rip his head right off...and I'm gonna give you your wish" He crouched down "You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert and when you do, you're going to kill him"

**AJ's POV**

I was in the house with Jeremy and I walked into the kitchen to see him moving weapons around.

"Jer, it's over. You can put it all away"

"Klaus still wants me to finish the mark. He's not gonna stop"

"Okay. Well Damon's gonna be back soon and then we can figure something out" I said.

"Seriously, Aj, you still trust him?"

"He saved your life" I said.

"He saved the map to the cure. He couldn't care less about me"

"I care about you" I said and touched his shoulder but he swatted me away.

"Don't. Whatever's inside of me that makes me want to hunt right now it's on overdrive"

I stared at him but noticed him picking up the wooden stake "Jeremy"

He looked down, startled and dropped it "I'm sorry. I know what I have to do Aj, I really want to get that cure for you and Elena, but I just...I don't know how I'm gonna do this"

I stared and nodded "It's gonna be fine, we'll figure something out" I said.

"I'm gonna go see Matt"

"Okay" I nodded and he walked past me and out of the house. I sat alone for about five minutes but there was a knock at the door. I frowned and went to it, opening it up. Seeing Rebekah.

"Hello Aj"

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. But not right now. You're busy. So. Later, I want you to come to me so we can talk" She said.

"WHy?"

"Because. It's too out in the open to explain it now. Later" She said and handed me a piece of paper. I frowned and she walked off. I shut the door and turned going back into the kitchen. I got a text telling me Damon was just outside and I headed out the door.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"Kol happened" He said into my shoulder as he hugged me back.

"Thank god you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy-"

"Is he here? Cause I just want to talk to him really fast"

"He's at the Grill. He wanted to check on Matt"

"well I should go apologize to him. I was-I was pretty tough on him today"

"Well hang on" I said grabbing my coat from the hanger and we walked to the car.

We got in and began driving and we didn't say anything "So...have you talked to Elena or Stefan?"  
"No" I replied folding my arms.

"You need to-"

"No. I don't"

"April-"  
"No Damon"

He rolled his eyes and stopped the car and we got out and walked into the Grill seeing Matt clearing tables.

"Don't you ever take the night off?" Damon asked.

"I took days off to help you out at the lake house remember? I almost got killed"

"Where's Jeremy?"

"He's in the back. I think" Matt shrugged.

"Hmm" Damon said and walked past him.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. All things considered"

I looked past and patted Matt's shoulder and seen Jeremy's face...he looked frightened and Damonw as walkin towards him.

"Damon" I said and he stopped turnin to look at me with a strangled look on his face "Are you all right? What's going on?"

He looked away and then looked back at me, and walked away, what the hell? I followed him.

"Damon, what is wrong with you?"

"It was Kol. he must've compelled me" he said and I froze "If I find Jeremy...I'm gonna kill him" and with that he ran.  
"DAMON!" I shouted and I moved looking down the tunnels. There was only one option, and I hated it. I ran into the tunnels too but stopped pulling out my phone. I dialed Stefan.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Stefan" I said.

"Aj...where have you-"

"No time. I know we're not on good terms right now, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're in the tunnels and I...it's one giant maze down here and I can't find them. So if you still care about finding this cure then help me" Stefan didn't say anything but I knew he was there. "Are you coming or not? because I can't do this on my own Stefan...and I know Elena is there too. Elena he is your brother you don't care about me? Fine. HELP YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER. BOTH OF YOU" I hung up and put the phone in my pocket and listened to screaming. No.

I ran and ran until I found myself out of the tunnels in the woods, I seen Damon.

"Damon Stop!" I shouted and he did. "Please. I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please. Stop"

He turned the pained look in his eyes "I can't"

"Yes you can, you're strong enough to resist it" I said "I know you are"

"Why? Because Stefan can do it?"

"NO!" I snapped "Because I love you. ANd you love me. You'd do anything for me so please...do this for me"

He looked as though he could do it until Jeremy's raggid breaths filled the silent air and a drop of blood hit the ground and Damon looked down before looking at me. "I'm sorry April" He said his eyes went and he ran.

"DAMON!" I called and ran after him.

_"Jeremy shoot now" _

I heard the gun shot and then stopped in my place when I seen Stefan snap Damon's neck. He looked over at me and shrugged "Only thing I could do" I nodded and he picked Damon's body up. Elena stood as Stefan walked off with Damon.

"Jer. You all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine...he just.."

"I know" I said.

"Come on" Elena said "I'll get you home...are you coming?" She asked me.

"No" I said not looking at her "I'll be back later"

"Fine, whatever" She shrugged and the two of them walked off. I slowly walked to the Boarding house and went in. I walked around the corner and almost banged into Stefan.

"Going to see Damon?"

"I need to talk to him-"  
"You can't do that aj" He said "He'll just ask you to let him out"

"I won't let him out" I said.

"You won't have a choice you're sired Aj"

"Are you enjoying this Stefan?" I asked.

"To see you this way? No. No I'm not enjoying this don't think I am because I'm not. I would have it any other way if I could but unfortunetly I can't"

I stared at him "Stefan-"

"This will be the second time he's tried to kill Jeremy and this time he might do it...and then what? The Hunter's curse?"

"I just want to talk to him Stefan"

"It isn't Damon you should be talking to"

"Then who?"

"Elena"

"No" I said shaking my head. "Not right now"

"You should go"

I stared at him "Fine" I said and turned on my heel...I knew where I was going now.

**-oOoOo- **

I knocked on the door and Rebekah answered it.

"Hello Love" She said "Come on in"

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked turning to face her.

She sighed "Well firstly. I know how upset you are about Elena's given words the other night"

"I'm not upset" I said.

"You are but...I bet you're going insane because you want people to stop treating you like a lovesick child"

"I guess" I shrugged.

"Which is why, We will make the perfect team on finding the cure"

"Team? We?"

"Yes" She said "I think we should be good at doing this...getting the cure"

"Why?"

"I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again and you want it to get your brat of a sister off your back am I correct?"

"Yeah" I nodded.  
"Good. If you really want the cure, you should know Shane has this agenda. It's a dark one. Dozens of people died in the sacrifice, the town council explosion, and I suppose twelve of my brother's hybrids being killed by his hand isn't a couincidence"

"Twelve?"

"Yes"

"Shane admitted this to you?" I asked.

"Proudly" She said. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" She asked putting her hand out. I stared at her for a minute before smirking.

"Deal" I nodded and shook her hand...

* * *

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...on my mom's iPad :) **


	75. Season 4-A view to kill

**Thanks to: GrapeJuice101, Tvdlover87654, Mia Salvatore, Marril96, hurricanMania142,Degrassilover xoxo,, Guest,Guest(2) and SomebodyWhoCares for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. **

**Rebekah and April or as Marril96 says "Rapril" ha...love it :L their relagtionship will be fine...there will be digs made towards Elena near the end of the chapter on April's behalf...and in the next chapter too..which should be up in a few day's. **

**So in this Chapter...there's gonna be a lot of April/Original talkings going on...because I'm changing it slightly...so yeah...**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 75: A View to kill**

I hadn't went home, Rebekah had offered for me to stay at her house and we'd...talked...just talked which was strange, I had never gotten on with her before but she was actually, a really nice..uh Original...I mean..I can see a lot of Elijah in her...she definitely has her morals I suppose. I had ended up sleeping on the floor, and I sat up rubbing my eyes. I think if circumstances had been different before I could be friends with her...if she wasn't trying to kill my sister all the time...I smiled slightly, I hadn't really had anyone to talk to since I'd fallen out with Elena and Stefan I mean they always seemed to be with Caroline and Bonnie always seemed to be with Shane. I got up and moved towards the door, I didn't want to wake her up...we'd stayed up most of the night and I needed a shower anyway.

I opened the door and almost choked, seeing Klaus in front of me.

"Hello april" He said sounding confused.

"Klaus" I nodded.

"What are you doing here Nik?!" Rebekah's voice demanded angrily, though it sounded rough, I turned seeing her sit up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "This is my place and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some creeping Tom"

"Well I apologize for breaking this little bonding friendship but I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" Klaus said.

"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget" Rebekah said standing next to me. This would sound strange but if had just been me and Klaus...I would not feel safe but standing next to Rebekah? I found myself thinking I was safe enough...if she didn't try to kill me...

"Yes, well, unfortunetly he seems to have acsconded with my set of daggers" Klaus said.

"Oh poor Nik. How ever will you get way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" Rebekah snapped and I had to stop myself from laughing at his expression.

"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage, Now I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over"

"Mhm and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under "no chance in hell" Be gone by the time I had showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here" She said and she barged past him.

"I need that dagger April, talk some sense in to her"

"Why don't you? I'm headed home I need a shower and need to deal with my questioning sister..right about now...so, oh and you might want to do something about Kol..." I said "He had Damon compelled and try to kill Jeremy"

"You see?" Klaus said following me" That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map and the cure goodbye. But if you help me Dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live and we'll all be on our merry way to a human you and Elena"

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the house and shook my head, I was not helping him.

**LATER**

I walked into the house and shut the door, "Aj?" Jeremy's voice came.

"What?" I ased. "hey, Where's Elena?"

"Boarding house"

"Go figure" I said rolling my eyes. I went into the kitchen seeing the mess and Sped into the living room turning the tv off.

"Hey" Matt and Jeremy complained.

"Mess. Up. Tidy. It" I said "Put that into a sentence and then do it"

"Hey why didn't you come home last night?"

"and risk being put under mass supervision by miss Elena? No thank you" I said rolling my eyes turning the tv on "I'll tidy it up...but you guy's can put away the weapons"

Jeremy groaned "We'll do it in a m- "

"Jeremy. I don't want someone using it on me"

"Well..."

"Jeremy" I said. "I'm not touching them...okay? Go"

I went into the kitchen and turned the tap water on, my phone began ringing, It had been charging all night, sitting on the counter. I had forgotten all about it, I stared at the ID, seeing Elena's name coming up on the screen and rolled my eyes and pressed ignore.

"Aj don't-" Matt said as I put my hands under the water, It began to burn and I let out a yelp moving backwards. "Vervain in the water"

"vervain? But..how-"

"Bonnie's dad" Matt said.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was in the cellar, weak, he heard footsteps and looked up.

"You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely unmurderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free" Damon said. Stefan threw in a vial of blood towards him "Oh man really? You've practically beld me dry. At least spring me a bag or something. I'm thirsty"

Elena smirked and put a bottle of water between the bars.

"Not exactly what I had in mind"

Damon got up and groaned and grabbed the bottle of water and seen Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Babysitting" Klaus smiled.

"Oh"

"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours so he doesn't desiccate" Stefan said "If he gets too much strength back, or even annoys you, bleed him out again"

"Silent treatmeant huh?" Damon asked "Is that your best shot? Let me see April"

"I have'nt seen her...she's not in the house I don't know where she is-" Elena began.

"You mean April as in the one who I caught going to leave Rebekah's house this morning"

They all looked at Klaus in shock "What?" Elena asked.

"Oh yes. She was there, the two of them are best fo friends apparently" Klaus smirked. "Which would suggest that...she's not in the slightest bit worried about you Elena"

"You're lying" Elena said.

"Why would I lie?" Klaus asked making a face.

"You're a well known liar" Elena hissed.

"Now now, control your jealousy" Klaus smirked.

**AJ'S POV**

My phone began ringing again and I huffed, turning to answer it "What?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh don't be mad at me..I haven't done anything" The English accent came.

"Oh..I thought you were Elena" I said.

"Well I am not. Thank god."

I laughed "yeah" and I took the phone off the charger and walked outside and sat on the porch.

"There's a dance tonight at the school" She said "I think you should come with me..get your mind off everything going on around you"

"I think that's a good idea" I said getting up.

"Well you know where my house is...come by whenever" She laughed and hung up. I went to go back into the house when I seen, Elena and Stefan.

"Where were you last night?" Elena asked and I stared at her dumbfounded for a minute.

"What concern is it of yours?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why are you still-" She began.

"Was that..Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"And if it was?"

"You're handing around Rebekah?"

I thought about it for a minute "Uh..yeah..why?"

"She tried to-"

"Kill you...yeah...but you daggered her...in the back...after she tried to be your friend...so I think that pretty much tops it" I said walking into the house.

"Are you insane?!" Elena yelled. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know. Being around you makes me think I am...so" I said pulling out a cloth from the drawer.

"We have a plan" Stefan said.

"Your plans never end well...why do you persist in trying?"

"You're just mad...but we need to get rid of KOl"

"I'm on that" I said folding my arms.

"Oh really?" Elena asked "How?"

"I need to get the dagger from Rebekah, give it to Klaus and then he'll be put down...until we get the cure"

"No. We need to kill him. Jeremy and I agreed on it last night" Elena said and I gawked at her, Kill him? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Kill him you're gonna try and kill another Original?" I asked.

"We need to" Jeremy said coming into the kitchen "If we kill him, the mark grows, because it will kill his blood line"

I stared at them all and rolled my eyes "Yeah well when Klaus comes to eat you. Do not come running to me" I said and brushed my hands on my jeans. I walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs, was I really just trying to get the dagger? I went out of the house, slamming the door.

I began walking, and I noticed it was becoming dark, I scrunched my face up and then looked to my side and smashed into someone, I fell onto my back and grunted.

"Sorry about that Darling" A voice said, I looked up seeing Kol he put his hand out and I sighed, taking it. He helped me to my feet. "Well...I'm off to see your sister, and possibly rip your brother's arms off"

"What's your deal?" I asked "You clearly don't want the cure to be found...why?"

"Because it means waking up Silas...something I'm not willing to do"

"Why?"

"I'm sure your sister will tell you when I'm done talking to her"

"Me and my sister aren't exactly on speaking terms" I said.

"Ah, shame that is...is that because of your beloved Damon?"

"It hasn't got anything to do with him" I said "Why are you afriad of Silas? You're one of the big bad Original's..."

"I have my reasons"

Staring at him, I could see the fear in his eyes and I felt bad...bad because I knew he was going to be killed...bad because in all honesty? He didn't really deserve to die, he's done bad things...like compel Damon to kill my brother...or...beat Damon to a bloody pulp...I frowned.

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't hold a frown" he said and I looked up at him "it should be happy"

"Well I'm not happy" I said "I'm anything but. Thanks for your concern"

"I think in a different world...we could be friends...I like pretty little things with sharp tongues"

I scoffed, finding myself wanting to laugh "Yeah..maybe...if you weren't planning on ripping my brother's arms off...or getting Damon to kill him"

He shrugged "I don't want to deal with the hunter's curse"

"There are other hunters" I said.

He shrugged "not my problem"

"You're scared of Silas. What happens if we don't get to him...but somebody else does? Then what do you do? You should think about that...at least with us finding him...we can try to figure out a way to keep him at bay...you need to think before you act" I said tapping my temple and began walking backwards.

"Maybe" he said and I shook my head and turned on my heel.

**REBEKAH'S HOUSE **

I was standing in the doorway, watching Rebekah rake through a stack of clothes.

"The colours, the fabircs-the eighties were just...tragic" She said "You know I think shoulder pads rival 17th Century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion"

"Rebekah...the dance was cancelled" I said.

She looked round at me, clearly upset "So why are you here? Dagger talk I presume?"

"No" I said shaking my head "You have trust issues"

"It's called a healty skepticism. Besides. so do you"

"Good point...but that all comes down to the people I know" I said nodding.

"Touche" She said. "Caring gets you know where...Loving people gets you no where...What I suggest you and I do is run away and turn our emotions off...kill whoever we like"

I smirked "That would sound like a good plan if it weren't for my brother and sister and Stefan and Damon"

"hmm" She hummed and turned "Well I guess I should pack up these racks, Just another failed attempt at getting a high school dance"

"Why do you want to go so much?" I asked.

"I don't. I was just bored"

"Oh" I said and she stared at me for a minute "Well...we can still go"

"Not if it's canceled"

"Since when do you listen to rules?" I asked and she smirked

"Good point" She grinned.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Klaus was walking around while Damon was throwing an object in the air.

"You know none of this would be an issue if you'd done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train jeremy"

"No you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it us to get these xbox brain's to focus?" Damon asked.

"And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them"

"Your brother problem buddy, not mine"

"And who's bright idea was it to saffle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" Klaus asked.

"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake April or Elena in their sleep now could we?"

"Ah yes, for the love of the doppelgangers" Klaus said "or for you..the love of April..how is it she manages to overlook all the horrific things you've ever done? is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?"

"Some people are just more capeable of forgivness tha others. Bet you score about a negative 500in that realm"

Klaus smiled "Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sirebond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation?" Klaus asked and Damon didnt' answer "What is it you say to her?"

"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you're worried Caroline's never going to fogive you"

"You've done worse"

"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reasons. You do them to be a dick" Damon said.

"Debatable" Klaus said.

"If you're gonna be bad..be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not woth forgiving"

Damon lay back down and continued throwing the object in the air.

**AJ'S POV**

**SCHOOL **

Rebekah and I entered the gym, it was still decorated but it was dark.

"I think I saw a horror movie that started like this" Rebekah laughed "Do you know that they play movies all night now? Hundreds of them? So much better than those silly black and white picture shows we used to go to"

I turned on the lights and the music, and I noticed how Rebekah's smile became wider.

"Ah, I like old Horror movies...I prefer them" I said and she turned to look at me "So..any music reqests?"

I looked down at my phone "Still looking" Matt's text read, I frowned.

"I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy"

I laughed "Doesn't that like leave out about half the decade?"

I moved and decided to plug my phone into the speakers "I have some songs...hope you like them" I said.

"So is everything about the eighties so...excessive?"

"I don't know...I was born in the nineties" I laughed. "But I do know that the breakfast club...it was sort of...uh...turned outcasts into Allies"

"Sentimental dribble then" She murmered to herself.

"Love and friendship possibilty of anything happening" I shrugged "I think..knowing from what I know about you..you would have loved it"

"Why?"

"Because, people like us...even though it's stupid and hurts us...we still care for things like it" I said "I think I might've liked the eighties...apart from the clothing" I said "Oh! I got you this" I said and threw her a box.

"It better not be a corsage...I loathe corsages"

"Stefan told me that they were all rage in the eighties" I shrugged and she laughed and pinned it to her dress. "So..DANCE!"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was sitting in the cell, Klaus checked his phone.

"Your girlfriends lack of cummincation is infuriating"

"It's one of her trademarks" Damon said rolling his eyes "like her attitude"

"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean how hard is it to steal a dagger?"

"From a vampire who's been staked as many times as your sister...I'd say difficult"

Klaus sighed and threw him the vail of blood "Sweet" Damon said picking it up.

"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of hee. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato"

"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit chat with you than bust out of here like the hulk"

"How do you think April felt about that by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant killing the person she loves most in the world..because I noticed her relationship with her twin is rocky at the minute"

"She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit"

"Still must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off her. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now that's friendship..not love though...you'd think your love for her would have kept you going"

"What do you know about love?"

"I know that you're deeply in love with her. And she's deeply in love with you and has been since the minute you walked into the town" Klaus shrugged "But you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure..even though you shouldn't be...I know she's in love with you because she came to me when she found out that you were being held by Kol..begged me for help"

Damon stared at him and looked down.

"That has nothing to do with a sire bond...that's love. That girl, is madly in love with you, you, your brother and her sister are just too stupid to see it"

**AJ'S POV  
**I had decided that to enjoy the night more, we needed alcohol...and besides I really needed it. I walked in seeing Rebekah twirl and turn kicking balloons.

"It's amazing what you find stashed in the teacher's lounge" I laughed.

"This song isn't as terrible as the other ones"

"That is Bon Jovi. As Stefan would say..he's the Godfather to all rock anthems" I laughed.

She laughed "What's going on with you April? You're fun...you don't like me"

"I didn't like you when I was human" I stated "Besides, I give people chances untilt hey ruin them...you don't seem to be ruining it"

"So tell me...you never mentioned Elena last night"

I shrugged "What is there to talk about?"

"See that, that look that just crossed your face there? That is why I don't let myself care"

"Well you can say that Bekah" I smirked "But we know it's not true...you and me? We're a lot alike"

A balloon popped and I turned to look at it and Rebekah laughed "Don't worry...I'll protect you if Kol shows up"

I turned to look at her and she pulled down her leg warmer and I stared at her as she pulled out the dagger "Huh..I think I'll choose the next song"

"No wait...come on..I just got an idea" I said ushering her out to the hallway and I text Matt "Rebekah has the dagger, get here now"

"You coming?" She asked. I smiled and followed her out.

"Okay" I said "Watch"

I moved back and ran normally and slid on my feet, and then came to a stop. "Like that" I laughed.

"This is riddiculous"  
"That's the whole point of the Breakfast slide. It's supposed to be" I said "it was Stefan who taught me how to do it"

"You talk very highly of Stefan" She said looking at me and then she slid using her vampire speed.

"That's cheating" I laughed "Stefan is my friend...he's my best friend...but not right now" I said "Come on...no cheating"

"What is fun about hurdling down the hallway like a teenage imbosol?"

"You have to do it to find out"

She smiled, and sighed and she tried...and failed miserably causing me to laugh.

"Okay! It's those shoes. take them off" I said "You'll be fine"

She sighed and I seen Matt, hiding waiting for me to signal him. That was when Rebekah took out the dagger and showed me it.

"This is what you want...right?" She asked and she handed it to me "Go ahead take it, you're right April. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who is stupid enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox, a relationship like you and Damon. So let Klaus put my brother down. Let's go find the cure"

I stared at her and instantly knew I couldn't go through with it, my eyes glanced to Matt gladly Rebekah didn't notice. I bit my lip and then smiled, linking my arm with hers "Let's go" and I began leading her out, I turned though to see Matt looking at me with a what the hell are you doing expression but I turned, not caring.

**LATER**

I'd gotten the text from Jeremy "Rebekah?" I asked walking into her room

"Yes?" She smiled.  
"Kol...he's...he's dead"

"What?" She asked getting up.

"Jeremy killed him" I said.

"No..." She said the tears in her eyes. "I don't believe you! Kol's not dead. He can't be"

"Listen, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, remember? I mean he was never gonna let us find the cure"

"So you knew?! The whole night? You knew!"

"I'm not going to let the people I love get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not Stefan not Damon and now he can't hurt you either because he would've. And I want us to find the cure, not just for them, not just for me but for you too. So you can have what you want...children...grow old with someone you love...Everyone deserves a chance right?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I don't" I shrugged "I would give you my word, but at the end of the day you just need to take the leap...we said we were in this together right? We can do this. I won't let anyone of them hurt you? Do you understand? It's funny because that in the school tonight is the most fun I've had in a while...and it was with you and I know you had fun too" I said.

**LATER**

I had gotten the tomb stone and I walked into the boarding house with it, seeing everyone sitting.

"Didn't miss much then?" I asked cocking an eyebrow as I sat the stone down "Got it"

Damon stood up and I smiled at him but didn't move much further...I wanted to hug him...but I knew I couldn't.

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow" Elena said and I looked to Jeremy "Klaus is trapped in the living room"

"Temporatily. I drew the new moon to bind the spell. We have three days to find the cure. Four max" Bonnie said.

"If we don't we might as well look up "Katherine and Elizabeth Pierce" and see if they want any company in hiding 'Cause he will come for us" Jeremy said.

"We'll find it" Elena smiled "Now that Rebekah is taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane and then we'll have everything we need"

"Oh..uh about that" I said clicking my fingers and they all looked at me "I didn't do it"

"What?! WHy not?"

"I didn't need to" I shrugged "She's on our side"

"On our side?" Elena scoffed, the anger was clear on her face but I didn't care, the shock on everybody's else's face was there too. "Did you-Did you seriously just say that?"

"yep" I nodded "She handed over the headstone. I mean she wants to find this cure just as much...if not more"

"Why would you of all people possibly think that we could trust her?"

I stared at her "I'd trust her more than you"

She glared at me "are you serious? "

"As a heart attack"

"So what...you and Rebekah?" Elena scoffed angrily.

"Why don't you control your jealousy Elena" I said rolling my eyes. "I trust her. You don't have and in all honesty...I don't care"

She ran at me, I was faster than her and had her on her back "Don't even try" I said getting up.

"You're pathetic" She said.

I laughed dryly "I'm pathetic? Coming from you? really? The one who would backstab her own sister and talk about her because she's sired to someone? Yeah. I'm pathetic. Seriously Elena, just shut up"

She went to say more but Stefan interviened "Okay guy's let's just-"

"Backstab?" Elena shrieked.

"That's what I said"

"Girls. Enough." Damon said. "we don't have time for this...we get that you're-"

"Shut up Damon" Elena and I said at the same time. He looked to Stefan who shrugged.

"You need to grow up. I'm your sister" Elena said "Not someone you can drop when you don't need me"

"Drop...when I don't need you... _WHEN I DON'T NEED YOU_?" I asked and she glared at me, it happened so fast nobody seen it coming...I didn't even see it coming. I punched her and she landed on the ground, Stefan helped her up and she went to go for me.

Before anybody got to say anything else Jeremy began screaming and we all turned to look, seeing him ripping the shirt off.

"It's happening" He said.

"Oh my god..." Elena said.

"You can see it?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded and seen it grow past his chest.

"Here we go" Damon said.

The mark stopped growing after about two minutes it was complete, but I was not staying in this house. Not with any of them. I noticed Elena's glaring face. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You punched me"

"and?"

"No apologies for being right?"

The full room tensed and I felt my face changing because of the anger and I went to go for her but something blocked he from doing so. I looked to see Bonnie who shook her head.

"No" she said.

"Whatever" I said and turned, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Not here anyway" I opened the door "Might go home"

"Klaus is in there" Elena said.

"It's not me he's going to kill" I snapped and slammed the door shut, I was lying though. I wasn't going to the house..Klaus probably would kill me if he got the chance. I licked my lips as I walked, I was glad I didnt' kill Rebekah...some company other than that stupid sister of mine might do me good because I knew for a fact Damon would just be off with me because of the sirebond.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...on my mom's iPad :) **


	76. Season 4- Stand by Me

**Personally I didnt' really enjoy episodes Thirteen, fourteen and fifteen...especially not fiteen. But I'm gonna skip thirteen and fourteen and go straight to fifteen...this chapter will kill me...if it kills me it will kill you ;) Uh..The episode fifteen was...uh well...very very soul destroying. I...just...my heart and Elena's melt down, Fuck Sake Nina Dobrev is an AMAZING actress...nobody could have done that better than her...**

**I could possibly go back and do the two chapter's I've missed but anyway...**

**I wasn't sure if to have Elena or Aj be the one shutting off their emotions but since it was due to the sirebond..I guess it will have to be Aj...I've been wanting to do this though for a while. lol anyway...I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks to: Tvdlover87654, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, 1234, Marril96, Tvshowsmanic, Nerina2401 and Mia Salvatore for your wonderful reviews and to all who followed. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 76: Stand By Me **

Aj picked up the framed photograph of her, Elena and Jeremy a few years before. The glass was broken, with an utterly detached epression Aj ran her hand over Jeremy's and Elena's faces and the pieces of the glass shattered and fell to the ground...

**AJ'S POV**

I was thinking quite a lot of things right now...There was one dose of the cure...Rebekah wanted it, Elena wanted it...Stefan wanted it...fuck...everyone wanted it. I didn't. I wanted to stay this way with Damon. I didn't give a sht about some sire bond. Elizabeth and Katherine were around here somewhere and when I got ahold of them they were dead...so so dead.

But then the thought entered my mind. Why could I smell blood? Where the hell was it coming from, I could hear Elena and Stefan, who had gone the opposite way from me. I got into the small cave and what I seen below me almost killed me.

"Jeremy!" I screamed I was beside him and I checked him over, blood was coming from his nose, and forehead. "Oh my god...Jer...you're okay" I breathed out and rested his head under my chin, I noticed the Gilbert ring. Oh thank god. "It's fine, You're okay. The ring will bring you back...Jer you're okay. You're gonna be fine" I was telling myself this more than him. I rocked him a little bit back and fourth. He would be fine though...the ring...thank god he was wearing his ring.

But there was something deep inside me telling me it wasn't going to be fine and this ring wasn't going to work, but I shoved it away. Jeremy would be fine, I looked up seeing Elena and Stefan standing, the tears rimming in Elena's eyes as she stared at me. I looked away. Why was she staring like that? Jeremy would be fine. He had to be fine..

**THIRD PERSON POV **

"How'd this happen?" Damon asked.

"It was Katherine and Elizabeth, they must have been following us the whole time" Stefan said.

"What about the cure, Silas?" Damon asked.

"If there was anything in there at all, it's gone" Stefan said.

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea. She went out looking for Jeremy last night. She never came back" Stefan said.

"Guy's?" Elena's voice asked as she moved towards them.

"Elena-" Stefan began.

"I know" She said.

"Damon, Aj's in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life" Stefan said.  
"Okay fine. I'll wait with her" Damon said.

Damon started walking towards the opening but Stefan stopped him.

"Damon listen to us" Stefan said. "Jeremy was one of the five, a hunter"

"He was supernatural" Elena said, her voice cracking. "The ring won't work anymore"

Damon stared at them letting the information sink in "She won't survive this. I'll find Bonnie. You get Aj and get off this island"

* * *

We finally got back home, but Jeremy still hadn't woken up yet and I was getting worried. He needed to wake up soon. I opened the front door and went in. "Hey you're home, I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol-" Caroline begana dn I looked at her "I couldn't get the spot out"

I noticed Stefan shake his head but I ignored it "Come on" I said "Let's get him upstairs"

Only Stefan followed me upstairs and I opened Jeremy's room door and Stefan lay him on the bed. I sat down, not sure what else to do. I gripped Jeremy's hand, never wanting to let go of it.

"Can I get you anything?" Elena's voice asked.

"No, I'm gonna wait until he wakes up...he's gonna need one of us here to help him out...Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie" I said.

"Sure" Stefan said.

I moved the blanket over Jeremy as Elena lingered in the doorway.

"You can come in" I said "He's your brother too"

She hesitated before coming in and moving over, I didn't expect her to wrap her arms around me and give me a hug. Why was she hugging me? Everything was fine. I hugged her back though so it wasn't awkward.

"I'm...just gonna go downstairs" She said her voice thick. Like she wanted to cry.

"Okay" I nodded "You do that"

I sat with him for a while, just waiting for him to wake up. I moved his hair away from his face and stroked his cheek. He would be fine, my baby brother would be fine. He needed to be fine. He was the only thing keeping me sane and even I knew that.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Caroline moved around helping Elena clean the kitchen, Elena dumped water in the sink and sighed shakily.

"How long has Aj been like that?" Caroline asked.

"Since we found his body" Elena said.

"She hasn't said anything...just that she's waiting for him to wake up" Stefan said.  
"But he's not going to wake up...she knows that right" Caroline said, Elena felt the tears come and one fell down her cheek, Stefan moved over to her and told Caroline to hush. He put the tap on before letting his chin rest on Elena's head she cried silently into him.

"Look deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Aj here. She feels more grief than anyone else, ELena's just the same..but-"

"But I know he's not coming back" Elena cried.

"I think Aj's denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in"

"But she can't stay like that forever" Caroline said.

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, Not until we know that Bonnie is safe, not until we get Damon over here to, you know-" Stefan said.

"Use the sire bond to convince her everything is okay?" Caroline asked.

"Will that work?" Elena said her voice thick.

Stefan shrugged but nodded at Caroline.

"I'm not in denial" A voice said and they all turned to see her in the doorway. "I know that he was supernatural. But his tattoo...it was gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. It means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. He's back to normal"

"Aj-" Caroline began.  
"it's possible, Caroline. It's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there is no way that my" Aj began but stopped and then shook herself "There is no way that our brother is dead okay?" She nodded "So I'm not in denial, he's going to be fine"

* * *

Why did they think I was in denial? I wasn't in denial. Jer was gonna be just fine, he is not dead and he'll wake up soon. I knew he would. I threw my jacket off and onto my bed. I went out of my room and started going into Jeremy's.  
"Aj?" A voice said and I turned my head seeing Meriedith.

"Meredith? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to check on your brother...may I?" She asked.

"Yeah...uh...you're not gonna find any vitals though...this sort of thing happened with Ric all the time. He'd be dead and then he just wasn't. Once I remember he was gone for almost an entire day. Ric died, like four or five...maybe even six times, before he lost his mind and Jeremy has died a few times too, three I think so we're gonna have to-" I paused when Stefan entered. "we're gonna have to keep an eye on him because I don't want him going all crazy like Ric"

"Aj, it looks like JEremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appeares to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis" Meredith said.  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"He's-"

"No" I said knowing what she was going to say.

"If he's left unnatended to, soon he'll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his sink will discolor and -"

"Stop. Okay. Just stop" I said moving to the bed "He's not dead...why do you keep trying to tell me he is? He isn't, he's going to be fine! This is Jeremy we're talking about he isn't dead"

"I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home for viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him"

I was becoming anrgy and in that anger I sped at her and pushed her against the wall. "He is not dead!"

"Aj, stop it" Stefan said and pulled me back.

"Let go of me Stefan" I said struggling to get away "Now you're all about science huh? Where was your stupid science when you used the vampire blood to save my life?! There is no science. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie. Find me Bonnie. Bonnie can fix this she fixes everything don't just stand there get Bonnie!"

"Aj.." A voice began and I turned my head, seeing Matt. He glanced at Jeremy and his face crumpled.

"No Matt, it's fine" I said and walked over to him after forcing myself out of Stefan's arms. "It's okay Bonnie will be here soon" I said and I hugged him pulling him close. "Everything's gonna be fine" I said nodding "It'll be fine...it's gonna be fine, you'll see"

* * *

A little while later Matt came into the kitchen and he sat down two mugs "You're not drugging me are you?" I asked.

"Poison Elena once and suspicion once and your best friend believed it'll happen to her" Matt said and I smiled "Where are Bonnie and Damon?"

"We lost Bonnie on the island. Damon stayed to find her" I said.

"That's funny doesn't he hate her?" Matt asked.

"He doesn't hate her..." I began "I think he actually kind of loves her. You're mean to the people you care about"

"That's some messed up logic" Matt said.

"Damon logic" I said.

Matt raised his mug "Damon logic" he said "Listen, I want you to come with me"

"I can't leave Jeremy" I said.

"Aj...there's nothing you can do right now okay? Stefan can stay here with him. Come with me and Elena" He said. "Please" He put his hand on mine and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Meredith put the blanket over Jeremy's head with a sad look on her face before moving out to the staircase and sitting down next to Stefan.

"I'm bumping the A/C" She said "We're not gonna be able to leave him in there for much longer"

"Yeah I know" Stefan said "I've beel alive for almost two centuries. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does"

"No. No it never does. I see this every day. SOmetimes I think that Denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collison course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for the impact"

Stefan nodded and his phone rang "Did you find her?" He asked.

"I'm still looking" Damon's voice said "How is she?"

"She's losing it Damon. We can do what we can to delay things here, but we've got to get Jeremy to the mourge before it gets ugly" Stefan said.

"Damn it. I can't-I can't just leave her behind. I can't-I can't show up without Bonnie" Damon said.

"I think you have to. At this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that's gonna keep Aj together. I can go back to find Bonnie"

"I'm on my way" Damon said and he hung up the phone and heard rustling in the trees, he turned. Bonnie then emerged from the bushes. I could actually hug you right now" Damon said and they embraced "Where have you been? How did you find me?"

Bonnie pulled back "Shane led the way. He told me what to do Damon. I know how to bring Jeremy back"

* * *

Matt stopped the car and all of us got out.

"You brought us to the stoner pit?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We wanted to show you something" Matt said and they pulled me over to the wall of the building and the wall was covered in graffiti. Matt moved showed me one that said "Vicki"

"Vicki" I said.

"Remember when Jer was so into my sister?" he asked.

"When our parents died" ELena said.

"It was his rebel phase" I smiled.

"I found this after Vicki died. It made me smile...and this" Matt said and he moved a board out of the way revealing J+V.

"Jeremy and Vicki. DId he do that?" Elena asked.

Matt nodded "After they found Vicki's body. I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, you know that there was n possible way that she could be gone forever. And then she wasn't. My point is this town, this crazy ass world we live in. Sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone, is because maybe they're not...at least...not completely"

"Is that what you really believe?" I asked.

"Yes" He nodded.

"So if I compelled you to tell me the truth...you would say that?"

"I would tell you that it's okay to have hope...because sometimes that's all that keeps me going" He said.

"Thanks Matt" Elena said with a sad smile. Elena's phone began ringing and she answered it. "Stefan?"

"Hey, Damon found Bonnie" Stefan's voice said and I smiled "The plane is there waiting for them when they get off the island. They'll be home in a few hours"

"Thank god. Is she okay?" ELena asked.

"Yeah, he said she's fine. Listen Elena, Aj might have been right. There might be something"

"She knows what to do?" I asked.

"Let's just see what she says when she gets home, okay?" Stefan said.

"okay, we'll be home soon" Elena said and hung up. It didn't go unnoticed the look on Elena's face. But I didn't care. Like I'd said. Bonnie would fix this. I knew she would Bonnie be able to do something.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Matt and I were sitting in the kitchen, while Stefan and Damon were outside talking about something. Bonnie had told us what she needed to do...and in all honesty...I wasn't sure.

"It's called an Expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas" She said.

"What?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Bonnie you can't kill twelve people"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power" Bonnie said.

"To do what?" Caroline asked.

"Once the veil is dropped, the other side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing seperating us. We're all just one" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you are talking like a crazy person, you are not killing twelve people" Caroline said.

"You're not bringing back every monster who has died back into this world" Elena said.

"Guy's I think she knows that" Matt said.

I tuned them out, staring straight ahead of me as they continued to argue. I can do it. I have the power. We can bring EVERYONE back-Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki" Their voices tuned out again until I heard Caroline.

"Bonnie stop it, you can't just say these things"

"It's gonna be fine" Bonnie said.

The sound of the phone ringing brought me back to reality and I got up "I'll get it"

"Aj, I'll get it-" Matt began.  
"It's fine, Matt I'll get it" I said nodding and I moved over to it and answered it "Hello?" I noticed Stefan and Damon come into the house. I glanced at them before turning away.

"Aj? It's April...Young. Um I was looking for Jeremy, his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail" April said.

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not her-" I began but stopped, that's when it hit me. He was gone, he was really gone. I heard the intakes of breaths behined me and I shook myself. "I'm sorry April. Jeremy can't come to the phone. He's dead"

I put the phone down slowly before letting out a breath and moved out past Stefan and Damon and went up the stairs, not listening to what anyone else was saying...I wasn't even sure if they were saying anything. I moved to Jeremy's door and walked in, going over to the bed.

MY hand was shaking, as I pulled the covers back slowy and then the smell went up my nose and the I finally caught on what was happening. He was really, really dead. he was gone and he wasn't coming back. I dropped the blanket again and moved back, my breathing starting to become heavy. "No Jeremy" I murmered, tears brimming my eyes. He couldn't be...no...why did this always happen? Why Jeremy? He was a sixteen year old boy! He didn't deserve to be dead...oh my god. There wasn't any coming back from this was there? I would kill Elizabeth and Katherine when I got my hands on them.

"April..." Damon's voice said.

I turned to look at him " He's dead Damon, he's been dead this entire time and I've been an idiot to think that he isn't...telling myself he's going to be fine, ignoring everyone telling me what's happening-" I began putting a hand to my mouth "I can smell him" I said looking down at him "How long has he smelled like that?"

"Hey talk to me. I can help you" He said.

"How? How can yo help me? You can't!" I said and he seemed at lost for words and then I made a face "Okay. Okay we have to take care of his body. Bring him downstairs" I said.  
"We shouldn't-" Damon began.

"Just carry him down please" I said and moved out past him, I went downstairs seeing that Bonnie and Matt were gone. "Where's Bonnie and Matt?"

"We told Matt to take her home. We thought it'd be best" Elena said.  
"Okay. I guess we're gonna have to do this ourselves" I said.

"Do what?" caroline asked.

Damon moved behind me "Put Jeremy on the couch" I said and moved in past them, I didn't miss the worried expressions but in all honesty I didn't care. I opened the cupboards looking for it. The liquid.

"AJ?" Elena asked "What are you doing?"

"Do you want us to help you find something?" Caroline asked.

"No" I found it "Got it" I said and squirted it over the counter.  
"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"We need a cover story don't we? That's what yo guys were saying, you think I can't hear you guy's talking? I'm not deaf. Well what are we gonna say? Animal attack? tumbled down the stairs? Oh why don't we just come right out and say a 2000 year old creature snapped his neck and drained him of his blood, or that our doppelgangers got him killed, No. We burn the house down with him inside it" I said.

"Aj stop it!" Elena said.

"Why? Because you want me not to be in denial? THIS IS THE TRUTH! I can't live here...I DONT want to live here now...I know you don't either...it's written all over your face! There's no point...what's the point? He's gone, they're all gone! It's not like they're gonna come back is it?!" I said "No point in these drawings" I snapped and poured them on the sketches "no point in this xbox" I kicked it and it fell onto the ground. I threw the empty bottle down on the ground. I moved back into the kitchen and into the cupboard and grabbed the bourbon. "Not gonna need this anymore...Ric can't drink it can he?. I mean unless you guy's want to bring back EVERY supernatural creatureon the other side to get them back? Would you Damon? We all know you want your drinking buddy back" I asked walking towards him "Would you Damon? Cause I would too, but we can't...Kol said everything wold go to hell...and everything is going to hell" I said and I moved over to Jeremy pouring the bourbon on his body. " I don't know...I don't care" I moved and pulled the Gilbert ring off Jeremy's finger "He's not gonna need that is he?" I scoffed and flung it to Damon who caught it.

"Stop it! You're scaring me" Caroline said.

I grabbed the picture of Elena, Jeremy and me a few years back and looked at it before turning to the "What else are we supposed to do with the body Caroline! There's no room in the Gilbert family plot" I snapped and flung the picture down and it smashed "Jenna and John took the last spots where is he supposed to go? Out in the woods? NO!" I threw the bottle of whiskey down. I grabbed a match from the mantle and lit it.

"No, no, AJ please stop" Elena said.  
"There's nothing here for us anymore Elena! Every inch of the house is filled with memories of the people we loved that are dead and aren't coming back! Mom, Dad, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. John... they're all dead. Everyone is dead! So what are we supposed to-I mean..how are we gonna...I can't do this...There's nothing here bt pain and misery everybody's gone" I ranted as the match then burnt my hand. I dropped it after letting out a yelp Damon then sped and grabbed it. I was now sobing like an idiot but I didn't care. My whole world was crumbling right now and it was as if I was watching myself crumbled.

"April I need you to calm down" Damon said.

"No I can't, he's dead, oh my god Jeremy's Dead!" I cried and dropped to my knees I put my hands at the other side of my face "He's gone...He's gone...Jeremy...No. I can't do this..not again...it hurts...it hurts. please just make it stop It hurts" I was sobbing uncontrollably now and I wanted to stop it...to make it stop. The pain was too much to bear I just wanted to feel okay again, and I knew that it wasn't gonna happen.

"Damon..help her" Stefan said.

I seen from the corner of my eye Damon crouch beside me and I was in his embrace but the sobs wouldn't stop.

"He's gone! He's gone" I cried "my baby brother's gone-"

"I can help you" Damon soothed "I want you to let me help you"

He touched my face and I tried to calm down but it just wasn't happening. I sat up and sniffed looking at him, though I couldn't see straight through the tears. "I can help you" He said nodding.

"How?"

He hesitated "Turn it off" He said.

Turn it off?

"No I can't" I said shaking my head.

"What? No! No" Stefan began.

"No Damon..." Elena started, Damon held up his hand.

"Just turn it off and everything will go away, That's what you have to do. It's what I WANT you to do. Just turn it off" he said. I let his words sink in as I stared at him.

It was like I was watching myself pull the switch, as if switching off the light. I watched myself pull the leaver and then it was...just gone. The person I was, had been or was going to be...was gone. I was gone. I had lost myself. The feelings of utter despair and numbness left me and I felt nothing. There was nothing there, but a black hole deep inside that would be with me forever.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Just turn it off and everything will go away, That's what you have to do" Damon said "It's what I want you to do. just turn it off"

They all watched as Aj's tearstained face turned utterly expressionless and still. The light left her eyes, as though something inside her had died. Damon glnaced at Stefan, Elena and Caroline who were watching with wide eyes and he then turned his head back to Aj, who now wasn't even looking at him.

At the same time, Matt pulled over in his truck and he broke down, just like Aj had. He rested his head against the steering wheel as he cried and sobbed to himself. Losing the one thing he didn't think he'd lose. That nobody thought they'd lose. Jeremy.

**AJ's POV**

I picked up the photoframe and stared down at the picture of Elena, Jeremy and me. I felt nothing towards it, there was absolutley nothing there...for me to feel. I wanted to feel something... but at the same time I was glad. No more pain, no more sadness, no more niave little Aj. I was someone better.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"That was a mistake" Elena said to Damon who was standing on the porch.

"It wasn't and you guy's know it. This is the only way she's going to survive. You saw her in there...We'll help her Elena. Keep an eye on her. When she's ready, I'll use the sirebond to bring her back" Damon said.

"Her humanity Damon. That was all she had left" Stefan said.

"Humanity means nothing when you don't have anyone to care about Stefan" Damon said.

"She had Elena"

"It's different with Elena, Elena's a vampire...Elena has you"

"She had you" Stefan said.

"She lost her brother, I'm not enough. Not this time" Damon said. ELena sighed and closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Listen Damon, I know that you and I, we've been through some...bad spots lately, especially when it comes to them"

"yeah. Wel...guess none of that matters anymore" Damon said.  
"Well I just, um...I want you to know that, um.." Stefan began and Elena watched silenty, not uttering a word as their eyes met.

"I know Stefan" Damon said and he put a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded.

**Aj's POV**

This was it. I sat down the photoframe, I moved back over to the mantle and grabbed another match. I heard the door opening but I lit the match and then looked around, glancing at Jeremy's body. Apart of me was screaming at me, screaming not to do it.

"Aj we don't have to do this, we can find another cover story" Damon said.

I shook my head slowly "This is the right one. Nobody will ask questions" I said.

"Look, if you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day you and Elena decide to come back? That you want to come home again?"

"Will you?" I asked. I looked to Elena, who's eyes were saddened but she just stared at me. I then looked back at Stefan.

"Will you?" Stefan retorted.

"I won't" I said and I let the match fall from my hand, and it lit up in flames straight away. I moved from the red hot fire and moved from the house. They were following me, every fibre of my being was telling me this was the wrong decision but it was too late. I did't want to be in a house where people I had loved died.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Elena, Aj, Stefan and Damon left the house, Aj and Damon turned to their left but Elena and Stefan stopped to look at the house before entwining their fingers together and walking behind Aj and Damon.

Inside the house, Jeremy's body was engulfed with the flames, along with his sketchings, Elena's converse, the wine glasses, the whole house but also Elena's diary.


	77. Season 4- Bring it On

**If you guy's go back...I changed a little on the other chapter..not much just some of it lol, you don't even need to go back and read it but...well Aj turned her emotions off...lol...I was glad I could finally do it. ELena was so badass in the episode...though I hated how she nearly killed Care...wow...that won't happen in this lol...it'll be Elena...haha! **

**Thanks to: Tvdlover87654, Marril96, grapejuice101, jadewyld, SomebodyWhoCares, hurricaneMania142, delena-soul, Mimi81, goddess of the nigth, LuzElvaParra17 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! it means so much that you like my story. **

**hurricaneMania142: **Yeah it was on the island that they sort of made up and now they're sort of okay...well they were sort of okay I guess...in this they won't be LOL!

**LuzElvaParra17: **That is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you so much, it means a lot! :P

Hope you all Enjoy...let me know what you think of this chap and Aj lol :P

* * *

**Chapter 77: Bring it On **

Aj woundered down the middle of the road, alone kicking the concrete as she walked, staring out in front of her at nothing in particular. Finally she stopped an emotionless and detached expression on her face, and looked around first, seeing if anybody was there, when nobody was, she collapsed to the cold concrete, staring up at the sky before closing her eyes and just waiting.

**The Boarding House**

Stefan and Elena followed Damon into the parlor, questioning him.

"We're losing her Damon" Stefan said finally, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"She needs time, it's only been a few days" Damon said with a shrug.

"Her humanity is off!" Elena huffed folding her arms, narrowing her eyes at the raven headed vampire.

"She's numb to everything that makes her who she is" Stefan said agreeing with Elena.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon "She's a vampire. Off switch is one of the biggest perks,. If being undead gets you down" He began and snapped his fingers "Viola, vampire prozac" He took a swig of his bourbon.

"She burned down our childhood home!" Elena said. "With our brother's dead body still inside!"

"Saves us the troible of having to do it ourselves. I call that a win" Damon said.

**The Road**

A car approched Aj, as she lay in the middle of the road, she listened to the wheels stop. The woman in the car seen her and stopped becoming hysteric. Why was she lying in the middle of the road? Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? Was she dead?

**The Boarding House**

"Worst case scenario: I'll invoke the sire bond and tell her to turn it back on" Damon said.

"No her brother just died" Stefan said "If you force the grif on her, that didn't get to sink in and process properly, it'll just overwhelm her. She needs a reason to turn it back on"

"What if there's not a reason?" Elena asked.

"There is ALWAYS a reason" Damon said "Always"

"But this is Aj..Damon, Aj" Stefan said.

"I know it's controversial, guys, but people actually like to have fun" Damon said.

"You really think that's going to work?" Stefan asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Damon said.

**The Road**

The woman got out of the car, and rushed over to Aj, who's eyes were still closed.

"Are you alright? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? are you in pain?" The woman asked, much to Aj's annoyance.

She opened her eyes "I dont' feel anything"

"I have a blanket in my car. Don't move. I'll call for help" The woman said rushing back to her car. Aj stared up at the sky, looking completely numb and expressionless. The woman opened the trunk and retrieved the blanket and turned, almost jumping out of her skin when she came face to face with Aj. "What are you doing?"

A sly and sinister smirk appeared on Aj's lips and her fangs elongated as her face transformed, she growled ferociously and leaped at the woman, who didn't even get to scream as Aj's fangs ripped into her jugular. She held the back of the woman's head to her, as she fed.

"That's enough" Damon said appearing next to the car.

Aj continued to feed, clearly ignoring his statement. He grabbed her arm, hiding the worry from his face as he pulled her back "I said that's enough" He turned Aj to face him, who just stared back at him blankly "We agreed no killing"

"This is the first person who isn't laced with vervain...it's been days Damon and I'm hungry" She said dryly.

"If you leave a trail of dead bodies people are gonna start asking questions" Damon said.

"DO I look like I care?" She said ripping her arm from his grip and going back to feeding on the woman.

"I can't believe you're making ME say this. Hey" he said grbabing her arm again and pulling her away "SHow a little restraint"

"I thought you said this would be fun?" Aj deadpanned "You're acting like Stefan"

He stared at her in surprise for a minute, before she flung the woman's body to the ground with a thump and walked away from Damon, the blood still staining her mouth as she walked, he stared after her, the worry now tracing his eyes.

* * *

**AJ'S POV**

I was showering, the hot water running over me, I used to find this amazing...getting to think all the time while being in a long shower. But no. This was boring...I was bored with nothing to do. Damon, Stefan and Elena were the the guard dogs trying to keep me inside. I'd get out eventually. That was when the voices filled my ears.

_"So what's your plan? Just take her back to school?" _Damon asked.

_"Well, the fun route, didn't pay off did it?" _Stefan replied.

It did actually...well apart from the fact that Damon was acting like Stefan, it would've been fun..one dead body? Who cared...it's not like they would've known it was me.

_"I don't know. Got a free meal out of it" _Damon replied, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Look, o you think I want to go to school and chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student, Besides you need to find Katherine and Elizabeth" _

Ah Yes. Katherine and Elizabeth, that should be fun. Maybe I should go with Damon. Then I could have fun, I mean ripping into Katherine and Elizabeth's jugulars with no remorse should be fun right?

_"Yeah. A needs this cure now, more than ever" _Elena's voice said. I wish I could rip into her jugular. Shame she wasn't human.

_"Not than anybody asked me, but I think taking Aj back to school is a brilliant idea" _Caroline's voice said. Yet another person that was annoying me.

_"Why are you here?" _Damon asked, I smirked.

_"Uh blame it on your fancy water filters. Your house has the only vervain free water" _Caroline replied.

_"Oh yeah. The Mayor put vervain in the water supply. So many people to kill" _Damon said.

_"yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help" _Caroline said.

_"Fine, I'll go after the psychotic doppelgangers Stefan, you wanna talk to the Sheriff?" _Damon asked _"Blondie, Elena...you take April to school" _

As I shut the water off, I heard three sets of feet moving from the room, I walked out, wearing absoultley nothing. I smirked knowing what Damon's reacting would be.

"School sounds boring" I said and he turned to look at me, his eyes widening and trailing my body hungrily.

"April" he drawled.

"What it's nothing you haven't seen before"

He looked at me, with this half glare half strangled expression "Really?"

"You were't complaing the last time I was naked. You see me naked all the time"

He moved, grabbing the towel and wrapping it round me, I pouted, and he stared down at me, like he wanted to kiss me. He wanted to kiss me he could. I wouldn't stop him.

"Oh and as for the uh school Idea. Not gonna happen"

"What-"

"I'd rather help you find Katherine and Elizabeth...ripping into them and killing them sounds way more fun"

He rolled his eyes but smirked "April, it would make me very happy if you went to school today. And studied hard-you know get involved"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather I helped you?" I asked, eyeing him "We could have fun. Just us. The two of us...alone...in a car...in the middle of nowhere"

"As tempting as that is...no. And whatever you do, please, for me. Don't feed on anyone" He said "Okay?"

I nodded and he went to walk past me, his finger grazing my neck, he was doing it deliberatly and I moved so I was straddling him, sitting on him and I leaned down, my finger tilting his chin up.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" I whispered out.

His breathing hitched as he stared up at me, his blue eyes wide, but I knew he was so tempted...I bit my lip kissing his lips roughly, and he groaned into the kiss. Was much easier than I thought. He moved so fast I didn't see it coming but he was on top of me.

"You don't really think I would fall for that did you?" He whispered into my neck.

"Bite me" I smirked, he glared at me but the smirk and facial expression told me he wanted to. "Come on Damon...you don't bite me...I'll bite you"

"I'd like to see you try" he smirked, I raised my eyebrows, and moved so I was above him again.

"Fine" I smirked back, I moved my face to his neck, my teeth grazing the vein. I didn't know if it would work, hopefully now I wouldn't puke up the blood..I hadn't done that in a while...not that it really fazed me. I bit into his neck, and a low growl built in the back of his throat, as he gripped my hips. Blood sharing was personal right? So let this be personal.

I grinded against his hips and yet another growl built in the back of his throat, the blood didn't taste like it did the first time...this tasted better. I stopped when he managed to breathe out my name and I jumped to my feet.

"Told you I would" I said grabbing my clothes.

He smirked getting up, spinning me to face him "I'll get you for that"

"Bring it on"

* * *

At school now, I went inside walking around aimlessly, there was nothing for me to do here. Everybody else was doced up with vervain, and I couldn't even feed on anyone. That's when the flyer on the bulletin board caught my eye and I walked over to it, the picture of my dead brother on it. The feelings I'd pushed away were trying to resurface...and I didn't even understand how. Maybe the fact that it was Jeremy. I kept a blank face as I stared at it. People would probably be wondering why I wasn't grieving. I was...well...I had been until I'd switched it off.

Another flyer caught my eye but so did Elena and Caroline walking down the hall, Tyler was not answering his phone to Caroline. I looked at the cheerleading flyer, maybe this would be fun. The plot already building inside my head. I looked back to the picture of Jeremy and crumpled it up, when I looked I seen the Caroline, Elena and Matt now talking about Bonnie.

"Here's an idea" I said stopping in front of them "How about you get me my old spot back cheerleading squad...maybe Elena's too"

"what?" Elena choked.

"I mean technically yeah. I'm captain but I thought you hated Cheerleading"

"I did. But now I think it would be good for us, keep us entertained you know? I like the idea of throwing someone up in the idea. It's not that hard" I said.

Caroline looked to Elena then at Matt then at me then back at ELena "Elena?"

"Oh..yeah it does sound like fun" Elena shrugged.

Caroline looked back at me "I think that would make Damon very happy" She smiled.

I forced a fake smile back at her and started plotting in my head.

* * *

I walked around aimlessly, my cheerleading outfit back on now, I grinned at people, though just aimlessly looking around for food. I walked into the Gym hall to find everyone practicing. I walked in further, my ponytail bouncing, seeing Caroline and Elena who walked over to me, grinning.

"It fits! You look fantastic!" Caroline grinned.

I shrugged "It comes naturally"

They laughed, this is what we were all like before everything. Huh.

"We're gonna kick grovehills ass!" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah It'll be brilliant!" Elena smiled.  
"Fun fun fun" I smirked.

_"Oh my god you guy's!" _A voice said and my eyes trailed over to the busty blonde with the blue ribbon...that ribbon looked nice _"I left my make up bag on the bus" _

Hmmm. She would just have to do me for now.

"Competition is bigger than last year" Elena said "You wanna stretch?"

"Yeah!" Caroline grinned. "You Aj?"

"I'll catch up" I said with a smile and the two walked off.

The girl walked past me and I casually followed her onto the bus, she found her makeup bag and turned, getting a fright, her heart beat quickened when her eyes met mine and she gasped in surprise.

"Your ribbon it's blue...I like it" I said.  
"Uh...thanks" She said.

"I want it" I said.

She scoffed "Yeah well I'm usuing it, go get your own" She said and went to go past me. Okay. I knew I was small but come on. I could snap her neck in two like it was nothing. My face transformed, my fangs coming out and I growled at her as she looked at me in fright and I ripped into her neck. My hand went round the back of her, pulling out the ribbon.

After I was gone, I compelled her to wear a scarf, it made her look stupid but I didn't care. I fixed the ribbon into my hair and went into the gym.

"Hey! Where were you?" Elena's voice asked and I turned to look at her and Elena.

"We're about to go on any minute" Elena said.

"I'm here? Right?" I said with a shrug.

"What's with the ribbon that's not even our colours" Caroline said.

I shrugged and began walking backwards before turning and walking away from them.

"Are you out of your mind!" Elena's voice came.

I turned "What is your problem?"

"Feeding on the competition, hello? did you not hear what Damon told you?" Caroline asked.

"I did...but I don't care. I can and will do whatever I want" I said before going to turn away.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" I said "Soon as Queen and her pet back off everything will be fine"

I managed to walk away from them this time, going over to the other girl on our team and did a move, before staring them out, Stefan kissed Elena quickly before leaving.

* * *

I was in the hallway, stetching when Stefan stopped in front of me.

"We need to talk" Stefan said.

"Talk then" I said folding my arms.

"Kay" He said with a smirk "DId you feed on that cheerleader?"

Uh. "Yeah...why?"

"Nice..you don't happen to know anything about the hosital's missing blood supply would you?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh "Trust me..it wasn't me...I prefer something warmer than a blood bag Stef"

"Look, Aj, I know what you're going through. I was having the time of my life when I first turned too, I didn't start ripping people's heads off until 1912, next thing I know I was killing an entire villiage"

"Am I supposed to be scared of being like you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah you are. Because I know how deep you can fall and I know how hard it is to climb back out. Come on Aj. You're better than this"

I stared at him, making it look like I was contemlating what I was saying "Maybe this is better me being like this...at least then people can't manipulte me into doing what they want me too, and maybe this way...I can be happy"

I heard the thing shouting and I shrugged at him as he stared at me in surprise I moved away from him and Caroline and Elena moved in front of me.

"No way" Elena said.

"You're not cheering" Caroline said.

"I'd love to see you try and stop me...but that won't happen" I said and barged past them.

I went in, fixing the ribbon, before the voice spoke, "Give it up for our very own lady timberwolves!"

"Ready!" Caroline said shouted, after glaring at me.

We began doing the moves while shouting out the words, an idea popped into my head, it was either Elena or Caroline that were going to be thrown in the air. Turned out it was Elena. She was thrown in the air and I helped throw her, but I stepped back letting her crash to the ground.

I looked down at her, and she opened her eyes, staring up at me and I gave her a "DOn't fuck with me anymore" look. I looked around my eyes meeting Stefan's and I smirked slightly moving out of the gym and outside.

I walked out after grabbing a jacket and fiddled with my phone, deciding it be best if we have a party at the Boarding house.

"Nice move, what's the encoure?" Stefan asked.  
"Pretty sure it's not yet another condescending lecture" I said.

"No I was impressed, get yourself on the cheerleading squad get some vervain free victims, from the competition, played this really well"

"Wasn't that hard" I shrugged "You all want me to be okay so badly that you've believe whatever I say"

"Well yeah, the problem with the gymnaisum is, too many witnesses gotta go somewhere a little more private for fun" He said.

"Yeah? Where?" I asked.

"I know this little place of the beat and path" He said "Come on"

"You're not serious?" I smirked.

"You're forgetting I had my switch flipped in this town too, I know what it takes for someone to have a good time" He said. He threw me the helmet and before I seen it coming he had stabbed me. "First...a little bit of vervain to take of the edge"

* * *

I gasped, sitting up and found Stefan standing in front of me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Brought you home before you could cause anymore trouble" Stefan said.

"You're grounding me...because I dropped Elena on her stupid head? It would've been Caroline..they need to learn their places Stefan. They don't control me"

"No. Because you fed on someone. In public"

"So?" I asked "I was hungry?"

I took off the skirt, my shorts on underneath, and pulled the shirt off throwing it on the bed.  
"You're gonna strip in front of Damon's brother?" He asked.

"SO?" I asked raising an eyebrow "You act like it's the first time you've seen a girl in underwear.."

He rolled his eyes "You know this is how Elizabeth acted"

"Don't compare me to her" I said "She's been running from Klaus so ling she and Katherine are afriad of their own shadows...I am not. I'm not scared..I'm not anything. I can do anything. It's all off...including anything I felt for you as a friend because by the end up...you weren't really a friend...you were more of a...hmm how do I put this? You were someone who would talk about me behind my back with my sister...and my other friend, and you were someone who I thought would understand the pain I was going through...but you didn't"

He just stared at me, surprise etched his features.

"Don't get me wrong...you were the best friend I ever had in my full eighteen years of being alive, but friends don't talk about friends" I shrugged "Which then leads me too why do you care what I do and who I kill?"

"Because it's my fault you're like this" He said "I brought this into your life, look I've killed hundreds of people and I'm not gonna live with the people you kill and what you'll do to yourself"

I ignored him texting people to come over and he snatched my phone away. "Who are you texting?"

"Look at you" I said "Your whole world, evolves around Elena and me...maybe you and Elena are the ones who need to turn it all off"

The door closed and music began playing "Who is that?"

I looked to him and he left the room, after fixing my hair I followed. People coming in, loads of people.

"So that's what all this texting was about? You invited all these people?"

"You were deadset on keeping me from the party. So I brought the party here" I said.

"Great" He said "Great"

I smiled at him with a shrug "Loosen up Stef, have fun...just this once...for me?" I pouted before smiling again and waundering away from him.

* * *

I was dancing like an idiot but who cared? I was having fun. I poured vodka into the mouths of other teens as I danced along the table. When I was done I dropped the bottle and began dancing again, looking over the crowds I seen Elena, Stefan and Caroline having fun. I decided to see what they were doing. I jumped off the table and walked over to them.

"Would you look who took my adivce" I grinned stopping in front of them "Good to see it"

Stefan only smiled slightly as did Caroline but Elena? she glared at me. "You dropped me"

"Elena" Stefan began.

"Oh, sorry Laney your tone is implying that I need to care" I said raising my eyebrows "That's an emotion. We've already rendered those useless"

"Just come on...let's have fun!" Caroline said "Dance with us"

"I would, but Elena's facial expression implies that I'm not wanted near her...so...why don't you take her out for a spin Stef? She needs it" I said before walking away from them.

I ended up drinking and laughing with three other girls before a voice stopped me.

"Aj what's going on here?"

I looked over, the girls scurried away, when they seen it was Liz.

"Just some underage drinking...and drug use" I said.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked.

"He's actually having a threesome with my sister and your daughter" I said with a shrug and she sent me a glare "Lighten up...I was kidding"

"I'm shutting this down right now" She said and I grabbed her arm.

"Liz please, why don't you just stay and have a drink" I said.

"Aj let go of my arm" She said.

"Either you stay for a drink...or I'll have one" I said.

She went to grab at me arm but I shoved her against the door, she banged her head a little. I didn't mean it really...she was pissing me off.  
"mom!" Caroline's voice said.

"I'm okay, I'm alright"

Stefan passed me , Caroline turned glaring at me, Stefan grabbed her as she growled at me and went to go for me.

"Caroline calm down" Stefan said.

"Calm down?" Caroline hissed "I'm gonna ring her skinny little neck!"

I smirked, before running for it.

* * *

I was out in the woods waiting for them to show up.

"Aj don't make me fight you Aj, I'm stronger than you and I don't want to hurt you" Caroline shouted. Hurt me? pfff. I ran at her, throwing her into a tree and then pinning her beneath me.

"Who's gonna hurt?" I scoffed. I began choking her but she threw me off. "Not bad...not good either...but Ric didn't train you you're just busy butting into people's business!" I went to kick her.

"He trained me!" A voice growled and I was on my back.

"Wow...you scared me" I pouted before throwing Elena off me and getting up. Elena went for me but I headbutted her and she fell back, Caroline helped her up.

"Uh! Just stop! This isn't you and you know it!" caroline said. "You hurt my mom Aj, how far are you gonna take this?"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" I asked "Don't you get it? I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

They both stared at me.

"Caroline maybe you should try turning it off...then you'll stop whining about Tyler leaving you or you won't feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you've had about Klaus"

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Make me" I said.

Elena was the one to run at me, she kicked my stomach and went do it again but I grabbed her and flung her back, Caroline was the one to go next and I grabbed her hand before she could punch me.

"You fight like a little girl" I hissed and threw her back, she landed on her ass and Elena, again went for me. This was getting old. I grabbed her arm, twisting it and finally breaking it, Elena gasped and I grabbed the branch and stuck it into her stomach. She fell to the ground and I pulled it out of her and went to stab it into her back, attempting on killing her but someone grabbed my arm and then me before I could.

I was shoved into Damon "Let go of me!" I said struggling, Elena looked at me with tears in her eyes, and the sight almost...almost made me feel a little nano bit bad.

"I admit in any other circumstances this would be a major turn on" Damon said struggling to keep ahold of me.

"Get her out of here" Stefan said and that was when Damon ran.

"Get off!" I snapped shoving him away.

"What was that?" He asked "You almost killed your sister

"You jealous because you can't kill Stefan?" I asked.

"You would regret it later...trust me" he said. "Come on"

I was sitting in his room, on his bed my chin resting on my hands. "ow much longer do I have to sit here Damon?" I asked.

"Well, let's think about...a time where you don't want to kill your sister"

"She should mind her own business then" I said folding my arms. "I mean how many times have you tried to kill Stefan?"

He glanced at me before back at the picture "who is that?" I asked.

"One of lifes many mysteries" He said. I stared at him biting my lip. "April look-"

"Don't say my name that way, a sentence starts with "April, Look-" Usually ends in a lecture...I'm sick of being lectured, and everybody needs to stop telling me I have to feel...I do feel Damon...I feel amazing"

"You don't want to be like this?"

"How should I be? Some stupid little girl that couldn't keep herself together? Is that how you want me to be? Look, we've been together for almost a year then the sirebond happened. Can't we just be together...now? And forget about it? Never talk of it again?"

He just stared at me.

"Be honest Damon...you like me better like this" I nodded and he just stared at me.

* * *

I was in the car with Damon when his phone began ringing.

_"Where the hell are you?" _Stefan asked.

"Out for a drive, I needed some space" Damon lied. "It's not me, it's you"

_"Well we got a little problem, You said blood was stolen from groveshill hospital, well Sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood bank thefts within 30 miles of Mystlc Falls somebody's stock pileing blood. If it wasn't Aj and it wasn't us..." _

"So..."

_"I think Silas followed us back from that island, he hasn't fed in 2000 years, he would need to gorge on blood, it explains the theft..."_

"Well I'm not really in the mood to scooby doo our way through the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down, and I'll be in touch brother" Damon said ad hung up.

"He's gonna hate you for this" I said to Damon.

"Well yeah emotions are overrated" Damon said.

"So...where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere every newbie vampire should go once there in life" He said and I looked at him, he leaning over "New York"

Wow New york? I'd never been before.

"The city that never sleeps..." he said. "Besides roadtrips work well for us"

"Yes they do" I agreed "Sometimes"

"I can bet you...you'll be begging to go back"

"I'll bet you" I began "You'll take me back"

He grinned and kept driving, speeding up a little. This would be amazing.


	78. Because of the Night

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Aj.

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but I lost interest, I've been on holiday, I've been really busy but after finally getting to the end of the vampire diaries season 4 I've decided to update again and again I'm sorry it's taken me so long. So sorry and I hope you can forgive me for my lateness in this.**

**I don't actually know how i felt about the ending...it was...weird and confusing and poor Stef...he just...I swear Julie Plec is gonna be the death of us right? **

* * *

**Because of the Night **

_New York City, 1977_

_Two people were walking down the street, arm in arm during the night, returing home from dinner. _

_"You were right" The woman said. _

_"I told you" The man replied. _

_"It was really good" She said with a smile._

_"YEah? I'm glad you liked it" _

_"Yeah, thanks for inviting me" _

_"Do it again next weekend?" _

_"If you're lucky" The woman grinned as they came to a hault in front of a body who's arms were lying at odd angles. _

_"Oh god. Is he...do you think he's dead?" the woman asked frightened. _

_"I don't know" The man replied, hesitantly moving forward and he turned back "stay there" _

_When he turned round the body had gone, behind him the woman screamed and he whipped around seeing her lying on the ground, dead. "Oh god.." Objects fell behind him and he turned the other way where the body had been. Nobody was there and footsteps could be heard so he turned to see the attacker. _

_"You're that serial killer aren't you?" He asked, his voice shaking "The Son of Sam?" _

_Damon then came into view, blood running down his chin "Son of Guiseppe but close enough" he said and he vamp sped at him sinking his fangs into the man and killing him. When the man dropped the ground, Damon turned more blood on his chin as he began to casually walk away. _

**NOW **

**New York City, Present day. **

Damon and I were walking down the crowded street, I was bored because I had no idea why I was here. "You dragged me all the way to New York because you were feeling nostalgic?" I asked.

"No I dragged you to New York because in a matter of three days, you managed to piss off everyone in Mystic Falls. A little more difficult to do in a city of millions"

"I was hungry" I said, my tone dry.

"You were reckless" Really?

"Emotionless. Theres a big difference" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, all the matters is that when I lived here, I fed like crazy and had a blast and went undetected for years"

"So...we're just...gonna have fun? There's a catch isn't there?" I asked and stopped walking.

"There's no catch, look you wanted out, I got you out, you wanted to feed, I brought you to a city sized all you can eat buffet. That's the beauty of New York, there's so much life here that a little death goes unnoticed" I smiled "Come on, let's go get some lunch"

**Third Person POV **

Stefan and Elena were in the boarding house "hey what do you mean you took her to New York?!" Elena demanded.

"And that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the phone the first twenty times you two called" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Where is she now?" Stefan asked. He was worried and had been for hours, she could be anywhere and when they got her humanity back on, she'd feel nothing but guilt because that's all he ever felt.

"Out exploring, maybe she's eating a hotdog...vendor"

"So I take it your search for Katherine and Elizabeth is off?"

"Relax man. This little joyride is actually the cure hunt" he said and he held up a photo of himself and his old friend Will "that vampire Katherine sent after Hayley was a friend of mine. He lived in the city. Will got vampires fake identities, and I'm sure that Katherine was one of his clients" Damon said.

"And Aj's okay with this little field trip? Just yesterday she was living the vampire high life. She doesn't want the cure" Stefan said.

"That's why I didn't tell her"

"Damon if she finds out you're still looking, she'll bolt" Elena said.

"I'm aware of that kiddies" Damon said "What I'm hoping is that she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it"

"Don't underestimate her" Elena said.

"If I can handle Stefan with his switch flipped I can handle her. Trust me" Damon said.

"Listen to me, she's ruthless without her humanity the cure is the fastest way to get it back" Stefan said.

"Just be a good brother and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me and let me do my thing" Damon said and he turned around, spotting Aj with a new hairstyle, her hair was shorter, a full fringe was just above her eyebrows and it was curled and the bottoms were a mix of different colours. "You've got an immortal named Silas to deal with, remember?"

He hung up the phone and stared at her, she spotted him straight away and smiled cheerfully at him, showing him her new hair with a small laugh.

* * *

Damon and I walked into a dimly lit bar named Billy's.

"Looks about right" Damon said.

"I was promised hedonism" I sighed aggrivatedly.

"Well it's early. Hedonism isn't a big fan of sunlight"

"Or soap" I grimaced making a face.

"Easy judgy, not everybody got a new haircut today" He said and I smiled "Give it a couple of hours, this place will be crawling with more punked out nihilsts than you can eat in a decade. trust me"

"How do you know?"

"Because I spent most of the seventies here. The factory was too clean, CBGC's was too high profile but Billy's...Billy's was the underground of the underground" He said.

_**New York Billy's 1977**_

_A punk rock band were playing and the crowd was dancing wildly, Damon and Will were talking, Damon threw down Id's, belonging to the victims he'd killed earlier in the night. _

_"There you go" _

_"Two for one. Rock 'n' Roll" Will said. _

_"That's the third 5'4" brunette I've gotten for you Billy Boy, not to mention the ones for the 5'7", is it the same two clients?" _

_"They're both runners, some vampires need more identities than others" _

_Damon seen a few people fighting and his eyes vamped out hungrily, Will turned to see what he was looking at. _

_"Hey, be discreet" He told him. _

_"I kill people and give you their IDs, you let me feed in your club. Discretion was never part of the deal" He smiled. _

_Will got up and walked off. Damon made his way over to the two guys arguing, got a hold of one of them and went to feed when someone stopped him. _

_"Hey" _

_He turned to see Lexi "You're gonna feed on him right there? You're getting sloppy Damon" _

_Damon looked like he couldn't quite believe she was in front of him. _

**PRESENT DAY **

"You got Lexied?" I laughed.

Just before he answered, his head was smahed against the table we were standing at.

"Following a lead without me? Poor form Damon" Rebekah.

I stared at her, confused but she only smiled at me.

"I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon" She finally let go of his head "I thought we made a pretty good team. Not without it's classic fireworks but what classic pairing isn't?" Rebekah asked.

"Wait" I snapped "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Damon's following the lead to the cure" Oh the dick "I'm following him. Notice your name never came up"

"You're doing WHAT?!" I hissed.

"How does it feel to be wrong all the time?" Damon said, he was lying "I brought Aj here to feed. I mean, Msytic Falls isn't exactly vamp xanadu right now"

"Right. So you drove seven hours to New York City?"

"Yes and as I was explaining to April before we were so rudely interuppted that my history in this city had a particular resonance to her current situation" he said and he looked back at me "When I had MY humanity off"

**NEW YORK 1977**

_Lexi and Damon were talking outside the club in an alleyway. _

_"That explains it, yoru switch is flipped" _

_"Ugh. Would you mind? I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling" Damon said dryly. _

_"You're not even covering your tracks, we heard about you back in Mystic Falls"  
"So Stefan sent you? Hmm. I thoguht we were on the 'off' part of our endless on again, off again, eternity of mysery cycle?" _

_"Lucky for you he cared just enough to send me. So why'd you flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?" _

_"Leave it to the beaver" Damon said "The fifties bored me"  
Damon turned and went to walk off when Lexi grabbed him "Well it's the seventies now and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed" _

_"I'll take my chances" _

_"I won't. I promised Stefan that I would-" _

_Damon was becoming angry "Look. You and Stefan have a thing. I get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He gets redeemed, you get your Florence nightingale jollies. Well I'm not him and I don't want or need you" _

_"Too bad, because you got me" Lexi said. _

**PRESENT DAY**

"Well she sounded dreadful" Rebekah stated. No shit.

"She had a mother Teresa complex" Damon said.

"So let me guess after many nights with Lexi, she convinced you turn your emotions back on, and that's what you want me to do? Huh"

"You read the last page of the book too? I'm gonna go get a drink. MANY drinks" With that he walked off and Rebekah looked at me.

"So you really buy all this?"

"Nope" I said "I'm not an idiot, I know he's after the cure"

"Well, at least you know and you're not stupid"

"Damon's like a dog with a bone, his brother and my sister too. They won't give up until they find the cure, which is why I have to find it first"  
"You're playing him?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"No. He's playing me...I'm just returning the favour, you in?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm in"

* * *

A little while later and there was loads of people listening to some band playing. Damon rejoined us with drinks.

"Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?"

"Lexi thoguht the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again"

"DO not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too" Rebekah said.

We clinked the glasses together "No, wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan, but I didn't have that problem, and neither do you" he said to me.

He put his hand out and offered me it, I took it and we went out into the dance floor, Rebekah glanced at me and I gave a smirk with a shrug as she followed.

**1977**

_Damona and Lexi were enjoying the band and some guy bumps into Lexi "Hey!" She huffed. Damon grabbed the guy and vamps out, hissing at him and the guy leaves. Lexi laughs, nudges Damon who nodded in response at her._

**PRESENT DAY **

We were dancing, I was enjoying myself and I took my jacket off.

"I'm hungry" I said handing Damon the jacket.

"Pick"

I looked around noticing the blonde dancing herself and made my way over until I was in front of her "DOn't scream" I said compelling her. I bit into her neck and latched onto her, Damon's eyes met mine but I continued to feed. He approched the other side and did the same.

**1977**

_Damon and Lexi were sharing the same victim on the dancefloor and they came up for air and Damon wiped some blood from Lexi's lower lip but she pulled his hand off and shook her head with a smile. They resumed feeding on the girl. _

**PRESENT DAY **

Damon came up for air and motioned for Rebekah "Your turn" He said. I heard him say but I continued to feed. Just as I pulled up for air, he took off and I pursed my lips, tapping Rebekah's shoulder. She looked up and she gave me a shrug before continuing to feed on the girl, I decided to do the same. Finally we finished and I compelled the girl to leave.

"Looks like he gave us the slip"

"Good" I said "When he finds what it is he's looking for. I can take it"

"What if you can't?"

"I have my ways" I said as we walked over to the bar.

"Like what?"

"He'll do anything I say if I let him believe I'm willing to take it" I said.

"You know, I want the cure"

"I know but what I don't get is, why would you want to go back to being weak and fragile?"

"Because someday I want a family of my own"

"And that's why I wasn't sure if I wanted your help" I said "The best part of having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done, you're opposite from me, a pile of insecurites hopes and dreams Rebekah. You're basically just one a bag full of emotions that I don't really need...or want"

After a moment she spoke "I suddenly miss the old Aj" She turned, leaving and I shrugged. After another few shots, I listened and I could hear Damon mumbling, so I followed it, coming to a door and opened it.

"I'll let you know tomorrow" Damon said and hugn up, Sorry had to get some quiet, couldn't hear Stefan over the runaways"

"Let me guess, they're worried" I said.

"Jealous mainly. He's having flashbacks of me in New york and Elena just probably wishes she could have this much fun" He said "Come on, I'll tell you about it over a drink"

He was lying and I could always tell when he was lying. I followed him anyway. I wanted to know more about his time with Lexi.

* * *

Damon told me all about his time with Lexi and I stared at him. "You and Lexi? Here on the bar?" I asked in disgust. Or was it jealousy...no...I didn't feel therefor I wasn't jealous.

"On the bar, on the stage, on the roof. It was a very long night" He said.

I made a face "Yeah" I then smiled and leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer shaking it at Damon before I got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the roof. I wanna hear the rest of the story"

He hesitated "ok"

I spotted Rebekah, giving her a look as we walked out of the place and up the stairs.

"It's beautiful up here" I said as we walked out "I could so this you know. The Lexi method. Hang with you, party with you. it wouldn't be the worst way" I lied.

"I thought you hated emotions"

"I do" I shrugged "It's just an excuse to spend more time with you Damon. When was the last time it was just...us?" I took a drink of the bottle "I've never done it on a rooftop before" I smiled and leaned closer.

"You're not missing much"

"You don't have to take the highroad Damon" I huffed "I'm not sired anymore. Not that actually mattered when I was, I want this. YOU want this" He kissed me, roughly and I smirked into the kiss, putting my hands around the back of him and going to take the slip of paper but he slapped my hand.

"What?"

"Looking for that?" He asked taking out the paper. "Did you really think that was gonna work? The sex, the temptaion? the booze? What are you kidding me? I invented that trick"

**1977**

_Damon and Lei were sleeping on the rooftop, the sun began to rise and Lexi's skin began to sizzle, waking up, she vamp ran out Damon's arms seeking refue in the shadow corner in the doorway. She tried to open it but it was locked and it wouldn't budge. _

_"Good luck. Spent all night reinforcing it. It was tough" Damon said getting up and walking towards her "had to be really quiet not to wake up up" _

_"What is this?" She laughed nervously. _

_"Payment" _

_"For what?" _

_"Oh for the last six months of my life, for nagging, for the self righteous platitudes. I'm paying you back for six months of YOU" _

_"Your humanity isn't back on...is it?" _

_"Never was" _

_"So this was all just-" _

_"A joke! A big fat lie" He smiled "Best part of it is, you believed it. You thought I was like Stefan, a wounded little bird that you could nurse back to health" He said brushing Lexi's cheek and she grabbed his hand vicously "But he's a victim, I CHOOSE to be this way" He brought Lexi's hand out and it began to sizzle and she screamed. She pulled her hand back, gasping. _

_"Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher" He said before smiling nastily and taking off. _

**Present day **

"So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?" I asked surprised.

"I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound fimiliar?" He aske.

"Aw. I hurt your feelings" I laughed.

"Not MY feelings. I'm looking out for YOU because one day, you will flip that switch bac on, and all that bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back and its going to suck"

"So you're saying that you felt bad for Lexi?"

"She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done. And I managed to avoid her for decades and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, a boom-rushing memories, rush of guilt"

"So you kill her?"

"Out of sight, out of mind. Every day that you're like this is the day you might do the one thing that you can't take back"

"here's what I don't get" I said "You spent six months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil and you say that you had your emotiosn off, but those sound like emotions to me"

"Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was the first thing I got back. All the more reasons to cure you. That way, we get the normal April back without all the ugly stages in between"

"I'm not taking it!" I hissed. I turned and went to walk away but he was in front of me.

"Yes you are,, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it"

We glared heatedly at each other until his neck snapped and I stared at him then at Rebekah.

"What was that you said about handling things yourself?"

I smiled.

* * *

My phone began to ring "Morning, Damon"

"Where are you?" He asked his voice gruff.

"The better question would be, where are we going?" I said looing at the paper.

"Sorry Damon, I think I broke your radio" Rebekha said. I smiled.  
"You're in my car?!" He hissed.

"We weren't gonna take the bus" I shrugged with a laugh. We both got in, and I started the car. "I wish this could've gone differently, Damy. I really do. But we'll give the Pierce sisters your best" With a smirk I hung up and looked over to Rebekah. "Let's do this"

"Lets"


End file.
